


Ich weiß noch immer, was du denkst

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Telepathen [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, Telepathy, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 114,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein heftiger Schlag auf Renés Kopf - und alles wird anders. Auf einmal sind da Stimmen, die er nicht zuordnen kann. Und er erfährt Dinge, die er nie wissen sollte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumms

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte haben wir 2011 geschrieben, als René Adler noch bei Bayer 04 Leverkusen gespielt hat. Das ist jedoch nur ein kleiner Aspekt der Geschichte, wir sind sicher, dass sie Euch auch heute noch gefällt.

Rumms. Der hatte gesessen. Ein heftiger Schlag auf den Kopf, René konnte gar nicht zuordnen, wo der herkam, dann gingen die Lichter aus. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

"René! René!" hörte er aufgeregte Stimmen um sich herum.

Sein Kopf tat weh, nein, das war gar kein Ausdruck für das, was gerade in seinem Kopf geschah.

Alles dröhnte und pochte, als wäre eine ganze Horde Bauarbeiter dabei in seinem Kopf irgendwas zu Hämmern.

Dann wurde es ganz dunkel, und er fühlte nichts mehr.


	2. Gesagt - oder nicht?

Nur langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Erst leise, dann immer deutlicher hörte er Stimmen und andere Geräusche.

Viele Stimmen, aufgeregte Stimmen. Er verstand aber nicht, was sie sagten, dafür war alles viel zu durcheinander.

Außerdem verursachten die lauten Geräusche wieder Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, so dass er sich fast die wunderbare Stille der Bewusstlosigkeit zurücksehnte.

"Doktor Meinhard", hörte er eine Stimme deutlicher. _Der scheint wach zu werden, da sollte der Doc kommen. Wo steckt der schon wieder?_ Die Stimme der Schwester, jedenfalls vermutete René, dass sie eine Schwester war, klang bei den letzten Sätzen anders.

Vorsichtig bewegte er den Kopf, stieß jedoch ein heiseres Wimmern aus, als die Schmerzen wieder zunahmen.

"Bleiben Sie lieben, der Doktor kommt gleich." _Verdammt, wo bleibt der denn? Der wollte doch nur kurz..._

Er hörte Schritte, dann die laute Stimme der Schwester, die wieder nach dem Arzt rief.

Eine weitere Stimme drang zu ihm. _Au, verdammt, warum? Warum hab ich nicht aufgepasst und diesen blöden Stein nicht gesehen?_

"Was...?" krächzte er und bemühte sich die Augen zu öffnen.

Keine Antwort.

Er blinzelte heftig, schloss aber sofort gepeinigt die Augen wieder. Verdammtes Licht!

Es brannte nicht nur in seinen Augen, sondern schien einen direkten Weg in sein Hirn gefunden zu haben.

Mühsam hob er einen Arm und legte ihn über seine Augen.

_Verdammt, war gerade eingeschlafen_ , hörte er eine nörgelig Stimme, und dann die selbee, die aber irgendwie doch anders klang. "Hier? Ah, der Herr Adler. Der ist wach geworden?"

"Ja", krächzte René, behielt die Augen aber vorsichtshalber geschlossen.

"Dann zeigen Sie mal her", bat der Arzt und begann ihn zu untersuchen. Dabei murmelte er unverständliche Dinge.

"Was... ist passiert?" nuschelte René.

"Sie hatten eine etwas zu enge Beziehung zu ihrem Torpfosten", erkärte der Arzt. _Also retrograde Amnesie..._

"Was für ne retro Amnesie?" fragte René verwirrt.

"Retrograde Amnesie", erklärte der Arzt etwas verwirrt. "Sie haben die Umstände Ihres Unfalls vergessen. Das ist völlig normal."

"Was für ein... aua!" fluchte René, als er für einen Moment den Fehler beging, die Augen zu öffnen.

"Wie gesagt, sie habe ihren Torpfosten geknutscht. Ob den linken oder rechten, das kann ich leider nicht sagen."

"Und wo... bin ich jetzt?"

"Unfallkrankenhaus Leverkusen. Im Moment noch auf der Intensivstation, aber ich denke, in ein paar Stunden können Sie auf die Neurologie." _Wenn sich nichts mehr ergibt, so wie bei der Frau, diese blonde, letzte Woche, war doch auch sowas, und dann hattes es doch noch Komplikationen gegeben._  

"Was für Komplikationen?" fragte René sofort. 

"Komplikationen? Ich hab nichts von Komplikationen gesagt." René konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Arzt den Kopf schüttelte. Ansehen wollte er sich das vorsichtshalber nicht. 

"Doch haben Sie", sagte René. "Und irgendwas von ner Frau... Also was für Komplikationen meinen Sie?" 

_Hab ich das echt laut gesag?_ "Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht sagen." 

"Sie sind doch Arzt oder? Also müssen Sie mir doch auch sagen können, was für Komplikationen auftreten können."

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht von der Frau erzählen, ärztliche Schweigepflicht. Und Komplikationen - sie haben eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, da kann es zu vielen unterschiedlichen Komplikationen kommen. Die alle aufzuzählen..." _Verdammt ich muss besser aufpassen, was ich sage._  

"Gehirnerschütterung", murmelte René. Das erklärte zumindest, warum sein Kopf so verdammt weh tat. "Was... passiert jetzt?" 

"Erstmal bleiben Sie bei uns... Sie haben ziemlich etwas abbekommen. Und morgen sehen wir weiter." 

"Ok", sagte René nicht wirklich begeistert. Eigentlich hatte er in diesem Jahr wirklich genug von Krankenhäusern gesehen, als ihm lieb war.

Und wenn er es richtig sah, würde er wohl auch mindestens das nächste Spiel ausfallen. Wenn er schon so lange bewusstlos gewesen war...  

"Scheiße", fluchte er unterdrückt.

_Soll sich mal nicht so haben, hat noch verdammtes Glück gehabt_ , hörte er den Arzt leise, dann sagte er deutlicher, "Ich lass dann mal Ihren Bruder rein, der wartet draußen. Und danach schlafen Sie erstmal."  

"Hmh", machte René nur. 

Er schloss entspannte sich für einen Moment, dann fühlte er etwas neben sich. Und hörte. _Verdammt, René, was machst du für eine Scheiße. Liegst da unten, rührst dich nicht, und keiner weiß etwas. Ich wär fast gestorben auf der Tribüne. Ich hab echt gedacht, du wärst... scheiße, scheiße, scheiße"_   

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Rico", murmelte René. "Du weißt doch, dass ich nen dicken Schädel hab." 

"René?", fragte Rico leise. "Du bist wach?" Er griff nach Renés Hand, und schlagartig wurde seine Stimme klarer. _Gott sei Dank ist er wach, Gott sei Dank._  

"Ja doch", brummte René. "Ich bin wach und hab Kopfschmerzen." 

"Der Doc hat dir gerade noch was gegeben, das sollte gleich wirken." _Hoffentlich wirkts bald. Er sieht schrecklich aus, mit dem Verband und so blass und die Schläuche. Haben sie ihn sogar beatmen müssen? Scheiße, und ich muss Mama und Papa anrufen und ihnen das erzählen. Die habens bestimmt schon mitbekommen! Die machen sich doch Sorgen!_  

"Sag den beiden aber, dass sie nicht extra herkommen müssen", murmelte René. "In ein paar Tagen bin ich bestimmt wieder fit."

"Hm? Wem soll ich was sagen?", fragte Rico nach.  

"Mama und Papa. Haste doch grad selbst gesagt..."

"Ich hab nichts gesagt, René", meinte Rico. "Ich werd sie aber mal anrufen."  

"Doch hast du", sagte René. 

"Ich hab nichts gesagt, nur, dass du diese Schmerzmittel kriegst. Aber schlaf erstmal." 

René grummelte noch etwas, dann wirkte das Mittel und er schlief ein. 

 


	3. Die Sache mit Mona

Als René das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es hell im Zimmer. Er kniff sofort die Augen zu, denn wieder stach es quer durch seinen Kopf, dann öffnete er die Augen langsam.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf, weg von der Sonne, die durchs Fenster fiel. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wirklich scharf sehen konnte und was er dann sah, war nicht wirklich dazu angetan ihn aufzuheitern. Wieder mal ein Krankenhauszimmer, in dem er aufwachte.

Krankenhauszimmer sahen doch alle gleich aus: weiße Wände, weiße Decken, weiße Bettwäsche, weißer Nachtschrank, und mit ein bisschen Glück hässliche, beige Vorhänge. Die blieben ihm hier jedoch erspart.

Er war ein bisschen erstaunt, dass Rico nicht da war, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Sein Bruder war schließlich nicht sein Kindermädchen, das Tag und Nacht an seinem Bett wachte.

Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch das ließ er nach einem kurzen Versuch und hämmernden Kopfschmerzen lieber bleiben. Statt dessen sah er sich im liegen um und entdeckte Ricos Buch auf dem Nachttisch.

Also war er doch hier und vertrat sich vielleicht nur die Füße oder besorgte sich einen Kaffee.

Er lauschte ein wenig auf den Flur, ob Rico kommen würde. Und in der Tat hörte er bald seine Stimme, wieder etwas verrauscht. _Dass Mama sich immer so aufregen muss. Ihr armer Junger schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus... Ob er denn je wieder gesund wird... Mensch, das ist doch nur eine Gehirnerschütterung, nichts passiert!_

René runzelte die Stirn. Mit wem zum Teufel sprach Rico da und warum schrie er offenbar so laut, dass er es durch die geschlossene Tür hören konnte?

 _Na, mal sehen, ob er wach ist, dann kann ich Mamas tausend Grüße ja überbringen._ Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür, und Rico kam rein.

"Hey", murmelte René.

"Bist ja wach, schön. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Rico und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl. "Durst?" _Er sieht beschissen aus..._

"Danke", schnaubte René.

"Was ist los, was hab ich dir getan?" _Hätte ich ihm nichts zu trinken anbieten sollen?_

René starrte Rico an. "Du... das... was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich hab dich gefragt, was ich dir getan habe", wiederholte Rico ungeduldig. _War der Stoß doch heftiger? Ich sollte mal den Arzt rufen._

René schluckte mühsam. Er hatte gesehen wie sich Ricos LIppen bewegt hatten und er hatte auch gehört, was er gesagt hatte, aber gleichzeitig war da noch was gewesen. Etwas, dass Rico ganz offensichtlich nicht gesagt hatte.

"René? Alles in Ordnung?" _Scheiße, was ist da noch? Irgendwas ist da noch kaputt!_

"Es ist nichts kaputt, hoffe ich zumindest", flüsterte René.

"Ich... ich hab das nicht gesagt", wisperte Rico er schrocken. "Ich hab das echt nicht gesagt." _Was ist hier los, scheiße, was ist das?_ Der letzte Satz, der wie immer etwas verrauscht war, klang richtig panisch.

"Rico beruhig dich, bitte", bat René.

"Da ist... René, da ist..." _Da ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir!_

"Danke, das weiß ich auch!"

"Was weißt du?"

"Das was nicht in Ordnung ist", sagte René aufgebracht.

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt." _Nur... gedacht_

"Bitte kneif mich", sagte René kopfschüttelnd. "Das... ich muss Träumen oder sowas..."

Rico schüttelte den Kopf, dann kniff er René doch. Kräftig. "Du träumst nicht." _Auch wenn ich wünschte, das wär so._ Der Satz war laut und klar in Renés Kopf.

"Aua!" murmelte René und rieb sich den Oberarm.

"Träumst nicht."

"Und was dann?" fragte René. "Ich mein... ich hör was du... denkst?"

Rico nickte. _Ich denke an einen roten Luftballon._

"Du denkst an einen roten Luftballon", wiederholte René was er gehört hatte.

Mit offenem Mund nickte Rico.

"Das ist nicht gut", murmelte René. "Gar nicht gut..."

"Beruhige dich", flüsterte Rico und griff nach seiner Hand. Schlagartig hörte René seine Stimme lauter. _Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Der kann doch meine Gedanken nicht hören!_

"Kann ich aber verdammt!"

"Scheiße", fluchte Rico leise. "Das geht doch nicht. Wie soll das gehen? Gedanken... kann man nicht lesen." _Normale Menschen können das nicht._

"Glaubst du ich find das toll?!" fragte René aufbrausend. "Und ich bin immer noch ein normaler Mensch du Idiot!"

"Verdammt, schnüffel nicht in meinen Gedanken!"

"Dann dräng sie mir nicht auf!"

"Ich dräng dir meine Gedanken nicht auf. Ich denke so wie immer!" _Scheiße, wenn der jetzt immer meine Gedanken hören kann, der kriegt ja alles mit. Auch das mit Mona._

"Was ist mit Mona?"

"Hau ab aus meinem Kopf!" fauchte Rico. _Hätte ich bloß nicht an Mona gedacht!_

"Jetzt sag schon, was los ist", sagte René, der mehr als dankbar für die Ablenkung war. So musste er nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er plötzlich den Gedanken seines kleinen Bruders lauschen konnte.

"Ich war mit Mona im Bett. Du weißt schon, die von gegenüber, die mit diesem Kevin zusammen ist. Und sie meint jetzt, dass sie schwanger ist", erzählte Rico. _So, jetzt kannst du mir den Kopf abreißen._

René riss die Augen auf. "Du hast WAS?"

"Ich hab mit Mona geschlafen. Soll ich dir noch erklären, wie das geht?" _Ein Bild tauchte in Renés Gedanken auf, Mona, die rothaarige Nachbarin von gegenüber mit verwuschelter Frisur, verschwitztem Gesicht und einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Befriedigt._

"Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf!" rief René und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. "Ich will mir meinem kleinen Bruder nicht beim Sex vorstellen, verdammt."

"Oh scheiße", machte Rico und wurde schlagartig knallrot. _Scheißescheißescheißescheiße_

"Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte René.

"Scheißescheißescheißescheiße", fluchte Rico jetzt laut. "Und jetzt?" _Ich darf nichts mehr denken, wenn er dabei ist..._

René schnaubte. "Dass du überhaupt denkst, wundert mich."

"Das kann ich gleich zurückgeben - wer ist denn er verrückte Torwart hier?"

"Ich vergreif mich wenigstens nicht an der VERGEBENEN Nachbarin und schwängere sie auch noch!"

"Vergreifen! Ich hab sie doch nicht vergewaltigt außerdem ist das mit dem Schwängern noch gar nicht raus!" _Ich wußte schon, warum ich nichts gesagt habe!_

"Habt ihr nen Test gemacht?" fragte René. "Und was zum Teufel sagt ihr Freund dazu?"

"Kevin weiß von nichts, und solange nichts klar ist, soll da auch so bleiben. Und den Test will sie die nächsten Tage machen." _War ja klar, dass ich nur Vorwürfe zu hören kriege..._

"Sorry", sagte René leise. "Ich... das ist alles... ich mein..." Kopfschüttelnd zog er Rico zu sich und umarmte ihn.

Für einen Augenblick entspannte sich Rico, dann löste er sich wieder von René. "Meinst es ja nicht so."

"Aber Mensch Rico, wie konnte das passieren?" fragte René leise.

"Kneipe, bisschen flirten, bisschen mehr tanzen, bisschen zu viel trinken", murmelte sein Bruder.

René seufzte. "Scheiße..."

"Kannste laut sagen..." _Wenigstens weißt du auch nicht weiter..._

"Nee, weiß ich nicht", murmelte René. "Erstmal.. müssen wir den Test abwarten, dann sehen wir weiter..."

"Selbst dann ist ja nicht gesagt, dass ich es war."

René nickte vorsichtig. Hektische Bewegungen mit dem Kopf taten nicht wirklich gut, also würde er versuchen das zu lassen.

"Also - hast du Durst?", fragte Rico nach.

"Ja, Wasser wär nicht schlecht."

"Ich hol dir was", versorach Rico. _Und mir auch._

"Danke."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Rico und ging.

Seufzend lehnte sich René zurück und schloss die Augen. Das alles war nicht zu glauben. Nicht nur, dass sein kleiner Bruder vielleicht Vater wurde, nein, er selbst war anscheinend auf dem besten Weg total durchzudrehen.

Man konnte nicht die Gedanken eines anderen lesen. Vermutlich verarschte Rico ihn gerade. So konnte er von Mona ablenken.

Aber er hatte Mona gesehen! Mona nach dem Sex mit seinem Bruder! Und Rico hätte ihm das sicher auch nicht so einfach erzählt.

Aber was war dann los? Hatte das Mittel, das er bekommen hatte irgendwelche komischen Nebenwirkungen?

Er würde nachher den Arzt mal fragen.

Allerdings hörte sich das ziemlich... verrückt an. Wie würde der Arzt wohl reagieren, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass er plötzlich Ricos GEdanken hören und sehen konnte?

Der würde ihn doch gleich einweisen. Und auch, wenn das vermutlich richtig war - nein, das ging nicht. Er musste doch spielen!

"Es geht bestimmt wieder weg", wisperte er.

Er hoffte es, er hoffte es wirklich. Und was wenn nicht?

Würde er damit leben können?

Vielleicht... vielleicht hörte er ja nur Ricos Gedanken.

Oder... hatte er vielleicht den Arzt in der Nacht auch.. gehört? Dunkel erinnerte er sich an einige eigenartige Situationen.

Irgendwie musste er das rausfinden.

Wenn es nur Rico war - dann würde er damit umgehen können. Sie standen sich ja sowieso sehr nahe.

Aber wenn er alle Menschen hörte... wie sollte er das aushalten? Beim Training oder bei einem Spiel?

Alles zog sich in ihm zusammen, 40.000 Zuschauer bei einem Spiel, er würde verrückt werden"

Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Rico wieder ins Zimmer kam.

_Sieht noch immer so beschissen... wie soll sich das auch in ein paar Minuten ändern... gerade, wenn er plötzlich..._

"Ich dachte du wolltest nicht mehr denken", murmelte René.

"Kann ich nicht abstellen... glaub ich." _Wie soll man nicht denken? Man denkt doch immer._

"Dann versuch... leiser zu denken..."

Rico schüttelte irgendwie noch immer ungläubig den Kopf. "Komm, trink erstmal."

"Wie ist eigentlich das Spiel ausgegangen?" fragte René.

"Unentschieden, 2:2."

"Hm", machte René wenig begeistert.

"Ohne dich gehts halt nicht..."

René grinste schief. "Oller Schmeichler."

Inzwischen saß Rico wieder bei ihm und half ihm beim Trinken.

"Was haben Mama und Papa gesagt?" fragte René nach einem Moment.

"Sie waren sehr froh, dass du soweit ok bist. Dass du wach warst und so." _und sie machen sich verdammt viele Sorgen. Zurecht._

"Mir gehts doch wieder ganz gut", sagte René beruhigend.

_Bis auf die Tatsache, dass du hörst, was ich denke... du Spanner._

"Spanner? Ich bin kein Spanner!"

 _Klar - Gedankenspanner._ Rico musste leicht grinsen.

René schnaubte. "Meinst du ich soll den Arzt darauf ansprechen?"

Rico zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht kann er helfen... vielleicht weist er uns beide gleich ein."

"Vielleicht... ich mein, vielleicht hör ich ja nur deine Gedanken..."

 _Probiers, wenn die Schwester kommt - ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du wach bist._ Rico trank jetzt aus der Flasche und dachte dabei.

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte René.

_Sie bringt auch Frühstück._

"Hab keinen Hunger", sagte René, dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Frühstück? Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Halb neun."

"Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"

"Hmm..." _Was denkt er denn? Dass ich ihn alleine lasse??_

René lächelte. "Danke Kleiner."

"Hättest du auch gemacht."

"Natürlich", sagte René.

"Eben."

"Trotzdem danke."

Rico lächelte nur - und dachte... an sein Bett?

"Du bist müde", stellte René fest.

"Und? Ich kann später noch immer schlafen. Morgen oder so."

"Nein Rico. Du gehst nach Hause und schläfst dich aus."

"ich warte zumindest noch bis zur Visite. Muss Mama und Papa doch Bericht erstattetn." _Und was sage ich zu der Sache mit den Gedanken?_

"Das... behalten wir erstmal für uns, ok?"

"Ist sicher besser. Wir müssen ja auch erstmal sehen, ob du das bei jedem kannst."

"Drück mir die Daumen, dass ich nur deine verqueren Gedanken ertragen muss", grinste René ziemlich schief.

"Meine Gedanken sind nicht verquer", grinste Rico und dachte an Meer, an Äpfel, ab das Spiel am Vorabend, an sein Lieblingsessen . und grinste dann.

René lachte. "So ich doch, verquer."

"Wenigstens kannst du noch lachen."

"Wenn nicht, würd ich vermutlich heulen..."

"Nicht heulen, steht dir nicht." _Außerdem mach ich dann nachher noch mit._

"Ok, wir heulen beide nicht", sagte René.

"Lachen wir beide", nickte Rico. _Nicht denken..._

"Genau, nicht denken", sagte René sofort.

Dann hörte René nichts von Rico. Nur...blau?

"Blau?" fragte René verwirrt.

"Ich soll doch nichts denken!"

"Aber warum denkst du dann an die Farbe Blau?"

"Ich denke an den Himmel."

"Aha", machte René.

"Ich kann auch an nen Wald denken", meinte Rico, und schon sah René braune und grüne Blätter.

"Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nen Schaden hast Bruderherz?"

"Öfter." _Aber wir haben ja die gleichen Gene..._

"Ja, gruselig, oder?" grinste René.

"Ja, und ich kanns nicht mal ändern." In diesem Moment öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür.

"Guten Morgen", sagte die Schwester, die schwungvoll und mit einem Tablett in der Hand das Zimmer betrat.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Rene und konzentrierte sich auf die junge Frau.

_Hübsches Mädchen, wirklich sehr hübsch_

Das war Rico, der sollte mal seine Gedanken im Zaum haben. Konnte er die Schwester jetzt auch hören oder nicht?

"Der Arzt kommt in einer halben Stunde zur Visite", sagte die Schwester und sah ihn aufmerksam an. _Ich weiß gar nicht, warum die alle so aufgeregt sind. So gut sieht der Kerl nun wirklich nicht aus._

René stutze, dann lachte er auf. Das hatte er nun nicht gerade hören wollen.

"Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte die Schwester besorgt.

"Ja, alles ok. Noch ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, aber schon ok."

 _Kopfschmerzen ach nee, ein ganz schlauer!_ "Soll ich Ihnen was gegen die Schmerzen geben?" bot sie lächelnd an.

'Zicke', dachte René und nickte, "Das wäre nett."

"Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte sie und ging zur Tür. _Klar, der Herr Profifußballer kann nicht mal ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen aushalten. Männer, sind doch alle gleich!_

"Zicke", fluchte er leise, als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

"Zicke? Die war doch echt süß", sagte Rico.

"Findet mich hässlich und meint, ich wär ein Weichei."

Rico sah ihn überrascht an, dann lachte er.

"Lach nicht, dich hat sie gar nicht erst wahrgenommen!"

"Was?" schnaubte Rico empört.

"Jedenfalls hat sie nicht an dich gedacht!"

_Das ist doch wiedermal typisch. Sobald René da ist, bin ich nur noch der kleine Bruder und total unwichtig._

"Rico", seufzte Rene. "Wenn du auf der Bühne stehst, guckt mich keiner auch nur mit dem Arsch an."

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass das noch ein Thema wäre."

Bevor Rico etwas sagen konnte, kam die Schwester wieder und reichte René einen kleinen Behälter mit einer Pille. "Dann essen Sie jetzt in Ruhe Ihr Frühstück Herr Adler. Wenn Sie was brauchen, dücken Sie einfach den Knopf."

"Danke", lächelte René sie gewinnend an.

_Hoffentlich hat der Kerl nicht lauter Sonderwünsche. Ich hab Patienten denen es sehr viel schlechter geht, aber das ist dem Superstar hier bestimmt egal._

René biss sich auf die Lippen um nichts zu erwidern. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht wissen, was sie gedacht hatte.

"Also guten Appetit", sagte sie und lächelte kurz, dann verließ sie das Zimmer wieder.

René nickte nur.

"Du magst sie nicht, oder?" fragte Rico, als die Tür hinter der Schwester in Schloss fiel.

"Sie mag mich nicht."

"Vielleicht hat sie einfach nur nen schlechten Tag."

"Du hast sie nicht gehört..."

 _zum Glück nicht._ "Komm, jetzt iss erstmal was."

Kurz schluckte René, dann zog er das Frühstück heran. "Magst du auch was?"

"Iss erst du", sagte Rico.

"So viel mag ich eh nicht..."

"Du musst Essen, sonst wirst du nicht gesund." _Und Mama reißt mir den Kopf ab, weil ich mich nicht um dich gekümmert hab._

"Mama reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich nicht für dich sorge, kleines Brüderchen", grinste Rene.

"Ich bin schon groß!" sagte Rico mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. _Auch wenn mir das niemand zu glauben scheint._

"Komm, wenn du dich um mich kümmerst, kann ich mich auch um dich kümmern."

Rico seufzte. _Elender sturer Esel!_ "Na gut, aber nur ein bisschen."

"Hab dich auch lieb." René bestich eine Scheibe Brot mit Marmelade und reichte sie rüber.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Rico lächeln.

"Und du gehst, wenn der Arzt hier war?"

"Ungern", sagte Rico mit vollem Mund.

"Gieß die Plastikblumen, ok? Und kümmer dich um den alten Plüschund im Schrank, der muss Gassi gehen."

 _Blödmann!_ "Du warst auch schon mal witziger Brüderchen."

"Bin krank, da kann ich nicht witziger sein."

"Du bist nicht krank, du hast einen an der Waffel. Also ist alles wie immer."

"Ich hab doppelt einen an der Waffel."

_Das kannst du laut sagen!_

"Denkst zu laut."

"Jetzt halt dich endlich aus meinem Kopf raus", sagte Rico.

"Ich versuchs."

Rico nickte. _Versuch macht klug, oder wie?_

"Nee, wohl nicht..."

Rico stöhnte genervt auf.

"Sorry... soll ich lieber nichts sagen?"

"Machts auch nicht besser", brummte Rico.

"Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich tun soll..."

Rico nickte. "Essen", sagte er dann und deutete auf das Tablett.

René nickte und aß brav, dazu trank er den Tee, den die Schwester ihm gebracht hatte.

Sie waren grade fertig, als die Schwester erneut das Zimmer betrat. "Der Arzt komm dann gleich."

René nickte und reichte ihr das Tablett.

Sie lächelte nur leicht und verließ dann schnell das Zimmer.

Rene hatte sich auf Rico konzentriert und nicht darauf geachtet, was sie gedacht hatte.


	4. Besuch aus Bremen

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Arzt das Zimmer betrat. "Guten Morgen, Herr Adler... guten Morgen", wandte er sich erst an René, dann an Rico.   
  
"Morgen", sagten die beiden fast zeitgleich.   
  
"Sie haben gestern Abend ja ziemlich was abbekommen... wie geht es Ihnen heute Morgen?"   
  
"Mein Kopf tut noch weh", sagte René zögernd. Sollte er dem Arzt wirklich nichts von diesen... Nebenwirkungen erzählen?   
  
"Sie zögern so. Ist noch mehr? Können Sie klar sehen? Ist Ihnen schwindelig? Haben Sie sich übergeben?"   
  
"Ich... weiß nicht. Also... ich hab so... ich höre... komisch", stammelte René.   
  
"Sie hören nicht richtig? Das kann vorkommen, da machen wir nachher erst einmal einen Hörtest, ob Sie sich das einbilden, oder ob da wirklich etwas ist, und dann entscheiden wir, wie das behandelt werden kann."   
  
"Das... ist normal?" fragte René ein wenig erleichtert. "Also ist das bei jedem so?"   
  
"Eine Gehirnerschütterung kann verschiedene Symptome haben. Seh- oder Hörstörungen zählen dazu."   
  
"Und das geht wieder weg?"   
  
"In den meisten Fällen bleibt da nichts zurück, machen Sie sich da mal keine Sorgen."   
  
"Gut", nickte René.   
  
"Ich werde für Sie einen Termin ausmachen in der HNO-Klinik."   
  
René nickte erneut und lächelte. Bisher hatte er noch keinen Gedankenfetzen des Arztes gehört, also ließ es vielleicht wirklich schon nach.   
  
"Ich müsste noch ein paar kleine Untersuchungen machen. Einmal bitte in das Licht gucken", hielt der Arzt Rene eine Taschenlampe hin.   
  
René zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als das Licht in blendete.   
  
"Nee, ist aber wohl alles sonst in Ordnung. Ich müsste dann noch einmal kurz Ihren Puls fühlen."   
  
"Natürlich", nickte René und sah lächelnd zu Rico.   
  
Der Arzt griff nach seiner Hand, tastete nach dem Puls, und schlagartig waren die Gedanken da. _Hörstörungen, das klingt nicht gut... eins, zwei, drei, vier, sonst sind es doch meistens Sehstörungen, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, muss nachher mal mit der Schwester sprechen, ob ihr etwas aufgefallen ist, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn..._   
  
Nur mit Mühe konnte sich René ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Nicht nur, dass die Gedanken plötzlich wieder da waren, sondern der Arzt hatte offenbar nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt.   
  
"Soweit alles in Ordnung", befand er dann und ließ die Hand wieder los. _Muss gleich mal bei Michael anrufen, den René Adler nimmt er bestimmt dazwischen. Dann noch mal in die Röhre, wir müssen den Jungen gesund kriegen, wie sieht das aus, wenn da was bleibt?_   
  
"Wie lange muss ich denn noch hier bleiben?" fragte René.   
  
"Das hängt von den Untersuchungen ab, aber mindestens bis morgen."   
  
René seufzte tief. "Dann werd ich das nächste Spiel wohl verpassen...."   
  
"Davon werden Sie ausgehen müssen." _Er sollte froh sein, wenn er in zwei, drei Wochen wieder spielen kann. So ein verdammtes Glück gehabt... muss nen ziemlichen Dickschädel haben..._   
  
"Zwei bis drei Wochen?" fragte René entsetzt. "Aber... das geht nicht!"   
  
Irritiert sah der Arzt ihn an. "Wie kommen Sie auf zwei bis drei Wochen?"   
  
"Das haben Sie doch eben gesagt", schaltete sich Rico schnell ein.   
  
"Habe ich?" _Ich muss dringend ins Bett, wenn ich schon nicht mehr weiß, was ich gesagt habe._   
  
René warf Rico einen zutiefst dankbaren Blick zu. "Das... sind Sie sicher, dass es so lange dauern wird?" wandte er sich dann wieder an den Arzt.   
  
"Nächstes Wochenende können Sie auf keinen Fall spielen. Das Gehirn ist sehr empfindlich - und nachtragend. Wenn sich nicht alles wirklich erholt, kommt es gern zu Spätschäden." _Hoffentlich hält er sich wirklich dran._   
  
René presste einen Moment die LIppen zusammen. "Das Jahr ist einfach nur scheiße! Erst die beschissenen Rippen und jetzt das!"   
  
Leise seufzte der Arzt. "Beschweren Sie sich bei denjenigen, die ihren Torpfosten nicht gepolstert haben", grinste er dann.   
  
REné lächelte pflichtschuldig. Wenn er Pech hatte, war die Hinrunde damit für ihn gelaufen.   
  
"Ruhen Sie sich noch ein bisschen auf, ich denke, so gegen Mittag können Sie dann zum Hörtest."   
  
"Danke", murmelte René und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück.   
  
Der Arzt verabschiedete sich schnell und verschwand.   
  
"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" fluchte René und schlug mit der Faust auf seine Bettdecke.   
  
"Beruhig dich, René. Das machts auch nicht besser." _Mach hier nicht den Mario Gomez, der sich zum Bänderriss noch die Hand gebrochen hast. Die brauchst du noch."_   
  
"Ist doch jetzt auch schon egal", brummte René.   
  
"Quatsch, mit ner gebrochenen Hand fällst du länger aus als ein, zwei Wochen."   
  
René holte tief Luft. "Hast ja recht."   
  
"Magst du noch mal schlafen? Dann telefonier ich noch mal."   
  
"Geh nach Hause Rico", sagte René. "Ich werd noch ein bisschen schlafen und nachher machen sie diesen Hörtest mit mir. Das ist für dich doch total langweilig."   
  
Etwas zögernd nickte Rico. "Ich ruf dann auch mal bei Rüdi an, ok?"   
  
"Ja bitte", sagte René sofort.   
  
"Ich grüß ihn von dir, ok?", lächelte Rico und stand auf.   
  
"Ach, lässt du mir mein Handy hier?" bat René. "Dann kann ich nachher auch noch mal bei Mama und Papa anrufen."   
  
"Mach ich. Aber erstmal schläfst du. Ich red mit Mama und Papa, und wenn du heute Vormittag angerufen hast, dann nehm ichs dir wieder weg."   
  
"Hey!" protestierte René. "Ich bin alt genug um zu entscheiden mit wem ich wann telefonieren will."   
  
"Schlaf", meinte Rico nur.   
  
René verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, Papa"   
  
"Schlaf noch", bat Rico, umarmte ihn kurz und ging dann.   
  
René atmete tief aus, als er allein war. Wirklich allein, ohne störende Gedanken.   
  
Rico redete die ganze Zeit, nicht mit dem Mund, aber in Gedanken. Keine ruhige Minute. Und vieles davon war so wirr, dass er keinen roten Faden fand, was es noch anstrengender machte.   
  
Waren alle Gedanken so durcheinander? Er versuchte mal seine Gedanken zu verfolgen - und schlief darüber ein.   
  
Die Untersuchung in der HNO brachte nichts zu Tage. Wirklich damit gerechnet hatte René auch nicht mehr. Seine... neue Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen, hatte ganz offensichtlich nichts mit Medikamenten zu tun oder einen medizinischen Hintergrund.   
  
Am Nachmittag kam Rico wieder, er hatte eine große Tasche mit Kleidung, einigen Büchern, Laptop und ähnlichen lebensnotwendigen Dingen mitbrachte.   
  
"Ich konnte Mama und Papa grade noch davon abhalten zu kommen", erzählte er.   
  
"Danke", lächelte René. "Wir kommen hier ja schon alleine zurecht."   
  
"Weißt du schon, wie lange du noch hier drin bleiben musst?"   
  
"Gilt noch das von heute morgen. Ich hoffe, dass ich morgen raus darf."   
  
"Gut", nickte Rico. "Ich hab deine Kollegen alle abgewimmelt und gesagt, sie sollen dich dann zu Hause besuchen kommen."   
  
"Danke. Die kann ich hier echt nicht gebrauchen. Hast du mit Clemens gesprochen?"   
  
"Ja und den konnte ich nicht abwimmeln." _Hätte mich auch gewundert. Der ist genauso stur wie mein Bruder._ "Clemens wird wohl heute Abend noch hier aufschlagen."   
  
René lächelte leicht. Alles andere hätte ihn auch gewundert. Clemens und er waren seit Jahren eng befreundet, und Clemens würde ihn so schnell nicht alleine lassen.   
  
"Ich nehm an, bei deinem Test ist nichts rausgekommen?" fragte Rico.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hör normal. Sehen ist auch... naja, genauso gut oder schlecht wie immer."   
  
"Und das andere?" fragte Rico. _Hörst du immer noch mein Gedanken?_   
  
"Klar und deutlich", seufzte René.   
  
"Scheiße", murmelte Rico. _Und jetzt? Das geht doch nicht. Ich... ich werd nie wieder was vor ihm geheim halten können!_   
  
"Vielleicht kann ich ja lernen... wegzuhören."   
  
"Das wär gut... Und so lange... wir sagen besser niemandem was davon, oder?" fragte Rico. _Sonst steckt man uns beide in hübsche plüschige Zellen._   
  
René nickte. "Ok, und ich versuche es nicht auffallen zu lassen."   
  
_Ja, wie vorhin beim Doc, das hat wunderbar geklappt!_   
  
"Ich üb noch", murmelte René.   
  
"Dann... üb weiter. Sonst jagst du Clemens nachher den Schreck seines Lebens ein."   
  
René nickte. Dann versuchte er sich auf etwas anderes als Rico zu konzentrieren.   
  
Aber das war nicht einfach. Ricos Gedanken waren einfach so... präsent.   
  
Noch stärker wurden sie, wenn Rico ihn berührte.   
  
Er bekam Kopfschmerzen davon. Seine eigenen Gedanken, Ricos und der Versuch sich normal zu unterhalten - es war fast unmöglich für ihn sich auf irgendwas zu konzentrieren.   
  
Schon bald schüttelte er Ricos Hand ab.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Rico überrascht. _Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?_   
  
"Nichts, aber wenn du mich anfässt, ist es noch schlimmer."   
  
"Oh", machte Rico. _Wenn man ihn anfasst wird’s also schlimmer. Wow... was ist denn, wenn er mit nem Mädel zusammen ist? Oder schaltet sich das Gehirn ab...?_   
  
"Gott, scheiße, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht!"   
  
"Echt nicht?"   
  
"Du, ich hab Kopfschmerzen, darf nicht aufstehen, nicht trainieren, und ich hör Stimmen. Da denk ich pausenlos an Sex, weißt du!"   
  
Rico errötete leicht. _Nee klar, ist ja auch kein Fußball. Frauen stehen da doch eh hinten an._   
  
"Bei dir isses natürlich anders."   
  
"Baoh René, hör auf damit!" sagte Rico. _Verdammt, was ist, wenn der mich auch durch die Wand hören kann? Wenn ich mit nem Mädel im Bett bin und mein Bruder kriegt das alles!_   
  
"Ich... hab dich vorhin gehört, bevor du reingekommen warst", murmelte René.   
  
"Scheiß!" fluchte Rico und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. _Ich kann nie wieder ne Frau mit zu mir bringen!_   
  
"Ich geh dann, keine Sorge", versprach René. "Außerdem bin ich doch eh oft nachts weg. Gerade am Wochenende."   
  
Rico nickte nur.   
  
"Zusammen schaffen wir das. Irgendwie."   
  
"Hoffentlich", murmelte Rico.   
  
"Natürlich."   
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. René spitzte die Ohren, konzentrierte sich auf die Person draußen, aber er konnte keine Gedanken aufschnappen.   
  
Als sich die Tür öffnete, legte sich ein breites Lächeln auf Renés Gesicht. "Hey", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Hey", grüßte René ihn. Schnellen Schrittes kam Clemens auf ihn und umarmte ihn behutsam. "Du machst Sachen!" _Sieht doch besser aus als befürchtet... dass Rico immer so ein Drama draus machen muss. Aber war schon ein Schock gestern, die Bilder im Fernsehen zu sehen._   
  
"Schön das du hier bist", sagte René lächelnd.   
  
"Muss doch gucken, was mein Lieblingstorhüter so macht." _Kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen, Kleiner..._   
  
Renés Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. Er war um einige Zentimeter größer als Clemens und normalerweise hasste er nichts mehr als "Kleiner" genannt zu werden. Aber Clemens hatte in der Hinsicht eine Sonderstellung.   
  
Die hatte er sich schon damals erarbeitet, als sie noch beide in Leipzig gewesen waren. Da war er auch noch kleiner als Clemens gewesen. "Geht dir also wieder besser", lächelte Clemens ihn an und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.   
  
René nickte. "Hab nen dicken Schädel, das weißt du doch."   
  
Clemens strich ihm über die Hand. Schlagartig wurden seine Gedanken noch deutlicher. _Ich will dich nie wieder so sehen, bewusslos auf dem Feld, und keiner weiß etwas._   
  
René musste sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht darauf zu reagieren.   
  
Am liebsten hätte er Clemens umarmt und ihm leere Versprechungen gemacht.   
  
"Was haben denn die Ärzte gesagt?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ist wohl ne heftige Gehirnerschütterung, aber sonst nichts weiter verletzt." Über das andere... Phänom würde er nichts sagen.   
  
"Dann ist ja gut", nickte Clemens. _Gehirnerschütterung, damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Damit fällt er bestimmt erstmal ne Weile aus. Und das nach dem Rippenbruch..._   
  
Ein leises Seufzten konnte René bei diesen aufgefangenen Gedanken nicht unterdrücken. Das hatte er ja auch schon überlegt, aber es so deutlich von Clemens zu hören.   
  
"Du hast dieses Jahr aber echt Pech", sagte Clemens kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Kann ja nächstes Jahr nur besser werden. Und irgendwas Positives werd ich schon noch dran finden", murmelte René.   
  
Clemens grinste schief. _Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Ich weiß, wie scheiße es dir geht. Ich wünschte, du würdest mal darüber reden und nicht alles in dich reinfressen._ "Das ist die richtige Einstellung."   
  
Ging es ihm wirklich so mies wie Clemens dachte? Und woher wusste Clemens das? "Hab ja keine andere Wahl."   
  
_Ja, weil du immer alles mit dir allein ausmachst!_ "Es hätte auch alles viel schlimmer können. Du hast Glück gehabt."   
  
Sollte René anderen die Ohren volljammern? Die hatten doch ihre eigenen Probleme. "Ja, denk mal an Peter Cech..."   
  
_Erinner mich nicht daran, ich mach mir schon genug Sorgen._ "Eben. Im Vergleich dazu, ist das hier lachhaft."   
  
René nickte - ganz vorsichtig. "Immerhin komm ich morgen wohl schon wieder raus", meinte er dann.   
  
_Schon?_ "Wow, das ist doch super!", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Ich hoffe, dass ich auch bald wieder trainieren kann", meinte René. Warum sagte Clemens nicht was er dachte? War das immer so? Dass Leute nicht ihre Meinung sagten? Gerade bei Clemens hatte er immer gemeint, dass er ehrlich wäre.   
  
"René, mit ner Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu spaßen", sagte Clemens diesmal ernst. "Keine Alleingänge, bevor der Doc nicht sein ok gegeben hat, ja?"   
  
"Ja, ich weiß", nickte René ehrlich. Er wusste ja, was für Sorgen Clemens sich um ihn machte.   
  
Clemens nickte beruhigt. "Kommen deine Eltern?"   
  
"Rico hat sie gerade noch abwimmeln können. Komm, ich bin nicht schwer krank, ich hab mir nur den Kopf angehauen."   
  
_Du siehst aber aus, als wärst du schwer krank._ "Sicher?"   
  
"Im Krankenhaus sieht jeder schwer krank aus", murrte René.   
  
"Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt", sagte Clemens erstaunt.   
  
René sah ihn einen Moment an. "Ich kenn dich lange genug um zu wissen, was du sagen willst." Mist, er musste besser aufpassen. Und mit den wieder aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen war das nicht leicht.   
  
"Stimmt", lächelte Clemens sanft. _Ach Kleiner..._   
  
René griff nach seiner Hand, ganz automatisch um ihn zu beruhigen. Schon schrieen Clemens' Gedanken ihn förmlich an. _Ich hab dich so gern, Kleiner, und dich gestern zu sehen..._ Dazu sah René die Fernsehbilder, an die Clemens sich erinnerte. Und sie waren wirklich erschreckend, er rührte sich nicht mehr nach seinem Zusammenprall mit dem Pfosten, und wurde dann bewusstlos vom Platz getragen.   
  
"Du hast mir echt ne Heidenangst gemacht", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Ich glaub, ich will die Bilder gar nicht im Fernsehen sehen", meinte René. Reichte ihm, sie in Clemens' Kopf gesehen zu haben. "Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist? Ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern."   
  
"Du bist bei ner Ecke an den Pfosten geknallt", erzählte Clemens und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. "Manuel hat dich unabsichtlich angerempelt und..."   
  
René nickte vorsichtig. Noch immer keine Erinnerung, bis auf das, was er von Clemens sah. Es war ein heftiger Aufprall gewesen.   
  
"Du... bist danach minutenlang behandelt worden und irgendwann auf 'ner Trage rausgebracht worden", fuhr Clemens fort.   
  
"Ich kann mich erst wieder ans Krankenhaus erinnern", erklärte René leise. "Keine Ahnung, ob ich zwischendurch wach war."   
  
"Hast auf jeden Fall ne Platzwunde", sagte Clemens und strich mit einer Hand leicht über Renés Stirn, die teilweise von einem Pflaster bedeckt war.   
  
Wieder fuhr es wie ein Blitz durch ihn, viel klarer und deutlicher waren Clemens' Gedanken. Er konnte sich selbst sehen, im Bett mit dem großen weißen Pflaster.   
  
Er war wirklich verdammt blass und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Klar, dass Clemens und Rico so besorgt waren.   
  
Aber so schlecht ging es ihm doch nicht - auch, wenn es vermutlich doch nur an den Medikamenten lag.   
  
"Ich würd gern hier bleiben, aber morgen früh muss ich zurück nach Bremen", sagte Clemens seufzend.   
  
René lächelte. "Ist lieb, dass du gleich hergekommen bist."   
  
_Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?_ "Hättest du doch auch gemacht, oder?"   
  
René Lächeln wurde bei Clemens' Gedanken breiter. "Klar, aber... trotzdem lieb. Ich freu mich halt, dass du hier bist."   
  
Clemens erwiderte das Lächeln. "Haben uns auch ne Zeit nicht gesehen." _Viel zu lange nicht..._   
  
Wieder griff René kurz nach Clemens' Hand. "Bist ja jetzt hier..."


	5. Überlegungen – und kein Anruf

"Jungs, ich verzieh mich mal", sagte Rico. "Bis ja jetzt in guten Händen, René." _Sobald Clemens da ist, ist doch jeder andere abgeschrieben._   
  
"Hau dich noch mal aufs Ohr", lächelte René ihn an und konnte sich einen Kommentar bezüglich seiner Gedanken nur schwer verkneifen. Clemens war nun mal ein guter Freund.   
  
Rico nickte und stand auf. "Du pennst bei uns, oder?" sah er Clemens an.   
  
"Wenn das ok ist... ich muss dann aber morgen früh los." _Am liebsten würd ich ja hier bleiben... wegen dir bin ich ja schließlich auch gekommen, Kleiner._   
  
"Ok", sagte Rico und gähnte verhalten. "Schlüssel haste mit?"   
  
Clemens nickte. "Klar. Ich komm dann später - und bring was zu essen mit, ok?"   
  
"Pizza Diavoli", grinste Rico.   
  
"Ist ok", nickte Clemens. "Bis später dann."   
  
"Machs gut Brüderchen", sagte Rico zu René. _Aber dir ist ja jetzt eh alles egal, wo Clemens hier ist._   
  
Etwas verwundert sah René ihm nach.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Wie? Nichts."   
  
"Du hast Rico nur so komisch angeguckt." _Haben die beiden etwa Zoff?_   
  
"Bin halt bisschen durcheinander."   
  
"Klar", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Aber... ich finds total schön, dass du hier bist."   
  
_Er findet es schön das ich da bin!_ Clemens lächelte. "Ich wünschte nur, dass wir uns nicht ausgerechnet wieder im Krankenhaus sehen würden..."   
  
"Musst ja nicht drauf warten, dass ich mir den Kopf anhaue", meinte René-   
  
Clemens grinste schief. "Weißt doch, wie angespannt es im Moment bei uns ist. Ich konnte nur weg, weil ich nen guten Grund hab und weil ich versprochen hab, pünktlich zum Training zurück zu sein."   
  
"Musst mal besser spielen", grinste René   
  
"Blödmann!"   
  
"Tja, dann würdet ihr nicht ständig spielen... und euch blamieren."   
  
"Deine Anteilenahme ist ja großartig", schnaubte Clemens.   
  
René sah in Clemens' Gedanken einige Bilder von den letzten Niederlagen, von resigniertem Schweigen in der Kabine und von Pfiffen im Stadion.   
  
"Im Moment ist einfach alles scheiße", murmelte er und begann dabei an Renés Bettdecke zu zupfen.   
  
Um ihn irgendwie zu trösten legte René seine Hand auf Clemens'.   
  
Die Bilder verstärkten sich noch und René meinte die Verzweiflung sogar spüren zu können. Den Druck, die Enttäuschung, die wachsende Resignation, die Anspannung...   
  
Leise seufzte René und zog Clemens kurz an sich.   
  
Etwas überrascht sah Clemens René an, sagte aber nichts. _Schön..._   
  
René nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts.   
  
Schließlich machte sich Clemens vorsichtig von ihm los. _... wird noch zu auffällig..._   
  
René nickte leicht.   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ich hoffe, es wird bald besser bei euch."   
  
"Im Moment frag ich mich, wie", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Glaub dran. Dann geht es auch."   
  
"Fällt schwer. Selbst Optimisten wie Marko und Claudio sind im Moment nicht gut drauf", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ihr braucht doch nur einen Glückserfolg... guckt dir Mario an, den Torrero... wie der in den letzten Wochen trifft."   
  
Clemens schnaubte. "Der spielt auch bei den blöden Bayern. Die haben das Glück doch eh gepachtet."   
  
"Dann nehmt es ihnen einfach mal weg."   
  
"Und wie?"   
  
"In dem ihr gewinnt, was denkst du denn? Solange es nicht gegen uns ist."   
  
"Dabei hätten wir jetzt ne Chance, wo du flachliegst", grinste Clemens schief. _Aber vermutlich könntet ihr auch ohne Torwart spielen und wir würden trotzdem verlieren..._   
  
Leise seufzte René. "Du denkst zu negativ, mein Lieber."   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Clemens. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass wir jetzt ne Chance hätten." _Was ist heute nur los mit dir? Hoffentlich ist wirklich alles ok. Ob ich noch mal mit dem Arzt sprechen soll?_   
  
"Man hat dir angesehen, dass du es selbst nicht glaubst", meinte René.   
  
"Du kennst mich einfach zu gut. Ich kann dir nichts vormachen", sagte Clemens. _Fast nichts..._   
  
René hochte auf. Was verheimlichte Clemens ihm?   
  
"Ich soll dich übrigens grüßen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Hm? Von wem?"   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Gibt noch ein paar Bremern, denen du nicht egal bist. Per, Torsten, Tim, Marko. Oh, und Engel hat mich angerufen, der kommt die Tage vielleicht noch persönlich vorbei."   
  
René lächelte. Er war froh solche Freunde zu haben.   
  
_Wenn du lächelst, siehst du schon viel besser aus..._   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte René noch breiter.   
  
Was er diesmal in Clemens Gedanken wahrnahm, war fast so etwas wie ein Seufzen.   
  
Etwas unsicher sah René ihn an.   
  
"Was? Hast du Schmerzen?" interpretierte Clemens den Blick völlig falsch. _Er hat bestimmt Kopfschmerzen und du laberst ihn hier mit deinen unwichtigen Problemen voll, du Idiot!_   
  
"Nein, keine Sorge, die haben hier tolle Schmerzmittel."   
  
"Soll ich nach der Schwester klingeln?" bot Clemens an.   
  
"Nein, ist ok. Das geht schon."   
  
"Ok", nickte Clemens. _Wehe, du markierst hier nur den starken Mann und hast doch Schmerzen!_   
  
René biss sich zusammen, liebend gern hätte er Clemens beruhigt.   
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Anne?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"In Leipzig. Ist doch mitten im Semester."   
  
"Aber du bist verletzt", sagte Clemens. _Das ist doch nicht wahr! Ihr Freund liegt hier mit ner Kopfverletzung und Madame ist sich zu fein, her zu kommen._   
  
"Sie hat wichtige Seminare", verteidigte René sie. Aber irgendwie hatte er schon erwartet, dass sie ihn mal anrufen würde.   
  
"Das ist ne blöde Ausrede, René", sagte Clemens kopfschüttelnd. _Ich wusste gleich, dass sie nicht zu ihm passt. Sie schmückt sich doch nur mit seinem Namen._   
  
"Tut sie nicht!", widersprach René sofort.   
  
"Was tut sie nicht?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Sich mit meinem...", wurde René leiser und brach dann an.   
  
Clemens runzelte die Stirn. _Was zum Teufel ist los?_   
  
René hielt die Klappe, Clemens durfte nichts merken.   
  
"Ich weiß, ich sollte mich da nicht einmischen, aber... sollte sie als deine Freundin nicht hier sein?" fragte Clemens. _Ich würde dich nie so allein lassen wie diese dumme Kuh._   
  
Jetzt musste René ein Lächeln unterdrücken. "Ihr Studium ist doch auch wichtig."   
  
"Es gibt Wichtigeres", sagte Clemens nur. _Sie hat dich nicht verdient._   
  
"Ich lieg hier nicht im Sterben, sondern hab nur eine Gehirnerschütterung."   
  
"Schon, aber..." Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich finds trotzdem komisch."   
  
René auch, aber das wollte er Clemens jetzt nicht sagen. Hatte Anne sich überhaupt schon nach ihm erkundigt?"   
  
"Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen", sagte Clemens. _Schieß sie in den Wind!_ "Sie hat bestimmt einen wichtigen Grund warum sie nicht hier ist."   
  
"Ich werd mal mit ihr telefonieren."   
  
_Und dann mach Schluss mit ihr!_ "Ja, gute Idee."   
  
Es fiel René immer schwerer, zwischen dem Gehörten und Clemens' Gedanken zu unterscheiden.   
  
_Dann wären wir beide wieder Single..._ "Willst du jetzt gleich? Ich würd mir dann einfach nen Kaffee holen."   
  
"Ja, ich denke, das mach ich", murmelte René. Er sehnte sich nach ein wenig Ruhe, wollte Clemens aber auf keinen Fall rausschmeißen.   
  
Clemens nickte und stand auf. "Soll ich dir was Süßes aus der Kantine mitbringen?" _Die haben hier bestimmt Schokokuchen oder so, das wird dich aufheitern._   
  
"Bisschen was mit Schokolade", bat René.   
  
"Klar", grinste Clemens. "Bis gleich."   
  
"Bis gleich." Er hörte Clemens' Gedanken, die sich um Kaffee und Kuchen drehten, immer leiser werden.   
  
Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Ruhe, wie herrlich! Keine fremden Gedanken, die auf ihn einschlugen.   
  
Clemens Gedanken waren fast noch verwirrender als Ricos. Rico war durcheinander gewesen, weil er diesen Unfall gehabt hatte. Und weil er sicher auch müde war. Aber was war mit Clemens?   
  
Ja, auch Clemens war besorgt wegen seinem Unfall, aber diese Sache mit Anne, was sollte das? Warum wollte er so dringend, dass er mit ihr Schluss machte? Wusste er etwas von ihr, was er nicht wusste?   
  
René seufzte. Anne und Clemens hatte sich erst ein paar Mal getroffen, sich aber eigentlich gut verstanden. Aber irgendetwas musste doch vorgefallen sein.   
  
Diese beschissene Gedankenlesen war doch zum verrückt werden! Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Ruhe. Warum musste ihm so was passieren? Und wie konnte das überhaupt funktionieren? Und noch viel wichtiger - wie wurde er das wieder los? Denn auf Dauer konnte er das nicht aushalten.   
  
Er wollte das alles gar nicht wissen. Es ging ihn doch auch gar nichts an, was andere dachten! Machte er sich damit nicht sogar strafbar? Er konnte sich damit echt in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Clemens wäre zum Beispiel bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn er wüsste, dass er seine Gedanken hören konnte.   
  
Er durfte es niemanden merken lassen. Aber das war nicht einfach, dass hatte er ja schon gemerkt. Er konnte ja oft kaum unterscheiden, was er gehört, und was gesagt wurde. Gerade, wenn er jemanden berührte, weil es dann noch deutlicher war. Bei Clemens hätte er sich ein paar Mal fast verraten.   
  
Vermutlich war es das Beste, wenn er mit Rico... übte.   
  
Ja, nickte er. Irgendwie würde es schon funktionieren, dass er das... abschalten konnte. Und so lange musste er einfach aufpassen, was er sagte. Und er musste aufpassen, wen er berührte.   
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es schien ihm so, als würden Berührungen das Lesenkönnen erst ermöglichen.   
  
Hoffentlich brachte das was.   
  
Er kuschelte sich ins Bett und lauschte. Nichts. Absolute Ruhe - bis auf hin und wieder leise Stimmen auf dem Flur.   
  
Aber das konnten auch normale Unterhaltungen sein - hoffte er zumindest. Und immer wieder war es ganz ruhig.


	6. Verwirrende Gedanken

Er musste eingedöst sein, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie Clemens das Zimmer betreten hatte. Dafür nahm er jetzt deutlich Clemens Hand auf seine wahr und natürlich seine Gedanken. _Er sieht so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft. Seine Haare werden wieder länger, das ist gut. Er sieht viel besser mit den längeren Haaren aus..._   
  
Es war vielleicht nicht richtig, aber René beschloss sich noch ein wenig liegen zu bleiben. Clemens‘ Gedanken fühlten sich schön an.   
  
Clemens Finger strichen leicht über seinen Handrücken. _Ach René..._   
  
Dieser tiefe Seufzer, wenn auch nur gedanklich, ließ René fast mit aufseufzen   
  
_Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht so weit weg spielen. Ich seh dich nur so selten..._   
  
In Gedanken stimmte René ihm zu. Sie hatten einfach zu wenig Zeit sich zu sehen. Sie beide fühlten sich wohl in ihren Vereinen, und sie beide wollten in absehbarer Zeit nicht wechseln, aber die sahen sich wirklich zu selten.   
  
_Das ist doch Blödsinn. Nichts würde sich ändern. Du wärst immer noch außer Reichweite... Ich sollte aufhören über so nen Mist nachzudenken!_   
  
Außer Reichweite? Was meinte Clemens damit?   
  
_Ob er Anne angerufen hat? Vermutlich hat sie ihn wieder mit irgendwelchen zuckersüßen Worten eingewickelt. Das er sie nicht durchschaut!_   
  
Nein, Anne hatte er nicht angerufen, und irgendwie hatte er keine Lust dazu.   
  
_Du tust es schon wieder! Hör endlich auf damit. Er ist glücklich mit der Schnepfe. Und selbst wenn er sich von ihr trennen würde... was nicht passiert, also Schluss damit!_   
  
Unwillkürlich drehte René leicht die Hand und umfasste Clemens'.   
  
"René?" fragte Clemens leise. "Bist du wach?"   
  
"Hmm", machte René leise.   
  
_Ob er denkt, dass Anne seine Hand hält?_   
  
"Hey Clemens", flüsterte René noch ein wenig verschlafen.   
  
_Er hat nicht an sie gedacht!_ Mit den Gedanken drang ein Gefühl der Freude zu ihm. "Schlaf ruhig weiter", wisperte Clemens.   
  
Warum war Clemens so froh, dass er nicht an Anne gedacht hatte? "Hmm", machte René leise.   
  
_Noch ein bisschen... nur bis du ganz wach bist..._ "Shh, der Schlaf tut dir gut René."   
  
René drückte die Hand leicht. Wieder fühlte er dieses Gefühl der Freude und ein... Kribbeln?   
  
Irgendwie erschrocken zog er jetzt seine Hand doch zurück. Freude ist ja ok, aber dieses Kribbeln?   
  
_Nicht loslassen!_   
  
Was sollte er jetzt machen? Loslassen - oder weiter Clemens' Hand halten?   
  
_Dummer blöder Idiot. Du machst noch alles kaputt!_ Es war Clemens, der seine Hand zurückzog und das Scharren des Stuhls zeigte an, das er aufstand.   
  
Das hatte René nicht gewollt. "Clemens?", fragte er leise.   
  
"Schlaf weiter", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Wasislos?", nuschelte René, und das war größtenteils nicht gespielt.   
  
"Du bist eingeschlafen, als ich unten war", erzählte Clemens. _Und ich blöder Idiot hab mich wieder mal nicht unter Kontrolle._   
  
"Sorry", murmelte René und schlug jetzt wieder die Augen auf.   
  
"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", lächelte Clemens ihn an. _Ich seh dir gern beim Schlafen zu._ "Du bist verletzt da braucht der Körper viel Schlaf um zu heilen."   
  
"Du bist extra gekommen", meinte René und setzte sich leicht auf.   
  
"Und?" fragte Clemens und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.   
  
"Wo ist die Schokolade?"   
  
Clemens lachte. _Mein kleines Schleckermaul._ "Hier", sagte er und nahm einen Teller mit Schokoladenkuchen vom Nachttisch.   
  
"Danke...", lächelte René und setzte sich auf.   
  
_Immer_ "Mach ich gern. Hast du telefoniert, oder bist du gleich eingeschlafen?"   
  
"Bin gleich eingeschlafen", gestand René.   
  
"Macht ja nichts", nickte Clemens und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. _Hat die blöde Kuh eh nicht anders verdient._   
  
"Der Kuchen ist toll", lächelte René ihn an. Das war wenigstens sicherer Grund.   
  
"Schön, dass er dir schmeckt."   
  
"Du weißt ja, was mir schmeckt, da mach ich mir gar keine Gedanken."   
  
_Ich kenn dich besser als mich selbst..._ Unwillkürlich musste René lächeln. Das Gefühl hatte er auch immer. _Hör auf so zu lächeln, warum machst du es mir so schwer?_ "Du siehst besser aus. Nicht mehr ganz so blass."   
  
Was machte er Clemens schwer? "Das Schlafen hat gut getan."   
  
"Hab ich doch gesagt", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Aber tut auch gut, dass du hier bist." Und dass er nicht mit Rico über diese blöde Gedankenleserei reden musste.   
  
Clemens lächelte warm. _Es tut ihm gut, dass ich hier bin!_   
  
René wünschte, er könnte ihm zustimmen, er könnte sagen, was er dachte.   
  
"Rüdi hat mich übrigens angerufen", erzählte Clemens. "Anscheinend hat Rico ihm erzählt, dass ich hier bin." _Und auf dich aufpassen, mein Kleiner._   
  
"Was hat Rüdi so gesagt? Ich hab noch nicht mit ihm geredet."   
  
"Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt", grinste Clemens. "Er kommt dich besuchen, wenn du zu Hause bist. Und du sollst es ruhig angehen lassen. Fabian wird dich gut vertreten."   
  
René seufzte. Er wollte spielen, er musste spielen. Fabian war gut, aber er wollte seiner Mannschaft helfen. Außerdem musste er doch auch Jogi Löw zeigen, dass er ein harter Konkurrent für Manu war. Dass er es akzeptierte, im Moment zweiter zu sein, hieß nicht, dass er es bleiben wollte.   
  
"Was seufzt du so tief?" fragte Clemens. _Mist, ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen, verdammt!_   
  
"Ich ärgere mich nur, dass ich schon wieder ausfalle."   
  
"Nächstes Jahr wird besser", versuchte Clemens ihn zu beruhigen.   
  
René nickte leicht.   
  
"Läuft halt für uns beide nicht gut", fuhr Clemens fort.   
  
"Ja, wie gehts deinem blöden Muskel?"   
  
"Zickt rum", zuckte Clemens mit den Schultern.   
  
"Sag ich ja, blöder Muskel. Und trotzdem musst du morgen zum Training?"   
  
"Leichtes Lauftraining, dann Massage, dann zum Doc und dann noch ne schöne Einheit im Geräteraum", zählte Clemens auf. _Dabei wär ich lieber bei dir._   
  
"Ich denk an dich", grinste René bisschen schief. Er versuchte Clemens' Gedanken zu verdrängen.   
  
"Danke", lächelte Clemens. _Aber aus dem falschen Grund..._   
  
René nickte und versuchte weiterhin Clemens' Gedanken zu ignorieren - oder zumindest sie von seinen ausgesprochenen Worten zu trennen.   
  
Sie unterhielten sich über einiges, wobei Clemens Gedanken zum größten Teil ziemlich harmlos waren und seine gesprochenen Worte widerspiegelten.   
  
Am Abend umarmte Clemens ihn noch einmal fest.   
  
"Schlaf gut. Ich komm morgen früh noch mal vorbei, bevor ich fahre", versprach er.   
  
"Dann bis morgen. Und pass bisschen auf Rico auf, ja?"   
  
Clemens lachte. "Auf deinen chaotischen Bruder?"   
  
"Genau auf den. Der stellt nur Mist an, wenn er alleine ist."   
  
_Du doch auch._ "Ach nee, da kenn ich noch nen Adler", grinste Clemens.   
  
In diesem Moment war René froh, dass Clemens seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Das heißt - konnte er sich da so sicher sein?   
  
Woher sollte er wissen, dass nicht auch andere Leute das konnten?   
  
Er konnte doch nicht der einzige sein!   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Clemens grinsend. "Willst du nicht, dass ich gehe?" _Sag ja, sag ja, sag ja!_   
  
Was sollte René jetzt sagen? "Du musst gehen... Rico wartet auf dich, und wir müssen beide schlafen", versuchte er vernünftig zu sein.   
  
"Ich weiß", nickte Clemens. _Schlafen könnte ich auch hier, bei dir._   
  
René griff wortlos nach Clemens' Hand.   
  
Überrascht sah Clemens ihn an. "Heute so anhänglich?" fragte er neckend.   
  
"Bin doch krank", grinste René.   
  
_Du kannst meine Hand immer halten, egal ob du Krank bist oder nicht._ Die Gedanken wurden erneut von Gefühlen begleitet - Freude erkannte René sofort. Auch das Kribbeln war wieder und etwas, dass René für... Sehnsucht hielt. Warum fühlte Clemens so? Wenn er das denn richtig interpretierte.   
  
_Noch einen Moment..._ "Also, soll ich noch bleiben, bist du eingeschlafen bist?" bot Clemens an, ohne Renés Hand los zu lassen.   
  
René lächelte leicht, "Ja..."   
  
Ein fast schon überwältigendes Gefühl der Freude schwappte von Clemens zu ihm herüber. "Ok, aber nur ausnahmsweise", zwinkerte Clemens und setzte sich wieder.   
  
René schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich in das Kissen.   
  
"Schlaf gut", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Danke... du auch, nachher. Kannst dich in mein Bett packen, wenn Rico das Gästezimmer nicht fertiggemacht hat."   
  
_In deinem Bett schlafen... ohne dich..._ "Ich werd schon nen Platz finden", lächelte Clemens.   
  
René lächelte leicht und entspannte sich dann. Was war mit Clemens los? Seine Gedanken konnten ja schon fast als eindeutig gelten - aber das konnte doch nicht sein!   
  
Clemens hielt immer noch seine Hand, schien im Moment aber an nichts Bestimmtes zu denken. Er war einfach glücklich und zufrieden.   
  
René drückte die Hand kurz, während er langsam einschlief.


	7. Die Erkenntnis

Er schlief durch, womit er selbst kaum gerechnet hatte und wurde am nächsten Morgen von einer Schwester geweckt.   
  
"Guten Morgen", wünschte sie viel zu munter. Gedanken konnte er nicht hören.   
  
"Morgen", murmelte er.   
  
"Na, Sie sind ja wach", hörte er die Schwester, dann wurde es kühl, als sie die Fenster aufriss.   
  
"Bin es nicht gewohnt früh aufzustehen", sagte er und gähnte dabei. Immer noch keine Gedanken zu hören, stellte er dabei zufrieden fest.   
  
Vielleicht war es ja nur gestern. Oder er hatte sich das nur eingebildet. Er war schließlich auf den Kopf gefallen, da bildete man sich auch mal was ein.   
  
Anders war die Sache mit Clemens auch überhaupt nicht zu erklären!   
Clemens stand doch nicht auf ihn!   
  
Das war total lächerlich!   
  
"So, dann bringen wir das hier auch gleich hinter uns... Einmal Fieber messen, und Blutdruck." Sie griff nach seinem Arm - und schlagartig hörte er ihre Stimme, dichter und irgendwie näher. _Der ist gar nicht so arrogant, wie Sabine gesagt hat._   
  
"Was haben Sie gesagt?" fragte René.   
  
"Fieber messen und Blutdruck", wiederholte sie.   
  
René nickte und lauschte dabei angestrengt.   
  
_Hat er doch Probleme mit dem Hören? Da stand doch was in seiner Akte... Schöne Haare hat er ja, was hatte Sabine gegen ihn?_   
  
René biss sich auf die Lippe. Am liebsten hätte er geheult. Er hatte sich nichts eingebildet. Er hörte die blöden Gedanken immer noch.   
  
Die Schwester maß routiniert Fieber und Blutdruck, dabei dachte sie an die Patienten, die sich gleich noch wecken musste.   
  
"Ich bringe Ihnen dann gleich Ihr Frühstück", sagte sie und verließ dann lächelnd das Zimmer.   
  
"Danke", murmelte René, ohne wirklich auf sie zu achten.   
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und er war wieder allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken.   
  
Wie sollte das nur weitergehen?   
  
Ein Klopfen ließ ihn aufsehen und schon streckte Clemens den Kopf rein. "Hey."   
  
_Ganz verschlafen... verdammt, der sieht einfach zum Anbeißen an._ "Ich wollt mich ja noch verabschieden", lächelte Clemens und schob sich ins Zimmer.   
  
"Das ist lieb, dass du noch vorbeikommst."   
  
"Muss doch gucken, ob es dir besser geht", sagte Clemens und trat an sein Bett.   
  
"Geht es", lächelte René ihn an.   
  
"Ja, du siehst viel besser aus." _Umwerfend._   
  
"Und du musst jetzt schon fahren? Oder hast du noch bisschen Zeit mitgebracht?"   
  
"Ne halbe Stunde hab ich noch", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Schön, dann setz dich doch."   
  
Clemens nickte und setzte sich auf den Rand von Renés Bett.   
  
René lächelte ihn an. "Und? Wie wars gestern bei Rico - war er brav?"   
  
"Klar. Wir haben noch Pizza gegessen und Rico hat mir den neusten Klatsch erzählt", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Oh, was hat er böses über mich erzählt?"   
  
"Schlechtes Gewissen?" grinste Clemens.   
  
"Nur ein bisschen", lachte René.   
  
"Was hast du angestellt?" fragte Clemens sofort.   
  
"Nichts Schlimmes, nur Kleinkram."   
  
_Du siehst so gut aus, wenn du so lächelst..._ "Na komm schon, raus mit der Sprache!"   
  
"Nen Sieg gefeiert, und er musste am nächsten Tag ne Klausur schreiben. Dass er die trotzdem bestanden hat, zählt nicht, wenn ers mir vorhält."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Das ist doch total harmlos!"   
  
"Sag ich ja, aber er wills nicht hören."   
  
_Ich mag es, wenn du angetrunken bist. Dann grinst du die ganze Zeit und hast rote Wangen._ "Lass dich von ihm nicht ärgern."   
  
"Mach ich nicht. Und wie wars sonst? Ich wär gern dabei gewesen."   
  
_Du warst nicht da und ich hab allein in deinem Bett geschlafen._ "War wirklich nett. Rico erzählt immer so voller Begeisterung über seine Musik. Da bekommt man fast Lust, ein Instrument zu lernen."   
  
"Frag mich mal. Und meine Klavierlehrerin ist sogar schon ganz zufrieden."   
  
"Das nächste Mal spielst du was für mich", verlangte Clemens.   
  
"Dann musst du öfter vorbeikommen", meinte René.   
  
_Nur zu gern._ "Ich versuch es", versprach Clemens.   
  
"Wirklich", beharrte René.   
  
"René, ich würde gern öfter kommen, aber du weißt selbst, wie das mit den Terminen ist. Und ihr spielt auch international und seid ständig unterwegs."   
  
"Wir sollten uns trotzdem öfter sehen." Es schien Clemens zu gut tun.   
  
_Ich würde dich am liebsten jede freie Minute sehen._ "Dann musst du aber auch mal wieder nach Bremen kommen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Mach ich", versprach René.   
  
Clemens lächelte, nein, er strahlte förmlich bei Renés Worten.   
  
"Dann...", fing René an. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen konnte.   
  
_Gott, er sieht so süß aus, wenn er so guckt..._ "Ich denke ich muss jetzt auch. Man weiß ja nie, wie der Verkehr ist."   
  
René nickte leicht. Süß? Klar, einige weibliche Fans waren der Meinung, er wäre süß, aber Clemens?   
  
"Ich ruf dich heute ABend an", versprach Clemen, während er aufstand. "Und du ruhst dich schön aus, ok?"   
  
"Mach ich. Ich... bis heute Abend, dann."   
  
_Was würde ich jetzt für nen Kuss geben._ "Halt die Ohren steif", lächelte Clemens und ging zur Tür.   
  
"Du auch", murmelte René.   
  
Clemens nickte nur, dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Und René ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. Was war das? Clemens wollte einen Kuss von ihm?   
  
Clemens fand ihn süß und wollte einen Kuss. Und vermutlich keinen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange oder so...   
  
Clemens... war Clemens schwul? Oder Bi? Und hatte sich in ihn verliebt?   
  
"Scheiße", fluchte er. Sein bester Freund verheimlichte ihm, dass er auf Kerle stand. Dass er auf ihn stand.   
  
Er hatte echt gedacht, Clemens und er könnten über alles reden! Aber jetzt schien es, als gäbe es da einen Teil von Clemens, der ihm völlig fremd war. Und es war ein wichtiger Teil seines Freundes. Warum hatte er nie geredet?   
  
Dachte Clemens etwa, er käme nicht damit zurecht, einen besten Freund zu haben, der schwul ist? Er sollte ihn doch besser kennen und wissen, dass er damit kein Problem hätte. Und die Tatsache, dass Clemens offenbar auf ihn stand? Kam er damit auch klar? Es war zumindest ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl.   
  
Bevor er weiter grübeln konnte, betrat die Schwester mit seinem Frühstück das Zimmer. "Guten Morgen, Herr Adler. Nach dem Frühstück kommt der Doktor noch einmal zu Ihnen."   
  
"Danke", murmelte er.   
  
Die Schwester lächelte ihn kurz an, dann verschwand sie wieder. Es war eine andere als die, die ihn geweckt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nie berührt - konnte er deswegen ihre Gedanken nicht hören?   
  
Irgendwie musste er das rausfinden. Wenn es wirklich so war, dass er nur Gedanken von Leuten lesen konnte, die er berührte... nutzte ihm das gar nichts. Er konnte ja nicht plötzlich jeden Körperkontakt vermeiden.   
  
Das würde auffällig sein - und ging gar nicht. Allein seine Mannschaftskollegen...   
  
Aber er wollte nicht noch mehr Geheimnisse erfahren! Das er von Clemens Gefühlen für ihn wusste war schon genug für ihn. Nicht zu vergessen, die Geschichte mit seinem Bruder und dieser Mona.   
  
Er konnte doch nicht die Gedanken all seiner Mitmenschen kennen, und damit all ihre Geheimnisse!   
  
Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. Das ging nicht, das ging einfach nicht! Irgendwie musste er das wieder los werden und zwar so schnell wie möglich!   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Frühstück - darum sollte er sich zuerst kümmern. Schnell und sehr viel mehr Appetit als vermutet, verschlang er das Frühstück.   
  
Entgegen zu den "normalen" Besuchern kündigte sich der jetzige nicht mit einem Klopfen an, sondern riss die Tür einfach so auf.   
  
"Guten Morgen Herr Adler", begrüßte ihn der Arzt. "Wie geht es Ihnen?" _Besser sieht er ja aus._   
  
"Besser", bestätigte René seine Gedanken.   
  
"Sehr schön", nickte der Arzt und trat zu ihm um ihn zu untersuchen.   
  
Er war zufrieden, das sagte und dachte er auch. "Wir sollten Sie noch einmal in die Röhre stecken, um sicher zu gehen, und dann können wir sie möglicherweise heute oder morgen entlassen."   
  
"Das wär großartig", sagte René erleichtert. Je eher er hier rauskam, desto besser.   
  
"Sehen wir nachher. Ich mach mal einen Termin für Sie unten, und dann reden wir noch mal miteinander."   
  
René nickte.   
  
Er nickte René noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er wieder aus dem Zimmer.   
  
Ein wenig entspannter lehnte er sich wieder zurück. Anscheinend war mit seinem Kopf alles in Ordnung. Medizinisch zumindest. Was war also los mit ihm?   
  
Warum konnte er hören, was andere dachte? Das war doch nicht normal! Das konnte man doch auch wissenschaftlich nicht erklären!   
  
Also was... Übersinnliches?   
  
Aber sowas gab es doch nicht.   
  
Er glaubte nicht an Hokuspokus. Geister, Magie, so ein Schwachsinn! Und er glaubte auch nicht an irgendwelchen anderen Pseudowissenschaften. Oder Esoterik, das war doch alles Quatsch. Genauso... wie seine Gedankenleserei. Und das es Gedanken waren, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. So was wie Clemens Gefühle konnte er sich nicht einbilden! Er wäre ja nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Clemens ihn... in ihn verliebt war.   
  
Clemens war in ihn verliebt. Wie... wie sollte er damit umgehen? Was sollte er sagen? Er musste mit jemandem darüber reden, beschloss er. Aber mit wem? Mit Rico?   
  
Sein Bruder war der erste, der ihm einfiel. Und ein anderer kam nicht in Frage. Rico wusste über das Gedankenlesen bescheid, außerdem vertraute er Rico wie kaum einem anderen. René nickte leicht. Er würde mit Rico darüber reden, beschloss er.   
  
Er fühlte sich ein bisschen besser mit seinem Entschluss und schaffte es, sich zu entspannen. Wenig später kam die Schwester wieder ins Zimmer um ihn zu seinem Termin in der Röhre zu bringen.   
  
Er folgte ihr nach unten und musste dort nur kurz warten, bis er in den Untersuchungsraum kam.   
  
Die Untersuchung lief schnell und routiniert ab und auch die anschließende Besprechung mit dem Arzt war zufriedenstellend. Am nächsten Morgen würde er das Krankenhaus verlassen können   
  
Ein Zivi brachte ihn schließlich wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer.


	8. Frauen

Rico war schon da und las in einem Buch. "Hey Bruderherz", lächelte er René an und legte das Buch zur Seite.   
  
"Hey", lächelte René und trat auf ihn zu. _Sieht besser aus_ , dachte Rico deutlich.   
  
"Ich fühl mich auch besser", sagte René.   
  
_Und hörst mich noch?_   
  
"Leider ja", seufzte René. "Und nicht nur dich. Ich hab auch Clemens die ganze Zeit gehört."   
  
Rico grinste. "Und? Kennst du jetzt die Geheimnisse von Werder? Oder warum das mit Millie wirklich schiefgegangen ist? Oder warum seine Haare immer so gut liegen?"   
  
"Das mit Millie ist schief gegangen, weil Clemens nicht auf sie steht, sondern auf... mich", platzte es aus René heraus.   
  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Rico ihn an. _Auf ihn. Clemens steht auf meinen Bruder._   
  
"Ja doch!" sagte René aufgebracht. "Mein bester Freund ist in mich verliebt. Verdammt, er hat sich nen Abschiedskuss gewünscht und findet mich... süß..."   
  
_Scheiße, und René hat ihn deswegen gleich rausgeworfen. Armer Clemens... klar war‘s ein Schock, aber er konnte ihn doch nicht so vor dem Kopf stoßen. Ob sie drüber geredet habe? Oder hat René ihm nicht mal gesagt, warum er rausgeworfen wurde?_   
  
"Immer langsam, Rico, ich hab niemanden rausgeworfen", sagte René und sah seinen Bruder wütend an. "Clemens weiß nicht, dass ich... Gedanken lesen kann. Ich hab mich ganz normal verhalten."   
  
Rico beruhigte sich sichtlich. Und fühlbar.   
  
"Glaubst du echt, ich würde meinen besten Freund vor die Tür setzen?" fragte René kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Keine Ahnung", gab Rico zu.   
  
"Denkst du ich hab was gegen schwule?"   
  
"Nein... weiß nicht. Aber zumindest hast du vermutlich was dagegen, dass Clemens was von dir will. Oder?" _Ist er nachher auch schwul?_   
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll", murmelte René.   
  
Rico nickte nur und sah ihn aufmerksam an.   
  
"Clemens ist mein bester Freund und wir kennen uns so lange. Und jetzt... warum hat er mir das verschwiegen?"   
  
"Meinst du, er hats überhaupt jemandem erzählt?"   
  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte René schulterzuckend. "Vielleicht Per oder Engel."   
  
"Oder niemandem."   
  
"Meinst du?"   
  
"Wenn dus schon nicht weißt."   
  
René seufzte. "Und jetzt?"   
  
"Kommt drauf an. Willst dus ihm verraten? Oder nicht?"   
  
"Ich... keine Ahnung. Eigentlich will ich es nur wieder loswerden."   
  
Rico nickte. "Aber vermutlich wirst dus nicht so schnell los." _Wenn überhaupt_   
  
"Na danke für deinen Optimismus", schnaubte René.   
  
"Sorry... ich kann in Gedanken leider nicht lügen."   
  
"Schon gut", seufzte René. "Ich... ich glaube, ich kann nur Gedanken von Leuten lesen, dich ich berührt hab."   
  
Rico merkte auf. "Das ist interessant."   
  
"Findest du?"   
  
"Naja... du musst halt drauf achten, keine Leute zu berühren, deren Gedanken du nicht hören willst."   
  
"Und wie soll ich das machen?" fragte René. "Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, aber beim Fußball kommt es durchaus zu Berührungen."   
  
"Durch deine Handschuhe solltest du doch geschützt sein, oder?"   
  
"Und in der Kabine? Und soll ich Mama und Papa nicht mehr berühren? Oder Rüdi?"   
  
Rico seufzte leise. "Hast du nen besseren Vorschlag?"   
  
"Nein", murmelte René.   
  
"Also versuch erstmal niemanden mehr zu berühren." Er griff nach Renés Hand. _mich empfängst du ja schon._   
  
"Also nur noch dich und... Clemens anfassen, ja?" grinste René schief.   
  
"Genau", lächelte Rico. "Das heißt, vielleicht verlierst du deine Eichung ja, wenn du jemanden länger nicht berührst."   
  
"Können wir ausprobieren. Ich mein, es dauert bestimmt, bis ich Clemens wieder gegenüberstehe."   
  
"Und bis dahin... vielleicht kannst du ja lernen wegzuhören."   
  
"Ich... werds probieren, versprochen", sagte René.   
  
_Fang schon mal damit an_   
  
"Wie denn?"   
  
"Keine Ahnung... denk an... denk an irgendeine Musik." _Vielleicht hörst du mich dann nicht._   
  
Nicht wirklich überzeugt nickte René. Er sollte also an Musik denken...   
  
In Gedanken ging er seinen iPod durch und dachte dann an eines der Lieder, das Rico mal gesungen hatte.   
  
_Und funktioniert es?_   
  
"Nee..."   
  
"Konzentriert dich", befahl Rico.   
  
Leise summte René die Melodie des Liedes.   
  
_Und jetzt? Hörst du mich noch?_   
  
"Ja", murrte René.   
  
"Ok, das scheint nicht zu funktionen", seufzte Rico. "Vielleicht... musst du das üben. Trainieren halt."   
  
"Na prima. Nur weiß ich absolut nicht, was ich trainieren soll."   
  
Auch Rico sah einen Moment ratlos aus. "Wir... wir gucken im Internet", schlug er dann vor. "Da findet man doch alles mögliche."   
  
"Dann... viel Spaß", murmelte René.   
  
"Was denn? ich versuch dir nur zu helfen!"   
  
"Ja, sorry. Ist halt alles scheiße."   
  
_Großartige Neuigkeit._ "Ich weiß, aber wir müssen überlegen, wie es weiter geht."   
  
"Meinst du mir macht das Spaß?"   
  
"Nein, aber mit deiner miesen Stimmung bringst du uns nicht weiter."   
  
"Ich komm heute oder morgen vielleicht raus", wechselte René das Thema.   
  
"Schön", freute sich Rico.   
  
"Bin froh, wenn ich hier raus komme."   
  
"Niemand ist gern im Krankenhaus."   
  
"Schon gar nicht, wenn er weiß, was die Schwestern denken."   
  
"Immer noch so schlimm?" grinste Rico. _Ist bestimmt schlecht fürs Ego, wenn man plötzlich mitbekommt, dass gar nicht alle Frauen auf einen stehen._   
  
"Du Arsch", fluchte René, dann grinste er doch.   
  
"Du Arsch", fluchte René, dann grinste er doch.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico betont unschuldig.   
  
"Mir ist schon klar, dass nicht jede Frau auf mich steht. Und dafür einige Männer - so zum Ausgleich."   
  
"Kommst du damit klar, dass Clemens auf dich steht?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Muss ich ja, oder?"   
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich mein... ihr seid ja schon sehr dicke..." _Ob René auch auf Clemens steht? Dann wären wir zumindest Anne los..._   
  
"Was habt ihr alle gegen Anne? Clemens meinte auch schon, ich sollte sie loswerden. Jedenfalls hat er das gedacht. Und nicht nur, weil er auf mich steht. Und nein, ich steh nicht auf Clemens."   
  
_Anne ist ne dumme Schlampe._ "Sie passt nicht zu dir", sagte Rico.   
  
"Sie ist keine dumme Schlampe!"   
  
Rico schnaubte. "Doch ist sie. Ich kenn Frauen wie sie." _Sie nutzt dich nur aus._   
  
"Wie nutzt sie mich aus?"   
  
Rico schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Aber frag dich doch mal, wo deine tolle Freundin ist. Sie sollte hier sein oder wenigstens anrufen."   
  
"Kannst dich mit Clemens zusammentun, der sagt das auch. Oder hat ers gedacht? Scheiße, ich weiß es nicht mehr."   
  
"Dann solltest du mal drüber nachdenken, ob da nicht was dran ist", murmelte Rico.   
  
"Ich hätte sie ja auch anrufen können."   
  
"Du bist verletzt und liegt im Krankenhaus. Wäre ihr was passiert, was hättest du gemacht?"   
  
René seufzte. "Ich wär hingefahren."   
  
"Genau. Das hätte jeder so gemacht." _Nur Miss-Oberwichtig nicht._   
  
"Rico, bitte..."   
  
"Sorry. Ich finde nur, du hast jemand besseren verdient", sagte Rico. _Clemens würde ihm zumindest nie so behandeln..._   
  
"Willst du mich mit Clemens verkuppeln?"   
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso?"   
  
"Wenn Du Anne mit Clemens vergleichst, ist das schon naheliegend."   
  
_Clemens wäre nicht nur hinter deinem Namen und Geld her._ "Lass uns über was anderes reden, ok?"   
  
"Dann denk auch an was anderes", bat René trocken.   
  
"Ich bemüh mich", versprach Rico und dachte intensiv an das Meer. "Besser?"   
  
René sah verschwommen, was Rico dachte. Kurz griff er nach seiner Hand. "Schönes Pätzchen", meinte er dann. "Ibiza?"   
  
Rico nickte grinsend. "Ja, diese eine Bucht die wir da entdeckt haben. War echt schön."   
  
René nickte. "War total schön", lächelte er.   
  
"Überhaupt wars ein schöner Urlaub mit den Jungs..." _Und Clemens..._   
  
"Was hast du mit Clemens?"   
  
"Nichts", sagte Rico schnell. _Nur das er schwul ist und auf meinen Bruder steht._   
  
"Er ist mein bester Freund. Und das ändert sich auch nicht."   
  
"Aber ist in dich verliebt und du weißt es jetzt."   
  
"Und? Sollte ich damit ein Problem haben? Soll er uns zukünftig nicht mehr besuchen?"   
  
_Alles was ich sage ich falsch verdammt._ "Nein, aber willst du weiter so tun, als wäre nichts?"   
  
"Ich kann ihm doch schlecht sagen, 'Hey, Clemens, ich hab in deinen Gedanken gelesen, dass du auf mich stehst.'"   
  
"Nein vermutlich nicht", murmelte Rico.   
  
"Also muss ich so tun als wüsste ich von nichts."   
  
Rico nickte.   
  
"Vielleicht gehts wieder weg..."   
  
"Ich guck im Internet, ob ich was finde. Ich mein, du... du wirst wohl kaum der einzige Mensch sein, der plötzlich sowas kann..."   
  
"Ich hoffe, du findest was..."   
  
"Werd ich schon", war Rico zuversichtlich.   
  
René lehnte sich zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er konnte genau hören, sehen, wie Rico im Geiste schon mal suchte. Google, Wikipedia, irgendwelche Esotherikseiten...   
  
"Ich muss gleich noch zu ner Vorlesung", sagte Rico. "Ich komm heute Abend wieder und dann bring ich meinen Laptop mit, ok?"   
  
"Kannst ja schon mal gucken, ob du was findest."   
  
"Mach ich. Rüdi wollte heute nach dem Training übrigens kommen."   
  
"Ok, danke, dass du mich schon vorgewarnt hast. Mist, er wird mich bestimmt anfassen. Und ich kann kaum sagen, dass ich das nicht will."   
  
"Nein", grinste Rico schief. "Er hat sich echt Sorgen um dich gemacht. Er wollte schon gestern Abend kommen, aber da Clemens da war, hat er dich in guten Händen gewusst."   
  
"Rüdi ist klasse. Und ich werd wohl bald auch wissen, was er denkt."   
  
Rico nickte und stand auf. _Am liebsten würd ich hier bleiben._ "Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg..."   
  
"Ich komm schon alleine zurecht. Schlaf noch nen bisschen und so."   
  
"Ok", lächelte Rico. "Bis heut Abend Brüderchen."   
  
"Bis heute Abend." Rico umarmte ihn kurz, und René bekam noch deutlicher mit, was er dachte.   
  
Eine Mischung aus Besorgnis, Verwirrung, Erleichterung und Neugier waren besonders stark zu lesen.   
  
"Komm, hau schon ab", ließ René ihn schließlich los.   
  
Rico nickte und verschwand.   
  
Dann war René wieder allein, und es war leise. Endlich.


	9. Rüdi

René hatte gehofft, dass es half mit Rico über Clemens zu reden, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er war noch viel verwirrter als vorher. Clemens liebte ihn - und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Offiziell wusste er ja von nichts. Würde er es schaffen, die ganze Zeit so zu tun, als wüsste er nichts, wenn er mit Clemens sprach?   
  
Vermutlich würde Clemens es irgendwann erfahren... Und dann? Wie ging es dann weiter mit ihrer Freundschaft?   
  
René schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf fing wieder an zu dröhnen. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, bei dem Chaos das darin herrschte. Seine eigenen Gedanken ,die eh schon durcheinander waren, und dann Ricos dazu.   
  
Wenn er an Rüdis Besuch dachte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Rüdi dachte!   
  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwie war er eingeschlafen, denn die Schwester, die ihm das Mittagessen brachte, weckte ihn. Glücklicherweise, ohne ihn zu berühren, so konnte er ihre Gedanken nicht hören.   
  
Hungrig aß er sein Essen und sah dann zum Fenster. Die Sonne schien. Ob er aufstehen durfte um ein bisschen vor die Tür zu gehen? Er hasste es so lange rumzuliegen. Er fragte die Schwester, als sie zum Abräumen kam.   
  
"Ich denke, dass dürfte kein Problem sein", sagte sie. "Aber überanstrengen Sie sich nicht."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Bisschen draußen spazieren gehen."   
  
Sie lächelte. "Brauchen sie Hilfe?"   
  
"Ich kriegs schon hin", erwiderte René mit einem Lächeln.   
  
"Gut. Wenn nicht, rufen Sie einfach", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer.   
  
René grinste - wie sollte er rufen, wenn er unten, draußen, Hilfe brauchen sollte? Aber sie hatte es nett und gemeint und es war erholsam gewesen nicht zu wissen, was sie wirklich gedacht hatte.   
  
Langsam stand René auf und zog sich an. Dann verließ er langsam das Zimmer.   
  
Ein wenig wackelig fühlte er sich schon, aber das war nach zwei Tagen im Bett ja kein Wunder. Aber es fühlte sich gut an zu gehen. Trotzdem fuhr er mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und nahm nicht die Treppen. Ein wenig Kräfte sparen, grinste er in sich hinein.   
  
Hinter dem Krankenhaus gab es einen kleinen Park, den er nun betrat. Die Blätter der Bäumen leuchteten in der Herbstsonne in rot und gold und ein ganz leichter Wind wehte.   
  
Er spazierte die Wege entlang, bis ihm etwas kühl wurde. Langsam machte er sich auf den Rückweg und stellte erstaunt fest, wie lange er draußen gewesen war.   
  
"Gut, dass Sie kommen, Herr Adler, der Doktor wollte noch etwas von Ihnen."   
  
"Tut mir leid, ich hab draußen total die Zeit vergessen."   
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, ich sag ihm bescheid, dass Sie wieder da sind."   
  
René nickte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er zog sich die Schuhe aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die Matratze und zog ein Buch heraus, das Rico ihm mitgebracht hatte.   
  
Er las darin, bis die Tür aufging und der Arzt das Zimmer betrat.   
  
"Herr Adler, da sind Sie ja", nickte der Arzt ihm zu. Glücklicherweise wollte er René nicht die Hand geben. "Wie fühlen Sie sich?"   
  
"Gut", sagte René. "Ich war unten im Park, das hat gut getan."   
  
"Kopfschmerzen? Schwindel? Übelkeit? Sehstörungen? Andere Probleme?"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. Bis auf das blöde Gedankenlesen fühlte er sich wirklich gut.   
  
"Dann habe ich kein Problem damit, Sie morgen Vormittag zu entlassen."   
  
"Toll", freute sich René.   
  
Der Arzt sah ihn noch einmal genau an, dann verabschiedete er sich schon wieder.   
  
René strahlte immer noch. Noch eine Nacht, dann war er hier raus. Dann würde er hoffentlich auch bald wieder spielen können. Und er lief zu Hause nicht die ganze Zeit die Gefahr, jemanden versehentlich zu berühren.   
  
Da war es Rico, den er hören konnte, sonst niemanden. Noch. Und mit ein wenig Glück fand Rico ja im Internet ne Lösung für sein Problem.   
  
Doch bevor Rico zurück kam, klopfte es an der Tür, und Rüdi steckte den Kopf herein. "Rüdi", lächelte René sofort.   
  
"René! Dir gehts gut?" Er trat auf René zu.   
  
"Ja, großartig. Morgen früh werd ich entlassen."   
  
"Toll", lächelte Rüdi und stand schon an seinem Bett um ihn zu umarmen.   
  
René seufzte lautlos, als er sich von Rüdi umarmen ließ. Er hätte das nie verhindern können, schließlich war Rüdi wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn.   
  
_Er sieht besser aus als ich gedacht habe. Gott sei Dank ist nichts weiter passiert._ "Ich wollte gestern schon kommen, aber Rico meinte, Clemens würd sich um dich kümmern."   
  
"Ja, hat er auch", nickte René. "Es war schön, dass er extra hergekommen ist."   
  
_Er kümmert sich noch immer sehr um René._ "Ist es."   
  
"Und Rico war auch fast die ganze Zeit hier", fügte René hinzu. "Ich war also die ganze Zeit in guten Händen."   
  
"Ich soll dich von allen sehr grüßen."   
  
"Danke. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald wieder fit bin und mittrainieren kann."   
  
"Lass dir Zeit." _Er ist zu ehrgeizig, wie mit der Rippe. Und er lernt nicht dazu._   
  
René musste die Lippen zusammenpressen um nichts zu Rüdis Gedanken zu sagen. "Mir geht es wirklich gut, Rüdi."   
  
"Mit ner Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu spaßen. Besonders, wenn sie so heftig ist wie deine." _Wie er da gelegen hatte - das will ich nicht noch einmal erleben!_   
  
"Ich hab nen dicken Schädel, dass weißt du doch."   
  
_Und liegst dann da wie tot._ "Mach langsam, ok?"   
  
René seufzte. "Haben Rico und Clemens auch schon gesagt. Ich werd brav warten, bis der Doc sein ok gibt."   
  
"Dann ist gut." René fühlte Rüdis Erleichterung.   
  
"Schon wieder fall ich aus", brummte René. "Das ist echt nicht mein Jahr."   
  
"Kurier dich trotzdem richtig aus. Dann kannst du wieder frisch angreifen."   
  
"Die Hinrunde geht ihrem Ende entgegen und wir haben noch so wichtige Spiele vor uns."   
  
"Und in zwei, drei Wochen bist du wieder dabei." _Und wehe, du fängst zu früh an._   
  
"Und bis dahin langweile ich mich zu Tode."   
  
"Hast doch genug anderes zu tun", grinste Rüdi.   
  
"Ich weiß", grinste René zurück.   
  
"Kümmer dich bisschen um deinen kleinen Bruder." _Irgendwie muss ich ihn beschäftigen... was kann er nur tun?_   
  
René verdrehte die Augen. Er war doch kein Kleinkind mehr, das man beschäftigen musste!   
  
"Ok, dann kümmert ihr euch halt gegenseitig umeinander."   
  
"Vielleicht kommt ich mal zum zugucken beim Training vorbei", sagte René.   
  
"Nein", schüttelte Rüdi den Kopf. _Du würdest doch gleich wieder mitmachen, Junge._   
  
"Quatsch", sagte René bevor er es verhindern konnte.   
  
"Was ist Quatsch?"   
  
"Ähm... nichts. Aber warum soll ich nicht zum Training kommen?"   
  
"Du sollst dich doch ausruhen." _Ich würde dich nicht zurückhalten können._   
  
"Ja aber frische Luft tut gut", sagte René stur.   
  
"Hör einfach auf mich, ja?", bat Rüdi und sah ihn ernst an.   
  
René seufzte. "Ja..."   
  
_Braver Junge... hoffentlich kann ichs auch durchsetzen._   
  
"Aber rausgehen darf ich schon, oder?"   
  
"Ja, wenn der Arzt es dir erlaubt."   
  
"Ich war heute schon im Park Rüdi, der Arzt wird kaum was gegen Spaziergänge haben."   
  
"Gut, aber... halt dich zurück, ja?"   
  
"Rüdi, du bist überfürsorglich."   
  
"Ich würd bei Fabrice genau dasselbe sagen."   
  
"Trotzdem. Ich weiß, wann ich mir zu viel zumute, wirklich."   
  
Rüdiger nickte. _Das haben wir im Sommer gesehen..._   
  
"Das mit den Rippen war was ganz anderes!"   
  
"Ja. Die Rippen waren nicht so riskant." _René, wann begreifst du es?_   
  
"Was soll ich begreifen?" fragte René, der nicht realisiert hatte, dass Rüdi das nicht laut gefragt hatte.   
  
"Begreifen?", fragte Rüdiger irritiert nach.   
  
"Ja du hast doch gefragt wann..." René stockte und riss die Augen auf.   
  
"Ich hab..." Rüdiger erwiderte den Blick.   
  
"Gefragt", nuschelte René. Aber anscheinend hatte Rüdi eben nicht gefragt, sondern nur in Gedanken die Frage gestellt.   
  
"Ich habe nichts über Begreifen gesagt..." _René, was ist los?_   
  
"Ich... es... ich dachte, du hättest was gesagt..."   
  
Rüdi schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
Scheiße, fluchte René innerlich. Und was jetzt? Wie kam er da wieder raus?   
  
"René, alles in Ordnung?"   
  
"Ja klar, mir gehts gut."   
  
_Erzähl keine Märchen, René. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich durchblicke._   
  
René seufzte tief. "Ich... höre... Sachen..."   
  
"Du hast Halluzinationen? Weiß der Arzt davon?" _Scheiße, René, scheiße... und du willst wieder nichts erzählen_   
  
"Ich hab keine Hallus", brummte René. "Ich hör deine Gedanken. Und ja, eigentlich will ich nichts davon zu erzählen."   
  
"Du kannst... Gedanken hören?" _René..._ So besorgt hatte er Rüdi nur selten gehört.   
  
"Ja. Und nein, ich hab dem Doc nichts davon gesagt. Der hätte mich vermutlich gleich einweisen lassen."   
  
_René... ich sollte den Arzt holen, diese Halluzinationen sind doch erschreckend._   
  
"Rüdi es sind wirklich keine Halluzinationen. Ich kann hören, was du denkst."   
  
Rüdiger sah ihn irritiert an. _Das... hab ich nicht gesagt. Oder?_   
  
"Nein, aber gedacht", seufzte René.   
  
"Du kannst doch keine Gedanken hören!"   
  
"Ach ja? Leider kann ich das sehr wohl. Ricos, Clemens, die von meinem Arzt..."   
  
_Von jedem?_   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss jemanden berühren, und dann kann ich die Gedanken hören."   
  
Rüdi starrte ihn an, und durch das Gedankenchaos seines Trainers blickte René nicht mehr durch.   
  
"Es tut mir leid", murmelte René. "Du hättest das gar nicht erfahren sollen. Aber ich hab... ich hab nicht unterscheiden können, was du gesagt und was nur gedacht hast."   
  
_Morgen ist um 9:30 Training_ , dachte Rüdi und sah ihn herausfordernd an.   
  
René schnaubte. "Das ist nun keine Herausforderung, Rüdi. Das um halb 10 Training ist, hätte ich auch erraten können."   
  
Rüdi starrte ihn an. "Es war völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen."   
  
"Ja", nickte René nur.   
  
"Und... dem Arzt willst du nichts sagen?"   
  
"Was würde der wohl tun?" schnaubte René.   
  
Leise seufzte Rüdi. "Und was sind jetzt deine Pläne?"   
  
"Ich versuche es wieder los zu werden."   
  
"Und hast du schon eine Idee, wie das laufen soll?"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Rico will im Internet forschen."   
  
"Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht... ich bin immer für euch da."   
  
"Danke", sagte René und lächelte Rüdi erleichtert an.   
  
"Und? Kann ich was tun?"   
  
"Ich wüsste nicht was. Außer du weißt ein... Heilmittel dafür."   
  
Rüdi schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung..."   
  
"Schade", grinste René schief.   
  
Rüdi zuckte mit den Schultern, und anschließend sprachen sie über andere Dinge.   
  
René versuchte Rüdis Gedanken zu ignorieren, womit er nicht sehr erfolgreich war. Aber zum Glück spiegelten Rüdis Gedanken in den meisten Fällen auch seine wirklichen Worte wider.   
  
Erst, als Rico klopfte, merkten sie, wie die Zeit vergangen war.   
  
"Hey ihr zwei", begrüßte Rico sie und betrat mit seinem Laptop unter dem Arm das Zimmer.   
  
"Hey", lächelte Rüdi und begrüßte ihn. "Dich darf man aber schon anfassen, ohne dass du anfängst meine Gedanken zu lesen?"   
  
Rico riss die Augen auf und sah zu René. "Du hast es Rüdi erzählt?"   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab mich verplappert. Hab mal wieder nicht unterscheiden können."   
  
Rico seufzte. "Tja, wie gut, dass dir das bei Clemens nicht auch passiert ist."   
  
René nickte nur leicht.   
  
_Obwohl das bestimmt auch seine Vorteile gehabt hätte._ drangen Ricos Gedanken zu ihm.   
  
"Hätte es nicht", schüttelte René den Kopf.   
  
"Das weißt du doch gar nicht!"   
  
"So ist es sicherer."   
  
_Für dich oder für ihn?_   
  
"Beide." Rüdi sah irritiert zu ihnen. "Irgendwie fühl ich mich ausgeschlossen."   
  
"Sorry", sagte René. "Aber wir wollten eh grad das Thema wechseln. Nicht wahr Rico?"   
  
"Ja, wollten wir", meinte Rico nicht ganz überzeugt. _wolltest du._   
  
"Rico bitte!"   
  
"Ich darf jetzt nicht mehr denken?"   
  
"Nicht daran."   
  
"Jungs, streitet euch alleine. Und lasst die spitzen Gegenstände weg", grinste Rüdi und stand auf.   
  
"Du gehst schon?" fragte René.   
  
"Ich war lange genug hier", meinte Rüdi. "Ich versuch morgen noch mal zu euch zu kommen."   
  
René nickte. "War schön, dass du hier warst. Grüß alle ganz lieb, ja?"   
  
"Mach ich, versprochen." Rüdi verabschiedete sich schnell, dann verschwand er.


	10. Testaufbau

Rico nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, den Rüdi bis dahin besetzt hatte. "Ich hab übrigens gute Nachrichten."   
  
"Erzähl!"   
  
"Das mit Mona... war falscher Alarm. Sie ist nicht schwanger."   
  
René seufzte, eigentlich hatte er auf eine andere gute Nachricht gehofft.   
  
"Was denn? Freust du dich nicht?" _Ich bin jedenfalls megaerleichtert!_   
  
"Klar bin ich auch erleichtert, aber... um ehrlich zu sein, daran hatte ich im Moment gar nicht gedacht."   
  
"Ok", seufzte Rico. "Ich hab vorhin schon ein bisschen gesurft und... hast du ne Ahnung wie viele Treffer ich bei Google zum Stichwort Gedankenlesen gefunden hab? Über 91.000!"   
  
"Ich bin auch erleichtert, dass das bei Mona falscher Alarm war", gab René zu. "Und was hast du jetzt rausgefunden?"   
  
"Im Moment noch nicht viel", gab Rico zu. "Erstmal muss man da die ganzen Schundseiten rausfiltern, die was verkaufen wollen und so."   
  
René nickte. "Und irgendwas Brauchbares? Was sagen die seriösen Seiten?"   
  
"Seriöse Seiten, der Witz ist gut", grinste Rico. "Aber ich hab ein ganz gutes Forum gefunden, das uns vielleicht weiterhilft."   
  
"Und was sagen die da?"   
  
"Auch da ist viel Unsinn dabei, aber ein paar Sachen waren ganz interessant. Das läuft alles anonym ab, über Nicknames und so. Der eine hat was Ähnliches wie du beschrieben. ich dachte, wir schreiben dem einfach ne Mail."   
  
René nickte. "Dann mal los..."   
  
Rico nickte und baute schnell seinen Laptop auf.   
  
Er rief die Seite auf und auch den Beitrag, dann zeigte er René den Beitrag, den er meinte.   
  
"Hallo Lupos", fing er an, dann tippte er ein paar Sätze, in denen er Renés Phänomen beschrieb, ohne zu nahe auf René selbst einzugehen. So war es kein Sturz gegen einen Torpfosten, den er beschrieb, sondern ein herunterfallender Ast beim Bäumefällen.   
  
"Gut so?" fragte Rico und schob seinem Bruder den Laptop zu.   
  
René änderte noch die eine oder andere Formulierung, dann nickte er. "Schicks los, ok?"   
  
Rico nickte und schickte die Mail ab. "Dann warten wir mal ab, ob Lupos sich meldet."   
  
"Hoffentlich..."   
  
"Wird schon", sagte Rico hoffnungsvoll. _Und wenn nicht, suchen wir weiter._   
  
"Meinst du, dann würden wir was finden?"   
  
"Dauert vielleicht, aber bestimmt."   
  
René war nicht ganz so überzeugt, aber das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass er selbst ständig diese Stimmen, die Gedanken hörte. Wie auch jetzt von Rico, dessen Gedanken wieder so durcheinander waren.   
  
"Sind deine Gedanken immer so wirr?" fragte er.   
  
"Wirr?", sah Rico ihn irritiert an. _Wirr? Meine Gedanken sind nicht wirr. Wie gut, dass bei Mona nichts passiert ist, das wäre... Hab ich eigentlich die Präsentation für das Seminar morgen fertig? Da fehlte doch noch... Milch muss ich auch noch kaufen, und..._   
  
"Boah Rico, da kriegt man ja Kopfschmerzen. Kriegst du es hin, nur an eine Sache zu denken?"   
  
"Was meinst du, wie deine Gedanken sind?", fragte Rico und dachte an alle möglichen Gegentore, die René kassiert hatte.   
  
"Du bist gemein", schmollte René.   
  
"Immerhin kann ich an nur eine Sache denken. Was wäre dir lieber? Mona? Oder Clemens, wie er eingekuschelt in deinem Bett liegt?" Und schon sah René ihn, Clemens, im Bett, mit verwuschelten Haaren und im Tiefschlaf.   
  
"Lass das!" sagte René sofort.   
  
"Warum?", fragte Rico unschuldig.   
  
"Weil ich im Moment nicht an Clemens denken will."   
  
"Schon gut", nickte Rico. "Woran soll ich dann denken?" _Oder wollen wir mal nen bisschen... rumprobieren?_   
  
"Was willst du probieren?" fragte René.   
  
"Was weiß ich... wie genau du hören kannst. Wie weit ich weg sein kann. Obs übers Telefon geht. Oder ob ich dich aussperren kann. Oder du dich, was weiß ich, abschirmen kannst."   
  
René nickte. "Gute Idee. Lass uns mal das mit dem Telefon ausprobieren."   
  
Rico nahm das Handy und verließ das Zimmer. Seine Gedanken, die sich mit Renés Telefonnummer beschäftigten, wurden leiser, bis René sie nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Dann klingelte sein Handy.   
  
"Dann denk mal", grinste René, als er ans Handy ging.   
  
Es rauschte, und René meinte, darunter auch Gedanken erkennen zu können. Es dauerte, bis er ihre Wohnung und den Kühlschrank sah.   
  
"Und?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Küche. Kühlschrank. Aber... nur ganz verschwommen. Denk mal an was Einfacheres."   
  
"Das war einfach", sagte Rico. "Ich muss nachher noch einkaufen, weil unser Kühlschrank total leer ist."   
  
"Über Telefon ist es halt nicht so einfach. Denk was anderes, vielleicht mal nen Satz?"   
  
"Ok", nickte Rico. "Achtung - ich denk jetzt."   
  
Wieder brauchte René einen Moment, dann verstand er. _Mama will dich noch anrufen._   
  
"Mama will mich anrufen?" fragte René.   
  
"Ja, genau", antwortete Rico. "Wollte sie schon die ganze Zeit, ich hab sie aber immer wieder vertröstet."   
  
"Es klappt also auch übers Telefon", seufzte René. "Du bist zwar undeutlich, aber verstehen kann ich dich."   
  
"Ok, und wenn ich jetzt auflege... versuch dann mal was zu verstehen."   
  
"Ok", nickte René.   
  
Es klackte leise, dann legte auch René auf. Und hörte nichts mehr. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, dann nahm er Rico wieder da. Bin jetzt beim Schwesternzimmer, sind noch etwa zwanzig Meter zu deinem Zimmer... Zimmer 304, Zimmer 305, noch zehn Meter, Zimmer 306, 307, jetzt bin ich bei deiner Tür, kannst du mich hören?   
  
Rico öffnete die Tür und sah ihn gespannt an. "Und? Konntest du mich die ganze Zeit hören?"   
  
"Vom Schwesternzimmer an", erzählte René. "Davor wars ruhig."   
  
"Also etwa 20 Meter", nickte Rico und setzte sich wieder neben Renés Bett.   
  
"Aus zwanzig Metern Entfernung kann ich hören, was jemand denkt. Wenn ich ihn vorher berührt habe." Ein Grinsen zog sich über Renés Gesicht. "Zwanzig Meter sind mehr als... elf Meter, oder?"   
  
"Wow, du kannst rechnen?" grinste Rico.   
  
"Ich kann noch viel mehr", verbreiterte sich Renés Grinsen. "Ich werde Elfmeterkiller Nummer 1 werden. Wenn ich den Gegenspieler vorher berühre."   
  
"Und wenn der Schütze gar nicht an den Elfer denkt sondern... was weiß ich, an die heiße Nacht mit seiner Liebsten. Oder seinem Liebstem."   
  
"Ein Schütze denkt immer an den Elfer. Die Liebste... sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Den Liebsten?"   
  
"Wieso denn? Glaubst du Clemens ist der einzige Schwule in der Liga. Vielleicht ist sogar einer deiner Mannschaftskollegen schwul."   
  
"Ja, aber warum musst du immer wieder damit anfangen?"   
  
Rico verdrehte die Augen. "Seit wann bist du so empfindlich? Ich dachte, du hast nichts gegen Schwule."   
  
"Hab ich auch nicht. Aber mein bester Freund hat sich in mich verguckt, da bin ich dann halt nen bisschen dünnhäutig."   
  
"Wenn du meinst..."   
  
"Für dich wärs auch komisch", meinte René nur.   
  
"Vermutlich." _Wieso sollte es komisch für mich sein?_   
  
"Weil du nicht wüsstest, wie du damit umgehen sollst", erklärte René nicht ganz geduldig. "Sollst ihn drauf ansprechen oder nicht? Sollsts du ihn in den Arm nehmen, und macht er sich dann Hoffnungen? Sollst du vielleicht den Kontakt reduzieren, um ihm nicht weh zu tun?"   
  
"Erstmal solltest du dir vielleicht klar werden, was du willst", meinte Rico.   
  
"Was ich will? Clemens ist mein bester Freund. Und ich will ihm auf keinen Fall weh tun. Schlimm genug, dass ich von seinen Gefühlen weiß."   
  
_Und mehr ist da nicht?_   
  
"Was soll da mehr sein?"   
  
"Ich frag ja nur", murmelte Rico.   
  
"Und warum fragst du so einen Quatsch?"   
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. _Clemens ist nett und ihr würdet gut zusammenpassen._ "Einfach nur so. Kennst mich doch..."   
  
"Du hast nur eins in deiner Überlegung übersehen, Rico. Ich.Bin.Nicht.Schwul. Und ich habe auch nicht vor es zu werden. Nicht mal für Clemens."   
  
"Ok", murmelte Rico. _Sturer Hund._   
  
"Würdest du dich gleich nem schwulen Freund an den Hals werfen?"   
  
Rico lehnte sich zurück. "Ich würds... zumindest nicht kategorsich ablehnen."   
  
"Ich kanns mir einfach nicht vorstellen", gab René zu. "Und selbst wenn, hab ich Anne."   
  
"Hat sich deine tolle Freundin denn schon gemeldet?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Sie hat zu tun."   
  
"Und keine Zeit für einen einzigen Anruf?"   
  
Leise seufzte René. "Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht abkannst. Aber das musst du auch nicht, ist immerhin meine Freundin."   
  
"Aber du gehst mich was an und ich finde es scheiße, wie Anne sich verhält."   
  
"Ist meine Sache. Und ihre. Nicht deine."   
  
_Aber nur in deinen Träumen._ "Wir wohnen zusammen René. Und als kleiner Bruder darf ich mir doch noch Gedanken um dich machen, oder?"   
  
"Ja, aber du musst sie mir nicht auf die Nase binden. Wir sind zusammen, obs dir passt oder nicht!"   
  
_Clemens wär besser für dich._ "Ist ja schon gut."   
  
"Denk nicht mal so einen Unsinn!"   
  
"Meine Gedanken sind mein Eigentum!"   
  
"Du drängst sie mir auf. Und ich kann mich nicht wehren."   
  
"Ich kann nichts dafür", sagte Rico.   
  
"Ich auch nicht", sah René ihn wütend an.   
  
"Jetzt tick nicht gleich aus", sagte Rico. "Ich mein das nicht böse."   
  
"Nein, aber du wirfst es mir trotzdem vor. Ich kann nicht weghören, dafür ist es viel zu laut und zu deutlich."   
  
Rico verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte an René vorbei. Die wirren Gedanken verschwanden und machten einer weißen Wand platz. "Besser?"   
  
"Viel besser", nickte René.   
  
Rico schnaubte.   
  
Ein leiser Ton aus Ricos Laptop ließ sie aufsehen. "Mail", erkärte Rico und sah schnell nach. Er hatte Werbung erwartet, oder irgendeinen Newsletter - nicht aber eine Antwort von Lupos.   
  
"Die ist von Lupos", sagte Rico.   
  
"Dann... lies vor", bat René leise.   
  
"Hallo du,   
eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, keine Mails mehr zu beantworten, aber deine klingt ehrlich, also werde ich eine Ausnahme machen. Man muss ziemlich vorsichtig sein, wem man was erzählt oder man was veröffentlicht.   
Erzählt doch nochmal genauer, was passiert ist und wie lange dein Unfall jetzt her ist. Weiß jemand bescheid?   
Bis bald."   
  
"Klingt auch ehrlich", meinte René leise.   
  
"Ja, find ich auch", nickte Rico.   
  
"Dann... schreiben wir zurück, ok?" René zog den Laptop heran.   
  
"Hallo Luops,   
Ich bin froh, dass ich Dich überzeugen konnte. Vor drei Tagen hatte ich den Unfall, bei dem mir ein Ast auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Ich bin noch im Krankenhaus, schwere Gehirnerschütterung, mehr haben die Ärzte nicht gefunden.   
Mein Bruder weiß Bescheid, und mein Vater. Und ich habe schon einige Sachen erfahren, die ich besser nicht wissen sollte. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit sich vor Gedanken zu schützen?   
Viele Grüße"   
  
"Sehr schön", nickte Rico.   
  
"Dann schick ich sie ab."   
  
Rico nickte und rené klickte auf senenden.   
  
Dann sah er René an. "Vater, hm? Lass das Papa nicht hören."   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab halt zwei Väter."   
  
Rico nickte nur leicht.   
  
René sah seinen Bruder an. "Sorry, dass ich dich eben so angepflaumt hab."   
  
"Is schon ok. Muss scheiße sein... in deiner Situation."   
  
"Ja, ist es. Es gibt schon nen guten Grund, warum man nicht alles ausspricht, was man denkt..."   
  
"Das wusste ich auch vorher. Aber es zu wissen oder zu... hören, das ist ein Unterschied."   
  
"Ich hoffe, dass Lupos mir helfen kann. Wenn das so weiter geht, werd ich wirklich noch wahnsinnig."   
  
"Bestimmt gibts eine Möglichkeit dich zu heilen. Oder dich irgendwie abzuschirmen."   
  
"Und dann am besten auch gleich noch nen Zauber, um mich vergessen zu lassen, was ich gehört hab", grinste René schief.   
  
"Ja, bitte", schnaubte Rico.   
  
"Na komm, deine Geheimnisse sind doch noch harmlos."   
  
"Du hast gesehen, wie ich mit Mona..."   
  
"Erinner mich nicht daran", sagte René schnell.   
  
"Zu spät", grinste Rico.   
  
"Ich hoffe, du hältst dich in Zukunft von ihr fern."   
  
"Ja, keine Sorge..."   
  
René nickte erleichtert. Auch in Ricos Gedanken konnte er nichts anderes lesen, als hatte er wohl wirklich vor, Mona nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen.   
  
Irgendwie müde lehnte er sich zurück.   
  
Rico sah auf seine Uhr und nickte. "Ich geh dann mal. Wann wirst du morgen entlassen? Ich hol dich dann ab."   
  
"Ich ruf dich an, ok? Ich weiß es noch nicht."   
  
"Mach das", sagte Rico und stand auf.   
  
"Tschüß", verabschiedete sich René von seinem Bruder.   
  
"Schlaf gut und grübel nicht mehr soviel", sagte Rico.   
  
"Ich versuchs..."   
  
_Träum doch lieber ein bisschen von Cle... Anne._ "Bis Morgen René."   
  
"Arsch", fluchte René gutmütig.   
  
"Hab dich auch lieb", lachte Rico und verließ das Zimmer.


	11. Ein Telefonat mit Gefühl

René ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Irgendwie hatte er noch das Bedürfnis zu telefonieren. Mit Anne? Oder Simon? Stefan? Clemens?   
  
Er zögerte deutlich Anne anzurufen. Eigentlich war es ihr Part, sich zu melden, da hatten Rico und Clemens schon recht. Aber eine Beziehung funktionierte nur von beiden Seiten aus. Also nicht Anne. Wer dann?   
  
Simon? Der war sicher gerade beim Kind-ins-Bett-bringen. Und das gleiche galt wohl auch für Stefan.   
  
Clemens? Es tat ihm eigentlich immer gut mit Clemens zu reden, also würde es auch diesmal helfen. Schnell wählte er Clemens' Nummer.   
  
"Hey Lieblingsvogel", meldete sich Clemens.   
  
"Clemens, hi", lächelte René.   
  
"Na wie gehts dir? Langweilst du dich?"   
  
"Rico war bis eben hier, aber ansonsten gehts mir gut", grinste René.   
  
"Dann ist ja gut", sagte Clemens. "Und wann darfst du raus?"   
  
"Morgen, wenn alles gut geht."   
  
"Ich drück dir die Daumen!"   
  
"Danke", lächelte René. "Und wie wars bei dir? Pünktlich beim Training gewesen?"   
  
"Ja, alles ok."   
  
_Schade, dass ich nur so kurz bei dir sein konnte._   
  
"Klingt nicht so ok..."   
  
"Ist im Moment halt alles so angespannt hier", meinte Clemens. _Und du bist weit weg._   
  
"Ihr gewinnt schon wieder", versuchte René ihm etwas gut zuzureden.   
  
_Du bist süß._ "Danke. Ich hoffe es auch, aber... ist alles scheiße."   
  
"Stimmung so mies?" Erst jetzt wurde René klar, dass er Clemens' Gedanken ziemlich deutlich hören konnte, deutlicher als bei Rico.   
  
"Leider", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Und bei schlechter Stimmung spielt man auch schlechter - eure letzten Spiele waren grausam."   
  
"Danke für die Blumen", schnaubte Clemens.   
  
"Na komm, ich bin nur ehrlich."   
  
Clemens seufzte tief. "Das weiß ich."   
  
"Es wird wieder besser. Irgendwann platzt der Knoten."   
  
"Das hoff ich doch. Aber lass uns nicht mehr davon reden."   
  
"Ok", lächelte René. "Worüber?"   
  
_Darüber wie gern ich bei dir wäre, dich küssen würde..._ "Egal. Erzähl einfach was."   
  
René musste schlucken. Der Gedanke war eindeutig gewesen.   
  
"René? Bist du noch da?"   
  
"Ja, bin ich", nickte René. Jetzt empfing er auch noch die Bilder, die Clemens sich vorstellte. Gemütlich aneinander gekuschelt auf einem Sofa, wo, das konnte er nicht sehen.   
  
Aber dafür sah er ihre Hände, die ineinander verschränkt waren und er sah wie sie sich küssten. "Was ist los?" fragte Clemens. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"   
  
"Nein, ist schon ok", murmelte René. "Was soll ich erzählen?"   
  
"René du klingst so komisch. Ist wirklich alles ok?" _Ich hätte nicht fahren sollen. Er braucht mich._   
  
"Es ist alles ok", versicherte René ihm   
  
_Du klingst aber nicht so. Ich sollte wieder zu dir fahren._ "Ok, wenn du es sagst."   
  
"Sag ich", lächelte René hoffentlich überzeugend.   
  
"Ok," gab sich Clemens damit zufrieden.   
  
"Also, sag was..." René wusste nicht, wovon er reden sollte. Clemens' Gedanken brachte ihn durcheinander.   
  
"Ich werd bald 30", grinste Clemens schief. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wenn Engel und ich darüber reden, kommt uns das immer total unwirklich vor."   
  
René grinste breit. "Und? Große Fete in der Cantina?"   
  
"Klar", sagte Clemens. "Du bist hoffentlich auch dabei."   
  
"Gerne", lächelte René. "Ich wäre auch enttäuscht, wenn du mich nicht einladen würdest."   
  
_Als ob ich irgendwas ohne dich machen will._ "Wird bestimmt ne nette Party."   
  
"Ich denke auch - waren die letzten Feten ja auch immer."   
  
_Von mir aus, müssten nur wir beide auf der Party sein. Dann könnte ich mit dir tanzen._ "Stimmt", lachte Clemens.   
  
René schluckte bei den ungebetenen Bildern, die ihn und Clemens beim engen Tanz zeigten.   
  
"Ich hoffe das auch alle kommen können. Ist ja noch immer Bundesliga und so..."   
  
"Wann feiert ihr?"   
  
"Am Sonntag den 12.12.", grinste Clemens. "Das passt vom Spielplan am Besten."   
  
"Ok, dann merk ich mir das vor", lächelte René-   
  
"Ich erinner dich", lachte Clemens.   
  
"Danke. Dann komm ich ganz bestimmt."   
  
Clemens zögerte. _Muss ich Anne auch einladen?_ "Was ist mit deiner Freundin?"   
  
"Ist direkt in der Klausurzeit, aber ich kann sie mal fragen."   
  
_Hoffentlich sagt sie ab!_ "Ja bitte mach das. Sag ihr, ich würd mich sehr freuen."   
  
René beschloss Anne zwar von der Party zu erzählen, sie aber nicht direkt einzuladen. Das musste er Clemens nicht antun.   
  
"Ich sehs schon kommen, ich werd der einzige Junggeselle auf der Party sein", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Ach Clemens", seufzte René. "Gibts denn keine süßen Mädels bei euch in Bremen?"   
  
_Was will ich mit nem Mädel, wenn du in meinem Kopf rumspuckst?_ "Lass mal. Ich brauch erstmal ne Auszeit."   
  
"Und hängst ganz alleine herum."   
  
"Ach Quatsch", sagte Clemens. "Ich hab genug Freunde, die mich auf Trab halten."   
  
"Und neben Training und Freunde hättet du eh keine Zeit für ne Freundin."   
  
_Doch, aber ich will dich._ "Du sagst es."   
  
Die Gedanken hinterließen einen Stich in Renés Herz. Clemens schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen mit ihm.   
  
Wie lange ging das wohl schon so? Wie lange war Clemens schon in ihn verliebt?   
  
Vom Gefühl her schon länger.   
  
"René?"   
  
"Ja,?"   
  
"Ich dachte schon du bist eingepennt", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Ich bin noch da."   
  
"Wie gehts deinen Jungs im Verein?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Gut - glaub ich. Rico hat wohl einiges abgefangen, morgen werd ich wohl mehr hören."   
  
"Machen sich halt Sorgen um dich."   
  
"Ich weiß, aber - mir gehts doch gut." Zumindest, bis mich die Mannschaft angefasst hat. Dann werde ich wohl durchdrehen, überlegte er.   
  
_Wenn man jemanden mag, macht man sich eben Sorgen._ "Es wissen alle, dass du nen harten Schädel hast, Vogel. Aber es war trotzdem beängstigend, wie du da gelegen hast."   
  
"Bin doch wieder aufgewacht, und die Ärzte haben nichts gefunden."   
  
"Lass die Jungs das selbst sehen, dann hören sie auch wieder auf sich Sorgen zu machen", riet Clemens.   
  
"Und du??"   
  
"Ich mach mir immer Sorgen", lachte Clemens.   
  
"Musst du nicht. Bisher hab ich immer überlebt."   
  
"Zum Glück, sonst hättest du jetzt auch mächtig Ärger am Hals, junger Mann!"   
  
René lachte. "Ich werd mich hüten."   
  
"Gut." _Ich würds nicht überleben, dich zu verlieren._   
  
René biss sich auf die Lippen. Er würde noch besser aufpassen als sonst.   
  
"Hat der Arzt schon gesagt, wann du wieder Trainieren darfst?"   
  
"Nein, noch nicht. Aber zumindest nen Bisschen was werde ich bald machen."   
  
"Aber nicht zu früh René", sagte Clemens deutlich ernster.   
  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Aber Radfahren oder so wird bald gehen."   
  
"Aber nicht allein", bat Clemens. _Du überanstrengst dich doch sonst._ "Nimm Rico mit."   
  
"Gute Idee, dann kommt er mal raus."   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Hast du Angst, dass sich dein bruder zum Stubenhocker entwickelt?"   
  
"Im Moment ist er nur am Lernen."   
  
"Er nimmt sein Studium ernst, das ist doch gut."   
  
"Ganz so ernst muss es nicht sein."   
  
"Dann unternimm was mit ihm", nickte Clemens. _Ich bin ja leider nicht bei dir. Ich hätte schon ne Idee, was wir anstellen könnten..._   
  
"Was würdest du tun?", fragte René und hoffte erst im nächsten Moment, dass Clemens diese Frage auf die ausgesprochenen Worte bezog.   
  
"Ich mit deinem Bruder?" fragte Clemens. _Nicht dasselbe, was ich mit dir machen möchte..._   
  
"Ja, was schlägst du vor?", rettete sich René.   
  
_Du in meinem Bett und ich lass dich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr raus._ "Geht doch schwimmen", schlug Clemens vor.   
  
René schluckte hart bei den Bildern, die er von Clemens empfang. "Schwimmen ist eine gute Idee."   
  
"Oh ja", murmelte Clemens und in Renés GEdanken tauchten Bilder von sich selbst mit nackten, nassem Oberkörper auf.   
  
Scheiße, fluchte René innerlich. "Ich... werds Rico mal vorschlagen."   
  
"Mach das. Ich finds immer entspannend. Erst schwimmen und dann Sauna."   
  
Wieder Bilder von ihm selbst, diesmal ganz nackt.   
  
"Ich müsste auch mal wieder zum schwimmen", fuhr Clemens nachdenklich fort. "Mal gucken, vielleicht kann ich Per morgen überreden. Allein hab ich keinen Bock."   
  
"Allein ist auch doof. Macht einfach mehr Spaß."   
  
Sofort prasselten wieder Bilder auf ihn ein, von einem leeren Schwimmbad, von ihnen beiden, die nackt in einem der Becken schwammen.   
  
Verdammt, konnte Clemens nicht an etwas anderes denken?   
  
"Vielleicht schaff ich es in den nächsten Tagen noch mal zu dir zu kommen", sagte Clemens.   
  
René nickte leicht, aber nicht ganz überzeugt. "Das wäre schön."   
  
"Das klingt aber wenig begeistert."   
  
"Sorry, bin noch nen bisschen durcheinander. Nein, wäre echt schön, wenn du herkommen würdest."   
  
"Ich kanns dir noch nicht versprechen, aber ich versuchs."   
  
"Wär echt schön", lächelte René jetzt echter.   
  
"Das klingt doch schon besser", lachte Clemens.   
  
"Und? Wann kommst du?"   
  
"Muss ich morgen mal gucken und mit Schaaf durchsprechen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ruf mich dann gleich an, ja? Dann mach ich das Gästezimmer fertig." Das letzte war René nur so rausgerutscht, er wollte Clemens doch nicht gleich vor den Kopf stoßen.   
  
_Ich würd aber viel lieber bei dir schlafen..._ "Zur Not penn ich auch auf der Couch, also keine Panik."   
  
"Kriegen wir schon hin", lächelte René.   
  
"Klar", nickte Clemens und gähnte verhalten.   
  
"Oh, du klingst müde, mein Lieber..."   
  
"Bin ich auch", gab Clemens zu.   
  
"Dann husch, ab ins Bett. Ich sollte dann sicher auch schlafen."   
  
_Mit dir würde ich viel besser schlafen._ "Gute Idee. Ich meld mich morgen."   
  
"Schlaf gut", lächelte René zum Abschied.   
  
"Du auch." _Mein Süßer._   
  
Irgendwie musste René bei der Anrede lächeln, dann legte er auf.   
  
Er freute sich, dass Clemens ihn noch einmal besuchen wollte, wirklich, aber die Sache mit den Gedanken... machte ihm Angst. Clemens Gedanken waren so unglaublich klar und immer häufiger sah er Bilder dabei.   
  
Clemens war wirklich sehr in ihn verliebt. Was sollte er da machen?   
  
Clemens konnte das ganze unglaublich gut verstecken. Wenn man seine Gedanken nicht kannte, käme man nie auf die Idee, dass da mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle waren. Und darauf sollte René sich konzentrieren. Die Gedanken nicht zu lesen.   
  
Ja, das war im Moment das einzige, was er tun konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er kurz darauf ein.


	12. Essen mit dem Meisterkoch

Der nächste Morgen verlief wenig ereignisreich. Die Gedanken der Schwester waren für ihn nicht lesbar, da sie ihn nicht berührt hatte und der Doc dachte bei der Abschlussuntersuchung zum Glück an nichts Spannendes.   
  
Dann holte Rico ihn ab, Rico, dem der Kopf schwirrte von allem, was er in der Nacht gelernt hatte.   
  
"Rico denk an was ruhiges", murmelte René, dem schon als sie in den Wagen einstiegen der Kopf dröhnte.   
  
"Ich versuchs", versprach Rico und konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr.   
  
"Clemens kommt übrigens noch mal vorbei", erzählte René.   
  
"Und? Wieder in deinem Bett?"   
  
"Lass das", zischte René. "Er macht sich Sorgen um mich. Und ich finds schön, meinen besten Freund hier zu haben."   
  
"Ok. Aber überleg dir, was du machen kannst."   
  
"Was meinst du?" fragte René.   
  
"Willst du Clemens sagen, was du weißt?"   
  
"Nein."   
  
"Und wie willst du dich verhalten?"   
  
René seufzte. "Wenn ich das wüsste. Clemens Gedanken waren selbst am Telefon glasklar."   
  
"Oh - klarer als bei mir?"   
  
"Viel klarer. Und... mit Bilder versehen...."   
  
"Oh", machte Rico. "Und... warum?"   
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen?"   
  
"Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht ne Idee."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, überhaupt keine. Aber es ist... merkwürdig, weil Clemens immer in eine andere Richtung denkt, als das was er wirklich sagt."   
  
"Wie würdest du dich verhalten?"   
  
"An Clemens‘ Stelle?"   
  
"Ja, genau."   
  
"Keine Ahnung", murmelte René.   
  
"Ich glaub, wir würden uns nicht anders verhalten." _ich würd nicht wollen, dass mein bester Freund weiß, dass ich in ihn verknallt bin._   
  
"Nein, ich wohl auch nicht", seufzte René.   
  
Rico nickte. _Und was ist mit dir? Was fühlst du?_   
  
"Was meinst du?"   
  
"Ich übeleg nur, ob ihr eine Chance hättet."   
  
"Ach verdammt Rico lass das. Ich bin nicht schwul."   
  
"100% hetero?"   
  
"Was soll das?" fragte René. "Warum willst du mich unbedingt verkuppeln. Ich hab ne Freundin."   
  
"Nein, hast du nicht." _Und Clemens wäre besser für dich._   
  
"Wieso hab ich keine Freundin?" fragte René.   
  
"Was ist das für eine Freundin, die sich nicht ein Mal meldet, wenn sie sich nicht einmal bei dir anruft oder sich bei mir nach dir erkundigt!"   
  
"Sie hat viel Stress!"   
  
"ZU viel Stress dich auch nur einmal anzurufen?"   
  
René biss sich auf die Lippe. Clemens war sogar gekommen, obwohl es bei Werder so beschissen lief. Und er würde ncoh mal kommen, einfach, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Hätte Anne nicht genauso reagieren müssen?   
  
Clemens machte sich Sorgen um ihn, und zeigte das auch. Machte sich Anne auch Sorgen um ihn?"   
  
"Ich muss sie anrufen", murmelte er.   
  
"Warum?"   
  
"Weil ich mit ihr reden muss."   
  
"Ok?..." _Will er sich bei ihr melden und ihr sagen, wie es ihm geht? Oder... Schluss machen?_   
  
"Ich will nicht Schluss machen. Glaub ich..."   
  
"Aber sicher bist du nicht."   
  
"Glaubst du ich find das toll, dass sie nicht mal angerufen hat?"   
  
"Nein, aber du bist zu gutmütig."   
  
"Ich bin zu gutmütig?"   
  
"Wie lange geht das schon mit ihr? Du würdest sofort hinfahren wenn was ist, aber sie interessiert sich gar nicht für dich."   
  
René lehnte sich schweigend zurück. "Ich weiß. Aber ich...hab mich halt in sie verliebt und..."   
  
"Und sie nutzt es aus."   
  
"Nein", schüttelte René. "Es... ist die Entfernung."   
  
"Klar, ist auch verdammt kompliziert aus Leipzig hier anzurufen."   
  
"Lass es, bitte."   
  
"Hm..." _Hoffentlich geht das nicht mehr lange mit den beiden._   
  
"Bitte Rico. Hast du schon mal überlegt, dass mir solche Gedanken weh tun?"   
  
Leise seufzte Rico. "Ich kann in Gedanken nicht lügen."   
  
"Dann denk an was anderes."   
  
"Weiße Wand?"   
  
"Oder was anderes ruhiges."   
  
Jetzt fing René Gedanken vom Meer auf.   
  
"Danke", sagte René und konnte sich ein wenig entspannen.   
  
  
  
Schließlich hielten sie vor der Wohnung. "Komm, wir machen schnell Mittag, und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend." _Und du kannst die Mail von Lupos lesen._   
  
"Er hat geantwortet?"   
  
"Ja, habs aber nicht mehr lesen können, bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin."   
  
"Dann los. Ich bin neugierig."   
  
Rico nahm Renés Tasche und folgte ihm nach oben. Dann holte er seinen Laptop und rief die Mail auf.   
  
"Hallo,   
sich vor Gedanken zu schützen ist schwierig, grade wenn einem die Menschen nahe stehen. Hast du deine Fähigkeit schon ausprobiert? Also kannst du alle Gedanken lesen oder nur von bestimmten Menschen?   
Bis bald,   
Lupos."   
  
Sofort tippte René die Antwort.   
  
"Hallo Du,   
Ich kann die Gedanken von Menschen lesen, wenn ich sie vorher berührt habe. Dabei kommt es nicht darauf an, wie gut ich sie kenne - bei meinem Bruder gehts genauso gut wie bei irgendwelchen Krankenschwestern. Interessanterweise klappts auch übers Telefon. Ansonsten ist die maximale Entfernung bei ungefähr 20 Metern.   
Ich würds aber gerne lernen sie gerade nicht zu hören!   
Bis bald"   
  
"Dann heißt es jetzt wohl wieder warten", sagte Rico. "Willst du was essen?"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab keinen Hunger..." _Das kannst du gleich mal vergessen_ , hörte er gleich.   
  
"Ich will wirklich nichts", sagte René.   
  
"Dann stell ich die Frage anders: Was willst du essen?"   
  
"Nichts", wiederholte René.   
  
"Ich mach Spaghetti Bolognese - und wenn ichs dir reinprügeln muss!"   
  
"Boah du Nervensäge, dann mach halt Nudeln!"   
  
"Gut so", grinste Rico und stand auf. "Und du kannst inzwischen mal zu Hause anrufen, Mama wird sich freuen dich gesund und munter zu hören."   
  
"Wenigstens hab ich Mama noch nicht angefasst und kann ihre Gedanken nicht hören", murmelte René.   
  
"Wir finden schon eine Lösung", meinte Rico und verließ das Wohnzimmer.   
  
René ließ sich schwer seufzend auf das Sofa sinken und schloss die Augen. Es war anstrengend, immer die Gedanken zu hören, verdammt anstrengend. Und die Küche war eindeutig nicht weit genug weg - er konnte Ricos Gedanken immer noch hören.   
  
Glücklicherweise konzentrierte er sich auf das, was er tat - und nicht auf irgendwelche andere absurde Gedanken. Ricos Gedanken waren wirklich... nervig. Warum hatte er ihm nur von Clemens erzählt? Er hatte den Eindruck, als wollte Rico ihn unbedingt mit ihm verkuppeln. Warum nur?   
  
Klar, Clemens war ein toller Freund, kümmerte sich um ihn, war immer für ihn da - aber das war ja nun wirklich kein Grund.   
  
"René, du sollst Mama anrufen!" kam es in diesem Moment aus der Küche.   
  
"Ja, Papa", murrte René und nahm das Telefon. Schnell war die Nummer gewählt.   
  
"Adler?" meldete sich seine Mutter nach einem Moment.   
  
"Mama? Ich bin's."   
  
"René Schatz! Wie geht es dir?"   
  
"Wieder besser. Rico hat doch immer berichtet? Jedenfalls hat er mich vorhin abgeholt."   
  
"Ja, aber ich möchte es noch einmal von dir hören. Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"   
  
"Alles wieder ok. In der Röhre haben sie auch nichts gefunden. Ich kann auch langsam wieder anfangen mit dem Training."   
  
"Rico sagt, du hast eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, da fängt man nicht gleich wieder mit dem Training an", sagte seine Mutter sofort. "Was sagt Rüdiger zu diesen Plänen?"   
  
"Ich will ja nicht gleich wieder voll einsteigen. Erstmal aufs Rad, dann laufen... und dann nächste Woche seh ich weiter", beruhigte René seine Mutter.   
  
"Lass es bitte ruhig angehen."   
  
"Ja, mach ich", versprach René.   
  
"Und dein Bruder kümmert sich auch gut um dich? Oder soll ich nicht doch für ein paar Tage zu euch kommen?"   
  
"Nein, musst du nicht." Bloß nicht, wollte René am liebsten anfügen. Er war froh, dass er die Gedanken seiner Mutter nicht hören konnte, und das sollte auch möglichst lange so bleiben.   
  
"Es macht mir aber nichts aus."   
  
"Nein, ich bin doch schon fast wieder gesund. Rico kocht gerade, und er ist echt klasse."   
  
Seine Mutter seufzte hörbar. "Gut. Aber wenn was ist, dann komme ich sofort, verstanden?"   
  
"Ja, wir melden uns, versprochen."   
  
"Ich hab gelesen, dass Clemens bei dir war?"   
  
"Wo hast du das denn gelesen?"   
  
"In der BILD, wo sonst."   
  
René lachte gequält. "Ja, er war hier. Und... war schön, dass er hier war."   
  
"Es ist gut, dass er sich so um dich kümmert. Ich wünschte wirklich, er würde immer noch mit dir zusammen spielen."   
  
"Er wollte eine neue Herausforderung. Und in Bremen fühlt er sich auch sehr wohl." Außerdem wäre es für ihn in Leverkusen wohl auch verdammt schwer...   
  
"Ich weiß", sagte seine Mutter. "Ich hab übrigens ein paar Kekse für dich und Rico gebacken. Soll ich sie Anne mit geben? Sie fährt doch bestimmt zu dir."   
  
René schluckte. "Sie... hat sich noch nicht gemeldet..."   
  
"Sie hat... oh. Habt ihr Streit?"   
  
"Nein... keine Ahnung. Sie hat wohl viel um die Ohren", verteidigte René sie. Warum hatte er das überhaupt erwähnt?   
  
"Ach Schatz, das tut mir leid."   
  
"Warum? Ist doch alles ok..."   
  
"Für mich hört sich das nicht ok an."   
  
"Warum? Sie hat ziemlichen Stress im Moment." Vermutete René zumindest.   
  
"Aber du hast im Krankenhaus gelegen René."   
  
"Vielleicht hat sie's gar nicht mitbekommen?"   
  
"Dann müssten sie schon ziemlich blind durchs Leben laufen."   
  
"Ich sag doch, sie ist im Stress."   
  
"Soll ich mal mit ihr reden?"   
  
"Wieso? Naja, wenn du meinst..."   
  
Einen Moment schwieg seine Mutter. "Willst du denn überhaupt, dass sie kommt?"   
  
René stockte leicht. Die Frage hatte er sich noch gar nicht gestellt - vielleicht, weil sie nicht so leicht zu beantworten war.   
  
"René?"   
  
"Ja, bin schon noch da..."   
  
"Ich merk schon, ist nicht so einfach hm?"   
  
"Nein, ist es nicht", gab René zu.   
  
"Dann denk in Ruhe nach. Vielleicht geht es ihr ja ähnlich."   
  
Wieder zögerte René. "Meinst du?"   
  
"So eine Fernbeziehung ist nicht für jeden was. Und dann noch die Tatsache, dass du in der Öffentlichkeit stehst. Daran muss man sich erst gewöhnen."   
  
"Mit Jule gings doch auch", murmelte René.   
  
"Jule kanntest du auch schon ne ganze Weile."   
  
René seufzte leise. "Und jetzt?"   
  
"Ruhst du dich aus und überlegst dir, was du willst. Und dann rufst du sie an oder... fahr am besten zu ihr. Sowas regelt man besser persönlich."   
  
"Du meinst, ich werde mich gehen sie entscheiden? Warum seid ihr alle gegen sie?" Die Frage war nicht wütend gestellt, sondern interessiert.   
  
"Ich bin nicht gegen Anne", sagte seine Mutter. "Sie ist sehr nett, aber... ihr seid auch sehr, sehr unterschiedlich René."   
  
"Warum sind wir unterschiedlich?"   
  
"Ich finde einfach, dass die... Chemie zwischen euch nicht stimmt. Das war bei dir und Jule anders."   
  
"Du hast gerade selbst gesagt, dass Jule und ich uns länger kannten."   
  
Seine Mutter seufzte. "Nenn es weibliche Intuition Schatz. Aber wenn du Anne wirklich liebst, dann bin ich die Letzte, die dir da reinreden will."   
  
"Ich... weiß es nicht", murmelte René kaum verständlich.   
  
"Das kannst nur du entscheiden. Hör auf dein Herz, dann kannst du nichts falsch machen."   
  
René nickte leicht. "Ich werd es mal in Ruhe befragen."   
  
"Gut", sagte seine Mutter. "Und jetzt ruh dich aus. Und iss was."   
  
"Hat Rico auch schon gesagt", meinte René leise. "er kocht auch gerade."   
  
"Dann macht euch einen ruhigen Tag und ruf mich bald wieder an, ja?"   
  
"Mach ich", versprach René, dann legte er auf.   
  
"Na, was hat Mama gesagt?" fragte Rico hinter ihm.   
  
Leise seufzte René. "Dass Anne und ich nicht zusammen passen."   
  
_Ha! Sag ich doch auch immer!_ "Wie seid ihr denn auf das Thema gekommen?"   
  
"Sie hat gefragt, ob sie schon hier war."   
  
_War sie nicht und sie hat auch immer noch nicht angerufen._ "Hm", machte Rico. "Essen ist fertig. Wollen wir hier oder in der Küche essen?"   
  
"Danke", murmelte René, sowohl auf das Essen bezogen, als auch darauf, dass Rico zu Anne schwieg.   
  
Wenigstens mit Worten und auch in Gedanken ging er nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.   
  
Stattdessen dachte er ziemlich angestrengt an das Essen.   
  
René grinste schwach und folgte Rico dann in die Küche. "Riecht gut."   
  
_Ist ja auch nach Mamas Rezept._   
  
Renés Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. "Und du meinst, du hast das genauso gut hinkommen?"   
  
"Ich hab mein Bestes getan. Probier mal." Er füllte ihnen auf und setzte sich René gegenüber.   
  
René probierte und nickte. "Noch nicht ganz, aber fast."   
  
"Was fehlt", fragte Rico nach.   
  
"Keine Ahnung. Du weißt, dass ich nicht kochen kann. Aber ich glaub irgendein Gewürz."   
  
"Ach nee, irgendein Gewürz. Einfacher gehts nicht, was?"   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fand das schon sehr hilfreich von mir..."   
  
Rico streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, dann probierte er auch.   
  
"Ich finds gut so", sagte er.   
  
"Ja, klar, sonst hättest du es mir ja auch nicht vorgesetzt."   
  
"So und jetzt aufhören mit Labern und dafür Essen!"   
  
"Ja, schon gut..."   
  
_Essen!_   
  
"Ja-haa..."   
  
Rico verdrehte die Augen und begann hungrig seine Nudeln zu essen ohne sich weiter um René zu kümmern. Auch seine Gedanken schwiegen für einen Moment. Erleichtert sah René ihn kurz an, dann aß er ebenfalls.   
  
Tatsächlich hatte er wirklich Hunger und vertilgte seine Portion in Rekordgeschwindigkeit.   
  
"Mehr?", fragte Rico mit einem Grinsen. _War also doch ganz gut."_   
  
"Ja du Meisterkoch", sagte René und schob seinen Teller in Ricos Richtung. Rico lachte leise und füllte nach.   
  
Ein wenig langsamer aß René auch die zweite Portion bis zum letzten Bissen auf.   
  
"Reichts jetzt´?" _Oder mutierst du zur siebenköpfigen Raupe?_   
  
"Raup-Raup", grinste René. "Aber danke, ich bin satt."   
  
"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Rico. "Und jetzt?"   
  
"Mama hat gesagt, wir sollen uns nen ruhigen Tag machen, aber ich würd gern raus gehen."   
  
"Mittagsschlaf, und wenn du dann magst, können wir nen bisschen an den Rhein gehen, ok?"   
  
"Mittagsschlaf? Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr!"   
  
"Macht Opa doch auch immer!"   
  
"Oh toll, also kein Kleinkind, sondern Rentner. Na herzlichen Dank auch."   
  
"Oder einfach ein Zwischending. und jetzt leg dich hin, ich räum hier auf."   
  
"ABer ich hab in den letzten Tagen doch so viel geschlafen."   
  
"Dann kannst du ja gleich weitermachen."   
  
_Und jetzt diskutier nicht mit mir, sondern leg dich hin. Sonst fang ich wieder an, über Clemens und dich nachzudenken!_   
  
"Du Arsch!", grinste René leicht und stand auf   
  
"Hab dich auch lieb", grinste Rico zurück.   
  
René streckte ihm nicht ganz erwachsen die Zunge heraus, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte kurz überlegt, sich ins Bett zu legen, aber die Couch würde es auch tun.   
  
Mit der Wolldecke, die Clemens ihnen zum Einzug geschenkt hatte, weil er gemeckert hatte, dass Rico immer die Fenster aufriss. Wieder Clemens, dachte er seufzend, als er sich unter die Decke kuschelte.   
  
Er schloss die Augen und war dann tatsächlich bald eingeschlafen.


	13. Ein besorgter Anruf

Er schlief lange, viel länger, als er eigentlich geplant hatte. Und es war auch nur das nervige Klingeln des Telefons, das ihn aufwachen ließ. Müde reckte er sich und zog den Hörer an sich heran.   
  
"René?" hörte er eine aufgeregte Stimme, der ein wenig verspätet als die von Clemens erkannte.   
  
"Hm - ja?"   
  
"Was ist los mit dir? Ist was passiert? Ich versuch dich seit ner Stunde zu erreichen."   
  
"Seit ner Stunde? Ich hab geschlafen. Und Rico... keine Ahnung, wo der steckt."   
  
_Gott sei Dank. Warum jagst du mir nu immer solche Schrecken ein?_ "Ok, dann ist gut. Ich... sorry, ich wollt dich nicht wecken."   
  
"Nein, ist schon ok. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das Telefon nicht gehört habe."   
  
"Du brauchst halt noch Ruhe und hast tief und fest geschlafen", sagte Clemens.   
  
René hörte auch keine Gedanken, die etwas anderes aussagten.   
  
"Ich wollte auch eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich morgen Nachmittag komme."   
  
"Das ist toll", freute sich René. Und er freute sich wirklich sehr.   
  
_Er freut sich!_ "Ja ist es. Training ist eh nichts, das Spiel am Wochenende kann ich nicht knicken. Also meinte Thomas, dass ich ruhig noch ein bisschen Krankenpfleger spielen kann. Dann stell ich wenigstens nichts Dummes an."   
  
René lachte leicht. "Ist toll. Und trotzdem scheiße, ich meine, mit deinem blöden Muskel."   
  
"Wem sagst du das? Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, dass ist ne Seuche."   
  
"Und wer hat das bei euch eingeschleppt... und wehe, du steckst mich an. Kann ich gar nicht gebrauchen."   
  
"Das befällt nur Bremer", sagte Clemens trocken. "Wer angefangen hat? Naldo, ganz klar. Der ist am längsten verletzt."   
  
"Dann... nee, ich wollte gerade Hauen vorschlagen, aber dann machst du dir nur noch die Hand kaputt."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Ich bin kein Torhüter, da ist ne Hand nicht so wichtig."   
  
"Sieht trotzdem doof aus, wenn du mit Gips spielt", lachte Rene mit.   
  
"Aber ich könnte meinen Gegner den Gips ins Gesicht hauen. Dann kriegen wir vielleicht nicht mehr so viele Gegentore."   
  
"Ok, solange du keinen Leverkusener anhaust..."   
  
_Dich würde ich nie hauen, mein Süßer._ "Hm... das müsste ich mir mal überlegen. Wenn die so frech sind und Tore schießen wollen."   
  
Renés Grinsen wurde breiter, dann verkniff er es sich. Er war doch nicht Clemens' Süßer! "Nicht Pats hauen. Und Kieß auch nicht, den brauch ich noch. Und Simon eh nicht. Und Renato und... die anderen auch nicht."   
  
"Na gut, also keine Leverkusener hauen", seufzte Clemens. "Aber nur, weil du mich so lieb bittest." _Und ich dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann..._   
  
"Ich bitte dich gaaaanz lieb", lächelte René und biss sich dann auf die Zunge. Er sollte Clemens nicht quälen!   
  
Clemens schnaubte belustigt. "Du bist überzeugender, wenn du deinen Dackelblick aufsetzt und das klappt am Telefon nicht Vögelchen. Du kannst mich aber bestechen."   
  
"Hm? Womit denn?"   
  
_Da würde mir so einiges einfallen..._ Die Gedanken wurden wieder einmal von eindeutigen Bildern begleitet.   
  
Sie ließen René fast zusammenzucken. Es war gar nicht unbedingt Sex, den Clemens sich vorstellte, sondern Nähe, Berührungen, Küsse.   
  
"Du lädst mich zum Essen ein", sagte Clemens. "Und zwar zum Inder. Hier geht ja keiner mit mir indisch Essen... alles Banausen."   
  
"Inder klingt gut, das mach ich. Rico will da ja auch nie hin, und die anderen sind auch eher für Pizza oder Grieche oder so."   
  
"Schön", freute sich Clemens. "Noch ein Grund, dass wir uns öfter sehen sollten."   
  
War das so weise? Dass sie sich öfter sahen und Clemens sich noch mehr quälte?   
  
"Und was habt ihr heute noch vor?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Eigentlich hat Rico mir versprochen, dass wir noch rausgehen. Aber jetzt sitz ich alleine hier, keine Ahnung, wo er steckt."   
  
_Was würde ich dafür tun, jetzt neben dir auf dem Sofa zu sitzen..._ "Du armer. Aber bitte geh nicht allein raus, ja?"   
  
"Ich weiß", murrte René und versuchte Clemens' Gedanken zu verdrängen.   
  
"Wir machen uns alle nur Sorgen um dich", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ich weiß", wiederholte René. "Aber ich bin nicht schwer krank. Ich hab mir nur bisschen den Kopf angehauen."   
  
"Du warst bewusstlos und hast ne Gehirnerschütterung", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf. "Bitte sei einfach vorsichtig. Tus für mich, ja?"   
  
"Ja, ok", seufzte René.   
  
_Ach Süßer, ich hab doch nur Angst um dich._ "Danke. Ich will nur, dass du ganz schnell wieder fit wirst."   
  
"Werde ich nur, wenn ich mich bewegen darf!"   
  
"Lass es heute ruhig angehen und ich verspreche dir, wir machen morgen nen langen Spaziergang."   
  
Unwillkürlich legte sich ein Lächeln auf Renés Lippen. "Klingt gut."   
  
Wieder drangen Bilder zu ihm. Sie beide, Hand in Hand im Park... "Ja, tut es", sagte Clemens. "Wird meinem Muskel auch gut tun."   
  
René nickte leicht, auch wenn er die Bilder vom Händchenhalten tief hinten in seinem Gedächnis begrub.   
  
"Also... ich muss jetzt", sagte Clemens. "Ich freu mich auf morgen."   
  
"Ich mich auch", lächelte René.   
  
_Ich wünschte nur, du würdest dich auf mehr, als nur deinen besten Freund freuen._ "Also bis Morgen Vögelchen. Und... schön ruhig alles!"   
  
"Jaja", murmelte René und war jetzt doch froh auflegen zu können. Und aus einem Grund freute er sich nicht auf den nächsten Tag: Clemens' Gedanken würden dann noch viel deutlicher sein.   
  
Es war... verstörend auf der einen Seite Clemens gut gelaunten Worte und freundschaftlichen Ratschläge zu hören und gleichzeitig seinen geheimen Sehnsüchten lauschen zu müssen.   
  
Die tiefen Sehnsüchte nach einem festen Freund. Und nicht nach irgendeinem festen Freund, sondern nach ihm.   
  
René hatte sich ganz deutlich gesehen, mit Clemens auf dem Sofa, im Park, sie beide küssend, schmusend... Und er hatte gespürt, wie wohl sich Clemens bei dieser Vorstellung fühlte.   
  
Er hatte ihn sich richtig vorstellen können, auf seinem Sofa, die Wasserflasche wie immer vor sich, und mit einem leicht verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
  
"Scheiße", flüsterte René. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte.   
  
Er wollte Clemens nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Zwar versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er Clemens nicht weh tun wollte, indem er ihre Freundschaft auf Eis legte, aber im Grunde... fühlte er sich bei ihm einfach wohl.   
  
Das war schon immer so gewesen, seit dem sie sich kannten. Clemens war ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens, genau wie Rüdi, Rico und seine Eltern. So einen Teil konnte er nicht einfach aus seinem Leben verbannen.   
  
Clemens war immer für ihn da gewesen. Als er als kleiner, junger Torwart in Leipzig bei einem Spiel den Kasten bis oben vollbekommen hatte, war Clemens als erster für ihn da gewesen. Als er in Leverkusen Heimweh hatte, war Clemens zu ihm gefahren. Als seine Rippe ihm fast die Karriere gekostet hatte, hatte Clemens an seinem Krankenbett gesessen, und ihn bei seinen Reha-Übungen motiviert. Und auch jetzt war er immer für ihn da. Als klar gewesen war, dass er die WM nicht würde spielen können, war Clemens mitten in der Nacht zu ihm nach Leverkusen gefahren.   
  
Hatte sich mit ihm aufs Sofa gesetzt und mit ihm zusammen geschwiegen.   
  
Dabei musste das für ihn unglaublich schwer sein. Wenn Clemens wirklich schon länger in ihn verliebt war, dann musste ihm jeder einzelne Besuch weh getan haben. Und er hatte nie etwas davon gemerkt...   
  
Hatte Clemens das so gut überspielt? Oder hatte er, René, das einfach übersehen?   
  
Er seufzte tief. Egal was zutraf, jetzt wusste er von Clemens Gefühlen. Und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.   
  
Der Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür erlöste ihn fürs erste vom Grübeln. Anscheinend kam Rico wieder.   
  
_Blöder Regen...Und der Wind... wird echt Herbst... Winter... alles nass und kalt..._   
  
"Hey Rico!" rief René.   
  
"Bin da", kam es aus dem Flur zurück.   
  
"Wo warst du?"   
  
"Einkaufen. Hast gepennt, da hab ich mir bisschen Zeit gelassen."   
  
"Du hast Clemens fast nen Herzinfarkt verursacht", sagte René. "Der hat sich die Finger wund gewählt."   
  
"Hab ich mein Handy hier vergessen?", wollte Rico wissen.   
  
"Anscheinend."   
  
"Und du hast es nicht gehört? So tief gepennt?"   
  
"Ja, war ziemlich weg. Clemens sagt, er hätts fast ne Stunde probiert, bis ich rangegangen bin."   
  
"Oh mann, der Arme..." _Der muss ja fast gestorben sein vor Sorge, wenn sein Liebster krank ist und nicht erreichbar._   
  
"Lass das!" sagte René. "Ich bin nicht Clemens Liebster."   
  
"Für ihn schon. Wenn auch nur in seinen Träumen. Wenn er an dich denkt."   
  
René seufzte. "Das weiß ich auch... Er kommt übrigens morgen her."   
  
"Echt? Schön, dann kann er sich mal um dich kümmern, und ich fahr mal wieder in die Uni."   
  
"Ich will ihm nicht weh tun", sagte René leise.   
  
"Ich weiß", nickt Rico verständnisvoll. "Und das kann wohl auch nur er beurteilen. Und entscheiden."   
  
"Ich muss doch irgendwas tun können."   
  
"Wenn das so einfach wäre..."   
  
"Ich sollte mich von ihm fernhalten, ich weiß, aber... ich brauch ihn", flüsterte René jetzt fast.   
  
"Vielleicht reicht es ihm, dass er für dich da sein kann."   
  
"Ja, vielleicht..."   
  
"Es ist seine Entscheidung", wiederholte Rico.   
  
"Ich weiß. Aber weißt du, wie schwer es ist, seine Gedanken zu hören? Oder zu sehen, was er sich vorstellt? Wie wir Hand in Hand durch den Park gehen, oder auf dem Sofa kuscheln oder im Bett..."   
  
"Verdammte Gedankenhörerei!" _Und meine hört er auch noch..._   
  
"Ja, deine hör ich auch."   
  
"Ja, scheiße is..."   
  
"Lass uns doch mal gucken, ob sich Lupos schon gemeldet hat."   
  
Sofort nickte Rico und zog den Laptop heran. Schnell rief er die Mails ab, und in der Tat lag dort eine Antwort.   
  
"Hallo,   
das hört sich in der Tat spannend an. Ich kann nur die Gedanken von Leuten lesen, die ich ansehe und mit mir in einem Raum sind. Das ist schon nervig genug, wenn ich mir vorstelle sie auch noch übers Telefon zu hören...   
Gut, du willst also lernen, sie nicht mehr zu hören? Das ist schwierig, weil es da keine Patentlösung gibt. Ich kann seit über zwei Jahren die Gedanken von anderen hören und immer noch kann ich sehr starke Gedanken nicht ausblenden, egal wie sehr ich es versuche. Es gibt verschieden Dinge, die helfen können und genauso viele Dinge, die das Problem verstärken können. Gibt es Unterschiede, wie "laut" du Gedanken hörst?   
Bis bald."   
  
René las die Mail zwei, drei Mal. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lupos genauer beschrieb, dass und wie er die Gedanken anderer hörte.   
  
"Na wirklich helfen tut uns das aber auch nicht", murmelte Rico.   
  
"Schon", meinte René.   
  
"Ach ja? Und wie?"   
  
René antwortete nicht, sondern tippte einfach los:   
  
"Hallo,   
Irgendwie tut es gut zu lesen, wie Du Dein Gedankenlesen beschreibst. Ich komm mir noch immer vor wie irgendeine Abart, und es ist schön nicht alleine zu sein.   
Ich höre die Gedanken lauter, wenn ich die Menschen berühre, dann ist die Stimme ganz deutlich in meinem Kopf. Je nachdem, wie weit sie weg sind, wirds undeutlicher. Beim Telefon gibts keinen Unterschied. Ob Leute, die mir nahestehen, deutlicher sind, weiß ich nicht - ich hab hier eigentlich nur meinen Bruder zum "Üben".   
Bis bald"   
  
"Oh toll, ich bin dein Versuchskaninchen", brummte Rico.   
  
René schickte die Mail ab. "Klar bist du das. Mit wem soll ich sonst üben? Mit dieser komischen Krankenschwester da? Oder dem Doc? Damit er mich gleich einweist?"   
  
"Clemens?" schlug Rico vor.   
  
René sah Rico nur kurz mit eindeutigem Blick an, der irgendwas zwischen "Arsch" und "Du spinnst" aussagte.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico unschuldig.   
  
"Ich.werde.nicht.mit.Clemens.üben", stellte René fest.   
  
"Und wieso nicht?" fragte Rico. _Das wär doch ideal!_   
  
"Ja, klar, ich erzähl ihm, dass ich seine Gedanken höre. Er wird begeistert sein."   
  
"Dann würdet ihr aber wenigstens mal darüber reden. Und Clemens kann dich ja von seinen Vorzügen überzeugen", grinste Rico frech.   
  
"Sag mal, du willst heute noch unbedingt Ärger haben, was?"   
  
"Ich versuch zu helfen!"   
  
"Bitte erzähl mir zukünftig nur von deinen guten Ideen."   
  
"Das war eine brilliante Idee, René."   
  
"Ich würd Clemens schon gern als Freund behalten", schnaubte René.   
  
"Und du meinst, wenn du weiter heimlich seine Gedanken liest klappt das besser, als wenn du ehrlich zu ihm bist?"   
  
"Ja... nein... was soll ich denn machen? Er wird nie wieder mit mir reden."   
  
_Als ob er das durchhalten würde?_ "Ist es so denn besser? Er sehnt sich nach dir und kann dich ja offenbar nicht haben."   
  
"Eigentlich würd ichs nicht wissen", meinte René.   
  
"Ja, aber du weißt es nun mal. Und so wie ich das sehe, kann Lupos dir nicht helfen, das... abzustellen."   
  
"Vielleicht hat er ja noch nen Tipp", hoffte René.   
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du musst es wissen."   
  
"Ich kann ihm das nicht sagen. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren."   
  
_Hm... ob da nicht doch was bei den beiden geht?..._ "Ok, lassen wir das. Warte einfach mal Clemens Besuch ab und dann sehen wir weiter."   
  
"Es geht nichts zwischen uns. Nur, weil er mein bester Freund ist, muss ich nicht mit ihm zusammenkommen."   
  
"Ihr würdet halt gut zusammenpassen", sagte Rico und stand auf. "Willst du auch was trinken?"   
  
"Ja, wenn du was holst?"   
  
"Klar", sagte Rico. _Schön das Thema vermeiden, das kannst du super René._ "Wasser oder lieber Saft?"   
  
"Du hast mit dem Trinken angefangen. Apropos trinken - meinst du, das geht besoffen auch?"   
  
"Ich meinte auch nicht das Trinken", sagte Rico kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Dann bring was normales."   
  
_Wenn du denkst, du könntest das Thema Clemens so vermeiden, hast du dich geschnitten!_ "Ok, also Wasser."


	14. Mail vom Alien

René nickte. Und beschloss, jede Erwähnung von Clemens einfach zu ignorieren.   
  
Rico verschwand in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einer Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläsern zurück.   
  
"Danke", nahm René ihm eines der Gläser ab. "Sag mal, wollten wir nicht noch rausgehen?"   
  
"Traust du dir das zu?" fragte Rico.   
  
René verdrehte die Augen. "Sonst würd ich nicht fragen."   
  
"Aber nur kurz", sagte Rico. _Clemens macht mir sonst morgen die Hölle heiß._   
  
René holte Luft, dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. Er würde nichts über Clemens sagen.   
  
"Also los, zieh dich an", sagte Rico.   
  
Zufrieden nickte René und machte sich fertig.   
  
"Eine halbe Stunde höchstens", sagte Rico, als sie das Haus verließen.   
  
"Jaja", murrte René und machte sich dann auf den Weg in Richtung Park.   
  
_Die Freundlichkeit in Person mein Bruderherz!_ "Renn nicht so!"   
  
"Schleich nicht so!"   
  
"Ich gehe normal, wie man bei einem Spaziergang halt geht."   
  
"Solche Stubenhocker wie du vielleicht."   
  
"Stubenhocker? Frechheit!"   
  
"Dann mach hinne."   
  
Rico stöhnte und ging etwas schneller. "Eine Runde und dann wieder zurück. Es ist ekelhaft kalt."   
  
"Bewegst dich zu langsam", meinte René und beschleunigte noch mal.   
  
"Kannst ja morgen mit Clemens raus gehen, der hält bestimmt Schritt."   
  
"Hat er eh schon vor."   
  
"Und warum muss ich jetzt hier so leiden?"   
  
"Weil ich mich bewegen will."   
  
_Wie kann man nur freiwillig Sportler werden?_   
  
"Wie kann man nur freiwillig so nen trockenes Zeug studieren."   
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist schon ok so."   
  
"Dann lass uns gehen."   
  
"Nach Hause?" fragte Rico hoffnungsvoll.   
  
"Wir sind doch gerade erst los."   
  
"Aber mir ist kalt."   
  
"Dann lauf schneller."   
  
_Boah was findet Clemens nur an dem?_   
  
"Na komm, so schlimm ist es nicht."   
  
Rico brummte. _Nicht schlimm. Es ist kalt und ich glaub es fängt grad wieder an zu Regnen. Ja, das war eindeutig ein Tropfen in meinem Nacken... ich hasse den Winter!_   
  
Darauf reagierte René gar nicht erst.   
  
Es war anstrengenden den Spaziergang zu genießen, während er gleichzeitig Ricos Gedanken lauschen musste.   
  
Ricos Gedanken, die inzwischen nur noch murrten und motzten und deutlich machten, dass er nur noch nach Hause wollte. Und wenn es nicht darum ging, dachte er über Clemens nach, was nicht weniger ätzend war.   
  
"Rico... geh schon mal nach Hause", bat er schließlich.   
  
"Nein, ich lass dich hier nicht allein rumlaufen", schüttelte Rico sofort den Kopf.   
  
"Dann denk bisschen netter."   
  
"Sorry, aber das kann ich nicht steuern."   
  
"Denk an was Schönes. Was willst du Mama und Papa zu Weihnachten schenken?"   
  
"Keine Ahnung", seufzte Rico.   
  
"Ich auch nicht", gab René zu.   
  
"Ist doch jedes Jahr das Gleiche... ich überlege wochenlang und schenk dann doch wieder nur irgendwas total Einfallsloses."   
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns zusammentun", überlegte René. "Dann haben wir vielleicht ne bessere Idee."   
  
"Schenkst du Clemens was?"   
  
"Ich denke schon", nickte René. "Haben wir bisher ja auch immer so gehalten."   
  
"Und was?"   
  
"Hab auch noch keine Ahnung."   
  
_Schenk ihm doch nen Kuss._ "Ok, also brauchen wir Geschenke für Mama und Papa und Clemens und... Rüdi?"   
  
"Ja, klar, Rüdi auch. Oder halt die ganze Familie. Fabrice schenk auch auch was. Und Anne. Und... irgendwas für Tayler und Livia."   
  
"Ok, für die Kleinen das sollte doch einfach sein", meinte Rico. "Irgendwas Kuscheliges für die ganze Kleine und für Tayler nen Holzspielzeug oder so?"   
  
"Tayler liebt seine Holzeisenbahn, da finde ich bestimmt was. Muss es nur mit Kieß absprechen. Und Livia, da find ich auch was. Nur Plüschtiere hat sie wohl genug."   
  
"Kann man genug Plüschtiere haben?" fragte Rico grinsend.   
  
"Ja, ich denke schon."   
  
"Und warum zum Teufel willst du Anne was schenken?" fragte Rico. _Außer nen gepflegten Tritt vor die Tür..._   
  
"Weil sie meine Freundin ist, da schenkt man was", meinte René relativ fest.   
  
"Deine Freundin? Komische Freundin... sie ruft nicht an, du auch nicht..." _Liebst du sie überhaupt oder willst du nur unbedingt ne Freundin haben?_   
  
René seufzte nur leise. Ricos Worte hatten einen wunden Punkt getroffen - besonders die gedachten Worten.   
  
Denn wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, ob er Anne liebte. Er war schrecklich in sie verknallt gewesen, als er sie kennengelernt hatte, das schon, aber jetzt?   
  
Sie hatten sich seit dem Sommer kaum gesehen.   
  
"Keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort", murmelte Rico.   
  
"Sie ist trotzdem meine Freundin."   
  
"Sie ist ein Alibi mehr nicht", meinte Rico. "Damit man nicht wieder spekuliert mit wem du zusammen bist oder warum du single bist."   
  
René schwieg weiter. Konnte Rico Recht haben?   
  
Rico schwieg einen Moment. _Da hab ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen._ "Lass uns zurück nach Hause gehen, ja?"   
  
"Wenns sein muss", murrte René leise.   
  
"Muss es", sagte Rico bestimmt. "Kannst morgen mit Clemens so lange raus, wie du willst."   
  
"Dann ist das Wetter auch besser, haben sie angekündigt."   
  
"Das Wetter wird erst nächtes Jahr wieder besser", brummte Rico.   
  
"Es soll nicht regnen."   
  
"Toll!"   
  
"Komm, sieh es nicht ganz so düster."   
  
Rico seufzte tief. "Du weißt, dass ich den Winter nicht mag."   
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Musst aber mit leben - außer, du wechselst an ne Uni in Nordafrika."   
  
_Und dich hier allein lassen?_ "Nee, lass mal."   
  
"Bist schon nen toller kleiner Bruder", lächelte René ihn an.   
  
"Weiß ich", grinste Rico. "Aber du bist auch nicht übel für nen großen Bruder."   
  
René stieß ihn mit seinem Ellenbogen. "Spinner."   
  
"Sagt der Torhüter!"   
  
"Genau der. Bin immerhin älter als du."   
  
"Älter ja, aber klüger? Das glaub ich nicht."   
  
"Erfahrener. Sportlicher. Blonder."   
  
Rico lachte auf. "Auf das letzte verzichte ich auch wirklich gern."   
  
"Pah", machte René nur und deutete dann auf die Haustür, vor der sie inzwischen angekommen waren. "Hast du nen Schlüssel?"   
  
"Irgendwo", nickte Rico und begann seine Taschen abzusuchen.   
  
"Dann... such mal..."   
  
_Mach ich doch. Du hättest ja auch einen mitnehmen können..._   
  
"Ich bin krank."   
  
Rico schnaubte und zog dann triumphierend den Schlüssel aus der Tasche. "Hier ist das gute Stück."   
  
"Bravo", grinste René.   
  
"Wenn du nicht lieb bist, lass ich dich hier draußen stehen", drohte Rico.   
  
"Ich bin immer ganz lieb."   
  
_Das wüsste ich aber._ "Na, wenn du meinst", sagte Rico und schloss die Haustür auf.   
  
René folgte ihm schweigend nach oben.   
  
"Du, ich muss noch ein bissel was für die Uni machen", sagte Rico, während er sich Jacke und Schuhe auszog.   
  
"Mach das - ich leg mich noch ein bisschen hin."   
  
"Vernünftig. Ruf, wen du was brauchst."   
  
"Ich bin schon groß", murmelte René.   
  
"Ja, ich weiß, ich bin nicht Clemens, aber lass dich doch einfach ein bisschen von mir bemuttern", sagte Rico.   
  
"Was hat Cle...", fing René an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Is schon gut."   
  
"Ruf doch mal Anne an, wenn du Lust hast", schlug Rico vor.   
  
"Du verstehst es wirklich einen aufzumuntern", seufze René.   
  
"Ist es denn besser, das Thema immer weiter aufzuschieben?"   
  
"Ja, ist es", fauchte René.   
  
"Boah immer locker René", sagte Rico und hob abwehrend die Hände. _Ich kann nichts dafür, dass deine tolle Freundin ein Miststück ist._   
  
"Sie ist kein Miststück!"   
  
"Wenn du meinst."   
  
"Ja", seufzte René und zog sich Jacke und Schuhe aus.   
  
"Ok, dann red nicht mit ihr. Warte ab, bis sie sich irgendwann meldet. Wenn sie es denn überhaupt tut."   
  
"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", murmelte René.   
  
_Ich mach mir nun mal Sorgen._ "Ganz wie du meinst. Ich bin dann lernen", sagte Rico und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in seinem Zimmer.   
  
René sah ihm nach, dann ließ er sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa sinken.   
  
Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Rico ja recht. Früher oder später musste er das mit Anne klären. Und vermutlich war es besser, es gleich zu tun.   
  
Aber was sollte er ihr sagen?   
  
"'Hallo Anne, schön, dass du dich nicht gemeldet hast?'"   
  
Er schnaubte. Tolle Idee.   
  
Oder ein 'Anne, du hast dich nicht gemeldet, deswegen mach ich Schluss?'   
  
Wollte er denn überhaupt Schluss machen?   
  
So ganz sicher war sich René da nicht.   
  
"Ach Scheiße verdammt", fluchte er leise. Er würde heute nicht mit ihr sprechen. Erst musste er sich selbst darüber klar werden, was er eigentlich wollte.   
  
Er sollte sich lieber ein wenig ausruhen. Und vielleicht noch mal nachsehen, ob Lupos geschrieben hatte.   
  
Mit einem Grinsen nickte René und öffnete sein Laptop.   
  
Schnell rief er das Mailprogramm auf und wartete ungeduldig, bis die Anzeige seines Posteingangs erschien.   
  
Tatsächlich war dort eine neue Mail von Lupos - neben einer Menge anderer Nachrichten. Sofort rief er die Mail auf.   
  
"Hallo, ja manchmal komm ich mir auch wie ein Alien vor. Deshalb bin ich inzwischen sehr vorsichtig geworden, wem ich was erzähle. Das wirst du auch noch merken...   
Aber zurück zu deinem Problem. Ehrlich gesagt ist es schwierig so ne Ferndiagnose zu stellen. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du dich in GEdanken auf etwas anderes, was beruhigendes konzentrierst. Strand, Meer oder sowas. Versuch es mal,   
Bis bald."   
  
Wirklich keine große Hilfe, seufze René.   
  
"Hallo Alien,   
ich glaube, ich werde es nicht weiter herumerzählen. Mein Bruder und Vater, das reicht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man ziemlich einsam werden kann, wenn die Leute nicht damit zurecht kommen. Andererseits fühle ich mich mies, wenn ich ihre Gedanken höre und sie es nicht wissen. Ach, alles Scheiße.   
Ich finde es ziemlich belastend, die Gedanken immer zu hören und ihnen nicht ausweichen zu können. Es wird nur dann erträglich, wenn mein Bruder an eine weiße Wand oder so denkt. Du meinst, das klappt auch, wenn ich mich drauf konzentriere? Ich werds versuchen.   
Bis bald"   
  
Er schickte die Mail ab und schloss den Laptop dann wieder. Dann lehnte er sich zurück.   
  
Wirklich müde war er nicht, also versuchte er sich erstmal nur zu entspannen. Ganz leise hörte er Ricos Gedanken aus seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht war das ganz gut zum Üben.   
  
Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte an einen weißen Sandstrand zu denken. Er sah die leichten Dünen, die sanften Wellen des Meeres... Er hörte noch immer Ricos Gedanken, aber leiser, und... er verstand sie nicht mehr. Allerdings war er vorher auch schon leise gewesen. Trotzdem verbuchte er es als ersten kleinen Erfolg.   
  
Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Stimme und konnte die langweiligen Texte hören, die Rico lernte. Wie sein Bruder das Zeug nur behalten konnte, war ihm schleierhaft. Er empfand es nur als langweilige, und zu allem Überfluss schaffte er es jetzt nicht mehr die Stimme auszublenden.   
  
Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und versuchte sich verbissen wieder auf den Strand zu konzentrieren. Die Ruhe, die Stille... Und in den Wellen immer wieder die Stimme von Rico, die langweilige Gesetzestexte vorlas.   
  
Seufzend gab er den Versuch auf. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er nun Kopfschmerzen und sein kleiner Erfolg hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Er würde es niemals schaffen, sich auf ein ruhiges Bild zu konzentrieren, wenn jemand mit ihm im Zimmer war.   
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich nach hinten. Ob er noch mal weiter im Internet forschen sollte? Lupos schien im nicht helfen zu können, aber irgendwo musste es doch eine Lösung für sein Problem geben.   
Er nickte und suchte sich durch das Internet. Noch immer hörte er dabei Ricos Gedanken im Nebenraum. Er konnte sich kaum auf das konzentrieren, was er selbst las.   
  
"Verdammt, Rico, denk leiser!", rief er irgendwann genervt.   
  
"Wie soll ich denn leiser denken?" rief Rico zurück.   
  
"Keine Ahnung - aber deine Wirtschaftsrechtssagen sind nervig. 'Subventionsrecht und die Folgen', das ist doch total langweilig."   
  
"Tut mir leid, dass dir mein Lehrplan nicht passt", kam es genervt von Rico. _Soll ich lieber an Clemens denken? Würde dir das besser gefallen?_   
  
"Verdammt, halt den Rand!", rief René zurück. "Ich geh auf den Balkon, vielleicht ist es da ruhiger."   
  
"Oh ja, viel Spaß im Regen!"  
  
René sagte nichts mehr, sondern stand auf und ging tatsächlich nach draußen.


	15. Anne

Der Regen hatte wirklich noch zugenommen und kälter war es auch gewesen. Aber es war hier wenigstens ruhig.   
  
Er nahm nur noch Bruchstücke von Ricos Gedanken wahr und das war unglaublich erholsam. Er setzte sich auf einen der feuchten Balkonstühle und entspannte sich.   
  
Nach einer Weile, spürte er Rico näher kommen. "Mensch, René, komm wieder rein, sonst holst du dir noch ne Erkältung."   
  
"Ist schön ruhig hier", meinte René nur leise.   
  
"Aber auch nass und kalt", sagte Rico. _Bitte René. Es tut mir leid._   
  
"Ich sitz hier nicht draußen, weil ich sauer auf dich bin."   
  
"Doch, weil ich ein Idiot bin." _Und immer wieder von Clemens anfange..._   
  
"Das ist es nicht", meinte René. "Ich brauch einfach mal Ruhe vor deinen Gedanken. Ich hab es vorhin hingekriegt, dass sie leiser geworden ist, Lupos hatte mir da was erklärt."   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico neugierig.   
  
"Ich soll an etwas Langweiliges denken."   
  
"Und das hat geklappt?"   
  
"Zumindest wurdest du leiser. Und ich hab nichts mehr verstanden. Was bei deinen Büchern echt eine Wohltat war."   
  
Rico grinste schief. "Wenn du willst geh ich noch für ne Stunde weg und lern im Café weiter", schlug er vor.   
  
"Das ist doch Unsinn", meinte René. "Du gehst in mein Zimmer, und ich in die Küche. Das ist am weitesten auseinander."   
  
"Umgekehrt", sagte Rico. "Du gehst in dein Zimmer und ich in die Küche."   
  
"Na gut", grinste René. "Mal sehen, ob das klappt - dann räumen wir nen bisschen um, dass du da erstmal lernen kannst."   
  
"Ich hab nen Tisch und Stühle und Licht", sagte Rico. "Was willst du da umräumen?"   
  
"Schreibtischstuhl? Schreibtischlampe? Bücherregal?"   
  
"Die Bücher nehm ich mit in die Küche, alles andere brauch ich nicht. Und guck mal, der Kühlschrank ist dann nur einen Schritt entfernt. Das ist ideal!"   
  
René lachte leise. "Danke."   
  
"Also los rein mit dir", sagte Rico.   
  
René lächelte ihn leicht an, dann ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, während Rico seine Sachen aus seinem Zimmer holte und sich in die Küche verzog. Deutlich entspannter ließ sich René auf sein Bett fallen. Es war wirklich kalt draußen gewesen, das spürte er erst jetzt wirklich.   
  
Leicht zitternd zog er die dicke Bettdecke über sich. Eigentlich hatte er noch vorgehabt Lupos von seinem Versuch zu schreiben, aber das verschob er auf Morgen. Er schloss die Augen und rollte sich in seinem Bett zusammen.   
  
Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Clemens hier geschlafen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ob er auch so zusammengerollt war? Und ob er dabei an ihn dachte?   
  
Ganz leicht nickte René. Sicher dachte Clemens an ihn, das fühlte er jedes Mal, wenn er seine Gedanken hörte.   
  
Er seufzte leicht. Wie sollte er den Tag morgen nur überstehen? Clemens konnte er ja schlecht in die Küche schicken, damit er seine Ruhe vor den Gedanken hatte.   
  
Andererseits konnte er Clemens' Gedanken auf Dauer nicht ertragen. Natürlich fühlte er sich geehrt, dass Clemens auf ihn stand, und es fühlte sich toll an geliebt zu werden, aber - er durfte das doch gar nicht wissen! Und er wusste auch überhaupt nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.   
  
Eigentlich hatte er nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Es Clemens sagen - oder verschweigen. Konnte, durfte er schweigen? Und seinen besten Freund weiter so leiden lassen? Oder musste er es erzählen - und damit ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen?   
  
Clemens würde bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, dass er Bescheid wusste.   
Aber er musste doch ehrlich sein - oder? Und damit Clemens Herz brechen.   
  
"Scheiße", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Egal, was er tat - es war falsch. Das hier war eine genauso große Sackgasse wie die Geschichte mit Anne.   
  
Anne, was sollte er mit ihr machen? Liebte er sie noch? Hatte er sie überhaupt je geliebt? Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, war die Antwort ein nein. Er hatte sie nie so geliebt wie Jule. Er war in sie verliebt gewesen, klar. Als sie sich kennengelernt und zusammengekommen waren. Aber wirkliche Liebe war es wohl nie gewesen. Und anscheinend von beiden Seiten nicht.   
  
Seufzend richtete er sich auf und zog sein Handy zu sich. Er musste das mit ihr klären. Schnell war die Nummer gewählt, und es klingelte.   
  
"Hallo?" meldete sich Anne nach einem Moment.   
  
"Hier ist René."   
  
"Oh... hi. Wie... wie gehts dir?"   
  
"Schön, dass du nachfragst“, schnaubte René, "ich bin heute wieder entlassen worden."   
  
"Du bist sauer", stellte sie fest.   
  
"Nein, ich frag mich nur, warum du dich nicht gemeldet hast."   
  
Sie seufzte tief. "Das... das ist nicht so einfach René. Und eigentlich nichts, was ich mit dir am Telefon besprechen will."   
  
René nickte. "Ich glaub, das sollten wir trotzdem am Telefon machen. Es nützt nichts, es noch weiter hinauszuzögern."   
  
"Ok", sagte sie leise. "Erzählst du mir trotzdem erst wie es dir geht? Auch wenn ich es nicht verdient hab?"   
  
"Geht wieder besser", erzählte René, der ja nicht so sein wollte.   
  
"Gut", sagte Anne leise.   
  
"Und... was solltest du bereden?"   
  
Sie holte tief Luft. "Ich... ich will dir das schon lange sagen, aber ich hab nie... gewusst wie."   
  
"Sags einfach."   
  
"Ich... hab mich verliebt."   
  
René nickte leicht. "Sowas hab ich mir schon gedacht."   
  
"Du... bist nicht überrascht?"   
  
"Ich denke, wenn dir unsere Beziehung noch etwas bedeutet hätte, dann hättest du dich in den letzten Tagen mal gemeldet."   
  
"Es tut mir leid."   
  
René seufzte leise. "Seit wann?"   
  
"Seit ungefähr drei Monaten."   
  
Das tat jetzt doch deutlich mehr als erwartet. "Seit drei Monaten schon?"   
  
"Ja", flüsterte sie.   
  
"Du hättest inzwischen was sagen sollen."   
  
"Du stellst dir das so leicht vor, aber das ist es nicht. Ich... ich wollte das alles nicht, aber er... ich seh ihn jeden Tag René. Er ist... hier und nicht so weit weg wie du."   
  
"Das ist ja ok. Aber... drei Monate?"   
  
"Ich hab immer wieder ne Ausrede gesucht um es aufzuschieben", erzählte Anne. "Mal lief es bei dir im Verein nicht gut, dann wollte ich es nicht am Telefon regeln..."   
  
"Schon ok. Dann... wars das jetzt mit uns..."   
  
"Ja... es tut mir wirklich leid René. Du... du bist ein toller Mann."   
  
"Den du nicht willst", murmelte René.   
  
"Du findest bestimmt ne viel bessere als mich", grinste sie schief.   
  
René nickte leicht. Zumindest würde er hoffentlich eine finden, die keine drei Monate zum Schlussmachen brauchte.   
  
"Dann... dann komm ich irgendwann vorbei und hol meine Sachen", sagte sie.   
  
"Musst du nicht, ich kann sie dir auch schicken. Oder Rico nimmt sie mit, wenn er mal wieder nach Leipzig fährt." Irgendwie hatte René keine Lust sie zu sehen. Eine Berührung würde nicht ausbleiben, und ihre Gedanken interessierten ihn nun überhaupt nicht.   
  
"Ok", murmelte sie. "Wenn dir das lieber ist..."   
  
René nickte. "Wir sehen uns sicher mal in Leipzig."   
  
"Vermutlich", sagte sie.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Dann... wünsch ich dir alles Gute."   
  
"Ich dir auch. Bis irgendwann René."   
  
Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, legte René auf. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Nun war er also wieder Single. Von einer Minute auf die andere. Interessanterweise fühlte er sich dabei gar nicht so schlecht. Es war sogar irgendwie... befreiend.   
  
Je weiter er nachdachte, desto besser fühlte er sich damit. Lächelnd stand er auf. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, es jemandem sagen zu müssen und da Rico nun mal als einziger grade greifbar war...   
  
Schnell ging er in die Küche, und ohne anzuklopfen platzte er hinein. Rico las sowieso wieder gelangweilt irgendwelche Gesetzestexte.   
  
"Hey", hob Rico den Kopf und sah René an. "Schon Sehnsucht nach mir?"   
  
"Zumindest nicht mehr nach Anne..."   
  
"Was meinst du denn damit?"   
  
"Wir haben gerade telefoniert... magst du mir helfen, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen?"   
  
"Du hast Schluss gemacht?" fragte Rico mit großen Augen.   
  
"Eher sie. Sie hat nen Neuen. Seit drei Monaten."   
  
"WAS?"   
  
"Sie hat seit drei Monaten nen Neuen", wiederholte René - und jetzt lauschte er genau auf Ricos Gedanken.   
  
_Ha, ich wusste doch das sie ein dummes Miststück ist! Endlich sind wir die los!_ "Es... sollte mir leid tun, oder?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Musst mich nicht anlügen. Außerdem bin ich sie los, du hattest nie viel mit ihr zu tun."   
  
Rico seufzte. "Ich mochte sie halt nie. Sie war nie gut genug für dich."   
  
"Ist denn eine gut genug für mich?", fragte René. Er hatte bewusst nach einer weiblichen Person gefragt, ansonsten hätte er die Antwort schon gekannt.   
  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte Rico. "Ich mochte Jule, aber Jule mochte jeder." _Mir ist schon klar, warum du so fragst Bruderherz. Du willst nicht hören, dass ich wieder einen gewissen blonden Bremer ins Spiel bringe._   
  
Warum wollte Rico ihn unbedingt mit Clemens verkuppeln? "Mit Jule hats aber auch nicht geklappt. War einfach zu weit. Vermutlich sollte ich nicht in Leipzig suchen..."   
  
Rico nickte. "Ja, wär ne Maßnahme."   
  
Schon klar, Rico dachte jetzt gleich wieder an Bremen. "Naja, mal sehen, was so kommt."   
  
"Sowas kann man eh nicht steuern", sagte Rico. "Manchmal sieht man halt gar nicht, was schon da ist und eigentlich perfekt für einen ist."   
  
"Jaja, und Clemens ist schon da und eigentlich perfekt für mich, ich weiß", rollte René mit den Augen. "Weißt du was, ich hab langsam den Eindruck, dass du auf ihn stehst und dich nicht traust."   
  
Rico lachte auf. "Du hast ja ne blühende Fantasie. Ich steh nicht auf Clemens."   
  
"Sicher? Manchmal kommts mir so vor."   
  
"Ganz sicher", nickte Rico. "Ich geb offen zu, dass Clemens ein attraktiver Mann ist, aber mehr auch nicht." _Außerdem würde ich gegen dich nie ankommen._   
  
Die Gedanken seines Bruders ließen ihn überrascht aufblicken. "Hättest Du denn Interesse?"   
  
Rico schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre eher Neugier, aber dafür würde ich bestimmt nicht gerade Clemens benutzen."   
  
Die Überraschung änderte sich in Staunen. "Du könntest es dir mit nem Mann vorstellen?"   
  
"Warum nicht?"   
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich meine, das ist ein Mann..."   
  
"Ja, und?" fragte Rico grinsend. "Bist du nicht neugierig, wie das mit nem Mann wäre?"   
  
"War das jetzt ein unmoralisches Angebot?", grinste René.   
  
Wieder lachte Rico. "In deinem Kopf ist glaub ich doch was kaputt gegangen Bruderherz."   
  
"Na, dann bin ich ja erleichtert."   
  
"Jedenfalls, wenn es sich mal ergeben würde und mir ein Typ gefallen würde, dann würde ich bestimmt nicht nein sagen."   
  
"Hab ich mir noch nicht so viele Gedanken drüber gemacht", gab René zu.   
  
_Obwohl du jetzt von Clemens weißt?_   
  
"Ja, obwohl ich jetzt von Clemens weiß", schnaubte René. "Ich meine, klar, ich weiß, was er sich vorstellt... ich hab die Bilder gesehen. Aber ich habs mir trotzdem nicht vorgestellt wies wäre. Weils für mich nicht in Frage kommt."   
  
"Sicher? Ich mein, bist du nicht mal neugierig?"   
  
"Kannst mir ja von deinen Erfahrungen berichten", grinste René.   
  
"Wer weiß, ob ich jemals die Gelegenheit habe", sagte Rico.   
  
"Nur, weil Clemens sich im Moment in mich verguckt hat, muss das doch nicht ewig sein."   
  
"So wie du das beschreibst, ist Clemens nicht erst seit gestern in dich verliebt."   
  
René nickte. "Nein, das geht wohl schon länger. Aber trotzdem..."   
  
"Was trotzdem? Willst du Clemens zu mir schieben? Ein Adler ist besser als keiner?"   
  
"Tja, besser nen Adler im Bett als... naja, als eben nicht im Bett."   
  
_Toll, jetzt will er mir schon weiterreichen, wen er nicht will. Ich brauch doch keine Almosen!_ "Danke, aber ich passe. Clemens will dich, nicht mich."   
  
"Sei doch froh, wenn ich mich so um dich kümmer", grinste René. "Früher hast du meine Bohnen gekriegt, und das Erdbeereis, und heute eben... die Kerle."   
  
Rico schnaubte. "Ich will Clemens aber nicht und er mich nicht."   
  
"So ein Pech aber auch", grinste René.   
  
"Du bist doof."   
  
"Weiß ich. Ich wollte auch nicht länger stören, sondern nur halt nur kurz sagen, dass Anne Geschichte ist."   
  
Rico nickte. "Ich finds gut, dass du nen klaren Strich gezogen hast. Wenn sie schon so feige war."   
  
René zögerte kurz, immerhin hatte sie eher den Stich gezogen, und nicht er. "Ich glaub, ich leg mich gleich wieder hin. War so schön gemütlich."   
  
"Das ist gut. Ruh dich schön aus, dann wirst du auch schnell wieder fit."   
  
"Bis später", verabschiedete sich René schnell und ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Schon auf dem Weg dort hin merkte er, wie Ricos Gedanken leiser wurden. Er beschäftigte sich noch immer mit Anne - und mit Clemens. Und wie gut er, René, mit Clemens aussehen würde.   
  
Gereizt schlug René seine Tür zu. Warum ließ Rico das Thema nicht endlich ruhen? Er hatte doch wohl klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht an Clemens interessiert war.   
  
Ja, Clemens war schon länger in ihn verliebt. Und ja, er war ein lieber Kerl, der immer für ihn da war. Zudem sah er nicht schlecht aus. Aber das reichte doch nicht um an ihm interessiert zu sein!   
  
Er stand nicht auf Männer, so einfach war das. Und Rico sollte das verdammt noch mal akzeptieren.   
  
War ja schön, dass Rico da offener war - er selbst war es halt nicht.   
  
Wenn Rico unbedingt Erfahrung sammeln wollte, dann sollte er es halt bei Clemens versuchen. Vielleicht würde er Clemens so auch gleich von seiner Verliebtheit abbringen und damit wäre ihnen allen drei geholfen.   
  
René legte sich wieder ins Bett, dieses Mal ohne die Jeans, und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Clemens und Rico, das war doch wirklich nicht die schlechteste Lösung.   
  
Rico hatte zwar gesagt, er würde nicht auf Clemens stehen, aber er fand ihn nett und attraktiv, das war immerhin ein guter Anfang.   
  
Es war nicht richtig, dass Clemens alleine war, und wenn Rico doch Interesse zeigte...? Und da er selbst nicht an Clemens interessiert war, konnte er doch wenigstens helfen, dass er nicht mehr so unglücklich war.   
  
Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, das würde nichts werden. Clemens stand auf ihn und nicht auf Rico, und sobald er das von Anne erfuhr, würde er sich Hoffnungen machen.   
  
Aber es Clemens zu verheimlichen wäre auch nicht richtig. Er war immerhin sein bester Freund.   
  
Er verheimlichte Clemens schon zu viel.   
  
Aber wie konnte er Clemens von der Trennung erzählen, ohne ihm Hoffnungen zu machen?   
  
Außerdem fiel es ihm nicht leicht Clemens in dieser Sache recht zu geben. Jaja, Clemens hatte recht, ja, Anne war ne blöde Ziege, blablabla.   
  
Allerdings würde Clemens das nur denken und nicht so sagen. Hatte er ja auch im Krankenhaus nicht getan.   
  
Ausgesprochen hatte es nur Rico - oder? Verdammt, er kam jetzt schon durcheinander, wer was gesagt oder gedacht hatte. Früher oder später würde er sich heftig verquatschen.   
  
Vielleicht sollte er sich Notizen machen, damit er nicht durcheinander kam, dachte er spöttisch. Und dann den Zettel im Wohnzimmer liegen lassen, schnaubte er.   
  
Also war auch das keine Lösung. Er würde halt vorsichtig sein müssen. Und nicht hinhören, wenn andere etwas dachten. Als wenn das so einfach wäre.   
  
Das hatte ja schon bei Ricos langweiligen Texten nicht funktioniert. Wie sollte es dann funktionieren, wenn sich die Gedanken auch noch um ihn drehten?   
  
Wenn Clemens an ihn dachte und von ihm träumte. Sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Warum hatte sich Clemens nicht in Rico verlieben können? Dann wäre das alles viel einfacher... Das mit den beiden, das hätte wirklich etwas werden können. Aber so?   
  
Er konnte es sich nicht mit einem Mann vorstellen. Selbst, wenn... selbst, wenn die Bilder, die er in Clemens' Gedanken gesehen hatte, wirklich schön gewesen waren.   
  
Wunderschön sogar. Weil sie ihm etwas zeigten, dass er mit Anne nie gehabt hatte. Diese Nähe, diese... Romantik. Wirkliche, echte... Liebe.   
  
Er schluckte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken. Clemens liebte ihn. Das war keine Verliebtheit, sondern tiefe, echte Gefühle.   
  
Er hatte sich schon immer gut aufgehoben gefühlt, wenn Clemens in der Nähe gewesen war. Geborgen. Beschützt. Clemens kannte ihn einfach, und... trotzdem liebte er ihn. Einfach so und ohne was dafür zu verlangen. Clemens würde alles für ihn tun, wirklich alles.   
  
Rico hatte Recht, etwas Besseres als Clemens konnte ihm kaum passieren. Blieb nur das kleine Problem, dass er es sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte.   
  
Die Bilder von ihm und Clemens auf dem Sofa waren ja wirklich schön. Aber mehr konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Clemens küssen? Ihn so berühren, wie er Anne berührt hatte?   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Clemens war sein bester Freund, aber mehr nicht. Leider... Vielleicht... wenn er es einfach versuchte? Er würde Clemens glücklich machen. Und vielleicht würde er damit ja auch glücklich werden.   
  
Clemens würde ihm nicht weh tun. Sie verstanden sich blind und sie kannten sich seit Jahren. Sie hatten den selben, stressigen Beruf. Clemens kannte ihn - und er kannte Clemens.   
  
Also war es doch ein geringes Risiko, das er einging. Nur... liebte er Clemens nicht. Oder? Er empfand mehr für ihn, als er für Anne empfunden hatte. So viel wie für Jule?   
  
Er seufzte tief. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er konnte das einfach nicht vergleichen. Aber Clemens war schon toll... oder?   
  
Er presste seine Hände auf seine Stirn. Von dem ganzen Grübeln bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem brachte ihm das im Moment eh nichts. Er sollte abwarten, bis Clemens morgen da war.   
  
Er kuschelte sich tiefer ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Aber natürlich war das einfacher als gesagt. Er stand noch einmal kurz auf um seinen iPod zu holen, irgendwas musste ihn doch ablenken können.   
  
Er musste sich unbedingt ein paar neue Hörbücher anschaffen, dachte er grummelnd, als er sich die gespeicherte Auswahl ansah. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein altes Hörspiel. Es dauerte lange, aber schließlich schlief er ein.


	16. Warten auf... Clemens

Am nächsten Morgen, nein, eher am nächsten Vormittag, wachte René langsam auf.   
  
Müde stand er auf und schlurfte in die Küche. Rico saß schon wieder am Küchentisch und lernte. "Kaffee ist grad durchgelaufen", sagte er ohne von den Büchern aufzusehen.   
  
"Danke", lächelte René und hole sich einen Becher. Er hörte dabei, was Rico lernte.   
  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Rico und sah nun doch auf.   
  
"Ging so..."   
  
Ricos Blick wurde besorgt. "Was ist? Schmerzen oder so?" _Oder jetzt doch Kummer wegen dem Miststück?_   
  
"Nein, Anne hat nichts damit zu tun."   
  
"Und was ist dann los?"   
  
"Ist schon ok."   
  
"Du kannst mit mir reden, das weißt du."   
  
"Ich weiß. Aber muss nicht über alles reden", meinte René. Und er war froh, dass Rico seine Gedanken nickt hören konnte.   
  
Rico seufzte. "Ok. Ich muss dann auch gleich los zur Uni. Ich kann dich doch allein lassen, oder?"   
  
"Ich bin schon groß. Außerdem kommt mein Babysitter doch auch nachher."   
  
Rico lachte leise. "Clemens der Babysitter."   
  
"Er wird schon gut auf mich aufpassen."   
  
"Oh ja, das glaub ich sofort!"   
  
"Rico..."   
  
"Was denn?"   
  
"Deine Gedanken..."   
  
Rico verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. "Du bist aber empfindlich heute Morgen."   
  
"Deine Gedanken werden immer intensiver."   
  
"Echt?" fragte Rico diesmal eindeutig besorgt.   
  
René nickte. "Und ich krieg dich doch noch immer nicht ausgeblendet."   
  
"Das... tut mir leid", murmelte Rico kleinlaut.   
  
"Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Ich weiß nur auch nicht, woher das kommt."   
  
"Hast du Lupos schon von dem missglückten Versuch geschrieben? Vielleicht hat er ja noch nen Tipp."   
  
"Bisschen hats ja geholfen, aber es reicht halt noch nicht."   
  
"Dann schreib ihm", sagte Rico, während er seine Bücher zusammenräumte.   
  
René brachte ihn noch an die Tür, dann setzte er sich an seinen Laptop. Wie erwartet hatte Lupos seine Mail schon beantwortet.   
  
"Hallo, Mit-Alien,   
Vermutlich ist es die richtige Entscheidung, möglichst wenigen Leuten zu erzählen. Einige Leute, die von mir wissen, haben mir die Freundschaft gekündigt. Einfach, weil sie Angst vor mir hatten. Und ganz ehrlich - irgendwie kann ich es verstehen.   
Hast Du es versucht, jemanden auszublenden? Es hat mir viel Mühe gemacht, und auch noch heute klappt es nicht immer, aber meistens bin ich erfolgreich. Außer, wenn einfach zu viel Streß ist, dann sind die Gedanken lauter.   
Bis dann."   
  
"Stress, ja das kommt hin. Oder nervige kleine Brüder", murmelte René. Dann begann er seine Antwort zu tippen.   
  
"Hey du,   
ich hab es gestern versucht, aber es war eher weniger erfolgreich. Und sobald jemand nahe bei mir ist, werde ich das nie schaffen, ihn auszublenden. Aber irgendwie muss es doch gehen. Ich weiß jetzt schon kaum noch, wer was laut gesagt oder nur gedacht hat.   
Das mit deinen Freunden tut mir leid. Davor habe ich große Angst. Grade meinen besten Freund oder meine Familie zu verlieren, das wäre schrecklich.   
Bis bald."   
  
Er las die Mail noch einmal kurz durch, dann schlickte er sie ab.   
  
"So, ich bin dann weg", sagte Rico hinter ihm.   
  
Dann klappte er den Laptop zu. Erstmal frühstücken und dann... ja, was dann?   
  
Aufräumen, vielleicht. Und auf Clemens warten.   
  
Er seufzte. Auf Clemens warten.   
  
Drei Stunden später hatte er genug gewartet, und endlich klingelte es.   
  
Innerlich holte er tief Luft und versuchte sich vor Clemens Gefühlen zu wappnen.   
  
Dann ging er zur Tür, um den Summer zu drücken. Er hörte Schritte auf der Treppe - und dann fühlte er Clemens' Gefühle wie eine Monsterwelle über sich zusammenschlagen.   
  
"Hey", lächelte Clemens ihn an und umarmte ihn.   
  
"Hey", flüsterte René schwach. All die Gefühle, die durch die Berührung noch stärker wurden...   
  
Liebe, Sehnsucht, Freude, Verlangen, Leid...   
  
Unwillkürlich zog René ihn noch fester an sich.   
  
"Hey, was ist denn?" fragte Clemens und begann ihm über den Rücken zu streichen. _Was ist los, mein Kleiner?_   
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung", flüsterte René.   
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ja, ist es. Komm... komm doch erstmal rein."   
  
Clemens lächelte und folgte ihm in die Wohnung. _Du siehst blass aus. Als hättest du nicht geschlafen._   
  
"Komm ins Wohnzimmer... Hast Du Hunger?"   
  
"Ja, hab ich", sagte Clemens. "Rico nicht da?"   
  
"Uni."   
  
"Fleißig der Kleine", grinste Clemens. _Und ich hab dich ein paar Stunden nur für mich._   
  
"Wollen wir zusammenkochen?", fragte René leise.   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Ja, gern."   
  
"Mal gucken, was Rico so eingekauft hat."   
  
"Ich ahne schlimmes, wenn sich seine häuslichen Fähigkeiten nicht verbessert haben", sagte Clemens zwinkernd. _Was ist nur los mit dir?_   
  
"Kartoffeln haben wir auf jeden Fall da. Und Nudeln. Dazu Reis?", grinste René und ignorierte Clemens' Gedanken.   
  
"Oh eine sehr... abwechslungsreiche Mahlzeit", lachte Clemens und trat neben ihn. Dabei berührt er ganz leicht Renés Seite.   
  
Sofort flammten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf. Sie beide, eng nebeneinander stehend, beim Kochen in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung.   
  
Clemens schmiegte sich an ihn und immer wieder küssten sie sich.   
  
Es war die Ruhe und Normalität, die diese Szene so Besonders machte.   
  
"René?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Träumst du?" fragte Clemens und strich ihm dabei über den Rücken. _Red mit mir._   
  
"Bin bisschen in Gedanken."   
  
"Ist wirklich alles ok?"   
  
"Ja, ist es", nickte René.   
  
Clemens musterte ihn eindringlich. "Ich kenn dich. Es ist nicht alles ok."   
  
"Komm, lass uns kochen, ok?"   
  
Clemens seufzte und nickte. _Er verheimlicht mir was. Warum nur?_   
  
Scheiße, René konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass er seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Dass es jetzt schon zu viel, zu überwältigend wurde.   
  
"Also... wir haben hier noch Gemüse und Huhn", sagte Clemens. "Gemüse-Huhn-Pfanne mit Reis?"   
  
"Klingt gut - wenn du sagst, wie das geht?"   
  
"Alles zusammen in die Pfanne und los", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Dann lass uns mal anfangen. Du übernimmst die Regie."   
  
"Fleisch schneiden", sagte Clemens und schob René zur Arbeitsplate.   
  
René grinste und begann das Fleisch in Stücke zu schneiden.   
  
Clemens holte inzwischen einen Topf und die große Pfanne aus dem Schrank. _Ober er Streit mit Anne hat und deshalb so übernächtigt aussieht?_   
  
"Ich hab gestern mit ihr telefoniert", platzte René heraus und fügte gerade noch rechtzeitig "Mit Anne" hinzu.   
  
"Und?" fragte Clemens betont neutral. "Kommt sie her?" _Hat sie sich wenigstens entschuldigt, dass sie dich so allein gelassen hat? Das es ihr egal war, dass du im Krankenhaus gelegen hast?_   
  
"Wir haben Schluss gemacht."   
  
Clemens riss die Augen auf. "Ihr habt...?"   
  
"Sie hat nen Neuen, in Leipzig. Einen, der nicht ständig weg ist."   
  
"Das... Gott René, das tut mir so leid", sagte Clemens und umarmte ihn fest. _Wie konnte sie dir das nur antun? Wusste sie überhaupt, was für einen tollen Mann sie hatte?_   
  
"Ist schon ok... eigentlich waren wir doch nie wirklich zusammen", murmelte René. Wieder wurde er von Clemens' Gedanken fast umgerissen.   
  
"Das ist kein Grund dich zu betrügen", wisperte Clemens. _Ich könnte sie umbringen!_   
  
Unwillkürlich zog René ihn fester an sich.   
  
_Ich würde dir das nie antun. Ich liebe dich..._   
  
Auf einmal kribbelte es so heftig in Renés Bauch, wie er es nie erwartet hatte.   
  
"Du findest eine bessere", flüsterte Clemens. _Leider. Und ich werde wieder so tun müssen, als würde mich das freuen._   
  
René zog ihn fester an sich, und unwillkürlich presste er sein Gesicht gegen seinen Hals.   
  
Clemens schob seine Hände auf Renés Rücken und strich langsam auf und ab. "Wird wieder gut, Vögelchen", murmelte er dabei.   
  
René biss sich auf seine Lippen. Clemens machte sich Sorgen - dabei musste er das nicht.   
  
"Vergiss sie einfach", fuhr Clemens leise fort. "Sie ist es nicht wert, dass du so traurig ihretwegen bist."   
  
"Ich... ich bin nicht traurig", murmelte René.   
  
"Wie? Du bist nicht traurig?" fragte Clemens und sah hoch.   
  
"Wir waren doch gar nicht richtig zusammen."   
  
"Trotzdem hattest du Gefühle für sie", sagte Clemens und musterte ihn dabei forschend. _Er sieht wirklich nicht traurig aus..._   
  
"Ja, aber die sind in den letzten Wochen... weggegangen. Wir haben uns doch eh kaum gesehen."   
  
"Aber sie hat dich betrogen." _Was konnte der andere ihr wohl bieten, was du nicht hast?_   
  
"Ich war ja nie da", meinte René.   
  
"Sie hätte auch hier studieren können", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf.   
  
"Komm, es ist ok so", meinte René. "Wir waren ja nun auch nicht wirklich lange zusammen."   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Dann kümmer dich mal weiter um dein Fleisch." _Ich will dich nicht los lassen..._   
  
René versuchte Clemens' Gedanken zu überhören und löste sich von ihm.   
  
_Reiß dich zusammen, Fritz_ "Wir müssen erst das Fleisch anbraten, dann tun wir das Gemüse dazu."   
  
René stellte die Pfanne an, gab Öl hinein und, als das heiß war, gab er das Fleisch dazu. Sofort brutzelte es los und fing an appetitlich zu riechen.   
  
"Ich soll dich übrigens grüßen", sagte Clemens, während er das restliche Gemüse klein schnitt. "Du sollst dich mal wieder bei Per melden."   
  
"Grüß ihn mal zurück", grinste René. "Er darf auch anrufen."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Werd ich ihm ausrichten. Aber ich warne dich, Per wird dich volllabern wie sehr er sich auf Klein-Merte freut und das er es gar nicht mehr erwarten kann und wie groß das Kleine inzwischen noch ist und wie lange es noch bis zur Geburt dauert..."   
  
René lachte. "Und? Wie groß? Schon nen kleine Brötchen?"   
  
"Langsam erkennt man was auf dem Ultraschall", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Und Per bringt jedes Bild sofort zum Training mit?"   
  
"Oh ja!", sagte Clemens und sah ihn ein wenig leidend an. "Er ist jetzt schon ganz der stolze Papa."   
  
René grinste. "Ich glaub, das steht ihm."   
  
Clemens nickte und René meinte ein wenig Sehnsucht zu spüren. "Ist er. Er wird ein toller Vater."   
  
"Und du ein toller Onkel."   
  
Clemens nickte nur und diesmal war die Sehnsucht deutlich spürbar. Sehnsucht und Schmerz.   
  
Unwillkürlich trat René an ihn heran. "Was ist los, Clemens?"   
  
Clemens sah ihn an und grinste schief. "Es... ich werd bald 30 René und ich... hab weder... ne Freundin noch ne Familie. Wenn ich mir Per angucke und Kieß und Simon... manchmal werd ich da echt neidisch."   
  
René schluckte. "Du triffst irgendwie nie die richtige, was?"   
  
_Ich hab den Richtigen doch schon..._ Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bisher halt nicht."   
  
"Wirst schon jemanden finden", murmelte René.   
  
_Aber ich will dich!_ "Irgendwann bestimmt..."   
  
René biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, dann begann er das Fleisch umzurühren, das schon fast angebrannt war.   
  
"Lass uns mal das Gemüse reinwerfen", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
René nickte und gab nach und nach das Gemüse in die Pfanne. Inzwischen hatte Clemens auch den Reis aufgesetzt.   
  
Dabei begann er, als müsste er sich selbst von seinen Gedanken ablenken, vom Training zu erzählen.   
  
René hörte ihm geduldig zu und genoss die Ruhe, die immer dann entstand, wenn jemand dasselbe dachte wie er sagte.   
  
"Darfst du was trinken?" fragte Clemens irgendwann. "Also Alkohol. Wenn ja, hab ich die letzte Flasche Weißwein aus Ibiza in meiner Reisetasche."   
  
"Ich nehm keine Medikamente, also - ja. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich zu diesem Wein nicht nein sagen kann."   
  
"Dann hol ihn her", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Sofort, Majestät", lachte René und ging in den Flur, in dem Clemens' Tasche stand, und holte die Flasche heraus.


	17. Zwei Outings

Einen Moment blieb René stehen und atmete tief durch. Clemens Gefühle waren so intensiv, so berauschend. Er war in sie eingehüllt, sie umgaben ihn, wärmten ihn und... machten ihn vollständig.   
  
"Scheiße", wisperte er, als ihm klar wurde, was er da dachte.   
  
War das Liebe? Liebte er Clemens?   
  
Oder reflektierte er nur Clemens Gefühle? Weil die so stark waren und er keine Möglichkeit hatte ihnen zu entkommen?   
  
Fühlte sich Clemens von ihm geliebt? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Also... waren es doch seine eigenen Gefühle?   
  
"René?"   
  
"Ich komme schon..."   
  
Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann ging er zurück in die Küche. Clemens war schon dabei den Tisch zu decken.   
  
Die Gefühle wurden in seiner Nähe noch stärker.   
  
"Holst du die Weingläser?" bat Clemens.   
  
"Klar", nickte René und lief schnell ins Wohnzimmer. Hier im Schrank standen die Gläser.   
  
Mit den Gläsern in der Hand ging er zurück in die Küche.   
  
Dort hatte Clemens inzwischen auch den Reis abgegossen und Fleisch und Gemüse, fertig abgeschmeckt, in eine Schüssel gegeben.   
  
"Ich hab den Wein schon aufgemacht, du musst nur noch einschenken", sagte er und lächelte René dabei an.   
  
René erwiderte das Lächeln, obwohl er Clemens' Gefühle so genau lesen konnte. Oder gerade deswegen?   
  
_Ich liebe dieses Lächeln._   
  
Fast hätte René ein "Ich deins auch" erwidert, aber das ging ja nun echt nicht.   
  
"Bist du festgewachsen?" fragte Clemens grinsend.   
  
"Ja... nee... riecht gut."   
  
"Das hoffe ich doch, schließlich hab ich gekocht!"   
  
"Dann lass mich mal probieren."   
  
"Erst, wenn du uns endlich den Wein einschenkst", grinste Clemens.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln entkorkte René die Flasche und goss ihnen ein.   
  
Währenddessen trug Clemens die Schalen zum Tisch. _Jetzt ein paar Kerzen, romantische Musik und es wäre... total kitschig. Und ich will es trotzdem..._   
  
Clemens war romantisch? Das hätte René nie gedacht.   
  
"Lass uns anstoßen", sagte Clemens.   
  
René nickte und hob sein Glas. "Auf...?"   
  
"Dich und deinen Dickschädel."   
  
"Dann auch auf dich."   
  
"Wieso auf mich?"   
  
"Warum auf mich?", erwiderte René.   
  
_Weil du was Besonderes bist._ "Wieso nicht? Sollten wir nicht feiern, dass dein Dickschädel dich vor schlimmerem bewahrt hat?"   
  
"Oh... doch, ja", murmelte René. An den Unfall hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht - obwohl er ständig die Auswirkungen spürte.   
  
"Was hast du denn gedacht?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ach so... nee, weiß nicht", murmelte Rene.   
  
Clemens runzelte die Stirn. "Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?"   
  
"In deinen..."   
  
"In meinen was?"   
  
"Nichts", murmelte René und versuchte Clemens fest anzusehen.   
  
Aber Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm mir nicht so. Irgenwas ist und du sagst du mir jetzt was."   
  
"Ich kann dir nichts sagen", meinte René leise.   
  
"Wieso nicht?" fragte Clemens ein wenig verletzt. _Was verschweigst du mir?_   
  
René schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
"Ok", sagte Clemens leise und diesmal war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass ihn Renés Reaktion verletzte.   
  
"Es tut mir leid", murmelte René und trat auf ihn zu.   
  
_Was ist nur los mit ihm? Was meint er vor mir verheimlichen zu müssen? Er weiß doch, dass ich immer hinter ihm stehe._ "Ist schon gut..."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er.   
  
"Was tut dir leid?"   
  
"Ich würds dir gerne sagen. Aber..." Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, resigniert.   
  
"Hat es was mit mir zu tun?" fragte Clemens. _Hab ich mich verraten?_ Den Gedanken begleitete eine Welle puren Entsetzens.   
  
"Nein, hat es nicht." Oder jedenfalls nur indirekt.   
  
"Gut", sagte Clemens und lächelte leicht. "Dann lass uns essen."   
  
"Gern", nickte René und setzte sich. Ohne noch einmal richtig anzustoßen probierten sie den Wein, dann aßen sie.   
  
Dabei spürte René immer wieder Clemens Blicke auf sich und auch seine Gedanken kreisten weiter um seine größte Angst. _Er darf es nicht erfahren haben. Das wäre eine Katastrophe...._   
  
René bekam ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen. Er konnte es Clemens doch nicht verheimlichen - und doch musste er es. Oder?   
  
Alles andere war keine Möglichkeit. Clemens würde ausflippen, wenn er rausbekam, dass er seine Gedanken las.   
  
Er hätte Recht damit. Seine Gedanken gingen niemanden etwas an.   
  
"René du machst mir Angst."   
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung", versuchte René ihn zu beruhigen..   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Deine Stimmung ändert sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Das hab ich bei dir noch nie erlebt."   
  
"Es geht mir nicht besonders gut", gab René zu.   
  
"Und warum redest du dann nicht mit mir?"   
  
"Ich kann nicht", murmelte René.   
  
"Du kannst mir alles sagen René. Alles."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht alles." Er zögerte. "Tust du ja auch nicht."   
  
"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Clemens angespannt.   
  
"Du weißt, was ich meine." Manchmal war Angriff die beste Verteidigung - auch wenn es brutal war.   
  
"Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Clemens unglaublich ruhig. In Gedanken stand er dafür fast vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.   
  
Es tat René fast weh das zu fühlen, und die dunklen Gedanken zu hören. Und er schaffte es nicht sie auszublenden.   
  
"Komm René, was meinst du damit. Wann war ich nicht ehrlich zu dir?"   
  
"Die ganze Zeit. Du solltest doch auch wissen, dass du mir alles sagen kannst."   
  
Jetzt wurde Clemens doch blass und seine Hand ballte sich so fest um seine Gabel, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. "Ich hab dich nie belogen."   
  
"Nein, aber du hast mir nicht alles gesagt."   
  
"Ich hab dir alles gesagt, was wichtig ist."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würd nicht sagen, dass das unwichtig wäre."   
  
"Doch ist es." _Wer hat es ihm verraten? Per oder Engel, einer der beiden muss es gewesen sein. Warum haben sie das gemacht? und wieviel weiß er? Weiß er nur, dass ich schwul bin oder weiß er auch, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin?_   
  
"Ich weiß beides", meinte René leise.   
  
"Was weißt du beides?" fragte Clemens verwirrt.   
  
"Beides. Dass du schwul bist, und dass du in mich... Und nein, Per und Engel haben nichts gesagt."   
  
Clemens wurde noch blasser, so dass René Angst hatte, dass er gleich umfallen würde. "Was zum Teufel...? "   
  
Sofort stand er auf und hockte sich neben Clemens. "Es ist in Ordnung..."   
  
"Ncihts ist in Ordnung! Was ist das für ne kranke scheiße?"   
  
"Ja, krank ist es... ich bin krank."   
  
"Wie meinst du das?"   
  
Über all die Verzweiflung und das Chaos und die Angst in Clemens' Gedanken legte sich große Sorge. "Sag mir jetzt endlich was los ist", wisperte er.   
  
"Ich kann deine Gedanken hören."   
  
Einen Moment sah Clemens ihn stumm an. "Du... kannst meine Gedanken hören?"   
  
René nickte leicht.   
  
"Klar! Und ich bin in Wahrheit Elvis, der nur mal Bock hatte als deutscher Fußballer aufzutreten!" fauchte Clemens wütend.   
  
"Ich weiß doch auch nicht, wie das passiert ist. Aber... ich höre, was du denkst. Ich höre auch, was Rico denkt. Oder Rüdi."   
  
"Warum machst du das? Warum lügst du mich so an?" fragte Clemens kopfschüttelnd.   
  
René konnte nicht anders, er musste Clemens in den Arm nehmen. "Ich höre, was du denkst. Und dabei will ich das gar nicht."   
  
"Kannst du nicht! Es ist nicht möglich, die Gedanken von anderen zu hören!"   
  
"Probiers aus", forderte René ihn auf.   
  
"Was soll ich ausprobieren?" fauchte Clemens und schob René von sich.   
  
"Clemens, bitte. Ich habe gehört, was du denkst - woher hätte ich es sonst wissen sollen?"   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf und rückte immer weiter von ihm weg. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein solches Durcheinander, dass kein klarer Gedanke zu fassen war.   
  
Leise seufzte René. Dieses Chaos verursachte heftige Kopfschmerzen, und unwillkürlich fasste er sich an die Schläfen.   
  
Clemens bekam davon kaum was mit. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu kriegen.   
  
"Clemens, es ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte René. "Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen... entschuldige..."   
  
"Nichts ist in Ordnung", wisperte Clemens halb erstickt. "Überhaupt nichts..."   
  
Etwas unsicher rutschte René wieder näher und umarmte ihn fest.   
  
"Es war Engel, oder?" fragte Clemens heiser. Man konnte ihm anhören, wie viel Mühe es ihm bereitete, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.   
  
"Nein, war er nicht. Und Per auch nicht. Ich habe seit Wochen nicht mit den beiden gesprochen."   
  
"Hör auf zu lügen. Es muss einer der beiden gewesen sein. Sonst weiß doch keiner bescheid..."   
  
"Doch. Du."   
  
"Ich hab dir aber nichts gesagt."   
  
"Deine Gedanken haben es mir gesagt."   
  
Wieder schüttelte Clemens den Kopf. "Niemand kann Gedanken lesen, René."   
  
"Hab ich auch immer gedacht."   
  
"Bitte René, sag mir die Wahrheit. Woher weißt du es?"   
  
"Denk an irgendwas absurdes, und ich werd’s dir sagen."   
  
Clemens musterte ihn einen Moment. "An was Absurdes?"   
  
"Ich werde es dir sagen", wiederholte René.   
  
_Ich hasse Erdbeereis._   
  
"Du hasst Erdbeereis? Ich dachte immer, man kann dich mit jedem Eis ködern."   
  
Clemens wurde noch blasser, auch wenn René geschworen hätte, dass das gar nicht möglich sei.   
  
"Clemens?"   
  
_Ich hasse Erdbeereis, außer wenn wir es zusammen essen._   
  
René nickte leicht. "Aber ich glaub, ich biete dir in Zukunft was anderes an. Schokolade?"   
  
"René, du machst mir Angst..."   
  
"Frag mich mal..."   
  
"Das ist doch nicht normal... sowas geht nicht..."   
  
"Ich habs dir doch gerade bewiesen", meinte René leise.   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Es... es gibt irgendeine Erklärung... du musst sofort zurück in die Klinik..."   
  
"Damit sie mich gleich einweisen?"   
  
"Damit sie dich noch mal untersuchen."   
  
"Sie haben nichts gefunden, bei keiner der Untersuchungen. Und sie haben doch genau geguckt."   
  
"Aber das... das geht nicht", flüsterte Clemens verzweifelt. _Dann weiß er alles..._   
  
René nickte leicht. "Ja, weiß ich. Es tut mir leid, aber - ich kann nicht weghören."   
  
Clemens schüttelte heftig den Kopf und presste seine Hände vor sein Gesicht. "Das geht nicht..."   
  
René trat wieder näher und umarmte ihn erneut.   
  
_Bitte, lass mich aufwachen, bitte. Das muss ein Alptraum sein..._   
  
"Was meinst du, wie ich mir das schon gewünscht habe", murmelte René und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
  
"Du solltest das alles nicht wissen", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß es nun mal. Und ich kann es nicht wieder rauslöschen."   
  
"Vergiss es", bat Clemens.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ob ich das möchte", gestand René kaum hörbar.   
  
"Es ist besser", murmelte Clemens.   
  
René schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es fühlt sich schön an... zu fühlen, wie du mich... magst."   
  
"Lass das", sagte Clemens und löste sich von René. "Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht."   
  
"Mitleid? Das hab ich ja wohl eher verdient. Du weißt gar nicht, wie das ist, ständig diese Stimmen. Die Gedanken von anderen Leuten! Ich höre Rico, wenn er am anderen Ende der Wohnung ist, es ist nie ruhig, wenn er da ist."   
  
"Ist es doch sonst auch nicht", murmelte Clemens. _Wie kann er darüber nur Witze reißen?_   
  
"Er liest aber nicht laut aus seinen blöden Büchern vor. In meinem Kopf", murrte René.   
  
Clemens sah ihn an. "Du machst mir Angst", wisperte er.   
  
René nickte, das verstand er. "Mir macht es auch Angst", gab er zu. "Ich kann deine Gedanken hören, weil ich dich mal berührt habe. Es werden immer mehr Leute werden..."   
  
"Und warum willst du dich nicht noch einmal untersuchen lassen?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Ich hab Angst davor. Was könnten sie feststellen? Doch sicher, dass ich nicht normal bin. Tausende Untersuchungen, Tests, Versuche... ich will nicht in der Klapse landen, Clemens."   
  
Clemens nickte leicht. _Was ist schon normal?_ "Und jetzt? Wie soll das weiter gehen?"   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich versuche zu lernen die Stimmen auszublenden. Also, ich habs gestern mal probiert, und... Ricos Gedanken sind kurz leiser geworden."   
  
"Und warum versuchst du das bei mir nicht auch?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ich muss mich dabei sehr konzentrieren. Und ich darf dich bestimmt nicht anfassen, dann wird’s immer viel deutlicher."   
  
"Dann... soll ich auf Abstand oder so gehen?" fragte Clemens. _Natürlich soll ich das, grade jetzt wo er weiß, was ich für ihn... Gott warum musste das passieren? Er sollte es doch nie wissen..._   
  
"Ich weiß es aber", erklärte René leise. "Du solltest aber nicht das machen, was du denkst, was für mich richtig ist, sondern das, womit es dir besser geht. Und mir sagen, was... ich tun soll."   
  
"Es vergessen", wiederholte Clemens. "Das wäre für uns beide am besten."   
  
"Das geht aber nicht, Clemens. Ebenso wenig, wie du euren Pokalsieg vergessen kannst. Wir müssen wohl beide mit leben."   
  
Clemens presste die Lippen zusammen. _Das kann man wohl kaum vergleichen._   
  
"Nein, kann man nicht. Mir fiel nur nichts Besseres ein." René ließ sich nach hinten auf den Fußboden fallen und umschlag die Knie mit den Armen.   
  
Einen Moment schwiegen sie. "Es tut mir leid", sagte Clemens schließlich kaum hörbar.   
  
"Mir auch", flüsterte René.   
  
Clemens lächelte schwach. "Ich weiß, du kannst es nicht vergessen, aber... kannst du versuchen es zu... ignorieren?"   
  
René nickte. "Ich versuch es. Nur kann ich manchmal nicht richtig zuordnen, was ich höre, und was ich... gehört habe."   
  
"Ich meinte das, was du schon weißt. Meine... Gefühle für dich." _Das ich mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfinde..._   
  
René nickte. "Ich werd nicht drüber sprechen, wenn du das nicht willst. Aber... es ist schön das zu fühlen. Nicht nur zu wissen, sondern wirklich..."   
  
"Wirklich was?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Wirklich... geliebt zu werden", wisperte René.   
  
Clemens holte tief Luft. "Das... ja, ich liebe dich, René, aber ich weiß auch, dass du das so von mir nicht willst. Dass du nicht auf Männer stehst. Und das ist ok für mich. Ich hatte Zeit genug, mich damit abzufinden. Ich... ich verspreche, dass ich versuche nicht mehr daran zu denken, wenn ich bei dir bin."   
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht so liebe... wie du mich", murmelte René.   
  
"Lass es einfach!"   
  
René fühlte die verworrenen Gefühle, die von Clemens ausgingen. Wut, auch auf sich selbst, die Liebe, die immer unterschwellig da war, und Verzweiflung. Und gerade letztere setzte sich schnell bei René fest.   
  
"Wir... wir sollten weiter essen", murmelte Clemens.   
  
René schüttelte kurz den Kopf, stand dann aber doch auf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.   
  
Wieder herrschte eine ganze Weile schweigen. Beide sahen sich nicht an, sondern starrten auf ihre Teller ohne einen Bissen zu nehmen. "Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich wieder fahre?" fragte Clemens irgendwann.   
  
Sofort schüttelte René den Kopf. "Hast mir doch versprochen, dass wir zusammen rausgehen. Außerdem... hab ich dich gern bei mir."   
  
"Auch jetzt noch?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ich hab dich doch auch im Krankenhaus gern bei mir gehabt. Ok, an dem Abend hatte ich noch nichts gecheckt, aber dann am nächsten Morgen."   
  
"Was... genau hörst du?" fragte Clemens vorsichtig nach. "Siehst du auch, was ich mir vorstelle?" _Bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht..._   
  
"Manchmal. Wenn du mich anfässt. Oder sehr intensiv dran denkst. Aber keine Angst, nichts... ich hab gesehen, wie Rico mit der Nachbarin, aber bei dir... das waren schöne Bilder."   
  
René sah, wie Clemens heftig schluckte. _Dann hat er gesehen, was ich mir vorgestellt hab... Gott, wie peinlich!_   
  
"Wie wir zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen. Und... es fühlte sich schön an", erklärte René leise.   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. _Warum hört er mit seinem Mitleid nicht endlich auf?_   
  
"Clemens... das ist kein Mitleid", erklärte René ernst.   
  
"Sei wenigstens ehrlich, René", sagte Clemens immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen.   
  
René überlegte kurz. "Stell dir vor, eine Freundin hätte sich in dich verliebt. Und wünschte sich, mit dir zusammen auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und fern zu sehen... das würde sich doch angenehm anfühlen, auch wenn du nichts von ihr will."   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Würde es nicht. Nicht wenn ich wüsste, dass sie eigentlich was anderes von mir will. Ich hab das schon erlebt, René, und ich hab mich beschissen gefühlt. Ich konnte das nicht genießen oder toll finden. Weil ich wusste, dass es ihr weh tut, dass ich ihr nie das geben kann, was sie eigentlich will."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht bin ich da egoistischer."   
  
"Dann ist es dir egal, dass ein schwuler Mann auf dich steht?" fragte Clemens. _Klar, das findet jede Hete total toll!_   
  
"Nein. Es ist mir egal, dass du schwul bist. Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen, und das ändert sich auch nicht."   
  
Er sah, wie Clemens eine Hand zur Faust ballte und den Kopf von ihm weg drehte. _Aber ich liebe dich..._   
  
"Auch das... ändert nichts daran, dass du mein bester Freund bist."   
  
_Ach René..._   
  
"Na komm, entspann dich, bitte."   
  
"Das sagst du so einfach."   
  
"Versuch es einfach, ja?"   
  
Clemens nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich... muss kurz... fünf Minuten allein sein", erklärte er und stand auf.   
  
"Komm aber wieder, ja? Nicht zurück nach Bremen."   
  
_Du kennst mich zu gut..._ "Nein, ich geh nur auf den Balkon."   
  
"Soll ich raus?"   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm im Vorbeigehen kurz über die Schulter. _Es tut mir so leid..._   
  
René lächelte ihn nur leicht an.   
  
"Iss noch was", murmelte Clemens, dann verschwand er aus der Küche.   
  
René nickte erneut und stocherte dann lustlos im Essen herum. Er nahm Clemens Gedanken von hier aus nur schwach war, aber er fühle nach wie vor, wie unglücklich und verzweifelt er war.   
  
Nach kurzem Zögern nah er sein Essen uns verzog sich in sein Zimmer.


	18. Ein holpriger Weg zum Spaziergang

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte einen Moment auf den Teller. Dann verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und stellte den Teller auf den Boden. Der Appetit war ihm komplett vergangen.   
  
Er hatte doch gewusst, dass Clemens es nicht locker aufnehmen würde. Aufnehmen konnte.   
  
Aber er hatte es einfach nicht ausgehalten länger zu schweigen. Er konnte Clemens einfach nicht anlügen. Dafür hatte er ihm jetzt weh getan, was auch nicht viel besser war.   
  
Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. War doch alles scheiße. Wie sollte das denn jetzt weitergehen? Er konnte nur abwarten.   
  
Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass er das Thema einfach so ignorieren konnte, wie Clemens das wollte. Dafür fühlte er Clemens' Gefühle viel zu stark. Und Clemens würde auch nicht plötzlich aufhören in ihn verliebt zu sein, nur weil er jetzt davon wusste. Und er wusste nicht, was er tun konnte.   
  
Er wusste nur, dass er Clemens nicht so leiden sehen wollte. Sollte er ihn wegschicken? Den Kontakt einschränken und warten, bis es... vorbei war? Bei dem Gedanken zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Keinen Kontakt mehr zu Clemens zu haben, das... das ging einfach nicht. Dafür brauchte er ihn zu sehr. Als besten Freund, als Berater, als Kummerkasten.   
  
Rico würde jetzt sagen, er sollte es einfach mit Clemens versuchen... Aber das konnte er nicht. Clemens war ein Mann - und er wollte kein Mitleid. Außerdem konnte er es sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein.   
  
Mit Clemens auf dem Sofa sitzen, das schon, aber das machte er schließlich auch mit Rico. Aber konnte er sich vorstellen, Clemens zu küssen? Er versuchte es - aber es klappte nicht.   
  
"Versuch es doch einfach", konnte er sich Ricos Vorschlag vorstellen.   
  
Aber zu seinem Problem mit Männern im Bett war er ziemlich sicher, dass auch Clemens ihn nicht wollte. Nicht aus Mitleid. Er seufzte tief. Das war eine beschissene Situation, in die er da geraten war.   
  
Egal, was er machte - er schien es falsch zu machen.   
  
In diesem Moment spürte er, wie Clemens Gedanken wieder deutlicher wurden und kurz darauf klopfte es an die Tür.   
  
"Komm rein", forderte er Clemens auf.   
  
"Ich will nicht stören", sagte Clemens, als er sich langsam ins Zimmer schob.   
  
"Du störst nicht. Komm her", bat René und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Clemens sich, wenn er wollte, neben ihn setzen konnte.   
  
Clemens zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber neben ihn. "Ist alles scheiße", murmelte er leise und sah auf seine Hände.   
  
"Ist es so viel schlimmer als vorher? Ich meine - du warst schon vorher in mich verliebt, und ich schon vorher nicht in dich."   
  
"Es war einfacher, weil du es nicht wusstest", nickte Clemens. "Ich... hab Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft daran kaputt geht."   
  
"Tut sie nicht, das versprech ich dir."   
  
Clemens schluckte und seine Hände verkrampften sich leicht. "Dann... ekelst du dich nicht vor mir?"   
  
"Was? Nein, niemals!", widersprach René heftig, und er rutschte näher an Clemens heran. "Sonst hätte ich dich doch gar nicht erst eingeladen. Ich mag dich, und das kannst du so schnell nicht ändern."   
  
"Nicht jeder Kerl findet es toll, wenn sich ein anderer Mann in ihn... verguckt", murmelte Clemens.   
  
"Ich bin nicht so engstirnig. Du bist mein bester Freund, und das zählt."   
  
_Ich weiß schon, warum ich mich ausgerechnet in dich verliebt hab._   
  
René lächelte leicht, als er diese Gedanken hörte.   
  
Clemens seufzte tief und schien sich endlich ein wenig zu entspannen. Er grinste schief, als er René ansah. "So hab ich mir meinen Besuch hier echt nicht vorgestellt..."   
  
"Ich habs befürchtet. Dass ich mich irgendwie verrate. Es ist verdammt schwer Gedanken so direkt zu hören - und nicht darauf zu reagieren. Aber ich bin froh, dass du nicht deswegen abhaust - oder dich vor mir ekelst."   
  
"Ich könnt mich nie vor die ekeln, René", sagte Clemens leise. _Ich liebe dich, du Dummkopf._   
  
René nickte nur leicht und lächelte unwillkürlich, als er diese Liebe so direkt spürte.   
  
"Und wie... wie funktioniert das jetzt genau mit diesem Gedankenzeug?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Also... wenn ich jemanden einmal berührt habe, dann höre ich seine Gedanken. Wenn du weiter weg bist, werden sie leise und undeutlich - als wenn du nuschelst. Und wenn du mich anfässt, dann sprichst du direkt in meinem Kopf", erklärte René.   
  
"Und du hörst echt alles?"   
  
René nickte leicht. "Manchmal seh ich auch Bilder. War ziemlich erschreckend, als Rico an die Nachbarin gedacht hatte."   
  
"Dein Bruder hat was mit der Nachbarin?" fragte Clemens. "Hat die nicht nen Freund?"   
  
"Du kennst dich aber gut aus hier", grinste René. "Doch, hat sie. Hindert Rico aber wohl nicht."   
  
_Natürlich weiß ich, wer hier mit dir im Haus wohnt..._ "Ach ja, das kleine Adlerküken lässt nichts anbrennen", lachte Clemens. "Ist es denn was Ernstes?"   
  
"Nee, zum Glück nicht", zuckte René mit den Schultern. "Monas Freund ist ein ziemlicher Schrank."   
  
"Ok", nickte Clemens.   
  
Irgendwie fühlte sich René auf einmal sehr erleichtert. Es schien sich doch wieder einzurenken mit Clemens. Clemens Gefühle für ihn waren natürlich immer noch da und deutlich spürbar, aber die große Panik und Angst war fürs erste nicht mehr zu spüren. Im Gegenteil schien sich auch Clemens jetzt zu entspannen.   
  
"Wie siehts aus, wollen wir dann mal unseren Spaziergang in Angriff nehmen?" schlug Clemens vor.   
  
"Was für eine Frage - darum bist du doch überhaupt erst hier", grinste René und schob sich aus dem Bett.   
  
Clemens lachte leise und stand ebenfalls auf. "Na dann führ ich dich mal nach draußen, nicht dass du hier drinnen noch eingehst, Vögelchen."   
  
René schnaubte. "Vergiss das Vögelchen..." Den weiteren Spruch mit dem Vögeln verkniff er sich.   
  
"Was hat mein Lieblingsvögelchen?" grinste Clemens breit.   
  
"Keinen Bock auf Vögel..."   
  
"Sorry", murmelte Clemens. _Ich muss besser aufpassen, was ich sage..._   
  
"Musst du nicht. Mag nur diese Anspielungen auf meinen Namen nicht. Bundesadler und so... weißt du doch."   
  
"Ich weiß. Aber ich hab dich schon immer so genannt", sagte Clemens. "Ist schwer Gewohnheiten abzulegen..."   
  
"Schon ok... lass uns rausgehen, ja?"   
  
"Gern", nickte Clemens.   
  
Schon stand René und ging raus in den Flur um sich anzuziehen. Clemens folgte ihm, das fühlte er nicht nur an den Gedanken, die er so deutlich hörte. Deutlicher als Ricos sogar.   
  
_Gott sei dank hasst er mich nicht, das hätte ich nicht ertragen. Ich brauch ihn doch... Gott, diese Jeans ist echt der Hammer, die sollte er immer tragen..._   
  
Unwillkürlich musste René schlucken. Im ersten Moment schrie alles nach ihm, sich sofort und schnell umziehen zu gehen. Irgendeine alte Trainingshose. Dann aber merkte er, dass ihm dieses Kompliment gefiel. Dass es sich nicht schlecht anfühlte, wenn Clemens seine Jeans bewunderte.   
  
"Alles ok René?" fragte Clemens, der das leichte Zusammenzucken sehr wohl wahrgenommen hatte.   
  
"Klar", kam es sofort von René. "Hast du nen Schal dabei, oder willst du dir einen von mir ausleihen? Ist elendig kalt geworden draußen."   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Als ob ich in der Jahreszeit ohne Schal und Mütze das Haus verlasse."   
  
René grinste breit. "Frostbeule! Ich frag mich echt, warum du nicht in Spanien spielst. Oder bei Neapel. Ich mein, ich bin froh, dass du in der Nähe bist, aber wettertechnisch doch die falsche Entscheidung. Und dann noch Bremen!"   
  
"Wenn ich dich, Per und Engel in nen Koffer packen und mitnehmen darf, dann gern", grinste Clemens.   
  
"War klar", lachte René. "Aber Per passt doch in gar keinen Koffer!"   
  
"Stimmt... dann muss er sich halt nen bissel quetschen."   
  
"Boah, kannst du gemein sein!"   
  
"Kennst mich doch", grinste Clemens.   
  
Ja, und er lernte Clemens gerade im Moment immer besser kennen. René nickte nur und griff nach seinem Schlüssel, dann verließ er die Wohnung.   
  
Clemens folgte ihm nach draußen. Er zitterte, als ihn der eisige Wind trag und zog sich seine Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht. _Scheiß Winter._   
  
René lachte leise. "Ist doch schön. Frische Luft, nicht so stickig!"   
  
"Aber es ist kalt."   
  
"Ja, und das ist doch schön."   
  
Clemens schnaubte.   
  
"Gibt nachher auch nen heißen Tee, ok? Ich hab so nen leckeren Früchtetee da."   
  
"Das klingt gut", sagte Clemens sofort. _Und dann mit dir auf dem Sofa kuscheln..._   
  
René reagierte auf die Gedanken nicht. Aber das Bild, das er dabei empfing... gedämmtes Licht, warme Farben, Kerzen auf dem Tisch...   
  
Er und Clemens auf dem Sofa, unter der dicken Wolldecke... Clemens Kopf, der an seiner Schulter lehnte, die Augen geschlossen, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen...   
  
Das Bild... fühlte sich einfach schön an.   
  
"Wo wollen wir denn lang?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Zum Park... und dann weiter an den Rhein?", schlug René vor. "Oder wir fahren nen Stück raus, da ist ein ganz schöner Wald, auch an den Feldern da kann man schön laufen... gehen."   
  
"Das hört sich doch gut an", nickte Clemens. "Da sind dann auch bestimmt nicht so viele Leute."   
  
"Kein Bock auf dumme Geschichten?", fragte René mit einem Grinsen und steuerte auf seinen Wagen zu.   
  
"Kein Bock aufs Autogramme schreiben", lachte Clemens. "Da muss ich die Handschuhe für ausziehen und das ist mir zu kalt."   
  
"Frostbeule", grinste René und schloss auf. Sie stiegen ein, und René fuhr sie zügig aus Köln heraus aufs Land.   
  
"Wer weiß inzwischen eigentlich alles bescheid?" fragte Clemens nach dem sie eine ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatten.   
  
"Rico, Rüdi und du. Und das sollten auch nicht mehr werden."   
  
"Rüdi weiß bescheid?"   
  
René nickte. "Hab mich verplappert."   
  
"Und was hat er gesagt?"   
  
"Du kennst Rüdi."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Ich bin froh, dass du ihn hast."   
  
René lächelte leicht. "Ich auch."   
  
_Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte auch öfter bei dir sein..._   
  
"Du bist auf jeden Fall für mich da. Das ist das wichtigste."   
  
"Nicht so, wie ich es gern wäre", murmelte Clemens kaum hörbar.   
  
"Ich weiß... ich fänds auch schön, wenn du näher hier wohnen würdest."   
  
"Das Leben ist halt kein Wunschkonzert", grinste Clemens schief. "Außerdem lieb ich Bremen."   
  
"Köln ist auch toll. Und nicht so nass-kalt."   
  
"Es ist sowohl kalt als auch nass", stellte Clemens trocken fest.   
  
"Nicht so oft wie Bremen", beharrte René. "Und wir haben kaum Nebel. Außerdem gibts hier sicher tolle Schwulenbars." Das letzte war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht.   
  
Clemens zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "War das ein Angebot?" fragte er. _Einmal mit dir tanzen... richtig tanzen..._   
  
"Machst du das manchmal? Tanzen gehen?"   
  
"Selten", sagte Clemens. "Ist gefährlich, grade in Bremen." _Außerdem sind diese Männer nicht du..._   
  
René lächelte ein wenig geschmeichelt. "Meinst du... hier? Oder ist es zu gefährlich? Ich meine, du kannst das sicher einschätzen."   
  
"Du würdest wirklich mit mir tanzen gehen?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Warum nicht?",. wollte Rene wissen   
  
"Ich... ich bin nur erstaunt", sagte Clemens. _Er will wirklich mit mir tanzen... als wär das völlig normal_   
  
"Warum bist du erstaunt? Ist doch normal, oder? Dass man mit Freunden mal weggeht."   
  
"In nen schwulen Club?" fragte Clemens. "Und obwohl du weißt, dass ich auf dich stehe?"   
  
"Gut, vielleicht nicht so nen ganz schwulen Club", kniff René jetzt doch den Schwanz ein. "Also keinen so einen Lederladen oder so... ich kenn mich da ja nicht so aus. Und das mit dem 'auf mich stehen' - du meinst doch, ich soll das ignorieren."   
  
"Ich... dachte nur nicht, dass dir so leicht fällt", murmelte Clemens.   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist Clemens", stellte er fest. "Außerdem, ich weiß nicht, das, was du denkst... was du fühlst... du denkst nicht daran wie es wäre mich ins Bett zu kriegen. Sondern an ... normales."   
  
Clemens nickte leicht. _Als ob ich noch nie daran gedacht hätte, wie es mit ihm im Bett wäre... seine verdammt langen Beine... oder mit ihm zusammen unter der Dusche..._   
  
Bei diesen Gedanken fühlte René sich jetzt doch etwas unwohl. "Jedenfalls denkst du nicht pausenlos dran."   
  
"Sorry", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
"Is schon ok", meinte René leise. "Wie gesagt, die meisten deiner Gedanken sind echt schön."   
  
"Ich versuch nicht dran zu denken", versprach Clemens.   
  
René grinste etwas schief.   
  
Clemens seufzte tief. _Wie soll ich meine Gedanken nur stoppen? Das hat noch nie geklappt. Ich denk halt ständig an ihn und er... er weiß das jetzt alles..._   
  
"Du darfst schon weiter an mich denken", meinte René und blieb stehen. "Aber wenn du das Bett außenvor lassen könntest, wär ich dir dankbar."   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", sagte Clemens ehrlich. "Ich... kann das nicht immer steuern."   
  
"Versuch es, ja? Und... ich werd nicht tot umkippen, wenn dir mal was... rausrutscht."   
  
_Zum Beispiel, dass du nen tollen Hintern hast?_   
  
"Ja, zum Beispiel", schnaubte René, grinste dann aber.   
  
Auch Clemens grinste leicht. "Ich versuch mich zusammenzureißen."   
  
"Danke", lächelte René jetzt ernster.   
  
"Ich muss mich bedanken", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf. "Ich hab dich jahrelang belogen und dann... kommen auch noch meine verkorksten Gefühle hinzu. Das du so locker damit umgehst ist unglaublich."   
  
"Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht liegts daran, dass ich deine Gefühle so direkt spüre. Das ist anders als wenn dus nur erzählen würdest. Es ist schön geliebt zu werden. Es... es fühlt sich warm an, und geborgen." René schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dass er mal so etwas sagen würde... aber andererseits fühlte er so viel von Clemens, dann sollte er auch ehrlich sein.   
  
Clemens schluckte und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt näher zu René. _Ich würde alles für dich tun. Alles, damit du dich gut fühlst._   
  
"Das tust du schon", lächelte René ihn leicht an. "Ich würd nur auch gern mal was für dich tun."   
  
"Du hasst mich nicht", meinte Clemens schulterzucken. _Ein Kuss..._   
  
René schluckte leicht und überlegte, ob er das letzte Wort einfach überhören sollte.   
  
"Lass uns weitergehen", sagte Clemens. "Es wird kalt."   
  
René zögerte leicht, dann nickte er und wandte sich wieder dem Weg zu.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Clemens. Dann schluckte er. "Du hast.... vergiss das mit dem Kuss, René. Das war nur ein dummer Gedanke, mehr nicht."   
  
"Nein, es war ein Wunsch."   
  
"Auch Wünsche können dumm sein."   
  
"Dieser ist es nicht. Nur... glaub ich nicht, dass ich ihn erfüllen kann.   
  
Er spürte förmlich wie Clemens ein Stück in sich zusammensackte. "Ich weiß. Deshalb war er dumm", wisperte Clemens ein wenig belegt. _Du bist so ein gottverdammter Idiot Fritz!_   
  
René seufzte leise, dann trat er an Clemens heran um ihn leicht zu umarmen. "Ich kann dir einen anderen Wunsch erfüllen... nachher, wenn wir zurückkommen."   
  
"René du musst mir keine Wünsche erfüllen", sagte Clemens. "Ich bin froh, dass du weiter mit mir befreundet sein willst, alles andere... damit muss ich allein fertig werden."   
  
"Ich würd trotzdem gern mit dir auf dem Sofa sitzen, ganz gemütlich, mit nem Becher Tee und so."   
  
Clemens lächelte leicht. "Das können wir auch tun."   
  
"Dann ist schön", lächelte René.   
  
"Also jetzt weiter gehen?" fragte Clemens und vergrub seine Hände in den Manteltaschen.   
  
"Weiter gehen. Und ich besorg dir demnächst mal die richige Ausstattung von Sami", grinste René.   
  
Clemens lachte. "Meint Petri auch immer wieder."   
  
"Und warum tut ers nicht?"   
  
"Weil er mir Bilder von dem Kram gezeigt hat. Und das ziehe ich nicht an!"   
  
"Is aber bestimmt schön warm". lachte René.   
  
"Und ich seh aus wie ein unförmiger Klops, nee danke."   
  
"Tja, wer schön sein will..."   
  
"Erfriert, ich weiß", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Na, noch hast du dich ja immer noch irgendiwe aufgewärmt."   
  
_Ja mit Gedanken an..._ "Wie gehts deinen Eltern?" fragte Clemens in der Hoffnung René von seinen Gedanken ablenken zu können.   
  
"Machen sich mal wieder unnötig Sorgen um mich."   
  
"Na so unnötig nun auch nicht", meinte Clemens.   
  
"Na komm, das werde ich ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht erzählen."   
  
"Du hast mit deinem Kopf versucht den Torpfosten zu rammen", erinnerte Clemens ihn. _Und warst bewusstlos und so blass..._   
  
"War vor der Halbzeitpause. Wollte den Pfosten bisschen verbiegen, damit der Ball hinterher leichter reingeht. Du weißt schon, größeres Tor und so." Es fiel René schwer so einen lockeren Spruch zu reißen, während er Clemens' besorgte Gedanken hörte.   
  
"Spinner!" _Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Du hast dich nicht bewegt..._   
  
"Konnte ich nicht. War ja bewusstlos", murmelte René.   
  
"Ich weiß. Erschreckend war es trotzdem."   
  
"Glaub ich dir. Möchte dich nie so sehen müssen."   
  
"Ich dich auch nie wieder", sagte Clemens und griff nach Renés Hand.   
  
Hätte Clemens das einfach so getan, hätte René sicher seine Hand weggezogen. Aber begleitet von freundschaftlichen, liebenden Gefühlen ging das gar nicht mehr.   
  
Clemens drückte die Hand kurz und René spürte, wie sehr er die Berührung genoss und am liebsten gar nicht mehr losgelassen hättte.   
  
Aber sie sollten wirklich weitergehen, und Hand in Hand hier entlangschlendern, das musste ja nun nicht sein.   
  
_Es wäre so schön, so wunderschön... seine Hand fühlt sich gut an..._   
  
René fühlte die Sehnsucht so deutlich als wäre sie seine. Und einen Moment wollte er Clemens an sich ziehen und nie wieder los lassen.   
  
Einfach, um diese Sehnsucht zu stillen - und zu fühlen, was dann käme.   
  
In diesem Moment ließ Clemens seine Hand los. "Sorry..."   
  
René schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ist schon ok."   
  
"Nein, ist es nicht."   
  
"Sorry... ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr weh tun."   
  
"Ach René", sagte Clemens und lächelte. "Du tust mir nicht weh."   
  
René lächelte leicht. "Dann ist es auch ok."   
  
"Weiter? Mein Tee wartet schließlich."   
  
"Tee und Wolldecke?"   
  
"Tee und Wolldecke", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Dann los. Da drüben links, dann durch den Wald zurück."   
  
Clemens nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. 


	19. Rico ist neugierig

Bald kamen sie wieder am Auto an - keine Sekunde zu früh, wenn René sah, wie durchgefroren Clemens war. "Sag mal - was machst du im Winter?"   
  
"Mich nach dem Sommer sehnen und meinen Freunden auf die Nerven fallen", grinste Clemens und schob sich ins Auto.   
  
René drehte die Sitzheizung hoch und startete den Wagen. Clemens lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.   
  
"Nicht einschlafen, kann dich nicht hochtragen."   
  
"Ich schlaf nicht", murmelte Clemens.   
  
"Nee, is klar... willst du noch meine Jacke zum Zudecken, Frostbeulchen?"   
  
_Lieber dich._ "Och, wenn du nicht frierst..."   
  
"Ich muss fahren... aber meine Jacke kannste haben", grinste René und zog sie schnell aus. Dann fuhr er los."   
  
Clemens kuschelte sich noch tiefer in den Sitz und zog Renés Jacke um sich. _Riecht nach ihm..._   
  
Darauf sagte René nichts, er sollte sich sowieso angewöhnen nicht jeden Gedanken zu kommentieren. Er tat Clemens damit keinen Gefallen und sich auch nicht. So fuhren sie schweigend zurück.   
  
Clemens schien tatsächlich leicht zu dösen, jedenfalls beruhigten sich seine Gedanken auf ein erträgliches Maß. So merkte René auch deutlich, als Clemens wieder aufwachte und seine Gedanken wieder lebhafter wurden.   
  
"Kriegst du eigentlich auch mit, was ich träume?" fragte Clemens, als er René seine Jacke zurückgab.   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du halb pennst wie eben, dann wird alles ruhiger. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn du träumst."   
  
"Erleichternd", grinste Clemens schief. _Das sollte er auch besser nicht sehen... oder hören... oder was auch immer..._   
  
"Soll ichs nicht mal ausprobieren?", grinste René breit.   
  
"Du wolltest doch keine... nackten Tatsachen", deutete Clemens an.   
  
"Ja, ähm, ich... ok", murmelte René und stieg aus.   
  
_Scheiße!_ "René, sorry", sagte Clemens und beeilte sich ebenfalls aus dem Auto zu kommen.   
  
"Hm? ", machte René irritiert. "Was ist los?"   
  
"Ich hatte dir versprochen das außen vor zu lassen", sagte Clemens."Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass du bescheid weißt."   
  
"Nein, es ist schon ok. Ich fänds auch irgendwie komisch, wenn wirs jetzt ganz außenvor lassen würden.   
  
"Ok", sagte Clemens. "Aber... du musst mir sagen, wenn ich zu weit gehe."   
  
"Klar, mache ich", versprach René.   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Können wir dann vielleicht endlich hoch gehen?"   
  
"Frostbeulchen... ich heiz gleich für dich ein, ok?"   
  
"Decke und Tee reichen", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf.   
  
"Gut dann rein und gleich rauf aufs Sofa. Decke müsste noch da liegen, ich mach Tee."   
  
"Guter Plan", nickte Clemens und folgte René schnell ins Haus. Dort kuschelte er sich gleich in die Wolldecke, bis René mit zwei dampfenden Teebechern kam. Lächelnd hob er einen Teil der Decke an. "Oder... willst du ne eigene?"   
  
"Nee, ist schon ok. Deine ist vorgewärmt."   
  
"Dann komm her", sagte Clemens, der nur mit Mühe ein strahlendes Lächeln unterdrücken konnte. _So nah..._   
  
René nickte und rutschte dicht an ihn. Clemens zögerte, konnte dann aber nicht widerstehen. Er lehnte sich an Renés Seite. Nach einem Moment konnte sich René so doch entspannen.   
  
_Das ist so schön..._ Clemens drängte sich noch ein wenig enger.   
  
René atmete kurz ein, dann war auch das in Ordnung. Es war Clemens, der durfte sowas. Clemens Gedanken waren ruhig und... glücklich. Und diese Gefühle übertrugen sich auch auf ihn.   
  
Sie saßen so da, bis René den Schlüssel hörte und mit einem Schwall Ricos Gedanken auf ihn prallten.   
  
"Rico", flüsterte er und setzte sich auf. Das würde doch sofort dumme Kommentare geben, wenn Rico sie so sah. Und Clemens wusste nicht, dass Rico wusste... und Rico wusste nicht, dass Clemens nicht wusste, dass Rico wusste...   
  
"Hm", machte Clemens und kuschelte sich sofort wieder enger an René. "Noch ein bisschen, ja?"   
  
"Rico", wiederholte René.   
  
"Hey, ich bin da!" ertönte in diesem Moment Rico Stimme. "Und... ich stör wohl grad."   
  
"Nein, du störst nicht", widersprach René sofort. "Uns war nur so kalt, weil wir hinten am Wald waren."   
  
"Nee, schon klar", grinste Rico. _Und da kuschelt ihr. Ist das süß!_ "Ich hau auch gleich wieder ab, dann könnt ihr da weitermachen."   
  
"Verdammt, das ist weder süß, noch kuscheln wir. Und du kannst gerne hier bleiben, um dich zu überzeugen."   
  
Clemens hatte inzwischen den Kopf gehoben und sah von René zu Rico und wieder zurück. "Du hast es Rico erzählt?"   
  
René schluckte nur, sagte aber nichts.   
  
"Das... René, das ist mein größtes Geheimnis und du posaunst es in alle Welt?"   
  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte René. "Ich..."   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens und rutschte weg von René. _Warum macht er das? Warum erzählt er das einfach rum?_   
  
"Ich hab es nicht einfach rumerzählt. Ich... es war noch im Krankenhaus. Ich war so durcheinander mit dem, was ich von euch alles zu hören kriege", versuchte René sich zu verteidigen.   
  
"Und dir war nicht klar, dass ich vielleicht nicht damit einverstanden, wenn du das weitererzählst?"   
  
"Klar war mir das klar", murmelte René und sah ihn vorsichtig an.   
  
Clemens sah... eher geknickt, als wütend aus. "Hast du es auch Rüdi erzählt oder nur Rico?"   
  
"Nur Rico - Rüdi gehts ja noch weniger an", murmelte René.   
  
"René musste mit jemandem reden", sagte Rico nun leise. "Und du kennst mich doch lange genug, Clemens."   
  
"Hättest mich vorher fragen sollen."   
  
"Mir ist das egal, ob du schwul bist", sagte Rico. "Und ich finde, du würdest gut zu meinem Bruder passen."   
  
"Du... was?", fragte Clemens fast entsetzt.   
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, René will nicht. Obwohl ich immer noch nicht verstehe warum nicht."   
  
Clemens' Überraschung wurde nicht weniger. René hingegen starrte seinen Bruder wütend an. "Was denn?" fragte Rico unschuldig. "Ich sag nur die Wahrheit."   
  
"Du hast selbst gesagt, es wär nicht fair, Clemens zum... Experimentieren zu benutzen!"   
  
"Ja, ich habe gesagt, dass ich Clemens bestimmt nicht zum Experimentieren benutzen werde."   
  
René funkelte ihn weiterhin nur an.   
  
_Hör auf so zu starren! Ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt._ In diesem Moment wünschte sich René, auch Rico hätte diese Fähigkeit ihn zu hören.   
  
"Soll ich euch allein lassen?" fragte Clemens. _Steht Rico etwa auf Männer? Steht Rico... auf mich???_   
  
"Nein, bleib mal ruhig hier. Rico steht nicht auf Männer, er würd wohl höchstens mal ausprobieren wollen.   
  
"Neugier nennt man sowas", sagte Rico schulterzuckend. "Kann ja nicht jeder so eindimensional wie mein Bruder denken."   
  
"Ach, jetzt bin ich eindimensional, was? Nur, weil ich nicht mit jedem, egal welchen Geschlechts, in die Kiste hüpfe?"   
  
"Du schließt es aus, obwohl dir nichts besseres als Clemens passieren kann", sagte Rico. "Ich würd mir so ne Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen."   
  
"Klar, du würdest mal kurz ausprobieren, und wenns nichts ist, tja, Pech gehabt - oder wie?"   
  
"Ihr tickt doch beide nicht mehr ganz richtig", mischte sich Clemens in.   
  
"Wieso?", sahen beide ihn unisono an.   
  
_Großartig, warum musst du deine Klappe immer so weit aufreißen?_ "Müsst ihr das echt fragen?"   
  
"Findest du nicht...", fingen beide gleichzeitig an.   
  
_Manchmal sind sie sich so ähnlich... Rico ist so erwachsen geworden. Gut aussehender Mann..._ "Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen und damit Basta."   
  
René sah Clemens einen Moment lang irritiert an. Hatte der etwa Interesse an seinem kleinen Bruder?   
  
Der Gedanken... gefiel ihm nicht.   
  
War er jetzt auf einmal eifersüchtig? Dabei sollte er sich doch eher drüber freuen.   
  
_Wenn René nicht wäre... und Rico wäre sogar interessiert..._   
  
Wo, verdammt noch mal, kam auf einmal diese Eifersucht her?   
  
"Rico, willst du auch nen Tee?" fragte Clemens und stand auf. Ohne auf Ricos Reaktion zu warten verschwand er in der Küche.   
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Rico leise zu René.   
  
Der funkelte ihn jedoch nur weiter an. "Brauchst gar nicht so zu tun."   
  
"Ich dachte halt, du hast es dir noch mal überlegt." _Sah jedenfalls so aus, als ihr da auf dem Sofa gekuschelt habt_   
  
"Ihm war kalt. Und ich hab nichts dagegen, dass er schwul ist", stellte René klar. "Mehr war das nicht. Und dass du gleich so raus posaunen musst..."   
  
"Was? Das ihr euch schönes Paar wärd? Das wärd ihr nun mal."   
  
"Dass du davon weißt."   
  
"Ich dachte das hast du ihm gesagt..."   
  
"Klar, sowas ist doch das erste, was man sagt... reicht, dass er weiß, dass ich seine Gedanken hören kann."   
  
"Es tut mir leid René."   
  
"ja, schon gut", murmelte René und stand auf.   
  
_Hm... ob Clemens mal mit mir weggeht? Ablenkung würde ihm ja bestimmt gut tun, wo René so stur ist..._   
  
"Du musst lernen", stellte René fest.   
  
"Ja, aber für heute reicht es", meinte Rico.   
  
René warf ihm nur noch einen einzigen Blick zu, dann folgte er Clemens in die Küche. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise.   
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
"Auch, dass Rico..."   
  
"Das Rico was?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Dass Rico dich so... angemacht hat."   
  
"Er hat mich angemacht?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Er würde dich nicht von der Bettkante schubsen", erklärte René und hätte sich am liebsten gleich dafür geohrfeigt.   
  
Clemens riss die Augen auf. _Rico will mit mir ins Bett?_   
  
"Ja... nein... er meinte nur, er an meiner Stelle würd’s ausprobieren."   
  
"Das... wow..." _Der falsche Adler... ich will René, den ich nicht haben kann, aber Rico könnte ich haben, nur dass ich ihn nicht liebe..._   
  
René nickte leicht. "Scheiß-Situation."   
  
"Ich... dein Bruder ist... ein interessanter Mann und es wär viel einfacher", murmelte Clemens. _Und manchmal seid ihr euch so ähnlich..._   
  
"Rico würd’s nur ausprobieren wollen", meinte René leise.   
  
"Und ich liebe Rico nicht", stellte Clemens fest. Irgendwie erleichtert nickte René.   
  
"Gab schon schlechtere Gründe, warum zwei Menschen mit einander ins Bett gegangen sind", sagte Clemens und holt nun eine frische Tasse aus dem Schrank.   
  
Nicht ganz zufrieden nickte René. Er spürte, dass Clemens wirklich nichts für Rico empfand, außer eben Freundschaft, aber er spürte auch, dass Clemens ihn... anziehend fand. Und sei es nur, weil er sein, Renés, Bruder war.   
  
"Bring doch schon mal die Tasse rein, ich komm gleich mit der Kanne nach", bat Clemens René. René nickte nur wortlos, nahm die Tasse und ging ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
Rico saß inzwischen auf dem Sofa und blätterte lustlos in einer Zeitschrift.   
  
"Also, was habt ihr heute noch vor?", wollte Clemens wissen.   
  
"Ich will euch nicht stören", meinte Rico schulterzuckend.   
  
"Störst du nicht", sagte René in einem Tonfall, der das Gegenteil implizierte.   
  
Rico ignorierte seinen Bruder und sah Clemens an. _Du wärst doch viel lieber mit René allein..._ "Du bist hier um René zu besuchen, nicht mich. Also kann ich das schon verstehen, wenn ihr beiden was allein machen wollt. Seht euch ja selten genug."   
  
_Ich würd so gern mit dir tanzen gehen, mein Süßer_ Clemens sah René fast ein wenig verträumt an, und schon fühlte der wieder die tiefen Gefühle, die Clemens für ihn hegte.   
  
"Ich hab dir vorhin ja schon gesagt, dass wir das gern machen können, wenn du meinst, dass es ungefährlich ist", sagte René.   
  
Sofort legte sich ein Strahlen auf Clemens' Gesicht. "Wir finden schon was."   
  
"Klärt ihr mich mal auf?" fragte Rico neugierig.   
  
Clemens zögerte kurz, dann erklärte er, "Wir wollen heute... bisschen raus. Vielleicht essen gehen, was trinken und so." _René wird es nicht mögen, wenn Rico wieder irgendwelche Schlüsse zieht._   
  
"Und da strahlst du wie ne Tausendwatt-Birne?" fragte Rico mit hochgezogener Braue. _Verarschen kann ich mich allein, da ist doch was im Busch._   
  
"Komm nur selten dazu mal auszugehen", meinte Clemens nur.   
  
"Aha", sagte Rico. _Klar und mein Name ist Hase._   
  
René zögerte, sagte dann aber doch nichts. Er konnte Rico sowieso nicht von diesen komischen Gedanken abbringen, dass sich etwas zwischen ihm und Clemens anbahnte.   
  
"Wollt ihr allein weg oder nehmt ihr mich mit?" fragte Rico. _Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt, mit was für Ausreden die mich abspeisen wollen._   
  
René grinste bei dem Gedanken, den er da hörte. Na, da würde er Rico mal enttäuschen. "Klar kannst du mitkommen."   
  
Clemens sah René ein wenig erstaunt an.   
  
Der zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. "Wir müssen nur noch entscheiden, wo wir hinwollen."   
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung wo hier was... passendes ist", meinte Clemens immer noch ein wenig unsicher. _Oder wollen wir jetzt lieber in nen normalen Club... wegen Rico.... aber René meinte, dass Rico wohl gar nicht so uninteressiert an Männern ist, also können wir ja vielleicht doch..._   
  
"Ich hab irgendwo so nen Magazin mit Anzeigen und so, da finden wir bestimmt was."   
  
"Sucht ihr was bestimmtes?" fragte Rico, der den ersten Schock verdaut hatte, dass René ihn einfach so mitnehmen wollte.   
  
"Irgendwas Gemischtes", meinte René. "Kennst du da was?"   
  
Rico überlegte. _Was gemischtes, so so. Willst wohl mit deinem Schatz tanzen. Ach nein, sorry, Clemens interessiert dich ja nicht. Dann tanze ich ja vielleicht mit ihm._ "Ja kenn ich. Gute Musik, nette Getränke und ziemlich gemischtes Publikum. Da werdet ihr auch kaum auffallen."   
  
René hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Klingt gut", meinte er dann. "Und wenn du nervst, fliegst du raus."   
  
"Ich nerve nie!"   
  
"Musst noch vieeel lernen", meinte René nur.   
  
Rico schnaubte. _Ich bin ja wenigstens willig meinen Horizont zu erweitern._   
  
"Halt die Klappe!"   
  
"Rico hat doch gar nichts gesagt", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Er hat gedacht, und das reicht."   
  
"Und was hat er so schlimmes gedacht?"   
  
"Nichts. Will nur nerven."   
  
"Ich will nicht nerven", sagte Rico. "Du verträgst nur die Wahrheit nicht."   
  
"Das Nerven, dass du mit Clemens ins Bett hüpfen willst... nervt einfach."   
  
"Eifersüchtig?" fragte Rico mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.   
  
"Nein, Schatz", zischte René. "Ich glaub, wir gehen alleine, Clemens."   
  
"Ach, willst Clemens doch für dich allein", grinste Rico und lehnte sich zurück. _Gibs doch wenigstens zu, dass du ihn heiß findest und nicht willst, dass ich was mit ihm anfange._   
  
"Ich glaub nicht, dass Clemens so ein nerviges Kind wie dich haben wollte. Der ist besseres gewohnt."   
  
"Kind?" fragte Rico. "Kind?"   
  
"Was sonst?"   
  
"Ähm Jungs", schaltete sich Clemens ein. "Aufhören zu streiten, ja?"   
  
"Komm, Clemens, wir machen uns fertig und ziehen los. Wir finden schon was."   
  
Clemens seufzte. "Und Rico?" _Kommt vertragt euch. Ich finds beschissen, wenn ihr euch wegen mir streitet._   
  
"Wenns sein muss...", murmelte René.   
  
"Muss es", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Dann mach dich auch, fertig", seufzte René nicht begeistert.   
  
Rico grinste und stand auf. "Halbe Stunde?"   
  
"Ist in Ordnung - oder, Clemens?"   
  
Clemens nickte. "Klar."   
  
"Mein Bad oder Ricos?"   
  
"Erstmal muss ich mir bei dir was zum anziehen leihen", grinste Clemens. "Auf nen Clubabend bin ich nämlich nicht vorbereitet."   
  
"Dann durchwühl meinen Kleiderschrank, und ich spring zuerst ins Bad, und dann bist du dran."   
  
Clemens nickte. _Ist vielleicht auch besser, wenn ich dich nicht halb nackt sehe..._ René schluckte, so hatte er das nicht gemeint - aber vermutlich hatte Clemens recht.   
  
Clemens stand auf und lächelte René noch einmal kurz an. _Zieh eins von den engen Hemden an..._ René nickte und folgte ihm.


	20. Ein Tanz mit Eifersucht

Clemens begann schon damit, sich durch seinen Schrank zu wühlen. "Das mit den Hosen wird schwierig", murmelte er. _Was hat er auch so verflucht lange Beine... so sexy..._   
  
René musste sich ein wenig zusammenreißen. Er fand seine Beine völlig normal.   
  
"Ich glaub ich frag mal Rico, ob er mir mit ner Jeans aushilft", sagte Clemens, als er aus den Teifen des Kleiderschranks wieder auftauchte.   
  
"Hast du nen Hemd gefunden.   
  
Clemens nickte und hielt zwei Hemden hoch. "Welches?"   
  
"Das Dunkle", beschloss René. Es war sein Lieblingshemd.   
  
"Ok", nickte Clemens. _Guten Geschmack hat er._ "Dann bin ich kurz bei Rico."   
  
René nickte nur und suchte sich dann selbst durch den Schrank.   
  
Er spürte es sofort, als Clemens Ricos Zimmer betrat und die Tür zufiel. Die Gedanken waren nicht komplett weg, dafür aber deutlich gedämpfter.   
  
Trotzdem konnte er ihr Gespräch fast belauschen. Nicht ganz, weil er auch versuchte es auszublenden, aber doch noch zu deutlich.   
  
_Genauso ein guter Geschmack wie sein Bruder_ hörte er Clemens Gedanken und vermutete, dass es um Ricos Kleiderschrank ging.   
  
Er machte sich schnell fertig. unter der Dusche wurden die Gedanken auch undeutlicher.   
  
Als er fertig angezogen aus dem Bad kam, saß Clemens auf seinem Bett, bereits fertig angezogen und gestylt.   
  
""Gut siehst du aus", bemerkte René.   
  
"Danke", strahlte Clemens. "Du auch." _Aber du siehst immer gut aus._   
  
"Tu ich nicht", widersprach René.   
  
"Doch tust du. Und ich kenn mich aus, glaub mir", sagte Clemens zwinkernd.   
  
Etwas schief grinste René.   
  
Clemens stand auf und trat zu ihm. _Für mich bist du der schönste Mann, den es gibt._ "Fertig? Rico wartet schon."   
  
"Ich weiß", nickte René leicht.   
  
"Dann los", sagte Clemens und griff nach Renés Hand.   
  
Sofort durchströmten ihn Clemens' Gefühle für ihn.   
  
Die Liebe, die Freude mit ihm wegzugehen, das Verlangen ihn zu berühren.   
  
Für einen Moment fühlte sich alles drei gut an, aber nur für einen kleinen Moment.   
  
Dann wurde ihm nur zu deutlich bewusst, was er da für Gefühlevon Clemens empfing. Und er ließ die Hand wieder zu.   
  
"Sorry", murmelte Clemens.   
  
"Is schon ok", erwiderte René ähnlich undeutlich. "Musst dich nicht entschuldigen."   
  
"Doch. Ich hatte mich vorher auch besser unter Kontrolle", sagte Clemens. _Aber jetzt weißt du alles und... es fällt mir so schwer..._   
  
"Ich sag dir, wenn es mir zu viel wird, ok?"   
  
Clemens nickte. "Los?"   
  
"Klingt gut", nickte René. "Rico, bist du fertig?"   
  
"Ja bin ich!" rief Rico.   
  
"Dann komm."   
  
_Immer diese eile..._ Rico kam aus der Küche und musterte seinen Bruder und Clemens. "Ok, ich geh so mit euch weg", grinste er.   
  
"Und du meinst, wir nehmen dich mit?"   
  
"Ich seh gut aus", sagte Rico und drehte sich einmal. _Vielleicht nicht so gut, wie Clemens, aber gut genug._   
  
René sagte nichts weiter, sondern zog seine Jacke über.   
  
Auch Clemens und Rico zogen sich ihre Mäntel an und gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung.   
  
Sie überließen Rico die Führung, und bald darauf kamen sie an einer in der Tat recht gemischten Bar an. "Gleich rein, oder gegenüber was essen?"   
  
"Was Essen", sagte Clemens sofort.   
  
"War klar, Vielfraß."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Kennst mich doch."   
  
"Dann komm", grinste René und öffnete die Tür.   
  
Die drei betragten das REstaurant und steuerten einen Tisch am Fenster an.   
  
Sie bestellten, und schon während sie auf das Essen warteten, entspannte sich die Stimmung zwischen René und Rico.   
  
Was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass sie über völlig andere Themen sprachen.   
  
Sie aßen, unterhielten sich danach noch etwas, dann zahlten sie und gingen dann in die Bar.   
  
"Bist du öfter hier?" fragte Clemens Rico.   
  
"Hin und wieder. Mit ein paar Kommilitonen.   
  
"Die Musik ist jedenfalls toll."   
  
"Die Leute auch", meinte Rico.   
  
"Da hinten ist ein Tisch frei", sagte René.   
  
Rico und Clemens folgten ihm in die Nische.   
  
"Haben die hier gute Caipis?" fragte Clemens Rico.   
  
René lachte leise. "Ohne kannst du wohl nicht, was?"   
  
"Wenn ich schon mal weg gehe", meinte Clemenes grinsend.   
  
Rico winkte nach der Bedienung. "Nen Caipi für den Herren hier", grinste er die junge Frau an.   
  
"Ich nehm auch einen", sagte René schnell.   
  
"Dann bring mal drei."   
  
Die junge Frau nickte, zwinkerte Rico kurz zu und verschwand wieder.   
  
"Will ich wissen warum du sie so gut kennst?", fragte René.   
  
"Sie studiert an der gleichen Uni", sagte Rico. _Was du schon wieder denkst..._   
  
"Kenn dich", murmelte René.   
  
"Na komm, ein so schlimmer Aufreißer bin ich nun auch nicht." _Außerdem hab ich im Moment sowieso was anderes im Auge._   
  
Warum regte René dieser Gedanke schon wieder so auf?   
  
"Wie siehst aus, tanzt du mal mit mir?" fragte Rico Clemens.   
  
"Clemens zögerte kurz, dann nickte er.   
  
"SChön", grinste Rico.   
  
Clemens grinste und stand auf. "Dann komm."   
  
Rico sah zu René. "Du wartest hier, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und folgte Clemens.   
  
Irgendwie hatte René ein komisches Gefühl, als er ihnen nachsah.   
  
Dabei sollte er sich doch freuen, wenn Clemens abgelenkt wurde.   
  
Er sollte froh sein, wenn Clemens sich nicht mehr für ihn interessierte.   
  
Trotzdem beobachtete er Rico und Clemens angespannt, als sie zusammen tanzten.   
  
Es sah gut aus, wie Clemens sich bewegten.   
  
Clemens konnte tanzen und Rico auch - leider. Es ärgerte ihn, wie flüssig sich sein Bruder bewegte und Clemens antanzte.   
  
Wenn er selbst tanzte,war von all seiner Torhüter-Grazie nichts mehr zu spüren.   
  
Deshalb vermied er es so gut es ging oder musste sich genug Mut antrinken, ehe er sich auf die Tanzfläche wagte.   
  
Er musste mal sehen, ob er heute... irgendetwas in ihm schrie förmlich danach, dass er Clemens nicht Rico überlassen sollte.   
  
Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Verdammt, er wollte doch nichts von Clemens!   
  
Rico sollte mit ihm doch tun, was er wollte. Und das schien er auch zu tun, wie René bemerkte. Rico hatte inzwischen nämlich seine Hände auf Clemens Hüfte gelegt und ihn eng an sich gezogen.   
  
Er bewegte sich dicht an ihm, mit ihm, immer im Rhythmus der Musik. Und offenbar gefiel das Clemens auch noch.   
  
Er zog Rico nun auch an sich und schloss die Augen.   
  
Nun konzentrierte sich René extra um Clemens Gedanken zu hören.   
  
Es war nicht einfach, weil die Musik laut war. Glücklicherweise hatte er in der Bar noch niemanden angefasst, so dass er nur Rico und Clemens hörte.   
  
_Er tanzt wirklich toll. Und er riecht fast so gut wie René..._   
  
Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte René zusammen.   
  
_Außerdem will Rico mich. René ist unerreichbar... egal, wie sehr ich ihn liebe..._   
  
Würde Clemens sich so schnell von ihm lösen?"   
  
_René wäre bestimmt froh, wenn ich... mich von ihm ablenke. Wenn er nicht mehr hört, dass ich ihn liebe..._   
  
Jetzt konnte René sich nicht mehr halten. Vielleicht war es auch der Alkohol des Caipis, die ihn aufstehen ließ.   
  
_Und Rico sieht wirklich gut aus. Gott, wie lange ist es überhaupt her, dass ich mit nem Mann im Bett war?_   
  
Ein Knoten bildete sich in Renés Bauch, als er diesen Gedanken wahr nahm.   
  
_Rico ist René so ähnlich... ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es René... verdammt, was denkst du denn da? Du kannst Rico doch nich so benutzen!_   
  
René trat langsam auf die Tanzfläche.   
  
_Und ich würde ihn doch nur benutzen. Ich liebe René und überleg trotzdem mit seinem kleinen Bruder ins Bett zu gehen! Das ist krank..._   
  
Jetzt war René bei ihnen angekommen.   
  
Keiner der beiden hatte ihn bis jetzt wahrgenommen. Clemens hatte die Augen geschlossen und Rico stand mit dem Rücken zu im.   
  
Statt dessen kam ihm eine junge Frau näher,   
  
sie sah ihn an, dann berührte sie ihn. Wohl eher versehentlich, aber mit verheerenden Folgen.   
  
_Das ist doch dieser Fußballer. Mein gott der ist echt heiß. Warum hab ich nicht meinen kurzen schwarzen Rock angezogen?_   
  
"Scheiße", fluchte René unterdrückt.   
  
"René?" fragte Clemens, der ihn trotzdem gehört hatte.   
  
"Hey", murmelte René. _Das muss ich unbedingt Jenny erzählen. Und Lisa. Und Laura. Und Sophia. Ich hab hier diesen... wie heißt er doch gleich?_   
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Clemens besorgt. Er löste sich von Rico und legte René eine Hand auf den Arm. _Was ist los, du bist so blass? Ist dir nicht gut?_   
  
Interessanterweise wurde die Stimme des Mädchens jetzt leiser, kaum noch zu verstehen, jetzt, wo Clemens ihn berür   
  
hrte.   
  
"Wollen wir an die frische Luft?"   
  
René nickte leicht. "Bitte..."   
  
"Dann los", sagte Clemens und schob René vor sich her. "Rico, wir sind gleich wieder da!"   
  
Behutsam brachte er René raus. Unglücklicherweise war es recht voll, und warm, und viele Leute hatten wenig Kleidung an. René berührte drei weitere Personen - zwei Männer, eine Frau - und hörte ihre Stimmen laut in seinem Kopf.   
  
Es war die Hölle. Die Gedanken vermischten sich, so dass er sie kaum noch unterscheiden konnte.   
  
Erst, als Clemens seine Hand umfasste, wurde es ein wenig besser.   
  
Clemens zog ihn aus dem Club auf die Straße und ein Stück weg vom Eingang in eine ruhigere Seitenstraße.   
  
Unwillkürlich lehnte sich René an ihn.   
  
"Alles gut", wisperte Clemens und begann ihm über den Rücken zu streichen. _Ich bin hier, ich pass auf dich auf._   
  
"Es war zu viel... zu viele Leute, zu viele Gedanken."   
  
"Wir hätten daran denken müssen", murmelte Clemens und zog ihn noch enger an sich. "Das war ne blöde Idee."   
  
"Es war ne gute Idee", widersprach René. "Und ich... hätte gern mit dir getanzt." Vermutlich war er noch zu benommen von den Gedanken, denn sonst hätte er das sicher nicht gesagt.   
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Clemens lächelnd.   
  
Ganz leicht nickte René.   
  
"Wir können auch zu Hause tanzen", flüsterte Clemens. _Da stört uns niemand._   
  
"Außer Rico", murmelte René. Der Gedanke war dennoch verführerisch.   
  
"Rico lässt uns bestimmt allein, wenn wir ihn drum bitten."   
  
"Dafür kann ich mir dann wieder seine blöden Sprüche anhören."   
  
"Lass ihn doch reden", sagte Clemens und drückte seine Hand.   
  
René fühlte Clemens' Gefühle irgendwie noch deutlicher. "Ja", flüsterte er nur. "Muss ich wohl."   
  
"Du... weißt doch, dass nichts dran ist", murmelte Clemens. _So sehr ich das auch bedauere..._   
  
René erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hände ohne etwas zu sagen. "Sagst du Rico bescheid, dass wir fahren?"   
  
Clemens nickte. "Warte hier, ok?"   
  
René nickte nur.   
  
Clemens lächelte ihn noch einmal aufmunternd an, dann lief er zurück in den Club.   
  
Hoffentlich dachte er an ihre Jacken, überlegte René, aber er traute sich nicht noch einmal raus. Zu allem Überfluss kam einer der Männer, die er beim Rausgehen angerempelt hatten, nun ebenfalls raus.   
  
_Heut reiß ich die Kleine auf und dann kann dieser Blödmann sehen, wo er bleibt. Als ob er ne Chance bei Isabell hätte!_   
  
Verdammt, das interessierte René nicht. _Die hat so geile Titten, und so nen geilen Arsch._   
  
René presste seine Hände gegen seine Stirn. Wie konnte er das nur abstellen?   
  
Die weiße Wand, die Lupos ihm empfohlen hatte.   
  
Krampfhaft konzentrierte er sich darauf, aber die Gedanken des Mannes waren immer noch zu hören. Und er hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass es weniger wurde.   
  
"Hier", hörte er in diesem Moment Clemens Stimme. "Deine Jacke." _Am liebsten würde ich ihn zum Arzt bringen, so blass sieht er aus._   
  
"Geht gleich wieder", murmelte René. "Sind nur zu viele hier..."   
  
"Dann lass uns nach Hause", sagte Clemens und griff wieder nach seiner Hand.   
  
Schlagartig waren es nur noch Clemens' Gedanken, die zu ihm durchdrangen.   
  
_Komm, mein Süßer, ich bring dich nach Hause und dann legst du dich hin._   
  
"Geht schon...", meinte René, "Tut gut nur dich zu hören."   
  
Clemens lächelte und strich mit einem Finger über Renés Handrücken. "Lass uns trotzdem gehen."   
  
"Musst mich aber nicht wie krank behandeln."   
  
_Ich mach mir nur Sorgen._ "Ok", nickte Clemens. "Drehen wir noch ne Runde um den Block? Das hilft bestimmt gegen die Kopfschmerzen."   
  
"Solange...", begann René, stockte dann aber.   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens nach.   
  
"... du mich anfässt."   
  
"Das hilft dir?" _Als ob du mich darum bitten musst..._   
  
"Hilft. Dann hör ich nur noch dich, nicht die anderen. Und... es ist schön dich zu hören."   
  
"Dann lass uns hier lang gehen", nickte Clemens die Seitenstraße runter. Sie war nur schwach beleuchtet und Fußgänger waren gar nicht in Sicht. _Ich darf wirklich Hand in Hand mit ihm gehen!_   
  
René nickte. "Darfst du."


	21. Gefühlschaos

Clemens festigte seinen Griff um Renés Hand. René fühlte, wie unglaublich glücklich Clemens gerade war. Und das Gefühl übertrug sich sogar auf ihn. In diesem Moment konnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit Clemens an der Hand die Straße entlang zu gehen.   
  
Er fühlte sich einfach gut dabei, und aus irgendeinem Grund kam es ihm völlig selbstverständlich kam.   
  
Sie gingen langsam und obwohl es kalt war, kam kein einziges Wort der Klage über Clemens Lippen. Vermutlich spürte er den eisigen Wind nicht einmal, so glücklich war er. Und René hatte kein Interesse daran ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen.   
  
"Genauso hab ich mir das immer vorgestellt", sagte Clemens irgendwann leise. Sie waren inzwischen einige Straßen entfernt vom Club.   
  
"Mit deinem Freund Hand in Hand durch die Stadt laufen?"   
  
"Mit dir Hand in Hand durch die Stadt zu laufen." _Als wärst du mein Freund, als würdest du mich auch lieben._   
  
"Ach Clemens", flüsterte René. "Ich hab dich unendlich gern..."   
  
"Aber du liebst mich nicht, ich weiß", sagte Clemens schnell.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "So, wie Rico. Außer, dass du nicht so nervst."   
  
Clemens lächelte schwach. _Wie einen Bruder... scheiße, warum tut das so weh? Ich wusste es doch schon vorher..._   
  
René seufzte leise, blieb stehen und umarmte ihn fest. Er hörte, wie Clemens ein wenig zittrig Luft holte und dann einen Moment seine Lippen dort gegen seinen Hals presste, wo seine Jacke ein Stück offen stand.   
  
_Er riecht so gut, so warm - so viel besser als Rico._   
  
Ehe René darauf reagieren konnte, hatte sich Clemens schon wieder von ihm gelöst. "Wollen wir nach Hause?"   
  
"Magst du da dann noch tanzen? Oder lieber nicht?"   
  
_Ich sollte nicht, aber wie könnte ich nein sagen?_ "Ich würde gern mit dir tanzen, das weißt du."   
  
"Dann machen wir das. Und deswegen sollten wir langsam nach Hause. Wer weiß, wann Rico kommt."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Taxi?"   
  
"Siehst du hier irgendwo eins?", schnaubte René.   
  
Clemens seufzte. "Also laufen..."   
  
"So weit ist es doch nicht mehr."   
  
"Ich weiß." _Ob ich wieder seine Hand halten darf?_   
  
"Darfst du", lächelte René ihn an und griff seine Hand.   
  
"Danke", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Es tut gut..."   
  
"Ja, tut es."   
  
"Also wärs doch doof es nicht zu machen."   
  
Diesmal lächelte Clemens. "Also auf nach Hause, da wartet ein Tanz auf uns."   
  
"Überleg dir schon mal, was für Musik du willst."   
  
_Was langsames, romantisches._   
  
René überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Ich glaub, da hab ich was."   
  
"Ich lass mich überraschen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Dann bisschen schneller. Langsam wird mir auch kalt."   
  
"Frostbeule", grinste Clemens, ging aber etwas schneller.   
  
"Wollte dir nur zeigen, dass du nicht der einzige bist."   
  
Clemens lachte nur.   
  
"Na los, bisschen schneller, ja?"   
  
"Wollen wir etwa rennen?" fragte Clemens und beschleunigte noch einmal das Tempo.   
  
"Klingt gut - durfte ich nicht mit Rico gestern."   
  
"Da wars du ja auch noch verletzt."   
  
"Heute plötzlich nicht mehr?"   
  
"Heute hab ich mich überzeugt, dass es dir besser geht."   
  
René grinste. "Dann ist ja gut, dass du mich quasi gesundschreibst."   
  
"Na so weit würde ich jetzt auch nicht gehen", sagte Clemens. "Gesund? Bist du gesund?"   
  
"Bis auf... aber das hat nichts mit nicht-laufen-können zu tun."   
  
"Wir gehen morgen früh joggen, da überzeug ich mich selbst."   
  
"Das klingt verdammt gut", grinste René. "Darfst du das schon?"   
  
Clemens nickte. "Nicht zu schnell und nicht zu weit, aber ein bisschen ja"   
  
"Dann können wir bisschen in den Park. Aber wehe, wenn das schlechter wird."   
  
"Du meinst mein Lieblingsmuskel?" fragte Clemens und schnaubte. "Der wird sich hüten, weiter zu zicken."   
  
"Musst halt bisschen lieber zu ihm sein", meinte René.   
  
"Ich versuchs." _Kannst ja versuchen es besser zu küssen..._   
  
René zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Mag keine haarigen Männerbeine küssen."   
  
"Und wenn ich sie rasiere?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Rasierte Männerbeine sind auch nicht viel besser, glaub ich."   
  
"Schade", grinste Clemens schief.   
  
"Na los", grinste René und lief los.   
  
Clemens musste ihm wohl oder übel folgen, schließlich hielten sie sich noch immer an der Han. Der Vorteil war, dass sie so wirklich schnell an der Wohnung ankamen. Und sie so auch schnell aus der Kälte rauskamen.   
  
So schnell er es mit einer kalten Hand konnte, schloss er auf und zog Clemens dann mit sich hoch. Die Wohnung war dunkel, also war Rico wirklich noch nicht da.   
  
René zog seine Schuhe und Jacke aus, dann drehte er die Heizung auf und stellte die Stereoanlage an. Auch Clemens hatte sich in der Zeit der Jacke und Schuhe entledigt und trat nun zu René.   
  
Irgendwie fühlte sich René jetzt doch etwas unsicher, als er den letzten Schritt auf Clemens zuging. Clemens lächelte ihn beruhigend an und legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf Renés Hüften. Dann griff er nach Renés Hand, und schlagartig war die Nervosität verflogen.   
  
Er fühlte, wie sehr sich Clemens auf diesen Tanz freute und freute sich ebenfalls. So ließ er sich an Clemens ziehen, schmiegte sich an ihn und begann sich langsam nach der Musik zu bewegen.   
  
Clemens schloss die Augen. Es war wie ein Traum. Sein Kopf lehnte an Renés Schulter und er spürte ihn so nah, so unglaublich nah bei sich.   
Er roch so gut, und er fühlte sich so gut an! _Ich liebe dich..._   
  
Wieder diese Wärme, die diese Gedanken auslösten, und die sich so toll anfühlte. René bekam kaum mit, wie er begann über Clemens Rücken zu streicheln. Clemens entspannte sich noch mehr.   
  
Sie bemerkten gar nicht, wie ein Lied in das nächste Lied überging. Und selbst wenn, hätte es sie nicht interessiert. Sie waren glücklich damit, sich so nahe zu sein.   
  
Auch René dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Es fühlte sich einfach toll an. Selbst als Clemens begann seine Hände zu bewegen, über seinen Rücken, seine Hüfte, seine Hintern störte ihn das nicht.   
  
Auch das fühlte sich einfach gut an. Und nicht nur die Berührungen fühlten sich gut an, sondern auch die Gefühle und Gedanken von Clemens, waren fast wie weitere Liebkosungen. Ganz leicht fing René an zu lächeln.   
  
Es überraschte ihn kaum, als er plötzlich wieder Clemens Lippen an seinem Hals spürte. Diesmal sehr viel deutlicher und länger, als noch auf der Straße. Unwillkürlich legte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.   
  
Clemens nahm die Einladung nur zu gern an und verteilte Küsse über die Haut, die er erreichen konnte. Es kribbelte in Renés Bauch, es zog so angenehm, dass er sich wünschte, dass Clemens noch lange weitermachte.   
  
_... noch viel besser, als gedacht..._ Clemens Lippen wanderten ein Stück höher.   
  
_Riecht so gut... so warm..._ hörte er Clemens' Gedanken.   
  
Dabei spürte er, wie sich Clemens Finger leicht unter sein Hemd schoben und die Fingerspitzen über seine nackte Haut direkt über dem Hosenbund strichen.   
  
Er hätte schwören können, dass er Clemens jetzt noch deutlicher hörte. _So weiche Haut... so warm... Will ihn nie wieder loslassen..._   
  
Mutiger geworden schoben sich die Finger weiter über seine Haut.   
Das Kribbeln in Renés Bauch verstärkte sich noch mehr, als er sich dichter an Clemens schmiegte.   
  
_Gott René..._   
  
Das leise Geräusch vom Flur aus überhörten sie.   
  
Inzwischen hatten Clemens Lippen Renés Kinn erreicht. René hielt die Augen geschlossen und genoss es einfach so berührt, geküsst und... geliebt zu werden. Noch ein Stück höher, dann spürte er Clemens Lippen an seinen Lippen. Hauchzart küsste Clemens seine Mundwinkel. Unwillkürlich drehte René den Kopf.   
  
_Endlich..._ Clemens bewegte seine Lippen nicht, sondern ließ sie nur sacht auf Renés liegen. Auch René rührte sich nicht. Er war so überwältigt von Clemens' Gefühlen und Gedanken.   
  
_Er ist perfekt... das hier ist perfekt..._   
  
Kaum merklich nickte René, es fühlte sich einfach toll an. Clemens fasste das Nicken als Zustimmung auf, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Ganz vorsichtig verstärkte er den Druck seiner Lippen.   
  
"Ich will euch ja nicht stören", hörten sie auf einmal eine sehr unerwünschte Stimme.   
  
Sofort lösten sie sich voneinander und traten sogar ein paar Schritte auseinander. _Warum jetzt? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?_   
  
"Verzieh dich", fauchte René wütend.   
  
"Ich wohne hier", sagte Rico.   
  
"Nicht im Wohnzimmer!"   
  
"Woher sollte ich denn ahnen, dass ihr hier ne Privatparty veranstaltet?" _Ich dachte, du stehst nicht auf ihn._   
  
"Du stehst doch schon länger da!"   
  
"Und?"   
  
"Hättest dich auch einfach verziehen können."   
  
_Ja, dann hätte ich ihn endlich richtig küssen können._ "Hört auf zu streiten", bat Clemens   
  
"Magst du mitkommen? Zu mir? Da haben wir Ruhe..."   
  
Clemens nickte nur stumm.   
  
"Dann... komm", flüsterte René und griff nach seiner Hand.   
  
_Willst du nur nicht, dass ich ihn kriege, oder stehst du jetzt plötzlich doch auf ihn?_ drangen Ricos Gedanken zu ihm.   
  
Die Frage stellte sich René auch, aber einen kleinen Moment später fühlte er, wie Clemens seine Hand fester drückte.   
  
"Nacht Rico", murmelte Clemens und zog René hinter sich her.   
  
René hörte keine Antwort mehr, dafür waren Clemens' Gedanken zu stark.   
  
_Wir müssen reden, aber... es war so schön, ihn zu berühren. Zu Küssen... viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hab._   
  
Kaum hatte René die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer geschlossen, zog er Clemens' wieder an sich. Clemens seufzte tief und schmiegte sich an René.   
  
"Ist das ok für dich?"   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Was wir hier machen."   
  
"Dumm Frage... was ist mit dir, René?"   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was wird... aber es ist schön."   
  
_Es ist perfekt..._ "Bist du dir sicher? Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich nen Rückzieher verkrafte", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
"Was für nen... Clemens, worauf soll das hier hinauslaufen?"   
  
Clemens löste sich leicht von René und sah ihn an. "Ich liebe dich René. Ich... träum seit Jahren von dir. Ich hatte nie Hoffnung, aber jetzt... jetzt ist da was zwischen uns. Ich hab einfach Angst, dass du... dich entscheidest mich doch nicht zu wollen..."   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was wird. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich fühle - und was von dem, was ich fühle, deine Gefühle sind."   
  
Clemens schluckte. _Also... fühlt er nur meine Gefühle und fand es deshalb schön?_   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte René. "Das kann ich wohl erst sagen, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist. Aber... im Moment fühle ich mich mehr als wohl mit dir."   
  
"Und jetzt?" fragte Clemens leise. _Soll ich es genießen, solange ich kann? Aber dann wird es noch mehr weh tun... dabei würde ich so gern wissen, wie es ist, ihn richtig zu küssen..._   
  
"Es ist deine Entscheidung", meinte René. "Ich kann dich verstehen."   
  
Clemens seufzte erneut tief und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. "Du würdest mich hassen, wenn ich das hier ausnutze. Und ich mich auch."   
  
Irgendwie war René in diesem Moment sehr enttäuscht. "Ich könnte dich nie hassen", sagte er leise.   
  
_Warum machst du es mir so schwer?_ "Ich weiß, aber... wenn es wirklich nur meine Gefühle sind, die... es wäre nicht richtig."   
  
"Ich weiß es halt nicht."   
  
"Wenn du meine Gedanken nicht... hören könntest, wär das hier nie passiert" sagte Clemen.   
  
"Aber... es fühlt sich so gut an", murmelte René.   
  
_Ich weiß._ "Und was, wenn es sich nicht mehr gut anfühlt, wenn ich weg bin?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ja, das weiß ich eben auch nicht. Das ist doch gerade das Problem."   
  
Clemens seufzte und sah auf seine Hände. Er wirkte unglücklich und genau das fühlte er auch. _Ich sollte das hier einfach genießen..._   
  
"Es tut mir so leid", murmelte René. "Ich hab dich so gern, und ich möchte nicht, dass es dir so schlecht geht. Gerade nicht meinetwegen."   
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Clemens und sah René wieder an.   
  
"Was soll ich nur tun?"   
  
Ein wenig hilflos zuckte Clemens mit den Schultern. _Mir sagen, dass du mich liebst._   
  
"Würd ich gern", murmelte René. "Im Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass ich dich liebe. Aber..."   
  
"Aber du weißt nicht, ob das noch so ist, wenn ich weg bin", nickte Clemens. "Also müssen wir das abwarten."   
  
René nickte betrübt.   
  
_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße_ "Wollen wir noch nen Film gucken?" fragte Clemens.   
  
René nickte. "Magst du... willst du lieber im Gästezimmer schlafen?"   
  
"Ich... glaub das wär besser", murmelte Clemens. _Natürlich will ich bei dir schlafen. An dich geschmiegt, die ganze Nacht. Dich streicheln, küssen..._   
  
"Ich weiß... das möchte ich doch auch", murmelte René. "Einfach bei dir sein. Dich bei mir fühlen, deine Nähe..."   
  
Clemens schluckte sichtbar.   
  
"Wollen wir lieber gucken, ob Rico sich verzogen hat?"   
  
"Ja, bitte", sagte Clemens und stand auf.   
  
René schluckte, es hätte sich gut angefühlt mit Clemens zusammen im Bett...   
  
Clemens ging auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand. "Du weißt, warum ich das nicht kann, oder?" _Ich würde es nicht überstehen, wenn du mich doch nicht willst. Wenn das hier alles nur meine Gefühle sind..._   
  
"Ich weiß", nickte René. "Und ich versteh dich auch."   
  
"Dann guck nicht so", sagte Clemens. "Ich kann dir bei dem Blick keinen Wunsch abschlagen..."   
  
"Sollst du aber", meinte René leise. "Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen."   
  
_Du bist so süß, wenn du so guckst._ "Genau. Und einen netten Film gucken, der uns beide... ablenkt."   
  
Wieder nickte René nur und blickte weg. Er musste Clemens nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig quälen.   
  
Sanft aber bestimmt zog Clemens René hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer.


	22. Der Rest des Abends

In der Tat hatte sich Rico wohl schon in sein Zimmer verzogen, zumindest war das Wohnzimmer leer und dunkel.   
  
"Was wollen wir gucken?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Such dir was aus... links sind meine Filme, rechts Ricos, in der Mitte die, die wir beide mögen."   
  
Clemens nickte und trat an das Regal. Er konnte sich kaum auf die Titel konzentrieren und zog ziemlich wahllos eine DVD-Hülle heraus.   
  
"Den? Naja, wenn du meinst", murmelte René und nahm ihm den Film ab.   
  
"Was ist es denn?" fragte Clemens. _Ob wir wenigstens auf der Couch ein bisschen kuscheln können? So wie heute Nachmittag..._   
  
"Ich dachte, du hättest den Film ausgesucht?"   
  
Clemens grinste schief. "Ich hab... nicht so drauf geachtet..."   
  
"Dann nehmen wir besser den hier", entschied René und griff einen weiteren Film   
  
"Ok", sagte Clemens sofort.   
  
Schnell legte René den Film ein und startete ihn, dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa. Clemens setzte sich neben ihn, allerdings ein Stück entfernt. Er wusste nicht, ob es René recht wäre, wenn er sich an ihn schmiegte.   
  
Sie sahen den Vorspann, dann seufzte René leicht. "Na, komm schon her."   
  
"Wenn du nicht willst, ist das ok", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ich will aber. Das heißt... ach scheiße, ich glaub, ich will. Aber ich will jetzt..."   
  
Clemens zögerte noch einen Moment, aber dann rutschte er doch zu René. Es war unvernünftig, aber so verlockend. Und es fühlte sich so gut an... René schlang einen Arm um seine Schulter, so dass er sich noch besser an ihn kuscheln konnte. Er fühlte, wie er sich langsam entspannte.   
  
Von dem Film bekam er nichts mit. Er genoss Renés Nähe, seine Wärme, seinen Geruch... Leise seufzte er. Wieso war René nur so verdammt verführerisch?   
  
Weil er ihn liebte, seit Jahren. Und weil sie sich plötzlich so nah gekommen waren. Sie hatten sich berührt, sich geküsst. Das hatte die Gefühle für René so sehr verstärkt. Und das machte es jetzt so schwer für ihn, Distanz zu halten.   
  
So kuschelte er sich noch enger an René und vergrub irgendwann sein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Für einen Moment gestattete er sich, sich vorzustellen, dass er und René zusammen waren. Dass René ihn wirklich liebte, dass er sich nach ihm sehnte. Dass er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.   
  
Bei dem Gedanken lächelte er glücklich. _Mein René... ich lass dich nie wieder los..._   
  
René lächelte leicht. Es konnten auch Clemens' Gefühle sein, die er spürte, aber er würde es genießen. So, wie auch Clemens es genießen wollte. Er spürte, wie Clemens mit der Zeit immer schwerer gegen ihn sank und seine Gedanken immer unklarer wurden, als er langsam einschlief.   
  
"Ach Clemens", wisperte er.   
  
Er strich ihm leicht durchs Haar und bekam nur ein leises Brummen als Antwort.   
  
Er blieb mit Clemens im Arm sitzen. Es fühlte sich toll an. Waren das jetzt noch immer nur Clemens' Gefühle, oder seine eigenen?   
  
Er wusste es einfach nicht. Die Eifersucht auf Rico, der Wunsch mit Clemens zu Tanzen, der Kuss... heute Morgen hätte er sich das alles noch nicht vorstellen können.   
  
Hätte er das auch ohne dieses Gedankenhören gewollt?   
  
Er hätte gern ja gesagt, einfach, weil es sich im Moment so schön mit Clemens anfühlte.   
  
Es fühlte sich so richtig an.   
  
"Ihr guckt ne DVD?" hörte er plötzlich Ricos Stimme hinter sich.   
  
Erschrocken drehte sich René um, und natürlich härte er auf Clemens' Haare zu streicheln.   
  
Rico hatte nur ein lockeres Shirt an und eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand. "Ich stör schon wieder", murmelte er. _Jetzt pflaumt er mich gleich wieder an..._   
  
"Gute Nacht", wünschte René ihm schlicht. Irgendwie machte es ihm Spaß Ricos Erwartungen eben nicht zu entsprechen.   
  
"Was... was ist das mit euch?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Nichts."   
  
_Deshalb sitzt ihr auch total verliebt auf dem Sofa._ "Aha."   
  
"Rico, ehrlich? Ich hab keine Ahnung."   
  
"Wie, du hast keine Ahnung? Du musst doch wissen, was du für Clemens empfindest."   
  
"Nein, weiß ich nicht. Weil sich seine Gefühle mit meinen vermischen."   
  
Rico nickte langsam. "Und was wollt ihr jetzt tun?"   
  
"Keine Ahnung", gab René zu. "Abwarten. Vermutlich weiß ich es, wenn er wieder weg ist."   
  
"Und bis dahin machst du ihm Hoffnungen?"   
  
"Er weiß Bescheid."   
  
_Und macht das trotzdem mit? Masochist._ "Ok..."   
  
"Würdest du es anders machen?"   
  
_Ich bin zum Glück nicht so einer Lage._ "Keine Ahnung", gab Rico zu. "Aber er... er liebt dich wirklich sehr, hm? Als wir getanzt haben, hat er die ganze Zeit zu dir gesehen..."   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte René.   
  
"Dann... stör ich euch mal nicht länger", murmelte Rico. _Weck dein Dornröschen mal, sonst hat es morgen nen kaputten Rücken vom schiefen liegen._   
  
"Gute Nacht", wiederholte René, diesmal freundlicher.   
  
"Nacht Bruderherz", sagte Rico und verzog sich zurück in sein Zimmer.   
  
"Clemens", flüsterte René leise und strich ihm wieder durch den Nacken. Clemens reagierte nicht. "Clemens", wurde René ein wenig lauter.   
  
"Mhm?" _Kein Traum, er ist noch da... mein René..._   
  
"Komm, ins Bett. Du kriegst nur noch Rückenschmerzen."   
  
"Nicht", protestierte Clemens und klammerte sich an René fest.   
  
"Doch, und ich krieg auch Rückenschmerzen."   
  
Müde hob Clemens den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Sorry..."   
  
"Musst dich nicht entschuldigen."   
  
"Ist der Film denn schon zu Ende?"   
  
"Noch nicht, aber du pennst eh, und ich kenn ihn schon."   
  
Clemens grinste leicht. "Gutes Argument. Also ins Bett."   
  
"Dann komm. Mein Bett, oder Gästebett?" Irgendwie hoffte er, Clemens würde bei ihm schlafen.   
  
_Dein Bett._   
  
"Dann komm", lächelte René und stand langsam auf. Auch Clemens stand auf, wobei er sich kurz seinen Oberschenkel hielt.   
  
"Ich hätte dich früher ins Bett schicken sollen", murmelte René. "Tut mir leid."   
  
"Keine Angst, geht gleich wieder", sagte Clemens. _Außerdem war das jeden Schmerz wert._   
  
"Ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn du noch länger ausfällst."   
  
"So lange haben wir nun auch nicht da gesessen" winkte Clemens ab. "Und jetzt lieg ich doch gleich bequem." _Und in deinen Armen._   
  
René nickte mit einem Lächeln. Clemens griff wieder nach Renés Hand und zog ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
  
René verschwand kurz im Bad, dann machte er sich bettfertig, während sich Clemens die Zähne putzte. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Clemens zurück ins Zimmer.   
  
"Kommst du?", fragte René und deutete auf die leere Betthälfte   
  
Clemens nickte und René fühlte ein nervöses Flattern von Clemens ausgehend. Er war nervös. Und er fühlte, wie er selbst ebenfalls nervöser wurde.   
  
Langsam schob sich Clemens zu ihm ins Bett und sah ihn dann unsicher an.   
  
"Komm, nicht so nervös... das macht mich auch nervös."   
  
"Sorry", sagte Clemens und René sah tatsächlich, wie sich seine Wangen leicht röteten. Unwillkürlich lächelte er und strich ihm über die heiße Wange.   
  
"Ich bin fast 30 und fühl mich im Moment wie 15, als ich zum ersten Mal verknallt war", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
René nickte. "Ich weiß... mir gehts genauso. Auch, wenn ich nicht ganz so weit davon entfernt bin."   
  
Clemens lächelte, dann schob er sich näher zu René.   
  
"Genau, komm her", wisperte René und rutschte ihm entgegen. Clemens' Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. "Und jetzt lass uns schlafen."   
  
_Kein Gute-Nacht-Kuss?_ "Schlaf gut", wisperte Clemens.   
  
René lächelte ein wenig unsicher, dann hob er den Kopf ein wenig und legte seine Lippen für einen kleinen Moment auf Clemens'. Er spürte ein Kribbeln, konnte aber nicht sagen, ob das auch eins von Clemens Gefühlen war, oder doch sein eigenes. Aber auf jeden Fall fühlte es einfach gut an.   
  
Er fühlte, wie Clemens eine Hand in seinen Nacken schob und seine Lippen ein wenig fester auf seine presste. Das Kribbeln wurde heftiger, und die Nervosität war wie weggeblasen.   
  
Clemens Finger strichen zärtlich über die Haut von Renés Nacken. Nach einem Moment begann er seine Lippen ganz leicht zu bewegen. René stockte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann erwiderte er die Bewegung. Clemens schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und rutschte näher an Renés Körper.   
  
"Hmm", machte René leise.   
  
_Mehr..._ Vorsichtig ließ Clemens seine Zungenspitze über Renés Lippen gleiten. Es zog sich alles in René zusammen, aber auf angenehme Art und Weise. Auf sehr angenehme Art und Weise.   
  
Zärtlich streichelten Clemens' Finger über seinen Nacken, während er weiter mit seiner Zungenspitze Renés Lippen liebkoste. Ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können - wenn er es denn gewollt hätte - schob René sich enger an ihn.   
  
Clemens keuchte auf und schlang seinen freien Arm um Renés Hüfte. René bewegte sich nicht weiter, sondern erwiderte nur den Kuss, indem er jetzt leicht die Lippen öffnete.   
  
Diesmal zögerte Clemens nicht, sondern ließ seine Zunge zwischen Renés Lippen gleiten. Leise keuchte René auf. Clemens drängte sich enger an ihn und strich mit seiner Zunge auffordernd an Renés entlang.   
  
Wieder keuchte René leise auf. Er hielt inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich nur von den Gefühlen leiten. Von seinen - oder von Clemens'?   
  
Aber das war ihm inzwischen egal. Der Kuss war gut, mehr als gut. Und er wollte ihn einfach genießen. Schließlich war Anne... Jetzt löste er den Kuss doch. "Das zwischen Anne und mir ist aus", erklärte er völlig zusammenhangslos.   
  
Clemens öffnete überrascht die Augen. "Das... hattest du schon erzählt", sagte er.   
  
"Ja... stimmt...", murmelte René irgendwie irritiert.   
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Clemens leise. "Hat... dir der Kuss nicht gefallen?"   
  
"Doch... war nur so anders als mit ihr", murmelte René.   
  
"Besser oder schlechter?" _Für mich war das der schönste Kuss, den ich je bekommen hab..._   
  
Unwillkürlich nickte René. "Für mich auch."   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Warum denkst du dann an sie?"   
  
"Weiß nicht... Ich finds schön mit dir. Schöner als mit ihr."   
  
Clemens Lächeln wurde noch strahlender. Er hob eine Hand und strich René über die Wange.   
  
"Sowas hab ich noch nie gefühlt..."   
  
"Dann... genieß es doch einfach", schlug Clemens vor.   
  
René nickte und beugte sich gleich wieder nach vorn. Clemens kam ihm sofort entgegen. Schon trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut.   
  
Clemens schob erneut seine Hand in Renés Nacken und zögerte diesmal nicht, den Kuss zu vertiefen. René war das nur recht, er erwiderte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Clemens zog ihn näher an sich, schlang seinen anderen Arm um Renés Körper.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln zog René ihn fester an sich. Dabei spürte er deutlich, wie sehr Clemens der Kuss und die Nähe gefiel. Er hatte sich noch einmal näher geschoben und drängte sich nun an ihn.   
  
_So heiß... er ist so unglaublich..._ Leise keuchte René auf, Clemens' Gedanken erregten ihn irgendwie.   
  
Clemens versuchte sich noch enger an Renés Körper zu schieben. Seine Hand wanderte suchend über Renés Rücken, bis er den Saum des Shirts gefunden hatte und seine Finger darunter schieben konnte.   
  
"Clemens", flüsterte René erregt gegen seine Lippen. So ermutigt, ließ Clemens seine Finger über die nackte Haut tanzen. Er keuchte verwundert auf, als René ihn auf sich zog.   
  
Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass René plötzlich so in die Offensive gehen würde.   
  
Doch er nahm das Geschenk gerne an, er beschloss, einfach nicht mehr nachzudenken. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr nachdenken. Also vertiefte er den Kuss weiter.   
  
Dabei schob er sich weiter auf René, auf diesen verführerischen Körper. Endlich spürte er Renés Körper so, wie er es immer geträumt hatte. Gut, in seinen Träumen hatten sie nichts an, aber das hier kam dem schon sehr nah. Dünne Shorts, und Renés Hemd hing ihm eh nur noch unter den Achseln.   
  
Vor allem aber spürte er, dass es auch René gefiel. Ganz deutlich sogar. Unwillkürlich lächelte er in den Kuss, während er sich etwas anders auf ihn schob.   
  
Sofort ertönte ein unterdrückter Laut von René, als sich ihre Erektionen nur durch den dünnen Stoff getrennt berührten.   
  
_Gott, René... du bist so heiß... Ich will diese Hose loswerden, viel zu viel Stoff... will dich ganz..."_   
  
"Clemens", keuchte René, dem bei den Gedanken abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde.   
  
"Was?", raunte Clemens heiser.   
  
_Nicht aufhören, bitte nicht aufhören..._   
  
René nickte. "Mach, was du willst...", kam es rau von ihm.   
  
Clemens stöhnte bei den Worten auf. Seine Hände schoben sich sofort nach unten, strichen an Renés nackten Seiten entlang bis zum Bund der dünnen Shorts.   
  
Er fühlte, wie René seine Hüfte anhob, damit er die Hose runterziehen konnte. Seine Finger zitterten leicht und er brauchte zwei Versuche, bis die Hose endlich über Renés Hüfte nach unten glitt.   
  
_Du bist zu heiß, viel zu heiß... ich will dich..._   
  
"Ich... dich auch", raunte René kaum verständlich.   
  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, zerrte Clemens seine Shorts und das T-Shirt vom Körper.   
  
_So schön..._ Clemens strich über Renés nackte Brust, sog den Anblick und das Gefühl in sich auf.   
  
"Du bist auch schön", wisperte René.   
  
Clemens lächelte und verschloss Renés Lippen mit seinen.   
  
"Hmm", machte René und zog ihn wieder auf sich.   
  
Diesmal berührten sie sich völlig nackt, ohne störende Barrieren aus Stoff. Beide stöhnten sie auf, heiser und voller Erregung. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, für beide.   
  
Für René allerdings noch intensiver, weil sich seine eigenen mit Clemens' Gefühlen vermischten.   
  
"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Clemens gegen Renés Lippen.   
  
René nickte leicht. In diesem Moment liebte er ihn über alles, mehr als er jemals einen Menschen geliebt hatte. Aber war diese Liebe echt? Liebte er Clemens wirklich oder... wollte er Clemens nur lieben, weil sich Clemens Gefühle so wirklich, so real anfühlten.   
  
"Nicht nachdenken, mein Süßer", wisperte Clemens gegen seine Lippen.   
  
René nickte. Nachdenken brachte ihn nicht weiter, außerdem war es viel zu schön mit Clemens.   
  
"Genieß es einfach", flüsterte Clemens gegen seine Lippen. _Gott, er ist so heiß... kann mich gleich nicht mehr halten."_   
  
René erschauderte bei Clemens Gedanken und hob unwillkürlich seine Hüften an.   
  
_Ja, mach das noch mal... so geil, fühlt sich so geil an... genau richtig..._   
  
René stöhnte auf und wiederholte die Bewegung.   
  
_Ja, ja, ja..._ Es kam nichts Sinnvolles mehr von Clemens, dafür so viele Gefühle.   
  
René fühlte Clemens Lust, die seine noch weiter steigerte, bis er glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Dann explodierte etwas in ihm, gellend weißes Licht, Töne, wunderschöne Töne - und dann kam er.   
  
Nebenbei registrierte er, dass auch Clemens mit einem rauen Laut kam und dann schwer auf ihm zusammensackte.   
  
"Clemens'", wisperte René heiser.   
  
_Ich liebe dich, so sehr..._   
  
"Ich... liebe dich auch", wisperte René.   
  
Sofort durchströmte ihn ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl. Clemens' Glück, das wusste er. Dennoch genoss er es, als wäre es sein eigenes Gefühl.   
  
Er lächelte, als er Clemens Lippen an seinem Hals spürte. "Das war wunderschön."   
  
_War es, mein Süßer, war es_   
  
Renés Lächeln vertiefte sich und er zog Clemens unwillkürlich enger an sich.   
  
_Ich bin glücklich_   
  
"Ich auch", flüsterte René zustimmend. Er fühlte ein tiefes Glücksgefühl, das ihn durchströmte.   
  
Wieder drückte Clemens ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. _Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen..._   
  
René nickte nur. Das war es, was er ebenfalls fühlte. Nie wieder wollte er Clemens loslassen.   
  
Clemens schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich so eng an René, wie es ihm möglich war René hörte, wie seine Gedanken verworrener und leiser wurden, als Clemens einschlief.   
  
Er selbst fand nicht so leicht Schlaf. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen an Clemens Wirbelsäule entlang und versuchte herauszufinden, was hier passierte.   
  
Sie hatten aufregenden, heißen Sex gehabt - aber das war es nicht allein gewesen. Sie hatten... sich geliebt. Ja, geliebt, ein anderes Wort kam dafür gar nicht in Frage. Aber liebt er Clemens denn wirklich?   
  
Jetzt, im Moment, auf jeden Fall... aber es stellte sich wieder die Frage, ob das wirklich seine eigenen Gefühle waren. Er hoffte nicht. Er hoffte, dass seine Gefühle für Clemens real waren. Er fühlte sich so gut, wenn Clemens bei ihm war.   
  
Das war schon immer so gewesen. Clemens gab ihm Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und das Gefühl einzigartig zu sein.   
  
Clemens liebte ihn aufrichtig, und im Grunde wunderte es ihn, dass es ihm nie so klar gewesen war. Clemens würde alles für ihn tun - hatte es schon immer.   
  
Jetzt verstand er auch endlich, warum Rico so hartnäckig der Meinung war, dass Clemens und er ein tolles Paar wären.   
  
Auch, wenn es ihm schwer fiel das zuzugeben - Rico hatte Recht. Eindeutig. Zumindest war Clemens ein Traummann.   
  
Also... sollte er es versuchen? Eine Beziehung mit Clemens?   
  
Er fühlte sich so unsicher. Natürlich lebte er jetzt so etwas wie einen Traum. Aber was würde sein, wenn Clemens... weg war? Morgen?   
  
Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Eigentlich blieb ihm keine Wahl als abzuwarten. Er konnte nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn Clemens nicht mehr in seiner Nähe war.   
  
Aber wenn er ehrlich war - wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Er wollte, dass Clemens blieb und er weiter diese herrlichen Gefühle genießen konnte.   
  
Mit diesem Wunsch kuschelte er sich an Clemens und schloss die Augen. Clemens' träge Gedanken, die er auch im Schlaf aussendete, ließen ihn bald eindösen.


	23. Neuerliche Zweifel

Er wurde nicht wie sonst vom Wecker geweckt, sondern von zärtlichen Küssen auf seinem Gesicht und Hals. Träge schlug er die Augen auf und sah Clemens an.

"Morgen", wisperte Clemens lächelnd.

"Morgen", erwiderte René.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

René nickte. "Verdammt gut. Und du auch?"

Clemens strahlte. "Dumme Frage. So gut, wie lange nicht mehr."

"War... schön, gestern", murmelte René.

Mehr als schön. "Alles ok?" fragte Clemens.

René nickte. "Alles ok. Mehr als das."

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Clemens und strich René eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Unwillkürlich lächelte René. Auch das fühlte sich so gut an...

_Ich bin so glücklich. Endlich sind wir zusammen..._

"Clemens...", murmelte René unsicher.

"Was?" fragte Clemens.

"Ich weiß nicht... ob wir zusammen sind", nuschelte René.

"Aber... du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst", sagte Clemens.

René sah unsicher nach unten. "Ja... aber ich weiß doch nicht..."

Clemens setzte sich auf, so dass die Decke nach unten rutschte und seinen nackten Oberkörper freigab. "René, erklär mir, was los ist." _Du hast es gesagt. Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst!_

René seufzte leise. "Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen", murmelte er. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle. Wenn du bei mir bist, dann liebe ich dich. So sehr. Aber... ich weiß nicht, was passiert... wenn du wegfährst."

Clemens schluckte. Er hatte Renés Zweifel erfolgreich verdrängt. Und als René dann "Ich liebe dich" gesagt hatte... da hatte er gedacht, dass René sich nun doch sicher war.

"Ich liebe dich jetzt, aber ich weiß nicht, was nachher ist. Wenn du weg bist. Ich wünsche es mir... aber ich weiß nicht..."

 _Du hast es gesagt, verdammt!_ Clemens nickte leicht und rutschte noch ein Stück von René weg.

"Es ist wahr - jedenfalls im Moment", versuchte René sich schwach zu verteidigen.

 _Im Moment? Im Moment???_ Clemens Gedanken war laut und aufgebracht. Er war verletzt und hatte Angst.

"Es tut mir so leid...", murmelte René.

"Ist schon gut", sagte Clemens angespannt. "Du hast... es mir ja gesagt gehabt. Ich hätte... dich nicht so überfallen dürfen."

René schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es ist wunderschön gewesen. Und... vielleicht fühle ich ja auch für dich. Das muss ich... aussortieren, wenn Du weg bist."

"Vielleicht", murmelte Clemens und lächelte unglücklich. "Vor zwei Tagen hätte ich alles für ein vielleicht gegeben."

"Ich wünschte... ich wüsste es."

Clemens holte tief Luft. "Ich weiß."

"Wollen wir... aufstehen? Rico müsse schon weg sein - wenn wir Glück haben."

 _Ich würde viel lieber, weiter mit dir hier liegen. Dir die Zweifel irgendwie nehmen, dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe._ "Gute Idee", nickte Clemens.

"Du warst gestern schon sehr effektiv mit dem... Zweifel nehmen", meinte René leise.

"Nicht gut genug", grinste Clemens schief.

"Ich kann es nicht sagen", wiederholte René. "Ist gut möglich, dass es meine Gefühle sind - und nicht nur deine."

Clemens nickte. _Ich hoffe es._ Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste René kurz auf die Lippen.

René lächelte und genoss den Kuss - so lange er dauerte.

"Ich geh duschen", flüsterte Clemens, als er sich von Renés Lippen löste.

René nickte etwas benommen. Clemens lächelte. _So süß..._

Auf diesen Gedanken beschloss René nichts zu antworten.

"Also... machst du Frühstück?" fragte Clemens, während er sich zum Bettrand schob.

René nickte leicht. "Mach ich... Beeilst du dich?"

Clemens nickte und stand auf. Genüsslich streckte er sich, in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass er nackt war und René einen hervorragenden Blick auf ihn hatte. Ein bisschen Strafe muss sein. In der Tat musste René ein wenig schlucken, als er den durchtrainierten Körper ansah, der ihm so präsentiert wurde.

Clemens drehte leicht den Kopf, bis er René ansehen konnte und grinste. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

René nickte leicht. "Verdammt gut", wisperte er.

Clemens lächelte glücklich. Das konnten nicht nur seine Gefühle sein. René empfand etwas für ihn.

Auch, wenn René da noch unsicher war .-er würde es schon noch merken.

"Also, bis gleich", sagte Clemens und löste sich endgültig von Renés Anblick um ins Bad zu verschwinden.

René sah ihm noch einen Moment lang nach, bis er letztendlich doch aufstand, sich ein altes Trainings-Shirt und Shorts überzog - und dann doch zögerte. Er sollte sich vielleicht doch etwas ansehnlicher anziehen, oder?

Klar, Clemens kannte ihn schon lange und hatte ihn schon in so einigen scheußlichen Klamotten gesehen, aber... jetzt kam ihm das irgendwie wichtig vor. Er wollte Clemens gefallen.

Also zog er die alten Klamotten aus und suchte neuere Shorts und ein etwas enges T-Shirt aus seinem Schrank.

Hoffentlich war Rico wirklich nicht mehr da, sonst musste er gleich mit einigen dummen Sprüchen rechnen.

Leise schlich er sich in den Flur, strich sich vor dem Spiegel dort noch einmal durch die Haare und ging dann in die küche.

Rico war weg, aber auf dem Tisch lag eine Tüte vom Bäcker, eine frisch gefüllt Schale mit Weintrauben und Physalis und ein kleiner Zettel auf dem stand "genießt euer Frühstück im Bett".

Unwillkürlich musste René lächeln. Kurzentschlossen machte er Frühstück und brachte es in das Schlafzimmer.

"Frühstück im Bett?" fragte Clemens, der wenig später nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen ins Zimmer kam.

René nickte. "Hat Rico vorgeschlagen."

"Gute Idee."

"Dann... komm her", bat René leise.

Clemens nickte und trat zu René. Sanft strich er ihm über den Rücken.

"Fühlt sich schön an", flüsterte René und lächelte Clemens an.

"Find ich auch", sagte Clemens und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Genießerisch knurrte René kurz, entspannte sich und lehnte sich schwer an ihn.

 _So ist gut, lass dich fallen._ Clemens schob einen Arm um Renés Mitte und vergrub sein Gesicht im Stoff des Shirts, das herrlich nach René roch.

René kuschelte sich an ihn, in seine Arme, und lächelte unwillkürlich.

_So könnte es immer sein._

Unwillkürlich nickte René. "Ich hoffe es so..."

"Ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen", sagte Clemens. "Ich träum seit Jahren davon und ich werd dich jetzt nicht wieder verlieren."

René schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Ich hab Angst... dass ich nicht mehr so fühle, wenn du weg bist."

"Das wird nicht passieren", sagte Clemens fest. _Das darf nicht passieren._

René reckte sich kurz und küsste ihn.

Clemens lächelte in den Kuss. "Komm, lass uns wieder ins Bett und essen."

René nickte leicht, dann zog er Clemens mit sich ins Bett. Auffordernd zupfte Clemens am Stoff von Renés Shirt. "Es steht dir wirklich toll, aber... im Bett ist es ohne doch viel netter."

Ohne nachzudenken nickte er und zog Shirt und kurz darauf auch seine Shorts aus. Dabei spürte er mehr als deutlich Clemens Blicke auf sich.

 _Er sieht einfach phantastisch aus... diese Beine... die Muskeln... dieser Bauch..._ René spürte, wie er bei Clemens Gedanken leicht rot wurde. _Verdammt, sogar das Rotwerden steht ihm..._

"Clemens", flüsterte René peinlich berührt.

"Ist doch wahr..."

"Komm ins Bett", nuschelte René und schlüpfte schnell unter die Decke.

Clemens lachte leise, dann ließ er das Handtuch fallen und kroch zu René ins Bett. Sofort schmiegte er sich an ihn. "Manchmal hat dein Bruder echt gute Ideen."

"Hin und wieder mal", murmelte René. Eigentlich viel zu oft.

Clemens grinste und drückte einen Kuss auf Renés nackte Schulter. René biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Es fühlte sich einfach phantastisch an.

 _Du bist zum anknabbern..._ "Wir sollten anfangen, sonst wird der Kaffee noch kalt", murmelte Clemens gegen Renés Haut.

René lächelte leicht bei diesen Gedanken. Es fühlte sich einfach wundervoll an, so geliebt zu werden. Und er wusste, dass Clemens es ehrlich meinte - anders als Anne, die ihm wer weiß wie lange etwas vorgespielt hatte. Clemens kannte ihn, und er liebte ihn.

Liebte ihn mit all seinen Macken und Fehlern, und obwohl er sich eigentlich nie eine Chance ausgemalt hatte. René schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich eng an Clemens. Er fühlte sich so wunderbar geborgen bei ihm.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so verschmust bist._

"Ich auch nicht", gab René zu und sah ihn wieder an. "Aber bei dir... fühlt es sich richtig an. Im Moment jedenfalls." Er wollte offen und ehrlich zu Clemens sein, durch sein Gedankenhören war er eh im Vorteil.

Clemens lächelte leicht. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was passieren würde, wenn er heute Mittag zurück nach Bremen fuhr.

In diesem Moment liebte René ihn, und was am Mittag passierte - das würden sie dann sehen. Und vielleicht... er zog René etwas dichter an sich und küsste ihn leicht. _Kann nicht genug von dir kriegen._

René schloss erneut die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss genauso sanft. Es war wie ein Traum - so gemütlich mit Clemens im Bett zu liegen. Ohne irgendwelche Erwartungen, ohne ein Ziel, einfach nur das Zusammensein zu genießen.

Schließlich löste sich Clemens aber von ihm. "Ich hab langsam echt Hunger", sagte er entschuldigend.

"Dann komm... füttern muss ich dich aber noch nicht, oder?" René rückte etwas unwillig von ihm ab und zog das Tablett mit dem Frühstück näher.

"Nicht?" fragte Clemens grinsend.

"Nee, bist groß, kannst es schon alleine", meinte René und pulte eine Physalis aus dem Körbchen. Er schob die trockene Hülle nach hinten und hielt Clemens die Frucht hin.

Clemens lachte leise und beugte sich vor, bis er die Frucht mit den Lippen umschließen konnte.

Vorsichtig zupfte er daran, bis sie sich von der Hülle löste.

_Hmm, lecker..._

René lächelte, er mochte diese kleinen Dinger auch immer sehr gerne. Und so nahm er sich ebenfalls eine.

Clemens griff inzwischen nach der Thermoskanne mit Kaffee und schenkte ihnen beiden ein - für René mit viel Milch, für sich mit Milch und Zucker.

"Danke", griff René nach seinem Becher und trank vorsichtig.

Lächelnd schmiegte sich Clemens wieder an Renés Seite.

"Bist aber auch ganz schön verschmust."

"Hab auch lange darauf gewartet", sagte Clemens leise.

"Wie lange?", fragte René leise und war sich gar nicht so sicher ob er das hören wollte.

Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ne Weile..." _Seit unserer Zeit in Leverkusen. Gott, da warst du noch so jung, aber schon so verführerisch..._

"Ich war fünfzehn...", murmelte René.

"Ich weiß. Damals war das auch noch... keine Liebe. Aber mit der Zeit... als du so... 18 oder 19 warst, da wurde es für mich ernster", sagte Clemens leise.

"Fünf Jahre...", murmelte René.

Clemens nickte nur stumm.

Leise seufzte René und zog ihn an sich. "Und ich hab nie etwas bemerkt. Du warst halt... immer da, wenn ich dich gebraucht habe... ich hätte doch was merken müssen."

"Du solltest nichts merken", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf. "Schwul und Fußballer ist keine gute Kombination und du hast nie irgendwelche Anzeichen gezeigt, dass du dich für Männer interessierst. Warum hätte ich es dir da schwerer machen und dich mit meinen Gefühlen belasten sollen?"

René sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Du hast mir immer geholten, mir immer zugehört, wenn was war. Wenn ich glücklich verliebt war... ich hätte dich nicht so quälen müssen."

"Ach, René", lächelte Clemens. "Ich war glücklich, wenn du glücklich warst."

Unwillkürlich hob René eine Hand und strich ihm durch die verwuschelten Haare. "Ich bin jetzt glücklich."

"Ich auch", wisperte Clemens.

"Ich weiß", lächelte René. "ich fühle es. Und... es ist schön das zu fühlen."

"Dann... denk daran, wenn ich nachher weg bin, ja?"

René musste leicht schlucken. "Ich hoffe so... dass es meine Gefühle sind. Nicht nur deine. Gott, das wäre... das möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

Frag mich mal...

"Ich möchte es nicht", zog René ihn fest an sich. "Ich möchte, dass das hier echt ist."

Clemens schmiegte sich an ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht an Renés Stirn. Er wollte nichts mehr, als das diese neuen Gefühle zwischen ihnen anhalten würden. Das René ihn wirklich liebte und mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

"Das wünsche ich auch", flüsterte René und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken. "Es fühlt sich so schön an. Und... Rico hat recht, du wärst das beste, was mir passieren kann."

"So, meint Rico das?" fragte Clemens lächelnd.

René nickte leicht. "Gleich, als ich ihm davon erzählt hatte. Er konnte Anne auch nie ab... anscheinend hattet ihr dafür einfach ein besseres Gespür. Deswegen war er gleich Feuer und Flamme."

"Ich hab nichts gegen sie gehabt", sagte Clemens. "Ich... es war einfach schwer, dich mit ihr zu sehen."

"Ich werd nachher ihre Sachen packen... dann ist sie hier ganz weg."

"Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Clemens.

"Musst du nicht", meinte René. "Lass uns lieber schön hier im Bett bleiben, bis du los musst. Ist so schön gemütlich..."

"Die Idee gefällt mir", sagte Clemens sofort.

"Wusste ichs doch", grinste René und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Clemens seufzte genüsslich und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.

Er lehnte sich schwer gegen René und drückte ihn damit gegen die Decken und Kissen. Lächelnd schlang René die Arme um Clemens und hielt ihn so fest an sich gedrückt.

_Er schmeckt so verdammt gut... so gut..._

René spürte ein Kribbeln, dass diese Gedanken in seinem Inneren auslöste.

Es wurde von Clemens' Händen noch verstärkt, die über seinen nackten Oberkörper strichen.

_Ich liebe es, dich so zu berühren..._

"Dann mach es", wisperte René, als Clemens den Kuss kurz löste.

"Dein Wunsch..." grinste Clemens und begann René wieder zu küssen. Diesmal allerdings nicht seine Lippen, sondern über seinen Hals nach unten.

Leise keuchte René auf, und noch einmal, als Clemens' Zunge seine Brustwarze erreichte. So gut... Während er eine Brustwarze mit der Zunge umkreiste, schob er seine Hand zur anderen Seite und stupste dort mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die aufgerichtete Brustwarze.

"Ja...", keuchte René heiser.

_So empfindlich, mein Süßer..._

"Ja, so empfindlich... wenn du es bist... ist, als würdest du mich auch dabei so gut kennen..."

Hingebungsvoll leckte Clemens über die Brustware. _So oft davon geträumt..._

Es tauchten Bilder vor Renés Augen auf, Bilder, die sie beide gemeinsam zeigten, in Situationen wie diesen. Er fühlte Clemens' Gefühle jetzt so unbeschreiblich stark, seine Liebe, seine Erregung, die Sehnsüchte, auch die Verzweiflung, die ihn manchmal in den Händen gehalten hatte.

Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Gefühle und Gedanken, von Clemens' zu trennen. Es schien, als würden sie verschmelzen. Er liebte Clemens, er war erregt wie Clemens, sehnsüchtig und erinnerte sich daran, wie verzweifelt er gewesen war, als alles so hoffnungslos schien.

"Clemens...", wisperte er heiser und vergrub eine Hand in den blonden Haaren.

_Gott, wie gut... wie gut sich das anfühlt... ja, fass mich an, zeig mir, was du willst..._

"Ich will dich", keuchte René.

"Sag mir, was du willst... was soll ich machen?" flüsterte Clemens heiser.

René schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte. Er wusste nur, dass er Clemens wollte. Noch näher, noch intensiver.

"Was soll ich machen?", fragte Clemens und rutschte etwas weiter herunter. Dabei küsste er weiterhin die warme Haut, die so wundervoll nach René duftete. _Gott, du machst mich süchtig..._

"Ja, bitte... mehr..." stammelte René.

"René", raunte Clemens heiser und küsste sich tiefer. Er stippte mit der Zunge in den Bauchnabel und leckte dann die dünne Haarspur nach unten. _Ich will wissen, wie er schmeckt..._

René krallte seine Hand ins Bett, während er mit seinen Hüften unwillkürlich nach oben zuckte.

_Was willst du, René, was soll ich machen?_

"Bitte... du... tiefer..."

Clemens grinste, dann küsste er sich, wie René gewünscht hatte, tiefer, zur linken Leiste. René stellte sein rechtes Bein auf und grub seine Finger noch tiefer ins Bett.

 _Ja, zeig mir, was du hast... Gott, so geil, so heiß... ich will dich, so sehr..._ Clemens leckte weiter über die leicht salzige, verschwitzte Haut und weiter nach innen.

"Oh Gott", keuchte René und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Er fühlte förmlich, wie Clemens grinste, als er weiter küsste und leckte. Über die Leiste zur Mitte, dann nach unten über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel.

Nur Renés Glied ließ er bisher aus.

"Scheiße, Clemens, mach", wurde René ungeduldig

Clemens grinste. "Was willst du?"

"Weiß nicht... dich..."

Clemens nickte und ließ einen Finger über Renés Glied streichen. "So?"

Sofort keuchte René heiser auf.

"War das ein ja?"

"Ja, verdammt", keuchte René, angeregt sowohl von den so geschickte Berührungen als auch von Clemens' Gedanken.

Clemens wiederholte die Berührung, dann lehnte er sich vor und stupste mit der Zunge gegen die Spitze von Renés Glied.

_Gott, er schmeckt so gut, viel besser als ich je geahnt habe!_

René unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Es war, als würde er sich selbst schmecken können, von Clemens' Zunge über dessen Empfindungen

"Gut?" fragte Clemens heiser.

"Gut... verdammt... viel zu gut!"

Clemens lächelte und leckte mit der Zunge einmal über die komplette Länge von Renés Glied.

Ein heiseres, langgezogenes Stöhnen war Renés Reaktion.

 _Er ist laut, das gefällt mir..._ Genüsslich wiederholte Clemens die Berührung.

Durch diese Gedanken beruhigt - und vielleicht auch ein wenig angespornt - hielt René sich nicht mehr zurück. Auch Clemens schien es nicht länger auszuhalten.

Er nahm Renés Glied jetzt in den Mund und begann leicht daran zu saugen. Dabei ließ er eine Hand über seinen Körper nach unten wandern, bis er sein eigenes hartes Glied erreicht hatte.

Auch das spürte René, fühlte die Berührung wie ein weiteres Liebkosen seines eigenen Körpers.

Es war zu viel, das Gefühl der Lippen, der Zunge und der Hände. Er krallte seine Finger ins Laken und schrie auf, als er kam. Einen kleinen Moment später fühlte er, wie auch Clemens kam, und das war fast wie ein weiterer Orgasmus.


	24. Mehr gemischte Gefühle

Völlig erschöpft schloss René die Augen. Er fühlte, wie auch Clemens langsam runterkam. Glücklich schmiegte der sich an ihn und drückte zärtlich Küsse auf seinen Hals und die Schulter. René legte ihm die Arme um und zog ihn an sich.   
  
_Schön..._   
  
"Ja, unheimlich schön", wisperte René.   
  
Clemens lächelte und strich leicht über Renés Bauch. Der knurrte leise, das fühlte sich schön an.   
  
_Warum konnte das nicht schon früher passieren?_   
  
René nickte leicht.   
  
Clemens drängte sich noch enger und streckte eine Hand auf, bis er die Schüssel mit den Trauben und den Physalis zufassen bekam. _Eigentlich eine Schande, seinen Geschmack loszuwerden_   
  
René wusste, dass er in diesem Moment wieder rot wurde. Dann sah er auch noch, wie sich Clemens genießerisch die Lippen leckte.   
  
_Am liebsten würde ich gleich wieder..._   
  
"Gott, Clemens... hör auf!", bat René, den die Gedanken nicht ruhig ließen.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Clemens und schob sich eine Traube in den Mund. _Mach ich dich heiß?_   
  
Auch dieses Bild - Clemens, wie er mit den Lippen die Weintraube aus sein Fingerspitzen nahm - war absolut heiß.   
  
"Du auch?" fragte Clemens und hielt René eine Traube vor die Lippen.   
  
"Ja", hauchte René und öffnete die Lippen.   
  
Clemens lächelte und ließ die Weintraube langsam über die geöffneten Lippen gleiten. Leise keuchte René, dann öffnete er die Lippen weiter. Clemens biss sich bei dem Anblick auf die Lippe. René sah allem, was er tat, so unglaublich gut aus.   
  
"Clemens", raunte René rau.   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens ähnlich heiser.   
  
"Du bist... so heiß. Und deine Gedanken..." Wieder und wieder fühlte er sich von Clemens' Gedanken gestreichelt. Eingehüllt. Erregt.   
  
"Das mit den Gedanken gefällt mir immer mehr", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
Überrascht sah René ihn an.   
  
"Erstaunt dich das so?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Naja... ist ja schon komisch... und... geht mich ja nichts an. Und du kannst ja auch nicht meine..."   
  
"Ich hab keine Geheimnisse mehr vor dir", sagte Clemens.   
  
René grinste schief. "Kannst du ja auch nicht haben. Außer, du denkst nicht dran, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist. Dann kann ich sie auch nicht hören."   
  
"René, mein größtes Geheimnis kennst du", sagte Clemens. "Alles andere wusstest du schon vorher."   
  
René nickte leicht, das war wahr. Clemens hatte ihm immer alles... "Nein, weiß ich nicht."   
  
"Was weißt du nicht?"   
  
"Was war mit Millie? Und mit Jenny? Hattest du... Freunde? Ok, das geht mich nichts an, aber... ich weiß eben doch nicht alles."   
  
"Aber das sind Sachen, die ich dir gern erzähle", meinte Clemens. "Das mit Millie und Jenny war zum Schein, nichts Richtiges. Und ja, ich hatte ein paar... Affären, würde ich es nennen."   
  
"Wussten sie davon? Jenny und Millie, meine ich."   
  
"Millie ja, Jenny nicht", erzählte Clemens. Er lehnte sich wieder gegen Renés Schulter. "Millie arbeitet... bei einem Escortservice..."   
  
"Oh", machte René leise.   
  
_Traurig, aber wahr..._   
  
Leise seufzte René und legte Clemens einen Arm um.   
  
"Das mit Jenny konnte und wollte ich nicht wiederholen. Ich... hab mich vor mir selbst geekelt, weil ich ihr etwas vorgespielt hab", fuhr Clemens leise fort.   
  
René konnte Bilder sehen, von Clemens und Jenny. Beim Kochen, beim Spazierengehen, im Café, im Bett. Und er hörte dabei die Gedanken, die Clemens damals gehabt hatte. Sie hatten sich um ihn, René, gedreht.   
  
"Jedenfalls hab ich dann über... einen Bekannten diese Agentur gefunden", erzählte Clemens und räusperte sich leicht. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer darüber zu reden.   
  
René nickte und zog ihn etwas dichter an sich.   
  
"Millie war nett und... professionell", sagte Clemens und lächelte schwach. "Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich sie los bin."   
  
"Und ihr ward lange genug... 'zusammen', dass es glaubhaft war", meinte René leise. "Dass niemand jetzt auf komische Gedanken kommen würde."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Genau. Sie meint, das wäre die... übliche Dauer, die man so zusammen ist."   
  
"Oh, sie kennt sich... gut aus", murmelte René.   
  
"Ich bin halt nicht der einzige schwule Fußballer in Deutschland. Oder Europa."   
  
"Scheiße, so genau habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht", murmelte René.   
  
"Tun die meisten doch nicht, wenn sie nicht betroffen sind", sagte Clemens schulterzuckend. "Es ist halt ein Tabu-Thema. Egal wie schön sich die Worte von Zwanziger anhören, oder wie sehr Spieler wie Philipp oder Mario sagen, dass sie kein Problem damit hätten."   
  
"Was die große Masse dazu sagt, ist nochmal was anderes", nickte René. "Weißt du noch von anderen schwulen Spielern?"   
  
"Keine Namen", sagte Clemens kopfschüttelnd. "Man hat so seine Verdächtigen, aber wie soll man in Kontakt kommen? Ich kann schlecht nach nem Spiel hingehen und fragen 'Ey sag mal, stehst du auch auf Kerle?'."   
  
René lachte leise, wenn auch ein wenig gezwungen. "Also die üblichen Namen - oder?"   
  
"Auf wen tippst du?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Auf dich", grinste René und küsste ihn. "Dann Timo. Arne." René runzelte die Stirn. "Maik Franz ist immer wieder nen heißer Tipp."   
  
_Maik Franz????_ Clemens sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Willst du, dass ich Alpträume bekomme?"   
  
"Nein, sorry. Aber sagt man nicht, dass Schwule im Fußball betont hart spielen?"   
  
"Schon, aber der Franz..." Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber auf Arne würde ich mit dir zusammen tippen. Timo wär mir zu offensichtlich."   
  
René nickte. "Wobei... vielleicht ist das ja auch wieder Tarnung."   
  
Clemens grinste. "Dann wärs ne geniale Tarnung. Ich würde mich das nie trauen."   
  
"Erinnerst du dich an dieses eine T-Shirt? Das wär sogar meinem Friseur zu tuntig."   
  
"Dein Friseur ist schwul?" fragte Clemens und lachte leise.   
  
"Klar", lachte René. "Gibts auch nicht schwule Friseure?"   
  
"Ähm... ich geh zu ner Frau", sagte Clemens. "Aber wo dus sagst..."   
  
"Immerhin bist du Fußballer und weder Balletttänzer noch Friseur", grinste René   
  
"Ja, ein Glück. Ich hab weder zum Haare schneiden Talent, noch seh ich in Rosa gut aus."   
  
René lachte, als er sich Clemens in Rosa vorstellte.   
  
"Nicht frech werden", sagte Clemens und drohte René mit dem Zeigefinger.   
  
"Ich bin immer ganz brav. Ich schmier dir sogar dein Nutellabrötchen."   
  
Clemens grinste. "Nutellabrötchen hört sich gut an. Irgendwie hab ich Hunger..." _Woran das wohl liegt..._   
  
"Versteh ich auch nicht", grinste René.   
  
_Das hat was mit nem unwahrscheinlich sexy Torhüter zu tun, der nackt - NACKT - mit mir im Bett liegt..._ "Also ich hab schon so ne Idee", meinte Clemens und ließ einen Finger über Renés Brust gleiten.   
  
"Es ist mein Bett, in dem darf ich ja wohl nackt liegen", grinste René.   
  
"Oh glaub mir, da hab ich auch überhaupt nichts gegen", sagte Clemens sofort.   
  
"Nicht? Klang irgendwie so..."   
  
Clemens schüttelte heftig den Kopf. _Du solltest nie wieder Kleider tragen..._   
  
"Soll ich das Rüdi sagen?"   
  
"Was? Das ich dich heiß finde?"   
  
"Dass ich zukünftig nackt spielen soll."   
  
Clemens runzelte die Stirn. _Da sieht dich ja jeder... nein, nein, ganz doofe Idee._   
  
Ungebeten schlichen sich Bilder von ihm, nackt, viel schöner als in der Realität zu ihm. Im Tor vor einem ausverkauften Stadion.   
  
"Clemens!" sagte René und errötete. Clemens hatte auf jeden Fall eine... lebhafte Fantasie.   
  
Clemens grinste nur. "Was ist mit meinem Nutellabrötchen?   
  
"Was?" fragte René.   
  
"Essen?"   
  
"Stimmt, du hattest Hunger", nickte René.   
  
"Und du doch auch, oder?"   
  
René nickte. Er hatte Hunger, und wie. Aber bis eben war er so von Clemens abgelenkt gewesen, dass er gar nicht darauf geachtet hatte.   
  
"Komm, lass uns essen, bisschen stärken, und dann... gucken wir mal, worauf wir noch so Lust haben."   
  
René nickte und zog das Tablett wieder zu ihnen.   
  
Schnell schnitt er eines der Brötchen auf, bestrich beide Hälften mit Nutella und reichte Clemens eine davon.   
  
"Lecker!" sagte Clemens und biss herzhaft in das Brötchen. _Nutella kommt gleich nach René._   
  
René grinste er etwas schief, als er an den Geschmack dachte, den Clemens vorhin empfunden hatte.   
  
_Wie wohl Nutella auf René schmeckt?_   
  
"Clemens", keuchte René leise auf.   
  
"Hm?" machte Clemens und sah René an. _Oh ja... Nutella überall auf seinem Körper..._   
  
"Gott", keuchte René leise.   
  
Clemens leckte sich mit der Zungenspitze einen Nutellarest von der Lippe, hielt den Blick dabei weiter auf René gerichtet. René fühlte, wie ihn der Blick alleine schon erregte, dazu Clemens' Gedanken...   
  
_Dir gefällt die Idee wohl auch._   
  
René nickte nur leicht.   
  
Clemens lächelte zufrieden und biss erneut von seinem Brötchen ab.   
  
"Scheiße, wie kannst du jetzt so ruhig weiteressen?", beschwerte sich René.   
  
"Ich stärke mich", erklärte Clemens.   
  
"Pah."   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens. Dabei langte er über René hinweg und tunkte seinen Finger in das Nutellaglas. Die braune Creme blieb an seinen Fingerspitzen hängen.   
  
Er hielt Renés Blick gefangen, als er seinen Finger langsam zu seinen Lippen führte und dann genüsslich die Creme ableckte.   
  
"Gott, Clemens", keuchte René.   
  
"Du auch?" fragte Clemens und tunkte seinen Finger erneut in die Schokocreme.   
  
René nickte nur, dann öffnete er die Lippen leicht. Lächelnd führte Clemens seinen Finger vor Renés Lippen. Der lehnte sich leicht nach vorn um die Finger einzufangen.   
  
Clemens keuchte und sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als er Renés Zunge an seinem Finger spürte. Erst strich die Zungenspitze über seine Fingerkuppen, dann strich die Zunge ganz an den Fingern entlang, und schließlich sog René die Finger in seinen Mund.   
  
"Gott", wisperte Clemens und das Kribbeln erfasste seinen ganzen Körper.   
  
Auch in René kribbelte es überall.   
  
_Du bist so heiß... will dich schon wieder... immer zu..._   
  
René nickte nur, dann öffnete er die Lippen leicht. Clemens zog seinen Finger zurück, nur um im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf Renés zu pressen. Er schmeckte nach Schokolade, und nach René, dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss.   
  
Clemens keuchte leicht in den Kuss. Ob René wusste, wie unglaublich gut er küsste? Es schien ihm so, als würden allein seine Küsse reichen ihn kommen zu lassen. Er drängte sich wieder enger an Renés Körper, wollte seine nackte Haut spüren.   
  
_Gott, ich krieg nicht genug von dir_   
  
"Ich... auch nicht von dir", keuchte René.   
  
Clemens schob sich halb auf ihn. René umschlang Clemens mit seinen Armen und genoss das Gefühl der nackten Haut.   
  
_Verdammt, das ist zu viel..._   
  
Er schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umschloss Renés Glied. Sofort stöhnte René heiser auf. Wie konnte Clemens ihn so schnell so erregen?   
  
_So heiß... so unglaublich heiß..._   
  
"Das bist du, Clemens", keuchte René.   
  
Clemens lächelte gegen Renés Lippen und ließ die Bewegungen seiner Hand ein wenig ruhiger werden. Schon begann René selbst in seine Hand zu stoßen.   
  
"Nicht so schnell", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Gott, du bist zu geil..."   
  
_Und du erst!_   
  
"Mach was... bitte", wurde René ungeduldig. Er krallte die Finger in die Laken und bewegte sich unter Clemens.   
  
"Ich will das genießen", raunte Clemens und küsste René wieder.   
  
René nickte leicht. Er wollte ja auch genießen, aber dann durfte Clemens ihn nicht ganz so quälen. Clemens Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Glied, aber sie bewegte sich nur noch sporadisch.   
  
_Er weiß gar nicht, wie heiß er aussieht, wenn er so da liegt. So geil und verschwitzt und rot und mit offenem Mund... und diese Augen..._   
  
René stieß einen heiseren Laut aus und hob die Hüfte an. Er wollte mehr, mehr von Clemens.   
  
"Nicht so schnell", flüsterte Clemens noch einmal.   
  
"Clemens bitte... mach was..."   
  
Clemens grinste und beugte sich über ihn um ihn wieder zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte René den Kuss.   
  
_So geil... viel besser als erträumt_   
  
René schob seine Hand in Clemens Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Dabei vertiefte er den Kuss noch weiter.   
  
_Ich liebe dich, René..._ Clemens schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.   
  
"Ich... dich auch", murmelte René zwischen den Küssen.   
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann unterbrach Clemens den Kuss und sah ihn an. Gerötete Wangen, leuchtende Augen und verstrubbelte Haare - er sah zum Anbeißen aus. "Sag das nicht nur so", bat er ihn überraschend ernst.   
  
René fiel es schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er sah Clemens nur an. Er liebte ihn, über alles. Aber er wusste wovor Clemens Angst hatte.   
  
Mit etwas Mühe löste er seine verkrampfte Hand aus dem Laken und strich durch Clemens' Haare. Der lächelte leicht. _Ich liebe dich so sehr..._   
  
"Das fühlt sich so schön an", wisperte René. Er war noch immer sehr erregt, aber er fühlte, dass das jetzt für Clemens wichtig war.   
  
"Es ist wunderschön", nickte Clemens und strich René zärtlich über die Wange.   
  
Die Gefühle, die Clemens für ihn hegte, waren jetzt so tief in ihm, dass er sie wirklich für seine eigenen halten konnte. Es war keine Grenze mehr zwischen Clemens und ihm. In diesem Moment wünschte er, dass Clemens das auch fühlen könnte.   
  
Fühlen, wie sehr man geliebt wird, war einfach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Er konnte nicht anders als diese Gefühle zu erwidern. Allein, um sie immer wieder spüren zu können. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ernst.   
  
"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Clemens kaum hörbar.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Es ist viel zu schön mit dir..."   
  
"Kann es denn zu schön sein?"   
  
"Es ist zu schön um es zu glauben", flüsterte René.   
  
Clemens lächelte. _Fast wie ein Traum._   
  
Auch René lächelte. Clemens' Erleichterung und seine Liebe so deutlich zu fühlen war der Wahnsinn. Er spürte es bis tief in sein Innerstes, es füllte ihn ganz aus.   
  
"Dir ist klar, dass du mich jetzt nicht mehr los wirst, oder?" wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Will ich auch gar nicht", lächelte René und zog ihn wieder runter.   
  
Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln verschloss Clemens Renés Lippen mit seinen.   
  
René hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, so wundervoll fühlte er sich. Fühlten sich Clemens' Gefühle für ihn an. Der Kuss war anders als die anderen, zärtlicher und voller Versprechen. René ließ sich einfach fallen.   
  
_Mein René, mein Süßer, endlich..._   
  
René schloss die Augen, die Gedanken, die Clemens ihm übertrugen, überwältigten ihn. Da war soviel Glück, soviel Liebe und das alles empfand Clemens nur wegen ihm. Wie konnte er nur meinen, dass er diese Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte? Clemens und er gehörten zusammen. Das fühlte er so tief in sich, und so deutlich.   
  
_So glücklich..._   
  
"Ich auch", wisperte René.   
  
Er fühlte, wie Clemens lächelte.   
  
Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kuschelte er sich an seinen Freund.   
  
"Am liebsten würde ich einfach hier bleiben", murmelte Clemens.   
  
"Am liebsten würd ich dich gar nicht mehr weglassen.   
  
"Oder ich nehm dich einfach mit nach Bremen..."   
  
"Dann würde Rico verhungern", grinste Rene.   
  
"Wieso?" fragte Clemens. _Die Nummer vom Pizzabringdienst kann er doch wohl wählen._   
  
"Schon, aber irgendwann hat er keine Kohle mehr da. Oder er vergisst das Bestellen einfach."   
  
"Nur Ärger mit den Kindern", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Man hat ja keine Wahl...   
  
"Dann kommt Rico einfach auch mit", meinte Clemens.   
  
"Das willst du dir antun?"   
  
"Wieso?" fragte Clemens. "Der kommt in die Krabbelgrubbe zu Marko und Basti, da kann er sich austoben."   
  
René lachte auf. "Werden die lieben Kleinen da gut betreut?"   
  
"Klar, Papa Torsten macht das schon", grinste Clemens. "Und Per muss ja auch schon mal üben."   
  
René lachte. "Ok, abgemacht."   
  
Clemens nickte zufrieden.   
  
"Aber... was ist mit Rüdi?"   
  
"Hm... auch mit?"   
  
René lachte leise. "Wir packen den ganze Verein ein und nennen ihn um in Bayer Bremen?"   
  
"Aber für alle haben wir keinen Platz", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Und ohne die... kann ich doch schlecht spielen."   
  
"Hm", machte Clemens. "Also wird das nichts mit unserem schönen Plan..."   
  
"Ich fürchte nicht."   
  
"Schade", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Kannst jederzeit herkommen. Und ich komm zu dir, wenn ich meine Dosis Liebe brauche."   
  
_Ganz oft..._ "Schaffen wir schon."   
  
"Ganz sicher."   
  
Clemens lächelte und begann mit dem Finger über Renés Brust zu streicheln. Diesmal nicht um ihn zu erregen, sondern einfach als zärtliche Geste und um ihn zu spüren.   
  
René lächelte glücklich.


	25. Sklavendienst

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
René drehte den Kopf um auf den Wecker zu blicken. "Halb elf."   
  
"Dann haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ich muss gegen halb zwei im Verein sein... wann musst du los?"   
  
"Das passt. Ich wollte gegen eins fahren."   
  
"Schön... das heißt, schade..."   
  
"Ich will auch nicht weg", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Wann können wir uns wiedersehen?"   
  
"Kommt auf die Untersuchungen an."   
  
Tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht nickte René.   
  
_Mir fällt das auch nicht leicht..._ "Vielleicht kannst du ja ein paar Tage nach Bremen kommen", schlug Clemens vor.   
  
"Kommt... auf die Untersuchungen an", grinste René schief.   
  
Clemens seufzte tief. "Das Los des Profifußballers..."   
  
"Wir telefonieren", versprach René.   
  
"Ganz oft."   
  
"Ich... ich kann dich auch über das Telefon hören", verriet René.   
  
"Echt? Ich hätte gedacht, dass ich dazu in deiner Nähe sein müsste."   
  
"Keine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert. Aber du musst bei mir sein, oder mit mir telefonieren."   
  
"Wenn wir telefonieren... spürst du meine Gefühle dann auch?" fragte Clemens.   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht... so oft hab ich noch nicht mit jemandem telefoniert, den ich... hören kann."   
  
"Dann müssen wir das ausprobieren", meinte Clemens.   
  
René nickte sofort. "Ich wünschte, du könntest das auch."   
  
"Ist schon ok so", sagte Clemens und drückte einen Kuss gegen Renés Hals.   
  
"Es fühlte sich so toll an", erzählte René.   
  
"Wie ist es?" fragte Clemens und sah René neugierig an.   
  
"Ganz schwer zu beschreiben", überlegte René. "Das Hören der Gedanken, das ist, als ob du sprichst, allerdings direkt in meinem Kopf. Und wenn du weiter weg bist, dann wird’s leiser und irgendwie... verrauscht."   
  
"Und das mit den Gefühlen?"   
  
René sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Als du herkamst, da hab ich einfach gewusst, wie dich fühlst. Was du fühlst. Da hab ich das noch trennen können. Aber irgendwann hat es sich vermischt. Ich hab keine Ahnung... wo meine Gefühle aufhören und deine anfangen."   
  
"Das klingt schön", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ist es, total schön. Und total irritierend."   
  
"Deshalb warst... bist du dir auch nicht sicher, was du für mich fühlst", vermutete Clemens.   
  
René nickte. "Ich bin mir... ach, ist doch doof. Also, ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen ohne dich zu sein."   
  
Sofort durchdrang ihn ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Doch, weiß ich", lächelte René, der gerade wieder Clemens' verstärkte Gefühle wahrnahm.   
  
Clemens kuschelte sich noch enger an René. "Ich bin so glücklich, ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen!"   
  
"Ich auch... das fühlt sich toll an."   
  
_Mein René... ich kann’s gar nicht erwarten Per und Engel davon zu erzählen._   
  
"Engel... und Per?", fragte René überrascht.   
  
"Was ist mit den beiden?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Du willst ihnen von uns erzählen", stellte er leise fest.   
  
_Natürlich._ "Ich... würd’s ihnen schon gern sagen, ja", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen... dass wir überhaupt zusammen sind."   
  
"Sorry", sagte Clemens. "Ich wollte dich nicht überrollen. Ich... bin einfach so glücklich."   
  
"Ich weiß... und du kannst es den beiden natürlich erzählen."   
  
"Das hat auch noch ein bisschen Zeit", sagte Clemens. "Wir erzählen es ihnen zusammen."   
  
"Die beiden wissen von dir?"   
  
Clemens nickte. "Bei irgendwem musste ich mich doch ausheulen", grinste er schief.   
  
"Wenn ich schon wieder nicht gemerkt hab, dass du mich... liebst", nickte René.   
  
"Engel hat immer gesagt, ich sollte mit dir reden", erzählte Clemens.   
  
"Und Per?"   
  
"Per hat verstanden, warum ich nichts gesagt habe", sagte Clemens. "Und er fand es richtig. So ein Geständnis hätte auch unsere Freundschaft zerstören können."   
  
"Oder uns zusammenbringen."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Aber wie gesagt, du hast nie Anzeichen gezeigt, dass du an Männern Interesse hast..."   
  
"Hatte ich ja auch nie."   
  
"Und jetzt sind wir zusammen..."   
  
René nickte. "Und das fühlt sich toll an."   
  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht ist es manchmal ja gar nicht wichtig, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist, weil man einfach zusammengehört", sagte Clemens kaum hörbar.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Zumindest, wenn es um den besten Freund geht."   
  
Auch Clemens nickte und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.   
  
Sie hatten sich gerade gemütlich zusammengekuschelt, als es zurückhaltend an die Schlafzimmertür klopfte.   
  
"Rico?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ja... ist alles ok bei euch   
  
"Alles super", rief Clemens.   
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?"   
  
"Moment", sagte René und zog schnell die Decke über sie.   
  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür. "Hatte ich doch recht", grinste Rico.   
  
"Womit?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Dass ihr beiden zusammengehört."   
  
Clemens strahlte. "Tun wir."   
  
"René?", sah Rico seinen Bruder an.   
  
René nickte. "Ja, tun wir. Wir gehören zusammen."   
  
"Ihr seht toll aus zusammen", lächelte Rico.   
  
_Ich hab euch beide noch nie so glücklich gesehen._   
  
René lächelte unwillkürlich. "Hast Recht..."   
  
"Womit hat er recht?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Dass wir noch nie so glücklich ausgesehen haben."   
  
_War ich ja auch noch nie._   
  
"Ich auch nicht", lächelte René ihn an.   
  
Clemens blendete Ricos Anwesenheit völlig aus und lehnte sich vor, bis er René küssen konnte.   
  
"Jungs? Ihr seid hier nicht alleine." _Wenn das nicht mein Bruder wär, würde ich ja nichts sagen, aber so... aufhören damit!_   
  
"Mecker nicht", murmelte René, als er sich kurz von Clemens löste.   
  
Rico verdrehte die Augen. _Hab halt keinen Bock auf nackte Tatsachen._ "Bleibt ihr noch im Bett oder esst ihr Mittag mit mir?"   
  
"Du kannst den nackten Tatsachen entgehen, indem du hier verschwindest. Und Mittag machst. Wenn‘s schmeckt, dann kommen wir auch in die Küche."   
  
"Ich soll kochen?"   
  
"Ja, meinst du, ich koche heute?"   
  
"Aber... schon wieder? Ich hab doch erst gekocht", protestierte Rico.   
  
"Letzte Woche..."   
  
"Ich hab Nudeln gemacht! Als du aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen bist!"   
  
"Ja, ok. Kannst gleich beweisen, dass das keine Eintagsfliege war."   
  
"Und was möchtet ihr haben?" _Sklaventreiber!_   
  
"Pah, bin ich nicht!"   
  
"Doch!"   
  
"Was bist du nicht?", wollte Clemens wissen.   
  
"Ein Sklaventreiber", sagte Rico. "Und das ist er sehr wohl."   
  
"Nur, weil er dich ganz lieb bittet, für uns drei Mittagessen zu kochen?", lächelte Clemens ihn an.   
  
Rico schnaubte. _Na der schwebt wohl komplett auf Wolke sieben..._   
  
"Was meinst du, wie oft ich dich schon so erlebt habe!?", fragte René herausfordernd.   
  
"Nackt mit nem Typen im Bett?" fragte Rico grinsend. _Ich hab aber nie so debil gegrinst, wie ihr zwei._   
  
"Dann warst du nie so glücklich wie wir."   
  
Rico schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt entscheidet euch mit dem Essen Jungs."   
  
"Was willst du denn kochen?", wollte René wissen.   
  
_Du solltest besser fragen, was ich überhaupt kann..._ "Wollen? Ich werd doch zum Küchendienst gezwungen, während ihr euch zwischen den Laken wälzt."   
  
"Was kannst du denn?"   
  
"Ähm... Nudeln", sagte Rico. "Ich bin ganz toll im Pizza in den Ofen schieben... hab ich die Nudeln schon erwähnt?"   
  
"Ja, und ich glaub, deine Nudeln sind ganz lecker."   
  
Clemens nickte zustimmend. "Nudeln kann man immer essen."   
  
"Mal sehen, ob die auch", murmelte René, grinste dann aber breit.   
  
"Was?" fragten Clemens und Rico fast zeitgleich.   
  
"Nichts... alles besser als selbst zu kochen."   
  
"Na komm", sagte Clemens. "Erzähl schon."   
  
"Naja, manches, was Rico kocht, ist essbar... für alles andere gibt’s den Pizzadienst."   
  
"Du bist gemein!" sagte Rico.   
  
"Nein. Nur ehrlich."   
  
_Bist du doch!_ "Also Nudeln. Irgendeinen Wunsch mit was?"   
  
"Mach einfach, was du willst." _was du kannst..._   
  
René grinste breit bei Clemens Gedanken. "Genau. mach einfach... was du möchtest."   
  
"Was hast du gedacht, Clemens?" wollte Rico wissen.   
  
"Gar nichts", sagte Clemens und lächelte Rico zuckersüß an.   
  
"Seid froh, wenn mans essen kann."   
  
René streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge raus.   
  
"Ich wär ja vorsichtig..."   
  
"Du hast uns viel zu lieb, um was Gemeines zu tun", sagte Clemens und lächelte Rico erneut an.   
  
_Salz... Pfeffer... wir haben noch Chiliöl..._   
  
"Rico, ich hör dich", sagte René.   
  
"Dann achte drauf, was du sagst."   
  
"Ich hab doch nichts Schlimmes gesagt!"   
  
"Wieso glaubt ihr nicht, dass ihr das essen könnt, was ich koche."   
  
"Wir sind nur... vorsichtig", meinte Clemens.   
  
"Na, mal sehen...", grinste Rico fies.   
  
"Ich krieg Angst", lachte Clemens.   
  
"Das ist auch gut so", lachte Rico.   
  
"René, beschütz mich!"   
  
"Ich hab den Zettel vom Bringdienst", grinste René.   
  
"Beruhigend", seufzte Clemens erleichtert.   
  
"Ich euch mal in Ruhe", grinste Rico breit.   
  
"Ruf uns zum Essen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Seid nicht zu laut!"   
  
_Und das wo ich es so liebe, wenn René sich gehen lässt..._   
  
René wurde tatsächlich etwas rot, als er diese Gedanken hörte.   
  
"Wartet doch wenigstens mit dem Schweinkram bis ich draußen drin", sagte Rico kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Dann beeil dich mit dem Rausgehen."   
  
"Ich sags doch, Sklaventreiber!"   
  
René und Clemens lachten leise.   
  
"Viel Spaß", sagte Rico und ließ die beiden nun wirklich wieder allein.   
  
Sofort drehte sich Clemens wieder zu René und legte die Lippen auf seine. _Endlich..._   
  
René lächelte leicht, "Kleine Brüder nerven..."   
  
"Aber er freut sich für uns", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ja, tut er. Und nebenbei überlegt er, die Nudeln mit Chiliöl zu versauen."   
  
_Dabei hab ich doch schon was Scharfes im Bett..._ "Das klingt ekelhaft", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf.   
  
"Aber mich mit dem Öl vergleichen..."   
  
Clemens grinste. "Ich mein damit nur, dass ich nichts Scharfes mehr brauche..."   
  
"Wenn du meinst, dass ich scharf wäre...?"   
  
"Scharf und sexy und unwiderstehlich", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Dann... halt dich nicht zurück!"   
  
Clemens Augen verdunkelten sich und er schob sich auf René. René keuchte leise auf, als er Clemens so direkt spürte. _Ich werd dich küssen... überall..._   
  
Schlagartig atmete René lauter.   
  
_Davon träum ich seit Jahren... jeden Zentimeter deiner Haut zu kosten..._   
  
"Dann... machs..."   
  
Clemens lächelte. Er drückte noch einen Kuss auf Renés Lippen, dann machte er sich daran seinen Gedanken Taten folgen zu lassen.   
  
Über die linke Schulter tiefer über die Brust, dann zur Seite und nach hinten. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn auf die Seite und küsste die Narbe von der Rippen-OP, die noch rosa war, und schließlich die Wirbelsäule.   
  
René hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es so verwöhnt zu werden. Sein Körper kribbelte und er fühlte sich geliebt und begehrt.   
  
Langsam tasteten sich Clemens' Lippen über seinen ganzen Körper, über seinen Hintern die Beine hinunter, _so verdammt lange Beine_ , dann wieder höher.   
  
"Was hast du nur mit meinen Beinen?" murmelte René.   
  
_Sie sind lang. Und toll... und wunderschön. Und lang._ Dabei strich er mit einer Hand über die komplette Länge von Renés Bein. Es kribbelte auf der Haut und zog bis in seinen Bauch.   
  
Wenn Clemens seine Beine so toll fand, bitte, er hatte nichts dagegen. Solange er nicht damit aufhörte ihn zu küssen und zu berühren. Immer wieder fuhren die Hände und Lippen über seine Haut. _Ich darf ihn wirklich anfassen... darf ihn küssen..._   
  
"Darfst du... immer", wisperte René heiser.   
  
_Ich kann irgendwie noch immer nicht ganz glauben._   
  
"Frag mich mal..."   
  
_Du hast nicht ewig davon geträumt... das ist wirklich ein wahrgewordener Traum_   
  
Clemens Lippen waren inzwischen an seiner Hüfte angekommen und verteilten auch dort die zärtlichen Küsse. Leise keuchte René auf. Clemens lächelte und setzte seinen Weg fort bis er die Rundungen von Renés Hintern erreichte.   
  
_So schön..._   
  
René biss sich auf die Lippe. Das Kribbeln in seinem Körper wurde immer stärker.   
  
"Ok so?", nuschelte Clemens gegen seine Haut.   
  
"Mehr als ok", flüsterte René atemlos.   
  
Er fühlte, wie Clemens lächelte, dann küsste er sich weiter. Nun schob er auch eine Hand auf Renés Hintern und strich über die Haut, die er gerade nicht küsste. René rollte sich weiter auf den Bauch und zog das Kissen unter seinen Kopf.   
  
_Gott ist er sexy..._   
  
Unwillkürlich begann René sich zu bewegen. "Na, was wird denn das?" fragte Clemens und biss dabei spielerisch in die Haut unter seinen Lippen.   
  
René sagte nichts, sondern bewegte sich nur etwas fester. _So nicht... wir haben doch Zeit..._   
  
"Nicht schon wieder aufhören..."   
  
"Wenn du so lieb bittest... dreh dich um", sagte Clemens mit rauer Stimme.   
  
René rieb sich noch einmal an der Matratze, dann drehte er sich um. Clemens keuchte unwillkürlich, als er Renés hartes Glied sah. Steif und... appetitlich streckte es sich ihm entgegen.   
  
_Hmm... lecker..._   
  
"Clemens... bitte", keuchte René leise.   
  
_Ich mag es, wenn er so ungeduldig wird..._   
  
"Bitte... mach hin!"   
  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", sagte Clemens und beugte sich vor.   
  
"Oh Gott", keuchte René, als Clemens sein Glied berührte.   
  
Jetzt konnte sich auch Clemens nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er sog das Glied in seinen Mund und leckte über die Spitze. René keuchte und vergrub seine Finger im Laken. Er musste alle Willenskraft aufbieten um nicht in Clemens Mund zu stoßen. _Lass dich gehen_   
  
Wieder stöhnte René und diesmal zuckte seine Hüfte nach oben. _Ja, René..._ René hatte das Gefühl Clemens' Atemlosigkeit zu fühlen.   
  
Er sah, wie Clemens seine Hand nach unten schob um sein eigenes Glied zu massieren. Unwillkürlich stieß er fester in Clemens' Mund. Für beide dauerte es nicht lange. René keuchte auf und kam, und einen Moment später folgte ihm Clemens. Schwer atmend sank Clemens auf René und schloss erschöpft die Augen.   
  
_Gott... Er ist..._   
  
"Was bin ich?" wisperte René.   
  
Clemens richtete sich ein klein wenig auf um ihn anzusehen. "Geil. Heiß. Perfekt. Ein Traum."   
  
"Du spinnst", schüttelte René den Kopf.   
  
_Nein... ich bin verliebt_ René fühlte, wie Clemens lächelte.   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte René ebenfalls. "Ich auch..."   
  
"Das ist schön", fühlte er Clemens gegen seine Schulter flüstern. René nickte und zog Clemens noch enger an sich.


	26. Eine letzte Mahnung

"Seid ihr fertig?", störte sie eine laute Stimme vom Flur. "Oder macht ihr nur Pause?"   
  
"Dein Bruder ist anstrengend", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Wem sagst du das? Ich wohn hier mit ihm. Und er ist so verdammt selten in der Uni...", seufzte René.   
  
"Hallo? Seid ihr noch da?" rief Rico durch die Tür.   
  
"Nein, wir schweben auf der Wolke da über dir", grinste René.   
  
"Essen ist in 10 Minuten fertig. Glaubt ihr eure Wolke ist bis dahin wieder auf Bodenniveu gelandet?"   
  
"Wir versuchens", grinste Clemens. "Aber warum störst du jetzt schon?"   
  
"Falls ihr nur Pause macht, müsst ihr euch mit der nächsten Runde beeilen!"   
  
René lachte auf. "Ok, wir beeilen uns!" Er zog Clemens wieder dichter an und auf sich.   
  
"10 Minuten Jungs!" erinnerte Rico sie.   
  
"Reicht für nen Quickie", lachte Clemens und küsste René. Sofort erwiderte René den Kuss.   
  
_Nach dem Essen muss ich bald los... das ist die letzte Chance, ihn noch mal zu spüren... Gott, er ist so heiß, so geil..._   
  
Allein die Gedanken von Clemens erregten René erneut. Zudem sah er sich jetzt selbst, von Clemens' Verliebtheit verklärt, wunderschön und fast schon ätherisch leuchtend auf dem Laken liegen.   
  
_Ich könnt dich stundenlang so ansehen..._ Seine Haut leuchtete in Clemens' Augen, seine Haare sagen so fein und weich aus, sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet, seine Augen strahlen, und sein ganzer Körper sah schöner aus als der eines Topmodels. Für Clemens war er wirklich perfekt. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, sich aus den Augen eines anderen zu sehen.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Wie du mich siehst..."   
  
"Ich liebe dich halt..."   
  
"Wenn ich das bloß schon früher gewusst hätte", murmelte René und strich Clemens über die Wange.   
  
"Du weißt es jetzt, und wir sind zusammen", sagte Clemens. "Das ist so viel mehr, als ich mir erträumt hab."   
  
René nickte. Er ließ seine Hand von Clemens' Wange in seinen Nacken wandern und zog ihn für einen Kuss an sich. Zärtlich erwiderte Clemens den Kuss.   
  
_Ich liebe dich... ich liebe dich..._   
  
René lächelte in den Kuss. Er liebte Clemens auch, da war er sich jetzt sicher. Er konnte noch immer nicht seine Gefühle von Clemens' trennen, aber so, wie sich das anfühlte... er fühlte sich wohl bei Clemens, geliebt, verehrt - er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das nicht zu erwidern.   
  
Außerdem hatte Rico recht. Clemens war perfekt für ihn. Er würde ihm nie weh tun. Sie vertrauten sich und kannten sich seit Jahren. Es würde ganz sicher nicht zu irgendwelchen bösen Überraschungen kommen, dafür... verdammt, Clemens küsste so gut!   
  
_Hör auf zu denken_ René lächelte in den Kuss und genoss ihn, erst leicht, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. _Krieg nicht genug... will dich..._   
  
"Hast mich doch", nuschelte René in den Kuss.   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Ja... hab ich."   
  
Irgendetwas in Clemens' Gedanken war anders, deutete an, wie erregt er schon wieder war. René drehte sich leicht und fühlte schon sein hartes Glied am Oberschenkel. _Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit..._   
  
"Was möchtest du machen?", fragte René leise.   
  
Clemens zögerte ein wenig. Er wollte René nicht überfordern, aber seine Gedanken ließen sich nicht so leicht stoppen. _Ich will dich spüren... in mir..._   
  
Gleichzeitig fühlte René die Vorfreude, und die enge Verbundenheit, die Clemens daran so liebte.   
  
"Ich will dich zu nichts drängen", wisperte Clemens. "Außerdem haben wir heute wirklich nicht mehr genug Zeit..."   
  
"Ich würd gerne", lächelte René ihn an. "Es fühlt sich toll an - wie du es fühlst."   
  
"Es ist toll", sagte Clemens. _Und viel zu lange her..._ Dabei schob er sich verlangend an René. René spürte Clemens Verlangen und keuchte auf.   
  
_Noch dieses eine Mal... dann muss ich viel zu lange auf ihn verzichten... bisschen Zeit haben wir noch... Gott, ich will dich, ich will dich so sehr..._   
  
René schlang seine Arme noch fester um Clemens. Er wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Er begann Clemens' Bewegungen zu erwidern und sich gegen ihn zu bewegen. Clemens stöhnte auf und verstärkte seine Bewegungen.   
  
_Gott, du bist..._ Dieser Gedanke wurde unterbrochen, und René nahm nur noch Gefühle war. Gefühle und Bilder.   
  
Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, bis sie schließlich fast zeitgleich zu ihrem Höhepunkt kamen.   
  
_René, René, René..._   
  
"ESSEN!" schallte es in diesem Moment durch die Tür zu ihnen.   
  
_Noch nicht... bitte noch nicht... mag ihn noch nicht loslassen..._   
  
"Komm her", wisperte René und hielt Clemens noch fester an sich gedrückt.   
  
Er fühlte Clemens' Gefühle so deutlich, so nah, er fühlte sich in sie eingehüllt und geborgen.   
  
"Jungs, Essen!" rief Rico erneut.   
  
"Wir gehen nicht", wisperte René.   
  
"Genau", flüsterte Clemens zurück.   
  
"Kommt her, oder ich nehm euch die Decke weg", drohte Rico in diesem Moment.   
  
_Wer braucht ne Decke, wenn man René hat?_   
  
"Ich", flüsterte René mit einem Grinsen, bewegte sich aber nicht. Dafür hätte er Clemens loslassen müssen.   
  
"Ich wärm dich", nuschelte Clemens.   
  
"Hmm... machst du gut", wisperte René und küsste irgendein Stück Haut.   
  
"Essen! Wenn ihr in 30 Sekunden nicht hier seid, komm ich euch holen!"   
  
"Soll er doch", murrte Clemens.   
  
"Noch 15 Sekunden", rief Rico.   
  
"Egal", nuschelte René an Clemens' warmer Haut. Clemens nickte und küsste Renés Schulter.   
  
"Fünf - vier - drei - zwei - eins..." hörten sie von draußen, dann öffnete sich die Tür.   
  
"Ihr liegt ja noch im Bett!" sagte Rico empört. _Faules Pack!_   
  
"Gar nicht faul", murmelte René.   
  
"Doch, ihr liegt schon den ganzen Morgen hier rum."   
  
"Gar nicht, Clemens hat zwischendurch geduscht."   
  
Rico schnaubte. _Ja klar, vorher duschen macht auch total viel Sinn!_   
  
"Bist nur neidisch."   
  
"Ähm nee, ich würd ungern zusammen mit dir im Bett liegen", schüttelte Rico sofort den Kopf.   
  
"Dann ist ja gut", grinste René.   
  
_Clemens allerdings... hat ja schon nen knackigen Arsch..._   
  
"Meiner", kam es ziemlich besitzergreifend von René, und er legte die Arme um Clemens' nackten Körper.   
  
"Ich weiß. Und jetzt hoch mit euch, sonst wird das Essen kalt."   
  
"Hättest du die Güte vorher rauszugehen?", sah Clemens ihn herausfordernd an.   
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, nein", grinste Rico. "Ich hab nämlich die Befürchtung, dass ihr dann nicht aufsteht."   
  
"Stehst auf nackte Ärsche?"   
  
"Ich geh ja schon", sagte Rico. "5 Minuten, dann seid ihr angezogen in der Küche."   
  
"Ok", nickte Clemens und löste sich, als Rico das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, tatsächlich von René.   
  
René seufzte tief und wollte unwillkürlich die Arme nach Clemens austrecken.   
  
Der schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Rico hat recht - wir sollten essen."   
  
"Ich weiß", murmelte René. Nach dem Essen würde Clemens fahren.   
  
"Nicht so negativ denken, Süßer. Ich liebe dich."   
  
"Ich dich auch", lächelte René. "Trotzdem... bald fährst du wieder zurück nach Bremen..."   
  
"Wir werden uns bald sehen."   
  
"Wann?" fragte René, auch wenn er wusste, dass Clemens die Frage nicht beantworten konnte.   
  
"Bald... hoffe ich. Wir finden schon unsere Zeiten. Und so weit ist es nun auch nicht. Ich verspreche dir, wir sehen uns. Ganz oft."   
  
_Und wenn ich mich jeden Tag nach dem Training ins Auto setze und zu dir fahre._   
  
René lächelte. Er fühlte, dass Clemens das tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen würde.   
  
"Und jetzt komm, sonst steht Rico gleich wieder in der Tür."   
  
"Wir sollten vorher noch schnell ins Bad", bemerkte René und strich kurz über seinen klebrigen Bauch.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Allerdings."   
  
"Gehst du zuerst? Dann such ich mir schnell noch was raus.   
  
"Bis gleich", sagte Clemens und schob sich aus dem Bett. René sah ihm nach, seinen Freund, betrachtete seine schlanken Beine, seinen Rücken - und natürlich den knackigen Hintern dazwischen.   
  
Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte einen Freund. War mit Clemens zusammen. Noch bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte er sich das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen können. Noch bis gestern hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten.   
  
Und jetzt? Wollte er nicht mal daran denken, dass Clemens bald fahren würde und soviele Kilometer zwischen ihnen lagen. Das er ihn nicht berühren, nicht küssen konnte. Er wollte Clemens immer bei sich haben, ihn fühlen können.   
  
"Wo ist denn dein Herzblatt?" riss ihn Rico aus seinen Gedanken. _Ein Wunder, dass ihr euch habt trennen können._   
  
"Ist im Bad. Und - du bist nur neidisch."   
  
Rico schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich freu mich für euch, wirklich. Du siehst so unglaublich glücklich aus René."   
  
Renés Grinsen wurde weicher. "Bin ich auch. Gott, ich bin mit Clemens zusammen, mit einem Mann... und es ist, als ob ich endlich das gefunden hätte, was richtig ist für mich."   
  
Rico trat näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Vielleicht ist es ja auch so und du hast die ganze Zeit auf Clemens gewartet."   
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte René. "Das klingt logisch. Ich hab nie drüber nachgedacht, mit nem Mann... aber Clemens ist dann doch der Richtige."   
  
"Bei Clemens bist du in guten Händen", sagte Rico. "Da muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen."   
  
"Nein, musst du nicht. Er ist... er liebt mich sehr. Das höre ich, aber das spüre ich auch. Es ist so wunderschön, so geliebt zu werden und es zu spüren", schwärmte René   
  
"Also hat dieses Gedankenlesen doch was Gutes."   
  
"Ja, hat es, eindeutig.   
  
"So und jetzt hoch mit dir", grinste Rico und stand auf. "Ich hab echt Hunger." _Und ihr auch, nachdem was ihr hier so getrieben habt._   
  
René stockte, wurde rot - und sah Rico dann etwas nervös an.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico. _Du bist laut. Sehr laut._   
  
"Ich bin nicht laut", murmelte René nur unsicher.   
  
Rico lachte. "Oh doch!"   
  
"Dann hast du wenigstens auch was davon", murmelte René.   
  
"Danke", sagte Rico trocken.   
  
"So, und jetzt muss ich raus - muss mich schließlich auch noch anziehen."   
  
"Ich geh schon", nickte Rico.   
  
René sah ihm nach, dann stand er auf und durchwühlte seinen Kleiderschrank. Schick sollte es sein, aber noch alltagstauglich.   
  
Schließlich fand er eine dunkle Jeans und einen schicken, noch kaum getragenen Pulli. Dazu suche er Unterwäsche raus, etwas enger als sonst, auch wenn das Quatsch war, schließlich musste Clemens eh nach dem Essen sofort los.   
  
"Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte Clemens plötzlich hinter ihm. _Wunderschön, sexy..._   
  
Überrascht drehte sich René um. "Du auch", murmelte er.   
  
"So gut wie du kann ich gar nicht aussehen", lachte Clemens und trat zu ihm.   
  
René sah ihn an und beugte sich dann zu ihm um ihn zu küssen. Clemens schloss die Augen, sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten.   
  
"Nicht knutschen, essen!", wurden sie viel zu schnell unterbrochen.   
  
_Nervensäge._ "Ja Rico wir kommen ja", rief Clemens.   
  
"Dann schön brav sein, dann gibts Essen."   
  
"Wir sind doch brav", sagte René und zog Clemens dabei eng an sich.   
  
"Schon klar", schnaubte Rico. "Also los, Essen wird kalt."   
  
_Essen klingt gut... aber René loslassen ist ne blöde Idee... Lieber verhungern, als loslassen..._   
  
René lachte leise, als er diese Gedanken hörte.   
  
"Ist doch wahr", nuschelte Clemens.   
  
"Ist es", wisperte René und stahl sich einen kleinen Kuss.   
  
"Gleich werd ich handgreiflich", warnte Rico.   
  
"Wir kommen ja schon", murrte René und grinste dann.   
  
"Was grinst du schon wieder so dreckig?" fragte Rico misstrauisch.   
  
"Nichts...", meinte René scheinheilig, konnte Clemens' innerliches Lachen ob der Zweideutigkeit gut hören.   
  
"Nee klar", schnaubte Rico und packte jetzt Clemens am Arm. "Essen!"   
  
"Ja, doch..." _Sklaventreiber_   
  
René lachte auf.   
  
"Pah, schon wieder am Lästern..."   
  
"Niemals, liebster Rico", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Pah, und ich hab so lecker für euch gekocht", zog er Clemens jetzt mit sich in die Küche.   
  
René folgte ihnen grinsend. "Obs lecker ist, müssen wir ja erstmal testen."   
  
"Ist es, versprech ich euch", meinte Rico und deutete auf eine große Schüssel mit Spaghetti und einer weiteren mit Bolognesesauce. Clemens Magen begann bei dem Anblick laut zu knurren.   
  
Ein lautes Auflachen der beiden Brüder war die Reaktion, und Rico meinte, "Na, noch ne Runde hättest du nicht mehr durchgestanden, was?   
  
Clemens errötete leicht. _Verräter!_ schimpfte er in Gedanken mit seinem Magen.   
  
René lachte leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Bauch. Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Clemens Gesicht.   
  
"Essen", ermahnte Rico etwas genervt.   
  
_Wie die Kleinkinder die beiden._   
  
"Du bist nicht besser, wenn du verliebt bist", meinte René nur.   
  
"Außerdem bin ich auch bald weg", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
"Zum Glück", grinste Rico fies. _Und René wird dich ohne Ende vermissen._   
  
"Ja, werd ich", murmelte René und griff nach Clemens Hand.   
  
"Hm? Unfair..."   
  
"Was ist unfair?"   
  
"Dass ich nichts höre, was du sagst. Denkst."   
  
"Rico hat daran gedacht, wie sehr ich dich vermissen werde", sagte René. "Und damit hat er recht."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Ich werd dich auch vermissen, Süßer."   
  
"Kommt setzt euch endlich", bat Rico.   
  
René nickte und rutschte auf der Küchenbank durch, so dass Clemens sich neben ihn setzen konnte. Sofort schob sich Clemens neben ihn und lehnte sich leicht an Renés Schulter.   
  
"Essen..."   
  
"Ja doch", sagte René.   
  
"Clemens, dein Bauch hat vorhin schon deutlich gemacht, was er davon hält, dass du dich heute nur von etwas Honig ernährt hast, den du von Renés Körper geleckt hast."   
  
"Es war Nutella, kein Honig", korrigierte Clemens.   
  
"Und es war auch nicht der Körper."   
  
"Ich will keine Details", sagte Rico schnell. _Ich will nicht noch mehr über das Sexleben meines Bruders wissen._   
  
"Aber ich muss das ertragen, was?", schnaubte René.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico. "Ich hab doch an überhaupt nichts Schlimmes gedacht."   
  
"Du und Mona... ihr seid nicht gerade der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte..."   
  
"Einmal, René!" erinnerte Rico ihn. _Ich könnte da noch an ganz andere Sachen denken._   
  
"Lass es, bitte..."   
  
"Esst ihr dann ganz brav?"   
  
"Ja, machen wir", versprach René.   
  
"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Rico.   
  
Sie füllten sich auf, und aßen dann tatsächlich.


	27. Ein Entschluss

Sowohl René als auch Clemens hatten riesigen Hunger und verdrückten zwei Portionen. Rico strahlte, zeigte das doch, dass es ihnen geschmeckt hatte.   
  
"Du kochst gut", lobte Clemens, als er schließlich satt seinen Teller von sich schob.   
  
"Danke", lächelte Rico.   
  
"Und dabei hast du dich so gesträubt", sagte René.   
  
"Wusste schließlich, dass ich euch nicht aus dem Bett kriegen würde."   
  
"Sorry", sagte Clemens. "Aber wir... haben so wenig Zeit."   
  
Rico nickte. "Versteh ich ja. Deswegen hab ich euch ja auch das Kochen abgenommen."   
  
"Und das war echt nett von dir."   
  
"Weiß ich", grinste Rico. _Muss euch doch irgendwie helfen können._   
  
"Ich muss jetzt langsam", murmelte Clemens unglücklich.   
  
René nickte. "Wann sehen wir uns?"   
  
"Ich muss die Untersuchung abwarten", sagte Clemens. "Du ja auch. Und dann... telefonieren wir heute Abend und gucken, dass wir uns bald sehen können."   
  
René nickte.   
  
_Ich will nicht gehen._   
  
"Ich will dich nicht lassen", flüsterte René.   
  
"Musst du aber", wisperte Clemens und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
  
"Kommt, Jungs - ihr seht euch bald wieder. Und inzwischen müsst ihr gesund werden, alle beide."   
  
"Musst du aber", wisperte Clemens und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
  
Rico stand auf und begann abzuräumen.   
  
"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete René.   
  
_Ich hör das so gern..._   
  
"Ich sags dir immer wieder gern. Ich liebe dich."   
  
Clemens Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. René lehnte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen. Es war so schön - lediglich das demonstrative Geschirrklappern störte.   
  
_Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt einfach wieder ins Schlafzimmer ziehen und heute nicht mehr das Bett verlassen..._   
  
"Ich will dich auch nicht gehen lassen", wisperte René.   
  
"Wir sehen uns bald, das versprech ich dir."   
  
René nickte leicht. Bisher hatte er doch nie solche Probleme mit einer Fernbeziehung gehabt - mal abgesehen davon, dass es immer früher oder später aus gewesen war. Aber bisher hatte er auch noch nie so intensiv für jemanden empfunden wie jetzt für Clemens.   
  
"Clemens, geh, oder ich schmeiß dich raus", drohte Rico ihnen in diesem Moment.   
  
Clemens seufzte. Rico hatte ja recht. Schweren Herzens löste er sich von René.   
  
"Ihr seht euch bald..."   
  
"Das sagst du so einfach", murmelte René.   
  
"Wird auch nicht besser, wenn ihr jetzt stundenlang rumeiert."   
  
"Banause", grinste Clemens schwach und stand auf. René folgte ihm in den Flur.   
  
"Also", seufzte Clemens und sah René an.   
  
"Also", nickte der leicht   
  
"Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich mit den Untersuchungen durch bin."   
  
"Ich freu mich drauf."   
  
"Ich mich auch", nickte Clemens. René umarmte ihn fest.   
  
_Mein René..._   
  
René nickte leicht. "Mein Clemens..."   
  
"Das klingt schön", wisperte Clemens und stahl sich einen Kuss.   
  
Ein leises Seufzten hinter ihnen. "René, du musst in 15 Minuten beim Doc sein."   
  
"Rico hat recht", sagte Clemens und löste sich von René.   
  
"Ich liebe dich", wiederholte René noch einmal, küsste Clemens kurz und ließ ihn dann los.   
  
Clemens zog sich schnell seinen Mantel an und sah dann zu Rico. "Pass auf ihn auf, ja?"   
  
Der grinste nur.   
  
"Und du mach keine Dummheiten", sah Clemens zu René. _Mach nen Bogen um böse Pfosten und so was..._   
  
"Mach ich", versprach René.   
  
_Ich will nicht gehen..._ "Also... bis heute Abend."   
  
"Bis heute Abend", nickte René.   
  
Clemens sah ihn noch einen Moment sehnsüchtig an, dann riss er sich zusammen und verschwand aus der Wohnungstür.   
  
René blickte ihm nach und hörte auf seine Schritte - und Gedanken - bis Clemens aus der Haustür verschwunden war. Mit einem Schlag war Clemens weg und er fühlte sich... leer. Es fehlte etwas - Clemens' permanente Anwesenheit. Seine Liebe, seine Gedanken.   
  
Langsam schloss er die Wohnungstür hinter sich. "Hey, Clemens ist nicht aus der Welt", sagte Rico hinter ihm.   
  
"Ich hör ihn nicht mehr", murmelte René.   
  
"Und das ist nicht gut?"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Rico seufzte. "Ich würd gern helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie..."   
  
"Is schon ok... war lieb heute, dass du gekocht hast."   
  
"Ach das war doch nichts", sagte Rico.   
  
"War lieb", beharrte René.   
  
_Ich bin ja auch immer lieb._ "Du musst los René."   
  
"Ich weiß", nickte René. "Bist du heute Nachmittag noch mal weg?"   
  
Rico nickte.   
  
"Dann können wir vielleicht bisschen üben."   
  
René zögerte. "Dann können wir vielleicht heute Abend noch ein bisschen üben?"   
  
"Ja klar", sagte Rico. "Ach, und guck doch nachher noch mal nach ob Lupos inzwischen was geschrieben hat."   
  
"Ja, mach ich", versprach René. An seinen Mailkontakt hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.   
  
"René, Abmarsch!"   
  
"Sehr wohl, Herr General", grinste René, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verließ die Wohnung.   
  
Dabei wurde ihm einmal mehr die Leere um ihn herum bewusst. Nun war auch Rico nicht mehr da und er war allein mit seinen Gedanken. Keine Stimmen mehr, die in seinem Kopf von den Gedanken anderer Sprachen, keine fremden Gefühle oder Bilder.   
  
Eigentlich hätte er froh sein sollen, aber er fühlte sich nur schrecklich einsam. Er stieg in seinen Wagen und stellte sofort das Radio an. Vielleicht konnte der Moderator diese Leere vertreiben. Aber da war nur eine Stimme, keine Gefühle, keine Wärme.   
  
Er seufzte und gab Gas. Beim Doc würde sich die Leere ja wieder geben. Allerdings waren das nicht die Gedanken, nach denen er sich sehnte. Er sehnte sich nach diesen liebevollen, warmen Gedanken, den verliebten Gefühlen, die Clemens ihm schenkte.   
  
Endlich fuhr er auf den Parkplatz. Die Untersuchung würde ihn auf jeden Fall erstmal ablenken und das war gut. Er betrat das Vereinsgebäude, da kamen ihm schon einige Mitspieler entgegen, die auf dem Weg zum Training waren.   
  
"Hey René", kam Simon als erster auf ihn zu.   
  
"Hey", lächelte René ihn an, und schon wurde er freundschaftlich umarmt.   
  
_Er sieht gut aus, fast schon wieder fit. Und strahlen tut er auch..._ "Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns unglaubliche Sorgen gemacht."   
  
"Geht wieder ganz gut. Mal gucken, ob der Doc mir heute erlaubt wieder zu trainieren."   
  
_Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht._ "Mit ner Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu spaßen", schüttelte Simon den Kopf.   
  
"Ich weiß, sagt Rico auch, und Clemens, aber ich bin echt wieder fit."   
  
"Clemens war da?" _Ah, deswegen strahlt er so._   
  
René schluckte. Wusste Simon etwas? Aber woher denn? Vermutlich war er einfach paranoid. Simon wusste einfach, dass er sich gut mit Clemens verstand.   
  
"René?" fragte Simon. "Träumst du?"   
  
"Wie - nein."   
  
Simons Blick wurde besorgt. "Du warst eben so abwesend. Als guckst du durch mich hindurch."   
  
"War bisschen in Gedanken. Ich hoffe halt, dass ich morgen wieder mittrainieren darf."   
  
_Typisch René..._ "Bitte lass es ruhig angehen. Wir brauchen dich voll fit."   
  
"Ihr kriegt mich nur fit, wenn ich trainieren kann."   
  
"Was sagt Rüdi zu deinem Plan?"   
  
"Noch gar nichts."   
  
_Er wird ihm das nicht so einfach erlauben._ "Aber wir wissen beide, was er dazu sagt, wenn er es erfährt."   
  
René seufzte. "Mach langsam. weißt, was bei rauskommt, der Doc sagt..."   
  
"Genau", nickte Simon. "Und ich bin da völlig auf seiner Seite."   
  
"War klar..."   
  
"Also erzähl mal, wie geht’s Clemens?"   
  
"Gut geht’s ihm. Ok, sein Oberschenkel zickt noch, aber er hofft, dass er bald wieder einsteigen kann."   
  
"Hoffentlich", nickte Simon. "Dann kommen die Jungs vielleicht auch mal wieder in der Tabelle voran."   
  
"Die haben im Moment echt Scheiße am Schuh..."   
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen", seufzte Simon.   
  
"Wir haben aber nicht viel drüber gesprochen", erzählte René, vielleicht konnte er ein wenig was aus Simon herauskitzeln.   
  
"Ihr habt ja bestimmt auch andere Themen und ihr habt euch auch ne ganze Weile nicht gesehen, oder?" fragte Simon.   
  
René nickte. "Seit dem Sommer nicht mehr."   
  
_Ganz schön lange, wo ihr doch fast unzertrennlich seid._ "Und was plant Clemens für seine große Feier?"   
  
Einen Moment musste René überlegen, was für eine große Feier Simon meinte. "Keine Ahnung", gab er dann zu.   
  
Simon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Clemens wird 30 und ist noch in Vorbereitungen versunken?"   
  
"Ich vermute mal, sie machen es wieder in der Cantina."   
  
"Ja, das denk ich auch", nickte Simon und musterte René dabei nachdenklich. _Was ist los mit dir?_   
  
"Du, ich muss hoch", unterbrach René die Unterhaltung.   
  
_Ach und jetzt Thema wechseln, sehr interessant..._ "Ja natürlich. Wollen wir uns nachher noch auf nen Kaffee treffen?"   
  
"Klingt gut. Musst du noch zur Physio?"   
  
Simon nickte.   
  
"Dann... treffen wir uns einfach danach drüben im Café?"   
  
"Ja gute Idee", lächelte Simon. "Und jetzt ab mit dir zum Doc."   
  
"Und mit dir in den Keller."   
  
"Ja quäl mich", lachte Simon.   
  
"Pass auf, sonst hol ich Peitsche und Handschellen", grinste René.   
  
"Bin schon weg", sagte Simon. _Peitschen und Handschellen, also wirklich. Unser Vogel wird auch immer verrückter._   
  
René sah ihm kurz nach und ging dann in Richtung Behandlungsräume. Er winkte auf dem Weg einigen Kollegen zu, aber zum Glück kam niemand zu ihm.   
  
Erst der Doc schüttelte wieder seine Hand. _War klar, dass er hier auftaucht sobald es geht... sollte er nicht eigentlich noch zwei Tage länger zu Hause bleiben?_   
  
"Wie geht es dir René?" fragte der Arzt.   
  
"Viel besser. Keine Kopfschmerzen mehr, auch ohne Medikamente, kein Schwindel, kein Flimmern..."   
  
Der Arzt nickte. "Und du bist jetzt hier, damit ich dich für gesund erkläre und du wieder mittrainieren kannst?"   
  
"So siehts aus", grinste René. "Ich weiß, ich muss aufpassen, und wenn mir schlecht wird, aufhören..."   
  
_Ihr Fußballer seid doch alle gleich._ "Du hast ne schwere Gehirnerschütterung, René. Auch wenn es dir jetzt gut geht, solltest du dich noch ein paar Tage schonen."   
  
"Am Wochenende ist das Spiel, bis dahin muss ich fit sein. Und das schaff ich mit auf-dem-Sofa-Liegen nicht."   
  
Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das schaffst du nicht. Aber ich glaube auch, dass es besser wäre, wenn du das Spiel aussetzt."   
  
René seufzte. "Und was soll ich die nächsten Tage machen?"   
  
"Ruh dich aus. Ich denke übermorgen kannst du mit leichtem Krafttraining anfangen."   
  
"Übermorgen", murmelte René nicht ganz begeistert. Und der Arzt schien überzeug zu sein, im Geiste war er die Argumente für und gegen ein Training durchgegangen - und die dagegen überwiegten eindeutig.   
  
"Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt René, aber deine Gesundheit geht in diesem Fall vor."   
  
"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte René, er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, den nächsten Tag auch noch auf dem Sofa zu verbringen. Seinem... nein, warum eigentlich seinem Sofa?   
  
Wenn er eh erst übermorgen trainieren durfte, konnte er auch nach Bremen fahren.   
  
Unwillkürlich schob sich ein leichtes Lächeln der Vorfreude auf seine Lippen.   
  
_Was hat er jetzt wieder vor?_ "Keine Alleingänge, René", mahnte der Arzt. "Ich weiß, dass du ungeduldig bist."   
  
"Nein, mach ich nicht", beteuerte René.   
  
_Dein Wort..._ "Gut", nickte der Arzt.   
  
"Dann schlag ich übermorgen wieder hier auf..."   
  
"Gut und dann gucken wir mal, was du machen kannst."   
  
"Ok... dann... bis dann", verabschiedete sich René von ihm und ging.   
  
Da er sowieso schon auf derselben Etage war, machte er noch schnell einen Abstecher zu Rüdis Büro.   
  
_Ach, der René... warum wundert mich das nicht?_ "René, hi!"   
  
"Hey Rüdi", lächelte René. "Ich war grad beim Doc."   
  
"Und was sagt er?" _Noch nicht trainieren, bitte. Das tut dir nicht gut!_   
  
"Ja doch", brummte René. "Ich soll mich ausruhen und übermorgen mit leichtem Krafttraining anfangen. Dabei geht es mir wirklich gut."   
  
Rüdi sah ihn einen Moment lang erstaunt an. "Du... du hörst noch immer, was ich denke?"   
  
"Ja", nickte René. "Klar und deutlich."   
  
_Scheiße, was, wenn das nicht mehr weggeht? Dann dreht mir der Junge doch ganz durch._ "Und...?"   
  
"Und was?" fragte René.   
  
"Wie geht es dir damit?"   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es geht so..."   
  
_Muss belastend sein, alle Gedanken zu hören. Wie kann ich ihm nur helfen..._ "Wenn Du reden willst...?"   
  
René zögerte. "Ich... Clemens weiß Bescheid", sagte er dann.   
  
Rüdi nickte nachdenklich. "Dann rede mit ihm, ja?" _Klar, Clemens ist immer für ihn da... Toll, so einen Freund zu haben._   
  
"Ich... ich dachte, wo ich heute und morgen eh nicht trainieren soll... kann ich ja auch nach Bremen fahren", sagte René.   
  
"Das ist ne gute Idee", meinte Rüdi. "Meinst du, die Fahrt ist ok?" _Nicht, dass ihm dabei schwindelig wird._   
  
"Mir war die ganzen letzten Tage nicht schwindelig."   
  
"Fahr trotzdem vorsichtig, ok?"   
  
"Ich bin immer vorsichtig", nickte René.   
  
Rüdi seufzte leise. "Is ok." _Mach mir halt Sorgen um dich, Junge..._   
  
"Ich weiß, aber mir geht’s wirklich gut", sagte René.   
  
"Dann... pass auf, und grüß Clemens von mir, ok?"   
  
"Mach ich", murmelte René. Sollte er Rüdiger von ihm und Clemens erzählen? Wollte er überhaupt, dass Rüdi es erfuhr? Jetzt schon erfuhr? Und wäre Clemens damit einverstanden?   
  
Er würde es gerne erzählen, Rüdi erzählen, wie glücklich er war.   
  
"Ich... ich muss dir noch was erzählen", sagte er schließlich.   
  
_Scheiße, doch etwas nicht in Ordnung_ , fühlte René sofort die Sorge. "Was denn?"   
  
"Ich hab mich von Anne getrennt", sagte René.   
  
"Oh, das tut mir leid", war Rüdi betroffen. "Hat sie... hast du etwas in ihren Gedanken gehört...?"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie war gar nicht erst hier. Aber... mir ist klar geworden, dass ich... sie nicht liebe. Und sie mich ganz offenbar auch nicht. Sie hat schon längst nen neuen."   
  
"Oh", machte Rüdi nur. _Sie war nett... aber so ist es wohl besser._   
  
"Du bist der erste der sich nicht darüber freut", grinste René schief.   
  
"Freust du dich drüber? So... verarscht worden zu sein?"   
  
"Natürlich nicht", sagte René. "Aber... na ja, im Prinzip ist es schon gut, dass es aus ist und so..."   
  
Rüdi nickte. _Er sieht sowas immer viel zu kühl und vernünftig... War er eigentlich schon mal richtig verliebt? So richtig mit Herzklopfen und so?_   
  
"Bin ich", wisperte René.   
  
"Oh", macht Rüdi überrascht. _So schnell schon..._   
  
"Ja, sehr schnell", nickte René. "Aber... wir kennen uns schon seit Jahren und es... ist einfach perfekt. Ich war noch nie so glücklich."   
  
"Man sieht es dir an. Und jetzt kannst du ja auch sicher sein, dass sie es ernst meint... Seit Jahren? Kenn ich sie?" René sah, wie Rüdi sämtliche Bekanntschaften, von denen er wusste, durchging.   
  
René schluckte. Jetzt war es also soweit. "Es... ja, du kennst... ihn. Ziemlich gut sogar..."   
  
"Ihn", stellte Rüdi nur fest. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann ratterten Namen durch Rüdis Kopf. Als ersten hörte er Clemens, dann ging es aber weiter. Mannschaftskollege, Freunde... und immer wieder Clemens.   
  
"Richtig geraten", sagte René und versuchte festzustellen, wie Rüdi dazu stand.   
  
"Wer? Clemens?", fragte Rüdi, aber René konnte nichts weiter aus seinen Gedanken heraushören.   
  
René nickte. "Ja, Clemens."   
  
Ein langsames, bedächtiges Nicken. "Clemens tut dir gut. Und er ist ein lieber Mensch. Ich glaub, dir hätte kaum was Besseres passieren können."   
  
"Dann ist das ok für dich?" fragte René. "Also, dass ich plötzlich mit nem Mann...?"   
  
"Es ist ja nicht irgendein dahergelaufener, sondern Clemens. Und wenn er dich liebt - und das wirst gerade du ja wissen - dann ist das gut."   
  
"Er liebt mich schon seit Jahren", sagte René leise. "Und ich habs nie bemerkt..."   
  
"Er musste es verstecken... es gibt in unserer Branche schließlich keine Schwulen. Insofern ist dein Gedankenhören für euch wirklich ein Glücksfall."   
  
René lächelte. Er war froh, dass Rüdi das so gelassen nahm und wirklich nichts gegen Clemens und ihn hatte. "Ja ist es."   
  
"Dann lass dich mal von ihm verwöhnen", lächelte Rüdi ihn an.   
  
"Werd ich", sagte René und stand auf.   
  
"Grüß ihn von mir, ok?" Rüdi erhob sich und brachte René noch zur Tür. "Übermorgen sehen wir uns ja dann wieder. Und wehe, du tauchst vorher hier auf."   
  
"Bestimmt nicht", sagte René und umarmte Rüdi kurz.   
  
"Viel Spaß", lächelte Rüdi, dann schloss er die Tür hinter René.


	28. Telefonat mit Simon

Mit einem Lächeln machte sich René auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass Rüdi Bescheid wusste. Natürlich war er froh, dass Rüdi so locker reagiert hatte, dass er sich sogar für ihn freute. Außerdem zeigte es ihm, dass es ihm wirklich ernst mit Clemens war. Er hätte es sonst Rüdi nie erzählen wollen.   
  
Er setzte sich in seinen Wagen und schloss die Augen. Sofort wanderten seine Gedanken zu Clemens. Zu dem, was sie am Abend und am Morgen... und es fühlte sich einfach toll an. Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch und sein Herz schlug schneller.   
  
Ja, er liebte Clemens. Da war er jetzt ganz sicher. Seine Hand zuckte zu seinem Handy, dann ließ er es doch bleiben. Es wäre doch viel schöner Clemens einfach zu überraschen. Also jetzt nur schnell nach Hause und dann gleich los nach Bremen.   
  
Er startete den Wagen, gab Gas und fuhr auf kürzestem Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Rico war noch nicht wieder da, und so konnte er sie wenige Minuten später wieder losfahren. Er war schon auf der Autobahn, als sein Handy klingelte.   
  
"Ja?", meldete er sich, ohne zu sehen, wer ihn anrief.   
  
"René, wo bleibst du denn?" hörte er Simon.   
  
"Oh Scheiße", fluchte René. "Wo ich bin? Auf dem Weg nach Bremen."   
  
"Bremen? Was zum Teufel willst du in Bremen?" fragte Simon mehr als überrascht.   
  
"Ich fahr zu Clemens. Darf erst übermorgen wieder trainieren."   
  
"Ich dachte Clemens war erst hier..." _Na da hat aber einer Sehnsucht_   
  
René zuckte zusammen. Wusste Simon mehr als er sollte? Aber woher? Und wie konnte René ihn fragen, ohne ihm zu verraten, woher er das wusste? "Ja, war er... warum?"   
  
"Ich wundere mich nur", sagte Simon. "Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass du vielleicht nach Hause oder so fährst. Wie findet Anne das denn?"   
  
"Mit Anne ist Schluss", erklärte René etwas ungeduldig. "Sie hat nen anderen."   
  
"Sie hat was? Und das erzählst du mir so nebenbei?"   
  
"Ich hätt’s dir ja beim Kaffee erzählt... aber als der Doc gemeint hatte, ich könnte eh erst übermorgen wieder trainieren... und Clemens darf doch auch noch nicht..."   
  
_Und deshalb fährst du Hals über Kopf los?_ "Ja, klar, bietet sich dann ja an... Na, dann grüß Clemens mal von mir."   
  
"Mach ich", versprach René. "Und... sorry, dass ich dich versetzt habe. Holen wir nach, versprochen."   
  
"Das will ich auch hoffen", lächelte Simon.   
  
"Klar. Ich lad dich ein. Irgendwo lecker essen, ok?"   
  
"Das hört sich gut an", nickte Simon sofort. "Waren wir auch lang nicht mehr."   
  
"Dann - gleich übermorgen? Wenn ich wieder trainieren darf?"   
  
"Wenn Clemens dich wieder aus Bremen weg lässt, gern", grinste Simon.   
  
"Sag mal - was soll das heißen?", fragte René. Vielleicht war das eine Möglichkeit rauszufinden, wie viel Simon wusste. Und woher.   
  
"Was meinst du?" fragte Simon. _Er ist aber heut empfindlich..._   
  
"Warum sollte Clemens mich nicht wieder weglassen?" Hatte er zu heftig reagiert? Und warum dachte Simon nicht an das, was er wusste?   
  
Einen Moment schwieg Simon. "René was ist los? Warum reagierst du so komisch, wenn ich Clemens erwähne? Das ist mir vorhin schon aufgefallen." _Und wehe, du weichst mir wieder aus!_   
  
Verdammt, versuchte René Simon zu beeinflussen, denk endlich mal an das, was du weißt! "Ich reagiere nicht komisch." Schwach, wirklich schwach...   
  
Simon schnaubte. "Nee klar. Versuch es doch noch mal René."   
  
"Warum sollte ich denn komisch reagieren?"   
  
"Das will ich ja von dir wissen", sagte Simon. _Jetzt sag doch einfach was ist verdammt!_   
  
"Was soll ich sagen?"   
  
"Was los ist", schlug Simon vor.   
  
"Nichts ist los!"   
  
_Deswegen schreist du mich auch an._ "Beruhig dich René, ich will doch nichts schlimmes."   
  
"Und was willst du hören?", wollte René wissen.   
  
"Die Wahrheit."   
  
"Und was vermutest du, was die Wahrheit ist?" Hatte René Recht mit seiner Vermutung?   
  
_Das Spiel können wir jetzt vermutlich unendlich weiter spielen... Elender Sturkopf._ "Ich weiß nicht. Sag es mir doch einfach. Auf Ratespiele stehe ich nicht", sagte Simon.   
  
"Und ich steh nicht drauf, aufs Blaue irgendwelche Dinge zu erzählen, die du hören willst - oder auch nicht."   
  
"Scheint ja ein großes Geheimnis zu sein", sagte Simon kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Komm, Simon, du hast doch ne Vermutung. Ich sag einfach ja oder nein, und fertig."   
  
_Ja klar, ich frag einfach so drauf los und dann redest du kein Wort mehr mit mir._ "Du könntest mir auch einfach sagen was los ist und alles ist gut."   
  
"Ja, klar, und wenns was ist, was du nicht verträgst, redest du kein Wort mehr mit mir."   
  
Diesmal stockte Simon. _Das war fast genau das, was ich eben auch gedacht hab... sollte mir das Angst machen, dass ich jetzt schon wie ein Torhüter denke?_   
  
René grinste leise. "Nun?"   
  
"Du kannst mir alles sagen René, das solltest du wissen", sagte Simon.   
  
"Und du kannst mich alles fragen."   
  
"Ok.... Fährst du wirklich zu Clemens?"   
  
"Ja, fahre ich."   
  
"Und wann genau ist Clemens abgereist? Heute Morgen?"   
  
"Ja, genau."   
  
"Und vor zwei Tagen, da war Clemens schon mal hier. Im Krankenhaus."   
  
"Ja, er hatte ja Zeit. Und ich fand’s lieb, dass er gekommen ist."   
  
"Ist es auch, aber..." Simon zögerte erneut.   
  
"Ja?", fragte René.   
  
_Das macht man nicht für den besten Freund._ "Es ist schon ein bisschen... viel, oder?"   
  
"Wieso? Wir sind halt gut befreundet."   
  
"Und ihr wart beide schon öfter verletzt ohne dass ihr im 24-Stunden-Takt zwischen Leverkusen und Bremen hin- und her gependelt seid."   
  
"Hat halt gerade gepasst", meinte René. Irgendwie wurde er nervös.   
  
"Es hat gepasst?" wiederholte Simon. _Und die Sonne war heute Morgen grün und schien von einem rosa Himmel..._   
  
"Wie? Natürlich hat es gepasst. Wir sind beide verletzt und haben Zeit."   
  
Simon seufzte. "Ok, René, wenn du meinst..."   
  
"Wir können uns noch ne Stunde im Kreis drehen, Simon. Warum fragst du? Worauf willst du hinaus? Clemens und ich, wir sind seit langem befreundet."   
  
Simon seufzte erneut. _Er will nicht..._ "Also, grüß Clemens von mir und viel Spaß euch beiden."   
  
"Danke."   
  
"Bis übermorgen René."   
  
"Bis übermorgen."   
  
René fühlte noch immer Simons Neugier und Ungeduld, als er auflegte. Aber er konnte Clemens nicht so einfach outen, auch, wenn Simon der Richtige dafür wäre.   
  
Er würde mit Clemens darüber reden, und übermorgen würde er Simon dann einweihen können. Aber jetzt sollte er wirklich Gas geben, damit er schnell nach Bremen kam.


	29. Zwei geschenkte Tage

Zwei Stunden später parkte er vor Clemens' Haus. Die Wohnung war dunkel. Zum Glück hatte er einen Schlüssel und musste so nicht im Wagen warten.   
  
So betrat er die Wohnung und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Er überlegte, den Fernseher anzuschalten, griff dann aber doch eines der Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen, ein etwas zerfledderter Thriller. Hoffentlich kam Clemens bald.   
  
Irgendwann kuschelte er sich in Clemens' Wolldecke, und ohne dass er es merkte schlief er ein. Er wachte auf, als er Clemens Anwesenheit, seine Gedanken spürte. _Ich hab doch abgeschlossen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher..._   
  
Er hörte Schritte, die näher kamen. _Und das Licht war doch auch aus..._ Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Gleich würde Clemens ihn entdecken.   
  
Und in der Tat... _René! Gott, René, was machst du denn hier?_ Die Schritte näherten sich, dann hörte er das Reiben von Stoff an Stoff, anscheinend hockte sich Clemens neben ihn. Ganz sanft strich Clemens über Renés Wange. _Warum hast du nicht angerufen, dann hätte ich mich mehr beeilt und hätte nicht noch mit Per geklönt._   
  
René musste sich zurückhalten nicht glücklich zu grinsen. _Du bist so wunderschön, wenn du schläfst... und du siehst glücklich aus. Bist du glücklich, weil du bei mir sein kannst?_   
  
Nun konnte René nicht länger still halten. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Clemens an.   
  
"Du bist wach", flüsterte Clemens. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."   
  
"Hast du nicht", wisperte René.   
  
"Warum bist du hier? Ist etwas passiert?"   
  
"Nein, keine Angst. Ich darf erst übermorgen mit dem Training anfangen und da... dachte ich, ich komm dich mal besuchen."   
  
"Das klingt nach einer verdammt guten Idee", lächelte Clemens und küsste ihn leicht. _Die beste Idee überhaupt. Bis übermorgen!_   
  
René nickte. "Ich liebe dich..."   
  
"Ich dich auch", sagte Clemens und stahl sich erneut einen Kuss von Renés Lippen.   
  
René lächelte leicht, dann sah er Clemens etwas unsicher an. "Du... hast du mal mit Simon gesprochen?"   
  
"Mit Simon?" fragte Clemens verwirrt. _Worauf will er denn jetzt hinaus?_   
"Er hat bisschen rumgedruckst – und ich vermute, er ahnt etwas.   
  
"Oh", machte Clemens erstaunt. _Wie zum Teufel kommt er darauf?_ Woher zum Teufel weiß er das?   
  
"Ja, keine Ahnung... ich hatte gedacht, vielleicht würde er was von dir wissen..."   
  
"Nein, ich hab nur Engel und Per eingeweiht."   
  
"Und ich Rico. Und... Rüdi."   
  
"Rüdi?" _Na, du machst aber keine halben Sachen, mein Süßer._   
  
"Nein... er kennt mich halt. Und ich fand, er sollte das auch wissen."   
  
"Hey, das war kein Vorwurf", sagte Clemens sofort. "Ich find es toll. Rüdi ist wichtig für dich."   
  
"Wissen deine Eltern von dir? Und Conny?"   
  
Clemens nickte. "Nachdem das mit Jenny aus war, hab ich es ihnen gesagt. Weil mir da klar geworden ist, dass ich keine weitere richtige Beziehung mit einer Frau führen würde."   
  
"Und... was haben sie gesagt?"   
  
"Es war... ok. Sie hatten eine Weile ziemlich dran zu knapsen."   
  
"Versteh ich. Aber sie sind lieb, und was anderes hatte ich nicht erwartet."   
  
"Sie werden sich für uns freuen", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Das glaub ich auch", lächelte René.   
  
"Und deine Eltern?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Sind total ahnungslos", murmelte René.   
  
_Ich weiß..._   
  
"Aber bei Rüdi ist es so gut gelaufen", murmelte René.   
  
"Bei deinen Eltern wird es genauso laufen", sagte Clemens und griff nach Renés Hand.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Kommst du dann mit?"   
  
"Natürlich", sagte Clemens sofort.   
  
"Dann werden sie es ok finden. Sie mögen dich. Und Rüdi... ich glaub, für ihn war es entscheidend, dass du es bist."   
  
"Rüdi kennt mich ja auch lange genug. Und deine Eltern auch."   
  
"Deswegen... ich glaub, das wird es ihnen erleichtern."   
  
Clemens nickte. _Es ist so schön, dass du hier bist._   
  
"Ja, ist es", lächelte René.   
  
"Und du kannst wirklich bis übermorgen bleiben?"   
  
René lächelte glücklich. "Übermorgen Nachmittag soll ich wieder da sein."   
  
"Das ist toll", strahlte Clemens.   
  
"Ich war heute beim Doc, und der meinte, ich dürfte nicht trainieren... naja, und als mir dann klar geworden ist, dass ich zu dir kommen kann - da war das gar nicht mehr so schlimm."   
  
"Ich werd deinem Arzt ne Dankeskarte schreiben", grinste Clemens.   
  
René lachte auf.   
  
_Ich liebe es, wenn du lachst._ Unwillkürlich musste René weiterlächeln. "Hast du Hunger mein Süßer?" fragte Clemens.   
  
René überlegte kurz. "Irgendwie schon."   
  
"Dann komm", sagte Clemens. "Ich hab Fisch gekauft, der reicht für uns beide."   
  
"Klar, so als Bremer", grinste René. Clemens lachte und zog René hoch.   
  
"Kochst du inzwischen auch schon Labskaus, oder bist du noch nicht ganz eingebürgert?"   
  
Clemens schüttelte sich. "So weit geht’s dann doch nicht. Aber Fisch gibt’s schon öfter bei mir."   
  
"Ist ja auch lecker - dann lass mich mal sehen, was du draus zauberst."   
  
_So lecker wie du ist er eh nicht._   
  
René lachte leise. "Aber fast so lecker."   
  
"Na ich weiß nicht", sagte Clemens nachdenklich.   
  
"Dann lass mich mal probieren."   
  
"Dann komm her", sagte Clemens und schlang die Arme um René. Sofort lehnte sich René an ihn.   
  
_Ich hab dich vermisst, dabei waren es doch nur ein paar Stunden..._   
  
"Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Und mir ist klar geworden - ich liebe dich wirklich."   
  
Clemens lächelte zärtlich. "Ich liebe dich auch. So sehr." René kuschelte sich an ihn und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen.   
  
_Jetzt gehören wir wirklich zusammen._   
  
René nickte leicht. "Und das ist einfach... richtig."   
  
"Ja, ist es", flüsterte Clemens. René löste sich ein wenig von ihm und küsste ihn. Glücklich erwiderte Clemens den Kuss.   
  
"Komm, du hast mir was zu essen versprochen."   
  
"Stimmt", nickte Clemens und löste sich von René.   
  
"Was hast du mit dem Fisch vor? Das heißt, welcher Fisch überhaupt?"   
  
"Pangasius", sagte Clemens. "Ulli hat den neulich gemacht und das war so lecker."   
  
"Dann sag mir mal, was ich tun soll."   
  
"Schneid du mal die Zucchini", bat Clemens.   
  
René nickte, nahm sich ein großes Messer und begann, die Zucchini in Würfel zu schneiden.   
  
Gemeinsam schnibbelten sie die Kartoffeln, den Knoblauch und die Tomaten und verpackten alles zusammen mit dem Fisch in Backpapier. Dann kamen die beiden Päckchen in den Backofen.   
  
"So 15 Minuten, dann ist es fertig", sagte Clemens und sah René lächelnd an.   
  
"Und... was machen wir bis dahin?"   
  
_Ich wüsste da schon was..._   
  
"Dann erzähle."   
  
Clemens grinste, griff Renés Hand und zog ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer. _15 Minuten knutschen auf der Couch._   
  
"Klingt so gut", lächelte René und ließ in die weichen Polster sinken.   
Clemens folgte ihm und schmiegte sich sofort an ihn.   
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Ich auch. Es... es war ganz schrecklich, als du weg warst", sagte René leise. "Dich nicht mehr zu spüren..."   
  
"Ist es... schön?"   
  
René nickte. "Ganz warm und... ich fühle deine Liebe die ganze Zeit."   
  
_Das hört sich so schön an_   
  
"Ja ist es. Ich... hab mich... richtig leer gefühlt, als du vorhin gefahren bist."   
  
_Was kann ich nur tun, damit er sich nicht leer fühlen muss?_   
  
"Wir müssen uns halt so oft wie möglich sehen", sagte René.   
  
"Und... du meintest, du fühlst das auch über Telefon?"   
  
René nickte.   
  
"Dann telefonieren wir."   
  
"Ganz oft."   
  
"Immer", lächelte Clemens.   
  
René erwiderte das Lächeln. "Hattest du nicht was von Knutschen gesagt?"   
  
"Ja, stimmt, da war was", grinste Clemens und zog ihn an sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Dieser Kuss blieb zärtlich, zurückhaltend - viel Zeit blieb ihnen schließlich nicht. Es war trotzdem wunderschön. Oder vielleicht grade deshalb.   
  
Schließlich meldete sich Clemens' Kurzzeitmesser, und sie lösten sich wieder voneinander. "Wir machen nachher weiter", versprach Clemens, als er aufstand.   
  
René strahlte ihn an. _Gott bei dem Blick werden meine Knie weich..._ René sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an.   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Naja, ich hab doch nicht irgendwie besonders geguckt."   
  
"Doch", sagte Clemens. "Deine Augen haben so gestrahlt und dein Lächeln..."   
  
"Ich liebe dich halt", murmelte René.   
  
"Und das genieße ich", sagte Clemens. _Ich habs mir so lange gewünscht, ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen, dass du jetzt wirklich mein bist._   
  
"Bin ich. Und du bist mein."   
  
Ein Kribbeln schoss durch Clemens Körper, das sofort auf René überging.   
  
"Es kribbelt", lächelte René.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Es kribbelt heftig."   
  
"Ich liebe dich..."   
  
"Ich dich auch."   
  
"Es fühlt sich so schön an..."   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Kommt lass uns Essen und dann stellten wir für den restlichen Tag die Klingel und das Telefon ab."   
  
Das Kribbeln zog vom Bauch tiefer und ließ ihn vor Vorfreude aufkeuchen.   
  
Clemens lachte leise. _Und dann lass ich dich die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr aus meinem Bett._   
  
"Gott, hör auf, bitte..."   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Clemens unschuldig.   
  
"Lass uns essen, ja? Und danach... denken wir weiter."   
  
Clemens nickte und stand auf. René folgte ihm in die Küche, und gemeinsam machten füllten sie ihr Essen auf.   
  
"Hm, der ist echt gut", murmelte René, als er den ersten Bissen probierte.   
  
"Wie gesagt, das Rezept ist von Ulli."   
  
"Na da hat sich Per ja ne Frau ausgesucht, die kochen kann", lachte René.   
  
"Und die auch sonst total klasse ist. Die beiden passen einfach zusammen." _So wie wir._   
  
René lächelte und griff kurz nach Clemens Hand.   
  
"Komm, lass uns essen..." Für einen Moment blitzte ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf: Er selbst und Clemens im Bett, nackt und hocherregt.   
  
"Clemens!"   
  
"Sorry", murmelte der. _Aber die Vorstellung war so... nein, essen, René gibt’s später... René nackt, unter mir..._   
  
"Clemens!"   
  
"Ja, ich weiß... Essen."   
  
"Gut", grinste René und aß. Es schmeckte wirklich phantastisch. Auch Clemens schaffte es, sich auf seinen Fisch zu konzentrieren.   
  
Schließlich hatten sie aufgegessen. _endlich..._   
  
"Nimmersatt", grinste René.   
  
_Musste zu lange auf dich warten._   
  
"Dann... lass uns die Klingel ausstellen", nahm René Clemens Idee von vorhin auf.   
  
Clemens grinste und trat an die Klingel. Dann zog er das Festnetztelefon ab. "Handy?"   
  
René nickte und schaltete sein Handy aus. Auch Clemens' Handy war ausgeschaltet, als sie dann Hand-in-Hand ins Schlafzimmer gingen.   
  
Clemens schloss die Tür und zog René sofort fest an sich.   
  
"Jetzt sind wir ganz ungestört."   
  
_Endlich allein. Nur wir zwei._   
  
"Keiner der uns stören kann - und viel Zeit."   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Genau. Viel Zeit."   
  
"Dann können wir uns... viel Zeit lassen..."   
  
"Komm", wisperte Clemens und zog René sanft mit sich zum Bett. Er hielt ihn halb im Arm und ließ sich mit ihm auf das Bett sinken. Lächelnd lagen sie nebeneinander und sahen sich einen Moment einfach nur an.   
  
_Du machst mich glücklich._   
  
"Du mich auch", wisperte René.   
  
"Das macht mich besonders glücklich", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Ich glaube, ich war noch sie glücklich."   
  
Er fühlte, wie dieses Geständnis Clemens noch einen Glücksschauer bescherte. Er hob eine Hand und strich damit durch Clemens Haar. "So unendlich glücklich..."   
  
Clemens nickte leicht und lächelte ihn verliebt an.


	30. Die Zeit nutzen

_Küss mich._

René nickte leicht und reckte sich ein wenig um seine Lippen zu erreichen. Clemens kam ihm leicht entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.   
  
Zunächst lagen sie nur kaum spürbar aufeinander, dann erhöhte René den Druck. Breitwillig öffnete Clemens seine Lippen und vertiefte den Kuss.   
Ihre Zungen berührten sich, und das Kribbeln und Ziehen, das Clemens spürte, verstärkte Renés Gefühle. René schob sich näher, bis er halb auf Clemens lag.   
  
_René..._ René keuchte unterdrückt. _Zu viel Kleidung... will mehr von ihm..._   
  
"Dann ändere das", raunte René.   
  
"Gott...", keuchte Clemens leicht. Er zerrte sofort an seinem Shirt. René half ihm so gut es ging und bald segelte das Hemd durch die Luft.   
  
Kurz darauf war auch das andere Hemd verschwunden. Sofort schlang Clemens die Arme um René und genoss das Gefühl, als sich ihre nackte Haut berührte.   
  
_Du fühlst dich so toll an... Gott, so gut_   
  
"Und du dich erst", wisperte René und schob dabei eine Hand an Clemens Seite entlang nach unten. Er fühlte die Muskeln unter der warmen, samtigen Haut. "So schön", murmelte er dabei.   
  
_Musst du gerade sagen..._ René lächelte leicht und lehnte sich dann vor, bis er die Haut direkt unter Clemens Ohr mit den Lippen berührte. An dem Schauer, den er dabei fühlte, merkte er, wie sehr Clemens das genoss.   
  
Langsam schob er seine Lippen tiefer. Er kannte schon einige von Clemens' empfindlichen Stellen, aber er spürte jetzt noch mehr auf.   
  
Immer wieder seufzte Clemens auf, wenn René eine besonders empfindliche Stelle berührte. Und immer wieder fühlte er das Kribbeln, das er selbst auslöste. Und immer wieder fühlte er das Kribbeln, das er selbst durch seine Berührungen bei Clemens auslöste.   
  
Auch René fühlte diese Berührungen und die Erregung, die er bei Clemens auslöste, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Bande zwischen ihnen noch enger wurde.   
  
_Mehr, bitte... krieg einfach nicht genug von dir._   
  
"Was willst du mehr?", raunte René.   
  
"Dich", flüsterte Clemens. "Mehr von dir, deinen Berührungen."   
  
"Und wo?"   
  
"Überall", sagte Clemens und hob leicht seine Hüfte an. _Die Hose muss weg._   
  
"Dann zieh sie aus!"   
  
"Hilf mir", wisperte Clemens und ließ seine Hände über Renés Hinter streichen, der ebenfalls immer noch von der Jeans bedeckt war.   
  
René nickte leicht und hob die Hüfte. Clemens nutzte die Chancen und schob seine Hände zwischen ihre Körper, wo er sich sofort an Renés Hosenknopf zu schaffen machte.   
  
Leise keuchte René auf, die Finger waren so erregend, selbst, wenn Clemens ihn gar nicht unbedingt reizen wollte. "So empfindlich?" fragte Clemens neckend und zog betont langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten.   
  
"Ja, zumindest... wenn du es bist", murmelte René etwas peinlich berührt. So empfindlich war er doch sonst nicht gewesen.   
  
_Ich find’s schön._ "Das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Bin sonst nicht so", nuschelte René.   
  
"Warst halt bisher nicht mit mir zusammen", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Nein, das wird’s sein", meinte René.   
  
"Und jetzt lass und diese störenden Hosen los werden."   
  
René nickte und versuchte Clemens zu helfen die Jeans von seinen Beinen zu zerren. Danach verfuhren sie genauso mit Clemens Jeans und Shorts.   
  
Komplett nackt lagen sie dann nebeneinander, und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte René sich jetzt unsicher.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Weiß nicht", murmelte René.   
  
"Du kannst mir alles sagen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Fühlt sich nur gerade irgendwie komisch an."   
  
Clemens hob eine Hand und schob sie in Renés Nacken. "Und was fühlt sich komisch an? Wir haben auch schon heute Morgen so im Bett gelegen."   
  
"Vielleicht... weiß nicht..."   
  
"Vielleicht was?"   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern, "Vielleicht, weil es nicht spontan ist..."   
  
"Wir können auch einfach nur hier liegen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Wär doch... Verschwendung."   
  
"Aber du fühlst dich nicht wohl."   
  
"Ich gewöhn mich schon dran."   
  
_Du denkst zu viel._   
  
"Ich weiß... und ich denk jetzt sogar doppelt."   
  
"Versuch deinen Kopf auszuschalten und das hier einfach zu genießen."   
  
"Hilf mir dabei, ja?" Clemens nickte und zog René zu sich. "Schön", wisperte René.   
  
Clemens lächelte. "So ist gut mein Süßer." Er strich René über den Rücken und die Seiten, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken.   
  
_Ich liebe es, wie sich deine Haut anfühlt._   
  
"Ich liebe es, wie sich deine Hände auf meiner Haut anfühlen."   
  
Clemens Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. "Ich hab mir so oft vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, dich so zu berühren..."   
  
"Und wie ist es?", fragte René leise.   
  
"Unbeschreiblich. Viel besser, als jede Fantasie, die ich gehabt hatte."   
  
René sah ihn weiterhin an.   
  
"Ich liebe deine breiten Schultern", fuhr Clemens leise fort. "Und deine Hände."   
  
"Die krummen Dinger?", fragte René etwas ungläubig nach. Seine Finger waren wirklich schief und krumm, einige waren sogar schon mehrfach gebrochen oder ausgerenkt gewesen.   
  
Clemens nickte und umfasste eine von Renés Händen. "Sie gehören zu dir." _Und sie fühlen sich so gut an, wenn sie mich berühren._   
  
Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt bewegte René seine Finger leicht.   
  
"Glaub es einfach", wisperte Clemens und zog Renés Hand zu seinen Lippen. Sanft begann er die Finger einen nach dem anderen zu küssen. Zunächst die Fingerspitzen, ganz leicht und zärtlich, und dann die Finger hinunter bis zur Handfläche.   
  
René hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Jeder Kuss prickelte auf seiner Haut und jagte Schauer durch seinen Körper. Nach einigen Küssen am Handgelenk küsste sich Clemens weiter nach oben, den Arm entlang. Mit einem Seufzen schloss René die Augen um Clemens Liebkosungen besser genießen zu können.   
  
Die Lippen arbeiteten sich weiter, zu Renés Brust und schließlich zu seinen Brustwarzen. Sanft lies er seine Zunge um die Brustwarze streichen. René seufzte leise auf.   
  
_Gefällt dir das?_   
  
"Gott... ja, so gut!"   
  
Clemens lächelte und pustete leicht gegen die feuchte Haut. Sofort stellten sich die Brustwarzen noch mehr auf als zuvor. Diesmal stöhnte René, als Clemens seine Lippen um die Brustwarze schloss und sanft zu saugen begann.   
  
_Schmeckst du überall so gut?_   
  
"Gott Clemens", keuchte René.   
  
"Möchte dich überall probieren...   
  
"Tu es..."   
  
"Gott", keuchte Clemens und löste sich von der Brustwarze.   
  
"Nicht aufhören", bat René heiser.   
  
_Hör nicht auf, versprochen..._ Clemens küsste sich weiter nach unten.   
  
Wie schon am Morgen konnte René keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er spürte die Küsse und fühlte gleichzeitig Clemens Gefühle. Sie überwältigten ihn. Immer wieder fühlte er durch den Schleier von Lust und Verlangen Clemens tiefe Liebe.   
  
Er spreizte die Beine leicht, als Clemens weiter nach unten rutschte.   
Alles in ihm kribbelte vor Vorfreude, als er daran dachte, wie sich Clemens Lippen, seine Zunge heute morgen dort angefühlt hatte.   
  
Wieder küsste und leckte sich Clemens über Umwege ans Ziel, und die Umwege waren dieses Mal noch weiter. René hatte das Gefühl, als hätte Clemens wirklich jeden Millimeter seiner Haut geküsst.   
  
_Schmeckt so gut... will mehr... kann nicht genug von ihm kriegen..._   
  
"Ich .... ich auch nicht... von dir...", keuchte René atemlos.   
  
_Will mehr... will dich..._   
  
Bei dem Gedanken biss Clemens sanft in die Innenseite von Renés Oberschenkel.   
  
"Gott", keuchte René auf.   
  
_Gott, er ist so heiß, will ihn spüren..._   
  
"Dann mach..."   
  
Clemens rutschte höher, berührte Renés Glied fast wie zufällig.   
  
"Ja, bitte... mach!"   
  
"Nicht so ungeduldig", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Was willst du machen?"   
  
"Warts ab", flüsterte Clemens. _Jetzt haben wir Zeit, nicht wie heute Morgen..._   
  
"Ja... mach trotzdem!"   
  
Clemens lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Spitze von Renés Glied.   
  
"Gott, Clemens... mehr!"   
  
_Ja, mehr ist gut... mehr von dir..._   
  
"Bitte... mach was!"   
  
_Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst._ Clemens lies seine Zunge erneut leicht über die Spitze von Renés Glied, während er wartete, wie René auf seine Gedanken reagieren würde.   
  
René nickte leicht.   
  
"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Warum nicht?"   
  
"Ich will dich nicht überfordern."   
  
"Jetzt halt mir nicht weiter vor, dass ich vorhin den Schwanz eingekniffen hab", murmelte René und musst dann ob der Doppeldeutigkeit grinsen. Auch Clemens lachte leise.   
  
René richtete sich leicht auf und zog Clemens für einen Kuss an sich.   
  
_Ich liebe dich._   
  
"Hmm", murmelte René in den Kuss.   
  
Clemens vertiefte den Kuss und schob sich dabei über René. René spreizte die Beine. Sofort rutschte Clemens dazwischen und keuchte laut auf.   
  
"Gott, Clemens", nuschelte René und begann sich an ihm zu reiben.   
  
Clemens konnte nicht anders und kam den Bewegungen entgegen.   
  
"Mach was... sonst ist es zu spät."   
  
Clemens nickte und löste sich leicht von René. René konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten Clemens wieder an sich zu ziehen. Stattdessen schob sich seine Hand wie von alleine zwischen seine Beine.   
  
"Nichts da", raunte Clemens und schob Renés Hand zur Seite.   
  
"Dann mach du!"   
  
"Einen Moment", wisperte Clemens und lehnte sich zur Seite, zu seinem Nachttisch. Er zog schwungvoll die Schublade auf und kramte einen Moment darin herum, bis er das gesuchte endlich gefunden hatte.   
  
"Mach", drängelte René weiter.   
  
_Ich liebe deine Ungeduld._ Clemens warf die Kondome und die Tube neben René aufs Bett und schob sich dann wieder an ihn.   
  
"Bitte, mach..." Wieder schob sich seine Hand zwischen seine Beine.   
  
"Aus", sagte Clemens und umfasste diesmal selbst Renés Glied.   
  
"Ja, Clemens", raunte René.   
  
_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in mir zu spüren._ Allein dieser Gedanke ließ René leise aufkeuchen. Clemens sah ihn mit vor Lust verdunkelten Augen an.   
  
"Clemens..."   
  
Clemens lächelte und begann seine Hand leicht zu bewegen. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach einem der Kondome. René biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, als Clemens das Kondom über sein Glied zog.   
  
_Gleich werd ich dich spüren._   
  
Wieder keuchte René leise, "Bitte..."   
  
Schnell griff Clemens die Tube und öffnete den Verschluss. René fühlte, wie sehr sich Clemens darauf freute. Clemens befeuchtete seine Finger mit dem Gel und umfasste dann erneut Renés Glied, verteilte das Gel dabei auf dem Kondom.   
  
"Hör auf", bat René sehr schnell. Er fühlte, wie er so schon fast gekommen wäre.   
  
Clemens nickte und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. _Er sieht so heiß aus..._   
  
"Clemens... bitte... will dich..."   
  
Clemens stöhnte bei den Worten auf und schob sich wieder über René. Erneut benetzte er seine Finger mit dem Gel.   
  
"Ich liebe dich", wisperte René.   
  
"Ich dich auch", antwortete Clemens. Er führte seine Hand von hinten zwischen die Beine und bereitete sich vor. Sein letztes Mal war lange her, und entsprechend vorsichtig würde er sein müssen.   
  
Aber er konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Seit Jahren wartete er auf diesen Moment und jetzt endlich, war es soweit. René gehörte zu ihm.   
  
Er sah René an. "Wie willst du mich?"   
  
"Ich... ich will dich ansehen können", wisperte René.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Willst du liegen bleiben?"   
  
René nickte und streckte seine Hände nach Clemens aus. Er fühlte die Vorfreude, die Spannung, die Clemens fühlte, und das verstärkte seine Gefühle noch um ein vielfaches. Ein wenig atemlos beobachtete er, wie Clemens sich weiter vorbereitete.   
  
Schließlich war er wohl fertig, er wischte seine Finger am Laken ab und schob sich über René. Clemens fing Renés Blick ein und hielt ihn fest. Mit einer Hand griff er nach Renés Glied - und ließ sich langsam auf ihn sinken.   
  
René keuchte auf. Er fühlte, wie es langsam enger um ihn wurde, wie Clemens allmählich tiefer rutschte und ihn weiter und weiter in sich aufnahm. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.   
  
Clemens tastete mit einer Hand nach Renés und drückte sie. Er hielt einen Moment inne um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen.   
  
"Ok?", fragte René leise, denn die Gefühle, die er von Clemens spürte, waren zu widersprüchlich um sie zu verstehen.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Ist... lange her", wisperte er.   
  
René nickte leicht und legte seine freie Hand auf Clemens' Hüfte. Nach einem Moment bewegte sich Clemens wieder. Langsam hob er sich und ließ sich dann wieder sinken, tiefer als zuvor.   
  
René stöhnte auf. Clemens war so unglaublich eng. Wieder hob sich Clemens und ließ sich wieder sinken.   
  
"Oh Gott", stöhnte René und verstärkte den Griff seiner Hände um Clemens Hüfte. Einen Moment später fühlte er Clemens' Finger an seinem Handgelenk. Sie schob seine Hand in seine Mitte und schloss die Finger um sein Glied.   
  
"Ja", keuchte er und bewegte sich schneller. Inzwischen war das leichte Ziehen verschwunden und er genoss es René so zu spüren.   
  
René biss sich bald auf die Lippe um nicht laut zu keuchen, denn es fühlte sich einfach unbeschreiblich an. Dazu kamen noch die Gefühle, die er so intensiv wie noch nie zuvor spürte. Jetzt waren sie wirklich... eins.   
  
Clemens bewegte sich immer schneller. Immer wieder auf und ab, auf und ab. Die phantastische Enge schien sich noch zu verstärken.   
  
Die Empfindungen waren zu viel. Alles in René zog sich zusammen und mit einem heiseren Schrei kam er.   
  
Einen kleinen Moment später kam auch Clemens, ebenfalls mit einem leisen Schrei, dann ließ er sich auf René sinken.   
  
René schlang die Arme fest um Clemens Körper.   
  
_René... ich liebe dich_   
  
"Ich dich auch", wisperte René immer noch ein wenig atemlos.   
  
_Er klingt so toll... so rau und..._ René fühlte, wie allein seine Stimme einen Schauer durch Clemens laufen ließ.   
  
Unwillkürlich versuchte er Clemens noch enger an sich zu ziehen.   
  
_Liebe dich... liebe dich... liebe dich..._ Clemens' Gedanken wurden langsam leiser. René lächelte, während er sanft über Clemens Rücken strich.   
  
Sein Freund war ziemlich geschafft und kuschelte sich träge an ihn.   
  
"Es war wunderschön", wisperte René kaum hörbar.   
  
"Hmm..." _War es, so wunderschön... so heiß und geil und so viel besser als ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe_   
  
René grinste. Er drückte einen Kuss gegen Clemens Stirn und tastete dann nach der Bettdecke. Clemens wurde bestimmt langsam kalt. Er war leicht verschwitzt, und seine Haut kühlte deutlich ab. Doch nach dem, was René durch seine Gedanken mitbekam, registrierte Clemens das schon gar nicht mehr.   
  
Vorsichtig um Clemens nicht zu wecken, zog er die Decke über sie. Dann schloss er selbst die Augen.


	31. Ein überraschender, überraschter Besuch

Er wurde einige Zeit später von einem undefinierbaren Poltern geweckt.   
  
"Hmm?", machte er träge, hielt die Augen aber noch geschlossen.   
  
Wieder ertönte das Poltern, das er diesmal auch als Klopfen an der Tür identifizierte. "Clemens", nuschelte er müde.   
  
Clemens bewegte sich und brummte etwas.   
  
"Hast du seit Neustem nen Hund?"   
  
"Nix Hund", grummelte Clemens und versuchte sich noch enger an René zu kuscheln. Wieder ertönte das Klopfen, diesmal begleitet von einem gedämpften Ruf, den René durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür aber nicht verstehen konnte.   
  
"Wer ist denn dann da? Clemens!", wurde René etwas lauter, wie auch das Klopfen lauter wurde.   
  
Gähnend hob Clemens den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung", murmelte er.   
  
"Und was tut man dagegen?"   
  
"Ignorieren?" _Und weiter kuscheln..._ René lachte leise und zog ihn näher, dann küsste er seine warme Haut.   
  
Das Klopfen dauerte noch einen Moment an, dann hörte es plötzlich auf.   
  
_Na also..._   
  
"Clemens? Clemens bist du da?" Diesmal war die Stimme klar und deutlich zu verstehen.   
  
"Nein", nuschelte Clemens in Renés Brust.   
  
"Clemens?" Die Wohnungstür fiel laut zu. "Clemens bist du da? Verdammt sag was!"   
  
"Hmm... bin da...", antwortete Clemens ein klein wenig lauter. _Nerv nicht..._   
  
Schritte näherten sich. "Ist dir was passiert Clemens? Muss ich nen Krankenwagen rufen?"   
  
"Was soll los sein?", fragte Clemens jetzt so laut, dass die Person draußen es wohl hören konnte.   
  
Die Schritte kamen jetzt schnell näher. "Was los ist? Wir waren vor über einer Stunde verabredet, das ist los!"   
  
"Scheiße, Per", murmelte Clemens.   
  
"Per?" wisperte René.   
  
"Hmm...", machte Clemens und stützte sich hoch.   
  
"Clemens, was macht Per hier?" fragte René nun mit ein wenig Panik in der Stimme. "Hast du ihm von uns erzählt?"   
  
"Nein, hab ich nicht. Und er ist hier, weil ich komplett vergessen..." Die Schlafzimmertür unterbrach ihn.   
  
"Clemens was..." Per brach mitten im Satz und starrte auf die Szene vor sich.   
  
"René - Per, Per - René", stellte Clemens sie überflüssigerweise vor.   
  
"Ihr... seid nackt", stellte Per fest.   
  
"Oh, gut, dass dus sagst", meinte Clemens, schaffte es aber nicht zu grinsen.   
  
"Clemens, die Decke", flüsterte René und versuchte sich gut es ging vor Pers Blicken zu verstecken.   
  
Mit einer Hand zog Clemens die Bettdecke höher.   
  
"Danke, aber ich hab inzwischen alles gesehen", sagte Per trocken. "Und ehrlich gesagt, mehr als ich wollte."   
  
"Tut mir leid", murmelte René.   
  
Per schüttelte den Kopf. "Zieht euch an und kommt ins Wohnzimmer, ja?"   
  
Unsicher nickte René, das sah Per aber schon nicht mehr. "Komm, du hast Per gehört", seufzte Clemens und rutschte zum Bettende. René nickte nur unsicher und stand ebenfalls auf.   
  
"Hey, was ist?" fragte Clemens, als er Renés Blick bemerkte.   
  
"Was soll sein", murmelte René.   
  
"Du guckst so komisch." _Als hättest du Angst vor Per._   
  
"Ist das nicht verständlich?"   
  
"Das ist Per", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf. "Wovor hast du bei ihm Angst?"   
  
"Ich hab halt noch nicht so vielen Leuten gesagt, dass ich mit dir... und wie er eben geguckt hat, findet er's nicht so prickelnd."   
  
Clemens lachte auf. "Ach Süßer, Per ist nur sauer, dass er es so erfahren hat und ich es ihm nicht erzählt habe."   
  
"Hmm... wenn du meinst..."   
  
_Mein ich._ "Vertrau mir. Außerdem kennst du doch Per auch ein bisschen."   
  
"Ja, aber... verstehst du mich nicht?", fragte René leise, während er seine Shorts überzog.   
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, nicht so ganz", sagte Clemens. "Ich mein, wir hatten doch heute morgen drüber geredet und du warst einverstanden, dass Per es erfährt. Und du hast es Rüdi erzählt."   
  
"Das meine ich nicht. Ich finds ja richtig, dass er von uns erfährt. Aber ich kann doch trotzdem nervös sein."   
  
"Komm her", sagte Clemens und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. René nickte und griff seine Hand. _Ich liebe dich und es gibt keinen Grund so nervös zu sein._   
  
Unwillkürlich musste René lächeln, als er das hörte. Clemens zog ihn sanft an sich. Für einen Moment kuschelte sich René in seine Arme, dann hatte er genug Ruhe gesammelt um Per gegenüberzutreten.   
  
Schnell zogen sie sich fertig an und gingen dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo Per wartete. Er saß auf einem der Sessel und sah sie an, ohne etwas zu sagen.   
  
"Komm Per", sagte Clemens. "Sag was."   
  
"Was soll ich sagen?"   
  
"Was dir im Kopf rum geht", schlug Clemens und zog René mit sich zum Sofa.   
  
Per hielt den Kopf schief, dann grinste er leicht. "Dass ihr beide mir angezogen doch definitiv besser gefallt."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Blödmann."   
  
Pers Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Aber du! Wie lange wolltest du mir das noch verheimlichen?"   
  
"Ich wollte es dir nicht verheimlichen. Ich hätte es dir schon noch erzählt."   
  
"Ja, und wann?"   
  
"Vermutlich übermorgen", sagte Clemens grinsend.   
  
"Dann kannst dus mir ja jetzt gleich ganz erzählen, oder? Dann hast dus hinter dir - und René auch."   
  
"Was willst du denn noch wissen?" fragte Clemens und zog René ein wenig näher. _Entspann dich._   
  
"Zum Beispiel, wie du René endlich überzeugen konntest."   
  
"Ich... es ist einfach passiert", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Aha - plopp, und schon lagt ihr zusammen im Bett."   
  
Clemens verdrehte die Augen. "Nicht ganz. Ich... hab mich irgendwie verraten und René hat rausgefunden, dass ich schwul bin und auf ihn stehe."   
  
"Und anstatt schreiend rauszurennen hat er dich abgeknutscht, wie in einem schlechten Liebesroman?"   
  
"Rico meinte... das Clemens und ich zusammen passen würden", schaltete sich René ein. "Und na ja... ich hab nachgedacht und irgendwie... stimmt es. Wir passen perfekt zusammen."   
  
Per lachte leise. "Wenn du das früher gewusst hättest, Clemens, dass es so einfach ist."   
  
"Ja, murmelte Clemens und sah René an. _Wir hätten schon lange zusammen sein können._   
  
"Hätte ich was geahnt...", murmelte René entschuldigend.   
  
"Wir sind jetzt zusammen", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Und wenn ihr nicht gerade nackt seid, seht ihr echt schön aus zusammen. So verliebt...", lächelte Per. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens."   
  
"Danke", sagte Clemens strahlend.   
  
Auch René nickte, "Danke."   
  
"Ich nehme an, dass ihr dann absichtlich die Klingel und die Telefone abgestellt habt", sagte Per.   
  
"Wie? Ach so, ja...", murmelte René.   
  
"René kann nur bis übermorgen bleiben und wir..." fügte Clemens hinzu.   
  
"Und so lange wollt ihr Ruhe in eurem Liebesnest... du weißt aber schon, Clemens, dass morgen Mannschaftsbesprechung ist, oder?"   
  
"Echt?" fragte Clemens und runzelte die Stirn.   
  
"Ja, echt. Mit Videoanalyse und allem, was nach solchen Spielen weh tut."   
  
"Scheiße", brummte Clemens. "Und da kann ich mich auch vermutlich nicht drücken..."   
  
"Würd ich dir zumindest nicht empfehlen. Die Stimmung ist nicht gerade rosig."   
  
"Ich weiß. Also, wann muss ich da aufschlagen?"   
  
"Halb zwei."   
  
Clemens sah zu René. "Du hast es gehört. Morgen um halb zwei muss ich dich allein lassen."   
  
René grinste leicht. "Hab ich nen bisschen Zeit mich zu erholen."   
  
_Du willst schon Ruhe von mir?_ Clemens schnaubte.   
  
"Du forderst mich halt."   
  
"Wer von uns ist hier fast 30?" lachte Clemens.   
  
"Ich bin schließlich noch krank..."   
  
Per grinste. "Ist Verliebtheit jetzt ne anerkannte Krankheit?"   
  
"Er ist doch auf den Kopf gefallen", grinste Clemens breit. _Und darüber bin ich verdammt froh_   
  
"Hat doch nen harten Schädel, der Vogel", grinste Per zurück.   
  
"Pfosten sind aber auch hart."   
  
"Aber du wirst ja jetzt gut gepflegt. Und du siehst auch ganz gesund aus."   
  
"Ja, was gute Pflege so alles ausmacht", grinste René.   
  
"Darfst du eigentlich so anstrengenden Aktivitäten nachgehen?" fragte Per.   
  
"Clemens ist ganz... vorsichtig", grinste René, der sich zusehends wohler fühlte.   
  
_Oh ja... vorsichtig und zärtlich... wie vorhin..._   
  
René biss sich kurz auf die Zunge, als er die Gedanken hörte.   
  
"Und dein Bruder weiß also auch über euch bescheid", sagte Per.   
  
"Ja, er... er hat mir gut zugeredet."   
  
_Gut zugeredet? Er hat dich eifersüchtig gemacht._ "Rico hat uns wirklich sehr geholfen", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Das auch", murmelte René als Antwort auf Clemens' Gedanken. "Rico ist ganz klasse - für nen Bruder. Meistens."   
  
"Meistens?" fragte Per.   
  
"Er kann auch ganz schön nerven."   
  
"Das haben Geschwister so an sich", grinste Per.   
  
"Und Freunde auch, wenn sie einfach so ins Schlafzimmer stürmen", grinste Clemens.   
  
Per schnaubte. "Ich hab mir sonstwas ausgemalt, als du nicht gekommen bis und dein Handy und Festnetz aus war. Ich dachte, du liegst mit aufgeschlagenem Kopf im Badezimmer oder so."   
  
"Und mach dafür vorher das Handy aus", erwiderte Clemens ungläubig.   
  
Per zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sorry, ich hab mir halt Sorgen gemacht."   
  
"Is ja ok. Bin ja froh drüber, so nen Freund zu haben. So lieb ich nämlich nicht wochenlang mit aufgeschlagenem Schädel im Bad - bis ich anfange zu stinken."   
  
Per grinste leicht. "Ich wollt euch echt nicht stören Jungs."   
  
"Is schon ok... so konnten wir dir wenigstens gleich davon erzählen."   
  
"Weiß außer Rico und mir denn schon jemand von euch?" fragte Per.   
  
"Rüdi", erzählte René.   
  
"Engel weiß es noch nicht?" fragte Per.   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Bin noch nicht dazu gekommen."   
  
"Ich weiß also wirklich mal was vor ihm", grinste Per.   
  
"Hast dir das Wissen aber auch ziemlich dreist erschlichen", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Oh bitte, auf die nackten Tatsachen hätte ich gern verzichtet."   
  
"Zumindest bist du nicht früher gekommen", grinste Clemens, und René musste sich bei den Gedanken, die er dazu hörte, zusammenreißen.   
  
"Ja Gott sei dank", murmelte Per.   
  
Clemens lachte nur leise.   
  
"Und jetzt lass ich euch auch wieder allein", sagte Per. "Ich hab mich ja nun überzeugt, dass es dir gut geht und ihr beiden wollt bestimmt noch ein bisschen... kuscheln oder so."   
  
"Wenn es ok ist... tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich unsere Verabredung verpasst habe."   
  
"Hattest ja ne gute Ausrede", lachte Per.   
  
René strahlte Clemens an.   
  
"Viel Spaß noch ihr beiden. Und Clemens, vergiss die Besprechung nicht."   
  
"Ruf vorher... ich stell mir nen Wecker", versprach Clemens.   
  
Per nickte und stand auf. "Bis morgen."   
  
Clemens stand auf und umarmte Per schnell. "Bis morgen."   
  
Dann trat Per auf René zu und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Schlagartig stürmten die Gedanken auf ihn ein. _... es wirklich noch geschafft... Clemens muss überglücklich sein..._   
  
René presste die Lippen zusammen um sich nicht zu verraten. "War schön dich zu sehen Per."   
  
"Vielleicht sehen wir uns vor übermorgen ja noch." _Wenn Clemens dich aus seinem Bett lässt._   
  
"Wir können ja zusammen was essen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Das ist ne gute Idee, dann kommst du auch pünktlich zur Besprechung." _Solange ihr beide dann auch angezogen seid._   
  
"Wir werden angezogen sein", sagte René bevor er es verhindern konnte.   
  
"Ups", machte Per erschrocken. "Sorry, das hab ich nicht laut sagen wollen."   
  
"Schon gut", lachte Clemens und sah René warnend an. _Sei vorsichtig._ "Damit wirst du uns wohl noch ein bisschen aufziehen..."   
  
"Klar", nickte Per mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln. Er schien wirklich unsicher zu sein wegen des Gedanken, den er vermeintlich laut ausgesprochen hatte.   
  
_Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das nicht laut gesagt hab. Aber ich muss, sonst hätte René nicht so reagiert. Gott ist das peinlich... wenn ich jetzt schon nicht mehr weiß, was ich sage und denke..._   
  
"Komm, geh nach Haus und entspann dich", riet Clemens. "Siehst ziemlich fertig aus."   
  
Per grinste schief. "Hast recht. Bis morgen Clemens."   
  
"Bis morgen", verabschiedeten Clemens und René ihn, und Clemens brachte ihn zur Tür.


	32. Ein paar Mails

René war erleichtert, als Per verschwand und er wieder nur Clemens hören und fühlen konnte. Sofort schloss der ihn in seine Arme.   
  
René kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Es war anstrengend andere Leute zu hören, aber bei Clemens war das anders. Es... fühlte sich völlig normal an. Clemens dachte an nichts Aufregendes, nur an ihn, und daran, wie sehr er ihn liebte.   
  
"Und? War dein Outing bei Per so schlimm?" fragte Clemens irgendwann leise.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Per ist lieb."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Und er freut sich sehr für uns."   
  
"Ja... Und er weiß, wie lange du schon..."   
  
Clemens nickte und grinste schief. "Ich musste mit jemandem reden, sonst wär ich wahnsinnig geworden."   
  
"Is ja ok... und Per war der Richtige dafür."   
  
Clemens schmiegte sich noch enger an René. "Du... hörst jetzt auch Pers Gedanken, oder?"   
  
René nickte leicht.   
  
Clemens seufzte. "Hat sich dieser Typ aus dem Internet noch mal gemeldet?"   
  
"Wir haben uns ein paar Mal geschrieben, aber seit gestern hab ich nicht mehr geguckt."   
  
_Ich hab dich ja auch abgelenkt._   
  
"Ich lass mich gern von dir ablenken", lächelte René. "Und deine Gedanken... sie sind anders als die von anderen. Sie nerven nicht und sind nicht anstrengend."   
  
Clemens lächelte, als er das hörte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste René sanft. _Ich liebe dich._   
  
René entspannte sich merklich in seinen Armen, dann erwiderte er den Kuss.   
  
_So ist gut..._   
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss René den leichten Kuss.   
  
"Willst du mal gucken, ob sich dein Ratgeber aus dem Netz gemeldet hat?" fragte Clemens nach einer Weile.   
  
René nickte und löste sich leicht von Clemens, dann zog er ihn mit sich ins Gästezimmer, in dem, wie er wusste, Clemens' Laptop stand. Sie setzten sich auf das Gästebett, den Laptop vor sich auf der Matratze.   
  
Clemens startete den Rechner, dann öffnete René die Website, um seine Mails anzusehen. Tatsächlich hatte Lupos geantwortet.   
  
"Hallo,   
wie gesagt, leider kenn ich kein Patentrezept. Vermutlich hilft nur üben und ausprobieren. Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du die auf die Gedanken einer bestimmten Person im Raum konzentrierst. Gut möglich, dass du die anderen Gedanken dann nicht mehr hörst. Ich... ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich es vorschlagen soll, aber wollen wir uns mal treffen? So von Angesicht zu Angesicht redet es sich doch viel leichter, als per Mail.   
  
Gruß Lupos."   
  
René schluckte. "Das hab ich befürchtet", murmelte er.   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Er will sich mit mir treffen", drehte René den Laptop zu Clemens, so dass er die Mail ebenfalls lesen konnte.   
  
Clemens las sich schnell die Mail durch und seufzte. "Ja, damit war wirklich zu rechnen. Ich nehm an, du hast ihm nicht erzählt, wie das wirklich passiert ist, oder?"   
  
René schnaubte. "Zumindest nicht, dass ich bei nem Bundesligaspiel gegen nen Torpfosten geknallt bin. Nein, ich hab geschrieben, mir ist nen Ast auf den Kopf geknallt, als ich bei meiner Oma den Apfelbaum gefällt habe."   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Mein kleiner Holzfäller."   
  
"Wo sonst kriegt man so eine Verletzung her", fragte René etwas säuerlich.   
  
_So empfindlich..._ "Komm, das war nicht böse gemeint. Ich weiß, dass du ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen konntest. Aber was willst du jetzt machen?"   
  
"Ihm noch immer nicht die Wahrheit sagen?"   
  
"Also willst du dich nicht mit ihm treffen."   
  
"Ich würd echt gerne, aber das geht nicht. Er darf nicht erfahren wer ich bin."   
  
_Aber er könnte dir vielleicht helfen..._ "Vermutlich nicht", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Er kann Gedanken lesen. Er würde sofort wissen, dass wir beide zusammen sind."   
  
"Oh", machte Clemens. Daran hatte er wirklich nicht gedacht.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Aber es würde sicher interessant sein mit ihm zu reden... meinst du, ich könnte ihm vorschlagen zu telefonieren?"   
  
"Kann er denn übers Telefon keine Gedanken hören?" fragte Clemens.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Er war überrascht, dass ich das kann."   
  
"Dann ist das Telefon doch ne gute Idee", sagte Clemens sofort.   
  
René nickte. "Ich werd’s ihm vorschlagen", meinte er und begann zu tippen:   
  
"Hallo,   
Dein Vorschlag sich zu treffen klingt ziemlich gut, aber aus verschiedenen Gründen... was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal telefonieren?   
Ich meine... du kannst meine Gedanken dann nicht hören, und ich deine auch nicht, weil ich dich nie berührt habe. So ist dann keiner im Vorteil.   
Grüße"   
  
Darunter setzte René seine Handynummer und schickte die Mail ab.   
  
Clemens schmiegte sich lächelnd an René. "Dann solltest du vermutlich dein Handy wieder anstellen. Sonst verpasst du den Anruf noch."   
  
René grinste leicht und drehte den Kopf um Clemens zu küssen. "Blöde Idee", nuschelte er gegen Clemens' Lippen, dann zog er das Handy heraus und schaltete es an.   
  
"Und was machen wir beide Hübschen jetzt?" wisperte Clemens in den Kuss hinein.   
  
"Was schlägst du so vor?", grinste René gegen seine Lippen.   
  
"Hm...", machte Clemens und ließ eine Hand über Renés Rücken gleiten.   
  
"Und du meinst, das soll mich überzeugen", fragte René, schloss aber genießerisch die Augen.   
  
"Nicht?" fragte Clemens und zupfte am Saum von Renés Hemd.  
  
  
"Weiß nicht..."   
  
Clemens Finger schoben sich unter den Stoff und berührten die nackte Haut darunter. "Und jetzt?"   
  
"Jetzt... glaub ich, dass das doch ne ganz nette Idee ist..."   
  
Clemens grinste. "Du bist aber leicht zu überzeugen."   
  
"Ich kann’s dir auch schwerer machen", erwiderte René das Grinsen.   
  
_Ach ja?_   
  
"Wenn du willst", grinste René und setzte sich gerader hin.   
  
"Und du meinst, du kannst mir widerstehen?"   
  
"Versuch es", grinste René. Ihm war klar, dass er gar nicht widerstehen wollte, aber ein wenig... umworben zu werden hatte schon seinen Reiz.   
  
Clemens grinste ebenfalls und rückte näher zu René. Seine Hand streichelte immer noch hauchzart über Renés Rücken. Es fühlte sich schön an, aber noch fiel es René nicht schwer.   
  
Nun lehnte sich Clemens vor und berührte mit seinen Lippen die Haut unter Renés Ohr. Das fühlte sich schön an, leicht kribbelig.   
  
_Ich kann dich immer noch spüren._ dachte Clemens, während er die Haut sanft liebkoste.   
  
Sofort zog es kribbelig in seinen Bauch. Clemens' Gedanken waren so eindeutig... "Das ist fies", flüsterte René.   
  
"Wieso?" wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Weil es so... unbeschreiblich war."   
  
"War es", stimmte Clemens zu und sog Renés Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Lippen. _Besser als ich es mir je erträumt hab._   
  
René nickte leicht, so leicht, dass Clemens weiterhin sein Ohr liebkosen konnte. "Heiß und... geil."   
  
Ein Schauer lief durch Clemens Körper, als er an das Gefühl dachte, René in sich zu spüren.   
  
"Das... muss toll sein", murmelte René.   
  
"Ist es", murmelte Clemens und begann nun Renés Ohrmuschel zu küssen.  
  
  
René musste sich inzwischen ziemlich zusammenreißen weiterhin ruhig zu atmen. Clemens Hand war unterdessen langsam nach vorn gewandert und strich nun über Renés Bauch nach oben. Es fiel René immer schwerer ruhig zu bleiben, zumal Clemens' Gedanken alles andere als unschuldig waren und ihn ebenfalls erregten.   
  
Schließlich erreichten Clemens Finger seine Brustwarzen. Sie waren schon ohne direkte Berührungen aufgestellt und so besonders empfindlich.   
  
Ganz leicht stupste Clemens mit den Fingerspitzen dagegen. Dabei dachte er daran, wie gut es sich anfühlte, sie mit den Lippen zu verwöhnen. Diesmal konnte René ein leichtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.   
  
"Na... schon überzeugt?", fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Noch... nicht ganz", wisperte René. Clemens schob das Shirt hoch und beugte sich vor um die linke Brustwarze zu küssen und mit der Zunge zu umspielen.   
  
René holte tief Luft und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.   
  
"Gut?", fragte Clemens und pustete gegen die feuchte Brustwarze.   
  
"Sehr...", murmelte René.   
  
"Dann... gibst du auf?"   
  
"Nein... du musst schon mehr... zeigen, um mich zu überzeugen..."   
  
"Noch mehr?", fragte Clemens und dachte erneut intensiv an das Gefühl, als René mit ihm geschlafen hatte, als er in ihm gewesen war.   
  
"Gott", keuchte René und spürte deutlich, wie ihn der Gedanke erregte. Es war, als würde er sich selbst in sich fühlen.   
  
Clemens grinste leicht, als er seine freie Hand auf Renés Oberschenkel legte. René biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht schon aufgeben zu müssen. Langsam ließ Clemens seine Hand nach innen wandern, wo sich Renés Erregung schon deutlich durch die Jeans abzeichnete. Er strich leicht darüber.   
  
_Am liebsten würde ich dich sofort wieder in mir spüren._   
  
"Clemens...", flüsterte René   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens und verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand.   
  
"Überzeug mich noch ein bisschen, dann..."   
  
"Noch mehr Überzeugung?" fragte Clemens grinsend.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Ich würd auch gern..."   
  
Clemens hob den Kopf und sah René an. "Du willst...?"   
  
René nickte leicht. "Es fühlt sich toll an."   
  
Clemens lächelte und beugte sich vor um René zu küssen. "Dann lass uns zurück ins Schlafzimmer gehen."   
  
René erwiderte den Kuss und nickte dann. Sofort griff Clemens nach Renés Hand und zog ihn mit sich vom Gästebett. Er ging hinter René her durch den Flur und schob sich dabei dicht an ihn.   
  
René spürte deutlich, wie erregt Clemens bereits war. Hart drückte er sich gegen Renés Hintern. _Kann es kaum noch erwarten._   
  
"Wie ist es?", fragte René. Es fühlte sich so gut, so erregend an, wenn Clemens daran dachte.   
  
"Unbeschreiblich", wisperte Clemens. "Man fühlt sich so... es ist, als wär man eins. Man fühlte jede Bewegung, jedes kleine Zucken..."   
  
René nickte, so hatte er es auch erlebt, als er in Clemens... Schon allein der Gedanke erregte ihn.  
  
  
Clemens versuchte sich immer dichter an Renés Rücken zu drängen und schob seine Hände vorn unter Renés Hemd. Er tastete nach seinen Brustwarzen und massierte sie fest.   
  
"Gott Clemens", stöhnte René auf.   
  
_Erzähl mir, was du willst..._   
  
"Dich", raunte René und rieb seinen Hintern an Clemens Glied.   
  
  
Clemens lehnte sich leicht nach vorn und küsste Renés Nacken. Dabei drängte er sich näher an René. _Es fühlt sich so toll an... du wirst es genießen._  
  
Wieder keuchte René. Dann griff er Clemens Hand und zog ihn schnell hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er sich gleich aufs Bett sinken. Clemens schob sich über ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch.   
  
René keuchte leise auf, und noch einmal, als er die Beine spreizte und Clemens dichter auf ihm lag. _Du bist so sexy._   
  
"Musst du gerade sagen..."   
  
Clemens lächelte in den Kuss und bewegte seine Hüften leicht.   
  
"Zieh mich aus", bat René leise.   
  
"Nur zu gern", wisperte Clemens.   
  
Dann ließ er seine Hände an Renés Hüfte hinuntergleiten. Schnell öffnete er die Jeans und mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie die Hose über Renés Beine. Ebenso wurden sie Clemens' Kleidung los. Einen Moment sah Clemens René einfach nur bewundernd an.   
  
_So wunderschön... viel schöner als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Weil ich jetzt endlich darf._   
  
"Tu was", bat René heiser.   
  
"Was soll ich tun? Das hier?", fragte Clemens und strich mit dem Finger seine Brust hinunter.   
  
René nickte und hob gleichzeitig seine Hüften an. "Nicht so schnell", raunte Clemens und beugte sich nach unten um ihn zu küssen.   
  
Hungrig erwiderte René den Kuss. Er legte seine Hände auf Clemens' Nacken und Rücken und zog ihn kraftvoll auf sich.   
  
_So stürmisch._ Clemens keuchte leicht und presste sich eng an René.   
  
"Bist so geil", raunte René und intensivierte den Kuss.   
  
_Und du erst!_   
  
René spreizte die Beine und ließ Clemens dazwischen rutschen. Erneut keuchte Clemens und begann sich an René zu reiben. "Will... mehr...", keuchte der heiser.   
  
Clemens nickte und griff sich die Tube Gleitgel, die immer noch auf der Matratze lag. Er hielt René fest an sich gedrückt und drehte sich mit ihm auf die Seite.   
  
René folgte der Bewegung nur zu gern und suchte sofort wieder nach Clemens Lippen. Dann fühlte er Clemens' Hand auf seinem Hintern. Sie strich über die Haut, hoch bis zum Rücken und runter bis zum Oberschenkel. _fühlt sich so gut an..._   
  
"Clemens", wisperte René heiser.   
  
"Was möchtest du? Was soll ich machen?", fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Berühr mich", flüsterte René.   
  
_Gott... René_   
  
"Bitte, ich will dich spüren", fuhr René heiser fort.   
  
Bei den Worten keuchte Clemens leise auf. _Das ist... hoffentlich halte ich durch, er ist so heiß, so geil... wird so eng sein..._   
  
René fühlte bei den Gedanken eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper laufen.   
  
_So lange von geträumt..._ , dachte Clemens weiter, dann sah René diese Traumbilder, die sich Clemens vorgestellt hatte. Sie beide nackt, er selbst, wie so oft in Clemens' Gedanken, wunderschön, und verschwitzt. Und hocherregt.   
  
René stöhnte unwillkürlich. Er hatte das Gefühl, allein von Clemens Gedanken kommen zu können. Dann, auf einmal, war ein kühler, glitschiger Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken und strich dort über die empfindliche Haut. Dabei sah er weiter diese Bilder, sie wirkten wie mit Weichzeichner aufgenommen, hell, warme Farben - und voller Erregung.   
  
So bekam er kaum mit, wie Clemens langsam mit dem Finger in ihn eindrang. Erst, als er seinen Finger bog und mit der Kuppe herumtastete, keuchte er auf einmal auf.   
  
"Gut?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Viel besser", raunte René und drängte sich gegen den Finger. "Mach das noch mal..."   
  
Clemens lächelte und drückte einen Kuss gegen Renés Schulter. Gleichzeitig krümmte er seinen Finger erneut.   
  
"Ja!", keuchte René heiser auf.   
  
_So eng..._ Dazu kamen wieder diese Gedanken, die Bilder, Clemens über ihm, in ihm... Das alles war zu viel. Als Clemens erneut diesen empfindlichen Punkt in ihm traf, keuchte er auf und kam.   
  
_Oh..._ Clemens ließ seinen Finger in ihm, bewegte ihn aber nicht mehr, sondern ließ René langsam wieder runterkommen. _Gott, er sieht so geil aus, wenn er kommt._   
  
Schwer atmend schloss René die Augen. Clemens zog jetzt doch den Finger zurück und kuschelte sich neben ihn. _So geil, wenn du kommst..._   
  
"Sorry", wisperte René nach einem Moment.   
  
"Hm? Wieso das denn?" _Warum meint er sich entschuldigen zu müssen? Weil er so geil gekommen ist?_   
  
René errötete bei den Gedanken leicht.   
  
"Shht, alles ok", wisperte Clemens und strich René kurz über den beschmierten Bauch, dann angelte er nach einem T-Shirt und wischte die Haut trocken.   
  
René sah Clemens an, die Wangen immer noch leicht gerötet. "Ich wollte noch nicht... aber deine Gedanken und dann... dein Finger... das war einfach zu viel."   
  
"Bist wunderschön" _wenn du kommst_ Clemens beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leicht auf die warmen Wangen. René konnte nicht anders und lächelte.   
  
_Ich liebe dich, René..._   
  
"Ich dich auch", sagte René und strich Clemens über den nackten Rücken.   
  
Clemens rutschte noch ein wenig dichter an ihn. Dabei fühlte René, dass er noch ziemlich erregt war. Langsam ließ René seine Hand von Clemens Rücken nach vorn streichen.   
  
"Hmm... lass", bat Clemens leise. _Wir haben Zeit... ist schön mit dir hier zu liegen, dich zu fühlen... und wie du ausgesehen hast..._   
  
"Ich berühr dich aber gern", murmelte René, ließ seine Hand aber ruhig auf Clemens Hüfte liegen.   
  
"Wir wollten uns doch nen gemütlichen Tag machen", wisperte Clemens und küsste ihn hinter dem Ohr.   
  
René nickte. "Wir haben Zeit, du hast recht."   
  
Clemens zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich. _Ist schön so..._   
  
René nickte. "Sehr schön..."   
  
Er hörte, fühlte, wie Clemens sich weiter entspannte. Er schlief nicht, aber er genoss es einfach René so nahe sein zu dürfen und wirklich Zeit dafür zu haben. Und auch er selbst genoss es. Er fühlte Clemens Liebe und fragte sich, wie er das jemals ohne ausgehalten hatte.   
  
Er wusste zumindest, dass er nie wieder auf dieses Gefühl verzichten wollte. Bei Clemens, in seinen Armen, fühlte er sich einfach unendlich wohl. Und nur bei Clemens war es auch einfach schön, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu kennen.


	33. Ein verkorkstes Gespräch

Sie lagen eine ganze Zeit so da, bis plötzlich Renés Handy klingelte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, dann suchte er das Gerät. Es dauerte etwas, bis er es endlich in den Händen hielt. "Unbekannte Nummer".   
  
"Das ist bestimmt Lupos", sagte Clemens.   
  
René nickte und nahm das Gespräch an. "Hallo?"   
  
"Hi", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.   
  
"Bist du... Lupos?", fragte René unsicher und kam sich dabei ziemlich dämlich vor.   
  
Die Stimme lachte leise. "Ja bin ich."   
  
"Dann... bist du hier richtig", sagte René noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt.   
  
"Du hörst dich nicht besonders glücklich an", sagte Lupos.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, bin ich... eigentlich. Ist nur komisch mit dir zu reden."   
  
"Wollen wir uns nicht doch lieber treffen?" fragte Lupos. "Das wäre viel einfacher, als mit nem Fremden zu telefonieren."   
  
"Nein!", kam es viel zu schnell und fast etwas panisch von René.   
  
"Ok", sagte Lupos erstaunt. "Ich... das war nur ein Vorschlag..."   
  
"Es ist nur... es ist mir lieber so, ok? Lass uns... mal so versuchen."   
  
"Du hast Angst, dass ich deine Gedanken lese, oder?" fragte Lupos.   
  
"Nein", schüttelte René den Kopf. "Könnte ich bei dir schließlich auch. Es ist nur... ich möchte nicht, dass du weißt, wer ich bin."   
  
"Okaayy", sagte Lupos gedehnt.   
  
"Also... wie ist das bei dir gekommen? Dass du Gedanken hören kannst?", versuchte René das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.   
  
"Ähnlich wie bei dir, durch einen Unfall", erzählte Lupos. "Ich war schwimmen und bin mit dem Kopf gegen einen Felsen geknallt."   
  
"Aua", machte René. "Hast aber dann verdammt Glück gehabt. Andere brechen sich dabei das Genick."   
  
"Hab nen Dickkopf", grinste Lupos. "Aber schmerzhaft war es."   
  
"Hmm - bei mir auch. Hab nen paar Tage im Krankenhaus verbracht."   
  
"Und als ich aufgewacht bin, da konnte ich die Gedanken meines Arztes und der Schwestern hören."   
  
René nickte. "Und von irgendeinem Patienten... keine Ahnung, der muss mich irgendwie auch berührt haben."   
  
"Dich muss wirklich jemand berührt haben?" hakte Lupos nach. "Das find ich total schräg. Ich muss nur jemanden angucken und les alles."   
  
"Irgendwie muss ich wohl erstmal die Frequenz bekommen. Aber ich bin ganz froh drüber. Wobei - früher oder später berührt man eh mehr oder weniger alle. Freunde, Kollegen und so."   
  
"Ja", seufzte Lupos. "Man kann schlecht auf Abstand gehen."   
  
"Und dann... erfährt man so vieles, was man nicht wissen will. Die Schwester, die meint, man sähe gar nicht so gut aus und so."   
  
Clemens neben ihm schnaubte. "Die hat ja nen Dachschaden."   
  
"Du hast Besuch? Sorry, ich wollte euch nicht stören", kam es leise von Lupos.   
  
"Du störst nicht", sagte René schnell.   
  
Lupos zögerte nicht. "Er weiß von dir", stellte er fest.   
  
"Ja, natürlich", sagte René.   
  
"Und er ist bei dir. Du hast unheimliches Glück, weißt du das?"   
  
René lächelte unwillkürlich. "Weiß ich. Ich... inzwischen wissen drei Leute von mir und die halten alle zu mir."   
  
Lupos war einen Moment leise. "Meine Freunde... nun, sie waren alle geschockt, als sie davon erfahren haben. Einige haben inzwischen gelernt damit umzugehen, dass ich ihre Gedanken kenne. Aber die meisten nicht."   
  
"Davor hab ich auch Angst. Wenn... meine Eltern davon erfahren, oder meine... Kollegen..."   
  
"Es ist schwer immer in Kopf zu behalten, wer was gesagt oder gedacht hat."   
  
"Verdammt schwer", nickte René.   
  
"Hast Du noch mal versucht wegzuhören?"   
  
René sah zu Clemens. "Im Moment... eher nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin."   
  
"Nicht? Aber wenn dein Kumpel Bescheid weiß, ist das doch ne gute Gelegenheit. Oder hast du aufgegeben?"   
  
René biss sich auf die Lippe. Er konnte ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass er Clemens Gedanken gar nicht ausblenden wollte...   
  
"Du solltest nicht so schnell aufgeben. Es ist schwer, gerade am Anfang, aber du hattest doch sogar schon den ersten Erfolg."   
  
"Ach ja?"   
  
"Ja, hattest doch geschrieben, dass dein Bruder leiser geworden war."   
  
"Ja, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment", sagte René. "Und da musste ich mich so konzentrieren, dass ich nebenbei nichts anderes machen konnte. Wie soll ich denn da trai... arbeiten?"   
  
"Am Anfang ist alles schwer. Joggst du? Dann weißt du sicher noch, wie heftig die ersten hundert Meter beim ersten Mal gewesen sind. Und jetzt ist es kein Problem mehr."   
  
"Ähm ja, ich laufe ziemlich viel", grinste René.   
  
"Dann weißt du sicher, was ich meine", meinte Lupos.   
  
"Schon, aber... das hier ist doch was anderes."   
  
"Nicht so viel anders", meinte Lupos. "Die ersten Male hab ich kaum was gemerkt, aber irgendwann wurde es besser. Ich muss mich noch immer konzentrieren, aber es geht immer besser."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht gleichzeitig darauf konzentrieren, die Stimmen auszublenden und ein gutes Spiel abzuliefern. "Ich... glaub nicht, dass ich das kann."   
  
"Was kannst du nicht? Die Gedanken anderer ausblenden? Du kannst doch nicht so einfach aufgeben! Oder bist du einer von denen, die immer gleich aufgeben?"   
  
"Nein, aber ich hab... nen ziemlich anstrengenden Job, auf den ich mich sehr konzentrieren muss. Da kann ich schlecht nebenbei noch irgendwelchen Gedanken ausblenden."   
  
"Meinst du, du kannst dich konzentrieren, wenn du alle Stimmen hörst?"   
  
"Nein", murmelte René leise.   
  
"Also hast du die Wahl - deinen Beruf aufgeben, oder die Stimmen ausblenden lernen", stellte Lupos fest.   
  
René seufzte. "Aber ich weiß nicht wie. Es... sie sind so laut und... die ganzen Gefühle, die die Gedanken begleiten..."   
  
"Gefühle?"   
  
"Ja. Spürst du... die nicht?"   
  
"Nein", kam es leise von Lupos. "Du... wie ist das? Fühlst du die Gefühle, oder weißt du nur, wie die anderen sich fühlen?"   
  
"Ich... fühle sie, als wären es meine eigenen", wisperte René.   
  
"Das... wow..."   
  
"Ja, es ist... unglaublich", murmelte René und sah zu Clemens.   
  
"Ist das nicht besonders anstrengend?"   
  
"Es ist wunderschön", sagte René und sah sofort, wie Clemens strahlend lächelte.   
  
"Du klingst gut... scheinen schöne Gefühle zu sein."   
  
"Ja, es sind sehr schöne Gefühle..."   
  
"Das klingt wirklich schön", lächelte Lupos.   
  
"Du fühlst dich so geliebt, so... komplett", flüsterte René.   
  
"Das klingt wunderschön..."   
  
_Ich liebe dich_ drangen Clemens Gedanken zu René.   
  
"Und wenn man dann hört, wie der andere daran denkt, dass er einen liebt..."   
  
Lächelnd schmiegte sich Clemens enger an René.   
  
"Aber... dann ist es natürlich doof, die Gedanken aussperren zu wollen", versuchte René zu erklären.   
  
"Ja, versteh ich", nickte Lupos.   
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich üben muss, aber... nicht jetzt."   
  
"Wie lange bist du denn noch krank geschrieben?"   
  
"Bis übermorgen", erklärte René, auch wenn "krankschreiben" es nicht ganz traf.   
  
"Dann hast du aber nicht mehr viel Zeit um zu üben."   
  
"Ich... naja, ist ja nicht immer so stressig. Ich werd wohl erstmal ein paar ruhigere Tage haben. Am Wochenende wird’s immer heftiger."   
  
"Ist deine Sache", meinte Lupos. "Ich würde jedenfalls so viel wie möglich üben."   
  
"Ist bisschen schwierig im Moment."   
  
"Wie gesagt, ist deine Entscheidung."   
  
"Hast du noch irgendeinen Tipp, wie ich das lernen kann?"   
  
"Nein", sagte Lupos. "Deine Fähigkeit ist ganz anders als meine und ohne dich zu sehen..."   
  
René seufzte. "Das mit dem Sehen, das geht nicht."   
  
"Ja, hast du schon gesagt. Aber dann kann ich halt auch nicht gucken, wie... du tickst."   
  
"Bitte... es geht nicht."   
  
"Warum nicht?"   
  
"Ich glaube... es ist möglich, dass du mich kennst."   
  
"Ja und?"   
  
"Wie - ja, und?"   
  
"Was wär so schlimm daran? Oder bist du ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher?"   
  
"Nein, aber trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass du weißt, wer ich bin."   
  
"Du vertraust mir nicht."   
  
"Vermutlich nicht ganz. Aber wie kann ich dir vertrauen, wenn ich dich nur durch drei, vier Mails kenne."   
  
"Wie willst du mich kennenlernen, wenn du mich auf Abstand hältst?"   
  
"Stell dir vor, ich wär... was weiß ich, nen Politiker, steil auf der Karriereleiter. Ich kann’s mir nicht leisten, dass du weißt, wer ich bin."   
  
"Was glaubst du denn, was ich tue, wenn ich weiß, wer du bist?"   
  
"Ich weiß es eben nicht."   
  
"Glaubst du ich verrate, was du kannst? Denkst du, man würde mir überhaupt glauben?"   
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich kann das Risiko einfach nicht eingehen."   
  
"Toll. Und ich dachte, ich hätte auch endlich jemanden zum reden. Aber für dich, bin ich wohl nur Mittel zum Zweck."   
  
"Nein!", widersprach René sofort. "Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber ich kann dir nach ein paar Mails noch nicht genug vertrauen. Außerdem... ich hab ja auch keine Ahnung, wer du bist."   
  
"Aber ich wär bereit mich mit dir zu treffen", sagte Lupos. "Vielleicht bin ja auch total bekannt und müsste Angst haben, dass du meine Karriere zerstörst."   
  
"Dann wäre es deine Sache."   
  
_Na da haben sich ja zwei Sturköpfe getroffen..._   
  
René bedachte Clemens nur mit einem bösen Blick.   
  
"Is doch wahr", nuschelte Clemens.   
  
"Halt du dich da raus!"   
  
Clemens zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das geht mich aber auch was an."   
  
"Moment mal", bat René Lupos zu warten und hielt dann den Hörer zu. "Was denn - soll ich ihm sagen, wer ich bin?"   
  
"Nein, aber ich kann ihn verstehen", sagte Clemens. "Er scheint niemanden zu haben, der so zu ihm hält, wie Rico, Rüdi und ich zu dir halten. Er ist... einsam."   
  
René seufzte leise. "Und was soll ich machen?"   
  
"Weiß ich nicht", gab Clemens zu.   
  
"Er kann meine Gedanken lesen, Clemens. Er wüsste sofort, wer ich bin - und mit wem ich zusammen bin."   
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Willst du auch nicht, oder?"   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Wir kennen ihn nicht..."   
  
"Das ist es eben."   
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"   
  
"Weiterreden. Immerhin siehst du es so wie ich."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Ich vertrau dir René. Also wenn du es ihm sagen willst, dann tu es."   
  
René nickte und lehnte sich ein wenig an ihn.   
  
_Ich liebe dich._   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte René, dann nahm er den Hörer wieder hoch. "Bist du noch dran?"   
  
"Ja, bin ich", murmelte Lupos.   
  
"Sorry..."   
  
"Schon gut. Habt ihr euch wenigstens geeinigt?"   
  
"Ich glaub schon... Es ist einfach... nicht einfach."   
  
"Und das heißt?"   
  
"Ich... es... ach, Mist, ich kann das nicht. Ich kann dir nicht einfach sagen, wer ich bin."   
  
"Ich nehm an, dass hat was damit zu tun, dass du mit nem Kerl zusammen bist?"   
  
René schluckte hart. "Ja", flüsterte er leise.   
  
"Denkst du, ich hätte was gegen Schwule?"   
  
"Nein, quatsch. Aber... es gibt noch Berufe, in denen man nicht schwul sein kann."   
  
"Klar, und du denkst, ich würd dich verraten."   
  
"Ich kann nicht jedem vertrauen."   
  
"Ok", sagte Lupos. "Wenn dir das so lieber ist."   
  
"Ist es. Erstmal jedenfalls, ok? Bis wir uns bisschen besser kennen."   
  
Lupos lachte auf. "Wie sollen wir uns denn besser kennen lernen?"   
  
"Telefonieren? Mails schreiben? Außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung, wo du bist."   
  
Lupos schnaubte. "Und erzählst du mir denn die Wahrheit in deinen Mails?"   
  
"Was ist so wichtig daran wer ich bin?"   
  
"Wenn es so unwichtig ist, dann kannst du es mir auch sagen."   
  
René schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Clemens. "Ich spiele Fußball. Professionell."   
  
_Du machst das gut._ drangen Clemens Gedanken beruhigend zu ihm.   
  
"Verstehst du jetzt, warum...?"   
  
"Dann spielst du halt Fußball", sagte Lupos.   
  
"Ich verdien mein Geld damit. Und... kennst du nen schwulen Fußballer? Sowas gibt’s nicht."   
  
"Offiziell nicht", sagte Lupos. "Aber es gibt auch keine Gedankenleser."   
  
René nickte. "Hast du wohl Recht mit."   
  
"Hab ich", nickte Lupos.   
  
"Und was machst du so?"   
  
"Ich bin langweilig", sagte Lupos. "Ich arbeite im Reisebüro."   
  
"Ich bin auch langweilig. Hab sechs Tage die Woche Training und ein Spiel."   
  
Clemens schnaubte. _Total langweilig._   
  
"Schnauze", zischte René.   
  
"Na du bist ja herzallerliebst zu deinem Freund", stellte Lupos trocken fest.   
  
"Er mischt sich mir irgendwelchen blöden Gedanken ein."   
  
_Gar nicht! Wenn ich gemein wäre, dann würde ich jetzt dran denken, wie wunderschön du nackt aussiehst oder wie gut du dich in mir angefühlt hast._   
  
"Hör auf", bat René jetzt etwas leiser und betrachtete eingehend die weiße Wand gegenüber des Bettes.   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Ich hol mir was zu trinken", flüsterte er und küsste René schnell auf die Wange.   
  
René zog die Decke höher. "Jetzt ist er raus", murmelte er in den Hörer.   
  
"Hast du ihn vertrieben?"   
  
"Nein, er weiß aber, wann er... sich was zu trinken holen kann."   
  
"Und du hörst ihn immer noch? Auch wenn er in der Küche ist?"   
  
"Ja, aber leiser", erklärte René.   
  
"Und die Gefühle?"   
  
"Werden auch weniger deutlich."   
  
"Ist dein Freund auch Fußballer?"   
  
"Ja", nickte René. "Noch ein Grund..."   
  
"Für dich offenbar. Mir ist das ziemlich egal."   
  
"Also, du weißt, wer ich bin. Jedenfalls so ungefähr."   
  
Lupos lachte. "Klar, gibt auch nur zwei Fußballer in Deutschland."   
  
"Eben... ungefähr."   
  
"Ich nehm an, deinen Vornamen verrätst du mir nicht?"   
  
"Sorry", murmelte René. "Wenn du nur ein ganz klein bisschen Ahnung hast, weißt du dann, wer ich bin."   
  
"Ich guck Fußball", sagte Lupos. "Sogar gern. Ich kenn aber nicht automatisch jeden Bundesligaspieler mit Vor- und Nachnamen."   
  
"Ich bin halt lieber vorsichtig... wer weiß, ob ich gerade bei deinem Verein spiele."   
  
"Tja, das werden wir wohl nicht erfahren."   
  
"Können wir das Thema wechseln?"   
  
"Worüber willst du reden?"   
  
"Es soll da ja ein Thema geben, das uns beide interessiert."   
  
Lupos seufzte. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dir noch helfen kann. Ich... es ist so schwierig sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten und seine Gedanken nicht zu hören."   
  
René lachte leise. "ja, völlig ungewöhnlich."   
  
"Man gewöhnt sich daran."   
  
"Es kann wirklich schön sein", nickte René.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Lupos. "Man erfährt auch vieles, was man nicht wissen will."   
  
René seufzte leise. Irgendwie war das ganze Gespräch verkorkst.   
  
"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte Lupos.   
  
"Nein... aber irgendwie bringt das hier nichts."   
  
"Was meinst du?"   
  
"Es bringt uns nichts weiter. Du willst mich treffen, ich kann... und will nicht."   
  
"Das war deutlich", sagte Lupos leise.   
  
"Sorry... so war das nicht gemeint. Aber vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Gespräch... wann anders weitermachen. Und vorher mailen."   
  
"Nein, ich hab dich schon verstanden."   
  
"Nein, hast du nicht", widersprach René. "Ich kann das nur nicht so schnell."   
  
"Und ich hab keine Lust mich ausnutzen zu lassen", sagte Lupos. "Ich dachte... ich dachte, ich hätte endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich offen reden kann und der mich versteht. Aber du hast daran doch gar kein Interesse. Du willst nur wissen, wie du weiter Fußball spielen kannst ohne aufzufallen."   
  
"Bitte... ich hab einfach meine Erfahrungen. Das ist nichts gegen dich, aber... es kommt einfach alles raus was ich mache. Ob ich ne neue Freundin habe, mit wem ich flirte, oder welches Shampoo ich benutze."   
  
"Schön für dich", sagte Lupos. "Dann erzähl es mir doch, damit ich zur nächsten Zeitung rennen kann um es sofort zu berichten."   
  
"Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt."   
  
"Du hast recht, das hier bringt nichts. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück damit, deine Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen."   
  
"Halt!", unterbrach René ihn. "Bitte... ist doch alles Mist..."   
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen", sagte Lupos und legte auf, ohne sich zu verabschieden.


	34. Ein entkorkstes Gespräch

"Scheiße", fluchte René.

"Aufgelegt?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
René nickte leicht.   
  
Clemens seufzte und kam näher. _Ich sag doch, zwei elende Sturköpfe._   
  
"Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? 'Hey, ich bin René Adler!'?"   
  
"Nein", sagte Clemens und setzte sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett. "Aber überleg doch mal, wie sich Lupos gefühlt hat."   
  
"Er hatte jemanden gesucht, mit dem er reden kann. Aber im Grunde ging es nur darum wer ich bin."   
  
"Und für dich nur darum, bloß nicht zu verraten wer du bist", sagte Clemens. _Und da ihr zwei sture Esel seid, gibt natürlich niemand nach und sucht nach nem Kompromiss_   
  
"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich Fußball spiele. Das ist schon ein Kompromiss."   
  
"Und danach hast du ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass das Gespräch nichts bringt."   
  
"Ist doch wahr..."   
  
_Ach Süßer..._ "Wär es denn so schlimm gewesen, wenn ihr noch ein bisschen geredet hättet? Du hättest ihn zum Beispiel nach seinem Namen fragen können. Ihm zeigen können, dass du dich auch für ihn interessierst und nicht nur einen menschlichen Ratgeber in ihm siehst."   
  
"Er arbeitet im Reisebüro..."   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. Er lehnte sich gegen René. "Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen mit dir und Lupos?"   
  
"Ich werd ihn anrufen", murmelte René. "Mich entschuldigen, blablabla..."   
  
"Willst du das denn überhaupt?"   
  
"Ich denke schon... Es ist einfach... ich denke, es würde mir helfen. Und ihm auch. Du hast doch selbst gemeint, dass er einsam scheint."   
  
"Stell dir vor, du hättest Rico, Rüdi und mich nicht", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
René nickte. "Ich weiß..."   
  
_Aber du bist nicht allein, niemals._   
  
René nickte leicht und zog Clemens gleich in seine Arme. "Ich bin so froh darüber."   
  
"Ich auch", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Meinst du, ich soll ihn gleich anrufen?"   
  
"Weißt du denn, was du ihm sagen willst?"   
  
René nickte und griff nach dem Handy. Schnell hatte er die Nummer gewählt, die Lupos zum Glück übertragen hatte.   
  
"Hallo?" meldete sich Lupos zögernd.   
  
"Hallo? René hier."   
  
"René?"   
  
"Ja... das vorhin, das tut mir leid."   
  
"Ich hab aufgelegt, ich müsste mich entschuldigen."   
  
"Du hattest recht."   
  
"Auf einmal?"   
  
"Ja... wir sollten uns nicht über sowas Gedanken machen... wenn wir andere Probleme haben."   
  
Lupos schwieg einen Moment. "Hat dir dein Freund ins Gewissen geredet?"   
  
"Nen bisschen. Aber im Grunde war mir de ganze Zeit klar, dass wir... reden müssen."   
  
"Ich beneide dich", flüsterte Lupos. "Du hast jemanden bei dir, mit dem du über alles reden kannst. Den es nicht stört, dass du seine Gedanken liest."   
  
René nickte. "Es ist noch mehr... ich kann mir bei ihm entspannen. Das geht bei sonst niemandem."   
  
"Hat dieser Traumtyp noch Geschwister?" fragte Lupos nur halb im Spaß. "So jemanden könnte ich auch gebrauchen."   
  
"Ne Schwester... nimmst du sie, oder wär dir nen Bruder lieber?"   
  
Clemens lachte unwillkürlich auf. _Willst du Conny verkuppeln?_   
  
"Meinst du, sie hätte Interesse?"   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Eher nicht. Aber der Gedanke wird sie echt zum Lachen bringen."   
  
"Sie hat doch gar keine Ahnung, wie... wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte René in das Telefon.   
  
"Niels."   
  
René lächelte. "Hallo Niels."   
  
"Hi René."   
  
"Verstehst du, warum ich nicht so gern sag, wer ich bin?"   
  
"Nur weil du für Leverkusen spielst? Das verzeih ich dir."   
  
"FC-Fan?", grinste René.   
  
Niels lachte. "Du hast mich durchschaut."   
  
"Und dafür schämst du dich nicht mal?"   
  
"Solltest nicht eher du dich schämen? Ich mein, ausgerechnet Leverkusen?"   
  
"Wieso?", fragte René scheinheilig. Er erwähnte jetzt lieber nicht, dass er in Köln wohnte - möglicherweise wusste Niels das sowieso.   
  
"Weil Leverkusen kein vernünftiger Verein ist", behauptete Niels.   
  
"Guck mal auf die Tabelle, dann reden wir weiter."   
  
Clemens lachte erneut auf. _Selbst wir stehen vor Köln..._   
  
René lachte leise auf. "Klappe", grinste er seinen Freund an.   
  
"Ist doch wahr", brummte Clemens.   
  
"Ärgert dein Freund dich?", grinste Niels in den Hörer.   
  
"Immer", sagte René.   
  
"Böser Freund", lachte Niels.   
  
"Die Erziehung in anderen Vereinen lässt halt zu wünschen übrig", meinte René.   
  
"Spielt also nicht bei euch? Dann hats wenigstens einer von euch richtig gemacht. Oder ist er bei Gladbach?"   
  
"Gladbach wär also noch schlimmer als Leverkusen?" hakte René nach.   
  
"Nein!", kam es fast entsetzt von Niels. "Aber fast so schlimm."   
  
"Keine Angst, er spielt nicht bei Gladbach", grinste René.   
  
"Dann is ja gut - hab schon an deinem Verstand gezweifelt. Aber jetzt erzähl mal, wie läuft das mit den Gedanken bei dir?"   
  
"Ich bin mit dem Kopf gegen den Pfosten geknallt, das hast du vermutlich mitbekommen", erzählte René. "Und... tja seit dem hör ich alles, sobald mich jemand berührt. Und ich kann auch Bilder sehen und eben Gefühle spüren."   
  
"Hm - sah übel aus in der Sportschau", meinte Niels. "Und Bilder siehst du auch? Ich höre nur die Gedanken von den Leuten, und das reicht mir schon. Gerade, wenn viele Leute um mich rum sind, und ich müde bin. Andererseits ist es klasse im Job. Da berate ich ja immer nur ein, zwei Personen, und da genau zu wissen, was sie wollen, bevor sie es sagen... Oder auch zu wissen, was sie wollen, bevor sie es wirklich selbst wissen, das ist schon klasse."   
  
"Ehrlich gesagt graut mir jetzt schon vor dem ersten Training", murmelte René. "Ich kann ja nicht plötzlich völlig körperlos spielen, also werde ich vermutlich sämtliche Kollegen und Gegner hören..."   
  
"Du solltest wirklich üben, René. Gerade, wo dein Freund Bescheid weiß, ist das doch die Gelegenheit. Ich... hätte mir anfangs wirklich jemanden gewünscht, mit dem ich alles ausprobieren kann, so richtig in Ruhe und so."   
  
René seufzte. "Das Problem ist nur, dass ich die Gedanken und Gefühle von meinem Freund nicht ausblenden will. Es... fühlt sich schön an..."   
  
Schlagartig fühlte eine Welle der Geborgenheit und Liebe, die von Clemens ausgingen. "Es ist wie... eine zusätzliche Umarmung", versuchte er zu erklären.   
  
Niels seufzte leise. "Das klingt wirklich beneidenswert..."   
  
"Es ist unheimlich schön", nickte René. "Und... wir können uns nicht oft sehen, da möchte ich dann nicht drauf verzichten."   
  
"Dann wirst du wohl mit deinem Bruder üben müssen", meinte Niels. "Ihr wohnt doch auch zusammen, oder?"   
  
René nickte. "Kennst dich ja aus", grinste er. "Mit Rico hab ich auch schon den ersten winzigen Erfolg gehabt."   
  
"Tja man kommt hier in Köln ja leider nicht drum herum über Leverkusen informiert zu sein", lachte Niels. "Wo du auch noch in Köln wohnst..."   
  
"Jaja, mach du auch noch deine Sprüche... Rico studiert da, und die Wohnung ist schön."   
  
"Ich weiß, in Köln ist es ja auch schön. Viel schöner als in Leverkusen."   
  
"Wohnst du auch da?", wollte René wissen.   
  
"Ich wohn in Köln, ja", sagte Niels.   
  
René nickte, vielleicht würden sie sich doch mal... "Dann können wir mal zusammen... üben."   
  
"Das wär schön", sagte Niels mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.   
  
"Wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, ok?"   
  
"Ja klar."   
  
"Schön..."   
  
"Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du Zeit hast", sagte Niels.   
  
"Das ist nicht oft, aber ich machs gerne", nickte René.   
  
"Ich freu mich drauf. Es... ist schwer, wenn man niemanden hat, mit dem man wirklich offen reden kann."   
  
"Es wär mir eine Ehre derjenige zu sein."   
  
"Danke. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel", sagte Niels.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Die Freunde, die damit umgehen können... ignorieren es eher?", vermutete er.   
  
"Genau. Und ich bemühe mich ihre Gedanken zu überhören."   
  
"Das üben wir zusammen, ok? Ich... ruf dich an, wenn ich wieder in Köln bin? Das wäre dann übermorgen."   
  
"Ok", sagte Niels. "Dann genieß deine freie Zeit mit deinem Freund."   
  
"Mach ich, danke. Und dann bis übermorgen, ok?"   
  
"Bis übermorgen, René."   
  
René lächelte, als er auflegte.   
  
"Na das lief doch gut", meinte Clemens und schmiegte sich an René. _Ich bin stolz auf dich._   
  
"Musst du nicht sein", meinte René leise. "Hast mich schließlich erst dazu gebracht."   
  
"Du hast dich dazu entschieden", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf.   
  
"Egal... gibt Wichtigeres...", lächelte René ihn an.   
  
"Ach ja?" grinste Clemens.   
  
"Hmm... da ist ein recht attraktiver Mann in meinem Bett..."   
  
_Sehr attraktiv. Und heiß..._ dachte Clemens und ließ einen Finger über Renés Brust streichen.   
  
Der knurrte genießerisch und lehnte sich etwas dichter an Clemens.   
  
"Na was wird denn das, Herr Adler?" fragte Clemens grinsend.   
  
"Och, wenn Sie nicht wollen, Herr Fritz..."   
  
_Ich will dich immer und überall._   
  
Zu diesen Gedanken bekam René gleich noch die passenden Bilder präsentiert. sie beide, eng umschlungen, erregt, in der Küche, in der Badewanne, auf dem Sofa, irgendwo im Wald, in einer nach Schweiß stinkenden Kabine...   
  
René keuchte auf. _Macht dich das an?_ René lag noch immer an Clemens gekuschelt im Bett, und sie berührten sich nicht weiter, aber irgendwie hatte René das Gefühl, dass Clemens ihn mehr berührte. Intensiver.   
  
"Sehr", wisperte René und sah Clemens voller Verlangen an. Clemens grinste und stellte sich weiter vor, wie er René streicheln und verwöhnen würde. Jeden Kuss, jede Berührung fühlte René dabei fast so intensiv als wäre sie real.   
  
"Gott", stöhnte René und schloss die Augen.   
  
_Mal sehen, wie weit das geht..._ Clemens lächelte und stellte sich weiter vor, was er mit René machen würde. Küssen, überall, lecken, saugen, streicheln, zupfen, kneifen...   
  
Renés Atmung ging immer schneller. Seine Finger gruben sich in die Bettdecke.   
  
_Kannst du davon kommen, mein Süßer? Wenn ich dran denke, wie geil es ist dich zu fühlen? Tief in mir?_ Er hielt René noch immer einfach im Arm ohne sich zu bewegen, dafür wurden seine Gedanken noch intensiver. René konnte jetzt fühlen was Clemens gespürt hatte, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.   
  
"Gott", stöhnte René heiser.   
  
Er fühlte das leichte Ziehen, das Ausgefülltsein, die Nähe von seinem Freund. Oder von sich selbst, schließlich waren es Clemens' Empfindungen, die noch intensiver wurden.   
  
_Komm für mich._ hörte er Clemens in seinen Gedanken.   
  
Er dauerte nur noch einen kleinen Moment, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem Keuchen kam er.   
  
_Unglaublich!_   
  
René brauchte einen Moment bis er wieder zu Atem kam und sich einen Augenblick später auch wieder traute Clemens anzusehen.   
  
Clemens lächelte ihn zärtlich an und strich ihm über die Wange.   
  
"Scheiße... dass das geht...", murmelte René, schien es aber nicht ganz so scheiße zu finden.   
  
"Ich find’s... toll", grinste Clemens und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. _Du weißt gar nicht, wie heiß du warst._   
  
Ein wenig erschöpft kuschelte René sich an ihn. "Ich muss wirklich lernen wegzuhören."   
  
"Bloß nicht", sagte Clemens.   
  
René grinste bisschen schief. "Oh doch. Sonst machst du sowas das nächste Mal, wenn wir beim Einkaufen sind."   
  
Clemens lachte. _Verlockende Idee._ "Hältst du mich für so fies?"   
  
"Pass auf, was du denkst", grinste René. "Außerdem geht’s ja nicht nur um dich. Ricos Gedanken sind nicht immer so toll. Und wenn Kieß es erstmal mitkriegt..."   
  
Clemens lachte laut auf. "Oh ja, Kieß wird dich quälen."   
  
"Also muss ich doch üben."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Ja, wir sollten wohl... üben." _Hm... üben, da hätte ich viel bessere Ideen..._


	35. Erst die Arbeit...

René rutschte schweren Herzens ein wenig von ihm ab. "Erst üben", murmelte er und lehnte sich nach hinten. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an eine weiße Wand.   
  
Clemens seufzte tief und rutschte wieder neben René. Er schmiegte sich an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes.   
  
"Bitte... wenn du mich anfässt, hab ich gar keine Chance."   
  
"Aber du musst doch grade wenn dich jemand berührt... weghören", meinte Clemens.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Clemens, so geht das nicht. Wenn du mich berührst, dann ist es fast so als wärst du in meinem Kopf drin. So laut und deutlich... es wird leiser, wenn du mich nicht anfässt, und je weiter du weg bist. Ich muss leichter anfangen, sonst krieg ich das nie hin."   
  
_Wir haben doch nur heute und morgen..._   
  
"Ja, und übermorgen steh ich meiner Mannschaft gegenüber. Jeder wird mich anfassen, und dann hab ich über zwanzig Stimmen im Kopf. Ich... ich hab Angst davor."   
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Clemens leise. _Es fällt mir nur so schwer..._   
  
"Mir auch... ne Stunde, ok? Danach können wir wieder..."   
  
Clemens nickte stumm. _Denkt er, es geht mir nur um Sex? Dabei will ich ihm nur nahe sein, mich an ihn kuscheln..._   
  
"Dann können wir wieder kuscheln, ok?"   
  
"Soll ich ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" fragte Clemens nur und löste sich von René.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Dann wirds leichter. Denk einfach... an irgendwas, ja?"   
  
Clemens nickte. Er schnappte sich seine Klamotten und verschwand aus der Tür.   
  
"Bitte, Clemens... sei nicht sauer, ja?"   
  
_Nur ein paar Stunden und wir befinden uns nicht mal im selben Zimmer. Wer weiß, wie lange ich morgen weg bin und dann? Dann sehen wir uns wochenlang nicht._   
  
"Clemens, bitte... ich weiß, das ist doof, aber ich kann nicht trainieren, wenn ich sie alle höre. Ich würd verrückt werden."   
  
Clemens kam zurück und stellte sich in die Türöffnung. Die Klamotten hielt er immer noch seine Brust gepresst. "Und du glaubst, das hier bringt dann was? Wenn wir ne Stunde üben?"   
  
"Lass es uns kurz probieren, ja? Vielleicht finde ich ne Möglichkeit, wie ich da überhaupt ansetzen kann. Bisher hab ich keine Ahnung, wie das gehen kann."   
  
Clemens zuckte wenig begeistert mit den Schultern.   
  
"Ne halbe Stunde?"   
  
Clemens verdrehte die Augen. "René es bringt nichts, wenn wir sagen, wir üben ne halbe Stunde oder ne ganze Stunde. Wenn du üben willst, dann müssen wir da konzentriert dran bleiben bis du Erfolg hast." _Wenns beschissen läuft also bis du wieder fährst._   
  
René schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die weiße Wand, die er sich vorstellte.   
  
"Ich bin dann im Wohnzimmer", murmelte Clemens und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.   
  
René seufzte leise. Er wollte Clemens doch auch an seiner Seite haben, ihn spüren, seine Gefühle hören.   
  
Aber irgendwie musste er das in den Griff bekommen bevor er wieder zum Training musste. Sonst konnte er nicht trainieren, und nicht spielen, und das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Allerdings hatte er sich deshalb nicht mit Clemens streiten wollen.   
  
Er lauschte kurz nach Clemens' Gedanken und Gefühlen, die, wie erwartet, ziemlich wütend waren. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen. Clemens war nicht unbedingt auf ihn wütend, sondern eher auf die Situation allgemein. Dass sie erst jetzt zusammen gekommen waren, dass sie so weit weg voneinander spielten, dass sie kaum Zeit hatten sich zu sehen und die Uhr unaufhörlich tickte.   
  
René lehnte sich entspannt zurück und versuchte irgendwie diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Aber es war völlig unmöglich. Clemens war so aufgewühlt und unruhig und das übertrug sich auch auf ihn. Er dachte an seine weiße Wand, an Niels, an das letzte Training, an den gemeinsamen Urlaub auf Ibiza. Doch Clemens' Gedanken trommelten weiter auf ihn ein.   
  
Zu Clemens Wut gesellte sich jetzt auch noch der Frust über seine Verletzung und die schlecht Saison von Werder. Anstatt die Gedanken leiser zu hören wurden sie eher lauter und noch aufdringlicher. Und unangenehm, nicht so warm und geborgen und einlullend wie sonst.   
  
Er spürte, dass Clemens sich die Mitschuld an der schlechten Leistung seines Teams gab, das er Angst hatte, dass man einen jüngeren, besseren Spieler holen würde und er nur noch auf der Bank sitzen würde.   
  
"Ach scheiße", fluchte René verhalten und stand auf. Er kümmerte sich nicht um irgendwelche Kleidung, sondern ging nackt wie er war ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
Clemens saß auf dem Sofa und starrte Richtung Fenster. "Die halbe Stunde ist noch nicht um", murmelte er, als er Renés Schritte hörte.   
  
"Ich schaffs nicht", meinte René leise und setzte sich neben ihn.   
  
_Du gibst auf?_ "Das passt nicht zu dir René."   
  
"Ich hab keinen Anhaltspunkt. Vielleicht bist du der Falsche zum Üben."   
  
_Klar, der Falsche..._ "Geh zurück René und versuch es weiter."   
  
"Du bist zu... aufgewühlt. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen soll."   
  
"Ich dachte Lupos, also Niels, hätte dir gesagt, dass du an ne Wand oder so denken sollst", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Er meinte, so machte er das. Aber er kennt wohl auch keine anderen. Ich habs doch versucht, die Wand angestarrt, sie mir vorgestellt - aber du bist noch immer hier drin", tippte er an seinen Kopf.   
  
"Sorry", murmelte Clemens.   
  
"Is schon ok. Ist nur... einfach scheiße. Ich hab schiss vor übermorgen und keine Ahnung, wie ich das besser machen kann."   
  
"Deswegen gehst du jetzt auch zurück und wir üben weiter", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Wir haben nur so wenig Zeit..."   
  
_Ach aber vor 15 Minuten hatten wir noch so viel Zeit, weil du da Bock hattest zu üben?_   
  
"Ach Clemens...", murmelte René.   
  
"Geh zurück ins Schlafzimmer und kuscheln dich unter die Decke, sonst musst du übermorgen nicht zum Training, sondern liegst mit ner Lungenentzündung flach."   
  
"Kommst... kommst du mit?", fragte René leise.   
  
"Wir üben René", sagte Clemens. "Du hast recht, ich hab mich idiotisch verhalten. Du musst lernen, die Gedanken von den anderen auszublenden."   
  
"Bei deinen ist es besonders schwer"; murmelte René.   
  
"Schlafzimmer, René", sagte Clemens. "Ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst."   
  
"Und du?"   
  
"Ich bleibe hier und du versuchst meine Gedanken auszublenden."   
  
René nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Kannst du an irgendwas... Ruhiges denken? Das macht’s vielleicht leichter."   
  
"René, jetzt mal ernsthaft", sagte Clemens. "Glaubst du, in nem Spiel oder beim Training denken die an was Ruhiges?"   
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber du fängst auch nicht gleich mit dem Marathon an, sondern mit kurzen Läufen. Ich muss es doch erstmal überhaupt hinkriegen, überhaupt wissen, wie ich dich ausblenden kann. Dann kann ich mich noch immer steigern."   
  
Clemens seufzte tief. "Woran soll ich denken?"   
  
"Weiß nicht... Vielleicht an nen Urlaubstag mit viel Ruhe. Nen Waldspaziergang. Das Meer. Irgend sowas." René lächelte ihn leicht an.   
  
_Als wenn das so einfach wär..._ "Ich versuchs."   
  
"Danke", murmelte René und verließ das Wohnzimmer.   
  
Einen Moment waren Clemens Gedanken wirklich ruhiger. Er dachte an seinen Sommerurlaub in Amerika, an den letzten Winterurlaub. René setzte sich auf das Bett, zog die Decke über die Beine und lehnte sich zurück.   
  
Er holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen um sich auf die weiße Wand zu konzentrieren. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, dann fühlte er, wie Clemens' Gedanken leiser wurden. War er eingeschlafen? Oder hatte er jetzt einen ersten Erfolg?   
  
Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und stand auf. Die Gedanken waren noch immer ganz ruhig. Langsam ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.   
  
Clemens saß weiter auf dem Sofa und sah aus dem Fenster, drehte sich aber um, als er René sah. "Gibst du schon wieder auf?"   
  
Sofort war Renés Konzentration weg und Clemens Gedanken prasselten wieder auf ihn. Die schönen Urlaubsbilder waren verschwunden und hatten wieder dem Frust von vorhin Platz gemacht.   
  
"Ich hab eigentlich auf ne Belohnung gehofft...", murmelte René.   
  
"Ne Belohnung?" fragte Clemens verwirrt.   
  
"Weil du doch so leise geworden bist."   
  
"Bin ich?"   
  
René nickte heftig. "Ich hab dich noch immer gehört, aber viel leiser. Als wärst du eingeschlafen.   
  
_Wusste ich doch, dass du das schaffst._ "Und das sagst du auch nicht nur so?" fragte Clemens mit einem Lächeln.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab ich dich je angelogen?"   
  
"Nein", sagte Clemens und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.   
  
"Ich habs echt etwas geschafft."   
  
_Ich bin stolz auf dich._ "Komm her", wisperte Clemens.   
  
René nickte und ließ sich an ihn ziehen. Sofort kuschelte sich Clemens an ihn. _Endlich._ René grinste und küsste seinen Hals.   
  
_Ich liebe dich._   
  
"Das will ich gar nicht ausblenden", lächelte René.   
  
"Das hoffe ich doch", lachte Clemens. René drängte sich näher, ihm war ein wenig kalt, aber sich jetzt anziehen hätte er auch als übertrieben empfunden.   
  
"Komm, lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen", flüsterte Clemens, als er die leichte Gänsehaut auf Renés Armen sah.   
  
"Nur, wenn du diese Klamotten loswirst", zupfte René an seinem Hemd.   
  
"Das lässt sich einrichten."   
  
René grinste und löste sich von ihm, dann stand er langsam auf. Auch Clemens stand auf und griff sofort nach Renés Hand. Er ließ seinen Blick langsam über den nackten Körper seines Freundes gleiten. _Er sieht so wunderschön aus... atemberaubend_   
  
"Spinner", sagte René kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Hm? Gar nicht Spinner", meinte Clemens leise und ließ seine Hand los, um ihn etwas genauer zu betrachten. _wirklich atemberaubend_   
  
René spürte die Wärme, die Clemens Gedanken begleitete und lächelte unwillkürlich. Sein Blick streichelte ihn förmlich, dann, nach einem Moment zog er René wieder an sich. René drängte sich an ihn und schob seine Hände unter Clemens' Hemd. Er strich über die warme Haut seines Rückens, dann mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Seiten.   
  
_Schön._ Clemens schlang die Arme um René und schmiegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn.   
  
"Das stört", murrte René und zerrte an dem Stoff.   
  
Clemens nickte. _Mag dich nicht los lassen._   
  
"Ich kann zwar Gedanken hören, aber ich kann deine Klamotten nicht weghexen", murmelte René.   
  
"Schade, das wär nämlich wirklich praktisch", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Musst mich wohl doch loslassen. Und dann komm ins Bett... ist schon dunkel draußen, außerdem wird’s kalt."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Lass uns vorher noch mal kurz in die Küche. Ich hab Hunger."   
  
"Dann muss ich mir was anziehen", murmelte René.   
  
"Dann Pizza bestellen?"   
  
René nickte und rubbelte sich kurz über die Arme. Irgendwie war es kalt in Clemens' Wohnzimmer. "Bestell mir irgendwas mit... weißt ja, was ich so mag."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Und jetzt ab mir dir ins Bett. Ich koch uns schnell noch nen Tee, damit du wieder auftaust."   
  
"Ich... warte auf dich", lächelte René ihn an, dann ging er langsam zum Schlafzimmer. Er fühlte, wie Clemens ihm nachsah.   
  
_Der Anblick gefällt mir auch... dieser Hintern... und die langen Beine..._ René lächelte bei diesem Kompliment und ging noch etwas langsamer. _Pass auf, sonst fall ich gleich über dich her._   
  
Es fiel ihm schwer das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er sich zu Clemens umsah. Den Rücken etwas verdreht, den Hintern leicht herausgestreckt... Clemens leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. _So heiß..._ René drehte sich noch ein wenig weiter, bis er Clemens ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Clemens biss sich auf die Lippe und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.   
  
"Hm?", machte René leise und lächelte ihn an.   
  
_Am liebsten würde ich ihn gleich hier nehmen. Auf dem Boden..._ Noch ein wenig weiter drehte sich René, bis er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.   
  
"René!"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
_Er sieht sogar sexy aus, wenn er stolpert..._ "Nicht fallen", grinste Clemens schief. "Du hast dir grad erst den Kopf angehauen."   
  
"Vielleicht werd ichs so wieder los", meinte René leise.   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf und trat nun endgültig zu ihm. "Und was ist, wenn du diesmal nicht mehr aufwachst?" _Ich will dich nicht wieder im Krankenhaus sehen oder solche Angst haben müssen..._   
  
"So schlimm war das nicht", murmelte René und sah Clemens an. Die Sorge, die er fühlte, die Sorge, die Clemens um ihn hatte, raubte ihm schier den Atem.   
  
"Doch war es", sagte Clemens. _Für mich war es das schrecklichste überhaupt. Du hättest ins Koma fallen können oder... sterben können..._   
  
Jetzt erst wurde René wirklich klar, wie es für Clemens gewesen war. Die tiefe Angst um den Menschen, den er so liebte. Clemens schmiegte sich an ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht an Renés Hals. "Mach das nie wieder, ja?"   
  
René nickte leicht, auch wenn er das natürlich nicht versprechen konnte.   
  
"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Clemens.   
  
Genießerisch schloss René die Augen, Clemens' Gefühle waren wie eine zweite Umarmung. "Ich liebe dich auch."   
  
"Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen... Pizza bestell ich gleich vom Handy."   
  
René schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn, so dass es etwas umständlich wurde tatsächlich ins Bett zu kommen. Schließlich lagen sie aber beide dort, nackt, unter der dicken Bettdecke, und bestellten Pizza. Zufrieden hatte sich Clemens wieder ganz eng an René geschmiegt und strich mit seinem Finger sanft über seine Brust.   
  
"Ich habs echt geschafft", flüsterte René nach einem Moment. "Ich hab dich kaum noch gehört..."   
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Hab mich entspannt. Und mich auf die Wand konzentriert. Du bist dann immer leiser geworden, so, als würdest du einschlafen. Deswegen bin ich auch rübergekommen um zu sehen ob du schläfst."   
  
"Und kannst du mich auch jetzt ausblenden? Auch, wenn ich dich berühre?"   
  
René schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Clemens' Gefühle waren stark, und seine Gedanken laut. So viel überwältigende Liebe... Der Finger strich weiter über seine Brust und machte ihn kribbelig. Und als wär das nicht genug, beugte sich Clemens nun auch noch vor und begann seine Schulter zu küssen.   
  
"Das geht nicht", murmelte René.   
  
"Versuch es", murmelte Clemens. _Du musst in der Lage sein sie auch auszublenden, wenn dich jemand berührt oder ablenkt._   
  
"Mag nicht... ist so schön, was du denkst. Was du fühlst."   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Du bist süß."   
  
"Mag nicht süß sein", murmelte René, wohl wissend, dass er Clemens' Meinung nicht ändern konnte. Und auch nicht ändern wollte.   
  
"Bist du aber", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Jedenfalls mag ich nicht ausblenden, wenn du mir zeigst, wie sehr du mich... liebst." Das letzte Wort war nur geflüstert.   
  
Clemens Lächeln vertiefte sich noch mehr. _Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich auch so spüren._   
  
"Es ist... wunderschön", flüsterte René. Auf einmal kam ihm eine Idee - was, wenn das keine Einbahnstraße war? Vielleicht konnte er es Clemens irgendwie zeigen.   
  
Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Liebe. Auf das, was er für Clemens fühlte. Er zog seinen Freund näher und legte ihm beide Hände an den Kopf.   
  
"Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?" fragte Clemens irritiert.   
  
"Mach mal die Augen zu", bat René leise und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen Clemens'. "Entspann dich."   
  
"Ok", murmelte Clemens und schloss die Augen. _Was hast du vor?_   
  
René antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf Clemens, auf das, was er fühlte, wenn sie zusammen waren.   
  
_René, was machst du?_   
  
Enttäuscht ließ sich René nach hinten fallen. Bis auf einen leichten Anflug von Kopfschmerzen hatte es nichts gebracht.   
  
Clemens öffnete wieder die Augen und sah René fragend an. "Erzählst du mir, was du versucht hast?"   
  
"Ich hätte dir gern gezeigt, wie es ist", murmelte René.   
  
_Du bist wirklich süß._ "Und du meinst, das könnte gehen?"   
  
"Bis vor ein paar Tagen war ich noch der Meinung, sowas kann gar nicht funktionieren. Also, Gedankenhören allgemein", zuckte René mit den Schultern.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Vielleicht... vielleicht musst du das auch üben, genauso wie das weghören."   
  
"Hast du denn... gar nichts gespürt?"   
  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, wenn ich gezielt drauf achte?"   
  
"Dann... lass es uns noch mal versuchen, ja?" René setzte sich auf und sah Clemens an.   
  
"Es hilft bestimmt, wenn du mich berührst", sagte Clemens und griff nach Renés Händen. René nickte und umfasste Clemens' Hände. Dann schloss er wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich.   
  
Auch Clemens schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte sich auf René zu konzentrieren, ohne ihn zu beeinflussen. Er atmete langsam und dachte erst einmal an irgendwas ganz Ruhiges. So meint er vielleicht eine Veränderung eher wahrnehmen zu können. Er spürte Renés Nähe, die Berührung seiner Finger. Er hörte seinen leisen, ruhigen Atem. Er fühlte, wie René sich beruhigte und sehr konzentrierte.   
  
Er hoffte, dass es klappen würde. Er würde gern wissen, wie es sich anfühlte. Und dann war da etwas. Irgendetwas, das... ja, das anders war. Er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, dazu war es zu ungenau, zu weit weg. Es war, wie etwas ganz am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung. Wie etwas, dass man flüchtig aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Aber es war eindeutig etwas Neues. Und es war angenehm.   
  
"Mach weiter", flüsterte Clemens. Einen Moment wurde das Gefühl schwächer, dann kam es wieder, intensiver dieses Mal. Es war warm und er erkannte sofort René darin.   
  
Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an. Er hatte Angst diesen Zauber zu brechen, wenn er sich bewegte oder nur zu laut atmete. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an, René so dicht zu spüren. Und er wollte mehr davon. Er wollte diese Wärme noch viel deutlicher spüren. Unwillkürlich umfasste er Renés Hände fester, umklammerte sie förmlich.   
  
"Alles ok?", wisperte René.   
  
"Es ist schön", kam es leise, kaum hörbar von Clemens. Schön war die Untertreibung des Jahres, aber er wollte René auf keinen Fall ablenken.   
  
"Ich weiß", sagte René. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch einmal kurz, dann war es zuende. Clemens seufzte enttäuscht und öffnete die Augen.   
  
René lächelte ihn zufrieden, aber erschöpft an.   
  
"Danke", sagte Clemens und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Das... das war unbeschreiblich."   
  
"Es hat wirklich geklappt?", flüsterte René müde.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Es... es war ganz warm und... ich hab gespürt, dass du es bist."   
  
René lächelte ihn glücklich an. "Es fühlt sich auch unbeschreiblich an. Wenn du es bist, dann ist es einfach nur schön."   
  
"Meine Gedanken nerven dich nicht?" fragte Clemens grinsend.   
  
"Nie", lächelte René, wurde dann aber ernster. "Wenn Rico seine Sachen da lernt, dann ist das echt nervig. Aber ich glaub, selbst wenn du dieselben Sachen denken würdest, wär das was anderes. Weil einfach die Gefühle noch immer mit dabei sind."   
  
_Du bist süß!_   
  
"Du weißt ja jetzt, wovon ich rede."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Es war anstrengend für dich, mir das zu zeigen, oder?"   
  
René nickte leicht. "Aber es macht dich glücklich."   
  
"Ich bin glücklich, einfach bei dir zu sein", sagte Clemens. _Dich küssen zu dürfen, dich im Arm zu halten, zu wissen, dass wir jetzt zusammen gehören_   
  
René lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich an ihn.   
  
"Ich liebe dich", sagte Clemens, während er begann, sanft durch Renés Haar zu streichen.   
  
"Hmm", machte René genießerisch. Langsam klangen die Kopfschmerzen ab, die sicher von der Anstrengung kamen.   
  
_Er schnurrt wie eine Katze._   
  
"Gar nicht", murrte René leise.   
  
"Doch. Und ich find’s schön", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Grmm", knurrte René nicht ganz einverstanden.   
  
Clemens lachte leise. René kuschelte sich noch ein wenig näher.


	36. ...dann die Belohnung

Ein paar Minuten lagen sie noch so da, dann klingelte es an der Tür. "Die Pizza", sagte Clemens.   
  
René schreckte ein wenig auf. Er war tatsächlich eingeschlummert.   
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da", flüsterte Clemens und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
  
René nickte und zog die Decke gleich höher. Dort, wo Clemens ihn eben noch berührt hatte, wurde es gleich unangenehm kalt. Er sah, wie sich Clemens schnell eine Jogginghose und ein Shirt anzog und dann zur Tür lief. Dann schloss er die Augen und entspannte sich ein wenig in der Ruhe.   
  
_Er schläft. Am besten stelle ich die Pizza zum warmhalten in den Ofen..._   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte René. "Schlaf nicht", murmelte er.   
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
"Muss ja auch mal essen..."   
  
"Stimmt", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Also komm her..."   
  
"Pizza im Bett?" fragte Clemens grinsend. René erwiderte das Grinsen.   
  
_Spinner!_ Schnell stellte Clemens die Pizzakartons auf den Nachttisch und zog sich wieder aus.   
  
"Wär doch schade, wenn wir hier... Zeit vergeuden würden."   
  
"Du hast recht", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Also komm, ja?", lächelte René ihn an.   
  
_So ungeduldig?_   
  
"Hunger", lachte René.   
  
"Ja doch", grinste Clemens und kletterte ins Bett.   
  
"Und die Pizza?"   
  
"Hier", sagte Clemens und gab René einen der Pizzakartons.   
  
"Und Messer?"   
  
"Ich... wir essen mit der Hand?" schlug Clemens vor. _Scheiße, Messer... kaum liegt ein heißer Kerl in deinem Bett, kannst du nicht mehr klar denken..._   
  
René grinste schief. "Bin nicht so heiß..."   
  
"Doch bist du", sagte Clemens.   
  
René schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann riss er sich ein Stück von seiner Pizza ab.   
  
"Soll ich noch Messer holen?" fragte Clemens ein wenig kleinlaut.   
  
"Nee, bleib hier, ja?"   
  
"Nur zu gern", sagte Clemens und riss sich ebenfalls ein Stück Pizza ab. Es war ziemlich umständlich, aber irgendwie schafften sie es die Pizzas zu essen.   
  
"Nen Handtuch hätt ich auch mitbringen sollen", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Musst halt morgen beziehen. Heute steh ich nicht mehr auf."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Ich hätte dich heute auch nicht mehr hier rausgelassen."   
  
René lachte leise. "Ich lass dich heute auch nicht raus!"   
  
Sofort drängte sich Clemens eng an René.   
  
"Ich liebe dich auch", grinste René.   
  
_Ich liebe es, wenn du das sagst._   
  
"Ich liebe es, wenn dus denkst."   
  
Clemens lächelte zärtlich und strich mit einer Hand über Renés Seite. Renés Augen fielen zu, dann tastete er doch noch einmal nach Clemens' Händen. _Schlaf, mein Süßer._   
  
Clemens lächelte, als er für einen winzigen Moment noch einmal Renés Anwesenheit spürte. Dann zeigten ihm Renés gleichmäßige Atemzüge, dass sein Freund eingeschlafen war. Er kuschelte sich an ihn und hielt ihn eine ganze Weile.   
  
Es kam ihm immer noch wie ein Wunder vor, dass René jetzt hier war. In seinen Armen lag und sie wirklich ein Paar waren. Und das Erlebnis vor dem Essen, als er René tatsächlich hatte spüren können, das war... unbeschreiblich.   
  
Es musste wundervoll sein, dass immerzu fühlen zu können. Nicht alleine zu sein, immer zu spüren, wie sehr man geliebt wird.   
  
Natürlich konnte er sich vorstellen, dass das auch negative Seiten hatten. Keine Ruhe zu haben, wenn jemand bei ihm war. Sämtliche Gedanken zu hören. Aber die intensive Nähe, die er kurz hatte spüren können, war der Wahnsinn gewesen. Und wenn er sich vorstellte, wie sich das anfühlen musste, wenn sie miteinander schliefen... Die Empfindungen mussten sich ja... verdoppeln!   
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah den schlafenden René an. Er sah so schön aus, ruhig und entspannt. Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln strich er eine Strähne aus Renés Stirn. Er sah so jung aus, so jung und unschuldig...   
  
Das würde René sofort abstreiten, dass wusste Clemens. Aber er musste es ihm ja nicht sagen... Clemens schüttelte den Kopf, René würde es auch so erfahren. Es gab keine Geheimnisse, die er vor René verbergen konnte. "Na da wird Weihnachten ja die reinste Freude", murmelte Clemens fast lautlos.   
  
René drehte sich leicht im Schlaf. _Ich könnt dir stundenlang so zugucken..._   
  
Leise grummelte René. "Is doch langweilig..."   
  
"Schlaf", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Un du?"   
  
"Ich auch, versprochen." _Nur noch ein bisschen den Anblick genießen..._   
  
René lächelte leicht, dann schlief er wieder tiefer. Lächelnd schmiegte sich Clemens wieder enger an Renés Körper. Und allmählich dämmerte er ebenfalls ein.


	37. Ein gemeinsamer Morgen

Es war schön am nächsten Morgen nicht vom lästigen Klingeln des Weckers, sondern von sanften Küssen im Nacken geweckt zu werden. _Aufwachen mein Süßer._   
  
Leise knurrte René, dann schob er sich dichter an Clemens heran.   
  
"Frühstück ist fertig", wisperte Clemens.   
  
René räkelte sich genießerisch. "Ich zieh nie wieder aus bei dir."   
  
_Da hab ich bestimmt nichts gegen._   
  
René grinste, während er sich langsam zu Clemens umdrehte. "Guten Morgen", lächelte er und küsste Clemens noch ein wenig verschlafen.   
  
"Morgen", flüsterte Clemens mit einem warmen Lächeln. "Gut geschlafen?"   
  
"Hmm... verdammt gut. Und du?"   
  
"Wenn du da bist, schlaf ich immer gut."   
  
René kuschelte sich näher an ihn, dann verzog er das Gesicht. "Bist ja angezogen", murmelte er ein wenig enttäuscht.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Ich war schon Laufen und beim Bäcker."   
  
"Laufen? Streber", knurrte René. "Deswegen bist du so kalt."   
  
"Ich will schnell wieder fit werden", murmelte Clemens und schob sich näher an René. _Du bist so schön warm..._   
  
"Frühstück im Bett?", schlug René leise vor und zog ihn an sich.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Ja, das war der Plan."   
  
"Klingt schon viel besser."   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Dann hol ich mal das Frühstück". Schnell drückte er einen Kuss auf Renés Lippen und schob sich wieder aus dem Bett.   
  
_Er riecht so gut, wenn er so verschlafen im Bett liegt_ , hörte René Clemens' Gedanken.   
  
"Ich riech bestimmt nicht gut", lachte René.   
  
"Doch... gemütlich."   
  
"Spinner", sagte René, allerdings mit einem zärtlichen Unterton.   
  
_Liebe dich halt._   
  
"Ich dich auch."   
  
"Lässt du mich kurz los? Dann gibt’s Frühstück."   
  
"Ungern", seufzte René. "Und nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du mit dem Essen wieder kommst und dich dann wieder zu mir legst. Aber ohne diese blöden Klamotten."   
  
"Kleiner Exhibitionist, was? Ich glaub, ich muss mal die Heizung hochstellen, dann kannst du hier auch nackt rumlaufen." _Würd mir ja gefallen... er sieht so verdammt gut aus._   
  
"Das hättest du wohl gern", grinste René.   
  
"Sehr", lächelte Clemens. _Wobei ich mich nachher bei der Reha bestimmt nicht konzentrieren kann, wenn ich weiß, dass du nackt hier rumläufst._   
  
René lachte auf. "Du Amer. Aber vielleicht motiviert es dich ja auch, schneller mit deiner Reha fertig zu werden."   
  
"Yann-Benjamin wird mich sicher nicht früher weglassen..."   
  
"Auch nicht, wenn du lieb fragst?"   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss ja wieder fit werden. Oder würde Rüdi dich einfach so früher weglassen?"   
  
"Vermutlich nicht", seufzte René. "Und nach der Reha musst du ja eh noch zu eurer Mannschaftsbesprechung..."   
  
"Leider", seufzte Clemens. "Aber vielleicht kannst du ja Rico anrufen und mit ihm üben. Oder du legst dich einfach ins Bett und siehst sexy aus."   
  
"Aber das bringt ja nichts, wenn ich hier total sexy rumliege und niemand da ist, der das gebührend bewundert", grinste René.   
  
"Ach, gibt’s du jetzt zu, dass du total sexy rumliegst?"   
  
"Wenn es nach dir geht offenbar schon..."   
  
"Bist auch verdammt sexy", lächelte Clemens ihn an.   
  
"Bin ich nicht", sagte René.   
  
"Doch, bist du", widersprach Clemens und strich ihm über den Hintern. _Verdammt sexy... und wenn du geil bist, dann bist du unwiderstehlich. So heiß, kann mich dann kaum beherrschen._   
  
René riss die Augen auf, als er die erregenden Gedanken spürte.   
  
_Er weiß es nicht... er weiß nicht, wie heiß er ist..._   
  
"Ich bin nicht heiß", flüsterte René ein wenig heiser.   
  
"Oh doch, das bist du... so verdammt heiß, dass ich am liebsten gleich über dich herfallen möchte."   
  
"Was hindert dich?"   
  
"Der kleine Rest Anstand, der sich jetzt aus dem Staub gemacht hat", grinste Clemens und schob sich über René um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.   
  
René schlang die Arme um Clemens Körper. "Blöde Klamotten", murmelte er in den Kuss.   
  
"Dann zieh sie mir aus", raunte Clemens.   
  
Sofort begann René am Stoff von Clemens' Hemd zu zerren. Mit einer Hand half Clemens nach, bis seine Kleidung endlich auf dem Boden lag.   
  
"Besser", raunte René und drängte sich an Clemens nackten Körper.   
  
_Er fühlt sich so toll an_   
  
"Und du dich erst."   
  
Ein leises Grummeln unterbrach ihr ambitioniertes Kuscheln und Küssen.   
  
"Ich hab Hunger", grinste Clemens schief.   
  
"Ich merk’s", lächelte René ihn an. "Also mach mal Frühstück!"   
  
"Ich beeil mich", sagte Clemens.   
  
René lächelte und sah ihm nach. Sein Freund sah einfach gut aus!   
  
"Willst du Kaffee?" rief Clemens aus der Küche. _Den müsste ich neu kochen, der erste ist kalt geworden..._   
  
"Wär lieb", lächelte René.   
  
"Ok" rief Clemens zurück.   
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, viel zu lange, bis Clemens mit einem Tablett zurückkehrte. Lächelnd stellte Clemens das Tablett ab und schob sich zu René.   
  
"So ist’s schön", lächelte der und lehnte sich gleich an ihn.   
  
"Ja", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Und was gibt’s Leckeres?", sah René zur Brötchentüte.   
  
"Schokocroissant", sagte Clemens. _Ich weiß doch, dass du darauf stehst._   
  
René lächelte ihn an. Er wusste, dass Clemens ihn kannte, aber irgendwie war er doch immer wieder überrascht. Und es freute ihn.   
  
Clemens riss inzwischen die Brötchentüte auf und zog einen der Croissants hervor. "Mund auf", lächelte er René an. Gehorsam öffnete René den Mund und schloss die Augen.   
  
"Hier kommt das Vögelchen", lachte Clemens, als er mit dem Croissant Renés Lippen berührte.   
  
"Spinner", lachte René und biss ab.   
  
"Ich bin doch kein Spinner", grinste Clemens und biss ebenfalls ein Stück ab.   
  
"Doch - ein verliebter Spinner. Und diesen Spinner will ich nie wieder loswerden."   
  
_Wirst du auch nicht._   
  
"Dann ist gut", lächelte René und zog Clemens' Hand mit dem Croissant zu seinem Mund.   
  
"Du willst noch mehr?" fragte Clemens grinsend.   
  
"Klar!"   
  
"Und du meinst, du hast dir noch einen Biss verdient?"   
  
"Aber natürlich!"   
  
"Also finde ja, du solltest dafür... was geben", sagte Clemens zwinkernd.   
  
"Hm? Was denn?", fragte René unschuldig.   
  
_Einen Kuss._   
  
"Oh... einen... Kuss?", fragte René empört.   
  
Clemens nickte heftig.   
  
"Dann... versuchen wir das mal. Bevor ich hier noch verhungern muss..."   
  
"Das hört sich sehr vernünftig an."   
  
René musste jetzt grinsen und zog Clemens an sich. Clemens schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Mit einem Lächeln reckte sich René und küsste ihn.   
  
_Noch viel besser als Schokolade..._   
  
"Hmm", machte René zustimmend.   
  
Ganz sanft küssten sie sich, bis sich Clemens wieder von ihm löste.   
  
"Hunger", grinste René.   
  
"Du bist so unromantisch", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Ich kann auch romantisch sein. Wenn ich keinen Hunger habe", verteidigte sich René.   
  
"Gefräßiger Vogel", sagte Clemens. Schicksalsergeben hielt er den Croissant erneut vor Renés Lippen. Sofort biss René wieder ab, einen großen Bissen. Vorsichtshalber.   
  
Clemens lachte nur. "Keine Angst, es ist noch was da."   
  
"Na, wer weiß, wie ich den nächsten Gang... bezahlen muss."   
  
_Mit wildem, schmutzigem Sex zum Beispiel._ "Was denkst du von mir?" grinste Clemens und trank genüsslich einen Schluck Kaffee.   
  
René keuchte bei Clemens' Gedanken leise auf.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Clemens betont unschuldig. "Steckt dir ein Krümel im Hals fest."   
  
"Nein, deine dreckige Phantasie!"   
  
Clemens lachte. _Gefällt dir die Idee nicht? Du, unter mir..._   
  
Wieder keuchte René leise. "Doch... zu gut."   
  
"Wie schade, dass wir frühstücken müssen", seufzte Clemens.   
  
René nickte. "Und du musst auch bald weg."   
  
"Ja, leider", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Ich warte brav auf dich, versprochen."   
  
_Nackt und im Bett?_   
  
"Vielleicht..."   
  
"Vielleicht versteck ich deine Klamotten", grinste Clemens.   
  
René lachte nur und biss wieder von seinem Croissant ab. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr begann auch Clemens zu essen. Er musste wirklich bald los. Er verbrannte sich sogar noch den Mund am Kaffee.   
  
"Ich muss, sonst komm ich zu spät", sagte er schließlich.   
  
René nickte. "Ich warte hier auf dich..."   
  
Clemens lächelte. Er beugte sich vor und stahl sich einen schnellen Kuss von Renés Lippen. "Bis nachher."   
  
"Bis nachher", lächelte René und sah ihm zu, wie er sich schnell ansah.   
  
_Blödes Training, blöde Besprechung..._   
  
René fühlte, wie widerstrebend Clemens ihn jetzt alleine ließ.   
  
"Bis später Süßer", rief Clemens noch einmal, dann schloss sich die Haustür und wenig später spürte René ihn schon nicht mehr.   
  
Er war alleine. Und wieder störte es ihn seinen Freund nicht mehr zu fühlen. Er musste sich wieder daran gewöhnen.   
  
Seufzend kuschelte er sich im Bett zusammen. Er gewöhnte sich immer viel zu schnell an Clemens, an seine Gedanken und Gefühle. Einfach weil es so wunderschön war.   
  
Er kuschelte sich ins Bett, das noch so schön nach Clemens roch. In ein paar Stunden würde Clemens ja schon wieder bei ihm sein. Und so lange würde er es schon ohne ihn aushalten.   
  
Er musste es aushalten. Schließlich fuhr er morgen zurück nach Leverkusen und wann sie sich dann das nächste Mal sehen konnten, stand im Moment noch in den Sternen.   
  
Er würde ihn und wieder am Telefon spüren. Aber das war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Gefühl, wenn Clemens ihn berührte. Die Gefühle waren so unglaublich intensiv! Es war wirklich, als wären sie nur noch einen Person.   
  
Jetzt war er wieder alleine...   
  
Er seufzte tief. Er würde sich irgendwie damit arrangieren müssen, Clemens nur selten so nah sein zu können. Er kuschelte sich in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Wenn Clemens eh nicht da war, konnte er auch noch etwas schlafen.   
  
Die nächsten Tage würden wieder anstrengend werden, da sollte er es genießen, mal faul zu sein.   
  
Auf eine plötzliche Idee hin zog er sein Handy heraus und stellte den Wecker auf Mittag. Dann würde er aufstehen, einkaufen gehen und für Clemens was kochen.   
  
Er kuschelte sich in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war.


	38. Übungsstunde

Das Klingeln seines Handys wecke René auf. Er war erstaunt, dass er wirklich wieder so tief und fest eingeschlafen war. Erst wollte er nur den Wecker abschalten, dann wurde ihm klar, dass jemand anrief.   
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte er sich auf und nahm das Gespräch entgegen. "Ja?"   
  
Noch bevor sich jemand meldete, wusste er, dass es Rico war.   
  
"Hey Bruderherz, wie geht’s dir?"   
  
"Was für eine blöde Frage", grinste René. "Abgesehen davon, dass Clemens beim Training ist..."   
  
_Er hat nicht krank gemacht? Wow_ "Du armer", lachte Rico.   
  
"Natürlich hat er nicht krank gemacht. Würd ich ja auch nicht machen."   
  
"Ja, ihr Fußballer seid ja so pflichtbewusst."   
  
"Wo sind wir nicht pflichtbewusst?"   
  
"Mensch René das war ein Scherz." _Im Moment versteht er echt gar keinen Spaß mehr..._   
  
"Sorry", murmelte René. "Bin wohl noch immer bisschen durcheinander."   
  
Rico seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich dachte nur, dass es dir doch eigentlich total gut gehen müsste, wo du bei Clemens bist. Oder... liebst du ihn jetzt doch nicht?"   
  
"Doch, und wie", strahlte René. "Aber ich vermiss ihn gerade so...   
  
"Ihm geht’s bestimmt genauso."   
  
"Ja, hab ich schon gemerkt, als er rausging."   
  
"Ich freu mich für euch", sagte Rico.   
  
"Nicht eifersüchtig?"   
  
"Nein, wieso?" fragte Rico erstaunt.   
  
"Naja, ich dachte ja nur... weil du ja auch mit Clemens geliebäugelt hast."   
  
Rico lachte auf. "Das hast du echt nicht geschnallt, Bruderherz?"   
  
"Wie - nein, was denn?"   
  
_Kann Gedanken lesen und lässt sich trotzdem verarschen._ "Ich wollte... testen, ob du wirklich nichts von Clemens willst."   
  
"Ist dir gelungen", grinste René schief. "Du hast das echt gespielt? Du hast sogar in Gedanken gelogen?"   
  
"Nicht gelogen. Clemens sieht gut aus und wenn die Lage anders gewesen wäre, hätte ich bestimmt nicht nein gesagt", erklärte Rico. "Aber ich kenn Clemens seit Jahren. Er... er gehört für mich fast zur Familie. Außerdem will ich nicht den Ersatzrené für irgendjemanden spielen."   
  
"Ersatzrené", schnaubte René, musste dann aber doch lachen.   
  
_Ist doch wahr..._   
  
"Ja, hast ja schon recht irgendwie. Wobei ich glaub, dass Clemens darauf auch nicht eingegangen wäre. Er hätte dich auch nicht als Ersatz benutzen wollen."   
  
"Ich weiß" sagte Rico. "Ist schließlich Clemens, über den wir hier reden."   
  
"Hmm... ja", murmelte René und musste an die Missstimmung am Vortag denken.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Na, kennst ihn doch. Und mich. Gab schon den ersten Zoff. Aber immerhin hab ich es hinterher noch geschafft."   
  
"Warum habt ihr euch denn gezofft?" _Solltet ihr euch nicht zwischen den Laken wälzen? Da kann man sich jedenfalls nicht so schnell streiten._   
  
"Das haben wir auch gemacht, keine Sorge. Aber ich wollte auch üben, und er wollte die Zeit nicht vergeuden."   
  
"Schwierig", gab Rico zu. "Ich kann Clemens schon verstehen. Er ist seit Jahren in dich verschossen, da will er jetzt die Zeit nachholen, die ihr vergeudet habt."   
  
"Aber ich kann morgen nicht trainieren, wenn ich über zwanzig Stimmen im Kopf habe. Ich würd verrückt werden."   
  
"Hat es denn was gebracht?"   
  
René nickte heftig. "Ja, ich hab's geschafft. Es hörte sich an, als wäre er eingeschlafen - die Gedanken wurden immer leiser."   
  
"Sehr gut!" sagte Rico.   
  
"Ja, und das, obwohl ich ihn doch gar nicht ausblenden will!"   
  
"Musst du dann ja auch nicht mehr. Aber zum Üben ist Clemens ideal."   
  
"Nee, zum Üben wärst du ideal - schließlich will ich bei dir nicht wissen, was du denkst."   
  
"Nicht? Dabei könntest du da noch was lernen."   
  
"Ja, wies mit Mona im Bett ist und so!"   
  
Rico schnaubte. "Na gut, dann üben wir. Versuch mal wegzuhören, du Spanner."   
  
René grinste, das hatte er gehofft. Er hörte Rico, wie er langsam zählte. dabei konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die weiße Wand. _Eins - zwei - drei - vier - fünf - sechs - sieben..._ Die Zehn war schon sehr leise, ab der vierzehn konnte er nichts mehr hören.   
  
"Du bist weg", erzählte René aufgeregt. "Bis vierzehn hab ichs gehört, dann war alles ruhig."   
  
_Einundzwanzig - zweiund..._ "Klasse. Aber vierzehn ist zu langsam!"   
  
"Hey, ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt mal weg warst", schnaubte René.   
  
"Ich ja auch. Aber wenn du wieder spielen willst, dann musst du schneller werden."   
  
"Ok, noch mal", sagte René und konzentrierte sich wieder.   
  
Wieder zählte er langsam, dieses Mal wurde er früher leise, und schon die zehn konnte René nicht mehr hören.   
  
"Wieder weg", murmelte René und versuchte dabei seine Konzentration aufrecht zu halten.   
  
"Sag, wenn du mich wieder hörst", forderte Rico ihn auf.   
  
"Mach ich. Erzähl mal was", bat René.   
  
"Ok, fangen wir leicht an. Das Wetter hier ist mies. Wie ist es bei euch?"   
  
"Ähm, keinen Plan", grinste René.   
  
"Na komm, guck mal raus!"   
  
"Da müsste ich aufstehen", protestierte René.   
  
"Ja, mach das."   
  
"Aber es ist kalt."   
  
"Wie - es ist kalt? Hat Clemens keine Heizung?"   
  
"Doch, aber..." _Schon klar, heißer Sex reicht als Wärmequelle._   
  
Leise seufzte René. "Ok, das war's...", murmelte er.   
  
"Du hast doch ne ganze Zeit durchgehalten", sagte Rico.   
  
"War aber auch anstrengend."   
  
"ES wird bestimmt leichter." _Hoff ich zumindest für dich..._   
  
"Ich hoffe es auch, sonst könnte ich nicht mehr spielen."   
  
"Willst du die Jungs von Bayer einweihen?" fragte Rico.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Niels hat damit wohl ziemlich schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, und das will ich nicht erleben müssen."   
  
"Wer ist Niels?"   
  
"Niels... Ach, das ist Lupos. Wir haben inzwischen telefoniert. Und wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, wollen wir uns auch mal treffen."   
  
_Und das erzählst du so nebenbei?_ "Danke für die Info", sagte Rico trocken.   
  
"Gibt so viel zu erzählen, da muss man manche Sachen später erzählen."   
  
"Du hast diesem Kerl also gesagt, wer du bist."   
  
"Ja, nach ziemlich viel Hin- und Her. Aber ich glaub, das war richtig so. Er meint nur, ich spiele beim falschen Verein."   
  
"Was heißt denn das?" fragte Rico. "Ist der etwa FC-Fan?"   
  
"Ja", murmelte René.   
  
"Na großartig", schnaubte Rico. "Aber sonst ist er ok?"   
  
"Ja, scheint so. Er arbeitet in nem Reisebüro... und er scheint ziemlich alleine zu sein. Einige seiner Freunde wollen nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben."   
  
"Das wird dir nicht passieren", sagte Rico deutlich ernster. _Du hast mich und Rüdi und Clemens. Und Mama und Papa würden sich auch nie von dir abwenden._   
  
"Ich weiß. Und ich bin unheimlich froh darüber. Aber Niels tut mir ein wenig leid. Er hatte auch was auf den Kopf gekriegt, und jetzt... naja, er hats wohl nicht so gut wie ich."   
  
"Wenn du ihn für vertrauenswürdig hältst, ist das ok für mich", sagte Rico.   
  
"Bisher stand ja noch nichts über mich in der Zeitung... außerdem, das würd ihm doch eh niemand abnehmen.“   
  
"Das stimmt", sagte Rico.   
  
"Clemens hat mich überredet", murmelte René.   
  
_Clemens kriegt dich wohl echt zu allem._   
  
René lachte leise. "Ja, schafft er."   
  
"Und du klingst trotzdem glücklich."   
  
"Es ist total schön."   
  
"Habt ihr schon überlegt, wann ihr es Mama und Papa erzählt?"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Darüber haben wir noch gar nicht geredet."   
  
"Macht das mal..." _Mama will gucken kommen, ob alles in Ordnung bei dir ist..._   
  
Leise seufzte René. "Kannst du das noch bisschen rauszögern? Ich muss da vorher ganz sicher hinkriegen."   
  
"Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, du kennst Mama."   
  
"Ja, kenn ich", seufzte René leise. Er liebte seine Mutter, beide Eltern, aber manchmal...   
  
"Also red mal mit deinem Freund über das Thema."   
  
"Ja, mach ich", seufzte René. "Noch mal üben?"   
  
"Noch mal üben", sagte Rico sofort.   
  
Wieder hörte René ihn langsam zählen. Wieder war bei Zehn die Stimme weg. "Ok, bist raus. Erzähl was."   
  
"Wir waren beim Wetter", erinnerte Rico ihn. "Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, ob es bei euch auch so mies ist."   
  
"Ich weiß es ja auch nicht. Und ich will dafür echt nicht extra aufstehen."   
  
"Fauler Sack", grinste Rico.   
  
"Nee, ich hab doch schon gesagt, ist zu kalt."   
  
"Du weißt aber schon, dass du morgen wieder draußen trainieren musst, oder?"   
  
"Ja, aber heute nicht."   
  
"Ok, ich geb mich geschlagen. Anderes Thema."   
  
"Nee, schon gut, ich guck kurz..." René stand auf und ging schnell zum Fenster. So kalt war es gar nicht, Clemens hatte schließlich extra die Heizung aufgedreht.   
  
"Es ist ziemlich bewölkt", sagte René. "Aber es regnet nicht."   
  
"Ihr glücklichen, hier gießt es in Strömen."   
  
"Ich geh trotzdem zurück ins Bett", sagte René und huschte schnell zurück unter die warme Decke.   
  
"Du liegst echt noch im Bett... und ich hab dich geweckt. Wann ward ihr denn gestern... ok, wann habt ihr gestern geschlafen?"   
  
"Ähm... keine Ahnung", sagte René.   
  
Rico lachte auf. "Verliebtes Etwas!"   
  
"Ich muss morgen wieder zurück", brummte René nur.   
  
"Und dann kommt Clemens dir gleich nachgefahren..."   
  
"Eher nicht. Er wird auch wieder fit und muss spielen."   
  
"Und nach dem Training kommt er dann schnell mal vorbei."   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte René. "Hoffentlich."   
  
"Du kennst ihn."   
  
"Wir werden trotzdem wenig Zeit haben."   
  
"Ihr werdet euch eure Zeit nehmen."   
  
René seufzte. "Das sagst du so einfach. Du weißt, dass wir nicht grad nen stressfreien Job haben."   
  
"Ihr wohnt knappe drei Stunden auseinander. Da kann man auch mal morgens vor dem Training fahren."   
  
"Ich weiß", sagte René. "Drei Stunden erscheinen mir trotzdem viel zu viel. Ich... es ist schrecklich, wenn er weg ist und ich ihn nicht mehr höre und fühle."   
  
Leise seufzte Rico. "Stell dir vor, du könntest es gar nicht fühlen. Da ist es doch besser es hin und wieder zu haben."   
  
"Das weiß ich. Leicht ist es trotzdem nicht."   
  
"Leicht ist es nie. Aber ihr schafft das, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."   
  
"Ich weiß. Ich liebe ihn", sagte René.   
  
"Dass du das noch mal sagen würdest..."   
  
"Ja kaum zu glauben", grinste René schief. "Ich liebe Clemens."   
  
"Ich hatte es gehofft. Clemens ist ein toller Mann, und er würde dich auf Händen tragen."   
  
René lächelte bei den Worten. "Ich weiß. Clemens würde alles für mich tun."   
  
"Und wenn er dich ärgert, dann kriegt er es mit mir zu tun."   
  
René lachte. "Richte ich ihm aus."   
  
"Noch ne Runde üben?"   
  
René sah auf die Uhr und nickte. "Ne halbe Stunde hab ich noch, dann wollte ich aufstehen und einkaufen gehen."   
  
"Halbe Stunde klingt gut, ich muss dann auch los zur Uni."   
  
"Wieder langweiliges Zeugs üben?"   
  
"Ich kann auch an was Spannendes denken... Eins - zwei - drei..."   
  
René schnaubte und konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf die weiße Wand.   
  
Wieder war die neun die letzte Zahl, die er hören konnte. Beim nächsten Versuch wars die acht, und ganz langsam arbeiteten sie sich voran.   
  
"Genug", sagte René schließlich. "Ich brauch ne Pause."   
  
"Ok, ich muss auch bald los, und du auch."   
  
"Dann lern schön fleißig."   
  
"Bah", machte Rico nur. "Habt noch viel Spaß, ok?"   
  
"Werden wir haben", grinste René.   
  
"Keine Details, ok?"   
  
"Nicht?"   
  
"Nein. Bitte nicht."   
  
"Na gut, wenn du nicht hören willst, wie sexy Clemens ist und wie unglaublich gut er küsst..."   
  
"Nein, will ich nicht. Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Rico schnell und legte auf.   
  
Lachend legte auch René auf.


	39. Eine Überraschung

Es war verführerisch, sich noch mal ins Bett zu kuscheln, aber wenn er Clemens überraschen wollte, dann musste er jetzt aufstehen.   
  
Also schob er sich aus dem Bett und ging zuerst ins Bad um schnell zu duschen. Anziehen, dann aus der Wohnung und raus. Den Supermarkt kannte er von vorherigen Besuchen, so wusste er, wo er hinmusste.   
  
Auf dem Weg kam er an einem Feinkostladen vorbei, wo er noch zwei Flaschen Wein und ein paar Antipasti besorgte, die Clemens am liebsten aß.   
  
Außerdem besorgte er in einem kleinen Geschenke- und Dekoladen einige Kleinigkeiten. Dann musste er sich schon beeilen zurückzukommen.   
  
Fürs Essen hatte er sich für eine Hähnchen-Gemüse-Pfanne entschieden, die ihm Simon irgendwann mal gezeigt hatte und die wirklich schnell und einfach war.   
  
Vorher Antipasti, und anschließend... Schokoladenpudding. Er wollte Clemens einfach verwöhnen.   
  
Er musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Das hier war eigentlich gar nicht seine Art. Er hatte weder für Anne noch für Jule jemals gekocht.   
  
Aber bei Clemens war es irgendwie etwas anderes. Für Clemens machte er es gerne, mehr noch, er freute sich darauf ihn zu überraschen. Er konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie sich Clemens darüber freuen würde.   
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war das Essen fertig, und René konnte sich um das Schlafzimmer kümmern. Nach kurzem Überlegen bezog er es kurzerhand komplett neu.   
  
Danach verteilte er die Kerzen, die er gekauft hatte - und war versucht sie gleich wieder wegzuräumen. War das nicht zu kitschig?   
  
Andererseits... wenn Clemens das komisch finden würde, könnte er es noch immer als Scherz abtun, weil Clemens doch gemeint hätte, er wäre zu unromantisch. Er nickte und ließ die Kerzen stehen.   
  
Er goss den Wein ein und überlegte sich wieder auszuziehen. Clemens hatte ja rumgeflaxt und gesagt, er solle doch nackt im Bett auf ihn warten. Dann würde er es auch machen. Aber ohne die berühmte rote Schleife.   
  
Schnell zog er sich wieder aus und überlegte dann hin und her, ob er im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch oder wirklich im Bett warten sollte.   
  
Als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, entschied er sich kurzerhand für das Bett und legte sich erwartungsvoll hin. Sobald sich die Tür öffnete, fühlte er Clemens wieder, was er mit einem zufrieden Seufzer quittierte. "René?!   
  
"Ja?", rief René zurück.   
  
"Wo bist du?" _Wartet er wirklich im Bett auf mich?_   
  
"Was meinst du denn?", fragte René und fühlte sich dabei auf einmal sehr verunsichert.   
  
Er hörte es noch einen Moment rascheln, dann näherten sich Clemens Schritte. Die Gefühle wurden deutlicher - dann stand Clemens im Türrahmen und sah ihn an.   
  
"Hey", flüsterte René.   
  
_Gott... das ist... wow..._   
  
"Gefällts dir?" fragte René unsicher.   
  
"Gott, ja", hauchte Clemens.   
  
"Nicht zu kitschig mit den Kerzen und so?"   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist... und du hast es für mich gemacht."   
  
"Ich wollte dich auch mal überraschen."   
  
Clemens lächelte ihn glücklich an. _Das ist... ich find keine Worte. Du machst mich glücklich._ Und dieses Glück fühlte René zu sich herüberschwappen.   
  
Langsam kam Clemens näher, immer noch strahlend lächelnd.   
  
"Ich... ich habe auch gekocht", erzählte René ein wenig zusammenhanglos.   
  
"Du hast... wow", sagte Clemens. _Du hast echt für mich gekocht..._   
  
René nickte leicht. Clemens setzte sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach Renés Hand.   
  
"Ist es... ok?", fragte René etwas verunsichert. Die starken Gefühle, die auf ihn einprasselten, konnte er nicht ganz einordnen.   
  
"Mehr als ok", wisperte Clemens.   
  
René lächelte leicht. "Schön..."   
  
"Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"   
  
"Ich fühle es", flüsterte René.   
  
Clemens lächelte zärtlich. "Ich sag es trotzdem gern."   
  
"Und ich höre es gerne."   
  
_Er hat für mich gekocht, obwohl er Kochen doch so hasst. Und er hat Kerzen besorgt, und das Bett bezogen..._   
  
René lächelte, als er diese Gedanken hörte.   
  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich zu dir ins Bett komme?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ne ganze Menge...", lächelte René. "Bringst du das Essen mit? Ist in der Küche."   
  
Clemens nickte und stand auf.   
  
_Wow... das hat er besorgt... und gekocht... Für mich..._   
  
René lehnte sich zurück. Anscheinend hatte er mit seiner Überraschung voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Dabei waren es nur ein paar Kerzen und was zu essen.   
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann kehrte Clemens zurück, in den Händen das Tablett, das René vorbereitet hatte. Der hatte es nicht ins Schlafzimmer bringen können, weil er zu lange überlegt hatte, wo er warten sollte.   
  
"Du hast sogar meine Lieblingsantipasti gekauft", sagte Clemens, als er das Tablett vorsichtig abstellte.   
  
"Soll dir ja schmecken", murmelte René.   
  
"Danke", flüsterte Clemens und lehnte sich zu einem Kuss zu René. Den erwiderte René, und er fühlte sich jetzt ein wenig lockerer. Nach einem Moment löste sich Clemens wieder von René.   
  
_Ich liebe ihn immer mehr, obwohl ich der Meinung war, das ging gar nicht mehr._   
  
"Ich dich auch", sagte René leise.   
  
"Und jetzt... essen?"   
  
René nickte. "Komm ins Bett - ohne die Klamotten."   
  
"Nichts lieber als das", lächelte Clemens und zog sich schnell aus.   
  
René verfolgte genüsslich jede Bewegung von Clemens. Viel zu schnell - und doch nicht schnell genug - lag Clemens neben ihm im Bett.   
  
"Schön warm", sagte Clemens und rutschte so nah zu René wie es ihm möglich war.   
  
"Wars Training so kalt?"   
  
Clemens nickte. "War ekelhaft. Aber wenigstens musste ich nicht allein laufen. Claudio hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet."   
  
"Ist er wieder so weit, dass er laufen kann? Ihr seid ja im Moment echt gebeutelt."   
  
"Ist im Moment alles scheiße", seufzte Clemens. "Jeden Tag kommt irgendjemand hinzu der sich verletzt."   
  
"Und so kommt ihr nicht aus dem Loch da unten raus", nickte René.   
  
"Nein", nickte Clemens.   
  
René stimmte zu. "Dann muss ich dich wohl ablenken..."   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Und das tust du. Torsten hat jedenfalls gesagt, ich hätte schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich ausgesehen."   
  
"Hast du... ihm etwas erzählt?", wollte René wissen.   
  
Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er weiß nichts. Ich vertraue Torsten, aber er muss auch nicht alles wissen."   
  
René nickte leicht. "Immerhin weiß Per bescheid."   
  
"Genau, Per weiß es und Engel erfährt es spätestens bei unserer Party."   
  
René nickte. "Da werden wir so tun müssen, als wären wir nur befreundet..."   
  
_Leider ja..._ "Willst du noch jemanden einweihen? Außer Rico und Rüdi mein ich?" fragte Clemens.   
  
René überlegte kurz. "Irgendwann meine Eltern."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Ja, unsere Eltern sollten wir auf jeden Fall einweihen."   
  
"Aber noch nicht - oder?"   
  
"Nein, das müssen wir nicht überstürzen", lächelte Clemens ihn sanft an.   
  
Irgendwie erleichtert lächelte René ihn an.   
  
"Und jetzt lass uns essen", sagte Clemens. "Du hast dir soviel Mühe gegeben, da wäre es schade, wenn es ganz kalt wird."   
  
René nickte mit einem Lächeln und griff dann nach einem gefüllten Champignon.   
  
Clemens lehnte sich eng an Renés Seite und griff sich ebenfalls einen der Pilze.   
  
_Es ist einfach schön mit ihm so zu liegen. So gemütlich und... selbstverständlich._   
  
"Ich finds auch schön", lächelte René. Er griff nach einem weiteren Pilz.   
  
"Und was hast du gemacht, während ich weg war?" fragte Clemens. "Ich mein, außer zu kochen und so."   
  
"Lange geschlafen. Und dann mit Rico geübt."   
  
"Und hat das was gebracht?" fragte Clemens.   
  
René nickte. "Er hat an etwas gedacht, und nebenbei hat er versucht mich abzulenken. Eine Weile hat das immer geklappt."   
  
"Das hört sich doch gut an", meinte Clemens.   
  
"Muss aber noch viel trainieren", murmelte René.   
  
Clemens strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm. "Du schaffst das. Du schaffst alles, was du dir vornimmst."   
  
Es war unglaublich, was Clemens für einen Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Beruhigend und Sicher. Das war, bis zu einem gewissen Maß, auch schon vor seinem Unfall so gewesen. Clemens hatte einen guten Einfluss auf ihn, sagte seine Mutter immer wieder.   
  
Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie dann erfahren würde, wie viel Einfluss er wirklich hatte. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie seine Eltern zu dem Thema standen. Bisher hatte es ja auch nie einen Grund gegeben, mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen.   
  
Er hatte Freundinnen gehabt seit der Zeit, zu der es normal war. Würden sie es nun so einfach akzeptieren können, dass Clemens und er ein Paar waren?   
  
"Nicht grübeln", mahnte Clemens leise.   
  
René grinste schief. "Sagt sich so leicht."   
  
_Ich bin für dich da..._   
  
Sofort wurde Renés Lächeln weicher. "Ich für dich auch."   
  
_Und du machst mich glücklich._   
  
"Du mich auch. Ich... fühl mich so geborgen bei dir", flüsterte René.   
  
_Sollst du auch. Ich möchte immer für dich da sein._ Clemens zog ihn an sich. _würd ihn am liebsten vor allem beschützen_   
  
René konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und sich noch enger an Clemens zu kuscheln.   
  
_Das hab ich eben nicht gedacht, oder? So dass du es mitbekommst..._   
  
"Doch hab ich", wisperte René.   
  
Schlagartig fühlte er, wie sich Clemens peinlich berührt fühlte.   
  
"Hey, das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein", sagte René sofort.   
  
"Hmm...", grummelte Clemens.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte René.   
  
"Du bist erwachsen, René, und kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen. Sagst du doch auch immer. Und ich führ mich auf, als wär ich deine Mutter. Deine Mutter, dein Vater und Rüdi auf einmal."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "So fühlt es sich aber nicht an. Ich... ich kann es schwer beschreiben, aber es ist wie... wie eine Umarmung, die einem Kraft und Halt gibt."   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Clemens ihn an. René fühlte, dass Clemens sich langsam entspannte. Und ein wenig Neid fühlte er ebenfalls.   
  
"Lass uns Essen, dann versuche ich nochmal dir meine Gefühle zu zeigen", sagte René.   
  
Sofort nickte Clemens, und René nahm seine Spannung und Vorfreude wahr. Schnell stibitze sich René den letzten gefüllten Pilz und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Clemens lächelte ihn nachsichtig an.   
  
"Wasch denn?" fragte René mit vollem Mund. "Die sind total lecker."   
  
"Sind sie", lächelte Clemens. René grinste und zog Clemens zu einem Kuss zu sich. _Schmeckt so sogar noch besser._   
  
René nickte nur, wollte sich nicht von Clemens Lippen lösen.   
  
_Komm... essen wird kalt. Und du hast extra gekocht._   
  
"Wir machen nachher weiter", nickte René.   
  
"Gern", strahlte Clemens ihn an.   
  
Am liebsten hätte René ihn sofort wieder geküsst. Aber er spürte, dass Clemens wirklich Hunger nach seiner Reha hatte und ihm selbst knurrte auch der Magen.   
  
So lehnte er sich zur Seite, zum Nachttisch, und holte die beiden Teller.   
  
"Mhm, das sieht echt lecker aus", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auch so. Ist nen Rezept von Simon."   
  
"Dann wirds schon schmecken", war sich Clemens sicher. René nickte und probierte vorsichtig   
  
Clemens hatte deutlich weniger bedenken und stürzte sich heißhungrig auf das Essen. René nickte, es schmeckte wirklich gut. Schweigend genossen sie das Essen.   
  
Wobei - wirklich schweigend war es für René nicht, denn er hörte stets Clemens' Gedanken und Gefühle. Aber das machte ihm in diesem Fall nichts aus. Clemens war einfach rundum glücklich und zufrieden. Und so war auch er einfach rundum glücklich und zufrieden.   
  
Clemens war vor ihm fertig mit Essen. Er stellte den Teller zur Seite und kuschelte sich an René. Mit einer Hand hielt der ihn, mit der anderen aß René weiter.   
  
Irgendwann begann Clemens leicht seinen Hals zu küssen. René bemühte sich noch, schaffte es dann aber doch nicht weiterzuessen.   
  
"Warum isst du nicht weiter?" fragte Clemens zwischen zwei Küssen.   
  
"Mit dir an meinem Hals?"   
  
"Mhm", machte Clemens. _Lenkt dich das etwa ab?_   
  
"Ja", murmelte René.   
  
_Ich find’s schön._   
  
"Ich ja auch..."   
  
"Aber?" fragte Clemens grinsend.   
  
"Kann so halt nicht essen."   
  
"Soll ich aufhören?"   
  
"Nee", lächelte René und schob seinen Teller von sich. Clemens lachte und fuhr fort Renés Hals zu küssen.   
  
"Wollte dir noch was zeigen", flüsterte René und griff nach Clemens' Händen. Clemens nickte und hörte schweren Herzens mit den sanften Küssen auf.   
  
"Komm näher", bat René leise und zog ihn dichter. Vielleicht wurde es einfacher, wenn sie sich mehr berührten.   
  
"Da musst du nicht lang bitten", wisperte Clemens und drängte sich dichter an René.   
  
René nickte, umfasste seine Hände fester und lehnte schließlich auch seine Stirn an Clemens.   
  
Clemens schloss die Augen und atmete ganz ruhig. Dann, ganz schwach, fühlte er etwas.   
  
Er versuchte sich stärker darauf zu konzentrieren. Und tatsächlich wurden die Gefühle stärker. Wärme und Geborgenheit. Er holte tief Luft, als er das spürte. Es war... überwältigend. René war so nah... Er war um ihn herum. In ihm. Und es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an.   
  
"Gott René", flüsterte er heiser. Und es wurde sogar noch mehr, noch intensiver. Clemens hob den Kopf und suchte Renés Lippen. Einen Moment lang verstärkten sich die Gefühle noch mal, dann wurden sie schnell schwächer und waren dann weg.   
  
"Danke", wisperte Clemens gegen Renés Lippen.   
  
René erwiderte den Kuss leicht, dann lehnte er sich an Clemens an. Es war einfach sehr anstrengend. Clemens strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm.   
  
"Es ist so schön dich zu spüren", flüsterte René.   
  
"Spürst du es immer so intensiv?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Ja, wenn du bei mir bist, dann ist es immer sehr intensiv. Und unheimlich schön."   
  
"Es... es war wirklich als wären wir eins..."   
  
René nickte. "Es ist so wunderschön..."   
  
Clemens kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Er fühlte einen kleinen Moment die Liebe, die René für ihn empfand.   
  
_So schön... das fühlt sich so schön an..._   
  
"Es ist schön, dass ich es dir zeigen kann."   
  
"Ich wünschte fast, ich könnte dich immer so spüren."   
  
"Bei dir ist es wunderschön dich zu spüren. Und ich kann üben, dass es öfter geht. Und länger. Aber... bei anderen ist es unheimlich anstrengend sie immer zu hören."   
  
Clemens nickte. Wenn die Gefühle und Gedanken von anderen auch so intensiv waren, dann konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass es anstrengend war.


	40. Schokopuddingkunstwerk

René lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sanft schob Clemens eine Hand in Renés Nacken und begann ihn dort zu kraulen.   
  
_Das ist faszinierend, was du kannst..._   
  
"Faszinierend und ein wenig beängstigend", murmelte René.   
  
"Ja, ist es. Aber du lernst doch die Stimmen auszublenden."   
  
"Trotzdem ist es ja nicht normal..."   
  
"Nein, aber... du bist ja nicht der einzige, der so ist."   
  
"Bisher kenn ich nur Niels und auch Niels kann nicht genau das, was ich kann."   
  
"Aber immerhin bist du nicht alleine damit."   
  
René nickte. "Und ich hab dich. Und Rico und Rüdi."   
  
"Und wir sind immer für dich da."   
  
"Das weiß ich."   
  
_Immer..._   
  
René lächelte. "Ich bin so froh, dass ich es dir erzählt hab."   
  
"Ich auch. Ich möchte für dich da sein, und das kann ich nur, wenn ich weiß, was los ist."   
  
"Keine Angst, du wirst immer wissen, was los ist", sagte René.   
  
Clemens zog ihn noch etwas näher und küsste ihn leicht. "Dann ist gut."   
  
René nickte und reckte sich um einen weiteren Kuss zu bekommen. Den gab Clemens ihm gerne. Sie hielten den Kuss bewusst leicht und zärtlich. René war doch etwas erschöpft von dem Versuch Clemens seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Außerdem war es schön, einfach nur so dazuliegen, sich sanft zu küssen. Entspannt und ruhig. Im Kerzenschein.   
  
"Ich hab übrigens noch Nachtisch", fiel René der Pudding wieder ein.   
  
"Echt? Holst du sie, oder soll ich?"   
  
"Ich bin dran", sagte René lächelnd.   
  
"Dann... beeil dich, ja?"   
  
René grinste und schob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er zurück.   
  
"Oh Pudding?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ja, magst du doch... besser als Erdbeereis."   
  
"Viel besser", lachte Clemens. "Und ich liebe Schokopudding."   
  
"Und das, obwohl du das bei Per wohl oft genug kriegst."   
  
"Er hat mich mit seiner Sucht angesteckt", grinste Clemens.   
  
René lachte leise. "Und du steckst mich noch an, was?"   
  
"Ich doch nicht", behauptete Clemens.   
  
René lachte leise.   
  
"Und jetzt komm wieder her", sagte Clemens und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.   
  
"Klar", lächelte René und kuschelte sich gleich an ihn.   
  
_Pudding und René, besser geht’s kaum noch._   
  
"Gleichzeitig?"   
  
Clemens nickte.   
  
"Dann... überleg dir mal, wie!"   
  
"Ach ja?" fragte Clemens grinsend. _Als ob ich da lange überlegen müsste. Einfach mit dem Finger in die Schüssel..._   
  
"Mein Finger, oder deiner?"   
  
"Meiner", grinste Clemens und tunkte seinen Zeigefinger in den Pudding.   
  
"Und dann?"   
  
"Dann mach ich das hier", murmelte Clemens und schob mit der freien Hand die Bettdecke ein Stück nach unten.   
  
René fühlte die Aufregung durch seinen Körper kribbeln. Sanft begann Clemens mit seinem puddingbedeckten Finger über Renés Haut zu streichen. Der Pudding war kühl auf seinem Körper.   
  
"Du siehst lecker aus", murmelte Clemens, als er sein Kunstwerk betrachtete.   
  
René sah an sich hinunter. Er sah dunkle Schnörkel über seiner Brust und Bauch verteilt.   
  
"Pudding auf René", grinste Clemens breit.   
  
"Sieht schick aus. Und fühlt sich... spannend an."   
  
"Dann warte mal, wie es sich gleich anfühlt..."   
  
Voller Vorfreude blinzelte René ihn an.   
  
Ganz langsam beugte sich Clemens nach unten, bis seine Lippen über dem ersten Schokopuddingkringel schwebten. René fühlte schon ein aufgeregtes Ziehen im Bauch.   
  
_So sexy..._   
  
"Clemens", raunte René.   
  
Wie in Zeitlupe fuhr Clemens Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und berührte die Schokoladenspur. Es war gar nicht unbedingt erregend, zumindest noch nicht. Trotzdem kribbelt es überall in Renés Körper, einfach aus Anspannung und Vorfreude.   
  
Erst ganz langsam näherte sich Clemens den empfindlicheren Stellen. René keuchte überrascht, als Clemens Zungenspitze seine Brustwarze streifte. Dann war die Zunge wieder weg, leckte seine Seite und seine Schulter.   
  
"Mehr", bat René ein wenig heiser.   
  
"Mehr Pudding?" René nickte. Mehr Pudding hieß auch mehr von Clemens Liebkosungen.   
  
Clemens nickte und strich wieder mit seinem Finger durch den Pudding - und dann über seinen Körper. René hielt den Blick auf Clemens Gesicht gerichtet. Er fühlte die Vorfreude und die Erregung nicht nur über seine Gedanken, sondern er konnte sie auch sehen.   
  
Clemens sah ihm kurz in die Augen und zwinkerte, dann beugte er sich wieder über Renés Brust. Leise keuchte René auf und streckte sich ihm entgegen.   
  
"Na na", grinste Clemens. "Schön ruhig bleiben."   
  
"Sagst du so einfach...", murmelte René. Clemens lachte und leckte ein wenig des Puddings auf. "Gott, Clemens!"   
  
_Der Pudding schmeckt so wirklich noch viel besser._   
  
"Krieg ich auch was ab...?"   
  
"Gern", nickte Clemens und schob sich hoch zu Renés Lippen. Er schmiegte sich dabei an Renés Seite und bekam sicher auch etwas von dem Pudding ab. Dann küsste er seinen Freund, leidenschaftlich. René schob eine Hand in Clemens Nacken und vertieften den Kuss noch mehr.   
  
_Noch viel besser, der Pudding_   
  
"Clemens und Pudding ist auch nicht schlecht", wisperte René.   
  
"Mehr?"   
  
René nickte. Für einen Moment löste sich Clemens von ihm und zog die Puddingschüssel heran. Er tunkte den Finger wieder hinein, leckte ihn ab und küsste René leidenschaftlich.   
  
René stöhnte in den Kuss. Die Süße des Puddings, Clemens' ureigener, etwas herber Geschmack und dazu seine Gefühle, das war schon fast zu viel.   
  
_Ich glaub, ich bin süchtig nach dir. Nach deinen Küssen, deinem Geschmack..._   
  
"Ich auch", flüsterte René gegen seine Lippen. "Wird immer schlimmer."   
  
"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Clemens.   
  
René griff nach Clemens' Hand und schloss die Augen. Er musste es einfach versuchen, und vielleicht war es jetzt ja sogar einfacher. So erregt und offen, wie sie beide waren. Und tatsächlich keuchte Clemens wenig später auf. Plötzlich fühlte er Renés Erregung wie seine eigene.   
  
"Gott", raunte er und drückte die Hand, die ja irgendwie ihre Verbindung war, fest.   
  
"Küss mich", wisperte René heiser.   
  
Clemens lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er fühlte, wie René unter ihm zitterte, ob vor Erregung oder Anstrengung konnte er nicht sagen. Immer noch spürte Clemens Renés Gefühle, die durch den Kuss noch einmal verstärkt wurden.   
  
Für einen kleinen Moment löste sich René. "Es klappt", wisperte er an seine Lippen.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Es ist... unglaublich..."   
  
René nickte leicht; Clemens fühlte, wie sehr er sich konzentrieren musste. Zärtlich küsste Clemens René, ließ ihn dabei spüren, wie dankbar er für dieses Geschenk war.   
  
Langsam nahm das Gefühl ab, und die enge Verbindung war unterbrochen. "Sorry", murmelte René. "Kann nicht mehr."   
  
"Kein Problem", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Ich würds dir gern länger zeigen.   
  
"Es ist auch so wunderschön", sagte Clemens sanft.   
  
"Ich übe es, ok?"   
  
"Du bist süß", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Ich liebe dich. Und es ist so schön dich zu fühlen. Das mag ich teilen."   
  
_Ich höre es so gern, wenn er das sagt..._ "Ich liebe dich auch."   
  
"Na komm... wie war das mit dem Pudding?", fragte René, der sich inzwischen wohl ein wenig erholt hatte.   
  
Clemens sah an ihnen herunter und grinste. "Der Pudding wurde auf jeden Fall gut verteilt."   
  
"Dann... mach mich mal wieder sauber", grinste René.   
  
"Nur zu gern", grinste Clemens. Er löste sich von René, beugte sich über ihn und begann die klebrigen Puddingreste von seiner Haut zu lecken. Sofort kribbelte alles wieder in René.   
  
Clemens nahm noch einmal Pudding nach, den er jetzt etwas gezielter verstrich: Auf Renés Brustwarzen und unterhalb des Bauchnabels. René zitterte leicht unter der Berührung, versuchte aber ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Einen Moment betrachtete Clemens ihn nur, was seine Vorfreude und Erregung nur noch steigerte, dann beugte er sich hinunter und leckte um die linke Brustwarze.   
  
René krallte seine Finger in das Bettlaken. Clemens erreichte jetzt die Brustwarze und sog leicht daran.   
  
"Gott", stöhnte René auf und hob instinktiv seine Brust an. Noch einmal sog Clemens an der Brustwarze. "Ja", keuchte René und vergrub eine Hand in Clemens Haaren.   
  
"Mehr?", fragte Clemens leise und leckte sich eine dünne Spur zur anderen Brustwarze.   
  
"Ja bitte..."   
  
Clemens lächelte und küsste und leckte sich langsam nach unten, zu dem nächsten Puddingkringel. René schloss die Augen und fühlte Clemens Berührungen gleich noch viel intensiver.   
  
Clemens' Berührungen, die sich mit seinen Gefühlen vermischten. Und seinen Gedanken. Auch sie schienen ihn förmlich zu streicheln. _Du bist so schön, so schön... ich liebe dich, über alles..._   
  
Seine Atmung ging immer schneller und er fühlte sich an, als würde er vor Hitze glühen. Immer höher und höher trieb Clemens ihn, mit Berührungen, Gefühlen und Gedanken.   
  
"Clemens, stopp", keuchte René. Wenn Clemens so weiter machte, würde es für ihn nicht mehr lange dauern.   
  
Clemens nickte, küsste die Stelle, an der er war, noch einmal und rutschte dann wieder hoch zu René. Er zog ihn fest in seine Arme, darauf bedacht, seine empfindlichsten Stellen nicht zu berühren.   
  
"Ich will dich", wisperte René und sah Clemens mit verschleierten Augen an.   
  
Er fühlte, wie Clemens schluckte, und wie ihn dann die Erregung durchströmte. Mit der flachen Hand strich Clemens über seinen Bauch. Instinktiv spreizte René seine Beine ein wenig.   
  
Langsam wanderte Clemens' Hand tiefer. Sie berührte sein Glied nicht, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen, sondern strich am Oberschenkel entlang nach innen.   
  
René spürte ein aufgeregtes Flattern in seiner Magengegend.   
  
Ganz ruhig strich Clemens mit der Handfläche, mit der ganzen Hand über die empfindliche Haut seiner Schenke, dann schob er ein Bein ein wenig zur Seite und schob die Finger etwas tiefer.   
  
Wieder schloss René die Augen um sich noch besser auf die Berührungen zu konzentrieren. Der Finger strich leicht über die empfindliche Haut, dann stupste er leicht in ihn.   
  
René hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.   
  
"Ok? sag mir, wenns nicht ok ist, ja?" _möchte ihm nicht weh tun, darf ihm nicht weh tun. Soll schön werden für ihn... will ihn fliegen lassen..._   
  
"Du wirst mir nicht weh tun", wisperte René.   
  
Clemens nickte leicht, dann löste er sich kurz von ihm. _Hoffentlich denkt er jetzt nicht, dass ich ihn nur ins Bett kriegen wollte_. Er griff zu einer Tube und einem Kondompäckchen, die auf dem Nachttisch lagen.   
  
"Warum sollte ich das denken?" fragte René überrascht.   
  
"Naja... weil hier alles bereit liegt", murmelte Clemens etwas peinlich berührt.   
  
"Ehrlich gesagt fänd ich es schlimmer, wenn du jetzt aufstehen müsstest um was zu holen", grinste René und zog ihn wieder näher zu sich.   
  
Clemens lächelte ehrlich, und René fühlte seine Erleichterung. Dann hörte er das Klacken des Verschlusses der Tube, der Finger entfernte sich - und kehrte kühl und glitschig zurück.   
  
_Ganz ruhig, entspann dich..._   
  
René nickte atemlos. Ganz vorsichtig drang Clemens mit der Fingerspitze in René ein.   
  
Der schloss die Augen und fühlte bewusst dort hin. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, ein wenig, als wenn er auf die Toilette musste.   
  
"Ok?" fragte Clemens, während er seinen Finger tiefer dringen ließ.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Komisch, aber O... Oh! Sehr ok!" Clemens lächelte und wiederholte die Bewegung.   
  
"Wow!", machte René begeistert.   
  
_Du bist so eng..._   
  
René schluckte, als er die Vorfreude darin spürte. Und zugleich wurde ihm ein wenig mulmig zu Mute. Vorsichtig zog Clemens seinen Finger zurück und griff wieder nach der Geltube. Behutsam drang er jetzt mit zwei Fingern ein.   
  
René zuckte kurz zusammen. "Shht", machte Clemens leise und strich ihm beruhigend über den Bauch. _Geht es?_   
  
"Ist nur ungewohnt", murmelte René.   
  
"Dann... gewöhn dich dran", raunte Clemens.   
  
René nickte.   
  
_hoffentlich geht es... hoffentlich... er ist so eng, so geil... bitte, gewöhn dich dran, bitte..._   
  
"Mach weiter", forderte René Clemens auf.   
  
Sofort nickte Clemens, nahm noch etwas Gel nach und fuhr fort ihn zu dehnen. _Sag, wenn ich zu schnell bin._   
  
René nickte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder völlig auf das Gefühl von Clemens Fingern. "Ok?" _bitte, sag, dass es ok ist... bist so eng, so heiß..._   
  
René lächelte leicht bei Clemens Gedanken. "Sehr ok."   
  
"Dann ist gut", erwiderte Clemens das Lächeln, dann dehnte er ihn weiter.   
Plötzlich keuchte René auf. "Mach das noch mal..."   
  
Sofort wiederholte Clemens die Bewegung.   
  
"Gott", stöhnte René. "Das..."   
  
"Was ist?"   
  
René fand keine Worte und hob stattdessen seine Hüfte an, den Fingern entgegen.   
"Mehr?", fragte Clemens leise. Wieder konnte René nur wortlos nicken. Clemens bewegte seine Finger noch einmal, dann zog er sie zurück.   
  
René seufzte nicht grade begeistert.   
  
_Gleich, mein Süßer, gleich..._ Er konnte Clemens' Vorfreude spüren, als er das leise Knistern der Folie hörte, die Clemens von dem Kondom abzog. Einen Moment später kniete Clemens zwischen seinen Beinen. René hatte nun wieder die Augen geöffnet und sah Clemens voller Erwartung an.  
  
Dann fühlte er, wie Clemens' Glied ihn am Hintern berührte und ganz langsam eindrang. _Gott, so eng, so geil, so geil... langsamer, nicht so schnell... ist so schwer sich zurückzuhalten..._   
  
René spürte sofort, dass Clemens Glied doch etwas anderes als die schlanken Finger vorher.   
  
"Geht es?" _bitte, bitte, sag, dass es geht, bitte..._ Dabei fühlte er deutlich, was Clemens empfand.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Mach nur langsam..."   
  
Clemens hielt inne, und René fühlte deutlich, was für eine Überwindung das für ihn war. René lächelte ihn an und tastete nach einer Hand von Clemens. Ganz behutsam drang Clemens weiter ein. Mit der freien Hand begann Clemens über Renés Brust zu streicheln.   
  
"Das... das fühlt sich...", wisperte René.   
  
"Wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte Clemens heiser.   
  
"So gut, so verdammt gut... au!"   
  
Erschrocken hielt Clemens inne. _Scheiße, ich hab ihm weh getan. Das wollte ich nicht..._   
  
"Is schon ok... warte nen Moment, ja?"   
  
"Wenn es nicht geht, dann hör ich auf", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Nein, es geht!"   
  
_Ich will doch aber das es schön für dich ist..._   
  
"Geht schon wieder... hat nur bisschen... geziept."   
  
Clemens sah ihn nicht ganz überzeugt an. René drückte seine Hand und konzentrierte sich. Viel würde er Clemens so nicht zeigen können, nicht in ihrer momentanen Situation, aber wenigstens ein wenig von der Erregung und freudigen Anspannung wollte er ihm zeigen.   
  
Clemens hielt noch einen Moment inne, dann begann er sich wieder vorsichtig zu bewegen.   
  
Ein wenig enttäuscht ließ René die Hand los, offensichtlich hatte es nicht geklappt, hatte er sich nicht genug konzentrieren können. Clemens' nächste Bewegung ließ ihn diesen Gedanken gleich wieder vergessen. Wie schon vorhin die Finger, berührte Clemens jetzt diesen Punkt in ihm.   
  
So keucht René heiser auf und zeigte Clemens so, was er fühlte - und wie sehr er es gerade genoss. _So, gefällt es dir also..._   
  
"Ja, ist... so gut", wisperte René heiser und drängte sich Clemens entgegen.   
"Gott René!" keuchte Clemens.   
  
Der konnte schon gar nicht mehr antworten, sondern keuchte nur noch leise. Es fühlte sich so großartig an, phantastisch... er konnte gar nicht mehr sagen, wo er aufhörte und Clemens anfing, wo seine Gefühle aufhörten und in Clemens' übergingen. Clemens bewegte sich schneller.   
  
René krallte eine Hand in das Laken, die andere umfasste Clemens' fest. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, eine Art Anker zu brauchen. Clemens drückte seine Hand, dann beugte er sich vor, suchte Renés Lippen mit seinen.   
  
Etwas fahrig erwiderte René den Kuss, es waren zu viele Empfindungen und Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten. Da waren ja nicht nur seine eigenen Empfindungen, sondern auch noch Clemens starke Gefühle.   
  
Lange würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können, das fühlte er. Aber es war so gut, er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte.   
  
Dann jedoch rutschte Clemens noch ein wenig höher, änderte den Winkel seiner Bewegungen und traf diese Stelle in René noch fester. Er konnte nicht mehr. Das alles war einfach zu viel, die Gefühle überwältigten ihn geradezu.   
  
Er stöhnte langanhaltend in den Kuss, während er heftig kam. _Oh Gott... so geil... so eng... kann nicht mehr..._   
  
"Komm", wisperte René atemlos.   
  
Das war alles was Clemens noch gebraucht er. Er keuchte heiser, dann kam er ebenfalls. Völlig außer Atem sank er dann auf René zusammen. Sofort schlang René die Arme um ihn, klammerte sich förmlich an ihm fest.


	41. So gemütlich

Es dauerte etwas, bis Clemens sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und den Kopf hob. Er strahlte René an. _Das war..._   
  
René erwiderte das Lächeln. "War es", wisperte er.   
  
_Ich liebe dich._   
  
"Ich dich auch."   
  
Clemens lächelte ihn glücklich an, dann ließ er sich wieder nach vorne sinken.   
  
"Das war noch viel schöner als gedacht", flüsterte René.   
  
"Schön", lächelte Clemens ihn an.   
  
René hob eine Hand und strich Clemens über die erhitzte Wange.   
  
_Er ist ein Traum..._   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nicht. Wenn, dann bist du der Traum..."   
  
"Wir beide. Zusammen."   
  
"Ok, das lass ich gelten."   
  
Er verzog das Gesicht leicht, als sich Clemens behutsam aus ihm löste. _Ganz ruhig._ Schnell entsorgte Clemens das Kondom, dann kuschelte er sich wieder ganz eng an René.   
  
René schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Clemens lächelte bei dem Anblick. René sah wunderschön aus, mit den verwuschelten Haaren und den immer noch leicht geröteten Wangen.   
  
"So schön bin ich nicht", wisperte René.   
  
"Für mich schon", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ich... ich sehe es", wisperte René. Clemens lächelte und küsste ihn zärtlich in den Mundwinkel. "Komm, leg dich auch hin", bat René leise und kuschelte sich an ihn.   
  
"Warte. ich will kurz nen Lappen holen", sagte Clemens.   
  
René grummelte leise, ließ ihn aber dann doch los.   
  
"Ich beeil mich", versprach Clemens.   
  
"Ja, bitte..."   
  
Clemens lachte leise und schob sich aus dem Bett.   
  
René kuschelte sich sofort in das Bett, ungeachtet der Flecken, die er so wohl verursachte. Clemens geschlafen hatte wirklich mit ihm - und er hatte es genossen. Mehr als genossen. Es war unglaublich gewesen ihn so dicht zu fühlen. In sich. Auf jede erdenkliche Weise.   
  
"Ich hab auch den Wein mitgebracht", kam Clemens in diesem Moment zurück ins Zimmer.   
  
"Oh - ja, danke", lächelte René ihn träge an.   
  
_Er sieht zum anbeißen aus._   
  
"Tu ich nicht", protestierte René schwach.   
  
"Oh doch", grinste Clemens und trat zu ihm. Er stellte die Weinflasche und die Gläser auf den Nachttisch und zupfte dann an der Bettdecke.   
  
"Komm schon her", knurrte René leise.   
  
"Lass mich erstmal saubermachen", sagte Clemens. _Sonst kleben wir aneinander... obwohl... dann kannst du morgen auch nicht weg..._   
  
"Wär schön... morgen schon", murmelte René   
  
"Nicht dran denken", bat Clemens.   
  
"Ok", nickte René und versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen.   
  
Clemens seufzte und versuchte ebenfalls nicht daran zu denken. Stattdessen begann er jetzt Renés Bauch fürsorglich zu reinigen.   
  
Irgendwann warf Clemens den Lappen zur Seite und beugte sich vor, bis er mit den Lippen Renés Bauch berührte. Er fühlte, wie sich die Bauchmuskeln schlagartig anspannten. Lächelnd küsste er die warme Haut.   
  
"Is schön", flüsterte René.   
  
"Ja, find ich auch", lächelte Clemens.   
  
Wieder küsste er die Haut mit den festen Muskeln darunter. René schloss die Augen und gab sich völlig den Liebkosungen hin. Sie waren zärtlich, verspielt und ohne Ziel. Und auch Clemens Gedanken passten zu der Stimmung und ließen René alles andere vergessen.   
  
Er fühlte Clemens' Liebe, überall in und um sich. Ganz langsam küsste sich Clemens seinen Weg nach oben. Irgendwann war er auf Renés Schulter angelangt und küsste sich dann den Hals entlang. Sofort drehte René den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, damit Clemens mehr Platz hatte.   
  
_Verführerisch..._   
  
"Findest du?" hauchte René.   
  
"Gott, ja!"   
  
"Mhm... das fühlt sich so schön an..."   
  
_Ich hör einfach nie wieder auf..._   
  
René nickte sofort. Das klang nach einem fantastischen Plan. Er fühlte, wie Clemens seine Haut liebkoste, mit der Nase, den Lippen, wie er hinter seinem Ohr roch und ihn immer wieder leicht küsste.   
  
René seufzte wohlig. Dann bemerkte er die Zähne, die leicht an seiner Haut kratzten. Sofort lief ein leichter Schauer durch seinen Körper und er schob sich noch an Clemens heran.   
  
_Schmeckst so gut... kann echt nicht genug kriegen_   
  
"Clemens...", wisperte René.   
  
Er fühlte, wie Clemens an seinem Hals lächelte und sich noch ein wenig dichter an ihn kuschelte. _Es ist wunderschön mit ihm_   
  
"Mit dir auch."


	42. Ein Abschied

Müde schlug René die Augen auf. Es war warm, gemütlich, Clemens lag halb auf ihm, und er fühlte sich einfach... phantastisch. Sie hatten den ganzen gestrigen Tag im Bett verbracht. Clemens hatte noch ein weiteres Mal mit ihm geschlafen, ansonsten hatten sie es sich einfach gemütlich gemacht.   
  
Sie hatten sich viel unterhalten, ihren Urlaub geplant und über die anstehende Party von Engel und Clemens gesprochen. Nur an den bevorstehenden Abschied hatten sie nicht gedacht. Dafür rückte dieser jetzt näher - beängstigend schnell.   
  
In wenigen Stunden - zwei, um genau zu sein - würde er sich von Clemens verabschieden müssen. Und wann sie sich dann das nächste Mal sehen würden, mussten sie sehen. Es würde bestimmt dauern...   
  
Auf der Geburtstagsfeier vermutlich, aber da würden sie nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Vielleicht konnte er mal spontan gleich nach einem Spiel zu Clemens fahren. So weit war es ja nun auch wieder nicht.   
  
"Bis ja schon wach", nuschelte Clemens.   
  
"Hmm, ja... genieß es noch ein bisschen mit dir."   
  
Clemens seufzte. _Will nicht, dass du fährst..._   
  
"Will nicht fahren", nickte René leicht.   
  
"Wir bleiben einfach hier", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Abschließen und Handys auslassen", schlug René vor.   
  
Clemens nickte. _Genau. Und wir bleiben einfach hier liegen..._   
  
René kuschelte sich an ihn. Er kämpfte mit sich, sein Engelchen auf der linken und sein Teufelchen auf der rechten Schulter stritten miteinander und wollten ihn überreden.   
  
_Einfach nicht auf den Wecker gucken... nicht an die Reha denken... du bleibst einfach mit ihm hier liegen..._   
  
Mit viel Überwindung schüttelte René den Kopf. "Das geht nicht, und das weißt du auch."   
  
"Ich weiß", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Bisschen Zeit haben wir ja noch. Und bald ist Urlaub angesagt."   
  
"Urlaub", lächelte Clemens. "Das wird himmlisch. Nur wir beide..."   
  
René schloss die Augen und genoss die Gefühle, die Clemens ihm übertrug. Liebe, Vorfreude, Vertrautheit, Gemütlichkeit.   
  
Sie hatten beschlossen gleich nach Weihnachten weg zu fahren. Nur sie beide, ganz ungestört. Sie hatten sich sogar schon auf ein Ziel einigen können - sie würden sich eine Almhütte mieten und dort sicher einen tollen Urlaub verleben.   
  
Schön am Kamin sitzen, heißen Tee oder Glühwein trinken. Im Schnee spazieren gehen und die kalte Winterluft genießen - und dann ins Warme kommen. Und so lange war das auch nicht mehr hin. Ein paar Wochen mussten sie noch durchhalten.   
  
Das beschlossen sie einfach, als sie später aufstanden. "Hast du noch Zeit zum Frühstücken?" fragte Clemens.   
  
René sah auf den Wecker, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Muss mich schon mit dem Duschen beeilen", meinte er, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.   
  
_Mist, verdammt!_ "Vermutlich ist dann gemeinsam duschen keine Option..."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "würd ja gerne, aber... müssen wir uns fürs nächste Mal aufheben."   
  
Clemens seufzte. "Du bist schrecklich vernünftig."   
  
"Ich weiß", murmelte René. Oft genug war es ihm unangenehm, immer der Verantwortungsbewusste, Disziplinierte und Vernünftige zu sein, aber er war der Meinung, dass diese Eigenschaften Grundvoraussetzungen für seinen Erfolg waren.   
  
"Hey, das war nicht bös gemeint", sagte Clemens, der sich vorstellen konnte, was René grad durch den Kopf ging. "Es ist gut, dass du deinen Job so ernst nimmst."   
  
"Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass ich was verpasse", murmelte René kaum hörbar.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Naja... am Wochenende Feiern gehen... ist halt doof, wenn du am nächsten Tag nen Spiel hast. Oder im Urlaub sich mal richtig gehen zu lassen. Fastfood, ne Woche lang jeden Tag, und faul am Strand liegen, ohne jeden Morgen erstmal nen Strandlauf zu machen."   
  
"Vermisst du das echt?" fragte Clemens erstaunt.   
  
"Manchmal, ja. Manchmal hasse ich mich dafür, dass ich immer vernünftig sein muss."   
  
_Das ist Blödsinn Süßer._ "Du lebst deinen Traum René", sagte Clemens. "Ich kenne dich. Du wärst unglücklich, wenn dein Leben anders aussehen würde."   
  
"Ja, natürlich. Aber manchmal... träum ich auch nen anderen Traum", murmelte René.   
  
_Im Urlaub gehen wir weg. Richtig tanzen, die ganze Nacht durch._   
  
René lächelte ihn glücklich an. "Ich freu mich drauf."   
  
"Ich mich auch", sagte Clemens. "Da müssen wir vorher aber noch mal shoppen gehen."   
  
René stutzte tatsächlich kurz, dann nickte er. "Zusammen? Oder... überraschen lassen?"   
  
"Ok, ich geh mit Per und du mit Rico", grinste Clemens breit. "Darf ich Wünsche äußern?"   
  
"Ja, aber Wünsche sind keine Bestellungen, ok?"   
  
"Nicht?" fragte Clemens und stellte sich René in einer hautengen Hose mit einem dunkeln, leicht durchsichtigen Shirt vor.   
  
"Du willst uns unbedingt outen, was?"   
  
"Hey, das waren meine Wünsche", verteidigte sich Clemens. "Ich weiß, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Aber träumen darf man doch..."   
  
René grinste. "Mal sehen, was ich davon erfüllen kann."   
  
"Und? Auch Wünsche?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Hmm... siehst immer gut aus... lass dich von Per beraten, ja? Oder vielleicht eher von Ulli."   
  
"Traust du Per nicht?" lachte Clemens.   
  
"Nein, aber... Ulli, so als Frau, weiß sie vielleicht eher, was schick ist."   
  
"Ok, Ulli kommt mit", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Klingt gut."   
  
Clemens nickte und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.   
  
"Ich muss aufstehen", murmelte René. "Und du auch."   
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte Clemens.   
  
René setzte sich ein wenig auf und küsste ihn kurz. "Ich beeil mich", versprach er und rutschte aus dem Bett. Clemens seufzte, kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke und sah René sehnsüchtig hinterher.   
  
René lächelte leicht, als er diese Sehnsucht fühlte. es war einfach schön so begehrt zu werden. Und ihm ging es ja nicht anders. Und er war sich sicher, das waren nicht nur Clemens' Gefühle.   
  
Unwillkürlich blieb er stehen. Vorgestern hatte er tatsächlich noch Zweifel gehabt. Hatte gedacht, dass es vielleicht nur Clemens Gefühle waren.   
  
Jetzt war er sich mehr als sicher, dass er Clemens wirklich liebte. Mehr als das - ach wenn er kein Wort dafür kannte. Clemens und er gehörten zusammen. In jeder Beziehung.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln trat er unter die Dusche, und das Lächeln wurde er auch nicht los, als er schließlich fertig war.   
  
Als er die Glasschiebetür öffnete lehnte Clemens grinsend an der Wand, das große Handtuch in der Hand.   
  
"Und? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"   
  
_Und wie!_   
  
René lächelte. Ein wenig hatte er sich gewundert, dass er Clemens nicht bemerkt hatte, aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass er Clemens sowieso immer sehr stark fühlte, wenn sie zusammen waren.   
  
"Komm her", sagte Clemens und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. René lächelte, als er sich herausziehen ließ. Dann hüllte Clemens ihn das Handtuch und zog ihn noch enger an sich.   
  
"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte René ihn an.   
  
Clemens lächelte glücklich und reckte sich ein Stück um René zu küssen. Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte René den Kuss, dann löste er sich aber schon wieder von ihm.   
  
_Nicht aufhören._   
  
"Doch... wir müssen..."   
  
"Noch einen Kuss..."   
  
"Wenn ich angezogen bin, ja?"   
  
_Angezogen? Wie schade..._ "Na gut", sagte Clemens und löste sich von René   
  
"Bald wieder, ja?"   
  
"Wie bald?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Müssen wir sehen. So weit ist es doch nicht."   
  
"Ich weiß", lächelte Clemens bemüht tapfer. _Kommt mir vor, wie eine Weltreise..._   
  
"Nicht mal drei Stunden."   
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Clemens erneut. _Drei Stunden, eine halbe Ewigkeit._   
  
"Menno - machs uns nicht so schwer, ja?"   
  
Clemens senkte den Blick. _Das sagt sich so leicht..._   
  
"Komm, ich zieh mich erstmal an, und dann gucken wir weiter, ja?"   
  
"Ich koch Kaffee", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
"Bis gleich", lächelte René ihn an.   
  
Clemens nickte und verschwand schnell aus dem Bad. René verschwand schnell im Schlafzimmer und zog sich an, dann ging er in die Küche.   
  
Clemens lehnte an der Arbeitsplatte neben der Kaffeemaschine und starrte aus dem Fenster. René fühlte, wie Clemens sich jetzt schon einsam fühlte, und ihn vermisste. Clemens bemühte sich eindeutig, die Gefühle und Gedanken zu unterdrücken, aber sehr gut gelang ihm das nicht.   
  
Leise seufzte René und trat von hinten auf ihn zu.   
  
"Kaffee ist gleich fertig", murmelte Clemens.   
  
"Jetzt schon so schlimm?", fragte René leise.   
  
"Geht schon", sagte Clemens und drehte sich zu ihm.   
  
"Komm her, ja?", bat René leise.   
  
Clemens zögerte keinen Moment sondern schob sich in Renés Arme. René drängte sich fest an ihn und tastete dann nach einer Hand.   
  
_Ich liebe dich so sehr..._   
  
René nickte leicht und versuchte angestrengt Clemens seine Liebe spüren zu lassen. Clemens drückte Renés Hand, als sich die Verbindung langsam aufbaute und er immer mehr von Renés Gefühlen spürte.   
  
_So intensiv... so schön_   
  
René lächelte schwach. Er war so froh, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte Clemens seine Gefühle spüren zu lassen. Auch, wenn es immer nur für wenige Augenblicke war. Einen Moment lang konzentrierte er sich noch, dann fühlte er die Kopfschmerzen kommen, und er musste die Verbindung unterbrechen.   
  
"Danke", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Ich liebe dich", lächelte René und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
  
_Ich dich auch._   
  
René sah auf die Küchenuhr. "Ich muss jetzt echt los."   
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte Clemens und machte sich aus der Umarmung los. "Nimm dir ne Banane mit auf die Fahrt. Und ich hab noch ein paar Müsliriegel."   
  
"Hast du noch diesen Thermobecher?"   
  
"Klar", sagte Clemens und trat an einen der Schränke.   
  
Schnell nahm er den Becher heraus und füllte Kaffee hinein.   
  
"Und mich nimmst du auch mit?" fragte Clemens mit einem schiefen Grinsen.   
  
"Und was erzählst du Thomas Schaaf?"   
  
"Das ich nen Vogel hab?" lachte Clemens und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß doch, dass es nicht geht. Wir hatten nur so wenig Zeit für uns..."   
  
"Der Tag gestern war wunderschön."   
  
"Ja", sagte Clemens und strahlte diesmal. _Er war perfekt._   
  
"Und bald wiederholen wir das", versprach René.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Noch einen Kuss bevor du gehst?"   
  
"Da kann ich nicht nein sagen", lächelte René ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal. Sofort schlang Clemens die Arme um Renés Hals und klammerte sich an ihn. René vertiefte den Kuss ein wenig, dann machte er sich schweren Herzens los.   
  
"Fahr vorsichtig", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Mach ich, versprochen. Wir telefonieren heute Abend?"   
  
_Natürlich._ "Grüß Rico lieb von mir."   
  
"Mach ich. Bis heute Abend." René reckte sich noch einmal für einen letzten Kuss, dann nahm er das Essen und den Kaffee und verließ die Küche.   
  
Clemens kam ihm langsam nach um ihn bis zur Wohnungstür zu bringen. Er hielt Renés Tasche in der Hand.   
  
Schnell zog sich René Schuhe und Jacke an und trat dann zu Clemens. Er fühlte noch einmal die tiefe Liebe, die Clemens für ihn empfand.   
  
"Hau ab, sonst lass ich dich nicht gehen", sagte Clemens nur halb im Scherz.   
  
"Bis... später", verabschiedete sich René schnell und verließ die Wohnung.


	43. Ein Outing

Dass der Abschied so schwer werden würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Er seufzte tief, dann ging er zu seinem Wagen. Clemens Gefühle wurden immer schwächer bis sie schließlich völlig verschwunden waren und ihn allein zurückließen.   
  
Er machte den Wagen auf, stieg ein und fuhr los, weg von Clemens. Sonst freute er sich eigentlich immer, grade wenn er mal ein paar Tage nicht trainiert hatte, aber heute hätte er vieles lieber getan. Aber es half alles nichts, er musste zurück nach Leverkusen und trainieren.   
  
Clemens hatte ja auch recht, wenn er sagte, dass er ohne den Fußball unglücklich werden würde. Er liebte seinen Beruf. Nur konnte er es in diesem Moment nicht so ganz verstehen.   
  
Es war sein Job, der ihn jetzt wieder weg von Clemens riss und der sie zwang ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. René schüttelte den Kopf, es brachte nichts darüber nachzudenken.   
  
Er sollte lieber darüber nachdenken, wie er den Berührungen seiner Mannschaftskollegen heute Nachmittag ausweichen sollte. Und den Abend damit verbringen mit Rico zu üben. Oder mit Clemens zu telefonieren... Das war noch besser, lächelte René.   
  
Ein bisschen mit Rico üben und dann ganz lange mit Clemens telefonieren. Ja, so würde er das machen, beschloss René. Er lächelte und ein wenig besser gelaunt brachte er den Rest der Strecke hinter sich.   
  
Er fuhr direkt zum Trainingsgelände und ging dort schnurstracks zum Doc. Seine Mitspieler waren nicht zu sehen. Ein wenig Aufschub, dachte er erleichtert. Der Doc untersuchte ihn, und auch, wenn René in seinen Gedanken hörte, dass er noch nicht ganz überzeugt war, stimmte er einem Training zu.   
  
"Aber lass es langsam angehen und hör auf Rüdi", bat der Doc ernst. "Mach Pausen."   
  
"Ja, mach ich", versprach René.   
  
"Gut, dann ab mit dir", nickte der Doc.   
  
"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich René und machte sich auf in die Kabine.   
  
Er holte tief Luft, als er vor der Tür stand. Wenn er Glück hatte, war auch hier niemand und er würde sich in Ruhe umziehen können.   
  
Ganz so viel Glück hatte er nicht, aber fast - es war Simon, der sich gerade die Schuhe schnürte.   
  
"René!" rief Simon sichtlich erfreut.   
  
"Simon, hi!", lächelte René ihn an und trat auf ihn zu.   
  
Simon stand auf und umarmte ihn fest. _Gott er strahlt, das ist ja unglaublich. Das kann doch nicht nur damit zu tun haben, dass er wieder trainieren darf._   
  
René versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber vergebens. Und vermutlich eh zu spät.   
  
"Du siehst glücklich aus", stellte Simon fest.   
  
René nickte, wenn auch etwas unsicher.   
  
_Jetzt sags schon!_ "Gibts nen bestimmten Grund?!"   
  
"Darf halt wieder trainieren", murmelte René schwach.   
  
"Du bist zwar verrückt, aber so hast du nicht mal nach deinem Rippenbruch gestrahlt, als du wieder mit dem Training angefangen hast", sagte Simon.   
  
"Naja, heute halt... schon?"   
  
_Boah Vogel..._ Simon legte den Kopf schief. "Das klang nicht sehr überzeugend."   
  
"Nein, nicht so", gab René zu.   
  
Simon lachte. "Also, was macht meinen Lieblingstorhüter so glücklich?"   
  
René zögerte noch einmal kurz. "Hab dich doch vorgestern sitzen gelassen..."   
  
_Ja, das weiß ich noch..._ "Hast dich doch schon entschuldigt."   
  
In diesem Moment hatte René sich entschieden Simon auch einzuweihen. Es wurde viel, vielleicht auch zu viel, aber Simon war schon immer ein toller Freund gewesen.   
  
_Du machst es aber echt spannend!_   
  
"Bin doch nach Bremen gefahren", erklärte René leise.   
  
"Zu Clemens", nickte Simon. "Das hattest du am Telefon schon erzählt. Und bist mir dann sehr geschickt ausgewichen."   
  
"Und du hast dir da nicht so deine Gedanken zu gemacht?"   
  
_Oh doch, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen._ Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kennst mich doch. Ich denke öfter nach."   
  
"Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?"   
  
"Das... wir das nicht hier in der Kabine besprechen sollten", sagte Simon vorsichtig.   
  
René nickte. "Hast es also wohl begriffen."   
  
_Das... meint er das ernst? Hat er grad zugegeben, was mit Clemens... wow..._   
  
"Also?"   
  
"Du und...?"   
  
Wieder nickte René.   
  
"Seit wann?"   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Drei Tage, vier?"   
  
"Ganz frisch also noch", murmelte Simon.   
  
"Wollen wir nachher in ein Café... oder lieber zu uns?"   
  
"Vielleicht lieber zu euch", sagte Simon.   
  
"Kommst dann gleich mit, ok? Wir kriegen da schon was zu essen."   
  
"Ist ein Koch bei euch eingezogen oder denkst du echt, Rico kocht?" fragte Simon grinsend.   
  
"Rico hat noch was eingefroren, und auftauen schaff ich schon."   
  
"Ok", nickte Simon. "   
  
Inzwischen hatte auch René sich umgezogen und stand auf. "Raus zum Training?"   
  
"Alles mit dem Doc abgesprochen?" fragte Simon.   
  
"Ich soll nicht übertreiben, blablabla..."   
  
"Nicht blablabla, René. Der Doc kennt dich."   
  
"Ja, und ich muss trainieren. Recht, wenn ich übermorgen wohl nicht dabei sein werde."   
  
Simon schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Was ist?"   
  
"Du solltest nichts erzwingen René. Grade mit Kopfverletzungen sollte man nicht spaßen."   
  
"Mach ich nicht, versprochen."   
  
"Gut", nickte Simon. "Also los raus zum laufen."   
  
René strahlte und folgte ihm auf den Platz.   
  
"Bäh, kalt", machte Simon und zog seine Mütze tiefer.   
  
"Das hat der Winter so an sich", grinste René.   
  
"Leider ja." _Das ist ja schon fast ekelhaft, wie gut gelaunt der Kerl ist. Zählt das schon unter Doping?_   
  
Am liebsten hätte René auf die Gedanken etwas erwidert, aber Simon wusste nichts, und er sollte auch erst einmal nichts erfahren.   
  
Inzwischen hatte einige der anderen Spieler sie entdeckt und kamen auf sie zugelaufen.   
  
Wie befürchtet wurde René gleich von einigen umarmt, aber glücklicherweise trugen sie genug Kleidung, Handschuhe, Mütze und ähnliches, so dass nur Renato ihn direkt berührte. Und seine Gedanken waren fast ausschließlich auf Portugiesisch und störten nicht weiter.   
  
"Und du darfst echt schon wieder trainieren?" fragte Gonzo skeptisch. "Ich mein, dein Kopf ist ganz schön gegen den Pfosten gebumst..."   
  
"Ist aber alles wieder in Ordnung. Hab ja lange genug ausgesetzt."   
  
"du warst nur ein paar Tage weg", sagte Manuel.   
  
"Is aber schon wieder ok. Keine Aussetzer, keine Kopfschmerzen" Außer, wenn er wieder versuchte Clemens seine Gefühle zu zeigen, aber das zählte nicht, "Keine Halluzinationen oder andere Probleme."   
  
_Außer die kleinen alltäglichen Aussetzer, die alle Torhüter haben..._ drangen Simons belustigte Gedanken zu ihm.   
  
Es fiel ihm schwer sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Na los, Jungs, laufen."   
  
"Ey Simon, der merkst du was?" grinste Gonzo. "Der übernimmt hier deine Aufgaben."   
  
"Ich war einfach zu lange weg", seufzte Simon gespielt.   
  
"Du Armer", sagte René mitfühlend. "Willst du noch mal? Ich mein, die Jungs hören ja eh nicht auf mich."   
  
"Ich kann’s ja mal versuchen... Jungs? Laufen!"   
  
"Das war etwas zaghaft", meinte Manuel. "Versuchs noch mal mit mehr Power."   
  
"Jungs? LAUFEN!!!... Besser so?"   
  
"Warum schreist du mich so an?" fragte Gonzo und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.   
  
"Weil du noch immer hier stehst wie Bäumchen."   
  
Gonzo schien die Augen noch eine Spur weiter aufzureißen und schob seine Unterlippe ganz leicht vor.   
  
"Ach Kleiner... was denn?"   
  
"Toll Simon, du hast unseren Kleinen total verstört", sagte Manuel. Er trat zu Gonzo und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Na komm, Kleiner... der böse Mann meint das nicht so."   
  
René musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er kannte diesen Blick von Gonzo nur zu gut, schließlich war er selbst schon einige Male das "Opfer" gewesen. Solange man die Szene aber nur von außen sah, war es witzig zu beobachten.   
  
Gonzo warf derweil Simon noch einen seiner Hundewelpenblicke zu, dann ließ er sich von Manuel mit ziehen. Simon seufzte leise. "Ihr macht mich fertig, aber echt!"   
  
"Gewöhn dich schon mal dran. Deine Tochter wird auch älter und dann guckt sie dich auch mit so nem Dackelblick an", grinste René.   
  
"Nein, bitte nicht. Ich muss sie doch irgendwie erziehen können!"   
  
René lachte. "Dann üb mal schön weiter mit Gonzo."   
  
"Bei dem sind Hopfen und Malz verloren", meinte Simon leise.   
  
"Meinst du?"   
  
"Ja... aber vielleicht hörst du ja auf mich. Laufen?"   
  
"Ja, aber nur weil mir langsam kalt vom rumstehen wird."   
  
"Dann komm", lachte Simon und lief los. René folgte ihm.   
  
Das Aufwärmen verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, dann verließ René die Mannschaft um mit Rüdi zu trainieren.   
  
"Wie geht es dir?" nahm Rüdi ihn kurz beiseite.   
  
"Gut", lächelte, nein, strahlte René.   
  
_Das sieht man._ "Keine Schmerzen oder ähnliches?"   
  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung."   
  
"Gut, wir machen heute trotzdem nur leichtes Training."   
  
"Und am Samstag ist Fabian dran?", seufzte René.   
  
Rüdiger nickte.   
  
"Ok", murmelte René.   
  
"Nicht enttäuscht sein René", sagte Rüdiger und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
  
"Ja, ich weiß", murmelte René.   
  
"Wenn alles gut läuft, verpasst du ja nur das eine Spiel."   
  
"Trotzdem ein Spiel zu viel."   
  
_Nicht, wenn es um deine Gesundheit geht._   
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte René.   
  
"Also dann mach ein paar Aufwärmübungen", sagte Rüdi. René nickte, und zusammen mit Fabian schoss er sich warm. Es tat gut sich zu bewegen, auch wenn er gern richtig voll trainiert hätte. Aber Rüdi hatte ein scharfes Auge auf ihn und hielt ihn immer wieder zurück.   
  
Schließlich schickte ihn Rüdiger auch eine ganze Zeit vor Fabian in die Kabine. "Du sollst langsam anfangen", sagte er nur, als er Renés Blick sah.   
  
_Und widersprich mir nicht, René. Spielen wirst du am Samstag eh nicht, also versuch es gar nicht erst!_ Es war klar, dass René bei einer Diskussion mit Rüdi keine Chance hatte, also nickte er nur und verzog sich unter die Dusche.   
  
Vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut, dass er in Ruhe duschen konnte ohne Gefahr zu laufen, jemanden versehentlich zu berühren. Die Gedanken seiner Mannschaftskollegen unter der Dusche, die wollte er nun wirklich nicht wissen.   
  
Er duschte ausgiebig und zog sich dann langsam an. Er musste eh noch warten, bis Simon fertig war. So setzte er sich in die Kabine, lehnte sich an die Wand und entspannte sich.   
  
Am liebsten hätte er jetzt Clemens angerufen. Aber der war noch in der Reha oder mit seinen Mannschaftskollegen zusammen, da würde ihr Liebesgesäusel etwas unpassend sein. Dennoch nahm er sein Handy in die Hand.   
  
Er könnte ihm ja wenigstens eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlassen, dass er gut angekommen war und trainiert hatte. Schnell meldete er sich, erzählte kurz von der Fahrt, dann legte er wieder auf. Rechtzeitig, bevor die Schritte im Gang lauter wurden.   
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und seine Teamkollegen betraten lachend und redend die Kabine. "Na, Flugversuche für heute beendet?" fragte Simon ihn grinsend.   
  
"Das waren keine Versuche", erwiderte René. "Das war perfekter Kunstflug!"   
  
"Sicher?" fragte Simon skeptisch.   
  
"Klar", lachte René. "Nur die Landung... aber sonst ging alles."   
  
Simon lachte leise. _Spinner!_ "Ich beeil mich mit dem Duschen."   
  
René nickte und lehnte sich noch einmal zurück. Simon beeilte sich wirklich und war schon 15 Minuten später fertig angezogen.   
  
"Na komm, Adel, hab Hunger."   
  
"Ja doch", sagte René. "Jetzt hetz mal nicht so. Wer musste denn hier so lange warten, Herr Rolfes?"   
  
"Du hast mir was zu essen versprochen!"   
  
René lachte und stand langsam auf. "Na dann wollen wir dich mal füttern."   
  
Simon griff seine Sachen, dann verließen sie das Gebäude. Wie so oft warteten draußen Fans, die Fotos und Autogramme wollten. Verdammt, hoffentlich wollten ihn nicht zu viele berühren!   
  
"Paar Autogramme schreiben?" fragte Simon und zog ihn dabei schon in Richtung der Fans.   
  
"Muss ja", murmelte René, hoffentlich leise genug, dass niemand es mitbekam. Normalerweise machte er es recht gerne, aber heute hatte er doch Bedenken.   
  
Simon hatte zum Glück wirklich nichts mitbekommen, sondern war schon eifrig dabei Autogramme zu geben.   
  
"René, René!", lief ein junges Mädchen auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand. _wow, René Adler!_   
  
René hatte Mühe nicht zusammenzuzucken und weiter nett zu lächeln. _Mit dem würd ich echt gern mal ins Bett_   
  
René presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht hören wollte... _Diese langen Beine... ob alles an ihm so gut gebaut ist?_ Unwillkürlich trat René einen Schritt zurück.   
  
_Gott, und wenn er so guckt... scheiße, sieht er geil aus!_   
  
"Willst du... willst du ein Autogramm?" fragte René und unterdrückte krampfhaft den Drang einfach zu fliehen.   
  
"Ja, bitte", strahlte sie ihn an. _Wow, seine Hände... wie die sich wohl anfühlen_   
  
Schnell zog René einen Stift aus seiner Taschen. "Wohin?"   
  
Das Mädchen grinste, zog ihre Jacke auf und deutete auf das T-Shirt, das über ihre Brüste spannte. René unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Warum hatte er nur damit gerechnet? Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und kritzelte seinen Namen auf ihre rechte Brust. Dabei hörte er eine Kamera klicken.   
  
Großartig, das würde wieder einen tollen Schnappschuss geben, dachte er sarkastisch.   
  
Glücklicherweise wurde das Mädchen bald beiseitegeschoben, und andere Fans belagerten sie. Er lächelte automatisch und versuchte dabei jeder Berührung auszuweichen.   
  
Glücklicherweise war es dann auch nur noch ein kleiner Junge, der selbst als Torwart in seiner E-Jugend spielte und ihn bewunderte. 


	44. Gespräch mit dem Kapitän

"René, kommst du?" rief Simon ihn. Erleichtert sah René zu ihm, entschuldigte bei den Fans und haute ab.   
  
"Alles ok?" fragte Simon, als sie schließlich in Renés Wagen saßen.   
  
"Ja, klar", nickte René. "Unterschreib halt nicht so gern auf halbnackten Frauenbrüsten."   
  
Simon zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann grinste er. _Glaub ich dir aufs Wort. Und Clemens hat es bestimmt auch nicht gern, wenn du darauf unterschreibst._   
  
"Du hast wohl nicht dagegen, was? Und was sagt Jenny dazu?"   
  
Simon seufzte gespielt. "Ach weißt du, seit ich verheiratet bin und ne Tochter hab, ist das echt selten geworden. Die halten sich dann eher an euch junge Hüpfer..."   
  
"So lange niemand weiß...", murmelte René.   
  
"So lange niemand was weiß?" fragte Simon.   
  
"So lange niemand weiß, dass der junge Hüpfer hier mit nem Mann..."   
  
"Woher sollen die es wissen?" fragte Simon. "Offiziell bist du doch noch mit Anne zusammen. Und das du mit Clemens befreundet bist, dass ist bekannt."   
  
"Ja, ich weiß... ist halt nur ein komisches Gefühl."   
  
"Dass du mit Clemens zusammen bist?"   
  
"Ja... nein... ja, irgendwie schon. Und zu wissen, dass es genug Leute gibt, die das nicht toll finden würden. Anders, als die paar Mädels, die auf Anne eifersüchtig waren."   
  
"Gibt bestimmt auch genug Kerle die auf Clemens eifersüchtig wären", meinte Simon.   
  
René lachte leise. "Ja, vermutlich."   
  
"Na siehst du", grinste Simon.   
  
"Hast ja Recht..." René parkte vor seiner Wohnung und holte seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Wohnung.   
  
"Weiß Rico eigentlich bescheid?" fragte Simon leise. _Nicht, dass ich da ins Fettnäpfchen trete..._   
  
"Ja, weiß er. Hat mich ein bisschen dazu gedrängt es zu versuchen."   
  
"Rico hat gekuppelt?" fragte Simon überrascht.   
  
"Hmm... ja, schon", murmelte René.   
  
_Ist das süß!_ "Ist doch schön, dass dein Bruder damit so wenig Probleme hat."   
  
"Sonst wäre das alles auch nicht passiert", war René sich sicher.   
  
"Das musst du mir erklären", sagte Simon sofort.   
  
"Ziehst du dir die Schuhe aus und kommst in die Küche? Ja, Rico... ich hatte rausgefunden, dass Clemens auf mich steht, und hab mit Rico drüber geredet. Und der meinte dann, er würde Clemens ja nicht von der Bettkante stoßen. Wollte mich wohl eifersüchtig machen."   
  
_Rico wollte Clemens?_ "Dein Bruder steht auch auf Männer?"   
  
"Nein, ich glaub nicht. Aber so hat er natürlich ganz klar gemacht, dass er nichts dagegen hat.   
  
Simon nickte. "Gerissen, der Kleine."   
  
"Wussten wir doch, oder?"   
  
"Er ist dein Bruder", grinste Simon. "Wo ist der überhaupt?"   
  
"In der Uni, glaub ich."   
  
Da war er nicht, sonst hätte er Ricos Gedanken schon längst gehört.   
  
"Ok... und was gibt’s zum Essen?"   
  
"Lass uns mal ins Eisfach gucken", sagte René und trat an den Gefrierschrank.   
  
"Und hoffen, dass Rico was Leckeres gekocht hat... guck mal hier, Gulasch, und dann Nudeln dazu?"   
  
"Ja, das sollten wir ohne Verletzung hin kriegen", grinste René.   
  
"Dann los", grinste Simon und suchte kurz nach Töpfen. Wenig später stand das Essen auf dem Herd.   
  
"Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du rausgefunden hast, dass Clemens auf dich steht", sagte Simon und sah René neugierig an.   
  
"Er hat sich... verplappert", murmelte René, und das war gar nicht so sehr gelogen.   
  
"Und wie lange... war er schon in dich verliebt?"   
  
"Länger", murmelte René.   
  
"Schon... bevor er zu Bremen gegangen ist?"   
  
René zögerte, dann nickte er leicht.   
  
"Wow", murmelte Simon.   
  
"Hat sich komisch angefühlt. Zu wissen, dass er schon so lange... aber im Grunde konnte mir kaum etwas Besseres passieren."   
  
Simon nickte. "Und... ist es seltsam, plötzlich mit nem Mann zusammen zu sein?"   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. Für ihn war es nicht komisch, weil er stets fühlte, wie sehr Clemens ihn liebte. Dabei vergaß er fast, dass Clemens eben keine Frau war. "Ist schon ok so."   
  
_Er nimmt es aber erstaunlich locker..._ "Und das mit Anne?"   
  
"Hat nen Neuen. Hat sich nicht mal gemeldet, als ich im Krankenhaus war."   
  
"Was?" fragte Simon völlig entsetzt.   
  
"Ich hab sie angerufen, als ich wieder zu Hause war, da hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie jemanden gefunden hat, der nicht immer weg ist."   
  
Simon schnaubte. "Sie hätte auch hier studieren können. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von ihr gedacht..."   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mit Clemens wird mir das nicht passieren."   
  
"Das stimmt." Simon lächelte. "Ihr kennt euch schon so lange."   
  
"Und er hat... so lange auf mich gewartet."   
  
"Das muss wahre Liebe sein."   
  
"Ist es, da bin ich mir sicher."   
  
"Ich freu mich für dich. Für euch", sagte Simon.   
  
"Das hab ich gehofft. Also, dass du kein Problem damit hast."   
  
"Wieso sollte ich?" fragte Simon.   
  
"Weil wir... weil wir schwul sind."   
  
"Ja, das ist mir schon klar. Aber das ist mir egal."   
  
"Das ist schön", lächelte René.   
  
Simon erwiderte das Lächeln. "Außerdem siehst du verteufelt glücklich aus."   
  
René strahlte ihn an. "Bin ich auch. Mit Clemens... ich hätte nie gedacht, es würde so schön sein."   
  
"Und wer außer Rico und mir weiß noch bescheid?"   
  
"Per weiß Bescheid. Er wusste wohl auch schon länger von Clemens."   
  
Simon nickte. "Ja, das war zu erwarten."   
  
"Und Rüdi weiß es."   
  
"Rüdi? Du machst wirklich keine halben Sachen", lachte Simon. "Wissen deine Eltern auch schon bescheid?"   
  
"So weit sind wir noch nicht", meinte René leise.   
  
"Na komm, Rüdi zählt doch schon fast als Elternteil."   
  
René grinste. "Ok, ein Drittel meiner Eltern weiß Bescheid."   
  
"Na siehst du", lächelte Simon. "Und die anderen zwei Drittel werden euch auch keine Steine in den Weg legen."   
  
"Schön, dass du so sicher bist... kipp mal die Nudeln in das Wasser."   
  
"Nudeln?"   
  
"Hier", drückte René ihm die Packung in die Hand.   
  
Einen Moment starrte Simon noch verständnislos auf die Packung, dann schien es klick zu machen. _Ach ja, die Nudeln..._   
  
"Woran hast du gedacht?", wollte René wissen. Er hatte das Gulasch gerührt und nicht auf Simon geachtet. Es war ja erstaunlich, das er Simon so einfach hatte ausblenden können   
  
"An dich und Clemens", sagte Simon ehrlich.   
  
René nickte und lauschte jetzt hin.   
  
_Sie werden sich ziemlich selten sehen können. Und dann auch noch im Geheimen... das muss unglaublich belastend sein._ "Essen bald fertig?" fragte Simon.   
  
"Die Nudeln brauchen noch ein paar Minuten."   
  
_Könnte ich das? Meine Liebe so ihm geheimen leben?_ "Dann ruf ich nochmal kurz bei Jenny an."   
  
René lächelte leicht, "Und ich bei Clemens."   
  
"Grüß ihn", bat Simon.   
  
"Grüß sie", grinste René.   
  
Simon lachte und verließ die Küche um im Wohnzimmer in Ruhe zu telefonieren. René blieb in der Küche, achtete auf das Essen und wählte Clemens' Nummer.   
  
"René, warte kurz, meine Milch kocht über!" wurde er hektisch von Clemens begrüßt und erstmal zur Seite gelegt.   
  
René lachte. "Milch?", fragte er, als Clemens das Handy wieder aufnahm. "Was gibt’s? Pudding? Kakao? Milchreis?"   
  
"Milchreis", sagte Clemens. "So, jetzt aber noch mal von vorn - wie geht’s dir mein Süßer?"   
  
"Gut geht’s", lächelte René. Er fühlte Clemens' Freude, dass er anrief.   
  
"Schön", sagte Clemens. "Und dein Training war also gut? Hat Rüdi denn drauf geachtet, dass du es langsam angehen lässt?"   
  
"Ja, Papa", seufzte René. "Durfte mich gerade mal warmmachen..."   
  
_Gott sei Dank ist Rüdi da und passt auf ihn auf._ "Morgen darfst du bestimmt ein bisschen mehr trainieren."   
  
"Ich bin fit, Clemens. Ich muss nicht in Watte gepackt werden."   
  
"Du hast dir den Kopf angehauen. Du warst bewusstlos. Also lass uns einfach ein bisschen Sorgen um dich machen."   
  
"Is ja ok. Aber ich möchte halt gerne spielen."   
  
"Wir möchten auch, dass du spielst - in ein paar Tagen", sagte Clemens.   
  
René grummelte leise. "Und wie war es bei dir heute?"   
  
Clemens seufzte. "War schon mal besser..."   
  
"Oh - so schlimm? Gestern schlimmer geworden?"   
  
"Naja... lag eher daran, dass ich mich nicht konzentrieren konnte", gab Clemens zu. _Wie auch, wenn du so weit weg bist?_   
  
"Wär doch auch nicht besser, wenn ich bei dir wäre, oder?"   
  
"Nicht?" fragte Clemens. _Wohnung ist leer, Bett ist leer... Mhm, das Kissen riecht noch nach dir..._   
  
René fühlte schlagartig ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch.   
  
"Jedenfalls hat Per mich heute Abend eingeladen", erzählte Clemens. "Zum Essen und DVD gucken."   
  
"Ablenkung?", grinste René und überlegte, ob Rico wohl etwas mit ihm machen würde.   
  
"Ja", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Im Moment hab ich ja Simon hier", erzählte René.   
  
"Du hast Simon von seiner kleinen Prinzessin loseisen können?" lachte Clemens.   
  
"Ja", grinste René. "Macht er sogar ganz freiwillig. Vielleicht ist er ja sogar froh, dass es mal was anderes als Babybrei und Stinkewindel gibt."   
  
_Das muss ich mir für Per merken, wenn sein Baby da ist..._ "Und wie geht’s Simon?"   
  
"Noch immer der glückliche Vater", grinste René.   
  
"Wenn ich das nächste Mal bei dir bin, müssen wir ihn mal besuchen gehen. Ich hab die Kleine schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und Babys wachsen so schnell", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Wann kommst du?", fragte René schneller und sehnsüchtiger als gewollt.   
  
_Am liebsten jetzt sofort._ "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Clemens leise.   
  
Leise seufzte René. "Ich vermiss dich auch."   
  
"Vielleicht... wenn wir mal die Spielpläne wälzen...", schlug Clemens vor.   
  
Sofort nickte René. "Übermorgen bin ich noch nicht mit dabei. Und wir spielen in Und wir spielen zu Hause gegen Lautern. Und ihr in Stuttgart. Und nächste Woche... sind wir in Hamburg gegen Pauli und ihr zu Hause", zählte René auf.   
  
"Perfekt", sagte Clemens sofort. "Dann kommst du einfach von Hamburg nach Bremen."   
  
"Meinst du, du kannst von Stuttgart aus herkommen?", fragte René leise. "Oder fährst du nicht mit?"   
  
"Entscheidet sich erst noch", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Wenn du mitkommst..."   
  
"Kann mich niemand davon abhalten, zu dir zu kommen", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Das wollte ich hören", lächelte René.   
  
"Wenn wir das richtig planen, können wir das immer so machen. Uns nach den Spielen sehen."   
  
"Nicht immer, aber oft", relativierte René. "Wenn ihr in München spielt, und wir in Hamburg..."   
  
"Das wird schon", sagte Clemens bestimmt. _Irgendwie schaffen wir es._   
  
René nickte leicht, "Ganz sicher." Dann sah er in den Topf mit den Nudeln. "Du, ich glaub, das Essen ist gleich fertig."   
  
"Ja, ich muss mich auch mal wieder um meinen Milchreis kümmern. Und dann muss ich auch wieder los zum Laufen..."   
  
"Dann... telefonieren wir heute Abend?"   
  
"Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich zu Hause bin", versprach Clemens. _Ich liebe dich._   
  
"Ich dich auch", wisperte René.   
  
"Bis heute Abend", flüsterte Clemens zurück. René lächelte verliebt, dann legte er auf.


	45. Ein verworrener Streit mit Zeugen

_Mein Gott, ist er verliebt._ "Na, wie geht’s Clemens?" fragte Simon, der in diesem Moment die Küche betrat.   
  
"Wir haben überlegt, dass wir uns vielleicht am Wochenende nach dem Spiel sehen können."   
  
"Das hört sich doch gut an. Wo spielen die Bremer denn?"   
  
"Stuttgart. Und nächste Woche zu Hause, wenn wir in Hamburg sind. Kommt natürlich drauf an, ob Clemens mitfährt am Wochenende", erzählte René.   
  
"Kann er immer noch nicht trainieren?" fragte Simon.   
  
"Läuft brav seine Runden, aber mehr geht noch nicht."   
  
Simon seufzte. "Ich gieß mal die Nudeln ab."   
  
"Ich guck mal nach dem Fleisch, müsste ja auch langsam soweit sein."   
  
Simon nickte und goss die Nudeln ab. "Wenigstens kann Clemens schon wieder laufen."   
  
"Ja, aber von da zum Spiel ist ja auch noch mal nen Schritt." René füllte das heiße Gulasch in eine Schüssel und brachte sie zum Tisch.   
  
Simon folgte ihm mit der Nudelschüssel. "Ich weiß. Aber er ist auf dem richtigen Weg."   
  
"Ist er", nickte René und deckte schnell Teller, Besteck und Gläser auf. "Lass es dir schmecken."   
  
"Du dir auch", nickte Simon. Das Essen war wirklich lecker, "Rico kann echt kochen!"   
  
"Ja, auch wenn er immer so tut, als wenn ers nicht kann", grinste René.   
  
"Will ja nicht ständig dich und deinen Freund bekochen."   
  
René grinste. "Als Clemens hier war, haben wir Rico auch gleich zum Kochen verdonnert."   
  
"Armer Junge. Und trotzdem hat er euch zusammengebracht? Der muss dich echt liebhaben."   
  
"Ja, hat er wohl. Und ich bin ihm wirklich dankbar, dass er so hartnäckig war."   
  
Simon schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du und Clemens... das hätte ich nie erwartet."   
  
"Ich auch nicht", gab René zu.   
  
"Muss doch komisch sein, auf einmal mit nem Mann...?"   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es... es ist nicht komisch. Es ist Clemens und irgendwie... richtig."   
  
_Unglaublich, wie locker er damit umgeht_   
  
"Clemens wird mir nie weh tun", sagte René leise. "Ich weiß, wie er drauf ist, wenn er schlechte Laune hat und wie ich ihn beruhige..."   
  
"Und er weiß, wie er mit dir umgehen kann." _Und wann er dich in Ruhe lassen muss_   
  
René nickte. "Genau."   
  
_Und wenn er dich schon so lange kennt, weiß er, auf was für einen Menschen er sich einlässt._   
  
"Wir kennen uns halt in- und auswendig."   
  
Etwas irritiert sah Simon ihn an. _Wie kommt er jetzt darauf?_   
  
René fluchte innerlich. Er musste vorsichtiger sein.   
  
"René? Träumst du von Clemens?" _Wow, ist er verliebt!_   
  
"Ähm.. ja, sorry", grinste René schief.   
  
"Ist schon gut... ist schön dich mal so absolut glücklich zu erleben."   
  
René lächelte. "Ist halt ganz anders als mit Jule oder Anne."   
  
"Klar ist das anders", lachte Simon auf.   
  
René rollte mit den Augen. Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft Simon wieder abzulenken.   
  
"Na komm, ist schon wirklich was anderes. Ich kann’s mir jedenfalls nicht so einfach mit nem Mann vorstellen."   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. Klar war es anders, aber er konnte das Simon schlecht erklären.   
  
"Na komm, musst nicht rot werden."   
  
Nun riss René die Augen auf und spürte erstrecht, wie seine Wangen rot anliefen. Was Simon jetzt wohl von ihm dachte.   
  
"Essen, sonst wird’s kalt", murmelte René.   
  
"Und dann hättest du es ganz umsonst aufgewärmt", grinste Simon. _Na, empfindlich?_   
  
René nickte nur stumm.   
  
"Na komm, mach nicht so ein Gesicht."   
  
"Was mach ich denn für ein Gesicht?" fragte René.   
  
"Siehst auf einmal nicht mehr so überglücklich aus."   
  
"Er... ist halt weit weg", rettete sich René in eine glaubhafte Ausrede, die auch noch wahr war. Clemens war schrecklich weit weg und er fühlte sich... einsam ohne die Gedanken und Gefühle.   
  
"Na komm, übermorgen seht ihr euch doch schon wieder."   
  
"Ich weiß, aber... kennst das doch, wenn man frisch verliebt ist."   
  
"Telefoniert heute Abend noch mal, ok?"   
  
"Haben wir vor", lächelte René.   
  
"Na, dann ist doch nachher wieder alles gut."   
  
"Telefonieren ist aber nicht dasselbe."   
  
"Nein, aber es reicht."   
  
René schnaubte.   
  
"Komm, freu dich, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist, und ärger dich nicht, dass du ihn ein paar Tage nicht sehen kannst."   
  
"Ich weiß doch", sagte René.   
  
"Dann lächel mal wieder."   
  
René verdrehte die Augen, dann grinste er Simon an. "Du hast übrigens Soße an der Nase."   
  
"Was?", machte Simon und wischte sich über die Nase.   
  
"Besser", nickte René.   
  
Simon grinste.   
  
Die nächsten Minuten kümmerten sich beide nur um ihr Essen, bis ihre Teller leer geputzt waren.   
  
"So, und nun?", wollte Simon wissen.   
  
"Was heißt hier und nun?" fragte René grinsend. "Du bist hier um mich von meiner Sehnsucht abzulenken, also mach Vorschläge."   
  
"Och, ist sie so schlimm, deine Sehnsucht?", grinste Simon. "Wir könnten zu Jenny und Livia fahren", schlug er dann vor. "Oder... weiß nicht, noch nen bisschen raus?"   
  
"Ein Spaziergang klingt gut", sagte René sofort.   
  
"Dann raus hier!"   
  
René nickte und stand. Sie hatten sich grad fertig angezogen, als die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und Rico die Wohnung betrat.   
  
"Hey!", begrüßte Rico sie beide. "Und? Wie sieht’s aus?"   
  
_Clemens hat dich also echt wieder aus dem Bett gelassen, kaum zu glauben. Ich hätte ja eher vermutet, dass ich dich aus Bremen entführen muss..._   
  
René grinste nur. "Wie war die Uni?"   
  
"Geht so", meinte Rico. "Seid ihr grad gekommen oder geht ihr schon wieder?"   
  
"Wir haben gerade ein phantastisches Gulasch gegessen, und jetzt hab ich die Aufgabe, René von seiner Sehnsucht abzulenken", erzählte Simon. _Ist doch Unsinn, jetzt so umeinander herumzueiern, wenn wir beide Bescheid wissen._   
  
_Simon weiß Bescheid?_ Rico sah kurz aufmerksam zu René.   
  
René nickte nur kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf fast unmerklich   
  
"Rico ich weiß von Clemens und René", sagte Simon. "Du kannst also offen reden."   
  
_Aber er weiß nichts von dieser Gedankensache._   
  
Rico nickte und lächelte dann Simon an. "Und wie hast du es erfahren?"   
  
"Dein Bruder strahlt ja schlimmer als Tschernobyl."   
  
Rico lachte laut. _Wo er recht hat..._ "Dann stell ihn dir mal zusammen mit Clemens vor. Das war schon beängstigend."   
  
Simon lachte auf.   
  
"Ihr seid doch nur neidisch", sagte René.   
  
"Auf Clemens?", fragte Simon nach. "Nee, der ist mir definitiv zu männlich!"   
  
"Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst", meinte René grinsend.   
  
_Darf ich mal ausprobieren?_ Ganz klar Ricos Gedanken.   
  
René warf seinem Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu.   
  
_Was denn? Erst wolltest du ihn nicht, und dann sowas._   
  
"Alles klar bei euch beiden?" fragte Simon.   
  
"Klar, was soll sein?", fragte René nach.   
  
"Ihr guckt euch so komisch an." _Als wollt ihr euch gleich duellieren oder so..._   
  
"Nee. das ist doch normal."   
  
"Ok...", sagte Simon.   
  
"Rico, wenn du essen willst, sind noch Nudeln da. Oder du kannst auch mit uns mitkommen."   
  
"Wohin denn?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Raus. Ich muss mal an die frische Luft."   
  
_Raus? Toll..._ "Es ist kalt draußen. Und windig...."   
  
"Frisch. Erfrischend. Und schön", meinte René.   
  
"Ihr Fußballer habt echt ne Klatsche", sagte Rico kopfschüttelnd. _Und ich noch viel mehr, dass ich mit komme. Aber allein essen ist so doof..._   
  
René hob eine Augenbraue und sah Rico etwas irritiert an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es freute ihn. "   
  
"Ich komm mit", sagte Rico. "Wenn wir irgendwo halt machen und nen Kaffee trinken und ich ein Stück Kuchen kriege."   
  
"Kriegst du", versprach René. "Und auch nen Döner auf die Hand, wenn du willst."   
  
Rico grinste breit. "Döner und Kuchen, auf geht’s!"   
  
"Schön", lächelte René.   
  
"Dann lasst uns mal gehen", sagte Simon.   
  
"Erstmal am Rhein entlang, und dann in die Stadt?", schlug René vor. "Da finden wir auch was für ausgehungerte Studenten."   
  
Rico nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung.   
  
Wie geplant schlenderten sie am Rhein entlang, und René erzählte immer wieder von Clemens. Simon und Rico hörten ihm geduldig zu, grinsten dabei aber immer wieder in sich hinein. René klang so verliebt und glücklich, dass man ihn kaum wiedererkannte.   
  
"Ich freu mich schon auf heute Abend", schloss er irgendwann.   
  
"Das heißt also du telefonierst mit deinem Schatz und ich langweile mich", seufzte Rico.   
  
"Tut mir ja leid", murmelte René nicht wirklich entschuldigend.   
  
_Wers glaubt..._   
  
René sah ihn nur kurz an.   
  
_Jetzt guck nicht so vorwurfsvoll._   
  
René reagierte auf diesen Gedanken nicht, sondern seufzte nur kurz. "Lass mich doch."   
  
"Was?" fragte Simon verwirrt.   
  
"Rico will heute Abend nicht allein gelassen werden. Kannst du mir Livias Babysitter vorbeschicken?"   
  
Simon lachte leise. "Nee, wir brauchen sie noch."   
  
"Auch für heute Abend? Oder meinst du, Rico macht sie kaputt?"   
  
"Was soll denn das heißen?" fragte Rico empört. "Ich bin immer seh nett zu Frauen."   
  
"Naja, ich weiß ja nicht", grinste René. Empört sah Rico seinen Bruder an. "Nicht? Manchmal klingt das aber anders..."   
  
"Oh jetzt wird es interessant", sagte Simon.   
  
"Nein, wird es nicht", stellte Rico kühl fest. _Und du hältst die Klappe. Sonst den ich an Mona. Oder an... Sibylle, die Dicke an der Kasse vom Supermarkt_   
  
"Sibylle?" fragte René völlig entsetzt und ohne daran zu denken, dass Simon neben ihnen stand.   
  
"Wer ist Sibylle?", wollte Simon wissen.   
  
"Niemand", sagten René und Rico fast zeitgleich.   
  
"Oh, das klingt interessant!"   
  
_Hast du gut hinbekommen René!_   
  
"Jetzt bin ich auf einmal Schuld?!"   
  
"Klar bist du das!", sagte Rico. _Du hast doch Sibylle geschrien, als wärst du ein Schwein am Spieß._   
  
"Ich war zumindest nicht mit ihr im Bett!"   
  
"Ähm Jungs...", warf Simon ein. _Was zum Teufel ist denn in die beiden gefahren?_   
  
"Halt du dich da raus!", kam es von beiden wie aus einem Mund.   
  
Simon riss die Augen auf. _Was hab ich denn getan?_ "Ich weiß ja nicht mal, woraus ich mich halten soll..."   
  
"wir reden nachher weiter", bestimmte René.   
  
_Du willst nur den Tisch fallen lassen, was für einen Mist du hier gebaut hast!_   
  
"Was soll ich denn sonst machen! Und rede gefälligst laut!"   
  
"Was?" fragte Simon. _Was zum Teufel meint René mit laut reden?_   
  
_Was kann ich dafür, wenn du alles durcheinanderwirfst und dich nicht beherrschen kannst?_   
  
"Ich? Du willst echt mir die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben?"   
  
"Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was hier abgeht?"   
  
"Nichts", sagte René und sah Simon an. "Es ist alles ok. Streit unter Brüdern, kennst du doch."   
  
_Da muss ja einiges im Argen liegen zwischen den beiden... muss mal mit René reden._   
  
"Es ist alles ok", wiederholte René. "Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, mir ist kalt."   
  
_Klar, und zu Hause kann ich mir wieder einiges anhören. Und was ist mit meinem Essen?_   
  
"Boah, Rico hör auf, bitte!"   
  
_Was ist zwischen den beiden? Ob ich René mal anbieten soll, ein paar Tage zu uns zu kommen? Die haben sich doch sonst immer so gut verstanden_   
  
"Simon, das ist echt lieb, aber zwischen Rico und mir ist alles in Ordnung", sagte René und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schläfe. Er bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen.   
  
"Was... was ist lieb?", wollte Simon irritiert wissen.   
  
"Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll..." begann René und verstummte hatte. Oder hatte Simon das nur gedacht?   
  
"Ich hab nichts gesagt..."   
  
"Echt? Dann... sorry. Lasst uns doch nach Hause gehen, ja?"   
  
_Was ist los mit ihm? Das ist nicht nur die Verliebtheit... und der Streit mit Rico..._   
  
"Kommt. Rico, wir bestellen dir ne Pizza, ok?"   
  
Rico nickte nur.   
  
Aber Simon hielt René am Arm fest. "Was ist los René?"   
  
"Nichts ist los."   
  
"Doch, irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung."   
  
"Wir klären das schon, ok?"   
  
_Wollte Rico vielleicht doch was von Clemens, und deshalb streiten sie jetzt so?_ "Wenn du meinst..."   
  
"Ja, meine ich", betonte René.   
  
"Ok, dann zurück...", murmelte Simon.   
  
"Und Pizza für den verhungernden Studenten."   
  
Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. René versuchte die Gedanken von Rico und Simon so gut es auszublenden, aber wirklich erfolgreich war er damit nicht. Dazu kamen noch die Kopfschmerzen, die immer stärker wurden.   
  
Er wollte allein sein, weit weg von den Gedanken der beiden. Immer wieder rieb er sich über die schmerzende Stirn.   
  
"Hast du Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Simon irgendwann besorgt.   
  
"Nicht weiter schlimm...", murmelte René. Nicht, dass Simon jetzt noch auf die Idee kam, das alles Rüdi zu erzählen.   
  
"Wirklich? Vielleicht sollten wir zum Arzt."   
  
"Nein, das geht schon. Muss mich nur nen bisschen hinlegen."   
  
"René, du hattest eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung", sagte Simon. "Bitte, lass uns zum Arzt fahren."   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch.   
  
"Ich kümmer mich um ihn", mischte sich Rico ein.   
  
_Sicher? Na, so, wie ihr euch gestritten habt?_   
  
"Ich leg mich einfach ein bisschen hin und dann geht das wieder", sagte René bestimmt.   
  
"Sollen wir nicht doch einen Arzt rufen?"   
  
"Nein Simon, es ist wirklich alles ok."   
  
_Na hoffentlich..._   
  
"Wenn es morgen noch weh tut, geh ich zum Doc, versprochen."   
  
"Ich verlass mich drauf."   
  
_Vielleicht sollte ich Clemens anrufen. Der kann René bestimmt überzeugen, solche Sachen ernst zu nehmen._   
  
Hoffentlich ließ Simon das bleiben, das fehlte ihm noch, dass Clemens sich unnötige Sorgen machte.   
  
Außerdem hatte er Clemens vorhin gar nicht erzählt, dass Simon über sie Bescheid wusste.   
  
"Ich leg mich gleich hin", murmelte er in der Hoffnung, dass das reichen würde.   
  
"Und ich behalt ihn im Auge", versprach Rico.   
  
Simon nickte. "Dann lass uns mal zurückgehen, und du legst dich hin, René." _Und nicht den Helden spielen!_   
  
René seufzte innerlich verbiss sich aber jeden Kommentar.


	46. "Es ist wie ein Traum, dich lieben zu dürfen"

Glücklicherweise waren sie bald darauf an ihrer Wohnung angekommen.   
  
"Ihr seid mit Renés Wagen hier, oder?" fragte Rico. "Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren, Simon?"   
  
"Wenn du mich zum Trainingsgelände bringen würdest, das wäre klasse. Bis nach Hause musst du mich nicht fahren."   
  
Rico nickte. "Kein Problem."   
  
"Fahrt ruhig schon los, ich hab dann gleich ein bisschen Ruhe."   
  
"Ok", sagte Simon und sah ihn ernst an. "Hinlegen, René, ok?"   
  
"Ja, klar", nickte René und schloss die Haustür auf.   
  
"Bis später", rief Rico ihm nach.   
  
"Bis später", nickte René und betrat das Haus.   
  
Schnell ging er die Treppen hoch und holte erleichtert Luft, als die Gedanken von Simon und Rico verstummten. Sein Kopf pulsierte und schmerzte, und er war froh, dass er jetzt erst einmal seine Ruhe hatte.   
  
Er zog sich nur schnell Schuhe und Jacke aus und schlurfte dann ins Schlafzimmer. Die Ruhe um ihn herum tat ihm gut, und so konnte er sich bald entspannen. Wenn Clemens jetzt hier wäre, wäre es perfekt.   
  
Vielleicht half seine Anwesenheit auch über das Telefon? Hoffentlich war er schon wieder zu Hause.   
  
Schnell hatte er die Nummer gewählt und lauschte nun dem Freizeichen. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sich Clemens meldete. "Ja?"   
  
"Clemens? Ich bins."   
  
"Hey!" freute sich Clemens. Die Freude konnte René sofort fühlen. "Wie geht’s dir, Süßer?"   
  
Leise seufzte René. "War anstrengend. Also nicht das Training, sondern Simon. Und Rico."   
  
"Was haben die beiden gemacht?" fragte Clemens. _Wen muss ich verhauen?_   
  
"Beide. Simon, weil er ständig am kombinieren ist, und Rico, weil er sich nicht zurückhält."   
  
"Das versteh ich nicht", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Wir waren zusammen spazieren", begann René und erzählte dann, was passiert war.   
  
"Simon weiß über uns bescheid?" fragte Clemens nach.   
  
"Ähm - ja, weiß er", murmelte René.   
  
"Wie ist das denn passiert?"   
  
"Ich weiß nicht... fühlte sich einfach richtig an."   
  
_Ich liebe dich._ "Das ist schön", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Schön, dass du nicht sauer bist."   
  
"Wieso sollte ich da sauer sein?"   
  
"Weiß nicht... weil ichs Simon verraten hab?"   
  
"Simon ist vertrauenswürdig", lächelte Clemens. _Und du hast es getan, weil du glücklich bist._   
  
"Ja, ich bin glücklich, so sehr."   
  
"Ich auch. Und ich hab ne gute Nachricht."   
  
"Was für eine?" Natürlich hoffte René, dass er Clemens am Wochenende sehen konnte, aber er wollte es von ihm hören.   
  
"Ich fahr mit nach Stuttgart. Zur Unterstützung", erzählte Clemens strahlend. "Und ich darf danach, mit offizieller Erlaubnis, nen Abstecher nach Köln machen."   
  
"Großartig!", strahlte René.   
  
"Ich freu mich so sehr", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ich fühle es", wisperte René.   
  
"Ich... vermiss dich", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Ich wünschte, du wärst hier", lächelte René.   
  
"Bald."   
  
"Ich weiß. Aber ich stell mir halt gerade vor, wie es wäre, wenn du jetzt neben mir wärst."   
  
"Liegst du im Bett?"   
  
"Hmm... hab Kopfschmerzen gekriegt von Rico und Simon."   
  
"Dann schließ die Augen", bat Clemens.   
  
"Hmm", machte René und schloss sie.   
  
"Denk an gestern", flüsterte Clemens. "Wie wir nebeneinander gelegen haben."   
  
"Das war schön", wisperte René.   
  
"Ja... das Gefühl deiner Haut und dein Geruch..."   
  
"Dich direkt zu fühlen, direkt neben mir."   
  
_In mir..._   
  
Leise keuchte René auf.   
  
"Was denn? Du denkst doch wohl an nichts... Schmutziges?" grinste Clemens.   
  
"Nein, bestimmt nicht... das war... unbeschreiblich."   
  
"Oh ja..." _Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das zu wiederholen._   
  
"Ich auch nicht..."   
  
Auch Clemens hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und dachte an das Gefühl René, in sich zu spüren. Er wünschte sich René direkter zu fühlen, neben sich. Er wünschte sich, dass René ihm wieder seine Gefühle zeigen könnte.   
  
"Clemens", wisperte René sehnsüchtig.   
  
"Ich wünschte, du wärst hier."   
  
"Ich doch auch. So sehr."   
  
_Es ist wie ein Traum, dich lieben zu dürfen._   
  
"Zum Glück ist es kein Traum."   
  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Und das ist so schön."   
  
René lächelte, als er das hörte.   
  
_Ich liebe dich_   
  
René kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. "Ich dich auch.   
  
"Magst du ein bisschen schlafen? Das wird auch deinem Kopf gut tun."   
  
"Ja, hört sich gut an", murmelte René.   
  
"Ich bleib dran, bis du tief und fest schläfst, ok?"   
  
René nickte. "Erzähl mir was", bat er.   
  
"Laut oder in Gedanken?", wollte Clemens wissen.   
  
"Egal", nuschelte René.   
  
_Dann kuschel dich mal in deine Decke_   
  
"Schön passiert..."   
  
_Augen zu... und jetzt denk daran, wie wir bei mir im Bett lagen. Dich neben mir zu spüren..._   
  
René lauschte entspannt Clemens Gedanken und wenig später war er wirklich eingeschlafen.


	47. Eine neuerliche Übungsrunde

Erst viel später weckte Rico René wieder. "Na komm, Abendessen."   
  
"Hm? Wie spät ist es?" fragte René nuschelnd.   
  
"Halb acht", erklärte Rico. "Magst du aufstehen?"   
  
René nickte langsam und setzte sich auf. Die Ruhe hatte ihm wirklich gut getan, denn seine Kopfschmerzen waren wie weg geblasen.   
  
"Geht’s wieder besser?", wollte Rico wissen, _muss ja nicht sein, dass du morgen nachher auch noch krank bist_   
  
"Mir geht’s wieder gut", nickte René. "Hab mit Clemens telefoniert und das hat geholfen."   
  
Rico lachte auf. "Hätte ich mir ja denken können."   
  
"Er kommt am Wochenende her", erzählte René strahlend.   
  
"Oh Gott, noch ein Wochenende voller rosa Herzchen", seufzte Rico.   
  
"Sei nett, Rico. Du hast für heute genug Mist erzählt", sagte René und schob sich langsam aus dem Bett.   
  
"Ich hab gar nichts erzählt."   
  
René schnaubte. "Hast du unseren tollen Spaziergang mit Simon schon vergessen?"   
  
"Ich hab doch nichts gesagt", meinte Rico scheinheilig.   
  
"Aber gedacht. Und du weißt genau, wie schwer es mir fällt das zu trennen."   
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest mal bisschen üben. So in einer Stresssituation", grinste Rico, dem die Sache am Rhein einfach verdammt viel Spaß gemacht hatte.   
  
René boxte Rico gegen den Oberarm. "Hör auf darüber Witze zu machen! Wie soll ich Simon das ganze denn bitte erklären?"   
  
"Er weiß doch, dass du nen bisschen... torwartmäßg drauf bist." _Also verrückt und abgedreht, wunderlich und noch so einiges..._   
  
René seufzte. "Und reif für die Klapse, das willst du doch sagen."   
  
"Ach quatsch", sagte Rico. _So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint..._   
  
"Aber wenn ich nicht nach Hause gewollt hätte, hätte Simon mich früher oder später eingewiesen. Oder sich selbst an mir versucht, was das ganze nur verzögert hätte."   
  
Rico seufzte und legte einen Arm um Renés Schulter. "Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin. Wolltest du nicht diesen Lupos mal treffen. Vielleicht hilft es dir mal mit ihm zu üben."   
  
"Ja, ich werd ihn nachher mal anrufen. Du hast Abendbrot gemacht?" René war milder gestimmt, weil er fühlte, dass es Rico doch leid tat, auch wenn er es nicht aussprach.   
  
Rico nickte.   
  
"Und was gibt es?"   
  
"Komm mit, dann siehst dus", grinste Rico und stand auf. René folgte ihm ohne etwas zu sagen "Ich hab Hawaii-Toast gemacht", sagte Rico und spähte kurz in den Ofen. "Ist gleich fertig."   
  
René grinste. "Willst mich gnädig stimmen, was?"   
  
"Das hab ich gar nicht nötig", meinte Rico. _Ich hab schließlich nichts falsch gemacht. Also nicht so richtig jedenfalls..._   
  
"Aber irgendwie dann doch."   
  
Rico schüttelte vehement den Kopf. _Nur ein winzig kleines bisschen vielleicht..._   
  
"Nur ein kleines bisschen mehr vielleicht..."   
  
"Ja ich geb’s ja zu, ok? Können wir dann essen?"   
  
"Wenn du mir versprichst, so einen Scheiß nicht noch mal zu tun."   
  
"Ich bemüh mich", seufzte Rico.   
  
René nickte gnädig.   
  
"Also setz dich", sagte Rico und nickte zum Tisch, während er den Ofen öffnete   
  
René setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch und beobachtete seinen Bruder, wie er die dampfenden und duftenden Toast aus dem Ofen holte.   
  
"Hat Simon auf dem Rückweg eigentlich noch was gesagt?" fragte René.   
  
"Er hat dich nur etwas komisch angeguckt."   
  
"Und als du ihn gefahren hast?"   
  
Rico zögerte. "Er hat gefragt, ob es dir gut geht. Nach der Gehirnerschütterung und so. Du kommst ihm wohl komisch vor."   
  
René seufzte tief. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen. Nun würde Simon ihn im Auge behalten, noch mehr als sonst schon.   
  
"Was ist?"   
  
"Simon wird jetzt jeden meiner Schritte beobachten..."   
  
"Hat er bisher auch."   
  
"Ja, aber jetzt wird er das noch intensiver tun. Und das kann ich nicht gebrauchen."   
  
"Er will dir nichts Böses."   
  
"Das weiß ich doch."   
  
"Und... er wird auf dich aufpassen. Es reicht nicht, wenn nur Rüdi Bescheid weiß." _Vielleicht nimmt er mir ja ab, dass das geplant war._   
  
"Was war geplant?" fragte René.   
  
"Wie - ach scheiße, raus aus meinem Kopf!"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag mir, wie du das gemeint hast."   
  
"Simon sollte Bescheid wissen. Dann kann er dich schützen."   
  
"Ich kann doch nicht alle einweihen, Rico!"   
  
"Nein, deswegen ja Simon. Weil er dann aufpassen kann, dass du dich nicht verrätst."   
  
René schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Lass uns erstmal essen ja?"   
  
Rico nickte. "Ok."   
  
Erleichtert wandte sich René seinem Teller zu. Er versuchte Ricos Gedanken zu ignorieren, aber es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Ricos Gedanken waren so... laut, im Gegensatz zu der Ruhe, die er bei Clemens Gedanken empfand. Sie waren laut, fast schon kreischend, und sie machten ihn nervös.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Rico irgendwann.   
  
René seufzte leise. "Ich vermiss Clemens."   
  
"Ihr seht euch doch am Wochenende schon wieder."   
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber... seine Gedanken sind so schön. So.. ruhig, und so anders."   
  
"Wie meinst du das?"   
  
"Ist schwer zu beschreiben. Ist einfach... schön seine Gedanken zu hören. Vorhin auch, als ich eingeschlafen bin."   
  
Rico seufzte. "Also... nerv ich dich."   
  
"Ja. Nein. Ach Mensch... Deine Gedanken sind... lauter. Durchdringender. Clemens... das ist eher, als wären es meine eigenen Gedanken."   
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich so... laut bin", murmelte Rico.   
  
"Ist ja kein Vorwurf - kannst du ja nichts zu. Ist halt nur anders als bei Clemens."   
  
"Wie wärs, wenn wir ein bisschen üben", schlug Rico vor. "Am Telefon hat das doch schon ganz gut geklappt."   
  
René nickte. "Nach dem Essen, auf dem Sofa, ok?"   
  
Rico nickte. _Vielleicht kann ich ihm so ja helfen und bin nicht mehr so... laut und nervig._   
  
Unwillkürlich musste René lächeln. Es war schön zu spüren, wie Rico ihm helfen wollte. Rico sah das Lächeln und entspannte sich ein wenig.   
  
"Dann iss auf, ok?"   
  
Die nächsten Minuten widmeten sie sich völlig ihrem Essen und auch Ricos Gedanken kamen zur Ruhe.   
  
Schließlich zogen sie ins Wohnzimmer um und setzten sich bequem auf Sofa und Sessel.   
  
"Ok", sagte Rico und sah seinen Bruder an. "Bereit meine Gedanken abzublocken?"   
  
René nickte und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht ging es so besser.   
  
"Ich zähle wieder?" schlug Rico vor.   
  
René nickte und hörte Rico deutlich zählen. _Eins - zwei - drei - vier - fünf - sechs - sieben - acht - neun - zehn - elf - zwölf..._ Erst jetzt wurde die Stimme leiser; erst bei sechzehn war sie verschwunden. "Ok", gab er dann bescheid.   
  
"Schlechter als beim Telefon", sagte Rico.   
  
"Bist viel näher."   
  
"Ok, das hat also Einfluss", nickte Rico. "Macht Sinn."   
  
"Ist doch alles viel deutlicher, wenn ich dich anfasse."   
  
"Aber du hast es trotzdem geschafft und hörst mich immer noch nicht, oder?"   
  
"Nein, im Moment nicht. Ich spüre, dass du da bist, aber mehr nicht."   
  
"Dann gucken wir doch mal, ob du das auch schaffst, während der Fernseher läuft", meinte Rico und griff sich den Umschalter.   
  
"Nimm erstmal nichts zu Lautes, ok?", bat René.   
  
Rico nickte und schaltete schließlich auf eine Tierdoku. "Hier, das sollte nicht allzu... fetzig werden", grinste er.   
  
"Erdmännchen bei der Fußpflege?", grinste René nach einigen Sekunden.   
  
"Zu aufregend?" fragte Rico lachend.   
  
"Ist halt ne Herausforderung."   
  
"Gut, dann stell dich dieser Herausforderung", grinste Rico immer noch breit.   
  
"Kongo wehrt sich natürlich gegen diese Behandlung, die zwar nicht schmerzhaft für die Erdmännchen ist, aber ungewohnt", klang die Stimme des Sprechers aus dem Lautsprecher.   
  
_Ich würd mich auch wehren, wenn ich mir das Gerät da angucke,_ drangen Ricos Gedanken leise zu René.   
  
Der seufzte leise. "Dann geh mal zur Fußpflege, das ist auch nicht besser."   
  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich dahin will?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Ich will ja auch nicht."   
  
"Du armer Tropf."   
  
"Ja. Außerdem denkst du wieder zu laut."   
  
Rico drehte den Kopf und sah zu René. "Ich denke nicht laut. Du konzentrierst dich nicht genug."   
  
"Ich hab mich total auf diese blöden Erdmännchen konzentriert. Noch mal."   
  
Rico nickte und sah wieder zum Fernseher. Leise zählte er in Gedanken, und als er bei zehn war, war es ruhig um René. Von dem Sprecher im Fernseher mal abgesehen, der jetzt etwas über die Verdauung von Lamas erzählte. Und das hätte er am liebsten gleich mit ausgeblendet, wenn er ehrlich war.   
  
Nach einem Moment begann Rico den Bericht auch noch zu kommentieren. Normalerweise störte ihn das nicht, aber heute ging ihm das Gelaber unglaublich auf den Senkel. Außerdem störte es seine Konzentration, so dass immer wieder Gedankenfetzen von Rico zu ihm drangen.   
  
Er schaffte es aber immer wieder ihn wieder auszublenden, auch wenn es ihm von mal zu mal schwerer fiel. Er hielt es durch, bis der Abspann lief, dann sank er seufzend zurück und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren. "Schluss für heute", murmelte er.   
  
"Ok", nickte Rico. "Schluss. Wie ist es gelaufen?"   
  
"Anstrengend", sagte René. "Ich hab immer wieder Bruchstücke von deinen Gedanken gehört, aber zum größten Teil konnte ich dich ausblenden."   
  
"Ist doch schon mal schön", lobte ihn Rico. "Jetzt müssen wir dran arbeiten, dass du sie ganz ausblenden kannst - und dann länger. Neunzig Minuten plus Nachspielzeit."   
  
René schnaubte. Wie er das schaffen sollte, warum ihm schleierhaft.   
  
"Was? Du schaffst das schon."   
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend das ist. Und wie mein Kopf davon dröhnt."   
  
"Soll ich rausgehen? Ich könnte noch bisschen einkaufen", schlug Rico erstaunlich mitfühlend vor.   
  
René schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, ich leg mich einfach noch ein bisschen hin."   
  
"Und mit meinen Gedanken, das geht?"   
  
"Ich ruf Clemens an", meinte René lächelnd. "Dann geht das."   
  
"Grüß deinen Wunderheiler von mir, ja?"   
  
René nickte und stand auf. Rico lehnte sich entspannt zurück. _Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich leiser drehen..._   
  
"Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin", murmelte René.   
  
Rico nickte nur. "Ruh dich aus, ok? Und wenn ich doch ne Stunde Ruhe brauchst und ich gehen soll, dann sag bescheid."   
  
"Das ist lieb, aber nicht nötig", lächelte René und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.


	48. Eine Verabredung

Er legte sich gleich auf sein Bett und zog sein Handy hervor. Schnell war Clemens' Nummer gewählt. "Hallo mein Süßer", begrüßte Clemens ihn.   
  
"Hey", lächelte René und fühlte schlagartig, wie er ruhiger wurde.   
  
"Na wie geht’s dir?"   
  
"Bin gerade bisschen müde... hab mit Rico geübt."   
  
"Und wars erfolgreich?"   
  
"Ja, schon... aber jetzt bin ich total fertig."   
  
"Mein armer Schatz. Hast du dich hingelegt?"   
  
"Hm - ja. Brauch gerade bisschen Ruhe."   
  
"Willst du dann nicht lieber versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen?"   
  
René schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es ist einfach schön dich zu fühlen. Das beruhigt, und es tut einfach gut."   
  
_Du bist süß._   
  
"Das ist nicht süß, das ist die Wahrheit."   
  
"Auch die Wahrheit kann süß sein", lachte Clemens leise.   
  
René musste unwillkürlich lächeln. "Ist unglaublich, was für eine Wirkung du hast."   
  
"Immer gern behilflich", meinte Clemens. _Ich würde alles für dich tun, das weißt du._   
  
"Tust du schon."   
  
"Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr tun", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut es tut dich am Telefon zu haben."   
  
_Ich wär gern richtig bei dir, würde dich im Arm halten..._   
  
René konnte glatt fühlen, wie das wäre. Noch intensiver, noch beruhigender.   
  
"Ich freu mich schon so aufs Wochenende", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Oh ja, ich freu mich auch", lächelte René. Clemens wieder so dicht zu haben.   
  
"Und ich denke an unseren Urlaub", fuhr Clemens fort.   
  
"Ich freu mich so drauf", lächelte René.   
  
"Ich mich auch. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten", sagte Clemens.   
  
René schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, es tat einfach so gut seinen Freund zu fühlen.   
  
"Ich stell mir vor, wie wir vor dem Kamin sitzen", wisperte Clemens. "Du siehst bestimmt wunderschön im Feuerschein aus."   
  
"Clemens", hauchte René. "Es wird so wunderschön, mit dir in der Hütte... so viel Ruhe, keine Gedanken, die nerven, nur du und ich..."   
  
"Ja, nur du und ich", nickte Clemens.   
  
"Eingekuschelt am Kamin, das Feuer prasselt, wir haben noch ein bisschen kalte Füße vom Schnee..."   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Am liebsten würde ich jetzt sofort los fahren."   
  
"Ich auch, aber das würde wohl Ärger geben."   
  
"Ja, vermutlich. Also müssen wir fürs erste wohl weiter davon träumen."   
  
"Aber das ist doch auch schön", murmelte René.   
  
"Ja, stimmt."   
  
"Sich vorzustellen, wie wir da sein werden, wie die Hütte aussehen könnte..."   
  
"Unser großes, gemütliches Bett", grinste Clemens.   
  
René grinste träge, "gut genutzt."   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Oh ja, sehr gut genutzt."   
  
"Hmm..." war die einzige Antwort, die René noch herausbekam.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Er musste wirklich tief eingeschlafen sein, denn als er irgendwann wach wurde, war es still in der Wohnung. Auch, als er wirklich lauschte, waren keine Gedanken von Rico zu hören. Offensichtlich war er gegangen. Oder schlief Rico vielleicht?   
  
Leise stand er auf und tapste durch die dunkle Wohnung. Hatte er wirklich so lange geschlafen? Vor der Tür von Ricos Schlafzimmer blieb er stehen und lauschte. Er hörte keine Gedanken, und auch keine anderen Geräusche. Leise schob er die Tür auf.   
  
Das Zimmer war leer, also war Rico wirklich noch mal rausgegangen. Er musste leicht lächeln, die Ruhe tat gut. Es war lieb von Rico sie ihm zu gönnen. Nicht mehr darum bemüht leise zu sein, ging er in die Küche und sah hier auf die Uhr. Es war erst halb 9, also noch nicht wirklich spät.   
  
Ein schneller Blick in den Kühlschrank brachte noch Reste eines Salates zutage, den er sich jetzt mit etwas Joghurtsauce einverleibte. Er überlege, ob er noch einmal bei Clemens anrufen wollte, aber der war heute Abend ja mit Per verabredet.   
  
Telefonieren, da war doch was... Lupos! Lupos, der ja, wie er nun wusste, Niels hieß und in Köln wohnte. Ihn sollte er dringend anrufen. Schließlich wollten sie sich ja in den nächsten Tagen mal persönlich treffen.   
  
Er aß das letzte Tomatenstück, stellte das Geschirr in den Kühlschrank und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Gemütlich auf das Sofa gekuschelt wählte er die Nummer.   
  
"Hallo?" meldete sich Niels nach einem Moment.   
  
"René hier, hi! Ich dachte, ich meld mich mal..."   
  
"René!" freute sich Niels hörbar. "Schön, dass du anrufst."   
  
"Naja, ich dachte, wir wollten uns doch mal irgendwo treffen...?"   
  
"Ja", lächelte Niels. "Sag einfach, wann du kannst. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie deine Trainingszeiten so sind."   
  
"Morgen hab ich morgens Training... und nachmittags ne Mannschaftsbesprechung. Und ich muss noch zum Physio. So gegen fünf sollte ich wieder in Köln sein."   
  
"Ich muss bis 18 Uhr arbeiten", sagte Niels. "Wollen wir uns danach zum Essen treffen?"   
  
"Das klingt gut. Soll ich dich einfach abholen? Wo arbeitest du?"   
  
"Direkt am Flughafen", sagte Niels.   
  
"Das klingt gut, da war ich schon mal", grinste René. "Und? Abholen? Gegen sechs?"   
  
"Wenns dir nichts ausmacht", lächelte Niels.   
  
"Mach ich gerne. Sagst du mir noch, wo ich dich finde... und vielleicht auch noch deinen Nachnamen, damit ich nach dir fragen kann?"   
  
Niels lachte. "Reinert und du findest mich bei der Tui."   
  
"Ok, ich such dich dann", versprach René.   
  
"Zum Glück weiß ich ja wie du aussiehst", lachte Niels. "Verpassen werden wir uns also nicht."   
  
"Na, ich komm mit Perücke und Brille und so. Will doch nicht von jedem erkannt werden", lachte René.   
  
"Oh wie schick. Auf was muss ich mich denn einstellen? Rastazöpfe?"   
  
"Na, mindestens", grinste René. "Oder schicke Engelslöckchen."   
  
Niels lachte auf.   
  
"Meinst du, das steht mir nicht? Dann komm ich vielleicht doch in Natura."   
  
"Ist besser", meinte Niels.   
  
"Ok... kann aber sein, dass ich dann später komme."   
  
"Wieso?" fragte Niels. "Meinst du, du musst dich erst durch Horden kreischender Fans zu mir durchschlagen?"   
  
"Kommt hin und wieder vor, aber ich werd wohl Glück haben."   
  
Niels lachte erneut leise.   
  
"Also morgen gegen sechs."   
  
"Morgen gegen sechs", nickte Niels. "Ich freu mich unheimlich, René."   
  
"Ich freu mich auch", nickte René.   
  
"Du... weißt dass ich...", Niels zögerte leicht. "Also, ich mein, ich werd deine Gedanken lesen können und... wegen deinem Freund..."   
  
"Du meinst... ich soll dir schon vorher sagen, wer er ist, weil du es eh morgen erfahren wirst?"   
  
"Nein", sagte Niels. "Musst du nicht. Aber... dein Freund weiß schon bescheid, oder? Also, dass ich erfahre, wer er ist?"   
  
"Naja... nee, eher nicht", murmelte René.   
  
"Dann solltest du ihm das vielleicht sagen", sagte Niels. "Er ist dir doch sehr wichtig und ich will nicht, dass ihr euch deswegen in die Haare kriegt."   
  
"Nein, du hast ja recht. Hab nur noch nicht dran gedacht. Ist alles... ziemlich viel im Moment."   
  
"Glaub ich dir."   
  
"Ich meine, das ist ja die Sache mit den Gedanken, sondern auch das mit Clemens."   
  
"Clemens?"   
  
"Oh... ups", machte René überrascht.   
  
"Ah dein Freund heißt also Clemens", sagte Niels.   
  
René seufzte leise. "Jetzt tu nicht so scheinheilig, ist doch klar, wer mein Freund ist."   
  
"Es gibt bestimmt mehr als einen Fußballer der Clemens heißt", meinte Niels.   
  
"Du denkst trotzdem an den richtigen."   
  
"Clemens Fritz", sagte Niels.   
  
René nickte. "Ganz genau der. Muss ihm nur noch sagen, dass du bescheid weißt..."   
  
"Dann ruf ihn mal an", sagte Niels.   
  
"Mach ich. Und wir sehen uns dann morgen."   
  
"Bis morgen, René."   
  
René lächelte kurz, dann legte er auf - und wählte gleich Clemens' Nummer.   
  
"Na wieder wach?" begrüßte Clemens ihn.   
  
"Ja, danke für die Hilfe."   
  
"Immer wieder gern", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Du, ich hab eben mit Niels telefoniert."   
  
"Und wie geht’s ihm?"   
  
"Gut, wir treffen uns morgen", erklärte René leise und irgendwie unsicher.   
  
"Ist doch schön", meinte Clemens. "Das hilft euch bestimmt beiden."   
  
"Ich muss dir nur was sagen..."   
  
"Was denn?"   
  
René fühlte plötzliche Unsicherheit, und das war nicht nur seine eigene. "Als ich mit ihm telefoniert habe..."   
  
"René was ist los?" fragte Clemens deutlich ernster. _Du machst mir Angst._   
  
"Er weiß, dass ich... mit nem Mann zusammen bin", fing René an.   
  
"Ja, das hatte ich mitbekommen, als du hier mit ihm telefonierst hast", erinnerte Clemens ihn. _Worauf willst du hinaus?_   
  
"Hab ihm verraten, wer du bist", murmelte René.   
  
Eine tiefe Welle der Erleichterung übertrug sich von Clemens auf ihn. "Das ist alles?"   
  
"Wie - alles?"   
  
"Ich hab mit sonstwas gerechnet, Süßer", sagte Clemens. "Dass er von mir erfährt, war doch klar. Er kann doch auch Gedanken lesen. Ob du es ihm da am Telefon sagst, oder ob er es bei eurem Treffen rausgefunden hätte, ist doch egal."   
  
"Hab trotzdem nen schlechtes Gewissen", meinte René leise.   
  
"Das musst du nicht." Begleitet wurden diese Worte von einer Welle der Liebe und des Vertrauens. Erleichtert atmete René auf. Clemens war wirklich nicht wütend auf ihn.   
  
"Niels hat dir schon sehr geholfen, und er wird es auch weiterhin tun."   
  
"Danke", sagte René leise.   
  
"René, ich liebe dich. Da werd ich doch wegen sowas nicht sauer auf dich sein."   
  
René lächelte bei den Worten. "Ich liebe dich auch."   
  
"Na siehst du, ist doch alles gut. Und morgen redest du mit Niels."   
  
"Ja... ich bin schon ziemlich aufgeregt", gab René zu.   
  
"Rufst du mich hinterher an?"   
  
"Natürlich!"   
  
"Ich freu mich drauf."   
  
"Und ich freu mich aufs Wochenende."   
  
"Oh ja", strahlte Clemens.   
  
René schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Liebe, die sich von Clemens auf ihn übertrug.   
  
"Alles wieder ok?", fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Ja", sagte René.   
  
"Schön... Du, René...?"   
  
"Ja?"   
  
"Per ist hier..."   
  
René seufzte. "Dann kümmer dich mal um ihn..."   
  
"Mach ich... soll ich dich später noch mal anrufen?"   
  
"Ja", sagte René sofort.   
  
"Schön... bis später."   
  
"Bis später", verabschiedete sich René und legte auf.   
  
Dann lehnte er sich auf dem Sofa zurück.


	49. Brüderlicher Grießbrei

Nach den warmen Gefühlen von Clemens fühlte er sich wie immer irgendwie alleine. Selbst die nervigen Gedanken von Rico wären ihm jetzt lieber als diese Stille. Aber der hatte ihn vermutlich extra alleine gelassen.   
  
René seufzte und zog die Wolldecke zu sich. Er kuschelte sich ein - und vermisste Clemens einfach unendlich.   
  
Schließlich griff er zur Fernbedienung. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Film, der ihn ein bisschen ablenken konnte. Eine Serie... eine Doku... irgendein Krimi... Er ließ den Krimi an, in der Hoffnung, dass der spannend war.   
  
Er wurde nicht wirklich gut, aber irgendwann, endlich, hörte er Rico wieder. Rico bemühte sich offenbar leise zu sein, bis er den Fernseher hörte. _Er ist wach..._ René sagte nichts, sah aber erwartungsvoll zur Wohnzimmertür.   
  
Wenig später kam Rico ins Zimmer und lächelte ihn an. "Bist ja wach."   
  
"Ja, bin ich. Hab mich für morgen mit Niels verabredet."   
  
"Niels?" fragte Rico stirnrunzelnd und setzte sich neben René auf die Couch.   
  
"Lupos. Er arbeitet hier in Köln, am Flughafen."   
  
"Ahh... find ich gut", nickte Rico.   
  
"Ich bin schon nen bisschen nervös, aber es wird schon."   
  
"Wenn jemand dir mit dem ganzen Gedankenhörenzeug helfen kann, dann... Niels."   
  
René nickte. "Und er ist echt nett. Und witzig."   
  
"Na siehst du. Also kein Grund nervös zu sein."   
  
"Wärst du an meiner Stelle auch."   
  
Rico schnaubte. _Ich doch nicht._   
  
"Nein, ist klar...", grinste René.   
  
"Was? Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"   
  
"Ich werd schon merken, wenn du mal so nervös bist, ich werd dich dann dran erinnern."   
  
Rico streckte ihm nur wortlos die Zunge raus.   
  
"Ich werd dich dran erinnern."   
  
_Große Brüder können ja sooo nervig sein!_   
  
"Und kleine Brüder sind immer Engel, was?"   
  
Rico nickt sofort.   
  
"Schon klar", grinste René.   
  
"Klar bin ich ein Engel", behauptete Rico.   
  
"Und das warst du schon immer...", schnaubte René.   
  
Wieder nickte Rico. "Klar doch."   
  
"Würde dieser Engel mir was zu trinken holen? Und... weiß nicht, irgendwie hätt ich auch noch Appetit."   
  
"Du hast schon wieder Hunger?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Gab ja nur noch so nen bisschen Salat."   
  
"Och du armer", lachte Rico. "Nach dem Mittagessen mit Simon und dem Toast Hawaii heute Abend musst du ja förmlich am verhungern sein!"   
  
"Das Üben war anstrengend..."   
  
Rico seufzte. _Ich bin echt zu gut für diese Welt._ "Ich guck mal, ob ich noch was für dich finde, du Raupe Nimmersatt."   
  
René grinste. "Braver Bruder... bist ja doch nen Engel... manchmal."   
  
Rico stand auf. "Versuch nicht die Wolldecke zu essen, die schmeckt nicht."   
  
"Ich versuch’s."   
  
_Spinner!_   
  
"Du auch."   
  
"Sei lieb, sonst petz ich Clemens, wie unmöglich sich sein Freund benimmt", drohte Rico, während er in die Küche ging.   
  
"Der weiß, dass ich nen Engel bin."   
  
Rico schnaubte deutlich hörbar. _Clemens kennt dich seit Jahren, der weiß, dass du kein Engel bist._   
  
"Clemens weiß schon seit Jahren, dass ich ein Engel bin", rief René in die Küche.   
  
_Na das wüsste ich aber._ "Willst du eher was süßes oder was herzhaftes?" rief Rico.   
  
"Süß"   
  
"Dann gibt’s Grießbrei."   
  
"Du bist ein Engel... manchmal."   
  
_Das letzte Wort ignorier ich einfach._   
  
"Darfst du, ich wollte es nur erwähnt haben."   
  
"Du hast keine Zeugen dafür", lachte Rico.   
  
"Sei ruhig und koch den Grießbrei."   
  
"Ich kann auch zwei Dinge gleichzeitig!"   
  
"Aber ich kann mich nicht gleichzeitig zudecken und dir zuhören."   
  
"Oh sorry, ich wollte dich ich überfordern."   
  
René grinste und kuschelte sich ein.   
  
Er sah wieder zum Fernseher, auch wenn er der Handlung nicht mehr wirklich folgte. Er hörte stattdessen Ricos verworrene Gedanken. Und auch wenn die Gedanken wirklich chaotisch waren, war es besser als die Stille vorher.   
  
_Milch... umrühren... muss noch an die Hausarbeit setzen... wo ist der Zucker... Ob Björn schon angefangen hat mit seinem Teil..._   
  
"Was für ne Hausarbeit musst du denn noch machen?" fragte René.   
  
"Hm? Volkswirtschaftslehre. Kann ich aber machen, wenn du schläfst."   
  
"Und wann willst du schlafen, du Nachteule?"   
  
"Dann nerv ich dich mit irgendwelchem Wirtschaftskram..."   
  
"Egal", sagte René. "Ich kann ja nebenbei noch ein bissel üben dich auszublenden."   
  
"Ok, aber sag bescheid, wenns dir zu viel wird, ok?"   
  
"Mach ich", lächelte René.   
  
_verdammt, wo ist der Zucker... hoffentlich klumpt es nicht wieder..._   
  
"Zucker ist im Schrank", rief René. Wo sollte der Zucker auch sonst sein?   
  
"Nee, eben nicht... ach, da neben dem Wasserkocher."   
  
René lachte leise. "Du kleiner Chaot."   
  
"Ja, ja, läster du nur."   
  
"Danke, mach ich", grinste René.   
  
"Was hältst du von Salz statt Zucker?"   
  
"Ich nehme an, du willst auch mit essen, also würdest du dir damit nur selbst ein Bein stellen", meinte René.   
  
"Ich kann mir ja noch mal neuen kochen", grinste Rico, und René fühlte, dass ihm die Idee Spaß machte.   
  
"Hab dich auch lieb!"   
  
"Das wollte ich hören, dann kriegst du auch leckeren Grießbrei." kurz darauf kam Rico mit zwei dampfenden Schüsseln ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
"Mein Held", strahlte René ihn an. "Ich war kurz davor ins Kissen zu beißen."   
  
"Schmeckt nicht", meinte Rico nur.   
  
"Muss ich jetzt ja auch nicht mehr", grinste René und nahm Rico eine der Schüsseln ab.   
  
Rico setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. _Außerdem beißt man höchstens bei anderen Gelegenheiten ins Kissen..._   
  
"An was für Gelegenheiten denkst du denn bitte?" fragte René herausfordernd.   
  
"Och, ich denke, da hast du genügend Phantasie..."   
  
"Du und deine dreckigen Gedanken", seufzte René gespielt.   
  
"Du bist noch schlimmer, du lebst diese dreckigen Gedanken auch noch aus!"   
  
"Da spricht doch nur der Neid aus dir."   
  
"Nee, danke, deinen Clemens kannst du behalten. Ich bin dann doch für... andere Proportionen."   
  
"Vor ein paar Tagen warst du noch ganz scharf auf Clemens... Proportionen."   
  
"Ich hab halt eingesehen, dass ich bei ihm eh keine Chance habe", seufzte Rico tief. "Und andere Männer... keiner wird so sein wie Clemens."   
  
"Wem sagst du das?", lächelte René sanft.   
  
"Sorry, hab nicht dran gedacht, dass du so sehr in ihn verschossen bist."   
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern und begann zu essen. Auch Rico widmete sich jetzt seinem Grießbrei, und auch seine Gedanken wurden leiser und kreisten hauptsächlich um das Essen.   
  
"Dann geh ich mal an meine Hausarbeit", seufzte Rico, als er schließlich fertig war.   
  
"Und ich kann dabei noch bisschen üben", nickte René und lehnte sich zurück. "Nimmst du meine Schüssel mit raus?"   
  
"Klar", sagte Rico und stand auf. "Und meld dich, wenns zu nervig wird, ja?"   
  
"Ich kann mir dann auch den Fernseher anmachen, das übertönt dich."   
  
"Dann ist gut."   
  
"Dann... viel Spaß beim Lernen", grinste René und kuschelte sich wieder in die Wolldecke. Zunächst übte er noch ein wenig Ricos Gedanken auszublenden, das gelang aber zusehens schlechter - er war einfach müde. Danach konzentrierte er sich auf das Fernsehprogramm, das wenigstens halbwegs spannend war und die Gedanken zumindest nicht so aufdringlich scheinen ließ.   
  
Irgendwann taumelte er schließlich nur noch ins Bett und war auch schnell eingeschlafen.


	50. Die Gegenstelle

Das Training am nächsten Tag lief... wie es halt lief, wenn man sich nicht vor den Gedanken seiner Mitspieler schützen konnte. René trainierte fast voll mit, aber gerade während des Trainingsspiels versagte sein Gedankenausblenden komplett. Er hörte Stimmen über Stimmen, deutlich in seinem Kopf, und seine Konzentration auf das Spiel ging schnell komplett verloren.   
  
Dafür erntete er teils besorgte, teils aber auch genervte Blicke seiner Kollegen und am Ende rief ihn auch sein Trainer noch einmal zu ihm.   
  
"René, ist noch nicht wieder alles in Ordnung? Dass du morgen nicht spielst ist klar, aber irgendwie gefällt mir das noch gar nicht."   
  
"Doch es ist alles ok", sagte René schnell. "Hab nur ein bisschen schlecht geschlafen."   
  
Glücklicherweise tauchte in diesem Moment Rüdi hinter dem Trainer auf. "Komm, René, wir gehen das alles noch mal in Ruhe durch, ok?"   
  
René nickte dankbar. Dem Trainer schien das Recht zu sein, denn er verabschiedete sich schnell und ließ René und Rüdi alleine. "So, und nun erzähl. Hast du es noch nicht im Griff?"   
  
"Noch nicht ganz", gab René zu. "Aber ich arbeite dran und werde immer besser."   
  
"Wenn du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, du weißt, dass ich... dass wir immer für dich da sind."   
  
"Ich weiß", lächelte René. "Ich bin so froh euch zu haben."   
  
"Dann komm auch, wenn was ist", bat Rüdi.   
  
"Mir geht’s eigentlich gut, Rüdi", sagte René. "Rico übt mit mir und... Clemens kommt am Wochenende nach dem Spiel her."   
  
Rüdi grinste. "Schon klar, dass es dir dann gut geht. Aber das Angebot steht."   
  
René lächelte. "Ich weiß. Und ich komm bestimmt drauf zurück."   
  
"Dann ist gut. Und jetzt ab mit dir, unter die Dusche. Und morgen... lauf nen bisschen und so, weißt du ja. Drück uns die Daumen. Und dann viel Spaß mit Clemens."   
  
"Danke", sagte René und lief dann schnell Richtung Kabine.   
  
"Grüß schön", rief Rüdi ihm nach.   
  
"Mach ich!" rief René zurück.   
  
Dann verschwand er schnell im Warmen. Sofort stürzten die Gespräche und die Gedanken seiner Mitspieler auf ihn ein. Er versuchte sich auf die weiße Wand zu konzentrieren, aber bei der Vielzahl an Gedanken war das absolut unmöglich.   
  
Bald kapitulierte er und ließ die Gedanken auf sich einprasseln. Es war unglaublich, woran sie dachten - an das Essen, das es gleich geben würde, an Frau, Freundin, Affäre, an die Kinder, Eltern, Wetter, das bevorstehende Spiel, an das Auto, Stau, der ihnen bevorstand, an schmerzende Knochen und Gelenke und so viel mehr.   
  
Er konnte nicht zuordnen, wem welche Gedanken gehörten und das war vermutlich auch besser so, sonst würde er sich noch verplappern.   
  
Er versuchte sich unter der Dusche zu entspannen, wenigstens ein bisschen, aber als er dann schließlich angezogen war und gehen konnte, war er völlig am Ende.   
  
"René was ist los?" fragte Simon besorgt und berührte ihn am Oberarm. _Du siehst fertig aus und... krank._   
  
"Bin bisschen müde. Aber musst dir keine Sorgen machen - ich fahr jetzt nach Hause und pack mich hin. Nächste Woche bin ich wieder fit."   
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Simon. "Vielleicht solltest du doch noch mal zum Arzt gehen."   
  
"Ich guck mal", überlegte René scheinbar, aber das hatte er nicht vor. Er wusste ja, woher das kam. "Vielleicht hab ich mir auch was eingefangen."   
  
"Na hoffentlich nicht. Wir brauchen dich doch."   
  
"Och, bis nächstes Wochenende bin ich schon wieder fit. Und morgen, da wird Fabian das Kind schon schaukeln."   
  
Simon musterte ihn noch einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Ruh dich schön aus und... lass dich gut pflegen."   
  
René grinste. "Morgen kommt mein... Pfleger ja."   
  
"Grüß ihn", lächelte Simon.   
  
"Mach ich... bis übermorgen. Ich drück euch morgen die Daumen", verabschiedete sich René und verließ die Kabine.   
  
Er war froh, als endlich wieder Ruhe einkehrte und er nicht mehr diese unendlichen Gedankenwirrwarr hörte.   
  
Für einen Moment schloss er im Wagen die Augen, dann startete er den Wagen. Er musste sich noch etwas zu essen besorgen, und dann zum Flughafen. Oder nichts essen und Niels einladen? Klang auch nicht schlecht...   
  
Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Also gleich weiter zum Flughafen und auf dem Weg noch mal kurz bei Clemens anrufen.   
  
Schnell war die Nummer gewählt - er stand gerade an einer roten Ampel - und Clemens meldete sich. Schlagartig wurden seine Kopfschmerzen und auch die Erschöpfung geringer.   
  
"Na, mein Süßer, fertig mit Training?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Hm, ja. Brauch gerade mal bisschen Ruhe von dir. Die Kabine war die Hölle."   
  
"Wen muss ich hauen?"   
  
"Die ganze Mannschaft. Es ist unglaublich, an was man in der Kabine alles denkt. Mir dröhnt noch jetzt der Kopf. Wobei es besser wird, jetzt, wo ich mit dir rede... dich fühle."   
  
"Muss ich eifersüchtig sein, dass du so viele Männer anfasst?" fragte Clemens mit einem leisen Lachen.   
  
"Nee, außer dir fass ich niemanden freiwillig an. Aber du weißt doch, wie das ist... beim Spiel, bei nem Foul, nem Tor, schon allein das Abklatschen reicht doch schon... es war wirklich eine einzige Trainingseinheit, die ich richtig mitgemacht habe, und schon hör ich die ganze Mannschaft."   
  
Clemens seufzte. _Armer Liebling._ "Vielleicht kann dir Niels ja irgendwie helfen."   
  
"Ich hoffe es... bin gerade auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir irgendwo essen gehen, da haben wir Ruhe zum Reden und... üben."   
  
"Gute Idee", nickte Clemens zustimmend.   
  
"Und was hast du heute Abend noch so vor?", fragte René und unterhielt sich mit Clemens, bis er am Flughafen parkte. Inzwischen ging es ihm wirklich deutlich besser.   
  
"Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, ja?" bat Clemens.   
  
"Mach ich, versprochen. Bis später." Dann legte René auf und stieg aus. "Tui... Tui...", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich durch den Flughafen suchte.   
  
Er hatte das Gefühl einmal den kompletten Flughafen durchquert zu haben, als er endlich das Schild der Tui sah.   
  
Dabei war der Stand eigentlich nicht zu übersehen - groß und rot leuchtend. Schnell trat er an den Schalter heran und sah sich um. Sah einer der Angestellten wie ein "Niels" aus, der Gedanken lesen konnte?   
  
Vielleicht hätte Niels ihm mal per Mail ein Bild schicken sollen, dachte René kopfschüttelnd.   
  
Dann kam jedoch ein junger, dunkelhaariger Mann auf ihn zu. "Hallo René!"   
  
"Hallo Niels", sagte René erleichtert.   
  
"Hi", lächelte Niels und hielt ihm die Hand hin, dann stockte er auf halben Wege.   
  
"Angst?" fragte René mit einem leicht schiefen Grinsen. Konnte Niels jetzt grade seine Gedanken lesen?   
  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Und ja, kann ich. Aber ich war nicht sicher, ob du nicht noch ein bisschen Ruhe vor mir haben möchtest."   
  
"Hey, ich hab heute ne Horde Fußballer-Gedanken ertragen, da schaff ich eine Person ganz locker."   
  
"Na, dann komm her", grinste Niels und reichte ihm seine Hand. Sofort, nachdem René ihn berührt hatte, hörte er seine Gedanken. _Ist ja echt ganz ok_   
  
"Danke", lachte René.   
  
Niels grinste nur. "Also, wo wollen wir hin? Hier ist es schließlich nicht ganz so gemütlich."   
  
"Irgendwo was Essen war gut", sagte René. _Ich sterbe sonst noch vor Hunger._   
  
"Das trifft sich gut, bis auf nen belegtes Brötchen zum Mittag hab ich heut auch noch nichts bekommen."   
  
"Magst du irgendwas besonders gern?" fragte René.   
  
Niels zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gibt in der Stadt nen guten Thailänder, weiß nicht, ob du den kennst."   
  
"Dann lass uns dahin fahren", sagte René sofort.   
  
"Ich komm immer mit der S-Bahn her", erklärte Niels etwas leise. _hoffentlich meint er jetzt nicht, ich sei so ein armer Tropf. Wobei, verglichen mit ihm bin ichs ja..._   
  
"Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken", sagte René kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Hm? Ach Mensch, man darf in Deiner Nähe ja echt nichts denken."   
  
René lachte leise. "Ja du bist vor mir in keiner Sekunde mehr sicher."   
  
"Das solltest du echt üben", grinste Niels. "Wobei... das klingt schon mal gar nicht so schlecht." René brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass Niels sich auf seine Gedanken, seine Erinnerungen an das Training mit Rico bezog.   
  
"Ja, aber heute beim Training, das war die Hölle", seufzte René und nickte Richtung Ausgang zum Parkhaus.   
  
"Erzähl", forderte Niels ihn auf.   
  
"Es war... das pure Chaos. Lauter Gedankenfetzen und Gefühle. Ich konnte nicht mehr zuordnen, wen ich da hörte, weil sich alles vermischt hat."   
  
"Das klingt übel. Ich war zum Glück in meiner Anfangsphase nicht mit so vielen Leuten zusammen, sondern konnte erst üben."   
  
"Den Luxus kann ich mir nicht leisten", sagte René. "Ich muss schon das nächste Spiel aussetzen..."   
  
"Wegen der Gedankensache, oder, wie es offiziell heißt, wegen der Gehirnerschütterung?"   
  
"Beides. Rüdi weiß ja Bescheid und hätte mich niemals spielen lassen", seufzte René.   
  
"Es ist schön, dass so viele Leute von dir wissen und dich unterstützen", meinte Niels.   
  
René nickte. _Ohne sie würde ich es auch gar nicht schaffen._   
  
"Würdest du schon, aber es ist sehr viel schwerer."   
  
"Nein", schüttelte René den Kopf. "Ich... vorhin, nach dem Training, musste ich Clemens anrufen, damit ich wieder ruhiger wurde. Ohne ihn..."   
  
"Er beruhigt dich, das hattest du schon mal erwähnt", nickte Niels. "Ich hab sowas noch nie erlebt. Leider."   
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte René leise.   
  
"Nein, das ist schon ok. Ich wünschte nur, ich würd mal ne Frau treffen, die so eine Wirkung auf mich hat."   
  
"Ist nicht einfach jemanden kennenzulernen, wenn man dessen Gedanken liest..."   
  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen", nickte René. "Bei uns war es anders - aber anfangs auch ziemlich verstörend. Da kommt mein bester Freund zu mir ins Krankenhaus, und dann höre ich, wie er davon träumt sich zu mir ins Bett zu legen."   
  
"Oh", machte Niels und grinste dann. "Das stell ich mir wirklich... seltsam vor. Wusstest du denn schon, dass Clemens auf Männer steht?"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung gehabt. Er hatte ja auch immer mal ne Freundin... offiziell jedenfalls."   
  
"Es so zu erfahren war dann wohl die Holzhammermethode."   
  
"Ich hatte es erst gar nicht gerafft, was er meinte... sagst du mir kurz, wo wir langmüssen?"   
  
Niels nickte. "Noch ne ganze Weile geradeaus."   
  
"Ok, das schaff ich. Also, Clemens hatte so komische Gedanken, und ich war nur froh, dass er da war. So von wegen bester Freund und so."   
  
"Aber seine Gedanken waren... etwas sehr freundlich nehm ich an."   
  
René nickte. "Am nächsten Tag wurde es mir dann klar. Und irgendwie... naja, Rico hat dann noch bisschen vermittelt."   
  
"Dein Bruder war also gleich Feuer und Flamme dich mit Clemens zu verkuppeln? Nächste übrigens rechts abbiegen."   
  
"Er kennt Clemens halt auch ganz gut, und er weiß, dass er mir gut tut", nickte René und bog ab.   
  
"Nächste links, dann sind wir schon da."   
  
"Da vorne? Ok", meinte René. "Und Clemens war natürlich überglücklich, als ichs überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte.   
  
"Wie lange war er schon in dich verliebt?"   
  
"Lange. Sehr lange", meinte René nur.   
  
_Kennt euch ja auch schon lange..._ "Und du hast vorher nie was gemerkt?"   
  
"Nie. Vielleicht hätte ich was merken können, aber ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen."   
  
_Er muss sich unglaublich verstellt haben..._   
  
"Allein schon, dass er..." _Dass er immer Freundinnen hatte, obwohl er schwul ist. Darf ja niemals jemand merken._   
  
"Ja, ihr habt es nicht leicht, so als schwule Fußballer."   
  
"Wir dürfen es einfach nicht zeigen. Und automatisch passt man auf, dass keiner auch nur ansatzweise auf die Idee kommt."   
  
Niels nickte.   
  
"Keiner weiß, was passieren könnte. Und keiner wills ausprobieren."   
  
"Nachvollziehbar. Der erste wird es vermutlich am schwersten haben."   
  
"Und keiner will der erste sein."   
  
_Aber ändern könnt ihr so auch nichts._   
  
_Nein, aber niemand will Versuchskaninchen sein. Gut möglich, dass die Karriere damit dann vorbei ist._   
  
"Ich kann leicht reden", sagte Niels, während René einen freien Parkplatz ansteuerte. "Ich bin ja nicht mal schwul."   
  
"Objektiv gesehen hast du ja sogar recht. Aber es liegt einfach zu viel Angst dabei."   
  
Erneut nickte Niels. "Kennt ihr euch denn wenigstens untereinander?"   
  
Sofort schüttelte René den Kopf. "Mag sein, dass einige von einem anderen wissen, aber ich kenne keinen. Und Clemens wohl auch nicht."   
  
"Macht Sinn. Ist ja viel zu gefährlich mit jemandem darüber zu reden."   
  
"Eben. Man weiß schließlich nicht, was... naja, ok, ich würds wissen."   
  
_Aber nur, wenn du ihn vorher berührst._ "Wollen wir rein?" fragte Niels.   
  
"Ja, lass uns reingehen." _Und das mit dem Berühren, das passiert bei uns öfter als mir lieb ist._   
  
"Stimmt", sagte Niels, während er sich abschnallte. "Bei nem Eckball kannst du dann auch schlecht ohne Berührungen spielen. Das... sähe bestimmt komisch aus."   
  
René lachte. "Ja... 'Hilfe, nein, fass mich nicht an' - sie würden am Boden liegen vor Lachen. Vielleicht auch mal ne Abwehrstrategie..."   
  
Auch Niels lachte. "Torhüter gelten doch auch als... ein wenig sonderlich."   
  
René hob eine Augenbraue. "Sagt man das so?"   
  
Niels nickte und lächelte dabei unschuldig. _Sonderlich oder bekloppt, kannst du dir aussuchen._   
  
René brauchte einen Moment seinen Mund wieder zu schließen.   
  
"Mund zu, wird kalt", grinste Niels.   
  
"Du bist... boah!"   
  
"Was? Total nett wolltest du doch sagen, oder?"   
  
"Unverschämt."   
  
"Direkt sagt meine Mutter", sagte Niels. "Unverschämt klingt so negativ."   
  
"Bekloppt klingt auch negativ."   
  
"Aber ich habs nicht laut gesagt!"   
  
"Das kommt aufs Gleiche raus - gewöhn dich schon mal dran."   
  
"Essen", sagte Niels nur und stieg aus.   
  
"Klingt gut", nickte René.   
  
Schnell überquerten sie die Straße und betraten das Restaurant.


	51. Der Beginn einer Freundschaft

Sie wurden von leiser, asiatischer Musik empfangen, und eine kleine, schwarzhaarige Frau, begrüßte sie. Sie brachte sie an einen ruhigen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Restaurants. Hier würde man sie nicht so schnell entdecken, stellte René zufrieden fest.   
  
Sie brachte ihnen die Karte und zog sich dann höflich zurück.   
  
"Isst du öfter hier?" fragte René.   
  
"Hin und wieder... meistens koch ich aber selbst."   
  
"Zum Glück hab ich dafür meinen Bruder", grinste René.   
  
Niels lachte. "Und der bekocht dich?"   
  
René nickte. "Nicht ganz freiwillig, aber er will schließlich auch essen."   
  
Wieder lachte Niels auf. "Das klingt... nach einer sinnvollen Arbeitsteilung. Er kocht, du isst."   
  
"Na, ich bin da großzügig, und er darf mit essen."   
  
"Was für ein fürsorglicher großer Bruder!"   
  
"Erzähl ihm das mal, ja?"   
  
"Traust dich nicht?", grinste Niels   
  
"Doch, aber er glaubt mir nicht."   
  
"Wie kann man dir nicht glauben", lachte Niels. _Ob das daran liegt, dass du ein bekloppter Torhüter bist?_   
  
René lächelte Niels zuckersüß an und trat unter dem Tisch nach ihm.   
  
"Boah, unverschämt auch noch!   
  
"Ist was?" fragte René.   
  
"Nein, ist alles in Ordnung." _Ist je echt ganz witzig mit ihm..._   
  
"So überrascht?" fragte René.   
  
"Bisschen schon. Ich meine, wir haben uns ja schon am Telefon ganz gut unterhalten können, aber..." Niels zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
"Ich war auch nervös", gab René zu.   
  
"Dann haben wir ja was gemeinsam", meinte Niels.   
  
"Ne ganze Menge, würde ich sagen", nickte René.   
  
_Jep, seh ich auch so._   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte René. _Ist schön, nicht mehr allein zu sein._   
  
"Das ist es wirklich."   
  
_Dann lass uns mal bestellen._   
  
René nickte. "Ich nehm die 23. Oder ist ausgerechnet die nicht zu empfehlen?"   
  
"Doch, du kannst hier alles essen", sagte Niels.   
  
"Das ist gut", nickte René und bestellte dann. Auch Niels entschied sich schnell. Dann sah René ihn an. _Erzählst du mir was von dir?_   
  
"Was möchtest du wissen?" fragte Niels.   
  
"Naja, du weißt ja schon eine Menge von mir, und ich kaum was von dir."   
  
"Ich bin aber auch nur halb so interessant wie du", grinste Niels.   
  
"Ich bin totaaal langweilig", lachte René.   
  
"Ja klar", schnaubte Niels belustigt.   
  
_Ja, klar! Ich spiel bisschen Fußball und hab nen Freund in Bremen. Wie sieht das bei dir aus?_   
  
"Ich arbeite bei der Tui, bin Single und totaaaal langweilig", lachte Niels kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Na siehste, da haben wir echt was gemeinsam!"   
  
_Ich bin also genauso verrückt wie ein Torhüter?_   
  
"Mindestens", lachte René. _Liest schließlich Gedanken._   
  
"Oh je", seufzte Niels gespielt.   
  
"Verrückt, auf jeden Fall. Das heißt..." Das nächste wollte er lieber nicht laut sagen. _Hast du mal mit irgendwelchen Ärzten darüber geredet?"_   
  
Sofort schüttelte Niels den Kopf. "Ich hab... mich nie getraut." _Der würde ich doch sofort in ne geschlossene einweisen._   
  
_War auch mein Argument, als Clemens und Rico wollten, dass ich mich noch mal untersuchen lasse. Und Simon will mich auch immer zum Arzt schcken._   
  
_Weiß Simon denn bescheid?_   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, und vielleicht macht er sich deswegen auch diese Sorgen. Wenn ich so fertig bin nach einer halben Stunde in der Kabine."   
  
"Willst du es ihm denn sagen?" fragte Niels.   
  
"Im Moment habe ichs nicht vor, aber irgendwann werd ich wohl nicht mehr drumrum kommen."   
  
"Wenn er sich so verhält wie dein Bruder und Clemens, dann hast du doch nichts zu befürchten."   
  
"Simon ist klasse, aber irgendwie wollte ich nicht zu viele Leute einweihen. Wer weiß von dir?"   
  
"Meine Schwester, meine zwei besten Freunde und eine Arbeitskollegin", zählte Niels auf. "Und bis auf meine Schwester würd ichs am liebsten rückgängig machen."   
  
"Das tut mir leid", murmelte René. "Ich hab da mehr Glück. Mein Trainer, mein Bruder und mein...." _mein Freund_ "wissen Bescheid. Und alle drei sind klasse."   
  
Niels lächelte.   
  
"Und du hast jetzt noch mich, der Bescheid weiß - und der damit doch ganz gut zurecht kommt", nickte René.   
  
"Ja hab ich", sagte Niels. _Und darüber bin ich unendlich froh._   
  
"Ich... es tut mir leid, dass ich bei unserem ersten Telefonat so unmöglich war", murmelte René.   
  
"Du warst vorsichtig", sagte Niels.   
  
"Ja, und unfreundlich. Fies. Völlig ohne jedes Fingerspitzengefühl."   
  
_Da widersprech ich jetzt nicht._ "Ist schon ok, René. An deiner Stelle hätte ich vermutlich genauso reagiert."   
  
"Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass wir jetzt hier zusammen sitzen."   
  
"Ich auch." _Es tut gut, nicht mehr allein mit dem ganzen Kram zu sein._   
  
"Deine Schwester wohnt nicht hier?"   
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wohnt mit ihrem Mann und ihren Kindern in Spanien. Ich war da im Urlaub als... der Unfall passiert ist..."   
  
René nickte. "Und dann gleich diese lauten Spanier..."   
  
"Ja, das war echt heftig."   
  
"Und wie ist es dann weitergegangen? Wie hast du es gemerkt?"   
  
"Ich bin im Krankenhaus aufgewacht, meine Schwester hielt meine Hand und ich konnte ihre Gedanken hören."   
  
René nickte. "Bei mir wars erst ne Schwester, dann der Doc, mein Bruder... und immer mehr Leute."   
  
"Ich hab erst gedacht, ich bin gestorben", erzählte Niels mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Gedanken hören, das hört sich so... völlig unmöglich an."   
  
"Wenigstens warst du nicht ganz alleine - und hattest jemanden da, der deine Sprache spricht."   
  
"Zum Glück", nickte Niels.   
  
"Wann war das eigentlich?"   
  
"Vor zwei Jahren", erzählte Niels.   
  
René nickte. "Und wie lange hast du gebraucht, um das... auszublenden?"   
  
"Ganz hab ich es immer noch nicht geschafft", sagte Niels leise.   
  
René nickte. "Dann... flutscht dir noch was durch?"   
  
"Oh ja", sagte Niels. "Wenn ich unkonzentriert bin oder wirklich viele Menschen um mich herum sind."   
  
René nickte. "Ich üb ja im Moment immer mit Rico. Und er versucht mich dabei abzulenken. Irgendwann schafft er es immer..."   
  
_Und Clemens ausblenden klappt vermutlich gar nicht, hm?_   
  
"Doch, aber ich mache es nicht gerne. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle sind zu schön. Wir haben es aber mal probiert. War nicht schön."   
  
Ehe Niels etwas antworten konnte, kam ihre Kellnerin und brachte das Essen. Es duftete so gut, dass sie sich nicht zurückhalten konnten und gleich anfingen zu essen.   
  
_Hm, er hatte recht, das schmeckt köstlich._   
  
"Sag ich doch", grinste Niels.   
  
"Hier muss ich mit Clemens mal herkommen", nuschelte René. _Der liebt Thailändisches Essen._   
  
"Dann lad ihn ein. Gerade abends ist das total schön hier. Also später am Abend, nicht so früh wie wir jetzt sind."   
  
_Romantisches Candle-Light-Dinner?_   
  
Niels nickte. _Ist wirklich schön. Mit leiser Musik, und tolle Nachtische haben sie dann. Ich glaub aber, das sind auch besondere Tage, an denen das machen._   
  
"Ok, dann muss ich mich da mal erkundigen", nickte René.   
  
"Mach das, wird euch sicher gefallen."   
  
René lächelte. _Clemens kommt am Wochenende her._   
  
"Das klingt schön", nickte Niels. "Ich freu mich für dich."   
  
"Er kommt nach dem Spiel in Stuttgart", erzählte René. "Das wollen wir versuchen öfter so zu machen."   
  
"So viele Gelegenheiten habt ihr vermutlich auch nicht, oder? Mal so eben nach dem Training wird schwer, wenn ihr am nächsten Morgen wieder auf der Matte stehen müsst."   
  
"Ja, das muss ziemlich geplant werden", nickte René.   
  
_Und er kann ihn über das Telefon hören. Und fühlen. Das ist... unglaublich._   
  
"Ja ist es. Ich kann ihn natürlich nicht so klar und deutlich fühlen, als wenn er neben mir liegt, aber... es ist trotzdem schön."   
  
"Ich beneide dich darum."   
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich immer wieder dran erinnere", murmelte René.   
  
"Nee, das ist schon in Ordnung. Irgendwann werd ich auch noch eine Frau kennenlernen, deren Gedanken... schön sind." Er lachte leise. "Andere gucken halt nach Busen und Po, ich achte da eher auf die... inneren Werte."   
  
"Eigentlich das Argument für jede Frau dich näher kennenlernen zu wollen", sagte René. "Wollen das die Frauen nicht immer? Das wir Kerle auf die inneren Werte achten?"   
  
_Kennst du dich so damit aus?_   
  
René lachte. _Vergessen? Ich bin mit nem Kerl zusammen. Aber gerüchteweise hab ich sowas mal gehört._   
  
_Eben, woher weißt du, wie die Frauen ticken?_ Niels schob sich eine weitere Gabel mit Nudeln und Gemüse in den Mund, während er in Gedanken antwortete.   
  
"Ich hatte auch schon Freundinnen", erinnerte René ihn. _Und mit Jule war ich mehrere Jahre zusammen._   
  
_Dann waren das doch echte Freundinnen... ich hatte gedacht, so zur Tarnung oder so._   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. _Clemens ist der erste Mann._   
  
_Und du bist heiß verliebt._   
  
"Sehr."   
  
Niels nickte nur und konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das Essen. Ein wenig hatte René den Eindruck, eine gewisse Schärfe im Mund wahrzunehmen.   
  
"Ist dein Essen sehr scharf?" fragte René neugierig.   
  
"Ziemlich, warum?"   
  
_Ich schmecke es._   
  
"Oh", machte Niels. "das ist... ungewöhnlich." Er grinste. "Ok, ist alles ungewöhnlich, aber das ist echt... krass."   
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen", lachte René. "Aber das ist tatsächlich spannend."   
  
"Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen."   
  
"Ich hab versucht es irgendwie zu übertragen", erzählte René. _Also auf Clemens zu übertragen, dass er mich auch fühlen kann._   
  
Niels' Gabel blieb mitten auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund stehen. "Du hast..."   
  
"Was?" fragte René. _Ich wollte, dass er meine Gefühle für ihn spürt. So wie ich seine fühle. Und es hat auch geklappt, für kurze Zeit._   
  
_Das... wow! Das hätte ich erst recht nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist. Das klingt einfach schön._   
  
"Schön, aber total anstrengend", nickte René.   
  
Niels nickte, "Das glaub ich dir. Ich hoffe, Clemens weiß das zu würdigen."   
  
"Das weiß er", sagte René leise. _Das fühle ich jeden Moment, in dem ich bei ihm bin._   
  
Jetzt hörte René Niels' Stimme nicht, aber er fühlte etwas. Neid. Einfachen, schieren Neid. René schluckte unwillkürlich. Das hatte er nicht erreichen wollen. "Es tut mir leid Niels. Ich... hätte dir das nicht erzählen sollen..."   
  
"Nein, quatsch. Zum Einen hätt ichs eh irgendwann gehört, und zum anderen... ich freu mich für dich. Und ich hoffe, dass ich das auch mal erleben kann. So, oder so ähnlich."   
  
"Trotzdem muss ich es dir ja nicht noch schwerer machen."   
  
"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, ok? Wenns mir zu viel wird, dann sag ichs schon."   
  
René nickte leicht, nahm sich aber vor, ein bisschen mehr Rücksicht zu nehmen.


	52. Übung mit erhöhten Anforderungen

Sie aßen schweigend weiter, und René versuchte nicht auf Niels' Gedanken zu lauschen. Aber das war schwer, noch schwerer als bei Rico. Es war, als würde Niels ihm seine Gedanken direkt schicken.   
  
"Ich schicke dir nichts", sagte Niels und sah ihn an. "Du... lauscht zu sehr."   
  
"Sorry, so meinte ich das nicht. Aber ich schaffs nicht, deine Gedanken zu überhören."   
  
Niels lächelte. "Ich weiß. Aber kennst du das? Wenn es ganz dunkel und still ist, dann lauscht man ganz von allein nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen. Und so ist bei dir auch. Du lauscht nach jedem meiner Gedanken."   
  
René nickte. "Ja, das könnte es sein. Und es ist einfach schwer da wegzuhören."   
  
"Daran müssen wir arbeiten", sagte Niels.   
  
"Jetzt gleich, oder nachher in Ruhe irgendwo?"   
  
"In Ruhe", sagte Niels. _Wo du nicht so schnell abgelenkt wirst._   
  
"Magst du nachher mit zu mir kommen? Da haben wir Ruhe - und Rico als Übungsobjekt. Und du kannst mir glauben, wenn der mit seinem Volkswirtschaftskram kommt, will man nur noch weghören."   
  
Niels lachte auf. "Da tut der Junge was für seine Bildung und du meckerst."   
  
"Das ist aber auch nen ödes Zeug. Gerade, wenn er es liest, die ganze Zahlen und so. Ätzend."   
  
"Ok, dann ist er ein gutes Versuchskaninchen."   
  
"Sag ich doch", grinste René.   
  
"Dann iss mal auf", lachte Niels.   
  
"Du auch - dann können wir üben gehen."   
  
Niels nickte und machte sich über den Rest seines Essens her. Auch René aß auf, dann winkte er der Kellnerin.   
  
"Ich lad dich ein", sagte Niels. _Und ich will keine Widerworte hören!_   
  
_Dann kriegst du auch keine._   
  
Niels lächelte ihn an und zahlte dann.   
  
_Ich werd mich schon revanchieren_   
  
_Kannst du auch irgendwann mal._   
  
"Los?"   
  
"Ja, los", nickte Niels und stand auf. Sie verließen das Restaurant und gingen gleich zu Renés Wagen.   
  
"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du in Köln wohnst?" fragte Niels.   
  
"Rico studiert hier. Und irgendwie war die Wohnung halt so schön."   
  
"Und Leverkusen ist so hässlichen", grinste Niels.   
  
"Sag das bloß nicht so laut!"   
  
"Wieso? Die Kölner um uns rum, stimmen mir sofort zu."   
  
"Denk an meinen Arbeitgeber!"   
  
"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Niels. "Aber wir finden bestimmt nen Weg dich zu retten. Ich mein, Köln nimmt dich bestimmt mit Kusshand. Und umziehen bräuchtest du da auch nicht, also die perfekte Lösung."   
  
"Ach, weißt du, eigentlich will ich gar nicht gerettet werden."   
  
"Nicht?" fragte Niels entsetzt.   
  
"Nee, ich fühl mich da ganz wohl.“   
  
"Weil du nichts anderes kennst.   
  
"Ich hab den perfekten Trainer dort.“   
  
Niels schnaubte. "Kannst Rüdi ja mitnehmen."   
  
"Ich kann auch einfach erfolgreich bleiben!"   
  
Niels lachte nur.   
  
"Na komm, steig ein, dann fahr ich nach Hause."   
  
Schnell stieg Niels ein und rieb sich die Hände. "Ist kalt..."   
  
"Frostbeule", grinste René und schaltete die Sitzheizung an.   
  
"Ja, erwischt", sagte Niels. "Sobald Oktober im Kalender steht, fang ich an zu frieren."   
  
"Deswegen arbeitest du auch im Flughafen, was? Und wenn irgendwo nen Plätzchen frei ist, haust du ab."   
  
"Klar!" lachte Niels.   
  
"Man kann sich aber dran gewöhnen..."   
  
"Dir macht die Kälte nichts aus?"   
  
"Naja, ich zieh mich halt warm an, wenns kalt ist."   
  
"Ach das ist der Trick", grinste Niels. "Wie gut, dass du mir das verrätst."   
  
René lachte. "Soll ich wärmer stellen?", fragte er und drehte die Sitzheizung höher.   
  
Niels lächelte und lehnte sich bequem zurück. "Viel besser."   
  
René grinste nur und drehte noch höher. Niels schien seine Gedanken gerade auszusperren, sonst...   
  
"Reicht jetzt", murmelte Niels mit geschlossenen Augen.   
  
"Sicher? Nicht, dass du mir hier noch erfrierst."   
  
Niels öffnete die Augen und sah René an. "Danke, aber gerösteter Hintern steht nicht auf meiner Liste von Lieblingshobbys." _Ich muss deine Gedanken wohl besser... im Auge behalten._   
  
"Lass mir doch nen bisschen Spaß", murmelte René und stellte runter.   
  
"Och, nicht schmollen", sagte Niels. "Wenn du brav bist, kriegst du nachher nen Bonbon."   
  
René lachte. "Ok, da muss ich ja wieder lieb sein."   
  
Niels nickte. _Der Trick wirkt bei meiner Nichte auch immer._   
  
"Boah!", schnaubte René.   
  
"Was denn? Ich hab meine Nichte sehr gern."   
  
"Ja, schon gut. Und jetzt steig aus."   
  
"Ich soll diesen wunderbar warmen Sitz verlassen?"   
  
"Ich kann dir oben ne Wärmflasche machen."   
  
"Geht schon ohne", sagte Niels.   
  
"Dann komm."   
  
Niels nickte und schnallte sich ab. Dann stiegen die beiden aus.   
  
"Komm rein", bat René und schloss die Haustür auf, dann lief er die Treppe hoch. Niels folgte ihm und René konnte leichte Neugier auf seine Wohnung wahrnehmen.   
  
Dann schloss er die Wohnungstür auf und ließ Niels rein. "René? Bist du schon wieder?" ertönte Ricos Stimme aus Richtung Wohnzimmer.   
  
"Ja, Niels und ich sind da."   
  
"Oh!" rief Rico und wenig später kam sein Bruder nur auf dicken Socken in den Flur.   
  
"Hey", grüßte René ihn. "Vorstellen muss ich euch wohl nicht mehr."   
  
Rico grinste nur und sah Niels an. "Hey."   
  
"Hallo", grinste Niels ihn an und zog seine Schuhe und Jacke aus.   
  
"Ihr wart bestimmt schon essen, oder?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Ja, beim Thailänder. Hast Du auch schon gegessen?"   
  
"Pizza kommt in 10 Minuten oder so."   
  
"Ok", grinste René. "Hast du danach Lust dich nen bisschen zu uns zu setzen?"   
  
"Wenn ihr so nen Außenseiter wie mich dabei haben wollt", lachte Rico.   
  
"Versuchskaninchen", grinste René.   
  
"Muss ich Angst haben?" fragte Rico. _Was hast du vor?_   
  
"Wir wollen bisschen üben und bisschen ausprobieren."   
  
"Dein Bruder lässt sich so schrecklich schnell ablenken", sagte Niels. "Der hört selbst die Gedanken von ner Maus..."   
  
"Der Bruder kann erst sein ein paar Tagen Gedanken hören, da ist das noch verdammt schwer", verteidigte sich René. "Wobei - das mit der Maus, das interessiert mich. Muss mal Simon fragen, ob ich mal an Nero üben darf. Simons Hund. Und an Livia.. das wäre doch auch spannend, was so ein Baby denkt."   
  
Rico sah René mit großen Augen an. "Was denn?", fragte René ihn.   
  
"Du willst das bei Nero ausprobieren?" wiederholte Rico. _Manchmal bin selbst ich geschockt über den Unsinn, den mein Bruder so von sich gibt._   
  
"Wieso?", fragte Niels. "Die Idee ist doch ganz spannend."   
  
Rico stöhnte. "Zwei von der Sorte, was hab ich nur getan?"   
  
"Du findest es spannend, dann kannst du das auch sagen", forderte René ihn auf.   
  
"Gar nicht!" sagte Rico sofort. _Elender Gedankenschnüffler!_   
  
"Das ist nicht nett", meinte Niels.   
  
"Ich weiß", nickte Rico. "René ist immer so gemein zu mir. Aber ich hab mich dran gewöhnt."   
  
"Du tust mir richtig leid", zeigte Niels zumindest gespieltes Mitleid.   
  
"Ignorier ihn einfach", seufzte René. "Mein Bruder hat einen seltsamen Humor."   
  
_Ich find ihn eigentlich ganz nett._   
  
_Ist er ja auch. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne ihn machen sollte._   
  
_Weiß er auch._ Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.   
  
René nickte und sah Rico an. "Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Ist so ungemütlich hier im Flur."   
  
"Geht schon mal vor, ich hol uns was zu trinken", schlug René vor.   
  
"Dann komm mal mit", sagte Rico zu Niels und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer. "Und René, nur ganz kurz mit Clemens telefonieren, du hast schließlich Besuch."   
  
René seufzte wie erwischt. Und das war er ja auch.   
  
Er überlegte kurz, wirklich nur was zu trinken zu holen, zog dann aber doch sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er wollte Clemens wenigstens ganz kurz von dem bisherigen Abend erzählen.   
  
Schnell meldete sich sein Freund, und er fühlte auch gleich die Ruhe und Liebe, die Clemens zu ihm übertrug. "Wie war dein Treffen mit Niels?" fragte Clemens sofort interessiert. _Ist er nett?_   
  
"Ja, ist er. Wirklich klasse. Wir sind jetzt bei uns, bei Rico und mir. Wollen bisschen in Ruhe üben und so."   
  
Sofort fühlte er Clemens Erleichterung. "Das klingt gut. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil ich dich damit allein gelassen hab..."   
  
"Das musst du nicht. Ich weiß, dass du immer für mich da bist."   
  
"Ich weiß, aber solche Gefühle kann man nicht abstellen", grinste Clemens schief. _Ich liebe dich._   
  
"Du weißt gar nicht wie schön es ist zu wissen, dass ich dich immer anrufen kann, wenn was ist."   
  
"Das kannst du. Immer", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Das beruhigt mich. Dass ich weiß, wenn es zu viel wird, dann kann ich dich anrufen, und du beruhigst mich."   
  
Clemens lächelte. _Ich freu mich so auf dich. Dich wieder im Arm halten zu können..._   
  
"Oh, das wird so schön...", fing René an, wurde dann aber von einem Ruf aus dem Wohnzimmer unterbrochen. "René, komm her!"   
  
"Dein Bruder?" vermutete Clemens lachend.   
  
"Ja, die Nervensäge. Aber er hat ja recht, irgendwie."   
  
"Grüß ihn von mir. Und Niels bitte auch", bat Clemens.   
  
"Mach ich, versprochen. Wenn es nicht zu spät wird, dann ruf ich dich noch mal an, ok?"   
  
"Ruf an, egal wie spät es ist."   
  
"Ich freu mich drauf. Und ich glaub, ich werd’s brauchen. Wenn wir fertig sind mit Üben." Wieder der Ruf aus dem Wohnzimmer. "René, antanzen!"   
  
"Geh schnell", lachte Clemens. "Ich liebe dich."   
  
"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte René und legte auf. Schnell holte er drei Gläser und klemmte sich einige Flaschen unter den Arm, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
"Genug gesäuselt?" fragte Rico grinsend.   
  
"Bist ja nur neidisch!"   
  
"Wie geht’s Clemens?" fragte Niels.   
  
"Gut - ich soll dich von ihm grüßen."   
  
_Du strahlst richtig. Und das nur noch so nem kurzen Telefonat._   
  
_Naja... bin halt verliebt. Und es ist schön ihn zu hören._   
  
"Verliebt siehst du auch aus", nickte Niels.   
  
René fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl. "Komm, lasst uns mal anfangen."   
  
_Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten_   
  
_Is schon ok. Aber du bist ja nicht hier, um dir mein Liebesgesäusel anzuhören._   
  
In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. "Meine Pizza!" rief Rico und sprang auf.   
  
"Alles ok?", fragte René leise.   
  
Niels nickte. "Dein Bruder ist echt nett. Ein Energiebündel ohne gleichen, aber sehr nett."   
  
"Ist er wirklich. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn habe."   
  
"Ja, das glaub ich dir sofort."   
  
"Viele können sich das nicht vorstellen, aber es ist echt schön mit jemandem zusammenzuwohnen, der einen so gut versteht. Und mit dem man reden kann, wenn es einem nicht gut geht."   
  
Niels lächelte leicht. _Ich hab auch mal in ner WG gewohnt, aber... mein Mitbewohner fand es nicht so toll, dass ich seine Gedanken hören konnte._   
  
"Nee, das kann ich verstehen. Aber unter Brüdern ist das sicher noch mal was anderes."   
  
Niels nickte. "Ich vermisse es. Abends immer allein in der Wohnung zu sein ist... schrecklich."   
  
René nickte. "Findest auch noch jemanden, der damit zurecht kommt. Und hier... ist es ja auch immer nett - hoffe ich."   
  
"Danke", sagte Niels. "So und jetzt lass uns mal ein bisschen mit dem üben anfangen. Quatschen können wir immer noch."   
  
René nickte. "Rico fängt immer an zu zählen, in Gedanken", erklärte er. "Das hilft irgendwie. Außerdem können wir so messen, wie schnell ich ihn ausblenden kann."   
  
"Das klingt gut", sagte Niels. "Es hilft, wenn du dich auf etwas konzentrierst. Ich stell mir immer eine komplett weiße Wand vor. Ohne Fenster und Türen."   
  
René nickte. "Die nehm ich auch gerne, wenn es schwieriger wird."   
  
Niels sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. "Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du dich auf Clemens konzentrierst. Ich mein, du sagst selbst, dass seine Gedanken und Gefühle dich beruhigen."   
  
René nickte. "Gute Idee, ich versuch’s mal... Moment..." Er stellte sich Clemens vor und die Ruhe, die er immer fühlte, wenn er in der Nähe war.   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Er dachte gern an Clemens und es fiel ihm sehr viel leichter, als sich auf eine Wand zu fokussieren. Er fühlte, wie Niels' Gedanken leiser wurden. Und auch Ricos hörte er nicht, als der mit der Pizza ins Wohnzimmer kam.   
  
"Hörst du noch was?" fragte Niels neugierig.   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Moment bist du raus. Und Rico auch."   
  
"Faszinierend", sagte Niels. "Ich hör dich auch nicht mehr."   
  
"Und Rico ist auch weg?"   
  
"Nein, den hör ich laut und deutlich. Er überlegt ob er sich was von irgendso ner scharfen Sauce auf die Pizza gießen soll..." Niels sah zu Rico. "Das ist echt ekelhaft, weißt du das?"   
  
"Musst du ja nicht essen, du Memme!"   
  
Niels schnaubte. "Ich hab wenigstens Geschmack!"   
  
"Das glaub ich nicht!"   
  
"Doch!"   
  
"Er ist Köln-Fan", verriet René. "Da braucht man mit Geschmack gar nicht erst anfangen."   
  
"Oh Gott", sagte Rico. "Wie kann man nur FC-Fan sein?"   
  
"Besser als Bayerfan zu sein. Pillendreher!"   
  
"Wo steht Bayer?" fragte Rico mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Und wo krebst Köln rum?"   
  
"Wenigstens ein Verein mit Tradition - nicht so ein Retortenclub."   
  
"Dafür hat Bayer den allerbesten Torhüter", sagte Rico.   
  
"Ja, klar. Aber daran sieht man schon - der ist beim falschen Verein. Wohnt ja schon mal richtig, aber der Verein..."   
  
"Du bist hier klar in der Unterzahl, Niels. 2:1 für Bayer!"   
  
"Aber Bayerfans zählen höchstens halb!"   
  
"Dafür zählen Bayerspieler doppelt, also steht es Zweieinhalb zu eins", grinste René breit.   
  
"Schon, aber das gilt nur für Bayerspieler, die auch in Leverkusen wohnen - nicht für Flüchtlinge, die in Köln Asyl beantragt haben."   
  
"Asyl? Wir beehren Köln mit unserer Anwesenheit!"   
  
"Nee, nee, wenn Leverkusen so toll wäre, dann würdest ihr ja da wohnen."   
  
Rico schnaubte. "Ich find auch New York toll, will da aber nicht wohnen."   
  
"New York ist doof. Viel zu voll und laut. Und... zu viele Gedanken."   
  
"Fällt es dir auch so schwer wie René, die Gedanken von anderen auszublenden?"   
  
"Ich hab mehr Übung, aber je mehr es wird, desto anstrengender. Und wenn die Leute aufgeregt sind."   
  
Rico nickte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen."   
  
"Und wenn ich im Stress bin. Aber das ist bei dir sicher ähnlich, René."   
  
"Ja", sagte René. "Stress, viele Leute, laute Gedanken, das alles stört..."   
  
"Und im Moment hörst du nichts?", wollte Niels wissen.   
  
"Zumindest hör ich nicht alles. Ab und an kommt was durch."   
  
"Ist doch schon mal gut", nickte Niels.   
  
"Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das im Training oder im Spiel durchhalte", meinte René.   
  
"Du willst zu viel auf einmal." Niels sah zu Rico. "Ist er immer so? Das geht nicht von heut auf morgen - ich finde, du bist schon unheimlich weit."   
  
"Ja, er ist immer so", seufzte Rico.   
  
"Sonst wär ich sicher nicht da, wo ich jetzt bin", meinte René nur.   
  
"Aber es gibt Sachen, wo du Geduld haben musst", sagte Niels. "Und das hier gehört dazu."   
  
"Ich muss spielen. Ich habe noch eine Woche, bis ichs können muss."   
  
"Wenn du dich selbst so unter Druck setzt, klappt das nicht."   
  
"Es geht nicht anders. Ich muss spielen. Und deswegen muss ich alles ausblenden können", beharrte René. "Schlimm genug, dass ich morgen zusehen muss."   
  
"Er ist stur, Niels", sagte Rico. "Wenn ihn jemand zu Einsicht bringen kann, ist das Clemens."   
  
Niels grinste. "Er scheint einen guten Einfluss zu haben. Hast du dich deshalb bemüht, dass die beiden zusammenkommen?"   
  
Rico lachte. "Ich mag Clemens echt gern. Und als René mir erzählt, wie Clemens für ihn fühlt... ich fand einfach, dass die beiden gut zusammen passen. Und das tun sie ja auch."   
  
"Bist schon nen toller Bruder. Ich weiß nicht, ob jeder es so locker nehmen würde, wenn der Bruder auf einmal schwul ist. Oder zumindest mit nem Mann zusammen."   
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es um Clemens geht."   
  
Niels nickte. "Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon, René?" _Muss ihn mal nen bisschen fordern_   
  
"Clemens und ich?" fragte René. "Wir haben schon in Leipzig zusammengespielt, vor ner halben Ewigkeit. Das müssten ungefähr... 13 oder 14 Jahre sein."   
  
"Dann wisst ihr wirklich beide, auf was ihr euch einlasst", grinste Niels.   
  
"Ja, wissen wir", nickte René lächelnd.   
  
_Und er weiß, wir so ein verrückter Torhüter wie du tickt._   
  
"Ich bin nicht verrückt", sagte René.   
  
Niels nickte. "Und du solltest dich nicht ablenken lassen."   
  
"Sorry", brummte René.   
  
"Schon ok. Konzentrier dich wieder, und dann gehts weiter." _Eins - zwei - drei..._   
  
Bei 10 hörte René Niels nicht mehr und er nickte ihm zu.   
  
"Schön", nickte Niels, "dann können wir ja weiterreden."   
  
René nickte.


	53. Der Rest des Abends

Es entspann sich wieder ein angenehmes Gespräch. Zwei weitere Male mussten sie unterbrechen, aber René schaffte es schnell die Gedanken wieder auszublenden. Schließlich ließ er sich erschöpft nach hinten sinken. Sein Kopf dröhnte, und er fühlte sich völlig fertig. "Ich kann nicht mehr."   
  
"Ok, das war auch echt viel", sagte Niels. "Aber du machst das wirklich sehr gut."   
  
"Ich hoffe nur, das reicht."   
  
"Wenn du weiter täglich übst, dann wird das schon", war Niels ganz zuversichtlich.   
  
René nickte nur müde. _Ich muss spielen. Wegen sowas aussetzen, das geht nicht!_   
  
"Du bist echt stur", grinste Niels.   
  
_Bin ich. Aber muss ich auch sein. Sonst nutzt Fabi nachher seine Chance so wie ich damals..._   
  
"Mach dir mal nicht so viele Gedanken", sagte Niels.   
  
_Und eigentlich wollte ich auch in der Nationalmannschaft wieder ran..._   
  
"Das wirst du auch. Du bist so gut, René."   
  
"Das nervt... eure Heimlichtuereien...", maulte Rico.   
  
"Oh sorry", sagte René. "Wir wollten dich nicht ausschließen."   
  
"Is schon ok..."   
  
Niels sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss dann auch mal los. Muss morgen früh aufstehen..."   
  
"Ich fahr dich", bot René an und stand auf.   
  
"Das musst du nicht", sagte Niels.   
  
"Und wie willst du sonst nach Hause kommen?"   
  
"Ähm..." _Gute Frage... Bahn?_   
  
"Ja, genau, ähm. Mit dem Bus, dann noch zwei Mal umsteigen oder so, vergiss es", schüttelte Rico den Kopf. "René ruft seinen Schatz an, und ich lass ihn bisschen in Ruhe und fahr dich. Dann kannst du, René auch in Ruhe einschlafen und ich stör dich nicht."   
  
Niels sah die beiden lächelnd an. "Ihr seid echt toll, wisst ihr das?"   
  
"Hmm... naja", murmelte Rico und stand auf. "Kommst du?"   
  
Niels nickte und stand auch auf. "Wir telefonieren, René?"   
  
"Klar", nickte René und brachte ihn zur Tür. _War nen schöner Abend, danke._   
  
"Es war echt schön", sagte Niels. _Es hat so gut getan, sich mal nicht zu verstellen._   
  
_Wird auch das nächste Mal wieder schön._   
  
"Ich freu mich schon", lächelte Niels und umarmte René.   
  
"Ich mich auch. Bis dann."   
  
"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Niels und verließ mit Rico die Wohnung.   
  
René ging gleich ins Bad und machte sich bettfertig, dann kuschelte er sich in die Kissen und wählte Clemens' Nummer.   
  
"Hey, mein Süßer", begrüßte Clemens ihn liebevoll.   
  
Genießerisch schloss René die Augen und fühlte sich schlagartig wohl.   
  
"Wie war dein Abend mit Niels?"   
  
"Sehr interessant. Nett. Wir haben uns gut unterhalten, und auch ne ganze Weile... geübt."   
  
"Wars erfolgreich?"   
  
"Ich hab ihn immer mal gehört, und Rico auch, aber Niels meint, das wäre schon ziemlich gut."   
  
_Ich bin so stolz auf dich._ "Das klingt doch wirklich gut René."   
  
"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte René. "Ich muss besser werden. In einer Woche muss ichs können."   
  
"Du setzt dich schon wieder viel zu sehr unter Druck", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ich kann es mir nicht leisten wieder auszufallen."   
  
"Ich weiß, aber du darfst dich trotzdem nicht immer so unbarmherzig antreiben", sagte Clemens. _Ich mach mir Sorgen._   
  
"Musst dir keine Sorgen machen."   
  
"Ich versuch’s."   
  
"Außerdem kannst du ja morgen schon überprüfen, dass es mir gut geht."   
  
"Und ich werde es sehr genau überprüfen", lachte Clemens.   
  
"Darum bitte ich", lächelte René   
  
"Lern ich diesen Niels eigentlich auch mal kennen?"   
  
"Gern - ich kann ihn fragen, ob wir uns mal treffen wollen."   
  
"Schön", sagte Clemens. "Aber nicht morgen. Morgen will ich dich für mich allein haben."   
  
"Ich weiß", lächelte René. "Ich fühle es."   
  
_Ich liebe dich so sehr._   
  
"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte René.   
  
"Dann sollten wir jetzt schlafen", flüsterte Clemens. "Damit es schnell morgen wird."   
  
René nickte leicht. "Ich freu mich schon drauf."   
  
"Ich mich auch."   
  
"Dann... schlaf gut."   
  
_Werd ich._ "Du auch. Träum was Süßes."   
  
"Du auch", lächelte René und schloss die Augen.   
  
_Ich träum von dir..._   
  
"Hmm", machte René träge.   
  
"Ja, schlaf", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
Noch ein letztes "Hmm", schlief René ein. 


	54. Ein Besuch

Früh, viel zu früh, am nächsten Morgen, wurde René von lauten Geräuschen geweckt. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu, zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf und die Decke hoch. Was zum Teufel veranstaltete Rico da nur?   
  
Der Lärm hörte nicht auf, also stand René müde auf um ihn zusammenzufalten. Rico stand in der Küche, das Radio voll aufgedreht und sang mit. Mit einem Kochlöffel schlug er immer wieder auf den Rand eines Topfes, während er gleichzeitig eine Pfanne mit Rührei im Auge behielt.   
  
"Sag mal, hast du nen Rad ab?!?", fauchte René ihn an.   
  
Rico zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Boah René!"   
  
"Es ist viel zu früh, und du bist viel zu laut!"   
  
"Es ist kurz nach 8 und ich bin nicht laut", sagte Rico.   
  
"Nein? Dann kauf dich mal Hörgeräte!"   
  
"Es gibt Songs, die kann man nicht leise hören", sagte Rico und stellte das Radio einen kleinen Tick leiser.   
  
"Bis neun Uhr Morgens ist Radiohören in dieser Wohnung verboten."   
  
_Banause!_ "Seit wann?"   
  
"Seit jetzt. Ich muss mich erholen."   
  
"Vom Schlafen?"   
  
"Boah, halt doch die Klappe!"   
  
"Geh doch einfach wieder ins Bett und ich mach hier weiter", schlug Rico vor.   
  
"Aber leiser, ok?"   
  
"Aber ich muss Musik hören, wenn ich Rührei mache", sagte Rico.   
  
"Nimm Kopfhörer, ok?", bat René etwas ruhiger.   
  
"Na gut", murrte Rico. _Kopfhörer sind doch nicht dasselbe..._   
  
"Sind sie nicht, aber es ist auch nicht schön, so aus dem Bett zu fallen."   
  
Rico seufzte. "Is ja schon gut."   
  
René nickte. "Ich werde mich dann mal fertig machen."   
  
"Mach das." _Kriegst sogar Rührei ab. Bin ich nicht ein netter Bruder?_   
  
"Bist du, lieber Bruder."   
  
"Das wollte ich hören. Los, mach dich sauber!"   
  
"Bis gleich", lächelte René und verschwand unter der Dusche.   
  
Er beeilte sich und wenig später saß er mit Rico zusammen am Tisch. "Wann kommt Clemens eigentlich?" fragte Rico, während er das Rührei verteilte.   
  
"Nach dem Spiel... die spielen um halb vier... ich würd mal schätzen, so gegen acht."   
  
"Ok", nickte Rico. _Ich penn bei nem Kumpel, dann habt ihr... Ruhe._   
  
René sah ihn überrascht an. "Das ist lieb von dir, danke."   
  
Rico grinste und aß dann von seinem Ei. _Sag doch, bin ein lieber Bruder._   
  
"Sorry für vorhin..."   
  
"Schon gut", nuschelte Rico.   
  
"Trotzdem... naja, weißt ja, wie ungenießbar ich bin."   
  
_Ich weiß und ich kann damit umgehen. Sonst würde ich nicht mit dir zusammen wohnen._   
  
"Bin froh, dass du es mit mir aushältst."   
  
Rico lächelte. "Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten."   
  
"Bin froh, dass du für mich da bist."   
  
"Du bist doch auch immer für mich da."   
  
"Im Moment bist du aber für mich da."   
  
"Jetzt aber genug", sagte Rico ein wenig verlegen. "Iss lieber dein Frühstück. Brauchst deine Kraft ja für nachher."   
  
René lachte. "Ich werd vorher noch einkaufen, damit wir... Energie haben."   
  
"Was denn? Austern und Champagner?"   
  
René lachte. "Eigentlich ne ganz gute Idee."   
  
"Keine Details!" bat Rico sofort.   
  
"Keine Sorge", lachte René und aß auf.   
  
"Niels ist übrigens echt cool", sagte Rico mit vollem Mund.   
  
"Findest du?"   
  
Rico nickte. "Ja, er ist nett und lustig."   
  
"Ich bin froh, dass wir ihn kennengelernt haben."   
  
"Und er hat dir geholfen, oder? Das gestern Abend lief doch schon viel besser als vorher."   
  
"Ja, das war echt gut. Und ich glaub, es hat mir echt geholfen."   
  
"Niels ist jedenfalls froh, dass er jemanden zum Reden. Mit seinen Leuten kann er das wohl nicht."   
  
"Nein, er hat wirklich Pech gehabt. Seine Schwester kommt damit wohl zurecht, aber die wohnt in Spanien."   
  
"Das ist hart..."   
  
"Ich bin froh, dass wir ihm helfen können."   
  
Rico nickte und sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss los. Essen wir zusammen Mittag?"   
  
"Gern", nickte René. "Danach zum Spiel, muss den Jungs ja die Daumen drücken, und dann schnell nach Hause."   
  
"Zum Spiel komm ich mit", sagte Rico.   
  
"Schön! Zieh dich warm an..."   
  
_Ach nein, wirklich?_   
  
"Na, ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel du Stubenhocker vom Wetter mitkriegst."   
  
Rico schnaubte. "Hab dich auch lieb, Bruderherz."   
  
"Dann... du musstest los? Dann räum ich hier mal auf."   
  
Rico nickte dankbar. "Bis später!"   
  
"Bis später!" Rico stand auf, und kurz darauf war er aus der Wohnung verschwunden.   
  
René seufzte und besah sich das Chaos, das sein Bruder bei seiner morgendlichen Küchenorgie hinterlassen hatte.   
  
Er blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann räumte er auf. Er hatte grade das letzte Teil in die Spülmaschine geräumt, als sein Handy klingelte.   
Kaum hatte er aufgenommen, fühlte er sich gut. "Hallo Clemens", lächelte er.   
  
"Hey, mein Süßer."   
  
"Schön, dass du anrufst."   
  
_Hatte Sehnsucht._   
  
René lächelte leicht. "Ich auch. Hab aber vorher noch aufräumen müssen."   
  
"So früh am morgen schon?"   
  
"Rico hat Terror gemacht, und dann haben wir zusammen gefrühstückt."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Der Kleine hält dich auf Trab."   
  
"Ja, aber er ist schon toll..."   
  
_Klar, ist ja auch dein Bruder._   
  
"Ich liebe dich", lächelte René.   
  
_Ich weiß._ "Ich werd übrigens gleich nach dem Spiel fahren können, also sollte ich so gegen 8 oder halb 9 heute Abend bei dir sein."   
  
"Ich geh mit Rico zum Spiel, ich hoffe, dass wir pünktlich zu Hause sind. Ansonsten... ich leg dir den Schlüssel... unter die Fußmatte, ganz klassisch."   
  
"Ok, das hört sich gut an", sagte Clemens.   
  
Den Schlüssel sollte er Clemens sowieso geben, überlegte René.   
  
"Und Morgen Mittag muss ich dann zurück", fuhr Clemens leise fort.   
  
"Morgen Mittag erst? Das ist schön."   
  
"Ja, aber dafür ist mein Terminkalender danach ziemlich voll", seufzte Clemens.   
  
Auch René seufzte. "Immerhin seid ihr aus dem Pokal raus. Ist zwar doof, aber das sind schon mal ein paar englische Wochen weniger."   
  
"Ja, aber so wie es im Moment läuft, sind Sonderschichten angesagt."   
  
"Ich drück euch die Daumen, dass es besser wird."   
  
"Danke", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Und was hast du jetzt noch los?"   
  
"Ich werd ein bisschen laufen gehen", erzählte Clemens.   
  
"Das klingt gut, das mach ich wohl auch. Rüdi meinte auch, ich soll trainieren."   
  
"Aber nicht, dass du dich müde trainierst", lachte Clemens.   
  
"Keine Sorge, ich pass auf."   
  
"Dann... bis heute Abend."   
  
"Bis heute Abend - ich freu mich drauf."   
  
_Ich mich auch!_   
  
René lächelte leicht, dann lege er auf. Einen Moment saß er noch da, dann machte er sich auf um sich zum laufen umzuziehen.   
  
Eine große Runde locker gelaufen, dann duschen und Essen vorbereiten.   
Rico kam pünktlich zum Essen.   
  
Pünktlich brachen sie zum Spiel auf, sahen, als hätten sie auch das planen können, einen Sieg der Leverkusener und fuhren dann recht pünktlich wieder zurück.   
  
Auf dem Weg setzte René Rico bei seinem Kumpel ab. "Grüß Clemens", sagte Rico grinsend. "Und viel Spaß heute Nacht."   
  
"Danke! Du bist echt klasse!"   
  
"Ich weiß", lachte Rico.   
  
Schnell verabschiedete sich René von seinem Bruder und fuhr nach Hause.   
Es war kurz nach acht, vielleicht war Clemens also schon da.   
  
René parkte vor der Wohnung und lief hoch. Ungeduldig schloss er auf. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, das merkte er sofort. Sofort schob sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Im selben Moment fühlte er Clemens' Gefühle.   
  
_War das die Tür? Hoffentlich!_   
  
"Es war die Tür", wisperte René und schlich sich ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
Clemens lag auf dem Sofa, der Fernseher lief leise und auf dem Tisch stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee. _Anscheinend hab ich mich doch geirrt... bestimmt ist der Verkehr schlimm und deshalb kommt er später..._   
  
René schlich sich näher und konzentrierte sich auf Clemens, auf seine Liebe für ihn.   
  
_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihn endlich wieder im Arm zu halten... seine Wärme zu fühlen, seine Nähe..._   
  
René konzentrierte sich stärker auf ihn.   
  
Clemens schloss die Augen, dann riss er sie wieder auf. "René?"   
  
René strahlte und trat näher. "Hey Clemens", wisperte er. Clemens setzte sich auf und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Mit einem letzten Schritt war René auf ihn zugetreten und lehnte sich sofort in seine Arme.   
  
"Hey", flüsterte Clemens und schmiegte sich glücklich an René.   
  
René sprach nicht, sondern versuchte Clemens fühlen zu lassen, was er selbst spürte.   
  
_Das ist so schön..._   
  
"Ja, ist es", wisperte René.   
  
Clemens lächelte und suchte mit seinen Lippen nach Renés. "Ich bin glücklich", lächelte René in den Kuss.   
  
"Das spür ich", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Schön", lächelte René und schmiegte sich an ihn. Langsam ließ er nach und zog seine Gefühle wieder zurück, es war einfach zu anstrengend.   
  
"Wo hast du eigentlich Rico gelassen?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Bei nem Kumpel. Er wollt uns bisschen Ruhe gönnen."   
  
_Das ist lieb von ihm._   
  
"Er ist ein toller Bruder."   
  
Clemens nickte und küsste Renés Kinn. Der schmiegte sich an ihn.   
  
"Ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin", sagte Clemens leise. "Das Spiel war... schrecklich. Dass wir noch ein Unentschieden geholt haben, grenzt an ein Wunder."   
  
"Dann lass uns das Spiel einfach ignorieren. Wir haben gewonnen, das zählt."   
  
_Wir sind zusammen, das zählt._   
  
"Und das macht mich so glücklich."   
  
"Mich auch."   
  
René küsste ihn leicht. Er fühlte deutlich, dass Clemens das Spiel nicht so einfach abhaken konnte. So kannte er Clemens, und da war es schon immer egal gewesen, ob er gespielt hatte oder nicht.   
  
"Es wird wieder besser", sagte René leise.   
  
"Sieht im Moment nicht so aus."   
  
"Doch. Wenn du erstmal wieder spielen kannst und eure anderen Verletzten wieder fit sind, dann geht’s wieder aufwärts."   
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Ich meine, ihr bleibt natürlich hinter uns, aber das stört dich bestimmt nicht."   
  
"Solange ihr in der Champions League landet, möglichst auf dem ersten oder zweiten Platz, und wir direkt dahinter, nee, dann hab ich kein Problem damit."   
  
"Ok", nickte René. "Kein Problem. Wir werden erster und ihr zweiter."   
  
"Ok, damit kann ich leben", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Dachte ich mir", lachte René.   
  
"Und du ja offensichtlich auch."   
  
"Ich kann sehr gut damit leben", nickte René.   
  
"Dann ist das beschlossen", grinste Clemens. René lächelte und küsste ihn dann sanft.   
  
_Will dich gar nicht mehr loslassen._   
  
"Musst du in der nächsten Zeit auch nicht", sagte René.   
  
"Das ist gut", lächelte Clemens.   
  
René strich sanft über Clemens Rücken. Das Sofa war nicht unbedingt die bequemste Wahl für zwei Leute, aber es war viel zu schön, um jetzt aufzustehen.   
  
Außerdem... wollten sie ja nichts weiter als sich festhalten. Die Nähe zueinander fühlen. Immer wieder zeigte René Clemens seine Gefühle. Nicht lange, das war zu anstrengend.   
  
Aber sie genossen diese kurzen Augenblicke dafür umso mehr.   
  
"Is so schön", wisperte René.   
  
Clemens nickte leicht


	55. Zeit ausnutzen

Irgendwann aßen sie Abendbrot, eine Kleinigkeit, die René am Vormittag eingekauft hatte. Dabei erzählte René noch einmal ausführlich von dem Abend mit Niels.   
  
"Ich glaub, es ist gut, dass du ihn hast."   
  
"Ja das denke ich auch", nickte René. "Und Rico findet ihn total andcool."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Rico ist auch so ein verrücktes Huhn!"   
  
"Da hast du recht. Niels und Rico zusammen, das war... sagen wir einfach, die beiden haben den gleichen seltsamen Humor."   
  
"Ich möchte die beiden unbedingt mal zusammen erleben", meinte Clemens.   
  
"Ja, du musst Niels unbedingt kennen lernen."   
  
"Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt will ich dich..." Schlagartig änderte sich die Stimmung im Raum. René schluckte, als er die Gedanken und Gefühle von Clemens wahrnahm. Er sah keine Bilder, jedenfalls im Moment nicht, aber er fühlte, dass Clemens ihn wollte.   
  
Schnell stand er auf und streckte Clemens eine Hand hin. Der griff die Hand sofort und ließ sich mit ihm aus der Küche durch den Flur und ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.   
  
Schwungvoll schob René die Tür hinter sich zu und zog Clemens gleichzeitig eng an sich. Leise keuchte Clemens auf, dann fühlte René seine Hände auf dem Hintern.   
  
"So stürmisch?" fragte René leicht heiser.   
  
"Hab dich zu lange nicht für mich gehabt."   
  
"Das lässt sich ja zum Glück ändern", raunte René und schob Clemens sanft in Richtung Bett.   
  
_Wirklich stürmisch... das ist toll._   
  
René grinste. "Weißt du, wir müssen unbedingt was gegen diese Klamotten tun..."   
  
"Ja, die sind... störend. Wer sich so nen Mist ausgedacht hat..."   
  
"Muss ein Idiot gewesen sein."   
  
"Oder eifersüchtig."   
  
"Stimmt. Jeder könnte dich nackt sehen, wenn es keine Klamotten gebe."   
  
"Und das... nee... Der Anblick ist nur für mich. Naja, und Ärzte, und Physios... und Mitspieler..."   
  
René lachte. "Aber die dürfen nur gucken und nicht anfassen."   
  
"Dann will ich dieses Privileg mal ausnutzen", grinste Clemens.   
  
Renés Augen verdunkelten sich. "Ja... tu das."   
  
Schnell hatten Clemens' Finger nach dem Saum gegriffen und zogen das Shirt hoch. René hob die Arme und Sekunden später war das Shirt verschwunden. Dann zog er Clemens' das Shirt ebenfalls über den Kopf.   
  
"Viel besser", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Der komische Kleidungserfinder hat sich noch andere Sachen ausgedacht", murmelte René.   
  
"Du meinst das hier?" fragte Clemens und ließ einen Finger am Bund von Renés Jeans entlanggleiten.   
  
"Genau das."   
  
"Dann müssen wir was dagegen tun."   
  
René nickte sofort und strich mit den Fingern den Bund von Clemens' Jeans entlang.   
  
_Zieh mich aus, berühr mich._ Der Gedanke wurde von eindeutigen Gefühlen begleitet, so dass René nicht anders konnte als über die leichte Beule vorne in der Jeans zu streicheln.   
  
Clemens keuchte leicht. _Ja, mehr davon._ René nickte und wiederholte die Bewegung. Clemens Hüfte ruckte leicht nach vorn.   
  
"Was wird das?", fragte René leise   
  
"Die Bitte, mich endlich von dieser dämlichen Hose zu befreien", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Sicher? Willst du sie nicht noch anbehalten?" Wieder strich René über die Beule.   
  
"René, bitte..."   
  
"Was denn?"   
  
Diesmal schickte Clemens ihm ein eindeutiges Bild.   
  
Sofort keuchte René heiser auf. "Das... willst du", murmelte er und mühte sich, Knopf und Reißverschluss möglichst schnell zu öffnen.   
  
"Ja, das will ich", keuchte Clemens.   
  
Mit einem Ruck hatte René ihm die Jeans von der Hüfte gezogen. Shorts... trug Clemens nicht. "Ich dachte, das spart Zeit."   
  
Leise keuchte René auf. "Du..."   
  
"Was?" fragte Clemens.   
  
René schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann umfasste er Clemens' Glied. Clemens stöhnte auf.   
  
"Zeig mir, was du willst", flüsterte René rau.   
  
"Dich", sagte Clemens und ließ René spüren, wie sehr er ihn wollte. René bewegte seine Hand fester. Sofort stöhnte Clemens auf und versuchte in Renés Hand zu stoßen.   
  
"Nicht so schnell", flüsterte René und trat zum Bett - ließ Clemens dabei aber nicht los.   
  
"Nicht aufhören..."   
  
Unwillkürlich bewegte René seine Hand wieder.   
  
_Ja, so gut..._ René massierte ihn fester, allein die Gefühle, die er von Clemens spürte, ließen ihn weitermachen. Aufhören ging nicht, er wollte es ebenfalls fühlen.   
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann kam Clemens mit einem rauen Laut. Das war auch für René fast zu viel. Schnell legte er seine freie Hand um sein eigenes Glied und massierte sich fest.   
  
"Ich", flüsterte Clemens und schob Renés Hand resolut beiseite. René keuchte auf und ließ sich gegen Clemens' Körper sinken.   
  
_Komm für mich..._ Noch ein letztes Keuchen, dann kam René. _Du siehst so sexy aus._ Schwach nickte René.   
  
"Hinlegen?" schlug Clemens vor.   
  
"Ja... komm..."   
  
Schnell zogen sie ihre restlichen Klamotten aus und kuschelten sich ins Bett. "Das war... so nicht geplant", murmelte René.   
  
"Ist doch nicht schlimm", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
René nickte nur leicht und schob sich enger an seine Seite. Clemens begann ihm zärtlich über den Rücken zu streicheln.   
  
"Liebe dich", murmelte René als Antwort auf Clemens' Gefühle.   
  
"Ich dich auch", wisperte Clemens und begann Renés Hals zu küssen.   
  
"Hmm", machte der genießerisch.   
  
"Davon hab ich gestern Nacht geträumt", wisperte Clemens. _Dich einfach nur zu küssen, deine Haut zu schmecken..._   
  
"Fühlt sich so schön an."   
  
Clemens lächelte. _Ich liebe den Geruch deiner Haut._ Es fing leicht an zu kribbeln in Renés Bauch. _Ich könnt süchtig danach werden._   
  
"Bin schon süchtig nach dir."   
  
Clemens Lächeln wurde noch breiter. _Ich liebe es, wenn du solche Dinge sagst._   
  
René lächelte verliebt. "Ich kann nicht genug von dir kriegen."   
  
"Das ist gut", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Und ich will das auch nicht."   
  
Glücklich drängte sich Clemens enger an René.   
  
"Ich will immer mehr von dir... will dich nie wieder alleine lassen." René fühlte das Kribbeln, das seine Worte bei Clemens auslösten. "Ich brauch dich..."   
  
"Ich dich auch, René."   
  
"Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich lieben kann."   
  
"Du bist süß, weißt du das?"   
  
René lächelte leicht. "Bin nicht süß, nur glücklich."   
  
"Du bist süß", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Nein, nur verliebt."   
  
"Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus."   
  
"Dann bist du auch süß."   
  
_Für dich bin ich sogar süß._   
  
René lachte leise. "Dann bin ich auch süß..."   
  
Clemens nickte zufrieden.   
  
"Ich liebe dich...", wisperte René.   
  
"Ich dich auch", sagte Clemens und fing Renés Lippen mit seinen ein. Der Kuss war gemütlich und zärtlich, aber er wurde nicht intensiver. Es war spät und sie waren beide müde, auch wenn keiner von ihnen wirklich einschlafen wollte. Dafür war die gemeinsame Zeit viel zu kostbar.   
  
Aber irgendwann wurden Clemens Gedanken immer leiser. René lächelte, es fühlte sich schön an ihn einschlafen zu fühlen. Auch er schloss nun die Augen. Er kuschelte sich so eng an Clemens Körper wie möglich.   
  
Die Ruhe, die kaum noch zu spürenden Gefühle, die von Clemens ausgingen, ließen auch ihn einschlafen.


	56. Intensive Gefühle

Am nächsten Morgen wurde René vor Clemens wach. Er spürte einige Gefühle, die von Clemens ausgingen, irgendwie aufgeregt und verwirrt.   
  
"Clemens?" wisperte René müde und schlug langsam die Augen auf. Der lag mit geschlossenen Augen ruhig da. René konzentrierte sich stärker auf die Gefühle, die von Clemens ausgingen. Es lag Spannung in den Gefühlen, Unruhe.   
  
"Was hast du denn?" murmelte René und strich Clemens über die Wange. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wurden die Gefühle ruhiger. Ein wenig erleichtert lehnte sich René wieder zurück. Vermutlich hatte Clemens nur schlecht geträumt.   
  
Vielleicht sollte er schon mal Frühstück machen, beschloss er. So viel Zeit hatten sie ja nicht mehr. Vorsichtig machte er sich von Clemens los und rutschte aus dem Bett.   
  
Er schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer und in die Küche. Schnell waren Toast und Kaffee fertig, Ricos Rührei bekam er eh nie so gut hin, und er lief zurück zu Clemens. Der hatte sich inzwischen auf die Seite gedreht und Renés Kissen an sich gedrückt.   
  
René lächelte verliebt. Es sah einfach schön aus, wie Clemens da schlief. Ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Stirn und seine Lippen waren einen spaltbreit geöffnet.   
  
René stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Matratze. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und strich die Strähnen aus Clemens Stirn.   
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann fühlte er, wie Clemens langsam wacher wurde. "Guten Morgen", flüsterte René.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Ich hab Frühstück gemacht." Müde schlug Clemens die Augen auf. René lächelte ihn an. "Wie hast du geschlafen?"   
  
"Ich habe bei dir schlafen können", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Du warst vorhin ganz unruhig", sagte René leise.   
  
"Hm? Echt?"   
  
René nickte.   
  
"Kann mich nicht dran erinnern, was da gewesen sein könnte. Muss geträumt haben."   
  
"Dann ist gut", sagte René und schob sich nun wieder vollständig ins Bett."   
  
"Du hast Frühstück gemacht?"   
  
"Ja", nickte René und zeigte auf das Tablett.   
  
"Du bist toll!"   
  
"Weiß ich", grinste René.   
  
Clemens lachte "Und eingebildet."   
  
"Eingebildet? Ich les das nur in deinen Gedanken, also muss das ja wohl die Wahrheit sein."   
  
Clemens lachte und schlug ihm leicht an den Hinterkopf. "Benimm dich!   
  
"Boah, ich mach dir Frühstück und dafür bekomm ich Schläge?"   
  
"Nein, du bist unverschämt. Fürs Frühstück kriegst du das hier", zog Clemens ihn an sich und küsste ihn zart. René schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft.   
  
Irgendwann löste sich Clemens wieder von ihm. "Essen?"   
  
René nickte.   
  
"Dann... holst dus her?"   
  
"Krieg ich noch ne Belohnung dafür?" fragte René grinsend.   
  
"Wenn das Essen hier ist."   
  
Sofort lehnte sich René zur Seite und hob das Tablett hoch. Er stellte es auf ihren Knien ab und lehnte sich zu Clemens. Clemens lachte, dann küsste er René kurz aber sanft.   
  
"Nachher will ich aber mehr."   
  
"Keine Angst." _Nach dem Essen bekommst du von mir alles, was du willst._   
  
"Ich will viel...", grinste René und zwinkerte ihn an.   
  
"Ach ja?" fragte Clemens und griff nach der Thermoskanne mit Kaffee.   
  
"Werd ich dir dann nachher sagen."   
  
_Zeigen wäre mich viel lieber._   
  
"Kann ich auch. Aber nicht so wie du mir."   
  
"Zeig es mir trotzdem", sagte Clemens.   
  
René fasste Clemens' Hände und lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Freundes. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Auch Clemens schloss die Augen und versuchte an nichts als an René zu denken. Dann fühlte er mehr als seine eigenen Gefühle.   
  
Es war wie immer am Anfang ein seltsames Gefühl René so zu spüren. Seltsam, aber aufregend und wunderschön. Nach einem Moment wurden die Gefühle klarer.   
  
Er fühlte Renés Liebe für ihn, wie glücklich er war, dass sie zusammen waren. Und irgendwann fühlte er auch ein wenig Erregung. Er fühlte wie René es genoss, so nackt neben ihm zu liegen. Das Gefühl ihrer Haut, die Nähe, die Berührungen... Dann wurden die Gefühle weniger, und René ließ ihn wieder los. "Sorry", murmelte er.   
  
"Danke", flüsterte Clemens und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Renés Lippen.   
  
"Wie war es?", wollte René wissen.   
  
"Es... ich hab gefühlt wie glücklich du bist", erzählte Clemens. "Und wie sehr du es genießt, hier nackt neben mir zu lieben..."   
  
"Schön", lächelte René und lehnte sich etwas erschöpft an Clemens.   
  
"Komm iss was", sagte Clemens.   
  
Er griff zu einer Scheibe Toast und bestrich sie für René.   
  
"Danke", sagte René, als Clemens ihm die Scheibe gab und biss sofort herzhaft zu.   
  
Clemens nahm sich ebenfalls ein Toast, mit Nutella, und lehnte sich dann an René. Gemütlich aßen sie ihr Frühstück und waren einfach glücklich zusammen zu sein. Schließlich stellten sie das Tablett zur Seite.   
  
"Wo waren wir vor dem Frühstück stehen geblieben?" fragte Clemens und strich mit der Hand über Renés Bauch.   
  
"Hmm... weiß nicht", murmelte René und konnte dabei fast das Grinsen unterdrücken.   
  
"Soll ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ja, mach", bat René.   
  
Clemens Hand strich ein wenig höher in Richtung von Renés Brustwarzen. René sog hörbar die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts.   
  
"Ich weiß, dass dir das gefällt", wisperte Clemens. Seine Fingerspitze berührte ganz kurz eine der Brustwarzen.   
  
Er fühlte, wie René leicht erschauderte. Clemens lächelte und wiederholte die Berührung. Wieder seufzte René leise.   
  
_Ich liebe dieses Geräusch._ René lächelte, und bei der nächsten Berührung seufzte er wieder. Langsam beugte sich Clemens vor und küsste die Haut direkt über Renés rechter Brustwarze.   
  
"Clemens', hauchte René.   
  
_Gut?"_   
  
René nickte leicht. Clemens küsste sich weiter nach unten, bis sich seine Lippen um die Brustwarze schlossen. Wieder seufzte René leise. Clemens sah kurz nach oben, dann begann er sanft zu saugen. Er fühlte Renés Finger in seinen Haaren.   
  
_So gut?_   
  
"Verdammt gut", wisperte René.   
  
_Willst du mehr?_   
  
"Magst du mir mehr geben?"   
  
_Alles was du willst René._   
  
"Dann... zeig mal, was du kannst."   
  
Clemens lächelte und sog noch einmal an der Brustwarze. Dann löste er sich und begann sich nach unten zu küssen. Er fühlte, wie René immer heiserer stöhnte. Immer tiefer küsste er sich. Mit der Zungenspitze stieß er kurz in Renés Bauchnabel, dann folgte er der feinen Haarspur weiter nach unten. René zeigte dabei immer lauter seine Erregung.   
  
_ich liebe den Geschmack deiner Haut._   
  
"Gott, Clemens", seufzte René leise.   
  
Clemens lächelte leicht.   
  
"Das ist so..."   
  
"Was?" wisperte Clemens rau.   
  
"Geil..."   
  
_Es wird noch besser._   
  
"Dann... zeig es mir", bat René rau.   
  
Clemens nickte und rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer. Mit einer Hand strich er sanft über die Innenseite von Renés Oberschenkel. René atmete heftiger, und Clemens konnte sich vorstellen, wie er sich zurückhielt.   
  
_Lass dich gehen. Ich will dich hören._ Sofort keuchte René leise auf. Der Gedanke war so intim.   
  
"Gut", raunte Clemens und strich dabei wie zufällig mit den Lippen über die Spitze von Renés Glied.   
  
Sofort keuchte René auf. "Clemens, bitte..."   
  
_Was möchtest du?_   
  
"Dich."   
  
Wieder streifte Clemens mit den Lippen Renés Glied.   
  
"Gott, Clemens..."   
  
Wieder lächelte Clemens. René hörte sich so unsagbar erotisch an. Er stupste mit der Zunge die empfindliche Spitze des Glieds an. Sofort zuckte René ihm leicht entgegen. Für einen Moment nahm Clemens die Spitze ganz in den Mund.   
  
"Ja", keuchte René und grub seine Finger ins Bettlaken. Viel zu früh ließ Clemens das Glied wieder frei. Protestierend stöhnte René und öffnete die Augen.   
  
"Wie willst du mich?", fragte Clemens heiser.   
  
"Ich... will dich wieder spüren", wisperte René.   
  
"Wo hast du...?"   
  
"Schublade... glaub ich." Clemens nickte und rollte sich auf die Seite zu der Schublade. Er musste einen Moment wühlen, aber dann hatte er das Gesuchte gefunden. Er lehnte sich über René und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.   
  
Sofort schlang René einen Arm um Clemens und hielt ihn fest während er den Kuss erwiderte. Dabei schmiegte sich Clemens eng an ihn und ließ ihn spüren, wie sehr er ihn begehrte.   
  
_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder in dir zu sein... so eng, so heiß..._   
  
Es kribbelte in Renés Bauch, als er diesen Gedanken hörte - und spürte. Unwillkürlich spreizte er die Beine noch weiter.   
  
_Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest..._ René stöhnte auf, als er sich selbst in Clemens Gedanken sah. Nackt, erregt, stöhnend auf dem Bett... Er konzentrierte sich auf dieses Bild, so dass er tatsächlich etwas erschrocken war, als er Clemens' kühle Finger am Hintern fühlte.   
  
"Ganz ruhig", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"War nur... überrascht."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Entspann dich mein Süßer." René nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gefühle, die er von Clemens spürte.   
  
Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drang Clemens mit einem Finger in René ein. René nickte ihm ermutigend zu. Trotzdem nahm sich Clemens Zeit und ließ den Finger nur langsam tiefer dringen. Er fühlte, wie René sich allmählich entspannte, und er bald den zweiten Finger hinzunehmen konnte.   
  
Sorgfältig bereitete er René vor und suchte dabei immer wieder den Punkt in René, der ihn so wunderbar zum stöhnen brachte. Allein das Geräusch erregte ihn ungemein Es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich zurückzuhalten.   
  
Schließlich war René - hoffentlich - so weit. Er griff nach dem bereitgelegten Kondom und zog es ungeduldig aus der Verpackung.   
  
"Mach", drängelte René.   
  
"Nicht so ungeduldig", raunte Clemens und schob sich wieder zwischen Renés lange Beine.   
  
"Doch... bist zu heiß."   
  
Clemens lächelte. _Sagst du, dabei bist du doch so viel heißer..._   
  
"Dann mach endlich!"   
  
Clemens keuchte leicht. "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."   
  
Er hielt Renés Gesicht genau im Blick, während er langsam eindrang. Er sah, wie sich René kurz anspannte. Sofort hielt er inne und strich über Renés Brust.   
  
"Weiter", bat René heiser. Einen kleinen Moment wartete Clemens, dann schob er sich tiefer.   
  
_So eng...so unglaublich heiß..._   
  
"Du fühlst dich toll an..."   
  
Clemens lächelte. "Du dich auch."   
  
"Dann... mach..."   
  
_Nur zu gern._ Damit schob sich Clemens das letzte Stück in René. René blieb weiter entspannt und genoss es einfach. Langsam begann Clemens sich zu bewegen.   
  
Ein, zwei mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass René doch zusammenzuckte, aber dann entspannte er sich komplett. Er schob eine Hand über Renés Brust zu dessen Brustwarzen und begann sie zu reizen, während er das Tempo seiner Stöße leicht steigerte.   
  
"Clemens, gleich..."   
  
_Lass dich fallen..._ René griff nach Clemens' Hand und umfasste sie fest. Clemens lächelte ihn an und veränderte leicht den Winkel seiner Stöße.   
  
Konzentriert schloss René die Augen. Er hörte wie Clemens laut stöhnte und wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte. Clemens fühlte ihn. Fest umklammerte er Clemens' Hand und ließ sich fallen. Der stieß noch ein paar Mal in René, dann kam er.   
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich auf René sinken. _Das... oh Gott, das war... ich liebe dich so sehr..._   
  
René ließ Clemens' Hand los und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. "Es hat geklappt", wisperte er.   
  
Clemens nickte und hob den Kopf um René anzusehen. "Es war unglaublich. Dich so zu fühlen... zu spüren, was du empfindest..."   
  
René nickte leicht. "Es fühlte sich so toll an."   
  
_Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das eigentlich?_   
  
"Findest du?", fragte René leise.   
  
Clemens nickte. "Finde ich."   
  
"Du bist auch toll. Es fühlt sich so schön an mit dir. Und ich glaub, nicht jeder wäre so offen um mich zu fühlen."   
  
"Wir gehören halt zusammen", lächelte Clemens. _Wir sind perfekt füreinander._   
  
"Füreinander bestimmt..."   
  
"Ja, füreinander bestimmt. Das klingt wunderschön."   
  
René kuschelte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn. Auch Clemens schloss wieder die Augen und lauschte auf Renés ruhige Atemzüge.   
  
René nahm jetzt weniger seine Gedanken und mehr seine Gefühle wahr. Wärme, Vertrautheit, Ruhe und so viel Liebe. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er erst jetzt wirklich komplett. Seit er Clemens so fühlen konnte.   
  
Er griff seine Hand kurz und zeigte ihm so noch einmal kurz, was er selbst fühlte. Diese Verbindung mit ihm. "Es fällt dir immer leichter mir deine Gefühle zu zeigen", flüsterte Clemens und drückte einen Kuss gegen Renés Hals.   
  
René nickte leicht. "Du bist... offener."   
  
"Es ist schön dich so zu fühlen... wie sich unsere Gefühle vermischen und eins werden..."   
  
René nickte leicht. "Ich zeige es dir so gerne."   
  
Er spürte wie Clemens lächelte und erneut seinen Hals küsste.   
  
René kuschelte sich an ihn.   
  
"Müde?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Bisschen. Aber es ist schön. Und ich mag nicht schlafen. Kann ich heute Abend wieder machen."   
  
Clemens seufzte. "Ja..."   
  
"Wir kriegen das schon hin."   
  
"Das weiß ich", sagte Clemens. "Aber mir gefällt es trotzdem nicht, so viel Zeit von dir getrennt zu verbringen. Wir sind doch grade erst zusammengekommen..."   
  
"Wir werden uns immer wieder sehen. Zwischendurch. So weit ist es nicht.   
  
"Aber auch nicht so nah, dass wir uns täglich sehen können."   
  
"Nein, das stimmt. Aber wird dürfen einen Traum leben. Dafür müssen wir einen anderen... ein wenig verschieben."   
  
"Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass wir im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit haben."   
  
"Wir müssen das Beste draus machen."   
  
"Und das heißt gut spielen, damit wir so viele freie Tage ergattern können wie möglich", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Siehst du, und das werden wie beide ja schaffen. Rüdi weiß ja bescheid."   
  
"Da bist du echt im Vorteil", lachte Clemens. "Du kannst Rüdi viel einfacher um den Finger wickeln, als ich Thomas Schaaf."   
  
René lachte leise. "Soll ichs mal versuchen?"   
  
"Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber ich glaub da helfen auch deine bettelnden Blicke nicht."   
  
"Ich kann ja mal... horchen, was er hören will."   
  
"Im Moment will er nur hören, dass wir uns am Riemen reißen und endlich wieder richtig Fußball spielen", murmelte Clemens. "Das wir begriffen haben, dass wir nicht um die Meisterschaft spielen, sondern, wenn wir nicht aufpassen, in den Abstiegskampf geraten."   
  
René nickte leicht. "Ihr schafft es. Nicht mehr die Meisterschaft, aber ihr kommt wieder hoch zu uns."   
  
_Hoffentlich... sonst bricht die Mannschaft im Sommer auseinander... Per wird gehen und wer weiß, wer noch alles..._   
  
René nickte leicht. "Ich würd euch so gerne helfen."   
  
"Ich weiß", wisperte Clemens.   
  
"Ihr werdet es schaffen."   
  
"Wir müssen", sagte Clemens. "Wir haben eine so gute Mannschaft und..." _Ich will Per nicht verlieren._   
  
"Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren."   
  
Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, wie gern Per mal im Ausland spielen würde. Aber er hängt auch an Bremen. Wenn Bremen aber nicht international spielt..."   
  
"Dann muss er wechseln. Arsenal."   
  
Clemens nickte nur schwach. _Wir werden uns kaum noch sehen können..._   
  
"Wenn du so denkst, dann kann’s nichts werden."   
  
"Ich bin nur realistisch, René."   
  
"Nein, bist du nicht. Ihr habt noch so viele Spiele vor euch."   
  
"Aber jede Woche kommt ein neuer Rückschlag. Neue Verletzte, wieder Niederlagen..."   
  
"Ich sag doch, so darfst du da nicht rangehen. Jede Woche eine neue Chance."   
  
"Mein Optimist", lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Pessimistisch kommt man nicht weit."   
  
"Manchmal ist es aber schwer", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ich weiß. Aber ihr kriegt schon wieder eure Erfolgserlebnisse. Gut, das gestern war mies, aber jede Scheiß-Serie hat ihr Ende."   
  
"Dann hoffe ich, dass unsere Scheiß-Serie jetzt vorbei ist."   
  
"Ist sie."   
  
"Wenn du das so bestimmt sagst, muss es ja stimmen."   
  
"Klar stimmt es", lächelte René.


	57. Ein gemeinsamer Morgen

Clemens lächelte und reckte sich um René einen Kuss zu geben. Dabei fiel sein Blick ungewollt auf den Wecker.   
  
"Ich muss bald los", murmelte er.   
  
René nickte nur leicht. Er wollte Clemens nicht gehen lassen, aber er musste wohl.   
  
"Ich... glaub ich sollte noch schnell duschen."   
  
René grinste. "Willst so nicht zum Training?"   
  
Clemens lachte. "Ich klebe, mein Süßer."   
  
"Und du meinst, damit kannst du nicht trainieren?"   
  
"Ich müsste die ganze Zeit daran denken, warum ich klebe und dann könnte ich mich nicht mehr aufs Training konzentrieren."   
  
René lachte. "Dann dusch dich mal vorsichthalber.   
  
"Kommst du mit?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Zum Duschen?" René nickte leicht   
  
Sofort lächelte Clemens. Sie hatten eigentlich keine Zeit dafür, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment total egal. Schließlich würden sie sich jetzt die ganze Woche nicht sehen können. Er richtete sich auf und griff nach Renés Hand. Der schob seine Finger zwischen Clemens' und ließ sich hochziehen.   
  
Clemens zog ihn gleich weiter ins Badezimmer. Während René schnell Handtücher aus dem Schrank zog, stellte Clemens das Wasser an. Dann zog er seinen Freund mit sich unter das warme Wasser. Sofort schlossen sich Renés Arme um ihn und zogen ihn an sich.   
  
Das warme Wasser strich über ihre Körper und streichelte sie. Irgendwann senkte René seinen Kopf ein wenig um Clemens küssen zu können. Er fühlte die Entspannung, die Clemens umfing.   
  
Nun verstand er auch, warum Clemens gewollt hatte, dass er mit ihm zusammen duschte. Es war entspannend und einfach schön. Die nasse Haut, die Wärme des Wassers... Er schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach, Clemens so ruhig und dicht zu fühlen. Haut auf nasser Haut.   
  
_Ich muss langsam los..._   
  
"Noch ein bisschen..."   
  
Clemens nickte sofort.   
  
"Du brauchst zweieinhalb Stunden... wann musst du da sein?"   
  
"Ich hab um halb eins meinen Termin beim Doc", erzählte Clemens.   
  
"Also um.. halb zehn los."   
  
Erneut nickte Clemens.   
  
"Wie spät ist es jetzt?"   
  
"Als ich vorhin auf den Wecker gesehen hab, war es 8:45 Uhr."   
  
"Dann... müssen wir hier langsam raus."   
  
"Ich weiß", wisperte Clemens. _Aber ich will dich nicht los lassen._   
  
"Ich dich auch nicht. Aber wir sehen uns nächste Woche wieder. Egal, wie ich Rüdi bestechen muss."   
  
"Gut, das werden wir wohl aushalten", seufzte Clemens. René küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann löste er sich von ihm.   
  
Clemens drehte sich um und stellte das Wasser ab. René fühlte sofort den Verlust der Nähe - und das gleich doppelt.   
  
Clemens schob inzwischen die Kabinentür auf und griff nach den bereitliegenden Handtüchern. "Hier Süßer", sagte er und legte eins der Handtücher um Renés Schultern.   
  
"Danke", lächelte René und begann sich abzutrocknen. Auch Clemens trocknete sich ab. Dann beeilten sie sich mit dem Anziehen, so dass wenigstens noch Zeit für einen sehr kurzen Imbiss blieb - schließlich würde Clemens kein Mittagessen bekommen.   
  
"Ich ruf heute Abend an", wisperte Clemens, als sie sich schließlich an der Tür verabschiedeten. René nickte und zog ihn noch einmal zu einem schnellen Kuss an sich.   
  
_Ich liebe dich._   
  
René lächelte und griff nach Clemens' Händen, um ihm noch einmal ganz kurz seine Gefühle zu zeigen.   
  
Clemens schloss die Augen und sog die Gefühle förmlich in sich auf. Dann hörte es wieder auf, und René ließ ihn los.   
  
"Bis heute Abend", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Hm? Ach ja, bis heute Abend."   
  
"Alles ok?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ja, klar. Ich mag halt nicht nur mit dir telefonieren."   
  
"Telefonieren ist besser als nichts", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Ist es", nickte René. "Und ich kann dich ja sogar fühlen."   
  
"Also", lächelte Clemens und küsste René noch einmal.   
  
René lächelte, dann öffnete er die Tür und schob Clemens aus der Wohnung.   
  
"Ich geh ja schon", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Ich liebe dich."   
  
"Ich dich auch", lächelte Clemens und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. René hörte, wie seine Schritte leiser, und spürte, wie seine Gefühle schwächer wurden. Dann war er alleine.   
  
"Ach scheiße", flüsterte er und schloss die Wohnungstür.   
  
Es war eine innere Leere, die er verspürte, und die einfach kalt und... ja, leer war.   
  
Ablenkung. Er musste sich ablenken und was war da besser, als ne Runde laufen zu gehen? Schnell zog er seine Laufklamotten an und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park. Es war schweinekalt und es roch nach Schnee, aber René genoss es an der frischen Luft zu sein.


	58. Geheimnisse

Es war inzwischen Anfang Dezember. René saß in Bremen im Weserstadion auf der Tribüne - und fror. Es war eiskalt geworden.   
  
Gut, es war Dezember, also war damit zu rechnen gewesen, trotzdem war es wirklich unangenehm und er wünschte sich ein wenig auf sein gemütliches Sofa in der warmen Wohnung.   
  
Aber dann musste er nur nach unten gucken, auf das leicht beschneite Spielfeld, auf dem Clemens gerade Inter Mailand besiegte. Ok, nicht ganz alleine, aber auch er war daran beteiligt.   
  
Eigentlich war das Spiel unwichtig. Bremen war ausgeschieden und nicht mal mehr in der Europa League qualifiziert. Aber trotzdem, war das immer noch Inter Mailand und die Jungs lieferten endlich mal wieder eine überzeugende und gute Leistung ab.   
  
Am Ende hatten sie mit 3:0 gewonnen, und Clemens hatte sich mit seiner Leistung selbst ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht.   
  
Die dicke Winterkleidung und die Mütze verhinderten zum Glück, das René erkannt wurde und so stahl er sich förmlich aus dem Stadion.   
  
Er fuhr direkt zu Clemens' Wohnung. Dort würden sie noch ein wenig feiern, mit einigen Freunden und Familie. Conny war wohl schon in der Wohnung und bereitete das Essen vor, und Engel hatte auch vorgehabt zu kommen.   
  
Er klingelte nicht, sondern benutzte den Schlüssel, den er vor ein paar Wochen von Clemens bekommen hatte. Es fühlte sich einfach schön an, ihn zu benutzen. Gerade, als er sich den zweiten Schuh ausgezogen hatte, kam Conny aus der Küche.   
  
"René", sagte sie überrascht. "Was machst du denn hier?"   
  
"Ich hab gehört, hier hätte jemand Geburtstag."   
  
Conny lachte. "Stimmt. Also weiß Clemens nicht, dass du bist?"   
  
"Ich habs ihm zumindest nicht gesagt."   
  
"Er wird sich total freuen", sagte Conny und zog René in eine Umarmung. _Seit wann hat er denn einen Schlüssel? So oft ist er doch gar nicht hier, dass sich das lohnt_...   
  
"Wie groß wird die Party denn? Und kann ich dir helfen, bis er kommt?"   
  
"Engel kommt noch und Clemens bringt Per und Torsten mit", erzählte Conny. "Ulli kommt als weibliche Unterstützung", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.   
  
René grinste. "Das beantwortet die erste Frage."   
  
_Du willst mir in der Küche helfen?_ "Du kannst den Wein aufmachen", lachte Conny. "Du bist Torhüter, da krieg ich nur Ärger, wenn ich die scharfes Werkzeug in die Hände gebe."   
  
"Bah, inzwischen kann ich auch kochen. Rico drückt sich immer öfter."   
  
"Och du armer", sagte Conny und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. "Wie läufts in eurer Männer-WG?"   
  
"Och, ganz gut. Inzwischen haben wir uns auch geeinigt, dass ich oft genug weg bin, wenn er... mal jemanden mitbringen will.""   
  
Conny grinste, dann sah sie ihn forschend an. "Clemens hat erwähnt, dass du dich von Anne getrennt hast."   
  
René nickte. "Die Entfernung war wohl zu groß. Und sie wollte nen Freund, der auch da ist."   
  
"Mhm", machte Conny. "Warum ist sie nicht zu dir nach Köln gezogen?"   
  
"Studiert ja noch. Und irgendwie war's halt wirklich nicht die richtige. Und ich nicht der richtige für sie."   
  
"Hört sich so an", nickte Conny. "Tut mir trotzdem leid für dich."   
  
"Is schon ok so, wies ist", meinte René. Am liebsten hätte er ihr gleich die Wahrheit gesagt, besonders jetzt, wo er ihr Mitgefühl so deutlich spürte.   
  
"Ist immer scheiße, wenn ne Beziehung zu Ende geht. Ich mein, Clemens ist ja auch wieder solo. Dabei hatten unsere Eltern schon heimlich auf ne Hochzeit gehofft."   
  
René grinste schief. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würden sie sicher bald heiraten. "Sie haben dich ja auch noch."   
  
_Sag sowas nicht! Wenn Mama und Papa erstmal erfahren, dass sie von Clemens weder ne Frau noch Enkel zu erwarten haben, bin ich gleich doppelt in der Pflicht._ "Ich habs da nicht so eilig", lachte Conny.   
  
"Hast ja noch Zeit."   
  
Conny nickte. "Schneidest du mal das Baguette?" bat sie.   
  
"Ich dachte, scharfe Werkzeuge", lachte René und griff nach dem großen Messer.   
  
"Ich vertrau mal drauf, dass du dir nicht die Finger absäbelst."   
  
René nickte und begann zu schneiden. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, bis es an der Tür klingelte. "Das müsste Marco sein", sagte Conny.   
  
Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete.   
  
"Hey Conny", begrüßte Marco sie.   
  
"Hey. René ist auch schon da."   
  
"René?" fragte Marco lächelnd. "Schön! Wird sich Clemens bestimmt drüber freuen."   
  
"Hoff ich doch", grinste René.   
  
"Hey du verrücktes Federvieh", sagte Marco und ging auf René zu. "Lange nicht gesehen."   
  
"Viel zu lange", nickte René. "Was wohnst du auch so weit weg?"   
  
Marco schnaubte und umarmte René kurz. "Ihr wohnt weit weg, nicht ich."   
  
_Und ich würd viel lieber näher wohnen. Läuft eh nichts im Moment._   
  
René seufzte lautlos. "Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zu deinem Geburtstag kommen konnte", sagte er leise zu Marco.   
  
"Wir sehen uns ja jetzt."   
  
"Komm mit", sagte René. "Ich hab was für dich."   
  
"Hm? Was denn?", wurde Marco gleich neugierig.   
  
René grinste und zog Marco ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Tasche deponiert hatte. "Ist von Rico und mir", sagte er und zog den Gutschein aus der Tasche. "Ein Verwöhnwochende für zwei Personen. Ich dachte, dass kannst du bestimmt gut gebrauchen."   
  
"Das ist lieb von euch", lächelte Marco und umarmte René fest. "Können wir beide gut gebrauchen."   
  
René lächelte und dankte seinem Bruder im Stillen. Die Idee hatte Rico gehabt und offenbar damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Er fühlte, wie sich Marco darüber freute.   
  
"Hey ihr beiden, ihr könnt mal den Tisch decken", rief Conny aus der Küche.   
  
"Machen wir", riefen sie zurück und begannen, den Esstisch leerzuräumen, auszuziehen und ordentlich zu decken.   
  
"Hast du schon was für den Winterurlaub geplant?" fragte Marco.   
  
René fühlte freundliche Neugier - und hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. "Noch nicht. Ich fahr nach Leipzig, und so viel Zeit haben wir ja nun auch nicht."   
  
"Ja, ist diesmal echt kurz", nickte Marco.   
  
"Und was hast du so vor?"   
  
"Mal gucken", sagte Marco. "Ich hatte erst gedacht, dass ich was mit Clemens mache. Aber der fährt weg." _Und macht ein Riesengeheimnis drum..._   
  
Es tat René leid, dass Marco sich zu... zurückgesetzt fühlte. Aber ohne Clemens wollte er ihm auch nichts sagen.   
  
"Vielleicht machen wir was spontan", fuhr Marco fort.   
  
"Eine Möglichkeit habt ihr ja", deutete René auf den Gutschein.   
  
Marco lächelte. "Ja und das werden wir auch auf jeden Fall machen."   
  
"Ich glaub, es wird euch gut tun", nickte René. Besonders nach dem, was Clemens in letzter Zeit von Engel erzählt hatte. Lief halt wirklich nicht gut in Karlsruhe.   
  
"Ja, ein bisschen Entspannung wird gut tun. War nicht lustig in der letzten Zeit. Aber davon können wir ja dieses Jahr alle drei ein Lied singen", grinste Marco ihn schief an. "Du verpasst deine WM, bei Bremen läuft es auch beschissen und bei mir auch..."   
  
"Dann lass uns in das große Jahresendheulen einstimmen."   
  
Marco lachte leise. "Lass uns lieber das große Endheulen für heute vergessen. Bremen hat schließlich gewonnen und Clemens wird nicht jeden Tag 30."   
  
"Ok, dann verschieben wir das große Endheulen halt", grinste René. "Und gehen einfach mal davon aus, es kann nur besser werden."   
  
"Was kann nur besser werden?" fragte Conny, die mit einer großen Salatschüssel das Zimmer betrat.   
  
"Das nächste Jahr. Sieht lecker aus!"   
  
"Kartoffelsalat nach dem Rezept meiner Mutter", grinste Conny. "Und Pfoten weg Engel, genascht wird heute nicht!"   
  
"Willst du uns verhungern lassen?", sah Engel sie mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an.   
  
"Der Trick zieht nicht mehr", schnaubte Conny, drückte ihm aber nen Löffel in die Hand. "Einen Löffel und nicht mehr." Engel grinste nur und probierte - einen sehr gut gehäuften Löffel voll.   
  
"Du auch, du Vogel?" fragte Conny seufzend René.   
  
"Klar", grinste der.   
  
"Euch fehlt echt die gute Kinderstube", grinste Conny und drücke auch René einen Löffel in die Hand.   
  
"Die hatten wir. Da haben wir gelernt, dass es sehr unhöflich ist, die Gäste warten und hungern zu lassen", grinste Engel.   
  
"Aber es ist auch unhöflich nicht auf die restlichen Gäste zu warten, die heute auch noch hart gearbeitet haben", meinte Conny.   
  
"Die übrigen Gäste kriegen ja schon was zu essen."   
  
"Pass auf sonst petz ich deinem besten Freund, wie gemein du bist", drohte Conny.   
  
"Ich bin nicht gemein, niemals." _Und ob er noch mein bester Freund ist..._   
  
Bei dem Gedanken zuckte René leicht zusammen. Marco zweifelte wirklich an Clemens Freundschaft... Scheiße. Er hätte nie verlangen dürfen, dass Clemens ihre Beziehung vor Engel geheim hielt.   
  
Aber andererseits wollte René dabei sein, wollte notfalls eingreifen können, wenn er etwas bei Engel spürte. Aber was sollte er denn spüren? Engel wusste doch über Clemens bescheid. Und er wusste auch von Clemens Gefühlen für ihn.   
  
Es war nur ein winziges Puzzleteil, das ihm fehlte.   
  
"René? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Conny.   
  
"Ja, klar", nickte René. "Clemens und die anderen müssten gleich kommen, oder?"   
  
Conny nickte. "Die stoßen in der Kabine bestimmt auch noch mal kurz an, aber Clemens hat versprochen, dass sie sich beeilen."   
  
René nickte. Er sehnte sich einfach nach seinem Freund. Sie hatten sich jetzt eine ganze Zeit nicht gesehen. Die englischen Wochen und der Spielplan hatte das einfach nicht hergegeben. Zwar hatten sie natürlich viel telefoniert, aber sehen war doch noch etwas völlig anderes. Vor allem weil René bei jedem Telefonat spürte, wie sehr die ganze Situation bei Werder an Clemens nagte. Er wollte Clemens einfach fest in den Arm nehmen um ihm so zeigen, dass alles gut werden würde.   
  
"René?" hörte er erneut Conny leicht besorgte Stimme.   
  
"Ist schon alles ok. Ist halt nur schade, dass der Sieg heute nichts gebracht hat."   
  
"Vielleicht gibt er wenigstens Motivation", meinte Engel. "Ein 3:0 gegen Inter ist schon was, worauf man aufbauen kann."   
  
René nickte. "Zumindest zur Rückrunde..."   
  
"So Jungs jetzt aber genug Trübsal geblasen", sagte Conny bestimmt.   
  
"Dann heiter uns mal auf."   
  
"Bin ich für das Unterhaltungsprogramm zuständig?" fragte Conny.   
  
"Ja, klar. Solange der Chef noch nicht da ist, bist du seine Vertretung."   
  
Conny schnaubte. "Schon klar. Aber wo ich euch beide grad mal allein erwische... hat Clemens euch irgendwas erzählt? Er wirkt in der letzten Zeit... wie frisch verliebt auf mich."   
  
René schluckte. Conny freute sich so für ihren Bruder, das spürte er genau. "Vielleicht erzählt er heute was", meinte er unbestimmt."   
  
"Das ist echt komisch. Sonst erzählt Clemens mir immer, wenn er wen kennen gelernt hat. Und dass ihr auch nichts wisst..."   
  
Renés schlechtes Gewissen wurde größer. "Immerhin... geht’s ihm damit gut... oder?"   
  
"Anscheinend ja", nickte Conny. "Ich würd’s aber schon gern wissen." _Denn diesmal ist es keine Alibi-Frau, das ist klar._   
  
Verdammt, hoffentlich kam Clemens gleich. René fühlte sich einfach unwohl.   
  
_Wenigstens bin ich nicht der einzige, der nichts erfährt._ drangen Engels Gedanken zu ihm.   
  
René schluckte, immerhin wusste er, was los war.   
  
Das Geräusch des Schlüssels, der im Schloss gedreht wurde, rettete ihn fürs erste. Er spürte sofort Clemens' Gefühle, und Pers. Torsten war sicher auch dabei, aber den spürte er nicht. Noch nicht?   
  
Vermutlich würde es sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Aber inzwischen konnte er auch bei mehreren Leuten die Gedanken ganz gut ausblenden, wenn er es wollte.   
  
Bei den Spielen seiner Mannschaft klappte es meistens, und wenn nicht, dann war es nur für einen kurzen Moment, den er zur Konzentration brauchte.


	59. Geburtstagsfeier mit Überraschungen

"René!" riss ihn in diesem Moment Clemens überraschte und freudige Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. René trat auf ihn zu und ließ sich schwungvoll in seine Arme reißen.   
  
_Gott ist das schön, das du hier bist. Ich hab dich so unendlich vermisst._   
  
"Ich dich auch", wisperte René. Er griff nach Clemens' Hand und ließ ihn kurz seine Gefühle spüren.   
  
"Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du kommst?" fragte Clemens leise.   
  
"Wollte dich überraschen. Und hab das erst heute mit Rüdi endgültig klären können."   
  
Clemens strahlte ihn an. _Ich könnt Rüdi knutschen!_   
  
"Und ich dich", murmelte René.   
  
"Dann tus doch", wisperte Clemens zurück.   
  
René nickte leicht und legte dann, endlich, seine Lippen auf Clemens'.   
Clemens schlang seine Arme um Renés Hals und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Einen Moment war es totenstill im Raum.   
  
Selbst in den Gedanken der umstehenden las René nur absolute Überraschung. Außer bei Per, bei dem er ein gedankliches Grinsen spürte. Schließlich, eigentlich viel zu früh, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.   
  
_Ich glaube, jetzt haben wir alle geschockt._ Clemens grinste ihn bei dem Gedanken an.   
  
René nickte leicht, dann wagte er sich umzudrehen. Wie erwartet hatte Per ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Conny und Engel hingegen starrten sie mit leicht offenstehenden Mündern an.   
  
"Alles ok?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" - "Wie lange geht das schon mit euch?" Gleichzeitig hatten Engel und Conny angefangen zu sprechen.   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Komm erstmal her Engel", sagte er und zog Marco in eine feste Umarmung. "Schön dass du kommen konntest."   
  
"Schön, dass du mir auch mal sagst, was los ist."   
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Clemens. "Wir wollten es dir zusammen sagen."   
  
Engel nickte, dann löste er sich von Clemens und trat zu René. René lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.   
  
"Ich hätt mich viel früher mit den beiden freuen können..."   
  
"Es ist meine Schuld gewesen", sagte René. "Ich hab Clemens gebeten zu warten, damit wir es dir zusammen sagen können."   
  
"Habt ja schon Recht gehabt. Aber... Naja, schon gut. Ihr seht glücklich aus. Das ist die Hauptsache."   
  
"Nicht böse sein", bat Clemens und griff kurz nach Engels Hand. "Es ist mir unheimlich schwer gefallen, dir nichts zu erzählen."   
  
"Is schon ok. Jetzt bin ich ja wieder auf dem Laufenden."   
  
"Ja, und wir anderen wohl auch", stellte Conny trocken fest. "Da macht man sich Sorgen, dabei ist der Herr längst glücklich und zufrieden."   
  
"Ich hätts dir echt gern schon gesagt..."   
  
"Vielleicht hättest du mir erstmal sagen können, dass du auf Männer stehst", meldete sich Torsten nun zu Wort.   
  
"Ups", machte Clemens und drehte sich zu ihm. An Torsten hatte er bei der Begrüßung gar nicht mehr gedacht. "Naja... du, Lutscher, ich steh auf Männer.   
  
Torsten lachte auf. "Danke für die Info. Sonst wäre die Begrüßung von René aber auch höchst unpassend gewesen."   
  
Irgendwie erleichtert grinste Clemens.   
  
"Also ist das ok für dich?" fragte René nach.   
  
"Muss es ja, oder? Aber ist wirklich ok. Ihr seid glücklich, das ist die Hauptsache."   
  
"Wir sind glücklich", sagte René.   
  
"Dann ists ok."   
  
"Können wir dann essen?" fragte Per hoffnungsvoll.   
  
"Nur, weil du offensichtlich bescheid wusstest. Hättest ja mal was sagen können", murrte Torsten.   
  
"Ja, ich wusste bescheid, weil ich mit... eindeutigen Tatsachen konfrontiert worden bin", schnaubte Per.   
  
"Ok, dann wusste ich lieber nicht bescheid", beschloss Torsten.   
  
Engel lachte auf. "Per hat euch erwischt?"   
  
"Naja... ich war mal hier, und da..." René sprach nicht weiter, es war ihm noch immer peinlich.   
  
"Ich hatte ne Verabredung mit Per vergessen und er hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht", erzählte Clemens weiter, der das deutlich lockerer sah.   
  
"Na, wenn man auch Handy und Telefon und alles ausschaltet!"   
  
"Wir wollten nicht gestört werden", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Schon klar, so als frischverliebtes Paar", grinste Engel. "Sag mal... das war vor ein paar Wochen, oder? Da hatte ich mehrmals versucht dich anzurufen, und ständig war besetzt, oder du nicht erreichbar."   
  
Clemens nickte. "War kurz nach Renés Unfall."   
  
"René und sein Krankenpfleger", lachte Torsten auf.   
  
"Höre ich da Neid aus deiner Stimme Torsten?" fragte René grinsend.   
  
"Sorry, aber ich steh nicht auf deinen Krankenpfleger."   
  
"Nicht?" fragte Clemens. "Jetzt bin ich tief gekränkt Lutscher."   
  
"Ich erinnere mich noch lebhaft daran, als wir beide mal das Zimmer geteilt hatten. Darauf kann ich verzichten."   
  
René sah Clemens fragend an. "Muss ich da was wissen?"   
  
"Nein."   
  
Renés Blick wanderte zu Torsten. "Was hat er gemacht?"   
  
"Sein übliches Chaos", seufzte Torsten nur.   
  
"Ich bin überhaupt nicht so schlimm!" verteidigte sich Clemens.   
  
"Und dann liest du bis tief in die Nacht.   
  
"Das war halt so spannend das Buch", sagte Clemens. "Außerdem bist du viel schlimmer. Du schnarchst nämlich!"   
  
"Ich schnarche überhaupt nicht. Und außerdem muss ich deinen iPod übertönen."   
  
"Mein iPod ist total leise! Wahrscheinlich sind das deine Grunz- und Schnarchlaute, die du hörst und die dich stören!"   
  
Torsten schnaubte nur und sah dann René an. "Wie hältst du das bloß aus?"   
  
"Er ist doch total pflegeleicht", meinte René. "Er braucht es warm, leckeres Essen, ein bisschen Bewegung..."   
  
"Fall du mir noch in den Rücken!"   
  
"Was denn?" fragte René mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. "Stimmt doch."   
  
"Jaja, ich hab dich auch lieb", grinste Clemens und küsste René noch einmal. René lachte und hielt Clemens sofort fest an sich gedrückt.   
  
"Ich seh schon, das ist die rosarote Brille, da haben wir mir Argumenten keine Chance."   
  
"Ganz offensichtlich nicht", nickte Marco.   
  
"Also lassen wir die beiden am besten einfach rumturteln.   
  
"Und essen?" warf Per wieder mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick dazwischen.   
  
Conny lachte. "René und Engel haben mich schon überredet, dass sie probieren durften, deswegen würden sie euch jetzt sicher hungrig stehen lassen.“   
  
"Nach einem Löffel?" fragte Engel. "Der hat mir grad mal Appetit gemacht. Ich kann nicht wie René und Clemens von Luft und Liebe leben, ich brauch Kartoffelsalat."   
  
"Na gut, dann rein mit euch, und hinsetzen."   
  
Sofort verschwanden die Männer im Wohnzimmer und nur Clemens und René blieben noch einen Moment allein im Flur stehen.   
  
"Schön, dass du hier bist", lächelte Clemens ihn an.   
  
René erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ich bin so froh, dass es geklappt hat."   
  
"Und auch, dass das hier... so gut geklappt hat."   
  
"Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil wir es Engel und Conny so lange verschwiegen haben", sagte René. "Grad Engel... er hat gemerkt, dass du was verheimlicht und sich schrecklich gefühlt."   
  
"Musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Wir hatten einfach keine Gelegenheit vorher."   
  
"Du hast das nicht gefühlt", murmelte René.   
  
Clemens nickte leicht. "Und... wie gehts ihm jetzt?"   
  
René konzentrierte sich auf Engel. "Besser. Er freut sich für uns und er ist erleichtert, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, was du vor ihm geheim gehalten hast."   
  
Clemens nickte leicht.   
  
"Und Conny freut sich auch", erzählte René lächelnd. "Oh... sie will uns überreden, dass wir schnell eure Eltern einweihen."   
  
Clemens grinste. "Hat sie ja auch recht mit."   
  
René nickte. "Glaubst du sie werden damit klar kommen?"   
  
"Ich denke schon. Und Conny meint es anscheinend auch."   
  
"Stimmt", sagte René.   
  
"Essen? Wenn Conny Kartoffelsalat gemacht hat, dann sollten wir die anderen nicht zu lange allein lassen."   
  
"Vorher noch einen Kuss", sagte René grinsend.   
  
"Als... Appetithäppchen?", grinste Clemens und küsste ihn. René schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss aus vollen Zügen.   
  
Viel zu bald lösten sie den Kuss wieder. Nicht, weil Clemens Hunger gehabt hätte, sondern weil René Engel hinter sich fühlte. René drehte sich um und lächelte Marco fragend an.   
  
"Ich kann’s echt nicht glauben. Ihr beide..."   
  
Clemens strahlte Marco an. "Unglaublich oder?"   
  
"Ich hab immer gehofft, dass du endlich mal nen tollen Kerl finden würdest", meinte Marco leise. _Aber dass es René ist... Unglaublich._   
  
"Ich hab den Besten gefunden", flüsterte Clemens und schmiegte sich an Renés Seite.   
  
"Das sieht man", lächelte Marco. _Hast es nur viel zu lange verheimlicht._   
  
"Tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir es dir so lange verschwiegen haben", sagte René. "Es... Clemens ist für mich der erste Mann, mit dem ich zusammen bin und es... ich möchte halt gern dabei sein, wenn das jemand erfährt."   
  
"Kann ich ja verstehen. Außerdem ist es schön zu merken, wenn jemand sich mit einem freut. Wir hätten uns halt früher mal treffen sollen."   
  
"Ja", nickte Clemens. "Wir müssen versuchen uns öfter zu sehen. Dann passiert sowas nicht."   
  
"Und jetzt kommst du ja sicher öfter in den... Süden."   
  
"So oft wie möglich", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Da kannst du dann ja mal nen Abstecher machen. Oder ich überfall die Adler-WG."   
  
"Rico freut sich", sagte René sofort.   
  
"Dann ist er nicht allein das fünfte Rad am Wagen, was?", grinste Engel.   
  
"Er beschwert sich schon immer", lachte René. "Wenn Clemens da ist, würde ihn niemand mehr beachten. Die letzten Male ist er immer zu nem Kumpel geflohen."   
  
"Wart ihm wohl zu laut", lachte Marco auf.   
  
"Ja, er hat sowas erwähnt", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Ähm... Clemens, hast Du Oropax hier? Ich geh mal davon aus, dass dein Schatz auch hier schläft?"   
  
René lachte leise. "Rico übertreibt Engel. So laut sind wir gar nicht."   
  
"Das meint ihr, weil ihrs nicht hört."   
  
"Du kriegst meinen iPod dann kannst du Musik hören", meinte Clemens. "Aber vielleicht lernst du ja auch noch was beim zuhören."   
  
"Danke, ich glaub nicht, dass ich von euch etwas lernen kann, was ich hinterher brauche."   
  
"Nicht?" fragte René.   
  
"Nein. Kathinka... steht vermutlich auf anderes."   
  
"Aber sag nicht, wir hätten es dir nicht angeboten."   
  
Engel nickte nur. "So, und jetzt kommt. Essen."   
  
"Glaubst du Per hat uns was übrig gelassen?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Ein kleiner Rest war eben noch da. War schließlich Kartoffel- und kein Schokoladensalat."   
  
René lachte und zog Clemens hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
Es war noch eine ganze Menge Salat übrig, und Clemens und René wurden wirklich pappsatt.   
  
Dabei unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche. Natürlich mussten sie ausführlich erzählen, wie sie zusammengekommen waren.   
  
Es wurde ein langer, sehr langer Abend, den sie lieber allen Außenstehenden verschwiegen. Aber sie sahen sich so selten, dass sie es wirklich ausnutzen mussten. Mit zunehmender Müdigkeit fiel es René immer schwerer, die Gedanken und Gefühle der anderen auszublenden, so dass er schließlich als erster ins Bett ging und sich danach sehnte, sich von Clemens beruhigen zu lassen.   
  
Danach löste sich die Runde schnell auf. Per nahm Conny mit zu sich und Ulli, wo sie im Gästezimmer schlafen konnte und Marco bezog das Gästezimmer von Clemens.   
  
Clemens rutschte zu René ins Bett und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. "Wie geht es dir?"   
  
"Jetzt gehts mir gut", sagte René und kuschelte sich eng an Clemens Körper.   
  
"Schön", flüsterte Clemens und küsste seine Stirn. "Schlaf gut."   
  
"Du auch", wisperte René.   
  
"Werd ich. Du bist hier", nuschelte Clemens müde.   
  
René lächelte. Der Abend war wirklich schön gewesen. Seine Überraschung war gelungen und die Outings mehr als glatt gelaufen. Und jetzt lag er in Clemens' Armen und fühlte, wie seine Gedanken beim Einschlafen langsam ruhiger wurden. Seine eigenen folgten ihm, so dass sie kurz darauf beide schliefen.


	60. Krieg der Fanartikel

Die nächsten Wochen wurden noch einmal hektisch und sie fanden keine Zeit sich zwischendurch zu sehen. Clemens bekniete Thomas Schaaf förmlich, bis der ihm einen freien Abend zugestand und er zum letzten Spiel in der Europa League nach Leverkusen fahren durfte.   
  
René hatte gleich nach der Zusage die Karten besorgt - eine für Clemens, und eine für Niels. Die beiden sollten sich endlich kennenlernen. Mit Niels hatte er sich inzwischen öfter getroffen und sie bauten sich eine wirkliche Freundschaft auf.   
  
Es tat beiden gut, mit ihrer Fähigkeit nicht alleine zu sein, und Niels genoss es bei jedem Treffen offen reden zu können.   
  
Niels war tatsächlich nervös, als René ihm sagte, dass Clemens zum Spiel kommen würde.   
  
René hatte das bei ihrem letzten Telefonat am Tag vor dem Spiel deutlich gespürt. "Clemens wird dich schon nicht auffressen. Ich hab euch Plätze nebeneinander besorgt, geh einfach schon rein, wenn du da bist."   
  
Seltsamerweise war auch Clemens nervös, Niels kennen zu lernen, auch wenn er das nie so offen zugeben würde.   
  
René hoffte, dass seine kleine Überraschung den beiden die Nervosität nehmen würde.   
  
Er hatte keine Bedenken, was die beiden anging. Clemens und Niels würden sich gut verstehen und Clemens war es ja gewohnt, dass jemand seine Gedanken las.   
  
Zunächst mussten aber beide erst einmal auftauen - und dafür würde er sorgen   
  
Seine kleine Überraschung und hoffentlich auch ein gutes Spiel würden dabei schon helfen. Und danach würden sie zusammen bei dem netten Tailänder was essen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Niels stapfte durch den Schnee. Was hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht, als eingefleischter FC-Fan in das verhasste komische Stadion der Pillendreher zu gehen?   
  
Das konnte nur passieren, weil René so ein netter Kerl war. Und der ihm unbedingt seinen Freund vorstellen wollte. Und das schlimme war, er hatte mehrere Gründe, René und seiner Mannschaft die Daumen zu drücken. Der Wichtigste war René selbst. Er konnte ihm doch schlecht eine Niederlage wünschen!   
  
Also würde er gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machen und Leverkusen die Daumen drücken. War ja schließlich auch international und nicht die Liga.   
  
Er suchte sich durch zu den Kassen. Kasse 5 hatte René gesagt, und an die stellte er sich jetzt an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und inzwischen fror er wirklich. Außerdem schneite es wieder.   
  
Endlich kam er an die Reihe. Er nannte seinen Namen - und die junge Frau grinste. "Da hab ich gleich ein ganzes Päckchen", meinte sie und kramte unter ihrem Tisch. Dann zog sie einen Karton heraus.   
  
"Was...? Das ist für mich?" fragte Niels ein wenig ungläubig.   
  
"Ja, das wurde hier hinterlegt. Ach ja, hier die Karte."   
  
"Danke", murmelte er und beäugte den Karton misstrauisch. Was zum Teufel hatte René mit ihm vor?   
  
"Ey, mach mal hin da!", hörte er schon eine ungeduldige Stimme hinter sich.   
  
"Ja doch", sagte Niels und klemmte sich den Karton unter den Arm.   
  
Er überlegte kurz, dann ging er in eine Ecke und packte das Paket aus. Mit dem verschlossenen Karton würden sie ihn sowieso nicht ins Stadion lassen. Außerdem war er schlichtweg neugierig, was René ihm da eingepackt hatte.   
  
Als erstes zog er einen Zettel heraus. "Damit du nicht auffällst ;-) Viel Spaß und drück uns die Daumen, René"   
  
"Ich soll nen Leverkusenschaal tragen?" flüsterte Niels ein wenig verzweifelt   
  
Offensichtlich hatte René sich das so gedacht. Zu allem Überfluss fand er unter dem Schal auch noch eine schwarz-rote Pudelmütze mit Bayer-Wappen.   
  
"Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen René..."   
  
Mit zugegebenermaßen ziemlich spitzen Fingern holte er die Mütze heraus. Darunter lag noch etwas, etwas Weiches. Als er das Ding herausholte, hielt er eine Fleecedecke in der Hand. Natürlich ebenfalls mit Bayer-Wappen und Stadionansicht bedruckt   
  
"Boah René, das kriegst du zurück!" Er grummelte leise, steckte dann aber alles in die beiliegende Tüte, warf den Karton weg und stellte sich an um das Stadion zu betreten.   
  
Hoffentlich erkannte ihn niemand, wenn er das ganze Zeug an hatte. Er sah sich um. Nein, welcher FC-Fan würde sich schon zu diesem Spiel hier verirren? Und wenn er die Mütze aufhatte, erkannte ihn eh niemand mehr.   
  
Schon war er an der Reihe durchsucht zu werden, dann holte er sich noch etwas Heißes zu trinken und ging zu seinem Platz.   
  
René hatte ihn schon vorgewarnt, dass Clemens wohl erst kurz vor Anpfiff kommen würde, also stellte er seine Tüte fürs erste auf den leeren Platz von Clemens.   
  
Das Stadion war schon gut gefüllt, viele Schwarz-Rote waren da, und nur wenige Anhänger des Gegners. Die Atmosphäre war schon gut, dass musste er zu geben. Und das Stadion an sich war auch toll - top Modern halt. Trotzdem gefiel ihm das alte in Müngersdorf einfach besser. Aber für ein Spiel würde er es wohl aushalten.   
  
Ein kühler Wind zog an ihm vorbei, und er beschloss, seinen Stolz einfach mal Stolz sein zu lassen und den Inhalt der Tüte zu nutzen. Schnell wickelte er sich den Schal um den Hals und setzte die Mütze auf.   
  
Eines musste er dem Zeug der Pillendreher ja lassen - warm war es. Und auch die Decke, die er schließlich über seinen Beinen ausbreitete war kuschelig und ließ ihn ein etwas weniger frieren.   
  
Inzwischen waren auch die Spieler auf den Platz gekommen und machten sich warm. Er entdeckte René sofort und sah ihm zu, wie er erst ein wenig lief, sich dann dehnte, und schließlich die Bälle fing, die ihm der Griefer zuschoss.   
  
René machte einen ruhigen, gelassenen Eindruck. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er die Gedanken seiner Mitspieler lesen konnte. Niels war stolz auf ihn. Sie hatten hart gearbeitet und inzwischen war René besser als er, die Gedanken von anderen auszublenden, wenn er sie nicht hören wollte.   
  
Aber René war sowieso sehr, sehr ehrgeizig, das hatte er in den letzten Wochen deutlich gesehen. Und was er wollte, das erreichte er auch. Aber vermutlich musste man das grade als Torhüter sein.   
  
_Das muss Niels sein... René hat ihn ja ziemlich gut beschrieben. Aber hat er nicht gesagt, er wäre Köln-Fan?_   
  
"Bin ich auch", grinste Niels schief und hob den Kopf um Clemens anzusehen. "Das hat mir der Verrückte da unten zusammen mit der Karte zukommen lassen."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Ich hab hier ein ähnliches Carepaket bekommen, aber ich hätte gedacht, das lässt er bei dir."   
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber schön warm sind die Sachen."   
  
"Wenigstens etwas. Siehs mal so, er sorgt sich um uns. Aber die Mütze... und der Schal... das geht gar nicht. Für René schon, und für dich auch, aber ich möchte nicht die Presse sehen. Schlimm genug, wenn die rausfinden, dass ich hier bin."   
  
"Aber ihr seid doch gut befreundet, das weiß jeder. Ist es da so ungewöhnlich, dass du dir mal nen Spiel von ihm anguckst?"   
  
"Ja, ist es. Jedenfalls offiziell. Ich hab morgen wieder Training, und der Verein sieht’s nicht gern, wenn man so in der Weltgeschichte rumgurkt." _Vor allem nicht in der Situation, in der wir grad stecken._   
  
Niels nickte. "Ok, das leuchtet ein."   
  
Clemens grinste schief und sah zum Spielfeld, genauergesagt zu René. _Gut sieht er aus._ Diesmal lachte Niels leise.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Clemens zwinkernd. "Ich hab doch recht."   
  
"Kann ich nicht so beurteilen, aber wenn du meinst", grinste Niels.   
  
"Mein ich", sagte Clemens bestimmt. _Auch wenn René sofort widersprechen würde._   
  
Niels lachte. "Ja, er hält sich selbst für durchschnittlich."   
  
"Durchschnittlich", schnaubte Clemens. _Er sieht nicht, wie schön er ist..._   
  
"Ist doch gut. Ich find sowas jedenfalls immer sehr sympathisch."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Das stimmt schon. Außerdem bin ich vermutlich nicht der... objektivste in dieser Hinsicht. Per sagt immer, ich trag ne rosa-rote Brille sobald nur der Name René fällt."   
  
"Geht ihm aber auch nicht anders."   
  
Sofort legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Clemens Lippen.   
  
"Komm, nicht träumen, die fangen gleich an. Und wir sollen Daumen drücken, hat René gesagt. Das heißt - das stand in diesem unsäglichen Paket..."   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Ich vermute du schmiedest schon Rachepläne?"   
  
"Mir fällt da schon was ein", lachte Niels. "Mal gucken, was unser Fanshop so fieses da hat."   
  
"Oh, der Krieg der Fanartikel, das klingt lustig", grinste Clemens. "Darf ich auch was beisteuern?"   
  
"Ja, klar. Was habt ihr so Besonderes?"   
  
"Wir haben so ein nettes Ostermagneten-Set mit der Werderraute", erzählte Clemens grinsend. "Oder passend zu Weihnachten Kugeln in Trikot-Form."   
  
"Die Kugeln sind doch klasse, aber dann müssen die auch an den Baum!"   
  
"Da kann ich ihn schon überreden", war Clemens zuversichtlich. _Kriegt nen Kuss oder zwei zur Belohnung._   
  
"Das gilt nicht, das ist dann ja Bezahlung."   
  
"Nein, das ist... ein Motivationsschub", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Na gut. Hat er heute auch nen Motivationsschub bekommen?"   
  
"Nur durchs Telefon", seufzte Clemens. "Ich hatte ja Training und bin erst nachmittags aus Bremen weg gekommen."   
  
"Ich find’s immer noch spannend, dass er dich durchs Telefon hört. Und fühlt."   
  
"Du kannst nur hören, oder?" fragte Clemens.   
  
Niels nickte. "Und auch jeden. Nicht erst, nachdem ich ihn angefasst habe."   
  
"Das muss anstrengend sein."   
  
"War es anfangs. Inzwischen schaff ich es immer besser Leute auszublenden."   
  
"René auch", sagte Clemens. _Dank dir._   
  
"Er hätte es auch alleine geschafft."   
  
"Vielleicht aber so war es einfacher."   
  
"Das stimmt sicher. Aber ich hab ja auch was davon. Wir üben ja gemeinsam."   
  
"Außerdem hat er in die nen guten Freund gefunden", sagte Clemens.   
  
"Oh, da frag mich mal. René ist im Grunde der Einzige, mit dem ich drüber reden kann."   
  
"Muss schwer sein", sagte Clemens mitfühlend.   
  
"War es. Aber ist es ja nicht mehr."   
  
Clemens nickte lächelnd. _René hat recht, Niels ist echt ein lieber Kerl._   
  
"Jetzt machst du mich verlegen. Und achtest gar nicht darauf, was dein Freund da unten macht."   
  
"René hat das im Griff", sagte Clemens grinsend.   
  
Niels nickte. "Aber du willst doch sicher sehen, wie ers im Griff hat."   
  
_Oh ja. Ich sehe gern, wie René... alles im Griff hat._   
  
"Boah, so genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen!" Niels sah angestrengt nach vorne.   
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Sorry. Wir sehen uns im Moment nur so selten, da... gehen einem manchmal die Hormone durch."   
  
"Schon ok", meinte Niels. "Trotzdem läuft da gerade ein Spiel."   
  
Clemens grinste immer noch, sah jetzt aber brav auf das Spielgeschehen. Seine Gedanken wurden ruhiger und drehten sich auch eher um das Spiel. Er genoss es immer René zuzusehen. Er mochte die Art, wie sich sein Freund bewegte, wie konzentriert er war.   
  
De Halbzeit verlief noch relativ ruhig, und sie gingen mit einem 0:0 in die Pause.   
  
"Magst du noch was Heißes zu trinken?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Heiß klingt gut", grinste Niels.   
  
Clemens lachte auf. "Das heißeste hier im Stadion ist grad mit seiner Mannschaft in der Kabine verschwunden, also wirst du wohl mit Glühwein vorlieb nehmen müssen."   
  
Niels lachte auf. "Und du darfst nicht hinterher, das ist gemein!"   
  
"Ja total gemein", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Dann hol was Heißes - das andere heiße kriegst du dann heute Abend."   
  
_Oh ja, schön im Bett..._   
  
"Clemens? Ich hör, was du denkst."   
  
"Dann hör zu und lerne", meinte Clemens zwinkernd und stand auf.   
  
"Boah, du bist ja noch schlimmer als René."   
  
"Hat er dich nicht vorgewarnt?"   
  
"Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt", gab Niels zu. "Und jetzt... weiß ichs besser."   
  
"Irgendwann stell ich dir mal Engel vor - Per nennt uns drei immer das Trio infernale", grinste Clemens breit.   
  
"Oh, das klingt übel."   
  
"Wir sind ganz lieb und harmlos. Und jetzt hol ich den Glühwein, ehe das Spiel wieder anfängt."   
  
"Ja, beeil dich. Sonst verpasst du ihn."   
  
_Und das wäre wirklich schrecklich - wo er doch so sexy in den Hosen aussieht._   
  
"Clemens, du bist nicht mehr zu retten."   
  
"Ich weiß", lachte Clemens. "Bis gleich."   
  
Niels nickte und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke ein, die trotz des Aufdrucks ziemlich gut wärmte.   
  
Außerdem hatte Clemens ihn gut von der Kälte abgelenkt. Clemens war lustig und sehr nett - der perfekte Partner für René.   
  
Er hatte sich schon für René gefreut, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, aber jetzt, wo er Clemens kennengelernt hatte, war er noch sicherer.


	61. Schummler?

Ein wenig wärmer als Niels hatte es René inzwischen, der sich ein trockenes Trikot angezogen hatte und in der warmen Kabine saß. Es gab heiße Getränke, und nachdem er sich die Haare getrocknet hatte, fühlte er sich wieder viel besser.   
  
"Clemens ist ja da", sagte Simon und setzte sich neben ihn.   
  
"Hm?", machte René. "Ja, aber woher weißt du das?"   
  
"Du hast vorhin sehr sehnsüchtig in Richtung Tribüne geguckt", lachte Simon. "Und ich nehm nicht an, dass du da nach Rico Ausschau gehalten hast."   
  
"Nee, hast recht. Er hat Schaaf überreden können. Du... kannst du den Termin mit der RP übernehmen?"   
  
Simon seufzte, nickte aber. "Da hab ich aber was gut bei euch", grinste er.   
  
"Hast du. Babysitten?"   
  
Simon nickte sofort. "Ich wollte Jenny Karten fürs Musical schenken. Das wär toll, wenn du dann auf Livia aufpassen kannst."   
  
"Ja, klar, mach ich." René strahlte, er mochte Simons Tochter, und auf sie aufzupassen war immer schön.   
  
"Danke", sagte Simon.   
  
Die konnten nicht weiterreden, denn jetzt wurden sie wieder rausgescheucht.   
  
René unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als ihn der kalte Wind traf und er dachte unwillkürlich an Clemens, der sich hoffentlich schön in die Wolldecke gekuschelt hatte. Es musste schön aussehen. Er mochte es sowieso, wenn Clemens irgendwo gemütlich saß oder lag, eingekuschelt...   
  
"Konzentration René", flüsterte Simon ihm zu.   
  
"Mach ich", nickte René und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Die Gedanken seiner Mitspieler verschwanden fast sofort und er öffnete wieder die Augen.   
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie aus der Kabine hinaus zurück auf den Platz.   
  
Es war noch kälter geworden und auch der Schneefall war stärker geworden. Der ganze Platz war von einer leichten, weißen Schicht bedeckt. "Na das wird ne Rutschpartie", murmelte Gonzo wenig begeistert.   
  
"Na komm, bist doch früher auch gern Schlitten gefahren."   
  
Gonzo sah ihn an. "Aber nicht in kurzen Hosen!"   
  
"Aber doch nur, weil deine Eltern das verboten haben."   
  
"Ähm..." Gonzo grinste. "Da ist was Wahres dran."   
  
"Also freu dich, endlich darfst du!"   
  
"Ach und wo ist der Schlitten?" fragte Gonzo. "Soll ich Manu hinwerfen und es mir auf seinem Bauch gemütlich machen, während er mich über den Rasen schliddert?"   
  
"Och, du hast ja so auch viel Spaß im Schnee. Such dir doch ein paar aus Madrid, die kennen den Schnee kaum, und bau mit ihnen nen Schneemann. Aber mehr als zwei aus Madrid, ok?"   
  
Gonzo lachte. "Ok verrücktes Federvieh. Fang einfach schön die großen, runden, roten Schneebälle und wir sind im Geschäft."   
  
"Ist ok, mach ich", versprach René. und das machte er auch, bis Pats das Tor schoss.   
  
Er reckte die Faust in den Himmel und grinste breit. Er freute sich für Pats, aber auch für Kieß, der die Vorlage gegeben hatte. Kurz darauf konnte er sich nicht so freuen. Der Ball sprang auf dem Schnee von einem Madrilenen zum nächsten, bis der letzte dann doch noch das Tor traf.   
  
Eine besonders gute Figur hatte er nicht abgegeben, aber bei dem Boden konnte man ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Es war halt zu einem Großteil ein Glücksspiel geworden.   
  
Schließlich, kurz vor Ende, versuchte Gonzo noch einmal zumindest das Unentschieden festzuhalten. Er kam zu spät, und seine einzige Chance war ein Foul. Leider im Strafraum. Selbst durch seinen Schutzschild fühlte er Gonzos Wut auf sich selbst.   
  
Natürlich zeigte der Schiedsrichter sofort auf den Punkt.   
  
"Sorry", nuschelte Gonzo ihm zu.   
  
"Schon ok", nickte René ihm zu. Die ganze Zeit hatte er gescherzt, dass er seine Gabe in so einer Situation nutzen konnte. Unglücklicherweise hatte er aber bewusst die Gegner mit angezogenen Handschuhen begrüßt, um nicht zu viele Gedanken ausblenden zu müssen.   
  
Jetzt wünschte er sich fast, dass er wie Niels ohne Berührungen in den Gedanken von anderen lesen konnte.   
  
Gonzo stand mit gesenktem Kopf neben dem Elfmeterschützen. Vielleicht... vielleicht konnte er ihn doch noch berühren.   
  
René holte tief Luft und ging zu Gonzo. Dabei zog er sich einen seiner Handschuhe aus. "Kopf hoch Kleiner", sagte er Gonzo und strich ihm über den Oberarm.   
  
Etwas irritiert sah Gonzo ihn an. Auch, wenn sie gut befreundet waren, hatte er so etwas nun wirklich nicht erwartet, das konnte René deutlich fühlen. René lächelte ihn beruhigend an und berührte dann, wie zufällig den Elferschützen. "Sorry", sagte er zu dem Spieler.   
  
Der nickte nur, und René fühlte seine Konzentration. Spanische Wortbrocken kamen in seinen Kopf. Das würde ihm nicht helfen, aber wenn er Glück hatte, dachte der Spanier so intensiv an die Ecke, in die er schießen wollte, dass René es sah.   
  
Er ging zurück in sein Tor, zog den Handschuh wieder an, zog ihn fest - und versuchte sich dabei auf den Schützen zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht sollte er sich von Gonzo mal ein paar Worte Spanisch bei bringen lassen...   
  
Dann sah er etwas aufblitzen. So etwas wie... Verschlagenheit. Täuschung. Dann sah er den Ball in der Mitte zappeln.   
  
Die Mitte, wie langweilig, dachte René grinsend. Keine akrobatischen Sprünge also. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erklang der Pfiff, der Schütze lief an - und René wehrte den Ball ab. Mit dem Fuß, und im Nachfassen hatte er ihn.   
  
"Das war einfach", grinste René.   
  
Simon, der zur Unterstützung angerannt gekommen war, sah ihn irritiert an. "Was war einfach? Der Elfer eben?"   
  
"Ja, irgendwie schon", sagte René. "Bin froh, dass ich auf dem Boden nicht springen musste und so..."   
  
Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Simon.   
  
"Jetzt freu dich doch mal, dass ich ihn gehalten hab", forderte ihn René auf.   
  
"Tu ich ja. Bist unser Held", grinste Simon und schlug ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken.   
  
René lachte. "Schon besser!"   
  
"So, und jetzt weiter. Nen paar Minuten haben wir noch."   
  
"Dann schießt mal nen Tor", sagte René. "Ich hab meine Arbeit ja für heute gut erledigt."   
  
"Ich tu mein bestes - wobei das ja nicht ganz meine Aufgabe ist."   
  
"Dann gib mal nen Befehl als Kapitän", lachte René.   
  
"Mach ich. Gib du den Ball zurück, dann klappt auch alles."   
  
Sofort machte sich René zum Abstoß bereit.   
  
Der Ball flog weit in die gegnerische Hälfte, aber Pats konnte ihn nicht ins Tor befördern.   
  
Zum Glück kam es auf das Spiel nicht mehr, schließlich waren sie ja schon sicher in der nächsten Runde. Und so ärgerte sich niemand wirklich über das Unentschieden am Ende.   
  
Wie so oft bedankten sie sich bei den Fans, René bedankte sich auch gleich bei Simon für das Übernehmen des Interviews, dann gingen sie in die Kabine.   
  
Auch wenn er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte schnell zu duschen, war das warme Wasser einfach zu verführerisch. Warm und entspannend. Und irgendwie hatte er sich die Belohnung doch auch verdient. Immerhin hatte er den Elfmeter gehalten! Gut, er hatte ein klein wenig geschummelt, aber trotzdem musste man so nen Ball bei dem Wetter erstmal halten.   
  
Außerdem... Körperliche Vorteile wurden doch nicht als Schummeln gesehen, oder? Sonst gäbs schließlich Standardgrößen und Gewichte für Fußballer!


	62. Ein gemütlicher Abend

René stellte schließlich das Wasser ab. Clemens und Niels würden bestimmt schon auf ihn warten. Jetzt beeilte er sich doch sich fertig zu machen, dann traf er die beiden wie verabredet auf dem Parkplatz.   
  
"Hey du Elferkiller", begrüßte Clemens ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln.   
  
"Hey", lächelte René ihn verliebt an und umarmte ihn kurz, dann begrüßte er Niels, der neben ihm stand.   
  
"Du warst toll", sagte Niels.   
  
"Danke", lächelte René. "Wenn auch... geschummelt."   
  
"Selbst wenn du weißt, wo er hingeschossen wird, musst du ihn erstmal halten", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf.   
  
"War trotzdem geschummelt."   
  
_Nein, wars nicht. Der Elfer war nämlich total unverdient!_ Clemens' Gedanken.   
  
_War er nicht. Überhaupt schlimm genug, dass ihr euch da so durchgewurschtelt habt. In diesem unsäglichen..._ Niels grinste bei den Gedanken.   
  
René lachte bei den zwei komplett unterschiedlichen Meinungen. "Ich glaub, ihr solltet beide keinen Job als Schiedsrichter annehmen."   
  
"Wieso das?", wollte Clemens wissen.   
  
"Gonzo hat gefoult, der Elfer ging also in Ordnung", sagte René. "Aber durchgewurschtelt haben wir uns jawohl nicht. Wir sind verdient weiter."   
  
"Ihr seid weiter, aber das heute war ja nun keine Glanzleistung. Sonst hättet ihr ja gewonnen", meinte Niels überzeugt.   
  
"Spiel du mal auf so nem rutschigen Rasen", sagte Clemens. "Das ist echt kein Spaß."   
  
"Ja, klar, und die aus Madrid hatten besseren Boden, oder was?"   
  
Clemens und René nickten sofort. "Das haben die Gegner immer, weißt du?" grinste Clemens.   
  
"Schon fies, dass ihr hier spielen musstet, und die anderen im strahlenden Sonnenschein."   
  
"Endlich hast dus begriffen", lachte Clemens und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.   
  
Niels lachte. "Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass die anderen so oft besser sind. Gerade auch bei uns..:"   
  
"Sorry, aber bei Köln liegt es an Unfähigkeit", schnaubte René.   
  
"Pah", machte Niels. "Und ihr könnt es? Indem ihr unschuldige Zuschauer... assimiliert?"   
  
"Also ich hatte meinen Spaß", stellte Clemens fest. _René sah aber auch verdammt sexy heute aus..._   
  
"Ach, fandest du?", grinste Niels ihn an. Clemens nickte heftig. _Aber er sieht immer heiß aus..._ "Kann ich gar nicht so verstehen." "Weil du ein Banause bist", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Nein, ich bin hier der einzige, der nicht an Geschmacksverirrung leidet. Ich lass mich nicht mal von sowas beeinflussen", meinte Niels und deutete auf den Schal und die Mütze, die er weiterhin trug.   
  
"Dabei stehen dir die Sachen so gut", sagte René. "Siehst wie ein richtig ordentlicher Fan aus."   
  
"Ja, eklig, was?"   
  
René schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nicht. Siehst gut aus."   
  
"Nein, falsche Farben. Viel zu dunkel. Das Schwarz durch Weiß ersetzen."   
  
"Also ich bin ja eher für ein fröhliches grün-weiß", warf Clemens ein.   
  
"Schimmelfarben?"   
  
"Du hast doch keine Ahnung", schnaubte Clemens.   
  
"Klar. Kenn mich schließlich aus. Und kenn den richtigen Verein."   
  
"Wie wärs wenn wir im Auto weiter streiten", schlug René vor. "Mir ist kalt."   
  
"Ok. Ich bin mit dem Taxi hier, aber du hast ja nen netten Wagen."   
  
"Und wir sind so nett und nehmen dich sogar mit, obwohl du Köln-Fan bist", grinste Clemens Niels an.   
  
"Das ist lieb von euch. Aber ich wär hier auch heillos verloren."   
  
Clemens lachte. "Na dann komm mal mit, du armer hilfloser FC-Fan."   
  
"Ich hab mich drauf verlassen, dass ihr euch um mich kümmert."   
  
"René, der ist ja noch anstrengender als dein Bruder", grinste Clemens.   
  
"Sie waren zu oft zusammen, und Niels lernt sehr schnell."   
  
"Oh je", seufzte Clemens.   
  
"Aber zusammen sind die beiden klasse!"   
  
"Ich kanns mir vorstellen."   
  
_Du bist mal schön leise! Was Rico so von dir und Clemens erzählt hat!_   
  
"Was hat er denn erzählt?" fragte René neugierig.   
  
"Genug", meinte Niels nur,   
  
"So schlimm?" fragte Clemens grinsend. _Was für schmutzige Geschichten hat sich der liebe Rico denn da wieder ausgedacht?_   
  
"Gar keine schmutzigen Geschichten", protestierte René sofort, während Niels nur grinste. "Och, da gab’s schon einiges... Aber ich will euch jetzt ja nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."   
  
"Und du denkst das schaffst du?" fragte Clemens. "Mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen?"   
  
"Also, erstmal ärgert es Rico total, wenn er nachts auf dem Weg aufs Klo auf die offene Gleitgeltube tritt. Oder eure Klamotten aus der Badewanne entfernen muss. Oder morgens das Bad besetzt ist, weil ihr zusammen duschen müsst. Und einer von euch platschnass und nackt durch die Wohnung rennt, um Kondome zu suchen."   
  
Clemens lachte laut auf. "Wir sollten ne Kamera aufstellen René. Da scheinen Sachen in deiner Wohnung zu passieren, die an Komik kaum zu überbieten sind. Ich glaub am Neugierigsten bin ich auf das Gleitgeltuben-Ballett.   
  
René musste sich zusammenreißen nicht laut loszulachen, schließlich musste er auch noch auf den Verkehr achten. "Und ich auf den Typen, der nackt durch unsere Wohnung rennt. Muss ja ein leckeres Kerlchen sein, wenn Rico das schon extra erwähnt."   
  
"Aber das dein Bruder so ein Spanner ist, hätt ich ja nicht gedacht."   
  
"Ich auch nicht. Aber wir sollten ihm den Spaß lassen. Worüber soll er sonst mit Niels lästern?"   
  
"Stimmt", nickte Clemens und sah zu Niels. "Ihr dürft euch also weiter... austauschen."   
  
"Danke für die gnädige Erlaubnis."   
  
Clemens lachte leise.   
  
Sie unterhielten sich locker, und René war einfach froh, dass sich Niels und Clemens so gut verstanden.   
  
Er hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung gehabt, dass Clemens und Niels auf einer Wellenlänge lagen. So wurde die Fahrt echt ein Vergnügen, bis sie schließlich vor der Wohnung parkten.   
  
"Ist Rico auch da oder hat er sich wieder verkrümelt?" fragte Clemens.   
  
"Der müsste inzwischen da sein, war noch zu irgendeinem Seminar."   
  
"Schön" lächelte Clemens.   
  
"Dann mal rein in die warme Stube."   
  
_Wo ich dir endlich nen Begrüßungskuss geben kann._   
  
"Viel zu lange warten müssen", nickte René und griff, kaum dass sie in der Haustür standen, nach seiner Hand und zog ihn rein.   
  
Sofort schob Clemens seine Finger zwischen Renés. Die Tür war kaum geschlossen, da zog René Clemens zu seinem Kuss an sich. Clemens schlang die Arme um René und erwiderte den Kuss aus vollem Herzen.   
  
Niels lachte. "Reicht... hab kalte Füße."   
  
"Hm?" machte Clemens. "Aber meine Füße sind doch schön warm."   
  
"Dann knutscht hier weiter, ich geh schon mal hoch zu Rico."   
  
René warf Niels den Schlüssel zu. "Kannst ja schon mal Tee zum aufwärmen aufsetzten."   
  
"Bis... irgendwann. Wenn ihr euch abreagiert habt."   
  
Clemens grinste und schmiegte sich dabei wieder enger an René. Einen Moment später hörten sie über ihnen die Wohnungstür zuschlagen.   
  
"Niels ist echt ein lieber Kerl", flüsterte Clemens.   
  
"Ist er. Total klasse. Ich bin froh, ihn als Freund zu haben."   
  
Clemens nickte. "Versteh ich."   
  
René schmiegte sich an ihn. "Bin auch froh dich zu haben."   
  
"ich liebe dich."   
  
"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte René und griff seine Hände.   
  
Clemens erwiderte das Lächeln und drückte Renés Hände.   
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann waren sie beide entspannt genug, so dass René es ihm zeigen konnte - wie sehr er Clemens liebte. Wie immer verschlug es Clemens fast die Sprache. So intensiv ihre Liebe zu spüren... er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste René zärtlich.   
  
Auch, wenn sie jetzt schon ein paar Wochen zusammen waren, kam es Clemens manchmal noch wie ein Wunder vor. Und er genoss jeden Moment, den er mit René verbringen konnte.   
  
Obwohl sie sich nur selten und immer viel zu kurz sehen konnten, würde Clemens das für nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen. Und auch René nicht, das wusste er. Das spürte er.   
  
Sie hatten lange gebraucht um zusammen zu kommen, aber jetzt gehörten sie zusammen. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte René, und seine Gefühle schienen sich sogar noch zu verstärken.   
  
"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Clemens zurück.   
  
_Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe... und das wird sich niemals ändern._


End file.
